Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie
by prunelle05
Summary: Isabella Potter (17ans) revient juste à temps pour être témoin de Marge Dursley, étant transformé comme un ballon. Dès lors, elle et Harry (13ans) s'enfuient de Privet Drive. Peu avant l'arrivée du Magicobus, Isabella aperçoit un chien noir très étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Information supplémentaire concernant la fiction :**

La rupture entre Bella et Edward se produit en Aout et non en Septembre. Comme pour beaucoup, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé :**

Isabella Potter (17ans) revient juste à temps pour être témoin de Marge Dursley, étant transformé comme un ballon. Dès lors, elle et Harry (13ans) s'enfuient de Privet Drive. Peu avant l'arrivée du Magicobus, Isabella aperçoit un chien noir très étrange. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il là ?

Couple : Sirius et Isabella.

 **Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Je regardais d'un air absent vers l'endroit où Edward venait de disparaitre. Ses mots blessants et cruels jouaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer pour être tout à fait honnête. Quel genre de personne faisait une chose pareille pour simplement mettre fin à une relation. S'il ne voulait vraiment pus de moi, il n'avait qu'à le dire simplement et non en utilisant ces mots cruels et blessants.

Après une petite période à réfléchir et à penser, j'haussai les épaules. S'il voulait me quitter, qu'il me quitte. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas une très grande importance pour moi. Oui, je m'étais affectionné pour Edward ainsi que pour sa famille, mais, de là, à dire que je l'aimais ou que j'étais amoureuse de lui, c'était un peu exagéré. En plus, il ne me connaissait pas vraiment. Dire qu'il pensait que j'étais une humaine banale sans grande importance, s'il savait seulement qui j'étais réellement…

En effet, mon nom n'était pas Isabella Marie Swan, mais Isabella Hope Potter. Je ne venais pas d'avoir 18ans comme le pensaient les Cullen, mais 17ans et ma date d'anniversaire n'était certainement pas le 13 Septembre, mais plutôt le 20 Aout.

Mon histoire ou mon enfance n'était pas des plus heureuses. J'avais à peine connu mes parents. J'avais quelques souvenirs vagues, mais rien de plus. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, j'avais que quatre ans et mon petit frère avait environ un an. Tout ce que je me souvenais, c'était de cet homme encapuchonné pénétrer dans la chambre de mon frère et moi. Je me souvenais aussi que ma mère s'était mis devant mon lit, où elle avait posé mon frère avec moi, puis cet éclair vert et voir ma mère, Lily Potter s'écrouler sur le sol et ne pas se relever. Cet homme avait ensuite visé sa baguette sur mon petit frère. Je me souvenais avoir eu très peur pour moi, mais aussi pour mon frère. Je me souvenais que j'avais appelé pour ma mère et pour mon père, mais personne n'était venu. Ma mère ne s'était pas relevé et m'assurer que c'était un cauchemar. Je me souvenais que j'avais tenté de protéger mon petit frère en me mettant devant lui comme un bouclier physique avant de voir une autre lumière verte. Après cela, c'était flou.

La seule chose qui me rappelait cette nuit était une marque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair entre mes omoplates. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir cette cicatrice. Apparemment, même si je m'étais placé devant mon frère, le sort de la mort avait réussi à toucher mon frère en même temps que moi. Mon frère, Harry, avait aussi une cicatrice, mais sur son front. Une cicatrice qui nous rappelait à tous les deux ce que nous avions perdus lors de cette nuit fatidique.

À présent, il était temps que je revienne à mon frère et à ma vie de sorcière.

L'unique raison pour laquelle j'étais venu m'installer ici, c'était parce que Dumbledore m'avait envoyé loin afin que j'observe le clan des Cullen. Il voulait que j'obtienne le plus d'informations possible sur eux. Maintenant que les Cullen étaient partis, je n'avais plus de raison de rester dans cette petite ville morne et pluvieuse.

Finalement, je rebroussai chemin entre les arbres et je repris la direction de la maison de Charlie Swan alias Alastor Maugrey aussi connu comme Fol Œil. De ce que j'avais appris, c'était un excellent Auror. Il m'avait également formé afin que je puisse me défendre en cas d'attaque, même si c'était contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Comme bien souvent, il l'avait ignoré et en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

 **« Ils sont partis… Nous pouvons rentrer… »** Dis-je en entrant dans le salon lorsque je le vis à la table de la cuisine.

 **« Pas trop tôt. »** Grogna-t-il.

 **« L'effet du Polynectar devrait arrêter bientôt… »** Dis-je. **« Nous devrions emballer et nous diriger en Angleterre. »** Ajoutais-je.

 **« Va emballer alors… N'oublie pas que tu peux utiliser la magie sans problème à présent. »** Me congédia-t-il.

Je souris grandement à cela, puis je marchai vers le hall où se trouvait la cage d'escaliers et je montai rapidement les marches afin de me rendre à l'étage. J'étais heureuse que j'allais retrouver mon frère et ma vie.

 **Point de vue Externe :**

 **« Sois prudente et reste vigilante, Isabella… »** Déclara la voix bourrue d'Alastor Maugrey une fois qu'ils atterrirent près du Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

 **« Je le suis toujours, mais je vais rester sur mes gardes. »** Répondit Isabella Potter en souriant.

 **« S'il y a un problème, tu sais comment me joindre. »** Dit Alastor à Isabella avant de disparaitre.

 **« Bien sûr que je le sais… »** Murmura Isabella pour elle-même. **« Bon, pendant que je suis dans les parages autant aller à Gringotts voir ce qu'ils me veulent. »** Poursuivit-elle avant de mettre la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête afin de ne pas être reconnu par quiconque la croisant et de faire son chemin vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **Deux heures plus tard au 4, Privet Drive.**

 **« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »** Demanda Marge Dursley en relevant la tête vers Harry Potter se trouvant dans le coin cuisine occupé à nettoyer les assiettes du repas qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

En réponse, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que de toute façon, ça ne servirai à rien. Il connaissait parfaitement la tante Marge pour savoir qu'elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour le narguer, pour se moquer et pour l'insulter. Rien qu'en la voyant, il était déjà en colère. Si seulement sa sœur ainée était présente. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Elle l'avait toujours protégé au risque de sa propre vie. Elle lui manquait.

 **« Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé ? »** Demanda Marge en se tournant vers Vernon Dursley, son frère, tout en sirotant son verre de cognac.

 **« Saint Brutus… Un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés. »** Répondit Vernon en se croisant les mains sur la table.

 **« Donnent-ils des coups de canne à Saint Brutus ? »** Demanda Marge en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Harry, tout en le regardant avec mépris.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais leva la tête de ce qu'il faisait pour regarder l'oncle Vernon ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lorsque Vernon hocha la tête de façon insistante, il répondit.

 **« Euhm… Oui… Oui, oui… Moi, j'en reçois très souvent. »** Répondit Harry en hochant la tête, tout en supprimant l'envie de rouler des yeux.

 **« Très bien. J'en ai assez des gens qui ne veulent pas que l'on corrige ceux qui le méritent. »** Dit Marge d'une voix satisfaite. **« Mais ne te sent pas responsable de ce que ce garçon est devenu, Vernon, ça vient uniquement du sang. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que faisait le père de ce garçon, Pétunia ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégouté et condescendant.

À cette déclaration, Harry se figea. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui de plus en plus. Aussi fortement que possible, il resserra le rebord du plan de cuisine sur lequel il s'était appuyé avec son dos tourné aux quatre autres personnes présentes dans la salle à manger.

 **« Rien… Il ne travaillait pas… Il était chômeur. »** Répondit Pétunia d'une voix hésitante et tremblante.

Marge se moqua de ça et laissa échapper un rire sans humour.

 **« Et ivrogne aussi, sans doute ! »** Se moqua ouvertement Marge, pour ensuite porter son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres.

 **« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »** Répliqua durement Harry, tout en restant dans sa position avec son dos tourné.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »** Le questionna Marge avec défi.

 **« Mon père n'était pas un ivrogne ! »** Déclara Harry avec froideur, tout en laissant sortir sa colère.

L'instant suivant, le verre se trouvant dans la main boudineuse de Marge se brisa, la surprenant et provoquant aux trois autres personnes à la table avec elle de devenir inquiets.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas, Pétunia. Il faut dire que j'ai une sacrée poigne. »** Dit Marge en réaction au cri de Pétunia.

 **« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher ! »** Ordonna Vernon à Harry en fixant celui-ci avec mépris et colère.

 **« Silence, Vernon ! »** Commanda Marge à son frère en lui jetant un coup d'œil, pour ensuite se tourner vers Harry, se tenant maintenant droit avec ses poings serrés sur ses côtés. **« Nettoie ! »** Ordonna-t-elle.

Par obligation et de mauvaise grâce, Harry s'empara d'un torchon et marcha vers la table de la salle à manger afin de nettoyer le gâchis que sa colère avait provoqué. Harry entrepris alors de ramasser les débris de verres et de nettoyer l'alcool s'étant répandu sur la table.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans que personne ne l'entende ou le remarque et Isabella Potter se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le corridor d'entrée, puis, lentement, elle fit son chemin vers la porte menant aux pièces du bas de la maison constituées de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et du salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la porte qui était entrouverte, elle s'arrêta et se raidit en entendant la grosse voix de Marge. Elle s'avança d'un peu afin de mieux observer la scène.

 **« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le père, ça vient avant tout de la mère. On voit ça couramment chez les chiens, s'il y a un problème quelconque chez la mère, on retrouve la même chose chez les chiots. »** Expliqua Marge à Vernon et Pétunia, tandis que Dudley était plus intéressé par la télévision que la discussion en cours.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

 _Comment cette femme peut-elle insulter mes parents de la sorte ? Comment peut-elle nous traiter de la sorte ?_

J'étais furieuse, j'avais mes dents serrées ensemble et mes poings fermés sur mes côtés me retenant de prendre ma baguette et de lui jeter un sort. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir l'expression de mon frère et je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que sa colère explose. Lui, contrairement à moi, ne savait pas contrôler son tempérament. J'avais le même en pire, mais au fil du temps et avec l'aide de Fol œil, j'avais appris à le contenir.

 **« LA FERME ! »** Cria mon frère en frappant l'essuie de vaisselle se trouvant dans sa main sur le comptoir de la cuisine dans la colère et dans la fureur.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un expert en divination pour savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. La magie d'Harry allait faire une apparition. C'était ce qui se produisait lorsqu'un sorcier était en colère et hors de contrôle.

 **« Comment os- … »** Commença la tante Marge pour être interrompu par les lumières clignotant et un vent se levant.

Merde ! Il fallait que j'intervienne. Aussitôt, j'ouvris brutalement la porte et je pénétrai dans la salle de séjour, pour ensuite me précipiter vers mon frère, mais il était trop tard. Harry était trop loin dans sa colère pour qu'il puisse se calmer. J'étais dans le même état que lui. C'était une chose de nous insulté, mais insulter nos parents, c'était une chose très dangereuse à faire.

 **« Ecoute-moi bien, tu - … »** Recommença la tante Marge en ignorant mon arrivée, tout en pointant son doigt vers mon frère.

Instinctivement, j'attrapai le bras d'Harry dans une prise ferme et je me mis devant lui, tout en ayant mon autre main près de ma taille où se trouvait mon étui à baguette.

La tante Marge ne put dire autre chose parce que les lumières clignotèrent encore plus rapidement, puis son doigt se mit à gonfler petit à petit pour faire la même chose avec le reste de son corps. Ce fut d'abord son visage qui prit de l'ampleur, puis ses bras, son derrière, ses jambes et ensuite son torse enfla, ce qui provoqua à sa chemise de se déchirer et de faire éclater les boutons. Rapidement, je me baissai avec Harry lorsque deux boutons volèrent dans notre direction.

 **« VERNON ! VERNON ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! AIDE-MOI ! »** Cria tante Marge dans la panique lorsque la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise commença à se soulever dans les airs.

En voyant cela, je ricanai et souris largement ainsi que béatement. Lorsque mon oncle vit l'état de sa sœur, il se leva et tenta de l'aider, tout comme le stupide chien de tante Marge s'accrocha à la jambe de l'oncle Vernon afin de l'empêcher d'approcher sa maitresse. Je laissai échapper un rire lorsque l'un des boutons de la veste de la tante Marge alla frapper en plein front Dudley, ce qui l'assomma et sa tête retomba dans son assiette où se trouvait encore une part de gâteau à la crème.

Remarquant que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia était trop occupés et distraits par l'état de la tante Marge, je tirai sur la main de mon petit frère et le trainai à ma suite afin que nous puissions sortir de cet endroit au plus vite.

 **« Vite ! Emballe tes affaires ! Dépêche-toi ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! »** Pressais-je Harry d'une voix urgente lorsque nous fumes dans notre chambre, qui ressemblait plus à un taudis et une prison qu'autre chose.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry s'empara de sa malle et jeta toutes ses affaires dedans. Afin de l'aider, je pris ma baguette et je fis en sorte que ses vêtements et livres se placent d'eux-mêmes dans la malle. En quelques minutes, la malle fut refermer et sceller, puis j'aidai Harry à prendre sa malle et à la trainer jusqu'en bas, mais pas avant d'avoir libérer Hedwige de sa cage. Intelligente comme elle était, elle allait nous retrouver facilement.

 **« Il faut faire au plus vite ! »** Déclarais-je en descendant les escaliers avec mon frère juste derrière moi.

 **« Ramenez-la tout de suite ! »** Nous arrêta l'oncle Vernon lorsque nous atteignîmes le bas des escaliers.

Aussitôt, je brandis ma baguette sur lui et instinctivement, il se recula de quelques pas en ayant une expression de peur et de crainte.

 **« Ne t'approche surtout pas de mon frère ! »** Grognais-je de façon menaçante en le bloquant d'Harry.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de ton école de dingues ! »** Rétorqua-t-il avec assurance, mais avec une note paniquée dans sa voix.

 **« Ah oui ? Veux-tu que je te montre, Vernon ? Au cas où tu as oublié, j'ai 17ans, ce qui veut aussi dire que je peux utiliser la magie où et quand je veux sans avoir de problème. Maintenant… Tu vas être gentil et tu vas nous laisser passer afin que nous puissions sortir de cette maison une bonne fois pour toutes… »** Dis-je d'une voix douçâtre et mielleuse, tout en m'avançant avec ma baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

À la réalisation de ce que je venais de dire, il recula encore plus jusqu'à frapper son dos contre un mur, tout en me regardant avec peur et terreur. Satisfaite qu'il n'allait pas nous causer des problèmes et qu'il allait nous laisser tranquille, je rejoignis le côté d'Harry, tout en gardant ma baguette levée sur Vernon, puis en restant toujours devant Harry, je nous fis sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Dès que nous fumes à l'extérieur de la maison, je m'emparai de la malle d'Harry et la fis rouler derrière moi en la tirant derrière moi, tout en gardant ma baguette dans ma main, mais cachée par la manche de mon manteau. Avec Harry, nous marchâmes alors le long des rues vers le parc. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à un plan. Il fallait que j'entre en contact avec Fol Œil, mais pour cela, je devais être quelque part hors de vue. Je savais qu'à cette heure tardive, le parc serait désert.

 **« Quand es-tu revenu, Isa ? »** Demanda Harry après un moment.

 **« Je suis revenu un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai dû me rendre à Gringotts pour régler les choses étant donné que maintenant je suis de l'âge légal. J'ai reçu, non seulement mon héritage magique, mais aussi ma partie de l'héritage que nos parents nous ont laissés. Apparemment, de ce que j'ai appris, la famille Potter était noble. À présent, je suis Dame Potter, comme tu seras le Seigneur Potter une fois que tu auras 17ans. Je t'en dirais davantage plus tard, car, là, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'entrer en communication avec mon contact. C'est un Auror. Il était avec moi pendant le temps que j'étais aux Etats-Unis. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'y a pas encore eu de lettre du Ministère. Après tout, tu as utilisé de la magie de façon accidentelle. »** Répondis-je tout en continuant à marcher et en regardant attentivement autour de moi en restant sur mes gardes.

 **« Je ne savais pas. Lorsque tu regardes les choses… nous ne savons rien sur nos parents. »** Déclara Harry en connaissance de cause et de façon significative.

 **« Il semblerait que Dumbledore nous ai caché beaucoup de choses… »** Confirmais-je. **« Je suis sûr que je vais en savoir plus. Notre père a laissé dans mes coffres, mais je suis sûr que tu auras les mêmes à ta majorités, des journaux. Il y a aussi des lettres nous étant adressé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lire, car, dès que ma réunion avec les Gobelins s'est terminée, je suis directement venu à toi. »** L'informais-je.

Bientôt, nous atteignîmes le parc et lorsque nous arrivâmes plus près, je cru voir un mouvement dans les buissons quelque part à ma droite. Aussitôt, je brandis ma baguette en me mettant devant Harry et j'essayai de voir si quelque chose était hors de l'ordinaire. J'avais cette impression d'être surveiller, d'être épier.

 **« Harry… Reste derrière moi… »** Lui dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible, mais avec lui si près de moi, je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** S'inquiéta-t-il, essayant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule vers où je scrutai moi-même à la recherche du moindre signe de danger.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Reste-là… »** Répondis-je plus fermement, lui faisant comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas et que la situation pouvait, peut-être, être grave.

 **« Bien. »** Concéda-t-il à contrecœur.

Je n'aimais pas l'ambiance qui se dégagea autour de nous tout d'un coup. Il faisait trop calme. Je tournai ma tête en regardant derrière moi lorsque les lampadaires s'éteignirent brusquement. Ce n'était pas bon. Je ne le sentais pas. Je reconcentrai mon attention devant moi, tout en gardant ma baguette levée, puis, très lentement, je fis quelques pas vers l'avant.

Lorsque je fus assez proche, je pu distinguer plus facilement une forme. Une forme animale ressemblant à un chien. Je me rapprochai alors d'encore plus près et je vis un chien complètement noir de la tête aux pattes. Cependant, quelque chose chez ce chien me troubla. Ses yeux.

En effet, ses yeux n'étaient pas une couleur ordinaire pour un chien. Ils étaient d'un bleu saphir. En les remarquant, je sus avec certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien banal. Il s'agissait d'un animagus. Fol œil m'avait mis en garde afin de rester sur mes gardes et de rester en sécurité parce qu'un sorcier avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban. Je pouvais dire que ce chien était ce sorcier-là.

Lorsque j'étais sortis de Gringotts, je m'étais arrêter au Chaudron Baveur de façon incognito pendant un certain temps et j'avais lu quelques pages d'un des journaux de mon père. Le journal reprenait les faits les plus importants, mais aussi ses aventures dans Poudlard. Il avait également mentionné le fait qu'il était un animagus et qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son groupe d'amis à l'être.

 **« Comme c'est étrange… »** Dis-je faussement surprise avec un sourire narquois, ce qui provoqua au chien de me regarder avec des yeux incrédules et abasourdis. **« Un chien avec des yeux bleus… »** Continuais-je confiante. **« Je sais qui tu es… Patmol… »** Terminais-je. **« Je sais que si tu es là, c'est que tu as une bonne raison… »** Murmurais-je afin qu'Harry n'entende pas, mais ma voix était dénuée de peur. **« Je ne pense pas que tu es coupable… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que mon père avait confiance en toi. C'est assez bon pour moi. Je vais essayer de t'aider comme je le peux et je vais trouver la vérité. Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Les Aurors sont à ta recherche. »** Dis-je en terminant, pour ensuite me retourner juste à temps pour voir un bus arriver à toute vitesse.

Aussitôt, je poussai Harry de la voie et nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le trottoir avec le bus à quelques centimètres de nos pieds. Me redressant, je penchai ma tête sur le côté du bus pour voir que Patmol avait disparu. Harry m'imita se demandant ce qui se passait. J'allais devoir lui raconter ce que je savais.

 **« Bienvenu dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour les sorcières et sorciers dans le besoin. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade. Je serais votre contrôleur pendant votre voyage. »** Annonça la voix joviale d'une sorcier en uniforme à la porte du bus.

Harry et moi, nous nous regardâmes un instant, nous demandant d'où ce bus pouvait bien sortir, puis nous reconcentrâmes notre attention sur Stan qui nous regardait de façon dubitative en voyant notre position couchée sur le trottoir.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux sur le sol ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 **« Nous sommes tombés avec l'arrivée de votre bus, tiens ! Vous avez failli l'écraser ! »** Rétorquais-je en pointant mon frère du doigt avant qu'Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Soit… Bon, embarquez… Nous n'allons pas rester là toute la nuit tout de même… Allez… Montez… »** Dit Stan en perdant patience lorsqu'il nous vit rester sur place sans bouger.

Cela dit, Harry et moi, nous nous redressâmes, puis nous nous relevâmes et nous montâmes dans le Magicobus avec Stan s'occupant de charger la malle d'Harry. Je supprimai un rire lorsque je le vis avoir des difficultés à soulever la malle. Je secouai ensuite la tête, puis je m'avançai à l'intérieur du bus pour voir un vieux sorcier étant le conducteur du bus et une tête suspendu à côté de lui me donnant la chair de poule. Je regardai Harry par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir faire la grimace lorsqu'il aperçut la tête pendue. Le monde des sorciers était quand même étrange et bizarre des fois.

En pénétrant plus profondément à l'intérieur du bus, je pus remarquer des lits disposés et que le bus se composait de plusieurs étages. Quelques sorciers dormaient dans les lits pendant que d'autres étaient occupés à lire la gazette des sorciers en sirotant une tasse de thé.

Harry et moi, nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la fin du bus et nous nous installâmes tous les deux sur un des lits vides. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt pour nous de prendre deux lits alors que nous n'avions pas besoin de sommeil. Finalement, Stan nous rejoignit, puis il nous tendit un ticket. Très vite, je lui payai la somme. Après cela, il partit vers l'avant du bus.

 **« On peut y aller, Earl ! »** Annonça-t-il en parlant d'une voix forte, nous permettant d'entendre, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était plus pour le vieux sorcier que nous.

Aussitôt, le bus fit un mouvement brusque, puis tous les lits se mirent à rouler vers l'arrière. Aussi vite, j'attrapai la main d'Harry et nous nous tînmes fermement à l'un des piquets du lit avec notre main libre. Je regardai Harry avec de grands yeux choqués, tout comme il me fixait avec des yeux inquiets.

Au bout d'un moment, Stan revint vers nous, s'appuya contre l'une des parois du bus près de nous et il nous regarda avec curiosité et intrigue.

 **« Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez tous les deux ? »** Demanda-t-il en dévisageant Harry plus que moi. J'étais soulagé que sa cicatrice fût cachée par sa frange.

 **« Nous ne l'avons pas dit. »** Répondit Harry avec effort en essayant de se tenir au piquet du lit comme il le pouvait. **« Je m'appelle… Neville… Neville Londubat. »** Dit-il précipitamment.

 **« Et je suis Hermione Granger… »** Répondis-je sans réfléchir

À cela, Harry me fixa avec un sourcil relevé en question. En réponse, j'haussai les épaules. Il fallait bien que je trouve un nom et c'était le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

 **« Où il faut vous déposer ? »** Demanda Stan.

 **« Au Chaudron Baveur… A Londres… »** Répondit Harry d'une voix hachée.

 **« TU AS ENTENDU, EARL ? LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR A LONDRES ! »** Cria Stan en se tournant vers l'avant du bus.

Après cela, le bus prit de la vitesse et je pu voir les rues passées dans un floue. Les moldus ne semblaient même pas voir ou remarquer le bus. C'était comme nous étions invisibles pour eux.

 **« Les moldus nous voient-ils pas ? »** Demandais-je avec intérêt.

 **« Non et, de toute façon, ils ne voient jamais rien. »** Se contenta de répondre Stan en ouvrant une gazette et de commencer à la lire.

 **« Qui c'est ? »** Demanda Harry en désignant la photo d'un sorcier en gros plan sur la couverture de la gazette que Stan lisait.

 **« C'est Sirius Black… »** Répondit Stan en refermant la gazette et en nous montrant la première page. **« C'est un meurtrier. »** Continua-t-il. **« Il s'est retrouvé à la prison d'Azkaban pour ce fait. Il s'est évadé et il est recherché. »** Nous expliqua-t-il.

 **« Comment s'est-il échappé ? »** Demanda Harry, ce qui me fit retenir un sourire étant donné que je savais la réponse.

 **« Alors… ça, c'est une bonne question. C'est le premier sorcier qui a réussi. C'était un grand partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de lui… »** Déclara Stan avec gravité.

 **« Oui. J'en ai entendu parler. »** Déclara Harry de façon monotone avec un regard vide.

Afin de le réconforter, je lui resserrai la main afin de le montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et que j'étais là.

Après ces révélations, le voyage dans le Magicobus continua comme si de rien n'était. Harry et moi, nous continuâmes à nous tenir comme si nos vies en dépendaient et que nous étions la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans cet engin de fou. Vu la tête que faisait mon petit frère, je pouvais dire qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être malade et d'avoir mes pieds sur le sol ferme ainsi que stable.

Enfin, après un très long voyage mouvementé dans ce bus de malheur, celui-ci s'immobilisa une bonne fois pour toutes, me faisait soupirer de soulagement. Aussitôt, je me levai rapidement, suivi de mon frère, et, au plus vite, nous marchâmes vers l'entrée du bus afin de sortir de là.

Une fois que mes pieds furent sur le béton de la rue, je laissai échapper un soupir bienheureux. Harry se plaça sur mon côté, mais avant que nous puissions avancer vers la porte du Chaudron Baveur, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler Tom, le propriétaire du pub.

 **« Ahhhh… Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Potter… Entrez… Je vous attendais… »** Dit-il en s'inclinant et en nous laissant entrer.

Tom prit alors la malle d'Harry, puis il nous fit entrer en nous suivant de près. Nous fumes rapidement à l'intérieur du pub sorcier et nous pûmes constater que quelques personnes étaient présentes. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais il y en avait quand même. C'était bizarre de voir le pub aussi désert lorsque je l'avais vu inondé de monde il y avait à peine quelques heures de ça.

 **« Suivez-moi donc, tous les deux… »** Nous invita Tom en marchant vers la cage d'escalier, pour ensuite grimper les diverses marches menant aux étages supérieurs réservés aux chambres.

Sans hésitation, nous le suivîmes, tout en nous tenant la main. Harry et moi, nous avions toujours été tactiles avec l'autre et il était rare de ne pas nous voir sans être main dans la main.

Après avoir monté deux étages, Tom nous conduisit dans le milieu d'un couloir, puis il ouvrit une porte et nous laissa entrer. L'un après l'autre, nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je fus surprise de voir le premier ministre en personne installé à un bureau.

 **« Hedwige ! »** Déclara Harry joyeusement et dans l'excitation lorsqu'il aperçut sa chouette blanche se tenant fièrement sur un perchoir installé au milieu de la pièce, pour ensuite aller la rejoindre et la caresser.

 **« Leïla ! »** Dis-je à mon tour lorsque je vis mon furet femelle couché sur son coussin au pied du perchoir.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle accourut vers moi et je me baissai afin que je puisse la prendre. Tout de suite, elle vint se blottir dans mon cou, puis elle descendit dans mes bras. Mon furet était aussi blanche qu'Hedwige et elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle était un familier et un animal magique.

 **« Nous avons retrouvé votre tante, Monsieur Potter. Elle a été soumise à un sortilège d'amnésie et elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est produit plus tôt dans la soirée. L'incident est, donc, définitivement clos. »** Annonça le premier ministre en faisant un signe à deux sièges afin que nous nous y installions.

Sans perdre de temps, nous marchâmes vers le bureau installé dans le fond de la pièce près d'une grande fenêtre, puis nous nous plaçâmes dans les sièges. Harry regarda le premier ministre incertain, mais avec curiosité, tandis que je dévisageais le ministre avec doute et méfiance. Il avait quelque chose dans sa manche, j'en étais sûr.

 **« Monsieur le ministre, je ne comprends pas très bien… J'ai enfreint la loi. Je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »** Commença Harry, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait.

 **« Ohhh… Voyons… »** Répondit le premier ministre de façon spectaculaire. **« On ne va pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban pour si peu et parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon. »** Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

 **« Que se passe-t-il vraiment, Monsieur le ministre ? »** intervins-je soupçonneuse.

 **« Euhm… Cependant, vous enfuir comme vous l'avez fait est une attitude très irresponsable, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles »** Continua-t-il.

Voilà donc la vraie raison pour laquelle il était là…

 **« Circonstances actuelles ? Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur… »** Répéta poliment Harry.

 **« Monsieur Potter… Nous avons un tueur en liberté… »** Répondit le premier ministre, comme si c'était une chose toute à fait normale.

 **« Sirius Black ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec moi ? »** Demanda Harry.

 **« Rien, rien… »** Répondit précipitamment le ministre de la magie, me faisant roulant des yeux.

Cet homme prenait vraiment mon frère pour un con. Même si Harry ne connaissait pas les faits ou la vérité, il pouvait dire que le ministre mentait. Ça se voyait.

 **« Maintenant, Tom va vous montrer votre chambre, Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Potter… »** Dit-il en nous congédiant et en nous montrant le dos.

À cela, je plissai les yeux et pinçai mes lèvres pour ses manières et son manque de respect. Qui se croyait-il être ?

Avant que je puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Harry me prit la main et me tirai avec lui afin d'éviter une future altercation avec le ministre. Cela fait, Harry et moi, nous sortîmes de la pièce en suivant Tom et Hedwige vint se poser sur le bras d'Harry.

Finalement, le jour de la rentrée pour Poudlard arriva rapidement après cette réunion avec nôtre cher ministre de la magie. Avant notre départ pour nous rendre à la gare afin de prendre le Poudlard Express, Harry et moi, nous descendîmes dans le pub et nous allâmes nous installer avec les Wesley ainsi qu'Hermione dans le but de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je me séparai d'Harry et j'allai m'asseoir près de Fred et George. Avant qu'Harry puisse également s'installé à la table, je vis du coin de mon œil, Monsieur Wesley l'intercepter et lui parler. Vu la position tendue de mon frère, je pouvais dire que c'était quelque chose de sérieux.

Tout en mangeant mon petit déjeuner, j'observai leur interaction. J'étais sûr que Monsieur Wesley mettait en garde Harry sur Sirius. J'étais aussi contrarié parce que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de parler à mon frère. Je voulais lui parler des journaux de notre père, mais avec les Wesley nous accablant et nous accaparant sans cesse, je n'avais pas trouvé une minute pour le faire. Ça allait devoir attendre dans le train. Je retournai alors mon attention à mon repas et à ce qui se passait autour de moi pour voir Ron et Hermione se chamailler encore une fois à propos de leurs animaux.

En fin de compte, nous nous rendîmes tous à la gare et nous montâmes dans le train, puis avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, je partis à la recherche d'un compartiment. Logiquement, j'étais chef des préfets Gryffondor, mais j'irais à la réunion plus tard.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche à travers le train pour un compartiment vide, nous en trouvâmes un, mais ce dernier était déjà occupé par un sorcier endormi. Vu son âge, je pouvais dorénavant dire qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur. Certainement de défense contre les forces du mal.

 **« Qui c'est ? »** Demanda Ron en le voyant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **« Le professeur R.J Lupin. »** Répondit Hermione, me faisant sourire de là où je me trouvais en face du professeur près de la fenêtre avec Harry à côté de moi et Hermione ainsi que Ron sur l'autre banquette.

 **« Tu sais tout, toi ! »** Lui reprocha Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« C'est marqué sur sa malle, espèce d'idiot ! »** Rétorqua Hermione en pointant du doigt la dite malle de sa main.

 **« Hermione a raison… »** Chantonnais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. **« Il s'agit en fait, pour être précise, du professeur Remus John Lupin… »** Fis-je avec un sourire.

 **« Comment le sais-tu ? »** Me questionna Harry.

 **« Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé des journaux de papa… Eh bien, il s'avère que le professeur Lupin était l'un des meilleurs amis de notre père et je te parlerais du reste plus tard. »** Fis-je, pour ensuite plonger les yeux dans l'un des journaux de mon père avide de découvrir l'histoire derrière l'arrestation de Sirius Black.

 **« Vous croyez qu'il dort ? »** Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers le professeur.

 **« Il en a tout l'air. »** Répondis-je.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »** Déclara-t-il, pour ensuite nous révéler en détail ce que Monsieur Wesley lui avait dit.

 **« J'ai du mal à y croire. Ça me parait étrange que Sirius Black se serait échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité tout simplement pour te retrouver. Ça ne concorde pas Harry. Il y a plus à cela. J'en suis certaine. »** Affirmais-je avec confiance.

 **« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »** Demanda Hermione.

 **« Sirius Black était un ami proche de notre père. De ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à présent, Sirius et notre père étaient comme des frères. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Cela depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés dans ce même train. Un peu comme Harry et Ron. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés après cela. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, comme s'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi, soudainement, Sirius aurait trahi son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi aurait-il tué un homme ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas. Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ce que je trouve le plus étrange… C'est qu'il n'a pas eu droit à un procès et que tous les autres partisans de Voldemort en ont eu droit. »** Murmurais-je en guise d'explication.

Harry me regarda avec les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, tandis qu'Hermione fixa devant elle avec des yeux perdus. Ron, lui, comme à l'habitude où le nom de Voldemort était mentionné, était devenu encore plus pale de ce qu'il était en temps normal. Réaction typique de Ron. Notre discussion fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrêt brutal du train.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. »** Débita Hermione avec anxiété, tout en regardant vers la porte du compartiment, pour ensuite faire de même vers la fenêtre, cherchant probablement une réponse quelconque sur ce qui était en train de passé.

Avant que toute autre chose puisse être dite, les lumières du train se mirent à clignoter, puis à s'éteindre complètement. Nous étions à présent dans l'obscurité totale. L'instant suivant, la vitre se mit à geler et une couche de glace la recouvrit. La température dans le compartiment se mit à baisser soudainement.

À cela, je sortis ma baguette et la visa vers la porte, puis, de nulle part, je vis une ombre encapuchonné avec un manteau. Elle semblait flotté et manqué de corps. Je reconnaissais les phénomènes qui se produisaient. Je l'avais vu en défense lors de l'étude de créatures magiques. Fol œil m'avait appris le sortilège pour repousser ces vils créatures.

Aussitôt, je me levai et me préparai mentalement à confronter les détraqueurs présents, car, apparemment, il y en avait plusieurs. C'était bien ma chance. Harry se levai également, tout en restant derrière moi, ressentant le danger à venir.

La minute suivante, la porte du compartiment glissa afin de s'ouvrir pour révéler un détraqueur et un autre de l'autre côté. Je pus tout de suite ressentir le désespoir me consumer, mais, bien vite, je pensai à des choses heureuses. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Harry tomber en arrière. Je brandis alors ma baguette vers la monstrueuse créature, tout comme je vis le professeur Lupin se lever.

 **« Expecto Patronum ! »** Criais-je furieusement en faisant ensuite surgir mon patronus en forme de renard de ma baguette, tout comme le professeur Lupin fit apparaitre un loup.

Aussi vite, les deux détraqueurs disparurent et une fois que je fus assuré qu'ils avaient bien quittés, je me tournai pour voir mon frère évanoui. Aussi soudainement, je me précipitai à lui et le pris dans mes bras, tout en essayant de le réveiller. Je n'étais pas étonné de sa réaction. J'aurais été dans le même état si je n'avais pas été préparé et formé pour faire le sortilège.

 **« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »** Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude ainsi que panique et toujours en étant secoué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, mon frère est fort et il survécu à pire que ça. Pour certaines personnes les détraqueurs ont des effets très puissants. Harry est l'un d'eux parce qu'il n'était pas préparé. Si je ne l'avais pas été moi-même, je serais dans la même position que lui. Heureusement, j'ai appris à faire un patronus. »** Répondis-je en la regardant avec un petit sourire rassurant, tout en jetant un œil vers Remus Lupin qui me m'examinait curieusement.

 **« Et il était parfait. Il est rare pour des sorciers, surtout des très jeunes, réussissent à produire parfaitement un patronus du premier coup. »** Me félicita-t-il.

 **« Merci. J'ai l'ai appris de l'un des meilleurs… »** Fis-je remarquer simplement.

 **« Puis-je vous demander qui ? »** Demanda-t-il très curieusement.

 **« Alastor Maugrey. »** Répondis-je avec un sourire affectueux.

 **« Je vois… »** Répondit le professeur Lupin en hochant la tête.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Harry revint à lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui souris et l'aidai à se relever, pour ensuite l'aider à s'assoir sur l'une des deux banquettes du compartiment. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains, puis il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui dans la confusion. Je remis ses lunettes sur son nez et je regardai dans ses yeux verts avec inquiétude écrit dans mes yeux bleus. Les yeux de notre père.

 **« C'était quoi cette chose qui est venu ? »** Demanda-t-il après un instant.

 **« C'était des détraqueurs. En temps normal, ils gardent les cellules d'Azkaban. Tenez… ça va vous aider à retrouver des forces. Je vais aller dire un mot au conducteur du train. »** Déclara Remus Lupin en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat avant de se lever de son siège et de sortir du compartiment.

 **« J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier… C'était une voix de femme… Est-ce que vous l'avez aussi entendu ? »** Demanda Harry une fois que le professeur Lupin disparu.

 **« Harry… »** Commença doucement Hermione. **« Personne n'a crié. »** L'informa-t-elle avec prudence.

 **« Personne ? »** Insista Harry, tout en regardant alternativement entre nous trois avec doute.

 **« Oh, Harry… »** Dis-je en comprenant et en réalisant tout d'un coup ce qui se passait avec lui. **« Tu as surement entendu maman lorsqu'elle a été - … »** M'interrompis-je avec des larmes dans les yeux en ne finissant pas, car je n'en n'avais pas besoin. **« Seules les personnes ayant vécues la mort de très près sont affectées par les détraqueurs de la sorte. Si je n'avais pas su comment utiliser le sortilège du Patronus, je me serais aussi évanouie. Tu n'es pas faible ou vulnérable. Je suis sûr que si tu apprends comment utiliser ce sortilège, tu ne seras pas autant atteint en présence du détraqueur. Tu devrais demander au professeur Lupin. Je suis sûr qu'il va te l'apprendre. Je te préviens par contre, apprendre ce sortilège est très difficile et fatiguant. Je t'aiderais à l'apprendre, mais je préfère avoir quelqu'un avec nous pour le faire. »** Dis-je sérieusement.

Avant l'arrivée du train à la gare, je me séparai de mon frère et je me dirigeai vers le compartiment des préfets où je me vêtis de mon uniforme, de mon manteau de sorcière et j'y accrochai l'insigne de préfet en chef Gryffondor, puis au bout d'encore une très longue période, le train s'immobilisa enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les préfets ainsi que tous les préfets en chef, comme Percy et moi, nous fîmes notre chemin vers les portes, descendîmes du train et nous attendîmes que tous les élèves sortent du train. Une fois que le train fut vide, tout le monde partit en direction des calèches et monta dedans où j'allai rejoindre mon frère, Hermione et Ron. Cela fait, les calèches partirent en direction du château.

En arrivant près du château, je souris heureuse d'être de retour dans cet endroit que je voyais comme une seconde maison. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être également triste parce que je savais que ça allait être la dernière année que je serais ici. L'année prochaine, je ferais autre chose et ma vie professionnelle commencerait. Je redoutais l'année prochaine pour l'unique raison que je ne serais pas présente pour mon frère.

Enfin, tout le monde descendit des calèches et chacun de nous, nous entrâmes dans le château, puis dans la Grande Salle et nous allâmes nous installer à la table réservée à notre maison.

Lorsque je passai devant la table des Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory me fit un large sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Je répondis en roulant des yeux et en secouant la tête, tout en souriant. Cédric était un très bon ami et il aimait flirter avec moi. C'était juste ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre nous. Nous étions seulement de très bons amis et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

En arrivant à la table Gryffondor, je posai un baiser sur le front de mon petit frère, ce qui fit sourire la plupart des élèves ainsi que quelques professeurs, puis je le serrai brièvement dans mes bras et j'allai ensuite m'installer entre Fred et George.

 **« Bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard… J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots qui sont d'une extrême importance… Tout d'abord, je suis heureux d'accueillir le professeur Lupin qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… »** Annonça le professeur Dumbledore interrompant toutes les conversations en cours.

Cette déclaration fut accueilli par des exclamations et des applaudissements enthousiastes ainsi que chaleureux. Dumbledore continua alors son discours, mais je l'écoutais que d'une seule oreille, préférant observer mes alentours et écouter vaguement ce que trafiquaient encore les jumeaux pour leur prochaine farce visant Rusard. Je pouvais voir Drago Malfoy regarder mon frère avec un ricanement et je savais qu'il allait encore créer des problèmes à mon frère. Il allait falloir que je garde un œil attentif à ce serpent. Finalement, Dumbledore reprit sa place et le festin pu enfin commencer.

Après qu'il fut terminé, Percy et moi, nous nous levâmes avec les préfets de Gryffondor, puis nous conduisîmes les élèves de la maison vers la tour de Gryffondor se trouvant au septième étage.

Dans la salle commune, nous fîmes visiter les lieux aux premières années et nous leur expliquâmes les règles à suivre, tandis que les élèves des autres années partirent tous chacun dans leur propre direction.

Après cette première nuit dans le château, les cours se poursuivirent normalement ainsi que mes patrouilles le soir en tant que préfet en chef. La sécurité du château s'était renforcée et des détraqueurs gardaient le château, car, apparemment, Sirius Black avait été repéré à Pré-au-Lard. Je me demandais quel était son véritable but. Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement ou ce qu'il voulait atteindre.

 **« Alors… Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »** Demandais-je à côté de Fred et de George, tout en regardant Hermione lire la gazette des sorciers.

 **« Sirius Black a été vu… »** Dit-elle attirant l'attention des élèves à proximité de nous à la table. **« Pas très loin d'ici en fait. »** Ajouta-t-il en posant la gazette sur la table afin que l'on puisse lire l'article.

 **« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va venir à Poudlard quand même ? »** Demanda Neville paniqué.

 **« Avec les Détraqueurs à toutes les entrées du château ? Je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi stupide. »** Répondit Dean.

 **« Il leur a déjà filé entre les doigts à Azkaban… Je ne pense pas que ça va l'arrêter. Il peut très bien recommencer. »** Intervint Seamus.

 **« C'est vrai. Black peut être partout. C'est comme essayé d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. C'est impossible. Il est doué et intelligent. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »** Ajouta un élève de l'année d'Harry que je ne reconnus pas.

Cette dernière déclaration fut accueillie par un silence lourd en tension. À partir de là, personne ne dit plus un mot. J'observai alors mon frère pour le voir avec un air inquiet et anxieux sur son visage. Dans le confort, je lui fis un sourire. Cela eut le don de le calmer un peu et de faire disparaitre ses craintes, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait.

 **« Professeur ! »** Appelais-je en me précipitant dans le couloir du deuxième étage lorsque je vis le professeur McGonagall.

À mon appel, elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna dans ma direction et je parcouru le reste de la distance qui me séparais d'elle.

 **« Miss Potter ? Un problème ? »** Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

 **« En fait, professeur, je me posais une question… En réalité, il s'agit d'Harry. Vous savez comme moi qu'à partir de cette année, il est normalement permis pour les élèves de troisième année de sortir visiter Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, il n'a pas eu la signature de notre oncle moldu et je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution afin de lui permettre de s'y rendre tout de même ? »** Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur à la fin.

 **« Seuls les parents ou un tuteur peut signer l'autorisation de sortie. »** répondit-elle avec une expression navrée.

 **« Ne pourrais-je pas devenir sa tutrice ? »** Demandais-je avec espoir.

 **« Vous le pourriez, après tout, vous êtes de l'âge, mais réfléchissez bien à ce sujet, c'est une lourde responsabilité »** Me mit-elle en garde.

 **« De toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose étant donné que je me suis toujours occupé de lui. »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **« Bien… Il faut que vous preniez les dispositions soit avec le Ministère, soit avec les Gobelins de Gringotts. C'est à vous de voir. Peut-être… Devriez-vous en parler avec Albus… »** Me proposa-t-elle.

 **« Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser ou manquer de respect, professeur, mais j'ai appris certaines choses qui me font ne plus avoir confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Saviez-vous par exemple que mes parents avaient rédigé un testament dans lequel ils reprenaient leurs souhaits ? Dans ceux-ci, il était mentionné que s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose pour une raison ou une autre, mon frère et moi devions être confié à certaines personnes. Ces mêmes personnes étaient tous des sorciers. Alors… Excusez-moi, mais je préfère prendre contact avec les Gobelins et je prendrais toutes les dispositions afin d'avoir la tutelle légale de mon frère. »** Déclarais-je avec détermination et conviction.

 **« Je n'en savais rien… Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-moi appel, Miss Potter. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant avant d'hocher la tête, pour ensuite partir.

Un mois après la rentrée scolaire, la première visite à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Je m'en voulais de laisser Harry derrière, mais, je ne pouvais rien faire. Dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement en tant que préfet en chef. Je devais superviser la visite et surveiller les trouble-fêtes qui causaient trop d'ennuis. C'était tout de même ironique parce que moi-même, j'étais un trouble-fête.

Lorsque ma patrouille fut terminée et que Percy prit le relai, j'allai à la recherche de Fred et de George. Je les trouvai très rapidement dans le magasin de Zonko, le magasin de friandises et sucreries en tout genre. J'achetai divers variétés de sucreries et de chocolats afin de remonter un peu le moral à mon frère dès mon retour.

Une fois que je fus dehors, j'abandonnai Fred, George ainsi que Lee, puis je partis à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione. En plein milieu de mon chemin à me balader dans le petit village, je me sentis surveiller. Automatiquement, je me retournai et je vis le museau d'un chien dépasser d'une ruelle. Je secouai la tête amusée en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Discrètement, je lui fis signe, puis me retournai et repartis à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione.

Bien vite, je les retrouvai dans la librairie du village et je les rejoignis, puis nous profitâmes du reste de notre temps dans Pré-au-Lard pour nous promener et je leur montrai également la cabane hurlante. Cependant, même, si, à présent, je connaissais le véritable secret derrière la cabane elle-même grâce aux livres de mon père, je ne dis pas un mot à ce sujet. Donc, je me contentai de leur montrer l'endroit de l'extérieur, surtout au cas où c'était là que Sirius se cachait et se réfugiait.

Assez tôt, nous rebroussâmes chemin et nous nous dirigeâmes de retour vers le château. Nous trouvâmes Harry dans la Grande salle. Il sourit et se leva en nous voyant arrivé. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras, puis nous décidâmes d'aller dans la salle commune.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous atteignîmes les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor, mais nous ne pûmes aller jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame gardant l'entrée de la tour parce qu'une foule d'élèves bloquaient le passage. À cela, je fronçai les sourcils dans la confusion, puis je me décidai à forcer le passage afin de découvrir ce qui se passait vraiment.

 **« Laissez-moi passer… Je suis préfet en chef ! »** Annonçais-je en poussant les élèves de mon passage. Je fus d'ailleurs rejoint par Harry, Ron et Hermione. De loin, je vis la tête de Percy arrivée en même temps. **« Tu sais ce qui se passe, Perce ? »** Demandais-je en arrivant près de lui, mais je me figeai lorsque je vis les dégâts dans le tableau.

En effet, il y avait des traces de grandes griffes et la toile était déchirée. La Grosse Dame, elle, avait disparue. Il ne fallait pas que je sois un génie pour savoir qui était le responsable.

 **« Tout le monde reste en dehors de la tour tant que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas venu. Perce, reste ici, je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall. »** Dis-je avant de descendre les escaliers, pour ensuite partir à la recherche des dits professeurs.

Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et après explications sur ce qui venait de se produire, nous arrivâmes à la tour Gryffondor.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, professeur Dumbledore ? »** Demandais-je en utilisant une voix innocente lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face du tableau vide, tout en examinant les dégâts.

En attendant que le professeur Dumbledore finisse d'examiner les dommages du tableau, le professeur McGonagall et Rusard se mirent à rechercher la Grosse Dame, tandis que Percy et moi, nous nous occupâmes de garder les élèves tranquilles et au calme.

 **« Professeur, j'ai trouvé la Grosse Dame… Regardez… »** Déclara Rusard en pointant un tableau représentant la savane.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se retourna vers le tableau en question pour voir la tête de la Grosse Dame apparaitre de derrière un gros et imposant rocher. Elle avait l'air terrifier et paniquer. Professeur Dumbledore monta alors les quelques marches, le séparant du tableau, et je le suivis avec le professeur McGonagall pendant le temps que Percy essayait de garder tout le monde en place.

 **« Chère madame… Qui a osé vous faire ce mal ? »** Demanda Dumbledore sereinement et calmement.

 **« Il - … Il a des yeux de démon… C'était atroce… Une âme aussi noire que le nom qu'il porte… Celui dont tout le monde parle, professeur. Il était ici, dans le château… Sirius Black… »** Pleurnicha-t-elle avant de se remettre à l'abri une nouvelle fois derrière le rocher.

 **« Faites fermer toutes les issus, Monsieur Rusard ! »** Ordonna Dumbledore en se tournant vers le concerné. **« Tout le monde se rend dans la Grande Salle et cela, sans attendre ! »** Annonça-t-il fermement et d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, je me tournai sur mes talons, attrapai la main d'Harry dans la mienne afin que je ne le quitte pas des yeux et je fis en sorte que tous les élèves se rendent à la Grande Salle comme demander par le directeur.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, des lits provisoires furent établies dans toute la salle et je me plaçai dans un lit à côté d'Harry, ne voulant pas être séparé de lui une seule seconde. Je savais que Sirius ne ferait rien contre Harry ou rien de stupide, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'on pense qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec moi. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi je gardais pour moi-même certaines informations d'Harry jusqu'à ce que j'étais sûr de trouver toute la vérité de cette histoire.

Après l'intrusion de Sirius dans le château, l'automne arriva très vite ainsi que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

Actuellement, j'étais dans les gradins supportant mon frère, tout en observant le match avec attention, comme je le pouvais avec la forte pluie qui tombait. Il faisait un temps médiocre et dégelasse. Je ne comprenais pas comment le match était encore permis avec ce temps. Le ciel était si sombre et c'était à peine si l'on voyait encore quelque chose. Les feuilles mortes tombées des arbres volaient partout créant des tourbillons. Il y avait même des éclairs faisant leur apparition et ça ne me rassurait pas. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais. J'avais un pressentiment et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Heureusement que malgré le mauvais temps, j'avais pensé à lancer un sort de chauffage sur Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux ainsi que Lee et moi.

Soudainement, je me levai de mon siège lorsque je vis Harry voler vers le haut et vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas bon. Hermione fit la même chose et, toutes les deux, nous regardâmes vers le ciel avec appréhension, inquiétude et, pour ma part, angoisse.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent pour devenir de longues minutes interminables et toujours pas de signe de mon frère. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter et à avoir peur.

Brusquement, je vis Harry tomber vers le sol à toute vitesse et je réalisai très vite, que son balai avait disparu.

 **« HARRY ! »** Hurlais-je effrayée et de terreur pour mon frère avec des larmes coulant le long de mon visage. **« HARRY ! »** Criais-je une nouvelle fois.

Aussi soudainement, je vis Dumbledore se lever et viser sa baguette sur mon frère, puis la chute vertigineuse de mon frère ralenti et, finalement, le corps inconscient de mon frère se posa avec douceur sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch.

À toute vitesse et en ne me préoccupant pas si je bousculais quelqu'un, je déambulai des gradins dans une course précipitée, puis j'accélérai mon rythme une fois que mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol. En quelques minutes, je fus à côté de mon frère et je le pris dans mes bras, tout en essayant de le porter. Venant à mon secours, les jumeaux s'emparèrent d'Harry et, tous les trois, nous allâmes sans plus tarder dans la direction de l'infirmerie, suivit rapidement par Hermione, Ron, Lee ainsi que le professeur McGonagall.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh nous fit déposer Harry sur un lit, puis elle nous chassa. Je quittai la salle à contrecœur en étant trainé par les jumeaux, mais je restai devant les portes en faisant les cent pas.

 **« C'est bon. Il n'a rien de bien méchant. Il aura juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Il a eu de la chance que le professeur Dumbledore a amorti se chute, sinon, ça aurait pu lui être fatal. Il a vraiment eu de la chance. »** Annonça Pomfresh après un certain temps.

Aussitôt, j'entrai dans l'infirmerie en courant et je me précipitai à mon petit frère, puis je me laissai tomber dans une chaise et je lui pris la main attendant qu'il se réveille.

 **« Hey, il va se réveiller… Harry est un combattant… »** Dit George en mettant une main sur mon épaule dans le confort.

 **« Et puis ça ne serait pas notre cher sauveur s'il ne l'était pas… »** Ajouta Fred en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'il réussit car un petit sourire apparu sur le coin de ma bouche.

 **« Merci, les gars… »** Dis-je simplement.

 **« C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis. »** Se contenta de répondre George en resserrant mon épaule, tandis que Fred se mit sur mon autre côté.

À la fin de plusieurs heures, Harry reprit conscience et notre groupe dut lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle que son balai avait eu un rendez-vous avec le Saule Cogneur. Je savais qu'il était triste et déçu de ce fait parce qu'il tenait vraiment à son balai, surtout que c'était le premier cadeau qu'il avait reçu d'une personne extérieure. Il lui tenait à cœur. Lorsque je vis son visage déconfit, je me promis de trouver un moyen pour lui en acheter un nouveau.

Finalement, le cours des choses reprit normalement et Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain de son réveil. Harry avait bien entendu protester, mais, Pomfresh n'avait rien voulu entendre. J'avais essayé de la dissuadé, mais disons que je m'étais fait très vite renvoyé de l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Deux bonnes semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident avec les Détraqueurs lors du match de Quidditch Gryffondor- Poufsouffle et, actuellement, je me promenais dans le domaine de Poudlard avec Harry pendant que les autres élèves s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais décidé de rester avec mon frère afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. Nous nous promenions à l'extérieur profitant de l'une des rares journées ensoleillées. L'air était froid et glacé étant donné la saison, mais il était aussi agréable de sentir le soleil sur la peau de notre visage.

 **« J'ai essayé de parler au professeur McGonagall au sujet des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, mais il faut absolument que ça soit un parent ou un tuteur qui donnent l'autorisation en signant le document. Après que j'ai parlé avec elle sur les possibilités de ce que je pouvais faire étant donné que je suis de l'âge légal, elle m'a informé que je pourrais commencer à introduire des démarches afin que je devienne ta tutrice jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes tes 17ans. Sachant que le faire par le Ministère va prendre une très longue période, j'ai contacté les Gobelins de Gringotts et ils ont commencés toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que cela puisse être possible. Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Par contre, je ne sais pas si cette année tu pourras aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je réfléchis sur un autre moyen de te faire aller sans devoir avoir besoin de l'autorisation. Il faut que je pense encore à quelque chose. »** L'informais-je en souriant, tout en marchant à côté de lui avec nos mains liées ensemble.

 **« Est-ce que je serais encore obliger de rester avec les Dursley ? »** Demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

 **« Non, tu vivras avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher après un endroit où l'on pourrait vivre parce que la famille Potter possédait quelques endroits à travers le monde. Je te montrerais la liste plus tard et nous choisirons ensemble un endroit approprié. Après cela, je passerais à Gringotts afin d'arranger les choses et leur demander qu'ils installent toutes les protections nécessaires étant donné qu'elles sont les plus puissantes. »** Répondis-je en le tirant vers un banc, pour qu'ensuite nous nous laissâmes tous les deux tomber dessus.

 **« Dis-moi… Pourquoi lorsque Sirius Black est mentionné, tu ne sembles pas avoir peur ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que ça a à voir avec le fait que j'ai lu les journaux de papa. L'homme décrit dans ces livres et l'homme qui a été accusé pour meurtre, ne correspondent pas. Ce sont deux hommes différents. Tu sais… J'ai lu les livres… J'étais intrigué et j'avais soif de connaitre plus de choses sur nos parents, mais, en même temps, je voulais connaitre la vérité. Papa a commencé à écrire ces livres lorsqu'il était très jeune. J'ai regardé la dernière date et c'était celle du jour de sa mort. Je n'ai pas encore lu jusqu'au bout tous les livres parce qu'ils sont nombreux, mais j'ai lu certains passages. Je dois te dire que j'ai été satisfait. Je t'avais parlé de mes soupçons comme quoi les actions de Sirius ainsi que son amitié avec papa ne concordaient pas du tout. Selon papa, Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret, ce n'était pas lui qui gardait cacher la localisation d'où nous nous trouvions lorsque nos parents se cachaient de Voldemort. Le gardien c'était Peter Pettigrow. Une chose encore plus étrange que j'ai découverte est le fait que papa dit qu'il savait que Peter les avait trahis. Le vrai responsable de la mort de nos parents, c'est cet homme, pas Sirius. Par contre, il faut que je découvre ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Sirius et Pettigrow ce jour-là. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »** Déclarais-je avec les lèvres pincées dans la frustration et l'irritation.

 **« Si Sirius Black n'est pas responsable de la mort de nos parents… Pourquoi essaie-t-il de m'atteindre ? »** Demanda-t-il avec confusion et incompréhension, tout en fronçant les sourcils, mais en regardant devant lui sur le Lac Noir.

 **« Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'il y a autre chose à l'histoire. Je vais essayer d'en découvrir plus. Fais-moi confiance… Dès que j'apprends ou que je découvre quelque chose de nouveau, je t'en parlerai au plus vite. »** Répondis-je sérieusement.

Après une courte période à nous trouver assis sur ce banc près du Lac Noir, nous nous levâmes et nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener dans les bois dans la Foret Interdite, mais pas trop profondément en connaissant les dangers qu'ils pourraient y avoir.

Lorsque nous fumes au beau milieu des bois, nous croisâmes le chemin du professeur Lupin. Nous lui sourîmes et il nous retourna un de ses sourires discrets.

 **« Professeur ? »** Demanda Harry au bout d'un certain temps à marcher dans un silence paisible.

 **« Oui… »** L'invita le professeur Lupin en tournant sa tête de quelque peu vers mon frère.

 **« Je me demandais… Pourquoi les Détraqueurs m'affectent-ils autant ? »** Le questionna mon frère.

Le professeur Lupin resta silencieux durant un instant en semblant être perdu dans ses pensées profondes, puis il prit la parole.

 **« Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les tueurs les plus immondes qu'il puisse exister. Ils se nourrissent de toutes les sensations agréables, les souvenirs heureux jusqu'à ce que la personne ne garde en mémoire les pires moments de sa vie, les plus douloureux. Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses, Monsieur Potter, trop de choses pour votre jeune âge. Les Détraqueurs s'attaquent à vous pour cette raison et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils vous affectent plus que quiconque. Je pense que Miss Potter peut confirmer le fait, que si elle ne savait pas produire un Patronus, les Détraqueurs l'affecteront tout autant qu'ils le font avec vous… »** Répondit le professeur Lupin en tournant son regard sur moi.

 **« Professeur Lupin a raison, Harry. Si je n'avais pas été préparé, si je n'avais pas su ce qui se passait, j'aurais eu la même réaction que toi. D'ailleurs, c'est parce que j'ai pensé à toi, à te protéger que j'ai pu faire ce Patronus. Bien sûr, j'ai vu toute la théorie et je me suis exercé afin de produire un bon Patronus, mais je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais ces choses lorsque je serais face à un Détraqueur. Cette tristesse, ce désespoir et ce vide, je ne le souhaite à personne. J'ai eu un très bon enseignant qui me l'a appris et j'ai pu le développer très rapidement parce que selon lui, j'ai un don en défense. Tu es fort et courageux, Harry. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. La façon dont les Détraqueurs t'affectent ne te fait pas une personne faible pour autant. Avec de l'entrainement, tu pourras produire un merveilleux Patronus et la prochaine fois que tu croiseras le chemin d'un Détraqueur, tu l'enverras voir ailleurs. »** Dis-je en souriant et en lui resserrant la main, tout en ayant un petit rire amusé à la fin.

 **« Des paroles de sagesse et vous faites preuve de la même bonté que votre mère, Miss Potter. Comme vous, elle voyait le bien dans tous, même lorsque c'était qu'une partie infime. Lily était le confort de tout le monde. Elle savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour rassurer et réconforter une personne dans le besoin. »** Déclara le professeur Lupin d'une voix pensive et seconde.

 **« Vous connaissiez notre mère, Professeur ? »** Demanda Harry surpris.

 **« Je l'ai connu lorsque j'étais moi-même élève à Poudlard. Elle m'a aidé et soutenu lorsque d'autres m'ont tourné le dos. »** Murmura le professeur Lupin en ayant des yeux perdus devant lui.

 **« Harry… Je te l'ai dit… Professeur Lupin était l'un des meilleurs amis de papa. Je te l'ai dit dans le train. »** Fis-je avec un regard significatif.

 **« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »** Demanda le professeur Lupin intrigué.

 **« À mes 17ans, j'ai eu accès à mon coffre faisant partie de l'héritage Potter. Dedans, il y avait des journaux écrits par notre père. Des journaux qui mentionnent votre amitié et toutes les choses que vous avez faites ensemble. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. »** Dis-je avec un regard significatif, lui faisant comprendre que je connaissais son secret.

 **« Professeur… Pourriez-vous m'apprendre comment combattre ces Détraqueurs ? »** Demanda Harry, nous reconcentrant sur le sujet principal et changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

 **« Je ne vais pas dire que je suis un expert en la matière, mais étant donné que les Détraqueurs semblent avoir pris gout à vous, Monsieur Potter, je vais vous aider et je vais vous apprendre à produire un Patronus afin que vous puissiez vous défendre contre eux. Cependant, ça devra attendre un peu. »** Répondit le professeur Lupin avant d'hocher la tête pour chacun de nous et pour ensuite nous laisser.

XXX

Les jours passèrent pour faire la place aux semaines et l'hiver remplaça bientôt l'automne. Le premier week-end de la saison fut une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais observé Harry ces derniers jours et je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Il n'avait pas en tête comme but de rester au château pendant que tout le monde partait pour Pré-au-Lard. Ce fut pourquoi, Fred, George et moi, nous attendions un peu en arrière en attendant que mon petit frère agisse. Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps.

 **« Fred, George… Regardez… »** Murmurais-je à mes deux meilleurs amis en pointant du doigt vers le sol, tout en regardant avec un sourire amusé les traces de pas se formés sur le sol recouvert de neige de la cour principal du château.

Fred et George se contentèrent de sourire, puis, ensemble, ils attrapèrent mon frère et le trainèrent à l'abri des regards. Je les rejoignis très vite et enleva la cape d'invisibilité de mon père que j'avais donné à mon frère après l'avoir reçu moi-même lorsque j'étais entré à Poudlard.

Lorsque la cape fut enlevé du corps de mon frère, il regarda autour de lui dans la confusion et en étant prêt à sortir sa baguette, mais il se calma très vite et me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il me vit avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et le regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Qu'avons-nous ici, les jumeaux ? »** Demandais-je, tout en gardant mes fixés sur mon frère.

 **« Eh bien… Je dirais que notre cher sauveur… »** Commença Fred d'une voix trainante.

 **« … avait l'intention de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation. »** Termina George avec un sourire malicieux.

 **« Je veux juste allé à Pré-au-Lard… Je m'ennui ici tout seul. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux même pas faire du Quidditch parce qu'il neige et parce que je n'ai plus de balai. S'il te plait, Isa, laisse-moi y aller. »** Me supplia mon frère avec des yeux de chiot.

 **« De un… ces yeux ne fonctionnent pas sur moi et de deux… j'ai un meilleur moyen pour que tu te rendes à Pré-au-Lard sans pour autant te faire prendre. En utilisant la cape de papa, tu as oublié un fait essentiel… Lorsqu'il neige, tes empreintes de pieds peuvent se voir. Il faut être un véritable idiot pour ne pas remarquer des traces de pas se créant dans la neige lorsqu'il n'y a pas de corps visible. »** L'informais-je d'une voix douce avec gentillesse.

 **« Comment est-ce possible ? »** Me questionna-t-il avec espoir en ignorant brillamment ma remarque.

 **« Le secret de notre réussite… »** Dis-je en sortant un morceau de parchemin de la poche de mon manteau. **« Ne t'es-tu jamais demander comment Fred, George et moi, nous avons réussi tous nos tours et farces sans se faire prendre par Rusard ou un professeur. Ceci… »** Continuais-je en désignant le document dans ma main gantée. **« … est ce que l'on appelle la carte des Maraudeurs. Je l'ai eu un peu par hasard, mais, il s'avère que toi et moi, nous sommes les détenteurs légitimes. Cette carte a été créée par un groupe d'amis qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient comme Fred, George et moi. Cette carte est spéciale… Elle reprend Poudlard dans les moindres détails ainsi que tous les passages secrets et certains d'entre eux te mèneront à Pré-au-Lard. »** Souris-je largement avec un clin d'œil en voyant ses yeux se mettre à briller de méfaits.

 **« Pourquoi sommes-nous les détenteurs légitimes et qui sont les Maraudeurs ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué.

 **« Les Maraudeurs se composent d'un groupe de quatre personne, enfin… trois, mais il y en a une qui est plus un suivant qu'autre chose. Les Maraudeurs sont quatre élèves qui étaient à Poudlard. Dans ce groupe il y a Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Je connais l'identité réelle de ces personnes, mais je te révèlerai ce secret lorsqu'il sera temps. Pourquoi sommes-nous les détenteurs ? Eh bien… Cornedrue nous est en fait lié plus que tu ne le pense. »** Répondis-je de façon énigmatique. **« Maintenant… »** Repris-je avec sérieux. **« Nous allons la partager. Lorsque j'en aurais besoin, tu me la donneras et j'en ferais de même avec toi. Essai de ne pas te faire prendre. Pour l'utiliser il y a une formule… »** Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. **« Les jumeaux… à vous l'honneur de lui montrer… »** Les invitais-je.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent et, tous les deux, ils se mirent dans des positions accroupies devant nous avant de sortir leurs baguettes. Fred pris les devants, car il tapota le morceau de parchemin que je venais de déplier.

 **« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »** Déclara-t-il, pour ensuite retiré sa baguette du parchemin.

Une fois la déclaration dite, le symbole des Maraudeurs apparut sur le parchemin, puis le plan de Poudlard ainsi que les passages secrets se dessinèrent dans les moindres détails.

Harry regarda la carte avec de grands yeux, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **« Maintenant, elle est à toi comme à moi. Tu dois faire très attention à ce que personne ne puisse l'obtenir. »** Dis-je avec insistance.

 **« La formule pour faire disparaitre le plan et pour sceller la carte est… Méfaits accomplis… Fais-le à chaque fois que tu as terminé avec. »** Déclara George, tout en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin afin de faire disparaitre tous les détails de Poudlard.

 **« Fais attention, Harry, et surtout… ne sois pas en retard de Pré-au-Lard. Personne ne connait les passages secrets à part les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes, Fred, George et moi. Lorsque tu arrives à Pré-au-Lard, fais attention à ce que personne ne te voie. Utilise la cape et, s'il te plait, reste discret et ne t'attires pas d'ennuis en provoquant Malfoy et sa petite bande de merdeux. »** Dis-je en utilisant un ton, lui faisant comprendre de pas faire le contraire de ce que je lui demandais.

Cela dit, j'embrassai mon frère sur son front, puis je fis mon chemin vers Pré-au-Lard avec George et Fred, en étant sur chacun de mes côtés. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous arrivâmes au village commerçant et nous profitâmes de notre visite à faire les magasins.

Après plusieurs heures à profiter de Pré-au-Lard, je sentis la manche de mon manteau être tirée doucement. Je regardai, mais ne vis personne. Je compris alors que c'était mon frère et avec un simple sort, je dissimulai ses traces de pas, puis je tirai Fred et George avec moi et nous marchâmes vers la maison hurlante où je savais que ça serait un endroit désert et isolé.

Lorsque je fus assuré que personne n'était dans les parages ou était à l'écoute, je fis un signe à Harry pour qu'il retire sa cape. Je le vis très vite assit sur un rocher et je le rejoignis. Il semblait si troublé par quelque chose et ça me navrait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je me décidai de prendre les devants sous les regards concernés des jumeaux ainsi que d'Hermione et Ron venant d'arriver.

 **« Harry… Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demandais-je avec soucis et avec un visage préoccupé.

 **« J'ai - … J'ai entendu une conversation entre McGonagall, Fudge et la propriétaire du pub des Trois Balais… Ils parlaient à propos de Sirius Black et comme quoi il aurait été un mangemort. Ils pensent que c'est lui qui a trahit nos parents. Mais… il y a plus. McGonagall a dit que Sirius Black est mon parrain… Est-ce que tu le savais ? »** Me demanda-t-il.

 **« Non. Je ne le savais pas. Je n'ai pas été aussi loin dans les journaux de papa. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai seulement survolé quelques passages, mais je n'ai encore rien lu sur ce sujet. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi il essai de t'atteindre. Je ne sais pas, Harry. Tant que nous ne saurons pas la vérité, on ne peut pas être sûr de son but. Cependant, Harry, je ne pense pas que Sirius est coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse… »** Dis-je avec conviction. **« Je ne suis pas sûr lorsque j'avance ceci, mais je pense que son arrestation et son emprisonnement sont un coup monté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison derrière. »** Ajoutais-je d'une voix réfléchie.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »** Demanda Hermione en s'avançant et en s'asseyant sur l'autre côté d'Harry.

 **« Penses-y, Hermione… Sirius était considéré comme un mangemort… Le Ministère le voyait comme un traitre, mais aussi comme un meurtrier. La plupart des mangemorts et, même toutes les autres personnes ayant été envoyé à Azkaban, ont été jugés par un procès. C'est la loi et c'est une obligation. Toute personne accusée de crime a droit à un procès afin de se justifier, mais aussi pour se défendre. Il me semble étrange que Sirius n'a pas eu droit à un seul procès. Il a tout de suite été envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'a pas pu se défendre et il n'a pas été soumis au Sérum de vérité. De ce que la gazette des sorciers a écrit à ce sujet lors de l'arrestation de Sirius, il ne s'est même pas défendu contre les Aurors. Au contraire, il s'est rendu. Je trouve que c'est un comportement bizarre pour un homme qui semble coupable. »** Expliquais-je en utilisant une voix faisant comprendre que je ne croyais pas en la culpabilité de Sirius.

 **« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais sans preuve concrète, nous pouvons rien faire. »** Murmura-t-elle en accord avec moi.

 **« Il est aussi étrange que la seule preuve qui a été retrouvée est un simple doigt. Où est donc passé le reste du corps de Pettigrow ? Aucun sort ne fait ça. Le corps s'est tout simplement volatilisé. »** Dis-je en faisant un claquement de doigt afin de démontrer mon point de vue. **« Je crois en l'innocence de Sirius Black et je pense qu'il ne veut aucun mal à Harry ou à moi. J'en suis sûr. J'ai un sentiment qu'il y a plus à l'histoire. »** Terminais-je.

 **« Envisageons que tu as raison… Que s'est-il alors passé à Peter Pettigrow ? Il a bien dû être quelque part. Comment a-t-il pu disparaitre ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Je ne sais pas, mais il peut y avoir plusieurs scénarios et explications. Peut-être que Pettigrow s'est coupé le doigt dans l'espoir de se faire passer pour mort afin d'accuser Sirius, puis il a disparu en transplanant… »** Songeais-je. **« C'est l'un des nombreux scénarios qui me viennent en tête pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Le seul pouvant nous dire ce qui s'est passé, c'est Sirius Black et personne ne sait où il est. »** Dis-je dans un ton défait.

 **« Ta proposition tient la route… »** Fit Ron avec gravité et sérieux. **« Peut-être faudrait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? »** Proposa-t-il.

 **« Non, pas lorsque l'on n'est pas sûr et que l'on a aucune preuve. En plus, je n'ai plus confiance au jugement de Dumbledore depuis que j'ai découvert mon héritage, mais aussi le testament de nos parents. »** Dis-je en me tournant vers Harry.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là, Isa ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Lorsque je suis allé à Gringotts afin de régler les choses. Ils m'ont donné une copie du testament de nos parents. En résumé, il reprenait leurs souhaits s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Dans ces souhaits, il y avait une demande précise. Cette demande était que nous ne soyons absolument pas placés chez les Dursley, mais dans des familles sorcières. Entre autre, il y avait la famille Londubat, Tonks et Bones. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Tu veux dire que tout ce temps où l'on a été traité comme des esclaves, nous aurions pu vivre une vie de famille normale, aimante et heureuse ? »** Demanda-t-il incrédule et choqué de ce que je venais de lui révéler.

 **« Oui. Dumbledore n'a jamais été ton tuteur magique. Tu n'en a pas en réalité. Les personnes qui auraient pu être considérés comme tes tuteurs sont Sirius ainsi qu'Alice Londubat, la mère de Neville. De ce que j'ai appris, elle a été hospitalisé dans le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste avec son mari après avoir été torturé jusqu'à la folie le même jour que nos parents ont été tués. Ils étaient des Aurors et Alice est ta marraine. Moi-même, j'ai appris qui est mon parrain et ma marraine. Ma marraine c'est la cousine de Sirius et la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy. Andromède Black-Tonks. Mon parrain… Eh bien, ça été choquant, mais je comprends pourquoi il était gentil avec moi quand il ne l'était pas pour toi… Mon parrain c'est Severus Rogue alias le professeur Rogue. »** L'informais-je.

 **« R - … Ro - … Rogue ? »** Demanda Ron en bégayant et en devenant pale, tout en se laissant tombé sur la neige dans le choc.

 **« Ouais. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

XXX

À présent, nous étions dans le mois de Décembre et la plupart des élèves, à l'exception de quelques-uns, avaient quitté le château afin de passer leur vacance avec leurs proches et famille.

En ce moment, j'accompagnais Harry pour nous rendre dans le bureau du professeur Lupin, car, un peu plus tôt, ce dernier avait pris contact avec Harry afin qu'il lui enseigner comment se défendre contre un détraqueur. Si j'étais présente, c'était uniquement parce qu'Harry m'avait demandé de l'accompagné. Ne voulant pas laisser tomber mon frère, j'avais accepté.

En fin de compte, nous entrâmes dans la salle où allait avoir lieu la leçon particulière d'Harry. J'allai alors me mettre dans un coin afin de les laisser tranquille et de les observer.

 **« Avant tout… Il s'agit d'un acte de magie très avancé qui dépasse beaucoup le niveau de votre âge. »** Déclara le professeur Lupin avec sérieux et un visage grave. **« Le sortilège que je vais vous apprendre, est le sortilège du Patronus… Un Patronus représente une forme de force positive. C'est un peu un bouclier. Le détraqueur va s'acharner sur lui au lieu du sorcier qui le produit. Cependant, pour que cela fonctionne, il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir, un bon et heureux souvenir qui doit également être assez puissant. »** Poursuivit-il d'une voix calme et claire.

Dès lors, la leçon continua avec les explications du professeur Lupin, puis il se servit d'un Épouvantard comme cobaye et Harry commença alors à s'entrainer afin de former un Patronus. D'abord, il fut à peine visible et corporel, mais, par la suite, après un certain nombre d'essais supplémentaires, il parvint à un résultat satisfaisant. Son Patronus n'était pas en pleine forme corporelle, mais il était tout de même de la forme d'un dôme, un peu comme un bouclier.

Lorsque la leçon pris fin, Harry était complètement épuiser et fatigué. Je dus même l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et le monter jusque dans son dortoir afin qu'il se repose. J'étais vraiment fier de lui et de son exploit. Il était très difficile de produire un Patronus. Cela prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Normalement, le Patronus était appris plus tard dans le programme de Poudlard. Tout comme moi, il avait un don naturel pour les défenses.

Après l'avoir laissé sur son lit dans son dortoir, je sortis de la pièce et j'allai dans la salle commune, puis je me mis à une table et je commençai à travailler sur les devoirs qui avaient été donné par les professeurs pour la rentrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé d'où je me trouvais dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée par un craquement. Je me redressai, puis plissai les yeux vers la direction du bruit pour constater qu'il venait de la cage des escaliers en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs. Très vite, une ombre apparu et, la seconde suivante, je pu voir mon frère émerger.

 **« Harry ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix encore endormie, mais aussi confuse.

 **« J'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange sur la carte. Je pense que tu avais raison sur le fait que Pettigrow pourrait être vivant après tout ! »** Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant la carte afin que je l'examine moi-même.

 **« Comment ça ? »** Demandais-je toujours en le regardant, mais avec les sourcils froncés. **« Si tu l'as vu sur la carte, cela voudrait dire qu'il est présent à Poudlard ? Voilà pourquoi Sirius est venu l'autre fois… Il a dû surement savoir que Pettigrow était dans le château par un moyen ou un autre. La chose que je ne comprends pas… C'est… Comment personne n'a remarqué la présence de Pettigrow ? »** Réfléchis-je à voix haute, pour ensuite tourner mon attention sur la carte et chercher du regard le point indiquant l'emplacement de Pettigrow.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je repérai Pettigrow et je constatai qu'il était près des cuisines. Aussitôt, je me levai et pris ma baguette en main.

 **« Harry… Nous allons faire une chère visite à ces merveilleux elfes de maisons… »** Dis-je.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il confus et dubitatif, s'interrogeant surement sur ma santé mentale, vu ses yeux perdus et inquiets.

 **« Il se trouve que Pettigrow semble avoir une petite faim. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

Cela dit, Harry et moi, nous sortîmes de la salle commune dans nos pyjamas par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ayant été restauré, et, très vite, nous descendîmes les escaliers, tout en gardant un œil sur la carte, mais aussi autour de nous afin de ne pas nous faire prendre.

Bientôt, nous atteignîmes les sous-sols du château et, là, je fis en sorte que la carte redevienne vierge d'écriture et de plan, puis je m'avançai avec Harry jusqu'au bout de couloir.

Cependant, nous ne pûmes aller bien loin puisque nous fumes accoster par nulle autre que le professeur Rogue. C'était bien ma veine, tiens…

 **« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée ? »** Demanda-t-il en nous éclairant et en nous aveuglant de sa baguette.

 **« Pouvez-vous avoir l'obligeance de ne pas nous aveugler avec votre baguette. »** Rétorquais-je avec mauvaise humeur d'être accoster de la sorte. « **… Mais nous pourrions vous demander la même chose, mais pour vous répondre… Harry était très fatigué ce soir et il s'est endormi sans manger. Il s'est réveillé en ayant une petite faim de nuit. »** Rétorquais-je sans honte et avec un sourire narquois en sachant qu'il essayait de faire ses tours d'Occlumancie sur moi afin de découvrir la vérité parce qu'il savait que je mentais.

 **« Cela me concerne, Miss Potter… Que cachez-vous encore dans votre main ? »** Demanda-t-il en ignorant mon mensonge à propos de mon frère, tout en désignant de sa tête le morceau de parchemin.

 **« Un morceau de parchemin, Monsieur, je pense que vous en voyez tous les jours en classe puisque vous aimez tellement les décorer d'encre rouge. »** répondis-je avec suffisance lorsque je vis ses yeux se plisser.

 **« Donnez-le moi. »** Ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main libre.

 **« Pardon ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Faites-moi voir le parchemin, Miss Potter… »** S'exaspéra-t-il, ce qui me fit réprimer un sourire amusé. J'arrivais toujours à pousser ses boutons et, ça, en un rien de temps.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je lui tendis le parchemin et Harry me jeta un coup d'œil consterné, se demandant si je n'étais pas devenu folle. En réponse, je secouai la tête et lui fis un clin d'œil complice. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le professeur Rogue puisse voir quoique ce soit de la carte.

 **« Révèle-moi tes secrets… »** Murmura le professeur Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin, tout comme je m'avançai pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

 **« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue présentent leurs plus profonds respects au professeur Rogue et le pris de cesser une bonne fois pour toutes de fourrer son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres et de ce qui ne le concerne pas. »** Lisais-je à voix haute afin qu'Harry puisse entendre, tout en me retenant de rire, pour ensuite ricaner avec amusement.

 **« Qu - … »** Commença le professeur Rogue en ayant des yeux plissés dans des fentes dans la colère, mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition du professeur Lupin.

 **« Professeur ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »** Intervint-il en se montrant.

 **« Lupin… »** Le salua froidement le professeur Rogue en se tournant vers lui.

 **« Tout va bien, ici ? »** Demanda le professeur Lupin en ignorant la salutation plus que glaciale du Professeur Rogue, tout en marchant vers mon frère et moi.

 **« C'est ce parchemin le problème… Regardez vous-même… Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière… »** Fit le professeur Rogue en fourrant le parchemin dans les mains du professeur Lupin.

 **« Je pense que c'est un banal parchemin ayant pour but d'insulter quiconque essai de le lire. »** S'amusa le professeur Lupin. **« Toutefois, je vais l'examiner de plus près. »** Dit-il en esquivant le geste du professeur Rogue pour le reprendre. **« Vous deux… Venez avec moi… »** Nous intima-t-il, pour ensuite se tourner sur ses talons.

Harry suivit immédiatement le professeur Lupin et je marchai derrière Harry, mais avant d'aller plus loin, je tournai ma tête et fixai le professeur Rogue avec un sourire faussement innocent, ce qui provoqua au professeur Rogue de plisser les yeux. J'en ajoutai une couche lorsque je lui fis signe de la main afin de le saluer, puis je suivis à nouveau Harry et le professeur Lupin. Que j'aimais tourmenter le professeur Rogue. Ça avait toujours été mon activité préférée. D'ailleurs, toutes mes frasques et farces le visait principalement.

Dès l'instant où nous franchîmes la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin commença une conférence concernant notre imprudence et notre stupidité quant au danger que l'on courrait avec Sirius Black dans la nature et dans les parages.

 **« Professeur ! »** L'interrompis-je durement et en grognant, ce qui surpris fortement Harry.

En effet, en général, je perdais que très peu mon sang froid. Je l'avais déjà fait, à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait avec un professeur. J'étais à bout de patience. Ça avait été trop loin.

 **« Excusez-moi de vous dire ceci, professeur… mais il semble que pour un ami, vous ne respectez pas votre rôle à la perfection. Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que Sirius Black pouvait être innocent dans toute cette histoire ? Dites-moi… un ami n'est-il pas censé aider et soutenir ceux qui en ont besoin ? N'était-ce pas le but premier des Maraudeurs ? »** Déclarais-je en frappant où cela faisait mal.

À la mention des Maraudeurs, je pus entendre un halètement d'Harry.

 **« Je ne connais pas si bien que ça Sirius, pas autant que vous. Ce que je sais, c'est ce que mon père a mentionné et décrit dans ses journaux. Vous, qui connaissez Sirius depuis des années, ne trouvez-vous pas ça étrange que Sirius puisse trahir mon père ? Mon père qui était également son meilleur ami depuis le début, qui était comme un frère pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais ce que je suis sûr… c'est que Sirius Black est innocent pour toutes les choses injustifiées dont on l'a accusé. »** Fis-je avec confiance et assurance. **« En plus, je peux vous certifié une chose, professeur… Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mort ! »** Ajoutais-je la tête haute et en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **« Que - … Il doit y avoir une erreur… »** Protesta-t-il dans le déni.

 **« Vous savez comme moi que la carte des Maraudeurs ne fait pas d'erreurs. Harry et moi l'avons vu dans les cuisines. »** Répondis-je avant de prendre la main d'Harry et de sortir de la classe. **« Oh, professeur… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que l'ami que vous avez abandonné et à qui vous avez tourné le dos est après tout innocent ? »** Demandais-je avec sarcasme dans ma voix avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de la classe.

XXX

 **« N'as-tu pas été un peu trop dur avec le professeur Lupin ? »** Demanda Harry de façon concerné en se laissant tomber sur le canapé près de la cheminée lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle commune.

 **« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais dans un sens, il le méritait. Il se prétend un Maraudeur et, à la première occasion, il laisse tomber l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Que dire également du fait qu'il ne nous a jamais contactés ? Pas une seule fois ? Tu sais comment je suis, Harry, je dis toujours ce que je pense sans me soucier de comment les gens réagissent. J'avoue que j'ai été dur avec lui, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Je comprends à un certain point… Alors… Les Maraudeurs… Lequel est notre père ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Cornedrue. »** Souris-je de bien meilleure humeur.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous séparâmes et nous allâmes chacun dans notre dortoir respectif pour un repos bien mérité.

XXX

La fin des vacances arriva très vite et dans quelques jours, les cours allaient reprendre normalement. Hermione et Ron étaient revenus ce matin, tandis que les autres élèves allaient revenir durant le week-end.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner, ce fut pour voir que Drago Malfoy était malheureusement déjà de retour avec ses disciples et qu'Harry, Ron ainsi que Hermione faisaient une tête d'enterrement.

 **« Hey... Est-ce le fait que Malfoy est de retour qui vous fait avoir cette tête-là ? »** Demandais-je en plaisantant.

 **« Non, c'est aujourd'hui que Buck doit être décapité. »** Répondit tristement Hermione.

 **« Je vois maintenant pourquoi Malfoy est de retour plus tôt que prévu. J'aurais voulu l'empêcher, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour intervenir. Le Ministère a pris sa décision. »** Essayai-je de la réconforter en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **« Si Malfoy n'avait pas insulté Buck, il ne l'aurait pas attaqué. »** Grogna Ron en poignardant un morceau d'œuf brouillé avec sa fourchette.

En réponse, j'haussai les épaules et je laissai tomber le sujet, pour ensuite me concentrer sur mon assiette et manger tranquillement en écoutant les chamailleries de Ron ainsi que d'Hermione. Bien souvent, je roulai des yeux parce qu'il était évident qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agissait d'amour, mais au moins d'un béguin. Harry, lui, se contenta de les observer et sourire avec amusement de temps en temps.

À la fin de notre petit déjeuner bien copieux, nous nous décidâmes d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid afin de le soutenir au mieux que nous le pouvions dans les circonstances. Après tout, il était attaché à Buck. Je devais dire que je m'étais également attaché à lui à partir du moment que je l'avais rencontré dans mon cours avec Hagrid.

Je n'avais pas été présente lors de l'incident avec Malfoy étant donné que je ne partageais pas les mêmes classes que mon frère en étant dans une autre année, mais, d'après ce que j'avais découvert, Malfoy l'avait bien cherché en provoquant l'Hippogriffe. Hagrid avait donné des consignes de sécurité très claires. Si Malfoy était un idiot et assez stupide pour provoquer un Hippogriffe en l'insultant, c'était son problème.

 **« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont vraiment l'intention de tuer Buck… Tout ça parce qu'un idiot n'a pas su se taire. »** S'exaspéra Hermione lorsque nous passâmes le pont en bois près de la cour principal menant dans la direction de chez Hagrid.

En milieu de chemin menant chez Hagrid, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Je soupirai déjà agacé rien que de le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'irriter celui-là.

 **« Tiens… Mais qui voilà… Sang de bourbe, la belette et notre héros national qui n'a pas de parents ! »** Nargua-t-il.

Aussitôt, j'attrapai le bras d'Harry, le stoppant dans son geste pour prendre sa baguette, puis je me dirigeai vers Malfoy d'un pas confiant. À ma vue, il déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. J'avais eu beaucoup d'altercations avec lui et il s'était souvent retrouvé dans l'infirmerie. Nos confrontations se terminaient encore plus mal que lorsqu'il en avait avec mon frère. Bien souvent, avec moi, il y avait des mots et des insultes qui s'échangeaient. Parfois, ça allait jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le frapper. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas tout le temps à cause du fait que je l'avais frappé, mais parce que, les jumeaux et moi, nous faisions en sorte de glisser des potions dans ses aliments.

 **« Un problème, Malfoy ? »** Demandais-je une fois à quelques mètres de lui.

 **« N - … Non. »** Répondit-il en bégayant.

 **« Bien. »** Répondis-je simplement, pour ensuite continuer mon chemin avec à ma suite Harry, Ron et Hermione qui me rattrapèrent rapidement.

Au bout de quelques mètres, je m'emparai de ma baguette et me retournai aussi vite tout en la brandissant devant moi. En un geste, Malfoy fut désarmé et, en plusieurs enjambées, je fus juste en face de lui. Il parut surpris, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir que je le frappai avec mon poing dans son visage et il tomba à la renverse.

Satisfaite, je me retournai sous les regards médusés d'Hermione et Ron, tout comme Harry avait un sourire moqueur et fier en même temps sur son visage. Bien vite, nous reprîmes notre route et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison d'Hagrid. Enfin, cabane était le bon mot pour décrire son habitat.

XXX

Au moment où la nuit tombait, nous partîmes de la cabane de Hagrid après qu'il nous eut chassés. L'heure fatidique approchait peu à peu. Je ne voulais pas être présente pour ça. Je voulais faire qu'une seule chose, c'était de libérer Buck de cette chaine qui le retenait. Je savais que si je faisais une chose pareille, Hagrid ou bien Dumbledore auraient de sérieux problèmes.

De façon inaperçue et par la porte arrière, nous nous éclipsâmes de la cabane tout en restant le plus silencieux possible étant donné que le Ministre de la magie, Dumbledore et le bourreau étaient à proximité. Nous ne pouvions pas normalement être en dehors du château à cette heure-ci. Sans plus tarder, nous courûmes à travers le potager d'Hagrid et nous allâmes nous réfugier dans les bois à proximité afin de nous cacher de la vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous refîmes notre chemin vers le château avec Ron tenant son rat. Avant d'emprunter la pente nous menant vers le château, Harry et moi, nous regardâmes une dernière fois Buck. En voyant son regard, je fis un pas un avant, mais je fus arrêter par Harry attrapant mon bras.

 **« Nous ne pouvons rien faire… »** Me dit-il en guise de consolation.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** Murmurais-je avec des larmes dans les yeux avant de me retourner et de me précipiter à la suite de Ron et d'Hermione avec Harry me tenant la main.

Bientôt, nous fumes de retour près du passage du pont en bois avec Ron et Hermione, nous attendant au somment de la bute. De là où nous nous trouvions, nous avions une vue parfaite sur la maison d'Hagrid ainsi que de son carré de terre où Buck se trouvait, mais nous étions, toutefois, encore trop loin pour voir avec exactitude les détails de ce qui se passait. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus voir Buck. Je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi.

Finalement, nous vîmes le bourreau sortir de la maison puis nous le vîmes lever son arme et la rabaisser. Le bruit faisant écho dans les environs me fit fermer les yeux et serrer la main de mon frère. Un instant suivant, j'entendis Ron glapir et je réouvirs les yeux curieuse de savoir ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup.

 **« Il m'a mordu… Croûtard m'a mordu… »** S'exclama Ron abasourdi et sous le choc.

En fronçant les sourcils, je regardai tout autour de moi à la recherche de ce rat, mais je ne pus le trouver nulle part. Bien vite, Ron se mit à courir et sans penser, Hermione, Harry et moi, nous le suivîmes avec moi en pestant intérieurement contre ce rat de malheur. Cependant, nous perdîmes de vue Ron et son rat, mais nous gardâmes à courir dans la direction que Ron avait emprunté.

Je m'arrêtai finalement à bout de souffle avec Harry, mais j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Ron à quelques dizaines de mètres du Saule Cogneur avec Croûtard dans ses bras, inconscient du danger qu'il encourait et qui allait se produire dans les prochains instants.

 **« Merde ! Il faut l'éloigner de là au plus vite où il va être transformé en charpie ! »** Dis-je précipitamment dans un ton urgent, tout en gardant mes yeux attentifs sur Ron.

 **« Je n'aime pas ça… »** Murmura Harry. **« RON ! VAS-T'EN ! »** Cria-t-il faisant attirer l'attention de Ron sur nous.

Aussitôt, Ron leva la tête, puis son visage se décomposa, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils, et il écarquilla les yeux dans la crainte. La seconde d'après, il pointa du doigt vers nous et il semblait paniqué.

 **« HARRY ! SAUVE-TOI ! LE SINISTROS DERRIERE ! »** Cria Ron dans un ton effrayé.

Aussi brusquement, Hermione, Harry et moi, nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement et nous fîmes face à un chien noir de grande taille. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, mais je ne pus dire ou faire quelque chose parce que, bientôt, il se précipita sur nous, pour ensuite sauter au-dessus de nos têtes et courir vers Ron.

Lorsque le chien, que je devinais être Patmol, fut proche de Ron, il l'attrapa par la cheville, puis il le traina vers le Saule Cogneur, pour ensuite l'entrainer avec lui par un passage de l'une des racines de l'arbre. Très vite, ils disparurent de notre vue et nous restâmes figé un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Cependant, nous fumes rapidement réveiller de notre stupeur lorsque nous vîmes le Saule Cogneur bouger et commencer à bouger sur lui-même. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'esquiver ses bras, ni ses lianes dans un premier temps et nous volâmes à quelques mètres. Lorsque nous fumes remis du choc et de la surprise, nous nous relevâmes et nous essayâmes d'esquiver les attaques du Saule Cogneur en sautant sur le côté, en nous baissant, en sautant par-dessus les bras de l'arbre ou en nous jetant sur le côté.

Après un moment, Hermione fut soulever du sol par une liane de l'arbre et cela me donna une idée risquée, mais j'étais sûr que ça allait fonctionner.

 **« Tu as confiance en moi ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix pressante.

 **« Quelle question ! »** Rétorqua Harry en gardant ses yeux sur Hermione.

Avec un hochement de tête, je resserrai encore plus ma prise sur lui, puis je me préparai mentalement à ce que j'avais l'intention d'accomplir. Je pris une profonde inspiration encourageante, puis lorsque l'un des bras de l'arbre nous approcha, je sautai vers l'avant et m'accrochai à l'aide d'un seul bras à la liane épaisse et tint fermement mon frère de l'autre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes près de l'une des racines, je lâchai la liane nous faisant tomber et glisser par le passage. Voyant ce que je venais de faire, Hermione fit la même chose et nous rejoignis aussitôt. Nous tombâmes tous les trois dans un tas avec les deux autres sur moi et j'émis un gémissement étouffé à cause du poids de leurs corps.

Comprenant mon inconfort et mon mal aise, mon frère et Hermione se relevèrent, puis ils m'aidèrent à me relever. Une fois debout, je regardai autour de moi, tout en frottant la poussière et les feuilles mortes se trouvant sur mon manteau.

 **« Où est-ce que ce passage mène ? »** Demanda Hermione peu assurée.

 **« Je pense savoir. Ce passage est reprit sur la carte. Il mène à la Cabane Hurlante. »** Répondis-je simplement.

 **« Voilà pourquoi ça donne la chair de poule. »** Commenta Harry en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

 **« Sortez vos baguettes… Juste au cas où… »** Leur dis-je fermement.

À cela, nous avançâmes lentement et prudemment le long du passage étroit avec nos baguettes visées vers l'avant. Harry était juste derrière moi, tandis qu'Hermione fermait la marche. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, nous dûmes emprunter un escalier.

Lorsque nous fumes au sommet, nous sortîmes du passage par une trappe ouverte. Avant de sortir, je m'assurai que c'était sans danger, puis je franchis la trappe et j'aidai Harry ainsi qu'Hermione à sortir de là. Je constatai très vite que nous étions à présent dans la cabane hurlante, comme je le pensais plus tôt, et que nous étions au niveau du rez-de-chaussée de celle-ci.

Dans la cabane hurlante, il faisait très sombre et c'était à peine si nous pouvions voir quelque chose. L'endroit était délabré et abimé. Il y avait même des planches qui étaient arrachées par endroits.

En fin de compte, nous nous mimes à monter les escaliers, tout en faisant doucement et en essayant que les marches ne grincent pas trop, mais étant donné que la cabane était pratiquement en ruine et qu'elle était très vielle, c'était peine perdue.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage, nous pûmes entendre les gémissements de douleur de Ron ainsi que ses pleurnicheries.

Avec détermination, j'ouvris très lentement la porte d'une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre, je brandis ma baguette. Lorsque je réalisai que la voie était libre, je marchai dans la pièce, mais, bien vite, j'aperçu Ron et je me précipitai vers lui afin de vérifier son état.

 **« Isa ! C'est un piège ! Le chien ! C'est - … C'est un animagus… »** Paniqua Ron, pour ensuite montrer quelque part derrière moi ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione.

Aussitôt, je me retournai pour voir la porte de la pièce se refermer et révéler un homme en haillons. Je pus voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un uniforme de prisonnier. À cela, je pus facilement reconnaitre l'identité de cet homme. Par précaution, je me mis tout de même devant mon frère en guise de protection, tout en gardant ma baguette visée devant moi.

Tout était silencieux dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas un bruit à part celui de nos respirations. Je pouvais presque gouter à la tension installée autour de nous. Elle était très palpable. J'inspirai profondément et profitai du moment pour mieux observer l'homme en face de moi.

Même avec toute cette crasse le recouvrant, même s'il était sale et peu soigné, je pouvais très facilement imaginer qu'en temps normal, il était un très bel homme. Il avait un certain charme. Sirius avait plus ou moins la trentaine et l'on pouvait voir sa fatigue. Cependant, ce ne fut certainement pas cela qui me fit avoir le souffle coupé. Non, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'une couleur bleu. Un bleu comme l'océan. Ses yeux étaient si rares, si uniques et si pénétrants. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant et je n'avais jamais été si troublé ainsi que si dérouté rien qu'en croisant une paire d'yeux. Sirius avait également des cheveux de couleur noir comme la nuit. Ils atteignaient ses épaules et ils étaient légèrement ondulés vers la fin. Là, ils étaient ternes, sans vie et ils étaient broussailleux. Sirius était aussi très grand et avait un corps tonique malgré sa longue période à Azkaban.

Je fus interrompu de ma longue observation par Hermione et je sursautai de surprise.

 **« SIRIUS BLACK ! »** S'écria Hermione en brandissant sa baguette sur lui.

De derrière moi, je sentis Harry bouger, puis sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, il courut et se jeta sur Sirius. Rapidement, il mit la pointe de sa baguette à sa gorge.

 **« NON, HARRY ! »** Criais-je avant de me précipiter vers eux et d'essayer d'enlever Harry de Sirius. **« Bon sang, Harry ! Tu vas le lâcher ! Il est innocent bordel de merde ! »** M'exaspérais-je avec effort, tout en me débattant énergiquement avec Harry, mais ma force physique comparée à celle d'Harry n'était rien. **« Harry… Si tu ne le lâche pas tout de suite, je te jure que frère ou pas, je vais te lancer un sort dont tu vas te souvenir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! »** L'avertis-je en essayant de retirer ses mains du cou de Sirius.

À ma menace pas si subtile, Harry desserra son étreinte du cou de Sirius, mais il ne put faire autre chose parce qu'il fut désarmé, puis enlever de Sirius. Le mouvement fut tellement brusque que je tombai sur le sol.

 **« Isa ! »** S'inquiéta aussitôt mon frère en venant à mes côtés, pour ensuite examiner si j'allais bien.

Très vite, je me relevai à l'aide de mon frère et nous allâmes rejoindre Ron et Hermione pendant que le professeur Lupin et Sirius se serraient dans les bras de l'autre. Cependant, j'avais toujours ma baguette dans ma main et restait prudente. Je n'avais pas peur de Sirius, mais j'étais inquiète car je savais le secret du professeur Lupin et, j'espérais au fond de moi, qu'il avait pris une potion, parce que cette nuit, était la pleine lune.

Enfin, le professeur Lupin et Sirius se séparèrent et ils nous firent face. Je me mis une nouvelle fois devant les trois autres et je regardai les deux hommes avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un sourcil relevé.

 **« Quel est votre plan au juste ? »** Demandais-je allant droit au but sans perdre de temps.

 **« Ahhhh… Je vois que vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi, Isabella… »** Déclara le professeur Lupin avant que Sirius puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Et je pense que j'ai mes raisons, raisons qui sont parfaitement valables… Vous ne trouvez pas, professeur ? »** Répliquais-je avec venin dans ma voix.

 **« Oui, vous avez le droit de l'être. Comme je le disais, vous êtes comme votre mère. Vous voyez le bien chez chaque personne et vous vous battez pour ce que vous croyez juste. Je respecte énormément ces qualités. Vous êtes un mélange de James et de Lily, ça, il n'y a aucun doute. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Allez-vous me répondre ou allez-vous tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ? »** Dis-je sans aucune gêne

 **« En effet. La même audace et la même franchise que votre père. Comme lui, vous êtes aussi courageuse et directe. Vous n'avez pas peur des répercussions. »** Commenta le professeur Lupin sans pour autant répondre à ma question.

 **« Vous tournez autour du pot, professeur, et ça m'exaspère ! Oui, je sais, j'ai le même manque de patience que mon père ainsi que son exaspération ! Maintenant… Répondez au nom de Merlin ! »** Dis-je en jetant mes mains en l'air.

 **« C'est tout Cornedrue ! »** Chantonna Sirius dans l'affirmation. **« Bon… Maintenant… Assez parler… Il faut le tuer, Lunard ! »** S'emporta Sirius en perdant patience. **« J'AI ASSEZ ATTENDU ! 12 ANS, LUNARD ! 12 ANS, ENFERME A AZKABAN ! »** S'écria-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

Le professeur Lupin le regarda en ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis, finalement, il soupira et tendit sa baguette à Sirius.

 **« Je suis d'accord, mais Harry et Isabella ont droits de savoir pourquoi. »** Déclara-t-il.

 **« Je sais ce qui s'est passé ! »** Rétorquais-je vivement. **« Harry aussi… Je lui ai dit ! Je ne cache rien à mon frère ! »** Poursuivis-je. **« Nos parents sont morts parce qu'ils ont été trahis ! »** Terminais-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

 **« Ils ont été trahis par Peter Pettigrow ! »** S'exclama Sirius en tournant en rond dans la pièce. **« Il est ici en ce moment même ! »** Annonça-t-il.

Avant que Sirius puisse poursuivre, j'entendis des pas courants s'approcher de la pièce puis, la seconde suivante, le professeur Rogue apparu à la porte ouverte et il visa sa baguette sur Sirius.

 **« Expelliarmus ! »** S'exclama-t-il.

La baguette que Sirius tenait dans sa main vola aussitôt dans les airs et il se tourna surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Dès lors, un argument débuta entre Sirius et le professeur Rogue et, bientôt, Rogue mit sa baguette contre la gorge de Sirius. Je profitai de leur distraction pour intervenir et je brandis ma baguette sur le professeur Rogue sous les yeux choqués d'Hermione.

 **« Expelliarmus ! »** Fis-je faisant ensuite voler la propre baguette du professeur Rogue et le faisant se retourner vers moi dans la surprise. **« Stupéfix ! »** Ajoutais-je l'assommant.

 **« Isa ! »** S'exclama Ron choqué. **« Viens - … Viens-tu seulement d'assommer Rogue ?** » Grinça-t-il avec des yeux grands et abasourdis.

 **« Au moins… Cette fois-ci il aura une bonne raison de me mettre en détention… Enfin, s'il me renvoi pas d'abord… »** Répondis-je avec un sourire. **« Quoi ? »** Demandais-je innocemment lorsque je vis les regards choqués et incrédules de Sirius et le professeur Lupin sur moi. **« Il allait poser problème. »** Me justifiais-je, pour ensuite hausser les épaules.

Sirius se secoua, puis il marcha vers Ron et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Ron le regarda avec peur.

 **« Pettigrow est vivant… Il est là devant nous… »** Déclara Sirius en pointant du doigt Ron.

 **« Moi ? Mais vous êtes complément malade ! »** Répliqua Ron en s'éloignant de Sirius en rampant en arrière.

 **« Pas toi… Ton rat… »** Soupira Sirius de façon irritée.

 **« Croûtard est dans la famille depuis - … »** Commença Ron.

 **« 12ans exactement… C'est une longue période, surtout pour un simple rat des champs. Il lui manque un doigt à l'une de ses pattes, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Sirius en interrompant Ron.

 **« La seule chose qui a été retrouvé de Pettigrow était un unique doigt… »** Déclarais-je en réalisant ce qui se passait et pourquoi Patmol s'était introduit dans Poudlard.

 **« Bien sûr, il se l'est coupé pour qu'on le croit mort. Après cela, il s'est transformé en rat. »** Expliqua Sirius en se penchant vers Ron et en essayant de prendre le rat de ses mains.

 **« Ron ! Donne-le, lui ! »** Ordonna fermement Harry en s'emparant de la baguette d'Hermione et en la visant dans la direction du rat, tout comme je le fis.

À contrecœur, Ron se sépara du rat et le lâchai afin que Sirius puisse le prendre. Sirius s'en empara et le teint par la peau du cou, puis il alla plus loin dans la pièce. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le professeur Lupin et je m'approchai également avec Harry sur mes talons.

Dès lors, le professeur Lupin et Sirius entreprirent d'essayer de transformer Pettigrow dans sa forme humaine. Après quelques essais, ils y parvinrent.

Un homme grassouillet et de petite taille fut à la place du rat. Le regardant, je comprenais pourquoi sa forme animagus était un rat. Il ressemblait physiquement à un, surtout ses caractéristiques du visage. Rien que le voir me donnait l'envie de vomir. J'étais dégouté par cet homme, j'étais en colère de ce qu'il avait participé. La plus horrible des choses pour moi, c'était la trahison.

 **« Remus… Sirius… »** Fit-il avec révérence lorsqu'il les vit avant d'essayer de s'échapper par la porte, mais il fut bien vite attraper et repousser.

Aussitôt, le professeur Lupin et Sirius l'encerclèrent, armés de baguettes, tandis que j'allai me poster à la porte afin de faire barrage et qu'Harry resta à sa place.

 **« Isabella, Harry… comme vous ressemblez à votre père. »** Dit Pettigrow en essayant de m'approcher, mais il fut bloquer par Sirius se mettant en face de moi.

 **« Ne m'approchez pas, espèce de rat dégoutant. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un traitre. Comment avez-vous pu trahir mon père ! »** M'emportait-je avec mépris et répugnance peint sur mon visage.

 **« Je ne voulais pas le trahir… »** Supplia-t-il lamentablement.

 **« Menteur ! »** Grognais-je d'une même voix qu'Harry.

 **« Que dis-tu qu'on l'amène au château pour les Détraqueurs, Harry ? »** Lui proposais-je en tournant mon regard sur mon frère, mais en gardant un œil sur Pettigrow, tout comme ma baguette était visée devant moi et vers cet être immonde.

 **« Un bon châtiment pour moi. »** Se contenta de répondre mon frère.

Lors de l'annonce de notre décision, le professeur Lupin attrapa Pettigrow, tandis que Sirius marcha vers Ron et l'aida à se relever. Harry le rejoignit très vite. Hermione, elle, alla près du professeur Lupin et brandit sa baguette sur Pettigrow, puis ils avancèrent et sortirent de la pièce dans le but de quitter la Cabane Hurlante. Ils furent suivis de Sirius, Ron et Harry, tandis que je m'occupai de faire léviter le corps inconscient du professeur Rogue. Merlin… lorsqu'il allait se réveiller, il allait me tuer…

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'extirpai difficilement du passage secret par le trou en dessous du Saule Cogneur et je fus aidé par mon frère. Me tenant debout, je vérifiai sur Rogue pour le voir toujours assommée et à présent couché sur le sol. De là où je me trouvais, je pu voir Sirius marcher plus loin, tout en respirant l'air frais de la nuit. À cela, je souris, mais, bien vite, mon sourire se figea ainsi que mon corps lorsque je remarquai le ciel. La pleine lune était présente. Là, j'étais vraiment paniqué parce que Rogue avait mentionné plus tôt que le professeur Lupin avait oublié de prendre sa potion pour son coté loup-garou. On n'était pas dans la merde.

 **« SIRIUS ! »** M'affolais-je en criant.

Le dénommé se tourna vers ma voix et me regarda avec confusion. En réponse, je lui montrai le ciel. Dès que la première lueur de la lune toucha le professeur Lupin tout s'accéléra.

 **« Rentre au château avec Ron et Hermione. Je vais tout faire pour que Sirius reste libre et qu'il ne retourne pas à Azkaban. »** Dis-je précipitamment en poussant mon frère dans la direction du château, tout comme le professeur Rogue reprit conscience.

 **« Comment ? »** Paniqua Harry en voyant le professeur Lupin se transformer peu à peu.

 **« Je trouverai, mais je suis devenu animagus. Je l'utiliserai s'il le faut. Va ! »** Le poussais-je.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me tournai juste à temps pour voir Pettigrow reprendre sa forme animale. Je maudis sous mon souffle, mais je ne pus être distraite plus longtemps parce que Lunard apparut à quelques mètres de moi. Déglutissant, je restai aussi immobile que possible et j'essayai de rester calme, tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Un instant plus tard, Patmol se jeta sur Lunard, faisant distraction et faisant Lunard se concentrer sur lui au lieu de moi. Aussi vite, je me concentrai et me transformai dans ma forme animagus qui était un renard. Lorsque ce fut fait, je partis à la recherche de ce rat de malheur, mais, bien vite, je dus me rendre compte qu'il avait disparu je ne savais pas où. Rebroussant chemin, je partis à la recherche de Patmol et Lunard.

Arrivant près d'une étendue d'eau, je vis le corps inconscient de Sirius. Aussitôt, je me transformai dans une forme plus humaine et vérifiai son pouls. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je réalisai qu'il était seulement évanoui. Je ne pus faire une tentative de le refaire venir à lui parce que, soudainement, je sentis l'air se refroidir de façon drastique et de façon anormale.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je pu voir de nombreux Détraqueurs volant dans le ciel, nous entourant. Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à les repousser à moi toute seule étant donné qu'ils étaient si nombreux, mais je devais essayer, je devais le faire. Inspirant profondément et pensant à des souvenirs heureux, je pointai ma baguette vers le ciel, tout en espérant que j'allais bientôt avoir des renforts.

 **« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »** Criais-je avec force et détermination. **« EXPECTO PATRONUM !** » Criais-je une nouvelle fois.

Immédiatement, mon renard Patronus sortit de ma baguette et se mit à courir dans tous les sens, chassant par la même occasion les détraqueurs. J'essayai de rester concentrer sur mon Patronus, mais ce n'était pas des plus faciles, car dès que mon Patronus chassa des Détraqueurs, d'autres surgissaient de nulle part.

Finalement, après de très longues minutes à combattre les Détraqueurs aussi longtemps que je le pu, je sentis mon énergie ainsi que mes forces me quitter peu à peu et je me sentis perdre le combat et la conscience.

Bientôt, mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle et je m'effondrai par-dessus le corps de Sirius, mais avant que je puisse perdre complètement conscience, je vis un Patronus en forme de cerf sur l'autre rive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Gémissant, j'ouvris les yeux, tout en grimaçant à la luminosité soudaine, puis je regardai à mes côtés pour voir Ron allongé sur un autre lit et Harry assit sur une chaise sur mon autre coté en train de tenir ma main. Je reconnus tout de suite le décor familier de l'infirmerie.

 **« Génial ! »** Dis-je avec sarcasme, pour ensuite me redresser. **« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Sirius ? Es-tu blessé ? »** Demandais-je frénétiquement à mon frère le voyant avec un air fatigué et las.

 **« Je vais bien… Lorsque tu as repoussé les Détraqueurs, tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie ainsi que beaucoup d'énergie et ça a fini par t'épuiser. C'est pourquoi tu t'es évanoui. Malheureusement, Sirius a été capturé et ils l'ont enfermé dans la tour d'astronomie en attendant qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur. »** Soupira-t-il de façon défaite.

 **« Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Sirius est innocent ! »** Protestais-je en me découvrant et en essayant de sortir du lit.

 **« Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? La tour est la plus haute du château. Comment veux-tu que l'on y accède sans se faire repérer ? »** Demanda-t-il en sonnant sans espoir.

 **« Merde, Harry ! Il s'agit de la vie de Sirius. La vie d'un innocent qui a déjà assez payer pour des crimes qu'il n'a même commit ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça ! Tu n'es pas le genre à abandonner ! Il doit y avoir une solution ! »** M'exclamais-je en jetant mes mains en l'air.

 **« Vous avez tout à fait raison, Miss Potter, mais je crains que la paroles de jeunes sorciers ne fera pas une très grande différence. »** S'annonça le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce. **« Le temps est une chose mystérieuse et quand on y touche dangereusement, il peut y avoir de graves conséquences… »** Dit-il de façon énigmatique en se tournant vers Hermione qui sembla comprendre ce que ce vieux fou voulait dire.

Je plissai les yeux car il y avait quelque chose dans l'air et Hermione savait ce qui se passait. Depuis cette année, j'avais trouvé qu'elle avait un comportement plutôt étrange. Elle apparaissait de nulle part et prétendait qu'elle était là depuis un moment. Harry et Ron avaient brossé ses excuses, mais ça n'avait pas été mon cas. Depuis toujours, j'avais toujours été observatrice et j'avais vite remarqué le comportement plus que troublant d'Hermione, mais je n'avais rien dit parce que je savais qu'Hermione avait ses raisons pour agir de la sorte et qu'elle nous expliquerait les choses lorsqu'elle serait prête. Je pensais que ce qui se passait en ce moment était l'explication.

 **« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Miss Granger, mais personne ne doit vous voir. Si vous réussissez, plus d'un innocent pourrait être sauvé… Quant à vous, Miss Potter… Utilisez vos compétences innées à votre avantage. »** Déclara Dumbledore avant de se retourner et de commencer à quitter l'infirmerie, mais il s'arrêta un instant et tourna sa tête vers Harry, Hermione et moi. **« Trois petits tours devront suffire, je pense. »** Conclut-il avant de s'avancer et de quitter complètement l'infirmerie, nous laissant en plan et complètement confus à part pour Hermione qui semblait comprendre.

 **« Pourquoi a-t-il toujours ce besoin de parler par énigme ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas nous dire ce qu'il attend de nous, au lieu de jouer ses petits tours ! »** Pestais-je, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Hermione.

 **« Ça ne serait pas Dumbledore s'il le faisait. »** Répondit Harry sur mon côté.

 **« Ouais… Bah… Il m'exaspère à faire ça ! »** Râlais-je.

 **« Tu peux me dire qui ne le fait pas ? »** Rétorqua Harry en connaissance de cause.

 **« Bon point ! »** Consentis-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Désolé pour ne rien vous expliquer, les gars, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il ne faut pas trainer. La vie de Sirius dépend. »** Déclara Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry et moi, pour ensuite sortir de son pull une longue chaine avec un objet étrange y étant accroché.

 **« Hum… Hermione… C'est quoi ? »** Demandais-je en lorgnant l'objet en le désignant d'un hochement de tête.

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle glissa la chaine autour d'Harry et de moi avec elle. Un instant après, elle joua avec une petite roulette de l'objet, puis je vis la pièce autour de moi tourner et devenir de plus en plus floue.

Un moment plus tard, je tournai la tête de chaque côté pour me rendre compte que nous étions plus dans la nuit, mais en plein jour. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre étant donné que quelques minutes s'étaient seulement écoulées.

 **« Est-ce un Retourneur de Temps ? »** Demandais-je avec fascination et excitation puisque je savais qu'ils étaient rares. Il n'en existait pas beaucoup.

 **« Oui, ça l'est. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de trainer. Il faut y aller. »** Répondit Hermione en commençant à se déplacer vers les portes de la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Immédiatement, Harry et moi, nous la suivîmes en nous précipitant derrière elle afin de la rattraper. Mais c'était qu'elle était rapide en plus…

 **« Un Retourneur de Temps ? »** Demanda incrédule Harry en fronçant les sourcils. **« C'est quoi exactement ? »** Ajouta-t-il en regardant entre Hermione et moi.

 **« C'est un objet qui te permet de retourner en arrière dans le temps, comme tu l'auras deviné. Il y a certaines règles très importantes à respecter, comme par exemple de faire en sorte que personne ne te vois lorsque tu en utilise un. Ton toi passé ne dois absolument pas te voir, car il pourrait y avoir de très graves conséquences. Tu dois aussi suivre le cours de l'histoire. Les Retourneurs de Temps sont peu nombreux et il en existe plusieurs sortes. »** Expliquais-je en regardant devant moi.

 **« Très bien… Où étions-nous à cette heure-ci ? »** Demanda Hermione, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

 **« Probablement dans la direction de chez Hagrid. Nous allons surement croisés Malfoy et nos nous passé. »** Répondis-je.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis nous accélérâmes notre rythme lorsque nous débarquâmes sur le pont en bois. Rapidement, nous le traversâmes jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque nos aboutîmes à la fin du pont, nous nous mimes de coté à l'abri de nos autres nous et du groupe de Malfoy. Nous observâmes la scène se déroulant sans intervenir, même si je dus retenir mon envie de rire lorsque je me vis frapper Malfoy.

Après cela, notre groupe partit dans la direction de chez Hagrid et nous en profitâmes pour nous mettre derrière un rocher afin de ne pas croiser Malfoy. Lorsqu'il partit, nous nous dégageâmes du rocher, puis nous empruntâmes le même chemin que nos nous passés et nous marchâmes vers chez Hagrid. Là, nous allâmes nous cacher sous le feuillage d'arbres, tout en observant la cabane d'Hagrid.

 **« Je ne peux pas rester ici et regarder ce pauvre Buck se faire massacrer injustement ! Et encore moins à cause de cet abruti de Malfoy ! »** Fulminais-je en me relevant d'où j'étais accroupi à observant Buck.

 **« Attends, Isa… Il faut que le ministre, le bourreau et Dumbledore le voient. S'il a disparu, ils vont penser qu'Hagrid est responsable et c'est lui qui va avoir des ennuis. »** Déclara Hermione en m'attrapant le bras afin de me retenir d'aller à Buck.

 **« Bien. »** Soupirais-je en me croisant les bras et en reconcentrant mon attention vers la cabane d'Hagrid où je pouvais voir le dos de mon frère à la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque je fronçai les sourcils en réalisant que quelque chose manquait. Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose ou demander l'avis d'Hermione, celle-ci s'avança et ramassa plusieurs pierres sur le sol. L'instant d'après, elle en lança une et elle atterri dans la maison en brisant un pot contenant les biscuits durs comme de la roche d'Hagrid. Elle refit la même chose, mais, cette fois, la pierre frappa l'arrière de la tête de mon frère.

 **« Aie ! »** Se plaignit Harry en se frottant la tête, tout comme l'autre Harry le fit.

 **« Désolé, je pense que j'y ai été un peu trop fort. »** Dit Hermione avec des yeux penauds et remplis de remords

 **« Tu crois ! »** Répondit Harry avec sarcasme, mais pas méchamment.

En réponse, Hermione lui frappa le bras, puis nous continuâmes à attendre l'arrivée du ministre, de son bourreau et de Dumbledore afin que nous puissions sortir Buck de là et épargner sa vie.

Finalement, nous nous vîmes sortir par la porte arrière de chez Hagrid, tandis que le ministre arriva. Lorsque nous fumes sûr que nos nous passés fut disparu de la vue et qu'ils étaient cachés. Nous nous apprêtâmes à intervenir.

 **« Allons-y… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Harry ou Isa… Occupez-vous de Buck… Il vous respecte. »** Nous poussa Hermione en se levant de sa position.

 **« Fais-le. »** Dis-je à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête dans le consentement, puis, ensemble, nous fîmes notre chemin vers Buck. Lorsqu'il nous entendit approcher, il leva la tête, puis tourna ses yeux d'or vers nous.

Lentement, Harry et moi, nous marchâmes afin de nous rapprocher de plus près de lui, puis lorsque nous fumes à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, je laissai aller Harry tout seul afin qu'il fasse la procédure. Pendant qu'il s'inclinait respectueusement et qu'il attendait que Buck réponde, je regardai autour de moi, puis je souris lorsque je vis des furets morts. Je fus tout de même soulagé que mon furet n'était pas avec moi.

Me secouant, j'attrapai les furets et me retournai vers Harry et Buck pour voir ce dernier refusant de quitter son coin, même s'il s'était levé. Harry essayait de le faire venir avec lui en tirant sur sa chaine, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de succès. Je me décidai alors de venir au secours de mon frère pendant qu'Hermione surveillait les alentours.

En quelques enjambées rapides, je me retrouvai aux côtés de mon frère et devant Buck, puis je m'inclinai en gardant mes yeux baissés vers les sols. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie qu'il m'arrache la tête. Lorsque je le perçu en train de s'incliner à son tour, je lui lançai un des furets morts, puis je lui montrai les autres et je reculai peu à peu, tout en agitant les furets devant lui jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes les arbres et je nous fis nous engouffrer plus profondément dans les bois.

 **« Regardez ! »** Nous interpella Hermione en pointant du doigt vers derrière la cabane d'Hagrid.

Je me tournai juste à temps pour voir Patmol courant, puis disparaitre dans la direction que je savais était le Saule Cogneur.

 **« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »** Demanda Harry.

 **« On sauve Sirius. »** Répondit simplement Hermione.

 **« Comment ? »** Fit-il.

 **« Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons trouver. Il faut sortir d'ici… Buck, arrête, espèce de gourmand ! »** Déclarais-je, tout en essayant d'éloigner les furets de Buck en les levant, mais avec sa taille, il réussit très rapidement à en attraper.

Cela dit, Harry tira sur la chaine et nous marchâmes, mais à un rythme accéléré, dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite dans le but de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait le Saule Cogneur, mais nous devions rester à couvert.

Après un moment à parcourir la Forêt Interdite, nous laissâmes tout seul Buck et je lui donnai le reste des furets afin qu'il s'occupe. Cala fait, nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à nous puissions voir le Saule Cogneur, mais tout en restant cacher tout de même. Nous pûmes très vite voir le professeur Lupin arriver devant l'arbre, puis l'immobiliser. En quelques minutes, il disparut de notre vue, mais nous décidâmes de patienter en sachant que le professeur Rogue allait certainement pas tarder.

En effet, nous dûmes seulement attendre un bon quart d'heure avant que le professeur Rogue montre le bout de son nez et qu'il s'introduise par le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

Après son départ, Hermione, Harry et moi, nous sortîmes de notre cachette et nous nous approchâmes du Saule Cogneur, pour ensuite rester sur le côté et attendre que la scène se déroule comme elle s'était passée.

En attendant, nous observâmes attentivement le Saule Cogneur en étant caché par des buissons, mais ayant encore une vue en face de nous.

 **« Regardez… Il y a du mouvement… »** Dis-je à l'attention d'Harry et d'Hermione en voyant le groupe apparaitre en dehors du passage du Saule Cogneur.

Aussitôt, nous nous reculâmes et nous sortîmes des buissons, puis discrètement et sans faire de bruit, nous nous approchâmes afin que nous puissions mieux voir et intervenir au moment opportun.

Rapidement, tout se passa à une vitesse accélérer lorsque le professeur Lupin de transforma en Lunard et que Sirius se transforma dans son animagus. De là où je me trouvais, je vis Hermione, Rogue, Harry et Ron fuirent vers le château, tandis que je me transformai en animagus et poursuivre Pettigrow. Un long moment plus tard, je revins, puis j'allai dans une autre direction à la recherche de Patmol et Lunard.

 **« Il faut qu'on y aille… »** Dis-je en me relevant, puis nous courûmes vers l'étendue d'eau, mais à la rive opposé et nous observâmes le déroulement de la suite des évènements.

 **« C'est plutôt impressionnant… »** Commenta Hermione lorsque nous me vîmes produire mon Patronus et combattre les nombreux Détraqueurs à moi toute seule afin de me protéger, mais aussi Sirius.

Au bout d'un moment, je me vis lutter avec mes dernières forces, mais je ne vis pas l'intervention de la personne qui était venu à mon secours comme il se l'était passé lorsque je l'avais vécu.

Sans que je puisse dire un mot, Harry s'avança et brandit sa propre baguette, puis un cerf en jaillit et galopa afin de chasser les Détraqueurs. Un instant plus tard, je me vis m'effondrer et perdre conscience.

 **« C'était toi… »** Murmurais-je en me tournant vers mon frère, pour ensuite le serrer dans les bras portant un sourire fier. **« Tu sais… »** Dis-je en m'écartant. **« L'animagus de papa, c'était un cerf. »** Souris-je.

 **« C'est - … c'est à lui que je pensais. Enfin, à nos parents, mais c'est le même. Je pensais qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je ne le voulais pas parce que tu as toujours été présente pour moi, tu m'as toujours protégé et pris soin de moi au détriment de ton propre bonheur ou de ta vie. »** Murmura-t-il en guise d'explication, ce qui me provoqua à cligner des yeux à cause des larmes présentes dans mes yeux tellement j'étais touché et affecté par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

 **« Oh, Harry… Tu es tellement important pour moi que je ne changerais jamais rien. Je sacrifierais ma vie en sachant que tu es heureux. Tu es tout ce qui me reste et je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. Si quelqu'un ose même te toucher, il aura affaire soit à ma baguette ou à mon poing. »** Fis-je en plaisantant à la fin pour alléger l'atmosphère.

 **« Vite ! Il Faut y aller ! »** Nous pressa Hermione en voyant Rogue apparaitre à l'endroit où j'étais inconsciente avec Sirius.

Aussi vite, nous nous glissâmes dans la Forêt Interdite, puis nous nous mimes à courir jusqu'à ce que nous trouvâmes Buck.

Après qu'il nous eut permis de monter sur lui, il décolla et vola en direction du château avec moi en tenant le reines et Harry ainsi qu'Hermione juste derrière.

Rapidement, nous atterrîmes au niveau de la plus haute tour et nous descendîmes de Buck.

 **« Restez ici et gardez un œil ouvert. Je vais m'occuper de libérer Sirius. Il y a surement des Aurors gardant sa cellule provisoire. J'ai été formé par le meilleur des Aurors. Je vais le sortir de là. En attendant, restez prudents et sur vos gardes. »** Dis-je d'un ton ferme en regardant Harry et Hermione avec gravité.

 **« Comment vas-tu faire pour ne pas te faire prendre ? »** Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

 **« Je suis rusé comme un renard… »** Répondis-je simplement.

Mon commentaire fut accueilli par un sourire d'Harry en sachant ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Sans perdre de temps, je me transformai dans mon animagus et je me glissai à l'intérieur du château par une fenêtre ouverte, puis je longeai les quelques mètres du couloir, tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Une fois que je fus près de la cellule provisoire, qui était en fait un ancien bureau, je repris une forme humaine et me cachai derrière une colonne de pierres. Toujours en restant derrière la colonne, je fis un rapide examen de mes yeux du nombre d'Aurors gardant l'extérieur de la cellule. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais ça valait le risque.

Utilisant mes compétences de sorts silencieux, je les assommai rapidement, puis les attachai fermement à l'aide de cordes. Sans tarder, je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était solidement sceller. Je savais que je pourrais la déverrouiller, mais cela allait me prendre du temps. Temps que je n'avais plus beaucoup à ma disposition.

Soupirant d'agacement, je me reculai de la porte et visa ma baguette sur la porte.

 **« Bombarda ! »** Annonçais-je d'un ton ferme.

La seconde suivante, la porte en bois explosa en morceau et, aussi rapidement, je me précipitai dans le bureau servant de cellule. Très vite, je repérai Sirius et il sembla encore inconscient. Sans perdre de temps et sans aucun hésitation, je rejoignis son coté en plusieurs enjambés et me laissai tomber sur mes genoux, puis je tentai de le redresser au mieux que je le pouvais.

 **« Sirius… »** Appelais-je en le secouant légèrement. **« Sirius ! »** Répétais-je avec plus d'urgence et de force.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant m'aider à le réveiller. Bien vite, je trouvai un vase rempli d'eau avec des fleurs. Eh bien… ça allait devoir faire l'affaire, car je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

D'un coup de baguette, je fis venir le vase à moi et je l'attrapai. Ensuite, j'enlevai les fleurs et versai l'eau sur le visage de Sirius. L'effet fut immédiat puisque qu'il ouvrir subitement les yeux et se redressa. Lorsqu'il me dévisagea, je lui fis un sourire penaud, puis me levai et l'aida à se lever à son tour.

 **« Pas le temps de trainer ici… »** Murmurais-je avant de le tirer vers la sortie et de le faire courir dans le couloir avec moi.

Finalement, nous atteignîmes le toit de la tour et nous arrivâmes près des autres. Sans attendre, j'aidai Hermione, Harry et Sirius à monter sur Buck, puis j'invoquai mon balai. Je ne faisais peut-être plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur à cause du fait que cette année était importante à cause des ASPIC et aussi à cause de mon rôle en tant que préfet en chef, mais je continuais quand même à voler sur mon balai lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

 **« Comment vas-tu faire ? »** Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

 **« Mon balai, bien sûr ! »** Me contentais-je de répondre en sautant sur mon balai lorsqu'il me parvint avant de décoller suivit par Buck.

Souriant à la sensation du vent caressant mon visage et fouettant mes cheveux, je menai mon balai jusqu'à un endroit isolé dans la cour principale du château.

Bien vite, j'atterris et je descendis de mon balai, tout en le gardant dans ma main. Je fus bientôt rejointe par Buck qui se baissa afin de permettre à Sirius, Harry et Hermione de descendre. Lorsqu'ils furent avec leurs pieds sur le sol stable, Buck s'éloigna de quelque peu.

 **« Merci. »** Dit Sirius en souriant en marchant vers l'endroit où je me trouvais.

 **« Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui dans ta situation. »** Me contentais-je de répondre en me laissant tomber sur le banc derrière moi, tout en posant mon balai sur le sol appuyer contre le mur de la cour partiellement couverte.

 **« Ça fait longtemps qu'une personne a cru en moi… Ton père a été le dernier à le faire lorsqu'il m'a hébergé lorsque je suis parti de chez mes parents, mais aussi lorsqu'il m'a choisi pour être ton parrain à toi, Harry. »** Dit-il difficilement en se tournant à la fin vers le dénommé.

 **« C'est grâce à Isa. Elle m'a fait voir les choses autrement de ce que les autres l'ont fait… Où comptes-tu aller maintenant ? »** Dit Harry en se plaçant sur mon côté et en prenant ma main.

 **« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je dois faire profil bas. J'aurais aimé vouloir vivre dans la liberté, mais tant que Pettigrow n'est pas capturé ou qu'il n'y a pas de preuves suffisantes pour démontrer mon innocence, je ne peux aller nulle part de public. »** Répondit Sirius.

 **« J'ai peut-être une idée. »** Intervins-je. **« C'est un endroit tranquille et isolé. Personne ne connait sa localisation et il est protéger. C'est l'une des maisons Potter. Tout est prêt. Tu peux aller là-bas en attendant que les choses se tassent. J'avais prévu d'y emmener Harry comme notre maison de vacances. »** Expliquais-je en me levant et en cherchant dans ma robe de sorcière le Portoloin que j'avais sur moi depuis que les Gobelins me l'avaient envoyé. **« Tiens… C'est un Portoloin qui te mènera directement à l'endroit. C'est sur une ile dans les Caraïbes. Le journal… est un journal à double sens. Chaque chose que tu écriras sera enregistrée, mais personne ne pourra le lire à part toi et l'autre destinataire. »** Dis-je en lui tendant le Portoloin, tout en lui souriant agréablement.

 **« Merci. »** Fit-il avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras et de faire de même avec moi ainsi qu'Hermione. **« Nous garderons contact. »** Dit-il en finalité avant de monter sur le dos de Buck et de s'envoler dans le ciel.

 **« Vite... Il faut rentrer… »** Dit urgemment Hermione avant de venir nous chercher et de nous faire courir vers les portes du château lorsque Sirius disparut complètement de notre vue.

Dès lors, nous courûmes à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de Poudlard dans la direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois devant les portes, nous les poussâmes et nous entrâmes. Nous fûmes tous les trois soulagé de voir Ron endormi dans son lit. Moins d'explications compliquées à donner…

XXX

Après l'évasion de Sirius de Poudlard grâce à notre aide afin qu'il n'obtienne pas le baiser du Détraqueur, la vie au château repris le cours normal. Le château était encore perturbé par ce qui s'était passé et les rumeurs et ragots faisaient bon train tout autour de l'école, mais, à part ça, tout était redevenu à la normale. Les cours reprirent, puis il fut temps des examens de fin d'année pour les BUSE et les ASPIC.

Etant donné que c'était ma dernière année dans cette école et l'année la plus importante, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Ce fut pourquoi je me concentrai uniquement sur mes examens et à leur préparation, tout en continuant mon rôle en tant que préfet en chef, mais, en général, il était rare de me voir en dehors de la bibliothèque ou de la salle commune le soir, trop occupé à étudier.

Pendant tout ce temps, mon frère et Hermione étaient à mes côtés afin de me soutenir. Parfois, ils me posaient des questions ou autres et je leur répondais ainsi qu'expliquais afin qu'il comprenne mieux les choses. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre ces choses en ce moment, mais il viendra toujours une période où ils devront faire face à une situation et ça pourrait leur servir. La plupart du temps qu'Harry et Hermione étaient avec moi, Ron, lui, disparaissait. Ce n'était pas un secret que lui et les livres ça n'allait pas ensemble. Lorsque Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas avec moi, je m'enfermai du reste du monde et étudiait de façon très intense. Parfois, je fus même forcer à manger et à dormir par les jumeaux ou par McGonagall.

XXX

Enfin, les examens se terminèrent et la fin de l'année arriva très rapidement. Je pu dire que dès que le dernier examen avait été terminé, j'avais soupiré de soulagement tellement j'étais heureuse. D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans mon année, les professeurs ainsi que les examinateurs, avait souri ou bien avait ri lorsque j'avais sauté et que j'avais crié littéralement de bonheur. McGonagall avait même murmuré un commentaire sur ma ressemblance avec mon père sous sa barbe.

Après mon dernier examen et après m'être moqué de McGonagall, je pris mes affaires, puis je sortis de la Grande Salle où avait eu lieu le dernier examen pratique à la recherche de mon frère.

Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps puisque je le trouvai appuyé contre le mur face à la Grande Salle. En le voyant, je souris grandement et j'allai le rejoindre, puis je lui sautai dessus et le serrai dans une étreinte.

 **« Comment ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda-t-il une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés.

 **« Parfaitement. Ne m'as-tu pas entendu crier ? »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois et un visage innocent.

 **« Oh que oui, je t'ai entendu ! Je me demandais ce qui te prenait ! »** Ria-t-il en secouant la tête à mes singerie.

 **« McGo a même fait un commentaire comme quoi je ressemblais trop à papa. Je n'étais pas censé l'entendre, mais avec mes sens plus développés grâce à mon animagus, je l'ai entendu. Elle devrait savoir mieux que de murmurer sous sa barbe en sachant que je pourrais très bien l'entendre. En plus, elle était là quand j'ai commencé le processus pour devenir un animagus. »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules dans la désinvolture. **« Bon… ça te dis d'aller faire quelques tours de terrain avec mon balai ? »** Demandais-je en souriant en sachant qu'il voudrait voler dessus.

Après tout, mon balai était le même que celui qu'il avait avant de s'écraser contre le Saule Cogneur. Maudit arbre… Il allait falloir que je pense à aller lui acheter un nouveau balai.

 **« Certainement que je veux. Ça me manque. »** Répondit-il en prenant ma main et, ensemble, nous marchâmes vers l'escalier principal afin que j'aille remettre mes affaires dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.

 **« Alors… Dis-moi… Maintenant ces quoi le plan pour la suite ? »** Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de marches.

 **« En premier lieu… Je vais profiter de ce qui reste comme temps à Poudlard, mais, avant ça, je dois prendre contact avec les Gobelins afin qu'ils préparent la maison dans laquelle nous allons vivre lorsque tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Lorsque tu reviendras ici, j'irai vivre dans un appartement se situant dans Pré-au-Lard ainsi je serais plus proche de toi en cas de problème. Lorsque tout cela sera fait, je vais réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment faire. J'hésite encore entre deux choses. Je n'arrive pas à choisir entre devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et devenir guérisseur. À un certain moment, je voulais devenir Auror, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire face aux familles de victimes. Je ne sais pas encore. »** Murmurais-je d'un air pensif.

 **« Si je peux te donner un conseil… Tu devrais faire une liste des pour et des contre, puis voir le résultat et enfin tu pourras te décider. »** Fit mon frère avec un sourire radieux.

 **« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça moi-même ? »** Dis-je en réaction.

 **« Tu ne peux toujours pas penser à tout. »** Répondit mon frère en haussant des épaules.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? »** Déclarais-je dramatiquement.

 **« Là, est la question… »** Répondit Harry de façon rhétorique, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me taquinant en même temps.

 **« Allez, malin… »** Dis-je en roulant des yeux et en l'entrainant vers la tour Gryffondor.

XXX

Au bout de plusieurs heures à voler autour du terrain de Quidditch et à faire quelques figures, Harry et moi, nous retournâmes au château dans nos tenues de Quidditch et avec Harry portant mon balai.

Nous venions à peine de rentrer dans le château lorsque nous croisâmes le chemin de Drago Malfoy, accompagné de ses acolytes, occupé à terroriser un élève de première année. À cela, je soupirai d'agacement, puis je fis mon chemin vers le groupe suivi de près par mon frère.

 **« Malfoy… Laisse la pauvre fille tranquille ! »** Grognais-je en arrivant de plus près.

 **« Ou alors quoi, Potter… Que vas-tu faire ? »** Me nargua-t-il.

En réponse, je rétréci mes yeux et lui lança un regard noir, puis je le contournai en me mettant devant la pauvre fille qui avait des larmes dans ses yeux et qui tremblait de peur.

 **« Ne me cherche pas, Malfoy… Tu ne vas pas aimer le résultat… »** L'avertis-je froidement. **« Tu oublies peut-être que je suis encore préfet en chef… »** Ajoutais-je.

 **« Pff… comme si ça allait me faire peur… Tout le monde dans ce château sait que tu n'attaques pas en premier. Tu attaques seulement si tu es provoqué. »** Ricana-t-il. **« Tiens… C'est le balafré qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… Dis-moi… Comment vont tes parents ? Oh, oui… Ils sont morts ! »** Se moqua-t-il en voyant mon frère.

 **« Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie… »** Murmurais-je sombrement en plissant mes yeux dans la colère.

Aussitôt, je sortis ma baguette de mon étui et je la visa sur lui, puis dans un mouvement rapide et d'un sort silencieux, Malfoy se retrouva avec la tête vers le bas et les pieds suspendu dans les airs, tout comme il fut recouvert de furoncles.

 **« Ça ne fait pas trop mal j'espère, Malfoy ? »** Dis-je avec sarcasme.

 **« LACHE-MOI ! »** Cria-t-il dans l'indignation et l'humiliation lorsqu'il remarqua que certains élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qui se passait, mais en restant le plus loin possible.

 **« Comme tu le voudras. »** Haussais-je les épaules avant de faire le contre sort du Levicorpus. Un sort que mon père avait souvent utilisé lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Un instant plus tard, Drago Malfoy retomba durement sur le sol et il se releva aussi vite avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait. Il me fit alors un regard noir, tout en s'approchant de moi d'un air menaçant. En réponse, je me contentai de lui sourire innocemment, tout en ayant un sourcil relevé. Du coin de mon œil, je pu voir Harry sortir sa baguette et la garder fermement dans sa main, étant prêt à l'utiliser à tout moment. Au même instant, les jumeaux arrivèrent et se postèrent sur chaque côté de mon frère.

Lorsque Malfoy m'eut atteint, il leva la main dans le but de me frapper, provoquant des halètements choqués des personnes à proximité, mais je l'esquivai rapidement, attrapai son poignet et je le tournai dans son dos, tout en faisant tomber Malfoy sur le sol. Je mis ensuite mon genou dans son dos, tout en maintenant son bras dans une prise ferme et serrée.

 **« Tu es une honte, Malfoy… Essayer de me frapper a été ta plus grosse erreur… »** Murmurais-je dans son oreille.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »** Demanda une voix familière en interrompant ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

Je tournai ma tête pour voir Cédric Diggory, préfet, me regarder avec un sourcil relevé dans l'amusement, tout en tenant sa baguette dans sa main.

 **« Oh, pas grand-chose, Cédric… J'apprenais juste à Drago comment traiter une Dame avec respect et lui montrer ce qui se passe quand on essaie de me frapper… »** Fis-je innocemment en relâchant Malfoy et en me relevant, tout en rejoignant le coté de mon frère.

 **« STUPEFIX ! »** Cria Malfoy ce qui me fit tourner et ériger un bouclier sur moi.

 **« Expelliarmus ! »** Déclarais-je en réponse, faisant sa baguette voler dans ma main, tout comme il fut projeté en arrière et le faire retomber sur ses deux acolytes. **« Tu devrais apprendre ta leçon, Malfoy… Ne jamais me provoquer et ne jamais m'attaquer dans le dos comme un lâche. Tu as une sacrée chance qu'Alastor Maugrey n'était pas présent pour ton petit coup-là. Tu es une honte pour un sorcier. »** Crachais-je en lançant sa baguette à Cédric, sachant qu'il allait la remettre à Chourave afin qu'elle puisse régler les choses avec Rogue. **« Oh, Malfoy… Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie parce que les furoncles vont bientôt commencer à éclater et ça va plutôt faire mal. Pas que tu le mérite pas, mais bon. Bon… Moi, j'ai à trouver McGonagall afin de lui expliquer et lui montrer ce qui s'est passé… te connaissant, je sais que tu vas courir le plus tôt possible dans les robes de ton cher directeur de maison pour te plaindre comme l'enfant pourri gâté que tu es ! »** Dis-je en ricanant avant de me retourner avec la tête haute et faire mon chemin vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Je fus très vite suivit par mon frère et les jumeaux.

 **« Oh, Isa… Il faudrait que l'on vole encore une fois ensemble ! »** Appela de derrière moi Cédric en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur lorsque je me retournai pour le regarder.

 **« Bien sûr, Ced, bien sûr… »** Répondis-je en faisant un signe, tout en secouant la tête de façon amusée.

 **« Il se passe quelque chose avec Cédric Diggory et toi ? »** Me demanda Harry après qu'il se fut assuré que nous étions assez éloignés.

 **« Nah… Cédric et moi, nous sommes amis. Rien de plus. Mais disons que Cédric aime bien flirter avec moi. En plus, nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble parce que de un… j'aime les hommes un peu plus âgés et de deux… ses parents ont malheureusement organisé un mariage arrangé avec Cho Chang. Il ne l'aime pas du tout. Il la trouve bien trop collante. Elle n'est pas son type. J'ai eu plusieurs confrontations avec elle parce qu'elle voulait que j'arrête de voir Cédric. Disons que je l'ai rapidement remit à sa place et je lui ai peut-être fait peur. Depuis, elle n'ose même plus m'approcher. Cédric fait exprès de flirter avec moi, rien que pour la faire chier. »** Répondis-je, pour ensuite lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

 **« Ok. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre. **« Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne devais pas le menacer s'il osait te faire du mal. »** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

 **« Merci, mais ça ne sera pas utile. En plus, je sais me gérer. »** Fis-je.

 **« Oh, ça on l'a vu ! »** Se moqua Fred, ce qui me fit le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

 **« Aie ! On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas frapper les enfants des autres ! »** Rétorqua-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

 **« Non et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! »** Répliquais-je avec un sourire effronté.

 **« Merde ! C'est qu'elle a de la force pour une fille ! »** Murmura-t-il sous sa barbe.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé en m'arrêtant et en me croisant les bras.

 **« Eh bien… Tu vois - … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que - … »** Commença-t-il nerveusement en se frottant la nuque de façon mal à l'aise.

 **« Tu t'enfonces encore plus profondément, mon vieux. »** se moqua George de derrière moi avec Harry.

 **« Tu n'aides pas, là, et à part ça, tu es censé être mon jumeau. Tu es censé me soutenir et m'aider, ne pas te moquer de moi et me laisser à moi-même.** » Se plaignit Fred.

 **« C'est toi qui a commencé. Je ne fais pas partie de ça ! »** Rétorqua aussitôt George en roulant des yeux.

 **« Tu veux peut-être que je te démontre à quel point je peux être forte ? »** Proposais-je à Fred avec un sourire carnassier et malicieux.

 **« Euh… Non, non… Je vais passer mon tour… »** Dit-il précipitamment avec des yeux écarquillés, tout en reculant de moi.

 **« Poule mouillée. »** Souffla mon frère dans sa barbe.

Après cela, nous reprîmes notre marche à travers les couloirs, tout en parlant de tout et de rien dans la bonne humeur.

XXX

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans le bureau et McGonagall leva la tête des nombreux parchemins qu'elle corrigeait lorsqu'elle nous vit. Sans attendre, je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé et je lui fournis également la preuve de mes dires en lui donnant mes souvenirs de la scène.

 **« Je sais que vous vous êtes défendu, Miss Potter, mais je vous en prie… essayer de ne plus frapper quiconque et de lui jeter un sort. Encore une chose, essayer de ne pas vous retrouver en retenue pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste. »** Me supplia-t-elle d'une voix exaspéré. **« Durant toutes vos années ici, vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs et vous m'avez fait avoir encore plus de cheveux gris que votre père et Sirius Black réunit ont fait. »** Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

 **« Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai des retenues, professeur… mais pour vous, je vais faire un effort. Par contre, je ne peux rien promettre avec le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dans le collimateur depuis le premier jour qu'il m'a vu et, ça, sans raisons suffisamment justifiables à part le fait que je ressemble à mon père physiquement. Je ne provoque jamais les ennuis, professeur… Vous devriez le savoir. Ce sont eux qui me trouvent et me provoque. »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

En réponse à ma déclaration, le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête, puis elle fit un geste avec sa main vers la porte, nous montrant de façon éloquente que nous pouvions partir.

 **« Allez consacrer votre temps à autre chose que m'ennuyer… et je ne veux pas entendre que vous avez encore causé des ennuis et que les quartiers des Serpentard ont été, une nouvelle fois, re décoré. »** Dit-elle sévèrement, mais je pu voir une note d'amusement dans ses yeux.

 **« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas aimé la nouvelle décoration… Je trouvais ça trop vert ! »** Plaisantais-je en riant avant de faire demi-tour et de marcher vers la porte avec mon frère et les jumeaux, portant des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles au souvenir.

XXX

 **« Viens… »** Dis-je à mon frère après le repas du midi, tout en me levant de la table. **« Il est temps que l'on aille récupérer notre carte. »** Déclarais-je farouchement et avec détermination.

Harry ne répondit pas. À la place, il se leva et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une fois devant la classe, je frappai à la porte, mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Donc, ce fut pourquoi j'ouvris la porte et que je pénétrai dans la salle de classe qui me parut vide. Haussant les épaules, je fis mon chemin dans l'allée centrale et je marchai vers l'arrière de la classe où se trouvait un escalier. Cet escalier menait également aux quartiers privés du professeur.

En montant les marches quatre à quatre, je m'arrêtai au sommet de l'escalier avec Harry juste derrière et je frappai doucement sur la porte. Un instant plus tard, la porte de bois s'ouvrit pour révéler le professeur Lupin. Il sourit poliment, puis il nous laissa entrer dans son bureau privé.

 **« Comment vous sentez-vous, professeur ? »** Demanda Harry en voyant les quelques éraflures et égratignures sur son visage.

 **« Je me sens bien, Harry… J'ai connu pire que ça. Chaque pleine lune est différente, surtout lorsque je croise le chemin de créatures. Buck a certainement fait un numéro sur moi lorsque j'ai croisé son chemin avant que vous réussissiez à faire évader Sirius… D'ailleurs, comment vous y êtes pris pour réussir ? »** S'intéressa le professeur Lupin en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau et en nous regardant avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

 **« En fait… Isa a fait la plus grosse partie du travail. »** Répondit Harry.

 **« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu exagère là ! »** Protestais-je.

 **« Tu as tenté de capturer Pettigrow en allant à sa poursuite dans ta forme animagus. Tu as combattu de nombreux détraqueurs, puis tu as libérer Sirius de sa cellule en faisant exploser la porte. Sans oublier que tu as assommé quatre Aurors qualifiés et qu'ils ne t'ont même remarqué. »** Récita Harry en comptant chaque chose avec ses doigt.

 **« Quelle forme l'animagus ? »** Demanda le professeur Lupin, tout en ayant un regard impressionné.

 **« Renard. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

 **« Vous partez, professeur ? »** Demanda Harry en remarquant les valises du professeur Lupin.

 **« En effet. Quelqu'un semble avoir révéler ma nature et les parents n'apprécie pas le fait que leur enfant soit entouré par un individu comme moi. »** Nous informa-t-il en soupirant de lassitude.

 **« Cette source est surement Rogue. »** Fis-je dans ma barbe.

 **« À présent que je ne suis plus votre professeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette carte doit rester en ma possession… Tenez… »** Déclara-t-il en sortant la carte des Maraudeurs de l'un de ses tiroirs et de la tendre.

Je pris le morceau de parchemin, puis je l'observai en portant un petit sourire mélancolique durant un petit moment avant de la mettre dans la main d'Harry.

 **« Elle est à toi, maintenant. Je n'en aurais plus besoin. Prends en soin et utilise là à bon escient. »** Terminais-je avec un clin d'œil et un sourire rempli d'affection.

 **« Savez-vous où a disparu Sirius ? »** Demanda le professeur Lupin.

 **« Je le sais. Il y a que moi dans ce cas et il est préférable que vous ne le sachiez pas non plus. »** Dis-je d'un ton, lui indiquant que je n'allais pas en dire plus sur le sujet.

Après cela, Harry et moi, nous quittâmes le professeur Lupin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle commune, puis lorsqu'il fut le temps d'aller nous coucher, nous nous séparâmes et nous montâmes chacun dans nos dortoirs.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une douche bien accueillie, je rejoignis mon frère dans la salle commune, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle afin que nous puissions prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre table près de notre groupe habituel, Ron sembla soudainement très nerveux, mais aussi excité. À cela, je fronçai les sourcils, tout comme le fit Harry.

Un instant plus tard, Ron, Seamus et Dean se dégagèrent pour que nous puissions voir ce qu'ils cachaient tous les trois. Aussitôt, je me rapprochai de la table pour voir deux longs paquets étendus sur la table. Vu la forme des paquets, je pu dire qu'il s'agissait de balais.

 **« Désolé, mais les paquets étaient mal emballer. »** Dit Ron avec un visage penaud.

 **« Ron… Désolé de te dire cela, mais tout le monde sait que les paquets ne sont jamais mal emballé. »** Me moquais-je avant de tourner mon regard sur le paquet portant mon nom.

 **« Alors… C'est de qui ? »** Demanda Hermione.

 **« Quelqu'un de spécial. »** Répondit Harry en me tendant la carte.

 _Profitez de votre liberté._

 _Patmol._

En lisant la carte, je souris, touché que Sirius nous fasse un tel cadeau. Après cela, je déballai le papier pour découvrir un magnifique balai. C'était le tout nouveau balai venant de sortir et, en plus de cela, il était personnalisé avec mes initiales et la crête Potter. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le balai d'Harry pour voir le même résultat.

 **« Hey, frérot… Si nous allions les essayer… »** Proposais-je en prenant dans ma main le manche du balai, tout en faisant un sourire narquois lorsque je vis les regards envieux de tout le monde dans le groupe, à part Hermione et Neville.

 **« Et comment que nous allons les essayer ! »** Sourit largement Harry avant de marcher en direction des portes de la Grande Salle avec son balai dans sa main.

En riant comme une petite fille, je m'emparai de mon propre balai, puis je courus à la suite d'Harry et, ensemble, nous allâmes vers la cour principale de Poudlard. Les autres nous rejoignirent très rapidement et même quelques professeurs vinrent voir notre démonstration de vol. McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick étaient parmi eux.

 **« Prête ? »** Me demanda Harry en enfourchant son balai et en le tenant fermement de ses mains.

 **« Toujours ! »** Affirmais-je en souriant largement en ayant des yeux pétillants d'excitation et d'impatience.

À cela, nous poussâmes nos pieds du sol et nous donnâmes assez de puissance pour que nos balais s'envolent. Je pu entendre les paris que faisaient les jumeaux avant que je décolle à vive allure et que je dépasse rapidement le balai de mon frère. Je ricanai lorsque je vis son visage surpris et abasourdis avant de continuer à survoler autour du château et au-dessus du Lac Noir.

XXX

Finalement, la fin d'année arriva et le jour de mon dernier jour dans le château en temps qu'élève approcha rapidement. Je soupirai de tristesse lorsque j'eus fini d'emballer toutes mes affaires dans ma grosse malle scolaire. Ça allait se sentir bizarre lorsque je ne devrais plus prendre le Poudlard Express en septembre.

Enfin, je me relevai de mon lit, regardai une dernière fois le dortoir des filles de septième année, puis je sortis de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi avec un pincement au cœur. Me secouant, je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'au niveau de la salle commune.

En arrivant, je vis mon frère m'attendre et il sourit lorsqu'il m'aperçut descendre les dernière marches. Rapidement, il me rejoignit et me serra dans les bras, pour ensuite me relâcher, me prendre la main et me tirer vers la sortie de la salle commune.

En quelques minutes, nous franchîmes le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

 **« Ça ne va plus être la même chose sans vous, Miss Potter… »** Déclara la Grosse Dame de sa voix haut perchée.

 **« Je suis sûr que mon frère va prendre le relai en mon absence à partir de maintenant. »** Me contentais-je de dire avec un large sourire, pour ensuite hocher poliment la tête vers elle et de faire ma descente dans les escaliers avec Harry toujours en tenant ma main dans la sienne.

Après un certain temps, Harry et moi, nous sortîmes complètement du château et nous marchâmes jusqu'aux calèches qui allaient nous mener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

 **« Au fait, Harry… »** Dis-je en m'installant sur la banquette de la calèche. **« Tu ne retournes pas chez les Dursley… A partir de maintenant, tu es sous ma tutelle et tu vas vivre avec moi. Dumbledore a essayé d'intervenir et de me causer des problèmes pour m'en empêcher, mais il n'a pas vraiment réussi lorsque je lui ai démontré la preuve que les quartiers de sang n'avaient jamais fonctionnés. Les Gobelins ont vérifiés et il n'y avait aucune protection à cause du fait que nous n'avons jamais grandi dans un foyer aimant. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Sérieux ? »** Demanda-t-il avec des yeux pétillants d'espoir.

 **« Sérieusement. »** Confirmais-je.

Il n'en fallu pas plus parce qu'aussitôt, il se jeta dans mes bras et me serra de toutes ses forces à me faire pratiquement étouffer.

 **« Prête pour une nouvelle aventure ? »** Demanda Harry en me tenant la main lorsque nous franchîmes le mur séparant la gare sorcière de la gare moldue.

 **« Toujours ! »** Répondis-je avec bonheur avant de le trainer avec moi vers la sortie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Dès le moment où nous franchîmes la porte de notre maison se trouvant dans le nord de Londres, notre nouvelle vie commença pour le meilleur. Fini de nous lever super tôt afin de faire toutes les taches ordonnées par les Dursley. Fini de se faire traiter comme un esclave. Fini tout ça. Après être arrivé dans notre maison, le temps passa lentement, mais surement.

Cela faisait plaisir à voir mon frère aussi souriant et heureux. De le voir aussi libre et si insouciant me remplissait de bonheur comme pas possible. Pour la première fois, je le voyais agir comme un adolescent de son âge et non pas une personne ayant tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules ou bien la menace de Voldemort le suivant quotidiennement comme aucune autre. Pour une fois, il ne devait pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans jugement ou dans la peur de faire une erreur.

Au fil que le temps passait, au fil que je faisais à Harry réviser tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, mais pas la théorie, la pratique, je lui apprenais également toutes les choses que je connaissais afin de mieux le préparer pour un jour futur. Je savais que Dumbledore lui avait caché beaucoup de choses comme il l'avait fait avec moi et c'était pour cette raison que je voulais qu'Harry puisse envisager toutes les situations possibles parce qu'une fois qu'il allait recommencer Poudlard, je ne serais plus là pour l'aider ou lui expliquer les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Durant les vacances d'Harry, nous étions allés visiter Sirius et nous avions passé deux bonnes semaines en sa compagnie. Nous avions appris à mieux le connaitre et je devais dire que Sirius était un homme très divertissement avec un grand sens de l'humour. En sa présence, je me sentais très à l'aise. Ça faisait plaisir de ne pas être sur mes gardes. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Pour finir, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard et Harry ainsi que moi avions décidé de rejoindre le clan Wesley sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ça allait être un véritable changement parce que nous n'en avions jamais réellement vu.

La veille du départ pour la coupe du monde, nous nous rendîmes directement chez les Wesley afin de faciliter les choses et notre voyage.

Le lendemain et le jour du départ pour la coupe du monde, je fus réveillé très tôt dans la matinée. J'eus un peu difficile à me lever à cause du fait que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus dû me lever à une heure aussi matinale, mais après une douche bien chaude, je fus mieux réveiller et je me rendis vers le bas dans la cuisine.

En arrivant dans la pièce, je trouvai madame Wesley occupé à cuisiner le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et je me décidai de me montrer, mais aussi de lui proposer mon aide.

 **« Bonjour, Madame Wesley… Puis-je vous aider avec quelque chose ? »** La saluais-je en souriant.

 **« Oh, ma chérie… Appelle-moi Molly. Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Tout est presque prêt. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. »** Me dit-elle en désignant un siège à la table avant de verser du café dans une tasse et de me la tendre.

Une fois assise à la table, je versai du lait et j'ajoutai du sucre dans le café, puis je m'emparai de la gazette des sorciers et commençai à la feuilleter sans vraiment la lire pour autant. C'était plus pour passer mon temps en attendant les autres.

 **« Alors… Dis-moi, ma chérie… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as fini Poudlard ? »** Me demanda Molly en m'interrompant.

 **« Euhm… »** Dis-je en reposant la gazette fermée sur la table. **« Je ne sais pas pour sûr. En fait, j'hésite. »** Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

 **« Avec quoi exactement ? »** S'intéressa-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil fugace par-dessus son épaule, pour ensuite recentrer son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

 **« Eh bien… Il y a le choix de devenir guérisseur… Après tout, il faut bien quelqu'un pour soigner les blessures de guerre de mon petit frère… »** Fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **« Sérieusement, mon autre choix est de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »** Finis-je avec des yeux pétillants pour cette ambition-là.

Honnêtement, mon choix allait plus vers devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais un don naturel pour cette branche de la magie, mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de débouchés pour ce métier-là.

 **« De la voix dont tu le mentionne, ton choix est déjà fait pour moi. Tu devrais te diriger vers devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis persuadé que tu seras un excellent professeur. »** Sourit Molly en venant s'assoir à la table avec une tasse de café pour elle-même.

 **« Et elle est la meilleure des professeurs que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent ! »** S'annonça Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête de s'assoir sur mon côté.

XXX

Enfin, après un bon petit déjeuner qui fut également copieux, nous partîmes ensemble rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avec un collègue d'Arthur. Nous, voulait bien entendu dire, tous les hommes Wesley - à part Bill, Charlie et Percy -, accompagnés de Ginny, Hermione, Harry et moi.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à notre destination, nous occupions notre temps à parler et à plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un certain temps, Fred m'avait balancé sur son dos et j'étais donc en profitant de la balade en étant accroché à lui.

Au bout de je ne sus dire combien de temps à marcher à travers les bois et le sol forestier, Arthur diminua son rythme et avant que je ne puisse demander quoique ce soit, un homme approcha notre groupe. Arthur marcha vers lui avec un sourire jovial sur son visage.

 **« Arthur… Quel plaisir… »** L'accueilli chaleureusement l'autre homme en s'avançant de plus près, pour ensuite s'arrêter au niveau d'un grand chêne.

 **« Ahhhh… Amos… Désolé pour l'attente, mon ami, mais certains ont eu quelques difficultés à sortir du lit. »** Plaisanta Arthur en lançant un regard significatif vers Harry et Ron.

 **« Ils ont eu la chance qu'ils se sont quand même lever aussi non je serais monté les réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacé. »** Ajoutais-je avec un sourire diabolique en jetant un coup d'œil à mon frère et Ron.

 **« Et vous êtes ? »** Demanda Amos curieusement en me scrutant.

 **« Désolé, monsieur… »** Dis-je en sautant du dos de Fred et en m'approchant, pour ensuite m'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et à côté du chêne. **« Je suis Isabella Potter et, là-bas, c'est mon frère Harry. »** Souris-je poliment en désignant de la tête mon frère.

 **« Ahhhh… Oui… Le frère et la sœur Potter… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous deux, mais surtout de vous, Miss Potter, par mon fils. »** Déclara-t-il.

 **« Votre fils ? Qui est-ce ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Moi. »** Fit une voix juste après que quelqu'un atterrit sur mon côté à partir de plus haut dans l'arbre.

Je sursautai de surprise, puis je tournai la tête pour voir nulle autre que Cédric Diggory avec un sourire satisfait planté sur son visage.

 **« Merde, Cédric ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! »** Dis-je faussement en colère en lui frappant le bras, puis en le faisant tomber en lui faisant un croche pied.

Lorsqu'il atterrit à la renverse sur le sol, je profitai pour m'enfuir, tout en riant. La minute suivante, je pu entendre Cédric courir après moi.

 **Point de vue général :**

 **« Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre tous les deux… Dommage que la mère de Cédric a organisé ce maudit mariage arrangé. »** Commenta Amos Diggory, tout en fixant vers l'endroit où son fils et Isabella avaient disparus.

 **« Ils sont proches et sont de très bons amis, Monsieur. »** Déclara Harry en souriant.

 **« N'y a-t-il jamais eu quelque chose de plus entre eux ? Ils ont l'air si complice et si proches. »** Demanda Amos en tournant son regard vers le plus jeune Potter.

 **« Il y a eu à une époque, Monsieur, mais il ne se passe plus rien entre eux. Ils se taquinent l'un et l'autre, mais ça s'arrête là. »** Répondit Harry.

 **« Dommage… Ils auraient formé un beau couple tous les deux. »** Fit remarquer Amos.

Cela dit, tout le monde se remit à marcher et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où devait être activé le Portoloin.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver sur le lieu désigné. Lorsque le groupe arriva, ce fut pour voir Cédric et Isabella discutant pas très loin d'une vieille botte.

 **« Ils pourraient quand même choisir d'autres objets pour servir de Portoloin… ça tombe, ça été dans les égouts ou un truc dans le genre. »** Se plaignit Isabella en regardant la botte avec dégout et répulsion.

 **« Ça aurait pu être pire… »** La rassura Cédric en haussant les épaules, pour ensuite passer l'un de ses bras sur les épaules d'Isabella.

 **« Tu as sans doute raison. »** Ricana-t-elle en visualisant tous les objets horribles que le Ministère aurait pu utiliser à la place de cette vieille botte.

 **« Bon, tout le monde… Mettez-vous tous autour de la botte… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… »** Annonça Arthur en s'approchant de la botte, pour ensuite se mettre en place avec les autres.

Isabella resta sur le côté de Cédric, mais pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Un instant plus tard, tout le monde prit contact avec la botte. En quelques secondes, cette dernière fit émaner une lumière bleue, puis elle entraina dans un tourbillon le groupe en entier dans un autre lieu.

Au bout d'une petite période, tout le monde lâcha la botte et Isabella lâcha également la main de son frère. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde tomba durement sur le sol, à l'exception d'Arthur, Amos, Cédric et Isabella qui atterrirent plus gracieusement sur leurs pieds.

 **« Ça va, Harry ? »** Demanda Isabella lorsqu'elle alla à lui afin de l'aider pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

 **« Ouais, pas de soucis. Je n'étais pas préparé. »** Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 **« J'aurais dû te prévenir. »** Murmura Isabella avant de marcher vers l'avant et rejoindre les jumeaux ainsi que Cédric.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Après notre arrivée à proximité où allait avoir lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch, nous descendîmes la dune, puis nous marchâmes. En voyant tout ce qui m'entourait, je fus véritablement fasciné et émerveillé. Apparemment, nous nous trouvions sur un terrain de camping, mais il n'était pas ordinaire, il était réservé aux sorciers, même si en apparence, il ressemblait à un terrain de camping moldu.

Nous dûmes à quelques reprises esquiver ou nous baisser afin que les sorciers volant sur leur balai n'entrent pas en collision avec nous. Nous croisâmes également le chemin de plusieurs vendeurs d'articles en tout genre réservé pour cette occasion spéciale. En effet, la dernière coupe du monde remontait à il y avait longtemps. Je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un tel évènement et je ne regrettais pas d'être venu avec Harry.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait des heures, Amos et Cédric nous quittèrent et allèrent dans leur propre direction, mais pas avant que Cédric me serra dans ses bras.

Après encore une dizaine de minutes, Arthur s'arrêta devant une tente qui semblait avoir vécue des jours meilleurs et qui paraissait également être miteuse ainsi que vieille. À cela, je regardai Harry avec un sourcil relevé en question, mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaule, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. N'ayant aucune réponse, je tournai mon regard sur Arthur, tout en le fixant de façon dubitative et incrédule. Au lieu de me répondre, il se contenta d'entrer dans la tente, suivit de près par ses enfants, puis d'Hermione. Haussant les épaules, je pris la main d'Harry et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

Pour dire que l'intérieur me choqua était un euphémisme. La décoration ressemblait à quelque chose se trouvant dans une maison normale. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire les miracles que pouvait faire la magie. En effet, il y avait un coin cuisine, un coin salon et salle à manger et un autre espace réservé à des lits. C'était si grand comme espace. De l'extérieur, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette tente pouvait être si immense et qu'elle pouvait tous nous accueillir sans problème de manque de place.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais la magie ? »** Demanda Harry en souriant de façon émerveillée, tout en regardant autour de lui.

 **« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »** Murmurais-je avec des yeux étincelants.

Me secouant, je marchai rejoindre les autres et j'allai m'assoir près de Fred et George, tandis qu'Harry alla s'installer près de Ron, où ils commencèrent tous les deux un jeu d'échecs pour sorciers. Je ne comprenais pas la fascination de Ron pour ce jeu. Je trouvais que c'était barbare, mais, bon, si ça lui plaisait… Qui étais-je pour l'arrêter ? Ron n'avait jamais été une personne s'axant sur ses études, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie, il était très qualifié à ce sujet.

Après un certain temps, nous fîmes notre chemin vers le stade de Quidditch et, là-bas, nous rencontrâmes Amos et Cédric. Pendant le temps qu'Harry marchait avec Ron et Hermione, je faisais de même, mais avec Cédric, Fred et George, tandis que Ginny était près de son père et Amos.

 **« Bon sang ! Combien de marches il y a encore ? »** Soufflais-je dans l'agacement après avoir monté quelques étages dans le stade.

Mon commentaire provoqua un rire amusé de Cédric, tout comme il secoua la tête, puis il laissa tomber un bras sur mes épaules et nous continuâmes à grimper ces maudites marches de malheur.

 **« Oh, putain ! Pas lui ! »** Grognais-je en voyant la tête blonde familière de Drago Malfoy par-dessus mon épaule lorsque je me tournai pour regarder mon frère.

Aussitôt, je me démêlai des bras de Cédric, puis me tournai sur mes talons lorsque je vis mon frère, Ron et Malfoy en milieu d'une altercation. Vite fait, je rejoignis le groupe.

 **« Dis-moi, Malfoy… Est-ce que tu tiens à ton nez ou je peux l'arranger pour toi ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourire malicieux en m'arrêtant à côté de mon frère.

Malfoy fit immédiatement un pas en arrière en me voyant apparaitre et il me regarda avec de grands yeux en réponse.

 **« C'est ce que je pensais. Laisse-nous seuls pour une fois dans ta vie. »** Dis-je en prenant la main de mon frère et en le trainant avec moi afin de rejoindre les autres, mais en chemin nous croisâmes le chemin de l'autre Malfoy. Super…

Je fis comme si l'on ne le voyait pas et continuai mon chemin afin de rejoindre le restant des Wesley, mais ce fut sans compter sur Malfoy, car avec le bout de sa canne, il attrapa l'épaule de mon frère et le stoppa dans ses pas. Aussitôt, ma baguette était dans ma main et visé sur Malfoy, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il regarda d'ailleurs ma baguette avec méfiance.

 **« Je vous serez reconnaissante que vous enleviez votre canne de mon frère… »** L'avertis-je avec des yeux plissés dangereusement et un rictus sombre.

Il dut voir que j'étais très sérieuse parce qu'il retira sa canne de mon frère et laissa son emprise aller. Assuré, je baissai ma baguette, mais je la gardai dans ma main.

 **« Profitez tant que vous le pouvez… »** Déclara-t-il de sa voix hautaine avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre son fils qui me regardait prudemment.

Secouant la tête, je marchai vers le reste de notre groupe avec Harry juste derrière moi, puis nous allâmes nous installer à notre place afin d'assister au match de l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie.

XXX

Le match se termina après des heures et des heures. Finalement, ce fut l'Irlande qui emporta la coupe, mais seulement de très peu grâce à ses poursuiveurs. Je trouvais cela dommage parce que l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum, avait attrapé le vif d'or un peu trop tôt. S'il avait attendu encore quelques instants, il aurait assuré la victoire à son équipe. Je n'étais pas spécialisé avec cela parce que moi-même j'avais été poursuiveur, mais je savais que le vif était très rapide. Je ne pensais pas que Viktor avait un autre choix que de tenter d'attraper le vif. Harry m'avait expliqué à quel point ça pouvait être difficile. Donc, en clair, ce n'était pas une si grande défaite. Il n'y avait que dix petits points de différence.

Enfin, après un certain temps à essayer de sortir du stade, nous y parvînmes et nous fîmes notre chemin vers la tente que nous occupions dans l'espoir d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était bien trop tard pour tenter de rentrer chez nous.

XXX

J'étais actuellement occupé à lire un livre dans l'un des fauteuils de la tente après un cauchemar étrange, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry - qui apparemment avait eu le même cauchemar que moi et qui se trouvait être endormi avec sa tête posée sur mes genoux -, lorsque j'entendis soudainement des cris et des hurlements de terreur ainsi que des explosions.

Aussitôt, je réveillai Harry et il se redressa brusquement, tout comme Arthur arriva dans la pièce. Rapidement, il franchit les quelques mètres, le séparant de l'ouverture de la tente, et il y passa sa tête afin d'examiner ce qui provoquait tout ce bruit.

Au bout d'un instant, Arthur se tourna vers nous, tout en s'emparant de sa baguette et en ayant une expression inquiète écrite sur son visage.

 **« Il faut partir d'ici ! »** Dit-il fermement et avec urgence. **« Le camp est attaqué. Il faut sortir d'ici et rejoindre le Portoloin. Il faut rester ensemble. »** Poursuivit-t-il d'une voix grave.

Aussitôt, je me relevai et m'emparai de ma baguette, tout comme Arthur alla réveiller les autres. Ils arrivèrent tous très rapidement, portant différentes expressions, puis nous sortîmes tous de la tente et nous constatâmes, bien vite, les dégâts qui avaient été causés. En réalisant la situation, je pris la main d'Harry dans la mienne et la serra fortement afin qu'il ne me lâche pas.

 **« CE SONT DES MANGEMORTS ! »** Cria une voix, se trouvant pas loin de nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux à ce fait, puis je tournai mon regard sur mon frère pour le voir m'observer avec inquiétude. Je regardai frénétiquement tout autour de moi. Je ne savais pas par où aller. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens afin de sauver leur peau en sachant de ce que les Mangemorts étaient capable de faire et en sachant aussi qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien pour aboutir à leur fin.

 **« Restez ensemble ! Les jumeaux… Vous prenez Ginny avec vous. Vous êtes responsable d'elle ! »** Ordonna Arthur avant de nous laisser et de courir dans l'autre sens.

 **« Allons-y ! Soyez prudent ! »** Dis-je avec détermination avant de trainer Harry avec moi, tout comme les autres suivirent.

Après cela, je ne fis plus attention aux autres. J'étais trop axé d'emmener Harry loin d'ici et de le mettre en sécurité.

Au bout d'une bonne période à courir et à essayer de trouver notre chemin à travers la foule de gens, nous fumes rejoins par Cédric, qui semblait avoir quelques égratignures, et je réalisai que nous avions perdus la trace de Ron et d'Hermione.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda Harry, tout en continuant à courir entre Cédric et moi.

 **« La marque des ténèbres, signe de la présence des mangemorts. »** Répondit Cédric après avoir vu ce qu'Harry désigna dans le ciel.

 **« Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon… Il faut sortir au plus vite ! »** Dis-je d'un ton pressant, tout en accélérant mon rythme.

En fin de compte, nous arrivâmes tous les trois dans un espace où il n'y avait personne, mais nous nous ressaisîmes lorsque nous vîmes un groupe de mangemorts approcher vers nous.

 **« Stupéfix ! »** Cria l'un d'eux dans notre direction.

 **« Protégo ! »** Proclamais-je en même temps que Cédric en brandissant nos baguettes devant nous.

 **« Endoloris ! »** Fit l'un des mangemorts en visant sa baguette sur Harry.

Aussitôt, je plaquai Harry sur le sol en le recouvrant de mon corps, puis d'un coup de baguette, je fis voler en arrière le mangemort. Dès lors, les autres mangemorts commencèrent à nous attaquer avec des malédictions et je fis en sorte qu'Harry soit à l'abri, tout en continuant à nous défendre et à le couvrir.

Finalement, plusieurs Aurors arrivèrent sur place et les mangemorts commencèrent à disparaitre, mais certains furent appréhendés par les Aurors. À cela, je soupirai de soulagement et je me frottai le front, tout en gardant ma baguette dans ma main. J'aidai alors Harry à se relever et nous fîmes notre chemin vers Cédric, parlant à l'un des Aurors.

 **« Isa, Harry… Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda Cédric en examinant si nous avions des blessures ou autres.

 **« Ça va… Toi ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour.

 **« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

XXX

 **Point de vue général :**

Le jour de la rentrée scolaire pour Poudlard arriva finalement et Isabella emmena son jeune frère à la gare, puis elle se rendit avec lui sur le quai magique afin qu'il puisse prendre le Poudlard Express. Lorsque le train disparu de sa vue, Isabella regarda dans cette direction durant un long moment avec nostalgie et avec un sentiment de perte ainsi que de vide à l'intérieur d'elle.

Enfin de compte, elle se reprit, puis elle décida de retourner dans sa maison - qu'elle partageait avec son frère - afin qu'elle puisse faire ses bagages et se diriger vers l'appartement qu'elle allait occuper durant le temps qu'Harry se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête en repensant à ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait et qui était le même que son frère avait vécu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais elle avait un très mauvais sentiment à ce sujet.

Finalement, elle sortit de la gare moldue, puis elle marcha sur une bonne centaine de mètres avant de tourner dans une ruelle isolée et de transplaner dans sa maison.

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Cela faisait si étrange d'être dans ce train et que ma sœur n'était pas là. Ce qui allait vraiment être bizarre, c'était que cette année, elle ne serait plus dans le château avec moi. J'appréciais être avec Hermione et Ron, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas tout leur dire, car il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Depuis que j'avais fait ce rêve, je ne cessais d'y repenser. Je ne comprenais pas la signification de ce cimetière, mais j'étais certain que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'Hermione me secoua pour me dire que je devais m'habiller dans mon uniforme, car nous étions sur le point d'arriver. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et que j'étais resté silencieux durant tout le voyage.

Au bout d'un moment, le train s'immobilisa à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et nous descendîmes, pour ensuite faire notre chemin vers les calèches qui allaient nous emmener à Poudlard.

En chemin, je croisai Cédric qui essayait de se débarrasser d'une fille d'origine asiatique qui avait l'air d'être très collante. Lorsque Cédric me vit, il sourit, puis il me rejoint avec Ron et Hermione.

 **« Désolé de m'incruster comme ça, mais j'en peux plus. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me suivre comme un petit chien partout où j'allais. J'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère avait en tête pour arranger ce stupide mariage avec elle. Elle n'est même pas mon type. »** Se plaignit-il en secouant la tête.

 **« Ton type… c'est pas ma sœur par hasard ? Une fille qui a un esprit libre, indépendante et fougueuse… »** Ricanais-je.

 **« Ouais, ce genre de fille, mais entre Isa et moi, il ne se passe rien. Nous sommes juste amis. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Ouais, mais tu aurais voulu plus. »** Affirmais-je avec assurance en faisant un sourire complice en connaissance de cause.

 **« Je ne le nies pas. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre. **« Je sais qu'elle préfère les hommes plus âgés. Nous avons essayé une fois, mais… elle a compris que je n'étais pas ce qui lui fallait. J'ai compris et nous sommes restés amis par la suite. Je pense même que notre lien s'est renforcé par après. J'aime toujours la taquiner et flirter avec elle juste pour l'emmerder, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. J'ai compris cela et je l'accepte. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas… c'est ce stupide mariage à la noix. »** Maugréa-t-il avec colère dans la voix.

 **« N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ? Ne devrais-tu pas être libre de choisir qui tu veux épouser ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Les coutumes de sang-pur sont parfois étranges. La seule façon pour que le mariage n'ait pas lieu, c'était si l'autre partie se désistait du contrat pour une raison ou une autre. De toute façon, je ne suis pas si sûr que je vais me marier avec Cho Chang étant donné que mon père n'a pas encore donné son accord pour cette union. Je doute fort qu'il va le faire. Il sait ce que je pense de ce stupide mariage. Il attend juste le bon moment pour agir. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment une mère exemplaire. Elle n'a jamais été présente pour moi. Mon père est en train de travailler sur certaines choses qui concernent son propre contrat de mariage. Nous pensons que ma mère n'a jamais respecté le contrat et mon père est en train de chercher la preuve. Malheureusement, ma mère est très douée dans ce domaine et elle très rusée. C'est pourquoi ça va prendre du temps. »** Murmura-t-il en soupirant, tout en secouant la tête dans la défaite.

 **« Quel genre de choses ? »** Intervint Hermione avec sympathie.

 **« Infidélité. »** Répondit Cédric avec nonchalance.

 **« L'une des seules raisons pouvant être une cause de divorce. »** Murmura Ron.

 **« Ouais. Obtenir un divorce chez les sangs-purs est très compliqué à cause des contrats de mariages arrangés. »** Répondit Cédric.

XXX

En arrivant à Poudlard, je fis un sourire de contentement. Je m'étais toujours senti bien dans ce château.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entrâmes dans les murs de Poudlard et nous marchâmes vers la Grande Salle.

Là-bas, Cédric se sépara de nous, puis il alla vers sa table, tandis que Ron, Hermione et moi, nous nous avançâmes vers la table des Gryffondor. Très vite, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le banc de la table, puis nous attendîmes que la cérémonie du tri commence comme chaque année et que Dumbledore dise son long discours interminable avant que nous puissions manger le bon repas que les elfes préparaient.

Une bonne demi-heure passa lorsqu'enfin la cérémonie de tri prit fin et que Dumbledore se lève afin de faire son célèbre discours de bienvenue.

 **« À présent que tous les tris sont fait, je voudrais vous annoncer une nouvelle… Cette année ce château recevra des invités très importants. Effectivement, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un évènement légendaire… Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est un tournoi qui réunit trois des plus grandes écoles du monde pour accomplir des épreuves à caractères magiques. Dans chaque école, un seul sorcier ou sorcière est sélectionné pour le tournoi… »** Proclama-t-il.

Après cela, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un groupe de très belles filles marcha avec une immense femme, puis ce fut le tour d'un groupe de garçons vêtus de manteaux de fourrure accompagné d'un homme aux aspects sévères et froids.

Je réalisai en voyant ces deux groupes de personnes qu'il s'agissait certainement des deux autres écoles. Lorsque tout le monde prit place, le festin commença et les conversations ainsi que bavardages se firent entendre tout autour de la salle.

Finalement, en fin de repas, tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle et nous rejoignîmes tous nos salles communes respectives.

En Chemin vers l'escalier principal, je croisai Cédric qui montait à toute vitesse les marches afin de fuir Cho Chang, se trouvant pas très loin de lui, et il me regarda avec horreur. Le pauvre…

XXX

Le lendemain, ce fut le jour de la reprise des cours et après un bon petit-déjeuner, Ron, Hermione et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Rapidement, la classe s'ouvrit et tout le monde prit place à l'intérieur de la classe. Bien vite, un homme arriva. Il me parut tout de suite très étrange.

 **« Je me présente… Alastor Maugrey… »** Annonça-t-il en se plaçant devant le bureau. **« Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé. »** Ajouta-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

 **« Il a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban à lui tout seul… »** Murmura Ron à côté de moi.

 **« Je sais, Isa m'en a parlé. Lorsqu'elle était loin, elle était avec lui. Cependant, il me semble étrange et pas comme Isa me l'a décrit. J'ai l'intuition qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. »** Répondis-je dans un chuchotement.

 **« Tu devrais peut-être écrire à Isa afin de lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. »** Suggéra-t-il en murmurant toujours, mais en gardant ses yeux sur Maugrey.

 **« Je le ferais à la fin des cours. »** Répondis-je sur le même volume.

 **« Pour ce qui est des forces du mal, je suis pour la pratique des choses. Bon… Qui parmi vous peut-il me dire combien de sortilèges impardonnables existe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher autour de la classe en regardant chaque élève de son œil magique - qui semblait plus me fixer que quelqu'un d'autre et qui me fit me sentir mal à l'aise - .

 **« Trois, Monsieur. »** Répondit rapidement Hermione d'une voix serrée et gardée.

Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer la suite de ce cours à cause du sujet qui allait être parlé dans la classe.

Pendant les vacances, Isa m'avait fait réviser et elle m'avait enseigné certaines choses en me les expliquant bien. Parmi ces choses se trouvaient les sortilèges impardonnables et ce qu'ils donnaient comme résultat, mais aussi leurs effets. Elle m'avait aussi appris ce qui était réellement arrivé aux parents de Neville et je savais que ce cours n'allait pas non plus lui plaire pour les mêmes raisons que moi. En plus, je pouvais le voir à sa tête.

 **« Effectivement… Pourquoi sont-ils ainsi nommer ? »** Demanda Maugrey.

 **« Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables. Si une personne utilise l'un d'eux, elle - … »** Commença Hermione avec une voix peu assurée.

 **« Vous fera gagner un allé simple pour la prison d'Azkaban… D'après le Ministère, vous êtes trop jeune pour voir ce que résultent ces sorts, mais je dis que c'est des balivernes. Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend. Il faut que vous soyez préparé à toute éventualité »** Répondit Maugrey en se stoppant de marcher et en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant son bureau. **« Qui peut me donner l'un des noms des trois sortilèges ? »** Demanda-t-il en observant autour de la salle. **« Wesley ? »** Fit-il lorsqu'il réalisa que personne n'allait répondre.

 **« Bien… Mon père m'a parlé d'un sortilège. L'impérium. »** Répondit Ron avec hésitation en déglutissant.

 **« Effectivement. »** Approuva Maugrey en marchant ensuite vers un bocal contenant une araignée, pour ensuite faire une démonstration du sort sur la pauvre bête

Je voulais être partout sauf ici en ce moment. Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite et je ne le voulais pas. Ça allait être terrible non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Neville. Je ne comprenais pas comment Dumbledore pouvait laisser faire ça.

Lorsque j'allais le dire à Isa, elle allait certainement venir jusqu'ici et demander une explication à Dumbledore pour ces méthodes d'enseignements.

Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je ne le voulais surtout pas. À croire qu'il voulait nous tourmenter et nous torturer l'esprit en nous faisant assister à ces horreurs.

Après sa démonstration avec le sortilège de l'Impérium, Maugrey fit cesser les effets sur l'araignée, puis il s'avança vers Neville et je dû me retenir de ne pas intervenir. Silencieusement, je priai qu'il n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais je savais que mes espoirs étaient vains et inutiles.

 **« Londubat… Citez-moi un autre sortilège impardonnable ? »** Demanda Maugrey, me faisant grincer des dents et serrer mes poings dans la colère.

Voyant ma posture tendue, Ron mis une main sur mon bras, sachant à quel point mon tempérament pouvait sortir à certains moments.

 **« Il y a - … Il y a le sortilège Doloris. »** Répondit Neville d'une voix tendue.

 **« Exact. »** Répondit Maugrey en posant l'araignée devant Neville, pour ensuite faire subir à l'araignée le sortilège de torture.

 **« CA SUFFIT ! »** Criais-je en me levant en perdant mon sang froid en voyant le visage de Neville devenir plus pale comme s'il allait être malade et rempli de souffrance.

Surpris de mon éclat et de mon audace, Maugrey fit cessa de torturer l'araignée, puis il regarda chaque élève et retira l'araignée du bureau de Neville.

 **« Dites-moi, Miss Granger… Quel est le dernier impardonnable ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant son bureau - qui était aussi celui à côté du mien -.

Hermione déglutit et secoua frénétiquement la tête dans le refus de répondre. Maugrey mit alors l'araignée devant elle, puis il pointa sa baguette sur la bestiole.

 **« Avada Kedavra. »** Déclara-t-il alors et une lumière verte frappa la bête et la tua.

Je regardai l'araignée à présent morte dans un état second et dans une position raide. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que Maugrey venait de faire devant tous les élèves présents. C'était sûr, Isa allait débarquer une fois qu'elle allait découvrir ça.

Cette lumière, si familière pour moi. Cette lumière si significative et si détestable pour moi. Cette lumière qui était un rappel de ce que j'avais perdu à cause d'un simple sort. Cette lumière qui avait semé le chaos dans ma vie et celle de ma sœur. Cette lumière qui nous avait tout pris, qui nous avait pris notre famille, nos parents.

 **« Le Sortilège de la Mort… »** Annonça cet homme barbare. **« On ne connait qu'un être qui ait survécu et il est ici, dans cette salle »** Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers mon bureau et en s'arrêtant devant moi.

 **« Non, Monsieur… Vous vous trompez… Deux personnes ont survécus à cette malédiction… Ma sœur était présente aussi quand mes parents ont été tués. »** Corrigeais-je d'une voix tremblante en le regardant dans les yeux afin de voir s'il y avait une certaine reconnaissance, mais je n'en vis aucune.

En voyant cela, je fronçai les sourcils parce que c'était comme il ne savait pas qui était ma sœur. Ce qui était très étrange en soit étant donné qu'il avait vécu avec elle durant quelques mois lorsqu'elle était partit aux Etats-Unis. D'après Isa, c'était lui qui l'avait formé et qui lui avait enseigné comment formé un Patronus corporel. Il allait vraiment falloir que je parle à Isa à propose de ça et son comportement. Quelque chose se passait et ce n'était pas normal.

Avant que Maugrey puisse ajouter quelque chose sur ce que je venais de lui dire, la fin du cours se fit entendre et chaque élève rangea ses affaires, puis sortit de la salle de classe.

En descendant les escaliers, je remarquai Neville appuyé contre un mur et il semblait troublé. Je fis un geste de ma tête vers Ron et Hermione, leur faisant comprendre d'avancer sans moi, puis je me dirigeai vers Neville et me postai à côté de lui.

 **« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la classe. Tu as dû revivre de mauvais souvenirs et de mauvaises choses. »** Murmurais-je.

 **« Tout comme toi. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Isa va péter un câble lorsqu'elle va apprendre ça. »** Fis-je afin de changer de sujet.

 **« Ça, c'est sûr. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un tel tempérament. Tu as le tiens, mais pas comme le sien. »** Dit Neville avec un sourire en coin qui n'atteignis pas tout à fait ses yeux, mais ils étaient tout de même moins hanté qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

XXX

Après notre première journée de cours, les jours passèrent rapidement et, finalement, le mois de septembre laissa sa place à celui d'octobre. À chaque moment de libre, tous les élèves du château se rassemblaient dans la Grande Salle afin d'assister aux élèves déposant leur noms dans la coupe de feu.

Fred et George avait même essayé de le faire en utilisant une potion de vieillissement, mais ça s'était retourné contre eux et ça avait fini en bagarre. J'avais dû être l'un de ceux qui les avaient séparés. Cédric avait d'ailleurs aussi posé son nom. Je le voyais bien être le champion de Poudlard. Il avait les qualités et les connaissances requises pour l'être. Si Isa avait encore été là, elle l'aurait aussi été.

Pensant à elle me fit sourire. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle m'écrive ou m'envoie quelque chose. Ça pouvait même être quelque chose sans importance ou de la nourriture pour Hedwige. Isa m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé un parchemin très intriguant.

En effet, elle l'avait ensorcelé afin qu'il soit à double sens et qui permettait donc de nous faciliter notre correspondance. Je lui avais parlé de Maugrey et de tout ce qui se passait pour dire qu'elle avait répondu avec un langage très coloré était un euphémisme. Elle m'avait mis en garde et m'avait demandé de faire très attention. Comme moi, elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange parce que selon elle, le Maugrey qu'elle connaissait était peut-être dur sur les bords, peut-être dingue pour certaines choses, mais il n'était pas aussi barbare et sans meurs.

Une semaine passa lorsque finalement le jour où les trois champions allaient être révélés arriva.

XXX

Actuellement, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle attendant avec impatience que Dumbledore dévoile les trois noms. Enfin, après le repas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la coupe du feu sous le regard de tous les élèves et professeurs présents dans la salle. Bientôt, les flammes bleues de la coupe devinrent rouges et un premier morceau de parchemin vola de la coupe pour atterrir dans la main de Dumbledore.

 **« Le champion de Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum. »** Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte en se tournant vers le dénommé.

Ce dernier se leva, marcha vers l'avant, puis il alla serrer la main de Dumbledore. Après cela, Krum marcha vers une porte au fond de la Grande Salle, menant à une pièce réservée pour les trois champions.

La coupe fit jaillir une nouvelle fois des flammes de couleur rouge, puis un autre morceau de parchemin s'envola.

 **« La championne de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour. »** Annonça une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

L'élève de Beauxbâtons se leva gracieusement en souriant, puis fit la même chose que Krum, pour ensuite disparaitre à son tour dans la salle des trois champions.

Après cela, un troisième morceau de parchemin sortit de la coupe et alla se poser dans la main de Dumbledore.

 **« Le champion de Poudlard… Cédric Diggory. »** Proclama-t-il.

À cela, tous les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent et acclamèrent Cédric. En passant, il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui répondis avec un sourire, puis il prit le même chemin que les deux autres champions.

 **« À présent, nous avons nos trois champions… A la fin, un seul entrera dans l'histoire, un seul emportera cette coupe des champions. Signe de sa victoire. Le trophée des trois sorciers… »** Dit Dumbledore en désignant ensuite un trophée.

Cette déclaration valut des sifflements ainsi que des exclamations, puis quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes de la coupe de feu changèrent une nouvelle fois de couleur et devinrent rouges.

À la surprise générale, un dernier morceau de parchemin en sortit et alla se poser dans la main de Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regarda de façon sceptique, puis une expression effarée et préoccupée pu se lire sur son visage avant qu'il relève sa tête et la tourne dans la direction d'où j'étais assis. Oh, non… pas encore.

 **« Harry Potter. »** Dit-il simplement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

À cela, j'écarquillai les yeux, tout comme les autres se tournèrent vers moi avec, pour certains, des regards accusateurs, tandis qu'Hermione me prit la main dans le sienne pour le soutient. Je ne pouvais ni croire, ni comprendre ce qui se passait. Je n'avais jamais mis mon nom dans cette coupe. En plus, je n'avais pas l'âge pour être choisit. Je ne comprenais pas.

 **« Harry, mon garçon… Viens… »** Demanda Dumbledore avec insistance en me faisant un signe de la main afin que je m'approche.

Il n'était quand même pas sérieux-là ? Il allait vraiment me faire participer à ce tournoi. Hors de question que j'y aille.

 **« Harry n'ira nulle part ! »** Déclara une voix sombre et familière vers l'entrée de la salle.

Aussitôt, je me retournai pour voir ma sœur appuyé contre le mur près des portes avec ses bras croisés et un visage froid ainsi que des yeux durs. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, elle se dégagea du mur, puis elle s'avança vers où je me trouvais, tout en restant debout en regardant Dumbledore et le responsable du tournoi.

 **« Miss Potter… Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. »** Tenta de la calmer Dumbledore.

 **« Et moi, je vous dis que mon frère n'ira nulle part. Je ne permettrai pas à ce que mon frère risque encore une fois sa vie. En plus, il n'a pas l'âge de participé à ce tournoi et il me semble, professeur... »** Ricana-t-elle faisant rire certains élèves comme les jumeaux. **« … que dans le règlement de ce tournoi, il existe plusieurs clauses qui sont des exceptions quant à un candidat ne pouvant pas participer. Un sorcier n'ayant pas l'âge requit, mais qui a été choisi peut se faire remplacer par un membre de sa famille étant lié par le sang et qui a été lui-même étudiant dans la même école. »** Dit-elle fermement et mes yeux s'agrandirent dans l'inquiétude et dans la peur lorsque je réalisai ce qu'elle comptait faire.

 **« Isa ! Non ! »** Protestais-je en me levant.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Potter ? »** Demanda Monsieur Croupton.

 **« Ce que je veux dire… c'est que je remplace mon frère pour ce tournoi ! »** Dit-elle définitivement et fermement.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par la plupart des élèves ayant le souffle coupé dans le choc, tout comme Hermione resserra sa prise sur ma main. Je regardai ma sœur avec des larmes dans les yeux, ressentant plusieurs émotions variées à la fois. J'étais touché qu'elle fasse ce sacrifice et qu'elle se mette dans un tel danger, mais j'étais aussi effrayé, triste et en colère.

 **« Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir mettre votre nom dans la coupe ainsi qu'une goutte de sang sur le bout de parchemin que vous utilisez pour ce faire. Cela fait, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que vous faites, Miss Potter. »** Déclara Monsieur Croupton avec respect dans son regard.

 **« Ce n'est pas du courage, Monsieur… C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour. Je ferais tout pour mon frère, même si je devais sacrifier ma propre vie. Il est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. »** Déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec conviction et émotions dans sa voix.

Cela dit, Isa regarda autour d'elle, puis elle invoqua une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'elle eut écrit son nom sur le parchemin, elle s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait la coupe de feu, puis elle trancha la paume de sa main avec sa baguette et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur le parchemin, puis, après cela, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et laissa le parchemin retomber dans la coupe. Une fois fait, elle se recula de quelques mètres et tout le monde attendit ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un éclair de flammes rouges sorte de la coupe. Un instant plus tard, un morceau de parchemin s'y dégagea et alla voler à Dumbledore.

 **« Isabella Hope Potter. »** Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, mais serrée.

Isa tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit de façon complice. En voyant les émotions nageant dans les yeux de la même couleur que ceux que mon père avait, j'eus le souffle coupé.

En effet, il y avait tant d'amour, d'adoration et de dévotion. C'était la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Elle sacrifierait vraiment sa vie pour moi.

De là où je me trouvais, je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration, puis elle marcha vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait les trois champions déjà sélectionner. J'avais tellement envie de courir et de la trainer avec moi ailleurs. Elle était tout ce qui me restait avec Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre. Elle n'était pas seulement ma sœur, elle était aussi comme une mère. Elle m'avait toujours protégé en tout temps, surtout lorsque nous vivions chez les Dursley.

 **« Ça va aller, Harry… Elle en est capable. Elle est intelligente, elle est forte et elle est courageuse. Toutes les choses qu'il faut pour sortir de ce tournoi. En plus, elle aura Cédric. Les connaissant, ils vont travailler ensemble comme une équipe. Elle ne va pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en sachant que tu es en attente pour elle. Tu es sa famille, sa seule famille. Elle sait qu'elle doit revenir à toi. Elle le fera. Rien ne te l'enlèvera. Elle se battra jusqu'au bout. »** Déclara Hermione avec confiance en me regardant droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle vit mon état d'inquiétude.

En réponse, je lui fis un sourire en coin en remerciement pour ses mots et son soutien. J'avais besoin de cela.

Après cela, je tournai mon attention sur la porte donnant sur la salle où ma sœur venait de disparaitre.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

D'une démarche lente et en portant une expression grave, j'ouvris la porte menant à un passage. Je m'avançai et traversai le petit couloir où y étaient accrochés quelques portraits. Ceux-ci me regardaient avec des airs perturbés et confus. Surement se demandant comment cela se faisait que j'empruntais le couloir réservé aux champions du tournoi.

Au bout du couloir, je vis un escalier de marbre et je le descendis. Une fois en bas ce celui-ci, je marchai encore sur quelques mètres jusqu'à atteindre une porte grillagée qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à mon approche.

Me mordant la lèvre nerveusement, je me stoppai devant la porte maintenant ouverte et j'eus un moment d'hésitation en sachant les réactions qui allaient se faire chez les trois autres champions.

Il était vrai que ce n'était du jamais vu. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait non plus. Je savais qu'Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans cette coupe. Il n'aurait jamais pu franchir le cercle qui contrôlait l'âge. Les sorts installés sur cette coupe étaient bien trop puissants pour les contourner. Quelqu'un avait dû le faire, mais… Pourquoi ?... était ma question. Quel était le but de faire participer mon frère à ce tournoi à part essayer de le faire tuer ?

Lorsqu'Harry m'avait parlé de ce tournoi, j'avais eu comme un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet et j'avais donc aussitôt entrepris de faire des recherches afin d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles. J'avais donc aussi décortiqué le règlement du tournoi, mais aussi toutes les lois en cas de désistassions. Heureusement, j'avais trouvé une clause. Une clause que personne ne prenait en compte normalement, mais je l'avais testé lorsque j'avais entendu le nom d'Harry être annoncer par Dumbledore.

Je n'avais pas pour but de venir à Poudlard pour le tournoi, mais plutôt pour rendre visite à Alastor pour voir quel était le problème. Harry m'avait parlé de son comportement bizarre et je n'arrivais pas à concilier l'homme que j'avais appris à connaitre et l'homme qu'il m'avait décrit. Donc, je m'étais décidé de venir en personne pour voir de mes propres yeux. Ce fut au moment où j'étais entré dans la Grande Salle que le nom d'Harry était sorti de la coupe.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées en me concentrant sur le moment présent et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'avancer et de descendre les quelques marches menant dans la pièce. À sa vue, je savais que c'était la salle des trophées.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans la salle puisque, très vite, je fus accosté par Dumbledore avec McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey ainsi que trois autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

 **« Miss Potter… Savez-vous ce que vous venez de faire ? »** Me demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

À cela, je plissai durement les yeux et à la vue des visages de McGonagall et Rogue, ils savaient que Dumbledore venait de franchir une limite à ne pas dépasser avec moi. Je n'étais pas mon frère qui allait lui permettre de le traiter de la sorte sans rien dire. Avec moi, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

 **« Oh, oui, Monsieur le Directeur, je sais ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de sauver la vie de mon frère parce qu'un crétin a été mettre son nom dans cette fichue coupe. Excusez-moi, professeur, mais si quelqu'un doit risquer sa vie pour un tournoi à la con où il y a, à chaque fois, des morts, ça sera moi et non mon petit frère. Petit frère, qui, rappelons-le, n'a pas l'âge pour participer à un tel tournoi ! »** Fulminais-je en serrant mes poings, tout en attirant l'attention des trois champions choisis, qui vinrent alors vers l'endroit où notre groupe, avec les professeurs, se trouvait.

Lorsque Cédric me vit, il écarquilla les yeux, puis je pus voir une expression d'inquiétude apparaitre sur son visage. En voyant ses poings fermés sur ses côtés, je savais qu'il se retenait de venir à moi.

Nous avions toujours été très complices et proches avec l'autre. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous avions tenté quelque chose, mais je m'étais rendu compte que malgré le fait que nous étions très attirés physiquement par l'autre, nous ne l'étions pas assez émotionnellement que pour former un véritable couple. Nous avions essayé durant quelques mois, mais, finalement, nous avions terminés les choses en restant amis. J'avais perdu ma virginité avec lui d'ailleurs et il comptait énormément pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas dire pour autant qu'il s'agissait d'amour romantiquement parlant.

 **« Isabella… »** Commença McGonagall avec un visage préoccupé. **« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vous ? Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi en portant un sourire inquiet, tout en me regardant avec attention.

 **« Oui, professeur… Je suis sûr. Je ne permettrai pas à mon frère de participer à ce tournoi. Si je ne le fais pas, il sera obligé de concourir. Il est trop jeune et il n'a pas la formation adéquate pour y arriver. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait s'en sortir avec son intelligence et sa détermination, mais il a assez risqué sa vie comme ça. Chaque année, il y a quelque chose le mettant en danger et je ne vais pas prendre le risque. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est la seule personne vivante de ma famille et je le protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coute. »** Dis-je avec assurance, mais avec des larmes dans les yeux

 **« C'est très noble de votre part… C'est également une preuve de votre amour et de votre lien que vous partagez avec votre frère parce que je suis sûr que si les positions étaient inversées, il aurait fait la même chose que vous venez de faire pour lui. Vous ressemblez plus à votre père que vous ne le pensez. Je suis fier de vous avoir eu dans mes Gryffondor. Vous rendez honneur à Godric Gryffondor par votre courage et votre loyauté. »** Déclara-t-elle fièrement avec un sourire larmoyant. **« Et… Appelez-moi, Minerva. Vous n'êtes plus mon étudiante à présent. »** Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller retrouver sa place derrière Dumbledore.

 **« Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis. »** Dit Dumbledore.

 **« Non ! »** Répondis-je avec confiance et la tête haute. **« Je ne suis certainement pas un lâche et je n'abandonne pas ma famille. »** Ricanais-je en tournant mon regard vers Rogue. **« N'est-ce pas, professeur ? »** Demandais-je innocemment.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? »** Demanda Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue.

 **« Ceci… »** Dis-je en sortant l'un des journaux de mon père de l'une des poches de mon manteau de sorcière avec la crête Potter brodé sur le dos en noir, la même couleur que le manteau lui-même. **« … est un des objets que j'ai reçu à mon héritage lorsque j'ai atteint mes 17ans. Ce journal regorge d'informations très intéressantes. Tenez, Minerva… Lisez le titre. »** Dis-je en souriant et en lui tendant le livre.

Elle vint vers moi, puis elle prit le journal de ma main et baissa les yeux vers la couverture afin de le lire.

 **« Journal appartenant à James Godric Potter… »** Lu-t-elle à voix haute.

 **« Voyez-vous, j'ai lu ce journal ainsi que d'autres comme celui-ci. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur mon père, l'homme que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de connaitre parce qu'un malade l'a tué. Dans ce journal, il mentionne des faits importants, mais l'un d'eux est une chose que ma mère a faite derrière son dos. Bien entendu, en tant que Seigneur Potter, il l'a découvert par les Gobelins lorsqu'ils sont entrés en contact avec lui afin qu'il en soit informé. Ma mère semble avoir choisi une personne pour devenir mon parrain. Une personne qui ne s'est jamais entendu avec mon père. C'est pourquoi elle l'a fait en cachette, mais elle se doutait qu'il allait l'apprendre. Cette même personne est dans cette pièce. J'ai été choqué lorsque j'ai appris l'identité de mon parrain. Une personne qui m'a méprisé et détesté à cause de la ressemblance physique que j'avais avec mon père. Mais contrairement à mon frère, cette personne avait tout de même encore un peu de respect pour moi. Cette personne s'avère être Severus Rogue. Un homme qui n'a jamais donné une merde pour moi. »** Crachais-je froidement à la fin. **« Mais… Savez-vous le meilleur, Minerva…C'est que les Gobelins m'ont montré le testament écrit de mes parents… »** Continuais-je dans un ton de colère en tournant mon regard sur Dumbledore qui me regarda avec de grands yeux. **« … dans celui-ci, mes parents demandent que mon frère et moi ne soyons surtout pas placé chez la sœur de ma mère, mais chez nos tuteurs ou des familles qu'ils ont mentionnés. En résumé, mon frère et moi, nous avons vécu l'enfer chez une famille où nous ne devions pas censé être. »** Conclus-je avec amertume.

 **« Miss Potter… Les protections de sangs - … »** Tenta Dumbledore, mais je le coupai et ne le laissai pas terminer.

 **« Les protections de sang n'ont jamais fonctionné étant donné qu'il aurait fallu que mon frère et moi, nous vivions dans un foyer aimant. Or, c'était tout le contraire. Nous étions méprisés et détestés pour l'unique raison que nous avions de la magie dans notre sang. En plus, s'ils nous ont recueillis, ce n'était pas par choix étant donné que vous nous avez laissé sur le pas de la porte avec une simple lettre. Bon dieu ! Qui fait une chose pareille ? Avant que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard, mon frère et moi étions logés dans un placard minuscule en dessous des escaliers. Nous devions partager le même matelas. Nous avons été maltraités et, parfois, j'ai été battu pour protéger mon petit frère. Je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai fait à plusieurs reprises, mais vous m'avez ignoré. Vous m'avez dit que j'essayais d'attirer l'attention. »** Dis-je en regardant Dumbledore avec fureur.

 **« Vous m'avez dit qu'elle ne voulait rien à faire avec moi ! »** Lui reprocha furieusement Rogue.

 **« Ohhh… Maintenant, je comprends mieux… Vous vouliez que mon frère et moi, nous nous sentions mal aimer et seuls afin que vous puissiez mieux nous mentir et nous manipuler. Je vais vous dire une chose, professeur Dumbledore, ça s'arrête immédiatement. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez seul en présence de mon frère ou que vous fassiez quelque chose qui pourrait blesser mon frère ! Si vous ne respectez pas cette demande de ma part, je serais obligé d'avertir les gouverneurs, mais aussi de faire en sorte que mon frère change d'école. N'oublions pas le fait que le Ministère sera averti. »** Déclarais-je avec un ricanement lorsque je vis le visage de Dumbledore pâlir. **« Je vais concourir pour ce tournoi parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais ça s'arrête là… Minerva, où pourrais-je être logé durant le tournoi ? »** Demandais-je en me tournant vers la dénommé avec un doux sourire sur mon visage.

 **« Je vais vous faire préparer un endroit dans lequel vous pouvez rester dans la tour Gryffondor… Je suppose que vous voulez être près de votre frère ? »** Demanda-t-elle en connaissance de cause à la fin.

 **« Vous me connaissez que trop bien. »** Souris-je véritablement pour mon ancien chef de maison.

 **« Sept ans dans ma maison m'a fait vous découvrir et vous connaitre, mais tout le monde dans ce château, surtout parmi les professeurs, sait à quel point vous êtes protectrice de votre frère ainsi que votre lien avec lui. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'hocher la tête, puis de tourner sur ses talons et de sortir de la salle.

Après son départ, un silence lourd en tension s'installa, puis le professeur Dumbledore partit également de la salle.

Après cela, Cédric vint à moi et me prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement, je me détendis lorsque je sentis son odeur réconfortante. Je n'avais pas prévu de dire toutes ces choses, mais j'avais été tellement en colère que Dumbledore essaie de forcer mon frère dans ce tournoi. Surtout, lorsqu'il savait qu'il existait une échappatoire pour mon frère. J'avais pris ma colère sur lui. Je me sentais un peu mal de l'avoir fait et d'avoir utilisé des mots durs envers lui, même si je savais qu'il le méritait. À présent, je savais que l'opinion des personnes présentes dans cette pièce sur Dumbledore avait changé. Ils ont pu voir que Dumbledore n'était pas que bien. Ils ont vu un homme manipulateur.

Finalement, après un certain temps à prendre du confort dans les bras de Cédric, je me dégageai et lui fis un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux. Il le remarqua et me fit un de ses propres sourires, tout en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Soupirant, je lui fis un autre sourire avant de saluer les personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un hochement de tête, puis je pris le même chemin que Minerva et Dumbledore. Je me décidai alors d'aller dans la direction du bureau de Minerva. J'avais besoin de lui parler de certaines choses que je ne voulais que personne n'entende.

 **« Miss Potter ? »** Appela la voix de Rogue, venant de derrière moi, avant que je ne puisse sortir par la porte allant vers la Grande Salle.

Aussitôt, je me retournai et le regardai avec confusion et curiosité, attendant qu'il parle.

 **« Isabella suffira. »** Dis-je.

 **« Bien… Isabella alors… Lorsque vous auriez un moment de libre, croyez-vous que nous pourrions parler ensemble ? »** Demanda-t-il avec espoir et préoccupation dans ses yeux.

 **« Euh… Je suppose. »** Confirmais-je d'un hochement de tête, étant dérouté par le changement de son comportement.

 **« Bien… Lorsque vous trouvez un moment qui vous convient, envoyez-moi un hibou ou autre. »** Déclara-t-il.

Cela dit, Rogue hocha la tête sèchement, puis il marcha le long du couloir et me frôla avant de sortir par la porte avec sa robe de sorcier faisant un effet gonflant derrière lui. Je secouai la tête et roulai des yeux à ses sorties hors du commun.

Finalement, je me repris et je sortis moi-même de ce passage, puis je me rendis dans la Grande Salle. Je constatai alors que plus personne était présent.

Traversant la Grande Salle, je sortis par les grandes portes et je fis mon chemin vers l'escalier principal dans le but de monter vers l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de McGonagall en espérant qu'elle était là et pas ailleurs.

Une fois que j'eus monté les marches de l'escalier principal jusqu'au premier étage, je marchai en direction du bout du couloir où se trouvait la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

Après quelques minutes, je me retrouvai devant la porte en chêne, puis je frappai doucement quelques fois et j'attendis patiemment que McGonagall réponde. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que finalement la porte s'ouvre pour révéler McGonagall dans l'une de ses célèbres robes de couleur émeraude et de son chignon serré, tout en portant ses lunettes. En me voyant, elle m'observa curieusement un instant par-dessus ses verres de lunettes, puis elle m'invita à entrer d'un geste de sa main.

 **« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Isabella ? Nous venons de nous quitter. »** Demanda-t-elle en s'installant derrière son bureau, pour ensuite faire un geste vers l'un des siège afin que je m'asseye.

Hochant la tête dans le remerciement, je pris place et réfléchis un instant à comment j'allais formuler ce que j'avais l'intention de lui parler. Pendant le temps que je réfléchissais, Minerva invoqua deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'une théière, puis elle versa un peu de tisane, à ce que je reconnus par mon odorat, à la camomille dedans.

 **« Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui me perturbe… »** Commençais-je en sortant ma baguette et en faisant un mouvement avec elle autour de la pièce afin de m'assurer que personne n'allait entendre notre conversation.

 **« Qu'en est-il ? »** Me question Minerva dans un ton intéressé.

 **« Vous savez qu'avant que je revienne faire ma dernière année ici, je suis partis aux Etats-Unis… Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai été accompagné par Alastor Maugrey… Harry m'a dit ce qui s'était passé durant son premier cours de défense et cela me parait étrange. Lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'était comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ou qu'il me connaissait pas du tout. Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est ce flacon qu'il boit quotidiennement. L'Alastor que je connais ne boit pas d'alcool ou alors que dans de très rares occasions. De l'odeur que j'ai pu percevoir, il ne s'agit pas d'alcool, mais une potion. Je pense que cet Alastor est un imposteur. Cependant, je n'ai aucune preuve et je voulais savoir si vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. »** Déclarais-je en préférant aller droit au but.

 **« Je suis d'accord comme vous sur ce sujet. Je ne reconnais pas cet homme qui prétend être Alastor, mais je ne peux rien faire sans éveiller les soupçons. Lorsque Miss Granger est venu me parler de ce qui s'était passé durant le cours, j'ai été scandalisé. L'Alastor que je connais ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il n'utiliserait jamais des méthodes aussi barbares et cruelles ainsi qu'abominables. Neville Londubat a été assez secoué par la démonstration du Doloris et selon Miss Granger, votre frère était dans un état semblable, même s'il a essayé de le cacher et de le masquer. De ce que je sais, c'est Monsieur Potter qui a réconforté Monsieur Londubat à la fin du cours parce que ce dernier était vraiment bouleversé. Je voudrais bien découvrir ce qui se passe, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire. »** Dit-elle, pour ensuite approcher sa tasse à ses lèvres et boire quelques gorgées du liquide ambrée.

 **« J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez l'apprécier. »** L'informais-je avec un sourire en coin pour boire moi-même de ma tasse.

 **« Dites… »** Me poussa-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Vous souvenez-vous de l'époque où mon père, Sirius et Remus étaient ici en tant qu'élèves et qu'ils vous causaient autant de problèmes que les jumeaux et moi-même ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien sûr que je le fais. Comment l'oublier ? Mais venez-en au fait. »** Répliqua-t-elle.

 **« Il y a une raison pour laquelle les jumeaux et moi, nous nous faisions prendre que très rarement… Voyez-vous, mon père, Sirius et Remus ont créé une carte. Cette carte est en fait un plan de Poudlard dans les détails ainsi que les divers passages secrets. Je pourrais utiliser cette carte afin de savoir qui est cet homme. La carte le saura. Cependant, ça ne pourra pas être utilisé comme preuve, mais ça pourra être un début pour nous aider à confectionner un plan pour le piéger. Je ne voudrais pas mettre la vie des autres élèves ainsi que des professeurs en danger. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il pourrait être capable. »** Répondis-je avec sincérité.

 **« J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il y avait quelque chose derrières toutes vos évasions précipitées… Comme je le disais… Vous ressemblez à votre père encore plus que votre frère… »** Fit-elle remarquer. **« Je pense que votre plan est une bonne idée, mais gardez à l'esprit de rester prudente. Comment allez-vous, vous faufilez afin que personne ne vous voie ? »** Demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

 **« Vous semblez avoir oublié que je suis moi-même un animagus… Je ne suis pas encore déclaré au Ministère. Personne ne connait ce fait à part vous ainsi que mon frère, Hermione et Remus. »** Mentionnais-je.

 **« Sans oublier monsieur Black… »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

 **« Vous savez alors… »** Dis-je amusé par le fait que rien pouvait être caché d'elle.

 **« Bien sûr et je ne vais pas vous demander où il se trouve. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »** Conclut-elle.

 **« Je vous tiendrais informer de mes progrès. »** Dis-je en me levant avant de sortir de son bureau, mais pas avant de la saluer d'un sourire. **« Oh… Où dois-je aller ? »** Demandais-je avant de quitter complètement et d'ouvrir la porte.

 **« La tour Gryffondor. Le château a créé un dortoir pour vous. Il se trouve sur le même étage que votre frère. »** Répondit-elle.

 **« Merci. Bonsoir… »** Déclarais-je en hochant la tête avant de faire ma sortie.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je fis mon chemin vers les escaliers, puis je montai jusqu'au septième étage, pour ensuite me diriger vers la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois au sommet des escaliers menant vers la tour et devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le nouveau mot de passe.

 **« Bien le bonsoir, Miss Potter… Je ne vous attendais pas cette année, mais avec ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, je ne suis pas surprise de vous voir. Le mot de passe est… Coupe de feu… Je vous laisse entrer. Passez une bonne nuit. »** Déclara-t-elle sans que je puisse en placer une avant de faire pivoter son tableau et me laisser la place pour que je puisse pénétrer dans les quartiers Gryffondor.

Haussant les épaules, je marchai traversant le passage menant vers la salle commune et je pénétrai dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Je regardai brièvement autour de moi, puis je repérai bien vite mon frère ainsi qu'Hermione installés dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Rapidement, je marchai vers eux et allai m'assoir à coté de mon frère. Immédiatement, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je mis un bras autour de lui, le rapprochant de moi. D'où elle se trouvait, Hermione sourit à notre interaction.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** S'intéressa Hermione en refermant son livre.

 **« Eh bien… Dès que j'ai atteins la pièce où se trouvaient les trois champions choisis pour participer au tournoi, j'ai été immédiatement accosté par Dumbledore. Disons, que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il me parlait et j'ai peut-être laissé mon tempérament obtenir le meilleur de moi, me faisant lâcher quelques petites choses qui ont fait voir la vrai Dumbledore. Après cela, McGonagall et lui sont partis nous laissant seuls pour nous-même… Je pense que tu as raison, Harry, au sujet d'Alastor. L'homme qui était en face de moi n'est pas celui que je connais. McGonagall a les mêmes soupçons et nous avons décidé de garder un œil attentif sur lui… Enfin bref, après je suis partis et Rogue m'a retenue afin de me demander si l'on pourrait parler à un moment ultérieur lorsque je serais disponible. Lorsqu'il fut partit, j'ai été dans le bureau de McGo afin de lui parler de mes doutes sur Maugrey, puis je suis venu ici et me voilà. »** Terminais-je avec un clin d'œil à Hermione lorsque je réalisai qu'Harry s'était endormi sur moi.

 **« Il n'a pas bien dormi ces derniers temps à cause de ses cauchemars répétitifs… »** Fit Hermione avec un doux sourire pour mon frère.

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il en faisait encore. Je ne pense pas que c'est de simples cauchemars. J'ai des soupçons, mais je trouve difficile à croire, surtout en sachant que Voldemort n'a plus de corps. »** Murmurais-je en ignorant la grimace d'Hermione lorsque je mentionnai ce nom. **« Alors… Ron n'est pas resté avec vous ? »** Changeais-je de sujet, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry, ce qui lui provoqua de se blottir plus profondément dans mes bras, me faisant sourire.

 **« Non. »** Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête et en portant une expression de déception ainsi que de colère. **« Lui et Harry ont échangés quelques mots parce que Ron l'accuse d'avoir mis son nom dans la coupe et il ne croit pas en l'innocence d'Harry, tout comme la plupart des élèves, à l'exception de certains comme les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville et Dean. En le faisant, Ron vient de montrer quel genre d'ami il est vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry pourra lui refaire confiance. Peut-être qu'ils vont se réconcilier par la suite, mais leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même. Ron est même allé jusqu'à me faire choisir entre les deux. »** M'informa-t-elle avec agacement.

 **« Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde sait qu'Harry ne ment jamais ou triche. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, tout le monde pense qu'il le ferait maintenant ? »** Demandais-je de façon rhétorique. **« Je peux dire que demain, dès que je le vois, je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Ron Wesley et lui dire quelques mots bien choisis… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante en faisant un sourire diabolique en pensant à ce que j'allais faire pour lui faire payer. **« Je pense que je vais demander l'aide des jumeaux pour cette tâche. »** Ajoutais-je plus pour moi-même que pour Hermione.

 **« Oh, je sais que ça va être spectaculaire. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »** Ria-t-elle en sachant que lorsque je décidais de dire ma façon de penser, je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins et que je le faisais franchement en ne me souciant pas de ce que pourrait ressentir la personne visée.

Finalement, lorsque je sentis la fatigue venir, je me levai en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon frère, puis je le fis léviter et allai le placer dans son lit avec l'aide d'Hermione pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois que je l'eus débarrassé de ses chaussures et je l'eus habillé de son pyjama en utilisant la magie, je le bordai, puis je sortis du dortoir et refermai la porte tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller mon frère et les autres occupants du dortoir. Après cela, je serrai Hermione dans mes bras et j'allai vers la porte, m'étant désignée, avec dans mes mains un pyjama qu'Hermione m'avait prêté. J'allais devoir passer par mon appartement que j'occupais à Pré-au-Lard afin de prendre quelques affaires. Très vite, j'entrai dans la chambre, me déshabillai et allai me couché dans le lit King size, ne prenant pas le temps pour observer la chambre. J'étais bien trop fatigué pour cela. Lorsque je fus bien installé sous les couvertures, je fermai les yeux et je m'endormis assez rapidement.

XXX

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à la luminosité traversant les fenêtres de la chambre. Celle-ci ressemblait aux autres dortoirs, à part le fait que la pièce était réservée que pour une seule personne.

Finalement, je me levai et me rendis vers la porte, qui je supposais, était la salle de bain. En l'ouvrant, je pu constater que c'était bien ça. Elle était constituée d'un lavabo avec une glace, d'un WC séparé par une paroi et d'une douche.

Après une douche qui me permis à mieux me réveiller, je m'habillai des vêtements que je portais la veille, mais, non sans avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Lorsque je fus prête, je sortis de la chambre et descendis les escaliers menant vers la salle commune.

Mon frère vint directement à moi et me pris dans ses bras lorsque j'eus à peine posé un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule à Hermione pour la voir secouer la tête avec tristesse, mais aussi colère dans ses yeux. Je sus à partir de cela que mon frère avait certainement dû avoir une nouvelle altercation avec Ron. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parle à celui-là.

Après que mon frère se fut écarté de moi, il s'empara de ma main, puis avec Hermione, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et nous marchâmes en direction de la Grande Salle avec l'intention de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Cependant, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle, je ne pus avoir le loisir de m'assoir parce que McGonagall vint à moi et m'informa que je devais rejoindre les autres champions pour une interview de ce requin de Rita Skeeter. Super… Avec un sourire désolé pour mon frère ainsi qu'un air agacé, je suivis McGonagall, bien malgré moi, jusque dans la salle des trophées.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je pénétrai dans la pièce et je rejoignis le coté de Cédric - qui me fit un clin d'œil en guise de salutation - et j'hochai poliment la tête pour les deux autres que je ne connaissais pas. Ils répondirent de la même manière.

Un instant plus tard, une femme assez petite, portant une robe collante, entra dans la pièce. À sa vue, je sus que je n'allais pas l'aimer, mais pas du tout. Elle avait des cheveux blonds se formant en boucles. Elle avait également une tonne de maquillage sur son visage ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvre de couleur vive. Ses ongles étaient très longs et étaient de couleur rouge. Dans sa main était un carnet et une plume étrange planait près d'elle.

 **« Super… Il ne manquait plus qu'elle… »** Murmurais-je sous mon souffle, ce qui laissa un petit rire s'échapper de Cédric qui me tenait dans son coté.

Je savais que lorsque Rita Skeeter allait le remarquer, elle allait inventer une pseudo relation entre Cédric et moi. Je savais aussi que ça allait faire parler et que ça allait être en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier. J'imaginais déjà les gros titres.

 **« Je suis** **Rita Skeeter… »** Se présenta-t-elle en s'approchant de nous quatre après que son photographe ait prit une photo de notre groupe avec Fleur Delacour assise dans un fauteuil de velours bleu foncé, tandis que Viktor Krum, Cédric et moi étions debout derrière elle. **« Je suis reporter à la Gazette du sorcier. »** Continua Skeeter en nous serrant à chacun la main, tout en fixant l'interaction de Cédric et moi avec beaucoup trop d'attention. Ce qui me fit rouler les yeux. **« Je voudrais en apprendre davantage sur vous. Sur qui vous êtes réellement. Alors… Qui commence ? »** Demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

Personne ne lui répondit et chacun de nous fit comme si elle ne nous avait pas parler. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'aucun de nous allait lui répondre ou allait se porter volontaire pour sa stupide interview, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec insistance. À cela, je soupirai d'exaspération. J'aurais dû le savoir que c'était trop beau.

 **« Si nous commencions par l'un des deux survivants… N'est-ce pas, Isabella Potter ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Si je ne reviens pas… c'est que je l'aurais tué. »** Murmurais-je pour que seul mon groupe l'entende, tout en plissant les yeux vers Skeeter. Ce qui valut les rires de Cédric, mais aussi de Krum. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

Soupirant, je contournai le fauteuil de Fleur Delacour et je m'avançai vers Skeeter, pour ensuite la suivre à contrecœur. Elle me mena alors vers une porte juste au bout de la salle, puis l'ouvris et m'entraina à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui ressemblait à un placard à balai. Dedans, il y avait une minuscule table ainsi que deux chaises opposées l'une à l'autre et séparées par la table.

Fermant la porte derrière nous, Skeeter pris place sur l'une des chaises, posa son carnet sur la surface de la table et je me laissai tomber sur la chaise avec résignation. Skeeter me scruta alors, essayant probablement de découvrir mes secrets les plus croustillants. J'espérais seulement que j'allais garder mon sang froid. Elle m'insupportait déjà et j'étais en sa présence que depuis quelques minutes seulement. Eh bien… ça commençait bien…

 **« Alors… »** Commença-t-elle d'une voix qui me fit grincer des dents, tout comme sa plume bougea et commença à écrire sur son carnet. Bien sûr… Plume à Papote. **« Est-ce votre passé traumatisant qui vous a fait décider de vous porter candidate pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »** Demanda-t-elle, tout en minaudant.

 **« Mon passé traumatisant ? »** Répétais-je incrédule en serrant mes poings sur mes côtés. **« Non, ce n'est pas mon passé. Contrairement aux autres candidats, je n'ai pas eu le choix ou je me suis porté volontairement candidate. Je l'ai fait pour remplacer mon frère parce que son nom est sorti de la coupe. Je considère qu'il est trop jeune pour participer à un tel tournoi, à un tournoi aussi dangereux. Si je participe à ce tournoi, c'est pour l'unique raison de protéger mon frère, la seule personne vivante de ma famille. »** Déclarais-je entre mes dents en essayant de rester calme, malgré mon envie de lui hurler dessus.

 **« À propos de famille… Quelle serait la réaction de vos parents ? Seraient-ils fiers ou déçus ? »** Continua-t-elle son interrogatoire.

 **« Comment osez-vous ? »** Demandais-je en perdant mon peu de patience, tout en me relevant et en faisant tomber la chaise dans laquelle j'étais sur le sol. **« Vous ne savez rien à propos de mes parents, mais pour répondre… je pense qu'ils seraient fier du fait que je veuille protéger mon frère, ma chair et mon sang en concourant à sa place. »** Déclarais-je d'une voix dure, tout en la fixant froidement et avec mépris. **« Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre interview à la con et que vous fouiné, là, où ça ne vous regarde pas ! Restez en dehors de ma vie ainsi que celle de mon frère ! »** Crachais-je avant de sortir du placard à balai et de claquer la porte, attirant l'attention des autres qui me regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés lorsqu'ils virent à quel point j'étais en colère.

Inspirant profondément par le nez afin d'essayer de me calmer, je m'avançai vers le groupe et rejoignis le coté de Cédric qui enroula immédiatement un bras autour de ma taille.

 **« J'ai dû sortir de là avant que je lui arrache la tête ! Comment ose-t-elle soulever mes parents et mon passé ? »** Dis-je indigné et toujours en colère.

 **« Calme-toi, Isa… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis sûr qu'elle va faire de même avec moi, surtout avec l'annonce du divorce de mes parents après que mon père ait obtenu la preuve des infidélités de ma mère. Dans un sens, je suis soulagé que ça se soit passé de cette façon. Je ne devrais plus être obligé de me marier à Chang. »** Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille afin de réorienter mon attention sur autre chose.

 **« Harry m'a expliqué. Je suis heureuse que tu ne doives pas de te marier de force. »** Dis-je en regardant Fleur aller à son tour vers le placard à balai.

 **« Pourquoi ? Jalouse ? »** Me chercha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Imbécile. »** Murmurais-je en le frappant sur le bras.

 **« Aie ! »** Fit-il faussement blessé.

Enfin, après que tout le monde fut interviewez, nous, les champions, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la Grande Salle et nous nous séparâmes.

Dès que je fus assise, tous les regards à la table Gryffondor se tournèrent vers moi. En poignardant avec force un morceau d'œil, je levai les yeux.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demandais-je sèchement et de mauvaise humeur.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** Se risqua Hermione.

 **« Disons simplement que la prochaine fois que je croise Skeeter, je lui arrache la tête et lui fait bouffer sa plume ! »** Répondis-je vivement avec sarcasme.

 **« À ce point-là ? »** Demanda Ginny avec de grands yeux.

 **« Crois-moi, c'est la chose la plus minime que j'ai envie de faire à cette harpie ! »** Lui confiais-je avec un sourire malicieux, signifiant que je n'allais pas en rester là.

 **« Oh, oh… J'ai presque envie de la plaindre. Enfin, presque. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

 **« Qu'a-t-elle fait pour provoquer autant de colère de ta part ? Elle a certainement dû aller loin pour que tu sois aussi hargneuse et prête à lui faire payer. »** Fit Dean en me regardant avec attention.

 **« Il se pourrait qu'elle a soulevé un sujet assez délicat, un sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mentionner. »** Dis-je en guise de réponse, pour ensuite pincer mes lèvres dans une ligne dure.

 **« Quoi ça ? »** S'intéressa Harry en me jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

 **« Elle m'a demandé si nos parents seraient fiers ou bien déçus. »** Répondis-je avec des yeux perdus devant moi et une voix vide d'émotions.

À cette déclaration, mes proches amis ainsi que ceux d'Harry eurent le souffle coupé ainsi que des expressions de colère écrites sur leurs visages. J'haussai alors les épaules, puis je continuai à manger comme si de rien n'était, même malgré mes sombres pensées au sujet de ce requin.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Une semaine avait passé depuis la révélation des champions et j'avais écrit à Sirius afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais aussi de lui dire ce qui se passait pour moi, ainsi que pour Isa. Il m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé un hibou, me demandant de lui parler en personne. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsque je me fus assuré que les autres garçons de mon dortoir dormaient, je descendis dans la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Heureusement, Isa n'était pas là et se trouvait dans l'appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir dans la matinée avec ses affaires.

Finalement, je me plaçai devant la cheminée comme me l'avait demandé Sirius et j'attendis. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que je vois la cheminée commencer à faire des sons étranges, puis que la tête de Sirius apparaisse dans le feu.

 **« Sirius ! »** M'exclamais-je surpris. **« Mais comment - … »** Débitais-je pour être coupé aussitôt par Sirius.

 **« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Dis-moi, as-tu mis toi-même ton nom dans la coupe ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Bien sûr que non ! »** Répliquais-je vivement.

 **« Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question, mais il fallait que je sache. Maintenant, tu m'as dit que tu avais des rêves de Pettigrow et de Voldemort… Qu'en est-il ? En as-tu parlé à ta sœur ? »** Poursuivit-il.

 **« J'ai parlé avec Isa et il semble qu'elle a les mêmes rêves que moi, mais les siens sont moins réels et moins vivants. Elle en conclut que c'est parce qu'elle a un fort contrôle avec son esprit. Elle a une théorie comme quoi les rêves ne sont pas de simples cauchemars, mais qu'ils sont plus comme des souvenirs ou des faits réels. Elle ne comprend pas comment c'est possible étant donné que Voldemort n'a pas de corps. À moins, qu'il possède une autre personne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des recherches, mais pour l'instant elle cherche ce que la première tâche pourrait être. Je ne peux toujours pas réaliser qu'elle a pris ma place pour ce tournoi. Dans mon rêve, il y avait une autre personne, mais je ne le reconnais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Peut-être le fait que toi et ta sœur, vous avez les mêmes rêves est à voir avec votre lien. As-tu entendu un nom ou une autre indication qui pourrait nous permettre d'identifier cette personne ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Non, je ne crois pas. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que Voldemort semblait lui confier une mission, quelque chose d'important. »** Répondis-je en cherchant dans ma tête un indice ou une autre chose pouvant servir et être utile afin de découvrir qui était cette personne mystère.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** S'intéressa Sirius.

 **« Ce qu'il voulait c'était moi ou Isa… Il a besoin de l'un de nous pour faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. »** L'informais-je, tout en fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion.

 **« Fais attention, Harry… Les mangemorts à la coupe du monde et ton nom qui sort de cette coupe… Je ne pense pas que c'est une coïncidence. Reste avec du monde, ne reste jamais seul. Reste le plus souvent possible près de ta sœur. J'ai pu la voir à l'œuvre et je peux dire qu'elle est qualifiée. Elle a eu une formation. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller, mais ta sœur connait des choses que tu ne fais pas. Mets en garde aussi Isa… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ou te faire peur, Harry, mais dans chaque tournoi qu'il y a eu lieu, il y a eu des morts. En plus, il y a des mangemorts dans ce château. Karkaroff est un ancien mangemort et lorsque l'on devient mangemort, on le reste à tout jamais. Il aurait très bien pu mettre ton nom. Fais attention et passe le mot à ta sœur. Dis-lui de rester prudente et qu'elle fasse attention à elle. »** Déclara Sirius avec inquiétude à la fin. **« Je vais te laisser. Je dois y aller. »** Dit-il avant de couper la conversation et me laissant seul à me perdre dans mes pensées.

Après quelques minutes, je me relevai, puis je fis mon chemin vers le dortoir que je partageais avec les autres, puis je me couchai dans le lit dans le but d'essayer de dormir, mais les propos que m'avaient dits Sirius ne cessaient de se répéter dans ma tête.

Finalement, après ce qui me parut des heures à me retourner et à me retourner dans le lit, je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

À présent, nous étions à la fin du mois d'octobre et je cherchais à découvrir quelle était la première tâche. Afin de me préparer au maximum à toute éventualité, je revoyais tous les sortilèges que j'avais appris depuis ma première année. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup de travail, mais étant donné que j'avais du temps à disposition en n'étant plus étudiante dans le château, me permettait d'avoir la tache un peu plus facile. Durant ce temps, j'essayais tout de même d'épargner un peu de temps à mon frère et à ma recherche sur Alastor.

Actuellement, j'étais en train de lire un de mes livres de sorts, tout en marchant dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard sous les regards curieux, mais aussi les sourires des différents portraient me voyant, lorsque je fus interpellé par Ginny courant dans le couloir.

 **« Isa ! Isa ! »** M'appela-t-elle en arrivant près de moi à bout de souffle.

À son approche, je refermai mon livre et la regardai curieusement, me demandant ce dont elle avait besoin pour me perturber de la sorte dans ma lecture et mes recherches.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, Gin ? »** Demandais-je en utilisant son surnom.

 **« Je viens d'avoir cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et Hagrid m'a demander de te dire qu'il te cherche. Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'est la première tâche. Je serais toi, j'irais au plus vite. J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc trop dangereux. »** Murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude pour moi, mais aussi avec compassion, montrant ainsi qu'elle me soutenait pour ces épreuves.

 **« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je pense que je vais aller voir notre demi-géant afin de savoir ce qu'il me veut. »** Dis-je avec un léger rire à la fin, tout en plaçant mon livre dans la poche intérieure de ma robe après avoir réduit de taille ce dernier.

 **« Veux-tu que je viennes avec toi ? J'ai un moment de libre. »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Non, je vais y aller, mais merci pour demander. »** Dis-je avant de la dépasser et marcher jusqu'au milieu du couloir où était l'escalier principal.

Rapidement, j'empruntai l'escalier principal en priant qu'il n'allait pas faire des siennes, puis je descendis les nombreuses marches jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée du château.

Une fois à ce niveau, je me dirigeai vers les grandes portes de sortie du château, pour ensuite traverser la cour de pavées ainsi que le pont couvert et une partie de l'immense parc de Poudlard. Lorsque cela fut fait, je marchai vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui se trouvait être juste à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à marcher, j'arrivai devant la porte d'Hagrid et je frappai plusieurs coups. Un instant plus tard, le grand corps d'Hagrid apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte après qu'il eut ouverte celle-ci. Il me fit entrer de sa main, tout en regardant derrière moi.

 **« Comment vas-tu, Hagrid ? Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. »** Commençais-je avant de me retrouver au sol avec un énorme chien sur moi et me léchant le visage. **« Crockdur. »** Riais-je, tout en le caressant et en essayant de le faire dégager de moi afin de me relever.

 **« Ça va, ça va… Comment se passe ta recherche. »** Demanda Hagrid en enleva Crockdur de moi et en m'aidant à me lever en tendant sa grosse main vers moi.

 **« Disons que c'est compliqué étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la première tâche. Je me prépare au mieux en révisant tout ce que j'ai vu depuis la première année. Je suis heureuse que je n'ai plus aucun cours, car, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait et comment j'aurais trouvé le temps. »** Dis-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

 **« Je peux t'aider à diminuer tes recherches… »** Dit-il. **« Viens… Il faut aller dans la Forêt Interdite. »** Termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte arrière de la maison, tout en glissant sa veste sur lui.

En fronçant les sourcils et en me demandant ce qu'Hagrid avait encore à l'esprit, je le suivis et j'empruntai le même chemin que lui dans la Forêt Interdite, même si je n'étais pas rassuré. Cet endroit avait toujours eu la faculté à me donner la chair de poule. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du fait qu'il y avait des créatures dangereuses ou simplement à cause de l'ambiance que cette forêt dégageait, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentis à l'aise dans ce lieu si sombre.

Au bout de je ne sus dire combien de temps, j'entendis des rugissements venant au loin et je tournai la tête vers Hagrid avec inquiétude et crainte à la fois. Ça ne valait rien qui vaille ces sons-là.

 **« Hagrid… N'aurais-tu pas oublié de me mentionner quelque chose peut-être ? »** Demandais-je avec sarcasme, mais aussi avec prudence. **« Est-ce que ces sons ont à voir avec la première tâche que je dois accomplir ? »** Poursuivis-je sans attendre sa réponse.

 **« Oui. »** Me dit-il simplement sans me regarder et en gardant ses yeux fixés devant lui.

Après cela, je ne dis plus rien et je me contentai de suivre les pas d'Hagrid en essayant de garder le rythme avec lui. Ce qui, je devais l'accorder, n'était pas l'une des tâches les plus faciles à réaliser.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à l'orée d'une clairière et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les cages installées dans son milieu. Ce n'était pas les cages en soit qui me choquèrent et m'inquiétèrent, mais plutôt ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des créatures crachant du feu et pas n'importe quelles créatures.

 **« Des Dragons ! »** Grinçais-je des dents avec de grands yeux, tout en déglutissant difficilement dans la crainte et dans la nervosité. **« Mais ils sont complètement cinglés ! Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ! »** M'exclamais-je en lançant mes mains en l'air, puis en les mettant dans mes cheveux dans des poignes de fer.

 **« C'est à se demander. »** Commenta une voix masculine en arrivant sur mon côté.

Aussitôt, je me tournai et dévisageai le nouveau venu, mais je me détendis très vite lorsque je vis sa chevelure de feu familière.

 **« Mmh… Je suppose que tu es Charlie ? »** Le questionnais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Et tu dois être la célèbre Isabella. On m'a un peu parlé de ton tempérament de feu. Je constate qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. »** Ria-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

 **« Isa fera l'affaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avaient en tête mes parents lorsqu'ils ont décidé de m'appeler ainsi. »** Grognais-je en secouant la tête.

 **« Ravi de te rencontrer en tout cas, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne qui a réussi à faire en sorte que Percy ne te lance pas de sort pour l'appeler Perce. »** Plaisanta-t-il.

 **« Ouais, c'est un exploit en soit… Mais… Bon… Si j'ai réussi à retirer le bâton qu'il avait dans son cul, c'est qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour autre chose. »** Me contentais-je de dire avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre. »** Affirma Charlie avec assurance en souriant largement.

 **« Alors… Dis-moi, c'est quoi comme Dragons ? »** Demandais-je intrigué, tout en grimaçant lorsque je vis un jet de flammes manqué de peu un sorcier s'occupant de l'un des Dragons.

 **« Comme tu le vois, il y en a quatre. Un pour chaque champion. Il y a un Suédois à museau court, un Vert gallois, un Boutefeu chinois et un Magyar à pointes. Le dernier est le pire de tous. C'est le plus vicieux et le plus dangereux. »** Expliqua-t-il avec gravité.

 **« Avec autant de chance que j'ai, je vais certainement tomber sur lui. »** Maugréais-je.

 **« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le Vert gallois est paisible à moins d'être provoqué. En général, il évite les humains. Le Boutefeu chinois, par contre, est quant à lui plus agressif et il est un peu plus tolérant vis-à-vis de son territoire avec les autres Dragons. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. À présent, c'est à toi de jouer. »** Dit-il avec excuse dans sa voix.

 **« Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as déjà aidé. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »** Dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

 **« Surement. Je serais là pendant la première tâche. Je te verrais affronter l'un des Dragons. »** Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre les autres dresseurs de Dragons.

 **« Merci, Hagrid, pour m'avoir mené sur ce chemin-ci afin de faciliter ma recherche. »** Dis-je en me tournant vers le dénommé qui observait les Dragons avec fascination. Lui et son amour pour les créatures de toutes espèces… **« Je suis sûr que Norberta va bien. »** Le rassurais-je en voyant son regard mélancolique.

 **« Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'ai donc pensé à te montrer à la place comme ça tu savais à quoi tu allais faire face. »** Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

XXX

En fin de compte, après avoir quitté Hagrid et à avoir fait mon chemin vers le château, j'atteignis la salle commune et j'allai près de mon frère, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean ainsi que Neville et je me laissai tombé sur l'un des fauteuils, tout en ayant un regard vide sur mon visage, pour ensuite prendre ma tête dans mes mains et regarder le tapis rouge sur le sol.

 **« Isa ? Quel est le problème ? »** S'inquiéta aussitôt mon frère en voyant mon état.

 **« Ouais, Isa… On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! »** Ricana Fred en ajoutant une couche.

 **« Très drôle, Fred ! »** Rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux et en redressant ma tête vers le haut afin de tous les regarder. **« Mais… on pourrait dire un truc dans ce genre. »** Commentais-je.

 **« Quel est le problème ? »** S'inquiéta Hermione en me regardant attentivement.

 **« Le problème… Le problème, c'est que j'ai découvert ce qu'était la première tâche et je peux très bien être considérer comme morte avant de commencer. »** Lâchais-je.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Dean incrédule.

 **« Des Dragons… voilà ce que je dois affronter…Des putains de Dragons ! »** Annonçais-je en lançant la bombe.

 **« Comment tu le sais ? »** Dit George avec de grands yeux.

 **« Ginny est venu me voir après son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques parce qu'Hagrid lui a demandé de me dire qu'il me cherchait. J'y suis allé et il m'a emmené dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, se trouvait quatre cages avec des Dragons crachant du feu. Disons… En clair, que grâce à Charlie, j'ai appris à quel genre de Dragons j'allais devoir à faire face. J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas avoir le plus vicieux d'entre eux. »** Soupirais-je avec lassitude. **« Je me demande la tête que va faire Ced quand je vais lui dire… »** Réfléchis-je à voix haute.

 **« Surement la même tête que toi… »** Commenta mon frère.

 **« Allez… Viens, espèce de malin, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Cédric… »** Fis-je en le levant et en le tirant à ses pieds avant de l'entrainer avec moi hors de la salle commune et de nous diriger vers les cuisines afin que je puisse parler à un des elfes.

 **« Où allons-nous ? »** Demanda mon frère avec curiosité et confusion en réalisant que nous descendions les escaliers de plus en plus vers le bas.

 **« Je dois parler à un des elfes de maisons et, donc, nous allons vers les cuisines de l'école. Je suis sûr que Dobby pourra m'aider. »** Souris-je en connaissance de cause et dans l'affection pour cet elfe particulier.

Au bout d'un bon moment et après avoir passé le passage secret menant à la cuisine, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la grande pièce aux hauts plafonds et aux longs murs. Je sursautai de surprise lorsque je vis apparaitre Dobby de nulle part.

 **« Que peut faire Dobby pour Maitre Harry Potter et Maitresse Isabella Potter ? »** Demanda-t-il en frappant ses petites mains ensemble dans l'excitation et dans la joie.

 **« Pourrais-tu livrer un message à Cédric Diggory et lui dire que je l'attends à l'extérieur de sa salle commune, s'il te plait ? »** Demandais-je en ayant un doux sourire.

 **« Dobby fera ce que veut Maitresse Potter. »** Répondit-il avant de disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts.

Secouant la tête de façon amusée, Harry et moi, nous sortîmes des cuisines, puis nous allâmes vers le mur du côté droit où se trouvait de grandes piles de tonneaux entassés ensemble et étant encastrés dans un renforcement de mur en pierres.

Harry et moi, nous ne dûmes pas patienter de très longues minutes parce que, bientôt, Cédric apparu. Il nous sourit en nous voyant.

 **« Des Dragons. »** Dis-je simplement.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

 **« Des Dragons… c'est ce que l'on doit affronter lors de la première tâche. »** Lui expliquais-je en roulant des yeux.

 **« Dragons. »** Murmura-t-il en état de choc.

 **« Dragons… »** Répétais-je en hochant la tête dans la confirmation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Quelques jours passèrent après ma révélation à Cédric sur les Dragons. Lui et moi, nous passions de son temps libre ensemble à essayer de trouver un moyen qui pourrait nous aider à affronter ces Dragons maudits. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas aider l'autre. Nous nous contentions d'étudier dans le même endroit, côte à côte. Bien souvent, Harry nous rejoignait et il occupait son temps à faire ses devoirs ou bien il m'aidait avec mes recherches.

Actuellement, j'étais assise sur l'un des bancs de la cour de pavée avec Hermione assise à côté de moi. Nous profitions de temps non pluvieux pour, dans le cas d'Hermione, lire un livre et, moi, parcourir le livre sur les Dragons que je m'étais procurer à la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir plus sur les Dragons en général. Je voulais être préparé et ne pas aller dans l'inconnu.

Au cours des derniers jours suivant ma révélation à Cédric, certaines choses avaient changé dans Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves soutenaient Cédric et d'autres moi-même, mais certaines personnes exagéraient les choses en portant des badges magiques qui étaient vraiment dégradants.

 **« Tu pues, Potter… »** Déclara une voix d'un garçon en passant. Il était aussi l'un des amis de Cédric.

 **« C'est bon ! J'en ai assez ! »** Dis-je en claquant mon livre et en me levant, tout en le gardant dans ma main avant de faire mon chemin vers cet imbécile et le groupe où se trouvait également Cédric.

 **« ISA ! ATTENDS ! »** Cria Hermione en se levant et en courant après moi, attirant ainsi l'attention de la plupart des élèves se trouvant dans la cour.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été très patiente et compréhensive, mais, là, c'était la dernière goutte.

Finalement, j'arrivai devant le groupe des Poufsouffle et je m'arrêtai juste devant l'ami de Cédric.

 **« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Smith ? »** Demandais-je sans remord et sans hésitation.

 **« Tu pues, Potter… Toi et ton frère, vous êtes des tricheurs. Le vrai champion de Poudlard, c'est Cédric et tout le monde le sait. »** Répondit-il avec arrogance.

 **« Je pue, hein ? Voyons voir… Je pense que c'est toi qui pues. Tu es tellement arrogant et imbu de ta personne. »** Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais avant d'aller dans la poche de mon jean et de d'écraser sur la tête de Smith le contenu de ma main. **« Maintenant… Voyons qui pue vraiment… Oh, Smith ? Tu devrais vraiment prendre un bain… Ton odeur est nauséabonde. »** Ricanais-je, provoquant le rire des autres, même les Poufsouffle et Cédric qui essayaient en même temps de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui à cause de la boule puante que j'avais écrasé sur sa tête.

Satisfaite du résultat, je me retournai et j'allai rejoindre Hermione, étant resté éloignée à quelques mètres.

 **« Oh, Smith ? »** Dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour le voir avec un visage rempli de colère. **« Tu devrais prendre plusieurs bains pour faire dégager l'odeur… Après tout, c'était une création des jumeaux Wesley et tout le monde sait à quel point ils sont talentueux dans la création de leurs produits. Je t'avertis une dernière fois, Smith… Ne me provoque plus. Tu ne vas pas aimer le résultat. Demande un peu à Cédric, il sait de quoi je suis capable. Tu ne vas vraiment pas vouloir m'avoir sur ton dos. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui tu dois faire chier ou à laisser passer ce genre de chose sans répercussion, surtout lorsque tu insultes mon frère. Ne touche pas à mon frère de loin ou de près ! »** L'avertis-je froidement, mais en montrant à quel point j'étais grave dans mes propos.

Lorsque je fus assuré que ma déclaration et mon avertissement étaient bien passés dans ses oreilles, je quittai le groupe et, avec Hermione, nous commençâmes à marcher sans destination à l'esprit. Bientôt, nous fumes rejoins par mon frère. En passant devant un des bancs, nous vîmes Seamus, Ron et Dean.

Avec un sourire narquois, je m'arrêtai juste devant Ron. Il leva les yeux, puis les écarquilla en me voyant. Sans lui laisser le temps, je pris une de ses oreilles dans ma main et le tirai avec moi à un endroit plus éloigné, mais je pu sentir les regards de tout le monde sur nous. Je pus même entendre quelques ricanements et moqueries.

Après un certain temps, je le lâchai, croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardai avec un sourcil relevé. Ron se contenta de regarder le sol, tout en s'agitant sur ses deux pieds. Du coin de mon œil, je pu voir Hermione retenant Harry, tout en l'empêchant d'intervenir, car elle savait ce que j'avais à l'esprit et elle était d'accord avec moi. Ça avait trop duré. Je vis également les jumeaux rejoindre mon frère et Hermione.

 **« Tu m'explique… »** Commençais-je d'une voix douce, malgré ma colère envers lui.

 **« T'expliquer quoi au juste ? »** Demanda-t-il confus en me regardant finalement dans les yeux.

 **« PUTAIN, RON ! TU ES AUSSI CON ET IGNORANT QUE T'EN PARAIT OU QUOI ! »** Criais-je de façon rhétorique en perdant patience et en jetant mes mains en l'air.

 **« Je ne comprends pas. »** Dit-il en rougissant en commençant à devenir irriter.

 **« JE VAIS TE LE DIRE, ESPECE DE GRAND CRETIN… JE PENSE QUE TU ES UN AMI DE MERDE ! MERLIN, RON ! TU ACCUSES LA PERSONNE, QUE TU DIS EST TON MEILLEUR AMI, DE MENTEUR ET DE TRICHEUR ! TU L'ACCUSES D'AVOIR MIS SON NOM DANS CETTE COUPE. UNE COUPE QUI JE TE LE RAPPELLE A ETE VERIFIER PAR DUMBLEDORE LUI-MEME ET QU'EN PLUS, UNE LIGNE DE LIMITE D'AGE ETAIT INSTALLEE POUR EMPECHER CE GENRE DE CHOSE ! SEULE, UNE PERSONNE AYANT 17ANS OU PLUS A PU METTRE LE NOM DE MON FRERE DANS LA COUPE ! QUEL GENRE D'AMI ES-TU VRAIMENT, RON ? NE DEVRAIS-TU PAS SOUTENIR, HARRY… AU LIEU DE L'ABANDONNER A LA MOINDRE OCCASION ! »** Criais-je en nouvelle fois dans l'exaspération en mettant une main dans mes cheveux et de l'y maintenir. **« Tu sais… »** Dis-je plus calmement. **« En agissant ainsi, en agissant aussi puérilement comme un gosse, tu me fais penser au professeur Lupin… Il a fait comme toi. Lorsque tout le monde a accusé Sirius, lorsque tout le monde était contre lui, il l'a abandonné à son sort. Il n'a pas demandé d'explication, il n'a pas cherché à découvrir la vérité. Il a fait comme tout le monde et il l'a abandonné. Il a abandonné une amitié qui durait depuis des années. Veux-tu vraiment faire ça ? Veux-tu tout abandonné, abandonné ce que tu as vécu avec Harry, ce que tu as partagé avec lui depuis quatre ans ? Demande-toi si ça en vaut vraiment la peine… »** Finis-je avec un dernier coup d'œil bienveillant sur lui avant de rejoindre le groupe où se trouvait mon frère.

Dès que j'eus atteins mon frère, je mis immédiatement un bras sur ses épaule et le mis dans mon côté. Après cela, nous nous avançâmes vers l'une des ouvertures de la cour afin de nous rendre à l'intérieur de château.

 **« Ne jamais mettre Isabella Potter en colère. »** Commenta Fred en faisant un sourire malicieux vers où Ron était toujours planté debout dans un état second.

 **« En tout cas, tu lui as fait de l'effet. On dirait qu'il est gelé sur place. »** Ricana George de façon moqueuse en voyant la posture de leur petit frère.

 **« Hey, Potter ! »** Appela une voix familière et agaçante.

 **« Pas lui… »** Gémis-je plaintivement en fermant les yeux et en m'arrêtant, tout en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez avec ma main libre.

En fin de compte, sachant qu'il n'allait pas nous laisser tranquille de sitôt, je me retournai pour voir Malfoy, avec certains autres Serpentard - qui firent la grimace en me voyant - installé appuyé contre le tronc d'un chêne. Aussitôt, je retirai mon bras des épaules de mon frère et m'approchai de l'endroit où était Malfoy avec à ma suite, Hermione, Harry ainsi que les jumeaux qui furent très vite rejoint par Cédric.

 **« Que veux-tu encore, Malfoy ? Tu vois… Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps pour toi. Alors… fais vite. »** Dis-je en soupirant de façon dramatique.

 **« Je pari que tu ne tiendras pas 10minutes dans ce tournoi… »** Déclara-t-il avec arrogance.

 **« Tu sais… Ton avis m'importe peu, mais si tu veux… Nous pouvons échanger nos places et on verra lequel d'entre nous restera le plus longtemps. »** Rétorquais-je en souriant en voyant son visage pâlir. **« De toute façon, je me fou pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis. Tu es si arrogant et pathétique. »** Ricanais-je avant de lui faire un sourire aveuglant, puis de me tourner afin de reprendre ma route.

 **« Pathétique ? Je vais te montrer ! »** S'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, je m'emparai de ma baguette, se trouvant dans mon étui, et fis demi-tour dans l'intention de me défendre, mais je ne pus le faire parce qu'Alastor Maugrey ou l'imposteur, comme je l'appelais, arriva et transforma Malfoy en fouine. Cela eut le don de faire éclater de rire tout le monde dans la cour.

 **« Et moi, je trouve que tu es un lâche de t'attaquer à une personne ayant le dos tourner. Je déteste les lâches dans ton genre. »** Déclara Maugrey-imposteur, tout en faisant soulever et rabaisser Malfoy la fouine du sol et de le balancer dans tous les sens

 **« Professeur ! »** Gronda McGonagall en arrivant sur place et en portant un regard de choc sur son visage. **« Que faites-vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle en fixant la fouine.

 **« J'enseigne une leçon, professeur. »** répondit Maugrey en ne levant pas les yeux vers McGonagall.

 **« Vous enseignez… »** Répéta incrédule McGonagall. **« Est - … Est-ce un élève ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec stupeur.

 **« En principe. »** Se contenta de répondre Maugrey en souriant avec amusement à ce qu'il faisait subir à Malfoy.

 **« C'est Drago Malfoy, professeur. »** Informais-je McGonagall en ayant un sourire narquois.

Secouant la tête, McGonagall visa sa propre baguette sur la fouine, puis Drago Malfoy reprit forme humaine, tout en regardant autour de lui portant une expression paniquée. Dès qu'il vit Maugrey, il se recula de lui le plus loin possible avant de s'enfuir avec à sa suite les autres élèves de Serpentard. Étrange, pas de menace…

 **« Alastor… Nous n'utilisons pas la métamorphose comme forme de punition. Dumbledore vous l'a certainement mentionné. »** Déclara McGonagall avec reproche et d'une voix sévère.

 **« C'est possible. »** Murmura-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Cela dit, McGonagall partit d'un pas rapide, tandis que Maugrey-l'imposteur partit de son côté.

Après un court instant, notre groupe marcha vers l'une des ouvertures de la cour, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes du château afin d'y entrer et de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de manger quelque chose.

XXX

 **« Putain ! Il n'y a pas un truc, m'indiquant comment affronter un Dragon dans ce livre bidon ! »** M'exclamais-je en tirant mes cheveux dans un geste irrité et frustré au bout de plusieurs heures à chercher la réponse.

 **« Calme-toi, Isa… Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Peut-être que ce n'est pas dans un livre que tu vas le découvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire et qui pourrait être utilisé lors de la première tâche ? »** Demanda Hermione avec sérénité de son fauteuil dans la salle commune où nous étions elle, mon frère et moi.

 **« Hermione… Je t'adore et tout, mais, là, tu me poses une colle. »** Dis-je en soupirant.

 **« Bon on va faire autrement dans ce cas… Harry, avec quoi ta sœur est vraiment douée ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

 **« Beaucoup de choses, mais s'il faut vraiment choisir… Je dirais les sortilèges, les défenses et le Quidditch. Elle a toujours été la plus rapide des poursuiveurs de l'équipe. »** Répondit-il pensivement.

 **« Et si tu combinais ces choses ensemble. »** Déclara Hermione en connaissance de cause.

 **« Tu es un génie de penser à ça Hermione… »** Dis-je en souriant avec soulagement, la faisant rougir au compliment. **« Mais… comment ? »** Demandais-je avec curiosité.

 **« Très bien… Que savons-nous des Dragons en général ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la table basse où je me trouvais assise sur le tapis, accoudé à la table avec divers livres ouverts devant moi et m'entourant.

 **« Nous savons qu'ils crachent du feu, qu'ils sont dangereux… »** Commença à énumérer mon frère en ayant des yeux perdus en réflexion.

 **« Comment se déplacent les Dragons ? »** Demanda Hermione en essayant de nous faire comprendre son train de pensées.

 **« Ils volent… »** Murmurais-je avec un sourire lumineux, montrant ma compréhension à son idée.

 **« De quoi as-tu besoin pour voler ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ingénieux.

 **« Un balai. »** Répondit à ma place mon frère.

 **« Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas avoir de balai avec moi. »** Murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Correction… Tu ne peux pas en avoir un avec toi lorsque tu iras accomplir la première tâche, mais tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette. Il est noté nulle part que tu ne peux pas faire venir un balai à toi afin de t'aider. »** Expliqua-t-il avec connaissance. **« Tu es non seulement doué à voler sur un balai, mais tu es également doué en sortilège… Cherche un moyen d'utiliser les deux en un. »** Proposa-t-elle intelligemment.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées profondes, tout en me souvenant de chaque sort que je connaissais pouvant me servir et être utile avec mon balai. Finalement, je trouvai facilement la réponse.

 **« Le Sortilège d'Attraction. »** Annonçais-je. **« Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué sur une si longue distance. Je sais que le tournoi va se faire sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais mon balai sera au château. Il y a une très grande distance entre les deux endroits. »** L'informais-je en essayant de calculer le temps qu'il me restait pour pratiquer et m'entrainer.

 **« Nous sommes à présent à la moitié du mois de Novembre et la première tâche aura lieu le 24. Il te reste une semaine au plus. »** Se prononça Harry.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'Isa pourra le faire d'ici là, si elle s'y met et qu'elle se concentre sur cette tâche. »** Déclara avec confiance Hermione en me regardant dans les yeux, tout en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

XXX

Après notre trouvaille, je me concentrai prioritairement à exercer le sortilège d'attraction. D'abord, je commençai par des petits objets en le faisant sur de plus en plus longues distances. Lorsque je fus sûr que je pouvais le faire, je commençai l'entraiment sur mon balai. Pas une tâche des plus évidente et facile étant donné la grandeur du balai.

Je me concentrai tellement sur cette tâche à accomplir que j'en oubliai presque de manger et de dormir. Si ce n'était pas pour Hermione, Harry ainsi que les jumeaux m'apportant de la nourriture ou m'emmenant de force dans ma chambre, je serais également occupé à pratiquer durant la nuit. Dobby et Pomfresh s'en étaient même mêler. Harry allait même jusqu'à dormir avec moi afin de surveiller que je ne me glisse pas en douce de mon lit. Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

Dans tout cela, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant la première tâche afin de déstresser les élèves et évacuer leur tension.

Dès que je fus levé ainsi qu'habillé ce matin et qu'Harry fut disparut de ma chambre afin d'aller prendre une douche, je sortis de la pièce, puis descendis les escaliers, mais pas avant d'avoir déposé une note pour Harry, puis je me rendis dans la salle commune encore déserte. Après tout, nous étions samedi et la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour un peu plus tard.

Rapidement, je sortis par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et je me dirigeai vers la sortie du château dans le but de me rendre dans mon appartement. Je savais qu'Harry viendrait me rejoindre plus tard. Je voulais être un peu seule et être laisser tranquille afin de vérifier d'autres choses pour la première tâche au cas où ça tournait mal. Je voulais être préparé au maximum.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

La date était proche, trop proche. Il ne restait plus que deux jours. Nous étions samedi et la première tâche du tournoi avait lieu lundi. J'étais inquiet et j'avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose pour ma sœur. Je savais de quoi elle était capable et tout, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être tout de même inquiet pour elle. J'avais peur qu'elle se blesse grièvement.

Finalement, je fus sorti de mes pensées par Hermione qui secoua mon épaule en me sortant de mon état de transe. Je la regardai avec un sourire penaud, puis voyant qu'elle était prête à y aller, je me levai du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assis plus tôt afin de l'attendre.

 **« Je sais à quoi tu penses et je peux te dire que tout ira bien. Isa est plus que capable. Elle est rusée, sournoise et intelligente, mais aussi déterminée. Elle ne va pas laisser un Dragon gagner sur elle. »** Dit-elle en plaisantant à la fin.

 **« N'oublie pas fougueuse et rancunière. »** Ajoutais-je plus détendu, tout comme nous marchions vers la sortie de la salle commune afin de rejoindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

 **« Et a un sacré tempérament. »** Ria à la légère Hermione en secouant la tête.

Après cela, un silence paisible et confortable s'installa entre nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sortie du château, puis une fois au rez-de-chaussée, nous nous incrustâmes dans la file d'élèves qui attendaient pour que Rusard ait terminé son inspection des autorisations.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione et moi, nous pûmes partir et nous marchâmes le long du chemin menant au portail de Poudlard, puis lorsque nous l'eûmes passé, nous nous avançâmes en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard, tout en parlant et en plaisantant le long du chemin.

À la fin de deux bonnes heures à visiter les différents magasins, Hermione et moi, nous décidâmes de nous rendre au Trois Balais, mais avant que nous puissions entrer dedans, je fus tirer par la manche de mon manteau et ensuite entrainer dans une ruelle. Immédiatement, mes instincts prirent le dessus et je brandis ma baguette sur l'intrus seulement pour entendre un aboiement. Je regardai alors vers la source pour remarquer un grand chien noir et je le reconnu tout de suite.

 **« Patmol… Mais tu es fou de venir jusqu'ici… »** Lui reprochais-je, mais en étant inquiet aussi. **« Viens… Suis-moi. »** Lui dis-je avant de sortir de la ruelle et de me diriger vers où, je savais, se trouvait l'appartement qu'Isa occupait lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans Poudlard.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent lorsque nous arrivâmes près de l'appartement. Hermione était sur mon côté et gardait un œil prudent autour de nous, tandis que Patmol était sur mon autre coté avec un sort de Désillusion, le protégeant des regards.

Bientôt, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de l'appartement - qui était plus comme un grand loft - et je frappai plusieurs fois contre la porte en bois, puis tous les trois, nous attendîmes qu'Isa vienne nous ouvrir. Nous ne dûmes pas attendre beaucoup de temps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour faire apparaitre Isa portant sa baguette dans sa main tendue sur son coté. Elle me regarda, puis Hermione et hocha la tête en ouvrant la porte plus largement, nous permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Isa plissa ses yeux sur mon côté, puis visa sa baguette. Un instant plus tard, Patmol lui fut révélé.

 **« Tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un t'attrape ! »** Dit-elle en secouant la tête avant de sourire narquoisement, de s'avancer et de caresser la tête de Patmol, ce qui me valut de me moquer. **« Bon… Quelqu'un a faim ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine. **« Tu sais, tu peux reprendre forme humaine, à moins que tu aimes avoir des puces… »** Déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Patmol, la regardant avec ce qui semblait être un regard noir. **« Tu ne me fait pas peur ! »** Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement avant d'ouvrir une des portes des armoires et en sortir un paquet de biscuits, pour ensuite commencer à chauffer du lait sur la cuisinière.

Secouant la tête, elle nous invita à prendre place dans le coin salon dans l'un des canapés en cuir de couleur chocolat. Très vite, nous y allâmes et Hermione se mit à côté de moi, tandis que Sirius, ayant repris forme humaine, s'installa dans le canapé à l'opposé.

 **« Alors… »** Déclara Isa en arrivant avec des tasses de cacao chaud et une assiette rempli de biscuit flottant derrière elle. **« Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Sirius, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur son coté une fois qu'elle eut tout posé sur la table basse en verre.

 **« J'aime la maison dans laquelle tu m'as envoyé et tout, mais, à la fin, ça devient solitaire et ennuyeux. À part les elfes, il n'y a aucun bruit. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de venir. Lorsqu'Harry m'a parlé de ce tournoi et que tu t'étais porté volontaire pour donner une échappatoire à Harry, ça m'a donné l'envie de venir. En plus, je n'ai jamais assisté à un. Il n'y en a plus eu un depuis longtemps. »** Répondit Sirius en prenant sa tasse de cacao en main.

 **« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es assez grand et majeur pour prendre tes propres décisions, mais… Fais attention. Il y a des gens du Ministère dans les parages. Sans oublier le fait que Dumbledore et McGo connaissent le fait que tu es animagus. Si tu veux… Tu peux rester ici. Ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, la plupart du temps… Je suis à Poudlard. »** Propose Isa en souriant à Sirius.

 **« Merci… J'ai mes propriétés, mais je veux faire profil bas pour l'instant. Si j'utilise l'une de mes propriétés, le Ministère va le savoir. Les Gobelins travaillent pour faire en sorte que personne ne découvre mes propriétés. En attendant, je suis sans abri. »** Plaisanta-t-il en laissant un rire à la fin. **« Alors… Avez-vous découvert ce qu'est la première tâche ? »** Demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

 **« Oh que oui, je l'ai découvert. J'ai même vu ce que c'était. Ils vont nous faire affronter des Dragons. Il y en a un pour chaque champion. Avec ma chance, je vais tomber sur le plus dangereux et le plus vicieux des quatre. »** Soupira Isa à la fin.

 **« Ils ont perdus leur esprit ou quoi ! »** S'exclama Sirius avec des yeux choqués.

 **« C'est la question que je me suis posé mille fois. »** Répondit Isa en mettant une main dans ses cheveux signe qu'elle était irrité.

 **« Tu as trouvé un moyen… »** Demanda Sirius.

 **« Peut-être bien… »** Chantonna Isa en réponse, me faisant rouler des yeux et faisant sourire Hermione de façon amusée.

 **« Comment ? »** Poussa Sirius avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Tu verras bien ! »** Rétorqua-t-elle avec suffisance lorsque Sirius fit une moue boudeuse.

 **« Tu es vraiment trop comme Cornedrue. Vous et votre amour pour les énigmes et vos tours d'esprits. Vous aimez trop nous rende dingue. »** Maugréa-t-il en secouant la tête avant de s'emparer d'un cookie. **« Merde ! Ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai gouté depuis longtemps. Je pense… jamais. »** S'exclama-t-il niaisement.

 **« Isa est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, surtout pour les pâtisseries. »** Ajoutais-je en connaissance de cause.

 **« Ne laisse pas entendre à Madame Wesley que tu as dit ça. »** Fit Hermione. **« Mais… tu as parfaitement raison. Isa est une cuisinière hors pair. C'est la meilleure. »** Confirma-t-elle en souriant avec des yeux pétillants. **« Dis… tu me feras des brownies au chocolat ? »** Fit-elle d'une voix enfantine, tout en regardant Isa avec une moue suppliante.

En réponse, Isa la regarda avec des yeux amusés, tout en ricanant, mais elle hocha la tête simplement, puis elle tourna son attention sur Sirius qui avait également des yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et le regarda avec un sourcil relevé, tout en portant un sourire moqueur.

 **« Je t'en ferais aussi. »** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux à ses enfantillages. **« Papa avait raison… Tu es un vrai gosse. »** Murmura-t-elle, pour ensuite laisser échapper un rire.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

En fin de compte, le jour tant attendu et redouté arriva très rapidement. Lorsque le jour se leva, je sortis du lit, n'arrivant plus à dormir tellement j'étais nerveuse et que des tonnes de questions ainsi que pensées se pressaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas peur, juste nerveuse.

Regardant dans mon lit où était toujours endormi mon frère, je souris, puis j'allai rapidement prendre une douche avant de descendre dans la salle commune avec un livre, un des journaux de mon père ainsi que le journal relié à celui de Sirius.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je m'installai dans un fauteuil solitaire près de la cheminée, allumai celle-ci afin d'obtenir un peu de chaleur étant donné qu'il était encore très tôt, puis je me mis un peu plus confortablement avec une de mes jambes en dessous de moi. Après cela, je m'emparai du journal de mon père et commençai à le lire, tout en souriant avec amusement lorsqu'un passage m'amusait plus qu'un autre. Pour dire que mon père avait aimé causer des problèmes à Rusard était un euphémisme.

 _Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée en réalité. Je ne savais pas si ça allait fonctionner, mais, dans un sens, je voulais m'amuser un peu avec le bon vieux Rusard. Notre plan à Patmol et à moi était un peu trop facile, mais finalement il a fonctionné et c'est ce qu'il comptait. Je sais que nous avons faillis se faire prendre et se faire attraper, mais ça en valait vraiment le coup. Voir sa tête lorsque le liquide d'œufs s'est versé sur sa tête, puis lorsque ces plumes d'oie sont tombés sur lui, c'était hilarant. Je me demande toujours où Patmol d'est procurer cette robe hideuse qui a été mise sur Rusard après qu'il s'est endormi à cause du somnifère que nous avons réussi à glisser dans sa nourriture. Heureusement que nous avons créé cette carte, elle nous a sauvé de nous retrouver en détention avec cette bonne vieille McGonagall._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que Lily Evans a un doute que c'était nous qui avions fait le coup. Elle m'a confronté, mais je n'ai pas dit un mot. La voir si en colère était un spectacle à voir. C'était aussi impressionnant et drôle à la fois. Lorsqu'elle a sorti sa baguette, j'ai été reconnaissant que Patmol et Lunard soient arrivés à ma rescousse, car tout le monde dans ce château sait à quel point elle est douée en sortilèges et enchantements. Je ne voulais pas être à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Merlin, seul, sait ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire. Silencieusement, j'ai prié toutes les divinités qu'il puisse exister dans ce vaste monde pour ce fait, mais j'ai surtout remercié ma bonne étoile. Mon étoile personnelle._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je serais parfois sans mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous avons un lien très fort depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Patmol est comme le frère perdu que je n'ai jamais eu, tandis que Lunard est un peu un frère qui sait lorsqu'il faut me remonter les bretelles. Il arrive toujours à savoir lorsqu'il est temps de me faire arrêter dans quelque chose. Il m'empêche toujours avant que je franchisse la dernière limite. Ces deux gars, ils sont mes meilleurs amis, mes frères et je n'échangerais jamais rien. Je mourrais pour eux et je sais qu'ils feraient pareil. Je suis inquiet pour Lunard. Il n'accepte toujours pas sa situation particulière. Il se voit comme un monstre, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été mordu lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Il devrait s'accepter, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera_ _jamais. De toute façon, je le soutiendrais toujours. Patmol et Lunard seront toujours mes amis, mes meilleurs amis, ma famille et je ne les abandonnerais jamais quoi qu'il puisse se produire dans l'avenir. Les amis c'est à quoi ça sert. Être là pour ceux en difficulté et les soutenir quel que soit la situation._

 _James Potter. (Troisième année.)_

 **« Dommage que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, papa… »** Commentais-je la dernière chose que mon père avait écrit dans ce passage.

Après cela, je refermai le livre et regardai dans le feu quelques instants avec des yeux perdus dans les flammes. J'aurais tant voulu que mon père soit là. J'aurais voulu qu'il me rassure et me dise que tout allait bien se passer. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir me souvenir de ce que c'était de recevoir une étreinte de lui et d'être dans ses bras. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui. Je ne me souvenais pas de beaucoup. J'étais bien trop jeune pour le faire. J'avais à peine quatre ans lorsqu'il m'avait été enlevé. Tout ce que je possédais en souvenir, c'était ses journaux ainsi que certaines photos.

Je fermai les yeux un instant en ravalant mes larmes. En général, j'étais forte et je masquais mes émotions, mes émotions les plus profondes, mais, là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être dans les bras de mon père.

Finalement, je ré ouvris les yeux et je posai le journal de mon père sur la table basse et m'emparai du journal reliant celui de Sirius. Je décidai alors d'invoquer une plume et de l'encre, puis je commençai à copier ce que je venais de lire dans le journal de mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse dans l'écriture de Sirius apparut.

 **« Merci pour avoir partagé cela avec moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu l'as fait. Je sais que tu n'étais pas obliger de le faire, mais pourtant… Il est vrai que ton père et moi avons toujours été très proches, plus qu'avec Lunard, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour que Lunard puisse me laisser tomber comme il l'a fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me croire de pouvoir trahir ton père et ta mère de la sorte. J'aurais préféré mourir que de faire un tel acte… »** Ecrivit-il avant que cela ne disparaisse et que la page redevienne vierge.

 **« Je me doute que c'est ce que tu as dû ressentir… Tu sais, comme tu l'as certainement remarqué maintenant, je suis très honnête et très franche avec les gens. Il se peut que Lunard ait été la victime de mon train de pensées sur ses agissements. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu abandonner une personne qu'il prétendait considérer comme un ami. Dernièrement, il s'est passé le même genre de situation entre Harry et Ron. Au premier abord, j'ai laissé couler, mais après un certain temps, j'ai perdu mon sang froid lorsque** **j'ai vu comment Ron était froid et aussi con avec Harry. Mon frère ne mérite pas un tel traitement, surtout pas de celui qui s'avère être son meilleur ami. Je lui ai peut-être crié dessus devant toute une partie des élèves du château. J'ai laissé Ron tétanisé. En général, je suis calme, mais je n'aime pas lorsque l'on me provoque. Drago Malfoy en a fait souvent les frais. Lors de notre dernière confrontation, je l'ai quitté avec un nez cassé et son corps recouvert de furoncles. »** Notais-je, tout en souriant à la fin.

 **« J'aurais voulu voir ça… Comment se fait-il que tu es debout aussi tôt ? »** Lu-je.

 **« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Trop de pensées entrant en même temps dans ma tête. Harry dors toujours dans mon lit. Il n'a pas voulu quitter mon côté. Il est inquiet qu'il arrive quelque chose, même s'il sait que je suis plus que capable de prendre soin de moi. Parfois, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être sa grande sœur, mais plus comme une mère. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais Harry et moi, nous avons un lien fort et unique. J'ai ce besoin de le protéger et Harry fait de même avec moi. Si je me suis porté volontaire dans ce tournoi, c'est pour cela. J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'était passé dans les autres tournois et je savais qu'il y avait un risque d'être blesser ou pire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon frère, même si je devais donner ma vie pour le maintenir sûr et en sécurité. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Je comprends ce que tu entends par-là. J'ai pu assister à votre interaction et la façon dont tu le protège, même si ça te mets, toi, en danger. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou inquiet que tu ais pris la place dans ce tournoi. Fais attention tout de même. »** Ecrivit-il.

 **« Je le ferais… Je suppose que tu seras là, Patmol ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien sûr. Je resterais près de ton frère. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Je pense qu'Harry mettra la cape d'invisibilité sur toi afin que tu ne sois pas repérer, surtout avec l'œil de Maugrey-l'imposteur. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Ahhhh… Cette bonne vieille cape Potter… Je m'en souviens. Ton père l'utilisait souvent afin que nous puissions nous faufiler dans les cuisines après le couvre-feu… Maugrey-l'imposteur ? Tu m'expliques l'histoire. »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« C'est une longue histoire… Harry m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec Maugrey lors de son premier cours et j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait parce que ce n'est pas le genre de l'Alastor que je connais d'agir de la sorte. J'ai vécu avec lui durant quelques mois dans la même maison et j'ai appris à le connaitre, mais aussi à l'observer. Harry m'a aussi parlé du flacon qu'il promène avec lui et qu'il boit sans cesse. Je connais Alastor et il ne boit pas d'alcool à part un verre de temps en temps, mais pas au point de se promener avec un flacon. Je ne pense pas que c'est de l'alcool qui est à l'intérieur. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je pense que ce n'est pas Alastor, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il garde surement Alastor quelque part. J'attends le** **bon moment avant d'agir avec McGonagall. »** Notais-je, lui faisant part de mes soupçons.

 **« Sois prudente… Tu ne sais pas à qui tu pourrais avoir affaire… »** Me mit-il en garde.

 **« Je le suis toujours. À plus tard »** Conclus-je avant de refermer le journal et de le placer sur le journal de mon père.

Afin de m'occuper jusqu'à ce que mon frère se réveille, je m'emparai de mon livre et je commençai à lire.

XXX

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de mon frère et d'Hermione afin que nous puissions nous nourrir d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Lorsque nous nous fumes rassasier, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand chêne près du Lac Noir et nous nous y installâmes profitant paisiblement du reste du temps qu'il restait avant que la première tâche du tournoi débute.

Après un certain temps, Cédric nous rejoignit et il se positionna derrière moi et je me posai contre lui. C'était notre façon à nous de nous rassurer. Tandis que j'étais dans les bras de Cédric, Harry me tenait la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de me rassurer, mais aussi de se rassurer. J'étais confiante, mais devoir affronter un Dragon, une créature très volatile, me faisait un peu peur. J'avais peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

 **« Nous sommes là-dedans ensemble… »** Murmura Cédric dans mon oreille en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

 **« Ensemble. »** Confirmais-je en levant ma tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans ses beaux yeux gris, pour ensuite lui sourire lorsque qu'il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Cédric et moi, nous nous retrouvions dans la tente réservée aux champions du tournoi. Cédric se trouvait derrière moi avec ses bras autour de moi, tandis que j'avais mes mains posées sur ses mains. Tous les deux, avec Krum et Fleur, nous attendions patiemment que le tournoi commence. D'où nous nous trouvions, nous pouvions entendre les cris ainsi que les encouragements des élèves se trouvant dans le stade. Cela faisait encore plus monter la tension.

Soudainement, je vis l'un des pans de la tente bouger, pour ensuite révéler Harry. Immédiatement, il se précipita à moi et me pris dans ses bras lorsque Cédric m'eut relâché. Aussitôt, il serra sa prise sur moi et me tint comme s'il ne voulait plus me lâcher.

 **« Ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en me fixant dans les yeux.

 **« Ça va… Signe de Patmol ? »** Murmurais-je dans son oreille afin que personne n'entende.

 **« À l'extérieur. Il tourne en rond. Il est inquiet pour toi. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et Cédric vint me prendre dans ses bras, tout comme je posai ma tête sur son épaule et que je fermai mes yeux dans le confort de ce geste. J'appréhendais ce qui allait bientôt suivre.

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis les effets d'un flash frappant mes yeux. Lorsque je vis la cause, je plissai les yeux de façon irrité et dévisagea Skeeter et son photographe. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tranquille. Avec son sourire satisfait et beat inscrit sur son visage trop maquillé, je savais que pour elle, elle venait de trouver le scoop de l'année. Elle allait certainement inventer une relation avec Cédric.

 **« Pas elle… »** Gémis-je. **« Je suis sûr que ça va être dans la Gazette à la première heure. »** Déclarais-je à l'attention de Cédric et Harry.

 **« Que c'est touchant… »** Dit-elle faussement sincère en s'avançant dans la tente.

 **« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Cette tente est pour les champions et leur famille ! »** Déclara durement Krum en utilisant son accent, tout en marchant vers nous de toute sa hauteur et son corps imposant.

Ais-je dis que je l'appréciais ? Eh bien, je le faisais.

 **« De toute façon, nous avons ce que nous voulions. »** Déclara Skeeter de sa voix ennuyeuse avant de sortir de la tente suivit de son photographe.

 **« Ahhhh ! Je ne supporte pas cette femme ! Quelle fouineuse ! »** M'exclamais-je en me dégageant de Cédric et pour faire par la suite les cents pas avec mes poings serrés à mes côtés. **« Elle va encore raconter des mensonges dans la Gazette ! »** Ajoutais-je irrité.

 **« Calme-toi, Isa… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »** Me dit Cédric, tout en m'arrêtant en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. **« Si tu veux prendre ta colère, fais-le sur le Dragon. »** Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin et des yeux lumineux d'amusement.

 **« Et comment je vais le faire ! »** Riais-je de bien meilleure humeur, suivit de près par Harry, Cédric et Krum, tandis que Fleur tournait en rond.

 **« Bonjour les champions ! »** S'annonça joyeusement Dumbledore en entrant dans la tente suivit de près par Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Barty Croupton ainsi que d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Ils s'avancèrent, tout comme Fleur nous rejoignit, et ils s'arrêtèrent dans le centre de la pièce. Dès lors, tout le monde se plaça avec chaque champion se positionnant dans un cercle près de Dumbledore, tandis que Madame Maxime se mit derrière Fleur et Igor Karkaroff derrière Krum. Harry, quant à lui resta près de moi et Cédric me pris la main dans le soutien pour nous deux.

 **« Le moment est enfin arrivé… Un moment que vous quatre aller savourer - … »** Commença Dumbledore, pour ensuite remarquer la présence d'Harry. **« Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Potter ? »** Demanda-t-il en le regardant curieusement.

 **« Désolé, Monsieur… J'étais là pour soutenir ma sœur jusqu'au moment venu. »** Se contenta de répondre mon frère avec un sourire crispé. **« Je m'en vais. Sois prudente. »** Dit-il avant de faire un clin d'œil et de s'éclipser par la sortie de la tente.

 **« Bon… Barty… Le sac s'il vous plait… »** Demanda Dumbledore en tournant le regard vers le concerné.

Monsieur Croupton fit un pas en avant afin de prendre la place de Dumbledore et celui-ci recula d'un peu. Dans ses mains était un sac en velours de petite taille. Je déglutis en le voyant, sachant ce qu'il y avait dedans. En me voyant faire, Cédric resserra sa prise sur ma main et Krum me fit un sourire rassurant auquel je lui répondis en faisant de même et en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

 **« Miss Delacour… S'il vous plait… à vous l'honneur. »** Déclara-t-il en ouvrant le sac et en le mettant devant Fleur.

Avec prudence, réticence et hésitation, Fleur baissa sa main et la rentra dans le sac, tout en portant une grimace sur son visage. Un instant plus tard, elle la ressortie avec sa main fermée dans un poing, puis elle la ré ouvrit afin de faire voir le mini Dragon qui y était dedans. Dragon qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

 **« Le Vert gallois. »** Annonça Croupton. **« Monsieur Krum… »** Dit-il en avançant le sac vers le dénommé.

Avec assurance, Krum mis sa main dans le sac et en sortit la miniature de son dragon.

 **« Le Boutefeu chinois… »** Déclara Croupton avant de se tourner vers Cédric.

Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet vers Cédric, tout en déglutissant nerveusement et il me fit un sourire rassurant en réponse. Ça se jouait entre nous deux à présent.

 **« Monsieur Diggory… à vous… »** L'invita Croupton.

Avec une inspiration, Cédric prit sa main libre et l'enfourna dans le sac. Un petit moment plus tard, il ressortit sa main et l'ouvrit pour faire apparaitre le Dragon qui lui était choisi. En le voyant, je grimaçai en sachant lequel était pour moi. Me remarquant faire, Cédric me fit un sourire désolé et me regardant avec des yeux remplis de compassion et de compréhension.

 **« Le Suédois à museau court. »** Confirma Croupton en hochant la tête.

En réalisant le Dragon que j'allais avoir, Dumbledore me regarda avec inquiétude et mis une main sur mon épaule dans le confort. Je souris, mais c'était forcé.

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration encourageante, puis je fixai mon attention sur Croupton, tout en gardant ma main liée à celle de Cédric.

 **« Ce qui nous laisse… Miss Potter. »** Conclut-t-il en mettant le sac devant moi.

Me préparant mentalement, je levai ma main libre, puis la plongea dans le sac pour sentir le Dragon. Je le pris sans attendre dans ma main, mais sifflai lorsque je le sentis me mordre le bout du doigt, malgré mes gants de protection.

 **« Il vient de me mordre… »** Sifflais-je entre mes dents, tout en ouvrant ma main pour faire apparaitre mon cauchemar avant de le rendre à Croupton et de secouer ma main.

 **« Le Magyar à pointes. »** Dit simplement Croupton en ignorant ma remarque, tout en le reprenant.

 **« Je sentais que j'allais l'avoir… »** Murmurais-je à Cédric.

 **« Nous sommes dedans ensemble. »** Dit-il essayant de me rassurer.

 **« Ensemble. »** Répétais-je.

 **« Ceci sont les quatre répliques d'authentiques Dragons. Il a été donné à chacun d'eux un œuf d'or à défendre. Votre objectif est simple… Prendre l'œuf. Vous devez réussir car chaque œuf contient un indice sans lequel vous ne pouvez espérer participer à la seconde tache. Des questions ? »** Demanda Croupton en nous regardant chacun à notre tour.

 **« Très bien… »** Dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il remarqua que personne allait prendre la parole. **« Bonne chance à vous… Monsieur Diggory, au coup de canon… c'est à - … »** Commença Dumbledore, mais cet imbécile de Rusard ne le laissa pas continuer parce que le coup de canon retentit dans tout le stade et fit même trembler la tente où nous étions.

À l'annonce de Dumbledore, je tournai vivement la tête vers Cédric et le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés dans l'inquiétude. Essayant de me rassurer, il me prit dans ses bras, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de marcher vers la sortie de la tente pour se rendre dans l'arène où allait avoir lieu son affrontement avec le Dragon.

En le voyant faire, je me mordis la lèvre puis je sentis une main se posant sur mon épaule. Je tournai ma tête pour apercevoir Krum me souriant sincèrement et hocher la tête, me disant silencieusement que ça allait bien se passer. Je lui fis un petit sourire en remerciement. Je sentais que j'allais devenir ami avec lui.

 **« Ça va aller… »** Déclara-t-il avec croyance.

 **« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Les amis et la famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »** Déclara-t-il simplement.

Après le départ de Cédric, je restai avec Krum et j'appris à le connaitre. Il m'apprit même quelques mots simples de bulgares. Le reste du temps, nous nous contentâmes de nous soutenir en silence, puis je me levai et commençai à marcher dans l'espace de la tente afin d'occuper mon temps. Je ne supportais pas d'attendre. C'était intenable et insupportable. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser dans une boule de nerfs. Le temps passait et les cris augmentaient.

Au bout d'une très longue période se fut au tour de Fleur de faire son entrée dans le terrain afin d'être confronter à son propre Dragon, me laissant dans la compagnie de Krum.

Après un autre long moment, Krum partit à son tour, me laissant complètement seule.

Finalement, je pus entendre la voix de Dumbledore et je me levai du lit sur lequel j'étais assise, puis je m'avançai pour m'arrêter devant les deux pans de la tente, faisant l'entrée de la tente. Je me tins debout avec ma baguette fermement dans ma main et j'écoutai, tout en me préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

 **« Trois de nos champions ont déjà affronté leur Dragon et chacun d'eux pourra donc passer à la tache suivante. À présent, notre quatrième et dernier concurrent… »** Annonça Dumbledore avant que le coup de canon se fasse entendre et que je pénètre dans l'arène par le dessous du stade.

Lentement et en étant sur mes gardes, je m'avançai vers l'arène, tout en entendant les cris et encouragements de tous dans le stade scandant mon nom.

Inspirant et plus confiante grâce aux encouragements, je marchai plus profondément dans l'arène avec plus d'assurance, mais, rapidement, le Dragon fit son entrée et essaya de m'attaquer. Aussitôt, je me jetai sur le côté pour me relever aussi vite et courir plus loin dans l'arène, tout en esquivant un jet de flammes venant dans ma direction.

 **« FILS DE PUTE ! »** Criais-je en baissant ma tête de justesse avant que mes cheveux ne soient carbonisés.

Au plus vite et lorsque je vis le Dragon voler dans ma direction, je me relevai et courrai vers l'œuf au centre de l'arène, mais le Dragon fut plus rapide et il balança sa queue dans mon chemin. Afin de l'esquiver, je sautai, puis je fis mon chemin derrière un rocher et regardai sur le côté pour voir le Dragon essayant de trouver un moyen de m'attraper. Pendant ce temps, il continuait à cracher du feu et je fis du mieux que je pouvais pour esquiver à chaque fois, même si je pus sentir la chaleur près de moi et que je fus bruler légèrement sur l'une de mes cuisses et sur mon bras que je n'utilisais pas ma baguette.

Regardant vers le haut, je vis tous les regards diriger vers moi. Tous, avaient un air paniqué et terrifié. Ce n'était pas un secret que ce Dragon était le plus dangereux. Je trouvai très vite le visage de mon frère et je réalisai qu'il était avec Hermione, les jumeaux, Neville ainsi que Cédric qui avait rejoint le coté de mon frère.

Voyant le visage de mon frère me donna une nouvelle détermination et je décidai d'agir.

Me précipitant vers un autre coin derrière un rocher, je décidai de rester à l'abri durant les tentatives du Dragon pour m'attaquer et d'essayer de me mettre en cendres.

 **« ACCIO ÉCLAIR DE FEU ! »** Rugis-je en pointant ma baguette vers le ciel sous les regards curieux et abasourdis des élèves et professeurs.

Je ne pus faire autre chose de plus parce que, soudainement, le rocher se brisa et éclata en morceau. Aussitôt, je courus, tout en essayant d'esquiver les jets de feu envoyés dans mon chemin et en essayant de ne pas tomber en le faisant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je commençai à grimper sur un mur de roches et à l'escalader afin d'essayer d'être à la même hauteur que ce foutu Dragon. Je n'allais certainement pas lui faire voir mon angoisse ou mon anxiété. Si je devais le combattre, j'allais le faire à la même hauteur que lui.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis le son distinct de mon balai arriver et, aussi rapidement, il arriva à ma hauteur et je sautai dessus, puis je me mis à voler autour de l'arène, provoquant les acclamations et sifflements de la foule.

À plusieurs reprises, je tentai d'aller m'emparer de l'œuf au centre de l'arène, mais à chaque fois, le Dragon me lança un puissant éclair de flammes, me faisant voler plus haut.

Un long moment plus tard et, à ma grande horreur, la chaine retenant le Dragon se détacha et il se rua vers moi. J'écarquillai les yeux, tout en entendant les cris terrifier des personnes dans le stade.

 **« Merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! »** M'exclamais-je avant de décoller à grande vitesse.

Sans avoir de choix, je passai par où étaient les juges et professeurs, pour ensuite m'éloigner du stade, tout comme je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et voir le Dragon arracher le toit du gradin où ils étaient situés.

Sans attendre, je continuai à voler en essayant de prendre le plus de vitesse possible, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de lui échapper et de m'emparer de l'œuf sans lui dans mon chemin.

Rapidement, j'atteignis le château et je continuai mon vol, tout en échappant aux divers attaques du Dragon me suivant de près en essayant d'attraper le bout de mon balai avec sa gueule ou en essayant de me bruler vive.

Bien vite, je parvins sur le haut des tours du château et j'accélérai ma vitesse, tout en jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je ne vis pas le Dragon, mais, soudainement, il surgit de nulle part devant moi, me surprenant et me faisant relâcher la prise que j'avais sur mon balai. Je tombai alors de celui-ci et j'atterris durement sur le toit d'une des tours. Je gémis et essayai de ramper vers le haut afin de reprendre mon balai, mais ce fut sans compter sur le Dragon qui fit plusieurs attaques que j'esquivai en roulant sur le côté et qui brisa certaines parties du toit de la tour. J'étais couverte de poussières. J'avais quelques égratignures sur le visage et mes mains sur les parties non couvertes par les gants. Je me sentais douloureuse dans les bras et mon équipement était déchiré ou troué par endroits.

Finalement, le Dragon se lassa et il vola jusqu'à la plus haute tour, puis il se posa au sommet. Je profitai de cette occasion pour ramper vers le haut d'où je me trouvais pour aller récupérer mon balai, tout en gardant un œil prudent sur ce que faisait le Dragon. En quelques instants, ma main s'entoura sur le manche de mon balai et je le tirai vers moi. Je me plaçai aussitôt dessus, puis je décollai à toute vitesse une nouvelle fois et accélérai encore plus lorsque je vis le Dragon s'envoler de son toit et de venir à ma poursuite.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'aperçu le pont couvert et voyant le Dragon étant très proche, je me dirigeai vers le bas et volai à travers l'une des encolures. Je savais que j'allais causer des dégâts importants, mais je préférais ça, que ma propre peau. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le ralentir et je savais que faire ça allait me servir.

Traversant l'ouverture, j'accélérai la vitesse du balai à son maximum avec mes cheveux volant derrière moi et je fonçai vers le terrain de Quidditch afin de récupérer l'œuf d'or dès que le Dragon fut coincé par les ouvertures du pont qu'il ne réussit pas à traverser. Je savais qu'il allait trouver un moyen pour s'échapper du piège et ce fut pourquoi je ne devais pas perdre ou gaspiller de temps.

Une longue période plus tard, j'arrivai enfin près du stade et je volai droit dessus traversant le dessus de la partie coupée du toit où était les juges et professeurs.

En quelques secondes, sous les acclamations, je survolai le centre, puis je me baissai et attrapai l'œuf. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de voler à l'abri de l'arène.

Une fois mes pieds au sol, je me laissai tomber sur mes fesses en m'appuyant contre un mur et je sifflai à la douleur des brulures. Très vite, je vis Pomfresh se précipité vers moi avec Hagrid. Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras et il me porta afin de me rendre dans un endroit sûr et à l'abri.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Harry courir dans ma direction avec Cédric, Hermione ainsi que les jumeaux, puis il s'arrêta et me regarda avec inquiétude. Je laissai tomber un bras d'Hagrid, tout en maintenant l'œuf de ma main libre et je sentis une langue de chien la lécher. Je souris en sachant que Patmol était toujours là.

 **« À l'infirmerie ! »** Ordonna Pomfresh avec autorité. **« Comment ce Dragon s'est détaché ? »** Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

 **« Personne ne sait. »** Répondit Hermione avec un sourire soulagé lorsqu'elle croisa mes yeux.

Cela dit, Hagrid, suivit de près de Madame Pomfresh et les autres, fit son chemin vers le château avec moi toujours dans ses bras, puis il m'emmena dans l'infirmerie où il me déposa délicatement et avec douceur sur l'un des lits. Je lui fis un petit sourire en remerciement et il hocha la tête. Madame Pomfresh vint immédiatement à moi et entrepris de commencer à me soigner avec sa baguette et en me faisant boire plusieurs potions dégoutantes, tandis que les autres restaient debout dans l'attente de la fin de son examen.

 **« Un Dragon… Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez affronté un Dragon… »** Murmura-t-elle sous son souffle.

Finalement, lorsque Pomfresh se fut assurer que j'allais bien, elle me laissa partir à contrecœur et lorsque j'eux à peine passer les portes avec Harry tenant l'œuf, je fus balancer dans les bras de Cédric.

 **« Ced ! Je peux marcher ! »** Protestais-je en riant à la légère.

 **« Je sais, mais Pomfresh t'a ordonné de te reposer et de te détendre. C'est ce que je fais. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de marcher le long du couloir et vers l'escalier principal.

 **« Il n'y a pas que moi qui a été brulé à ce que je vois… »** Fis-je en voyant une partie de sa robe noircie et son biceps couvert d'un bandage. Le même que je disposais sur ma cuisse et sur mon bras gauche.

 **« Ouais. Le Dragon de Delacour a brulé sa robe. Le seul qui n'a pas été bruler, c'est Krum. Il a été très rapide pour récupérer l'œuf. Il s'est attaqué aux yeux du Dragons. Toi et lui, vous êtes ex-aequo de ce que j'ai entendu. Delacour a la dernière place du classement. »** M'informa-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Un silence s'installa alors et nous fîmes notre chemin vers la tour Gryffondor.

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Cédric me remit sur mes pieds, posa un baiser sur mon front, puis il fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un signe de la main vers les autres et il disparut en descendant les escaliers. Très vite, Harry, Hermione, les jumeaux et moi, nous entrâmes dans la salle commune et nous fumes accueillis par des acclamations et des louanges.

Après une période de félicitations des élèves et après avoir vite refermé l'œuf lorsqu'il émit un cri grinçant, je quittai la salle commune et j'allai le mettre dans ma malle, pour ensuite verrouiller celle-ci.

Après cela, je me changeai dans une tenue plus confortable, puis je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers la salle commune, mais je ne restai pas et je fis mon chemin vers l'extérieur du château où j'allai m'installer au bord du Lac Noir où je pouvais voir le calmar géant s'amuser. Je fus très vite rejoins par un chien noir se posant sur mon côté et il se coucha. Machinalement, je passai mes doigts dans son pelage et le caressai, tout en gardant mes yeux devant moi sur le lac.


	7. Chapter 7

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 7.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

En me levant le lendemain après que la première tâche du tournoi ait eu lieu, je me sentais tellement douloureuse et mes muscles étaient si endoloris. En sortant du lit, je grimaçai à l'inconfort et au mal être que je ressentis. Pomfresh m'avait averti que je serais encore mal durant quelques jours le temps que les potions fassent complètement effet, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était plus facile à supporter. J'avais été pire que ça en tant que joueuse de Quidditch et tout lorsque nous avions des entrainements vraiment intensifs, mais ça faisait toujours mal.

Me levant sur mes deux pieds, je fis mon chemin vers ma salle de bain personnelle, me déshabillai de mon pyjama, puis j'entrai dans la douche une fois que l'eau fut à bonne température.

En sortant de la douche, je me sentais un peu mieux, mais je savais que j'allais devoir utiliser la salle de bain des préfets plus tard. Je mis une serviette autour de moi, puis une autre dans mes longs cheveux et je refis mon chemin vers la chambre où je me dirigeai vers la garde-robe. Très vite, je m'emparai d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur noir et d'un pull classique de couleur corail. Je m'habillai alors très vite après cela, puis m'emparai de ma paire de bottes en cuir sans talons et je les enfilai. Lorsque je fus prête, je démêlai mes cheveux et je décidai de laisser sécher naturellement. Une fois tout cela fait, je sortis de la chambre et je descendis les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la salle commune.

Lorsque j'atteignis la dernière marche, je roulai les yeux, tout en secouant la tête de façon dépitée, mais aussi amusée. En effet, certains élèves avaient apparemment passé la nuit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était jonchée de corps endormis un peu partout dans la salle. Je repérai immédiatement mon frère debout en train de regarder autour de lui.

 **« Dormi ici ? »** Demandais-je en annonçant ma présence et en m'avançant plus profondément dans la pièce afin de me tenir derrière lui.

En m'entendant, il sursauta surpris, puis se retourna et me souris lorsqu'il me vit. Très vite, il m'engloutit dans ses bras.

 **« J'ai eu si peur lorsque j'ai vu ce Dragon se détacher de la chaine. »** Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux étant devenu pratiquement aussi grand que moi.

J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait plus de problème de croissance et qu'il n'était plus aussi maigrichon. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir nourri correctement durant les vacances et de lui avoir fait prendre des potions afin de lui fournir toutes les choses dont il avait besoin pour sa croissance et son développement. Il avait donc grandit d'un coup et avait pris un poids nécessaire. À présent, il était bien.

 **« Je vais bien. Je suis encore un peu douloureuse, mais je m'y attendais. C'était le risque en participant à ce tournoi. Je vais certainement être encore blessé pour les autres taches. Je m'en suis sortis sans trop de dommage et c'est ce qui compte. »** Dis-je afin de le rassurer et de le réconforter, tout en caressant avec douceur ses cheveux.

 **« Je n'aime pas ça, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Quelles auraient été les conséquences si nous avions refusé de participer malgré le fait que nos noms aient été choisis ? »** Demanda-t-il curieux, tout en redoutant la réponse.

 **« La perte de notre magie. Simple et clair. »** Me contentais-je de répondre. **« Tu sais, Harry… »** Dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en l'entrainant vers une table vide dans un des coins de la salle commune. **« Comme tu as pu le voir toi-même, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est extrêmement dangereux. Les candidats doivent faire preuve de prudence et doivent utiliser certaines de leurs aptitudes. Certains champions qui ont participés à ce tournoi ont été tués durant la compétition et il y a même eu certains juges qui ont été blessé et tuer. Ce tournoi n'a plus eu lieu depuis très longtemps et, cela, suite à un évènement qui a eu lieu. Les trois directeurs des écoles ont été tous blessés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministère a fait en sorte que ce tournoi ait de nouveau lieu. »** L'informais-je, sachant qu'il ne connaissait rien du tournoi en lui-même. **« C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis porté candidate à ta place. Je connaissais le danger. Je savais les risques. Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi et que tu aurais eu une chance de sortir de ce tournoi, mais tu n'as que 14ans. Tu n'as pas la formation pour pouvoir affronter tout cela. Je suis sûr que tu les aurais appris, mais tu es si jeune et tu dois te concentrer également sur tes études. Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter. Tu es mon frère et tu es la seule famille qui me reste. Je t'ai toujours protégé et je le ferais toujours. »** Dis-je avec émotions et des larmes dans les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si ça venait à être le cas. J'irais dans un mode panique ou de fureur. Je me souvenais encore de ce qui s'était produit avec les Détraqueurs l'an passé et j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie lorsque je l'avais vu tombé du ciel à toute vitesse.

 **« Merci pour prendre autant soin de moi. »** Déclara-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

 **« Je ne suis pas la seule à prendre soin de toi, Harry. Il faut que tu le saches. Certaines personnes te le montrent ouvertement, tandis que d'autres ont du mal à montrer leurs émotions et sentiments. Parfois, certaines personnes ne savent pas comment s'exprimer ou comment dire les choses et elles le font par des actions. »** Dis-je simplement avec un clin d'œil, pour ensuite me lever.

 **« Au fait… »** Commença-t-il en s'emparant de ma main pour que nous marchâmes ensuite vers la sortie de la salle commune. **« Où es-tu partis hier soir ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Je suis allé au bord du lac. J'avais besoin de calme et de tranquillité. J'ai été rejointe par Patmol. Nous sommes restés ensemble sans parler. Nous étions juste en profitant de la paix et du bruit de la nature. Je me suis amusé à voir le calamar géant à faire des cabrioles. »** Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **« Tu t'entends bien avec lui. »** déclara-t-il plus dans l'affirmation que dans une question.

 **« Oui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui… »** Murmurais-je en omettant ma certaine attirance pour Sirius.

 **« Tu sais… Dans le peu de temps que je l'ai connu, je le considère comme un membre de ma famille, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que tu ne le vois pas ainsi. »** Fit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil de côté durant le temps que nous marchions le long des couloirs pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à le faire… Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre ou quoique ce soit, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vois pas Patmol comme de la famille. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai eu comme une traction vers lui ou plutôt une attirance pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce qu'il est du même âge que notre père. »** Murmurais-je en m'arrêtant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **« Je peux comprendre. Tu as toujours été attiré par des gars plus âgé, à part Cédric, mais c'est complètement différent. Est-ce qu'avec Patmol c'est seulement physique ? »** M'interrogea-t-il.

 **« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pour sûr. Je ne me suis pas poser la question parce que j'ai essayé de mettre cette attirance à l'arrière de mon esprit. »** Répondis-je sincèrement.

 **« Ça ne me dérange pas. Tant que tu ne te blesse pas dans le processus. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de mettre son bras sur mon épaule et de me rapprocher de lui avant que nous reprîmes notre marche.

 **« Tu sais… Je préférais quand tu étais plus petit que moi. »** Plaisantais-je en faisant la moue.

 **« Hé, c'est toi que m'a donné ces potions ! »** Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

En arrivant près de la Grande Salle, je remarquai tout de suite Ron se tenant maladroitement devant les portes, tout en marchant devant en faisant les cent pas. Harry le regarda aussi avec confusion.

 **« Heum… Je vais vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux des choses à vous dire. »** Dis-je avec un sourire et un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de marcher vers la table des Gryffondor.

À peine fus-je assise sur le banc que deux corps se mirent sur mes côtés, puis deux petites bouteilles de potions se placèrent devant moi. Je les regardai avec des yeux plissés, puis je regardai derrière moi pour voir le professeur Rogue se tenant dernière moi avec un regard significatif et insistant. À cela, je gémis plaintivement.

 **« Suis-je vraiment obligé de boire ces trucs dégoutants ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

 **« Oui. C'est pour vous soigner. »** Répondit-il simplement en se croisant les bras.

 **« Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, tant que je ne les ai pas bu et que vous vous êtes assuré que je les ai bien avalé… »** Déclarais-je.

 **« Exact. Vous devriez le savoir. En plus, Pompom aura ma peau si vous ne les prenez pas. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Peur ? »** Ricanais-je.

 **« N'essayez pas cette ruse sur moi. Ça ne fonctionne pas. »** Répliqua-t-il en connaissance de cause.

 **« Bien. »** Dis-je de défaite en portant un air dégouté sur mon visage. Ce qui sembla amuser les jumeaux se trouvant à mes côtés puisqu'ils abordaient tous les deux des sourires malicieux.

Avant que je prenne les bouteilles dans ma main et que je boive leurs contenus, je frappai les jumeaux à l'arrière de leur tête en même temps, faisant ricaner le professeur Rogue et les faisant faire la moue, puis je dé bouchonnai les petites bouteilles et, d'un coup sec, je versai les deux potions dans ma bouche, pour ensuite faire une grimace de révulsion. Hermione me regarda avec compassion, tout en portant un petit sourire, pour ensuite verser du jus de citrouille dans un verre et me le tendre.

 **« Merci, Hermione… Tu es un amour. »** La remerciais-je. **« Quant à vous… »** Dis-je en me tournant vers le professeur Rogue avec un doigt pointé sur lui. **« Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès de concocter des potions aussi répugnantes en sachant à quel point je déteste ces trucs-là. C'est votre vengeance pour toutes les fois où vous avez eu vos cheveux changé de couleur. »** Dis-je sur une note de plaisanterie.

 **« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il après avoir roulé des yeux.

 **« À votre avis ? »** Dis-je avec sarcasme. **« Ce n'est pas comme si un Dragon a essayé de me transformer en cendres. »** Continuais-je sur le même ton. **« Mais… je me sens bien, même si encore douloureuse. »** Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

 **« Peut-être devriez-vous prendre un bain. Ça va détendre vos muscles. En tout cas, je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par votre performance, mais aussi l'ingéniosité dont vous avez fait preuve. »** Déclara-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix.

 **« Hmm… Hermione m'a donné l'idée de base en me conseillant d'associer plusieurs choses dont j'étais doué pour réaliser. Ensuite, j'ai fait le travail et je me suis entrainer intensément avant le moment de la tâche. »** L'informais-je en donnant un clin d'œil complice à Hermione par-dessus mon épaule qui cacha sa tête derrière la gazette et ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis la couverture. **« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Cette sale garce de Skeeter ! »** Grognais-je en voyant le titre ainsi que la photo.

En effet, dans le centre de la première page de la Gazette se trouvait en gros plan une photo de Cédric et moi, nous enlaçant tendrement et la photo était encadrée d'un cœur.

 _« Amour caché dévoilé… »_

Aussitôt, j'arrachai la Gazette des mains d'Hermione et je commençai à lire l'article. Plus j'avançais dans la lecture, plus je devins en colère.

 **« Je le savais qu'elle allait faire un truc pareil ! Et en plus, elle m'accuse de briser le couple Diggory-Chang ! Il n'y a jamais eu de couple Diggory-Chang ! »** Pestais-je en chiffonnant la Gazette et la jeter de colère sur la table. **« Non, mais… Elle me prend pour qui ! Attends que je mette mes mains sur cette sale vermine ! On verra si elle voudra encore faire ses commérages à la con ! »** Grognais-je avec des yeux plissés sur la boule de journal.

Ayant un fort besoin de me calmer, je me levai, puis je marchai vers la sortie de la Grande Salle dans des pas précipités. Lorsque je quittai la salle, je ne fis même pas attention à mon frère et à Ron. Je me dirigeai tout de suite vers l'extérieur du château et je me rendis vers le terrain de Quidditch ayant besoin de refroidir la colère que je ressentais. J'étais hargneuse, furieuse et j'avais des envies de meurtres.

Lorsque j'atteignis le terrain de Quidditch, qui avait été restauré à la normale, j'invoquai mon balai et je m'envolai dans le ciel.

Durant le temps que je faisais des tours de terrain ainsi que des figures en prenant de la vitesse, je pouvais sentir les regards sur moi. Je savais sans le voir que mon frère m'avait suivi et qu'il était présent avec d'autres.

J'avais été préparé aux rumeurs possibles d'une pseudo relation avec Cédric, mais je n'étais pas préparé à ce que l'on me traine dans la boue de la sorte. Cette garce m'avait comparé à une briseuse de ménage et à une prostituée. Elle m'avait cherché et elle allait vraiment trouver Isabella Potter. Je pouvais déjà imaginer la tête qu'elle allait faire lorsque qu'elle allait apprendre que son patron avait reçu une lettre bien colorée.

J'avais peut-être, dans le passé, eu une relation avec Cédric, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'on devait dire que maintenant que nous n'étions plus ensemble et qu'il semblait avancer, j'essayais de le récupérer en courant après lui.

Ce n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. C'était qu'elle avait été interrogée des gens qui n'étaient pas dignes de confiance et qui exagéraient les choses. Elle m'avait fait passer pour la salope de Poudlard. Elle m'avait insulté et humilié de la pire des façons. J'avais un nouveau but à présent. J'allais faire de sa vie un enfer vivant. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à moi de la sorte et surtout pas lorsque je faisais partie d'une famille de noblesse. Il était temps d'agir comme mon statut dans la société. J'allais utiliser ce statut à mon avantage.

Finalement, lorsque je me sentis plus calme, je fis descendre mon balai vers le sol et j'atterris un moment plus tard. Dès que je me retirai de mon balai, Harry commença à courir vers moi en portant une expression d'inquiétude, mais aussi de colère. Hermione avait certainement dû lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi j'étais parti de la Grande Salle comme une furie sans faire attention à lui.

 **« Ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il m'atteint.

 **« T'en fais pas. J'avais juste besoin de refroidir un peu avant que je fasse un meurtre. »** Dis-je en caressant sa joue de ma main.

 **« Il n'y a pas que toi qui étais furieuse. Cédric s'est levé et s'en est pris à Cho Chang parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait dite des choses à Skeeter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère. Ensuite, il est partit, je ne sais où, pour se défouler à mon avis. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Mmh… »** Réfléchis-je à voix haute. **« Donne-moi un peu la carte. »** Demandais-je.

En fronçant les sourcils, Harry chercha la carte dans son manteau de sorcier, puis il en sortit le morceau de parchemin qui faisait la carte des Maraudeurs et me le tendit. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi afin de savoir qui était là et je fus rassurer que seulement les jumeaux, Hermione et Ron étaient présents. Les seules personnes dans Poudlard qui connaissaient l'existence de cette carte avec McGonagall. Je sortis alors ma baguette de mon étui et pris la carte des mains d'Harry.

 **« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »** Murmurais-je en pointant ma baguette sur le parchemin.

Dès lors, le plan de Poudlard se dessina peu à peu pour apparaitre complètement sur le parchemin. Aussi vite, je partis à la recherche du point nommant Cédric avec mes yeux, mais je ne le trouvai nulle part. Je sus alors où il se trouvait. C'était le seul endroit qui n'était pas représenté sur la carte, car, à mon avis, à l'époque de la création de la carte, les Maraudeurs n'avaient certainement pas dû découvrir ce lieu. Il allait falloir que je demande à Sirius et voir si je pouvais en apporter la modification à la carte.

 **« Méfaits accomplis. »** Dis-je afin de verrouiller la carte de tout accès et faisant ainsi disparaitre le plan de Poudlard. **« Je sais où il se trouve, mais il n'est pas dans un endroit répertorier sur la carte. »** Dis-je à Harry.

 **« Comment est-ce possible ? »** Demanda Ron avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit.

 **« Je pense que c'est dû au fait que lors de la création de la carte, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas encore découvert cette salle. C'est un endroit qui apparait et qui disparait. Il se matérialise uniquement lorsqu'une personne en a besoin. »** Expliquais-je.

 **« La salle va-et-vient. »** Dit Hermione dans la réflexion. **« J'ai lu à ce sujet dans un livre, mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve exactement. »** Déclara-t-elle à titre informatif.

 **« Elle est aussi appelé la salle sur demande. Elle est connue en général, seulement, des personnes qui l'ont utilisé. Elle se trouve au septième étage. »** Les informais-je. **« Je vais aller trouver Cédric. Harry, je te confie mon balai. »** Ajoutais-je avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de marcher vers le château.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je m'arrêtai de marcher lorsque j'arrivai devant le mur opposé où était accrocher la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des Trolls.

Je me concentrai alors fortement afin de faire apparaitre la salle, puis tout en pensant au fait que je voulais trouver Cédric et pouvoir entrer où il était, je marchai devant le mur trois fois. Après un certain temps, une porte de fer forgé apparu dans le mur et, sans attendre, je l'ouvris et entrai dans la salle, tout en veillant à refermer la porte derrière moi. Lorsque ce fut fait, je pu entendre le son sonore distinct du verrouillage de la porte. Je m'appuyai alors contre la porte et j'observai la salle qui avait été fourni à Cédric et qui ressemblait à un lieu d'entrainement afin qu'il se défoule.

La salle était plongé dans l'obscurité à part pour les quelques rayons de lumières passant de la grande fenêtre installé dans le fond de la pièce. Quelques mannequins étaient également placés. C'était des mannequins magiques, dont on se servait lorsque l'on s'entrainait pour former des Aurors ou lorsque l'on s'entrainait aux duels. Il y avait aussi quelques miroirs placés à plusieurs endroits.

Cédric dû voir mon reflet dans l'un des miroirs parce que, soudainement, il se retourna d'une respiration haletante, tout en étant recouvert de sueur et en tenant sa baguette fermement sur son coté. Je pouvais voir son état trempé dû à ses efforts étant donné qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et il était pieds nus.

À cette vue, je baissai de quelque peu mes yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas trop regarder. Si je devais être honnête, Cédric avait un corps entretenu par les heures de Quidditch et j'étais toujours physiquement attiré par lui. Donc, autant limiter les choses et me concentrer sur autre chose.

 **« Harry m'a dit ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle avec Chang. »** L'informais-je, pour ensuite m'avancer vers lui. **« Es-tu sûr que tu t'es calmé ? »** Demandais-je en le voyant avec sa baguette toujours dans une prise ferme.

 **« Je me suis calmé. »** Dit-il en hochant la tête. **« Chacun ses méthodes je suppose. »** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en marchant sur un coin de la pièce où étaient des serviettes ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau.

 **« J'ai fait de même, mais en volant. »** Dis-je en l'observant en train de prendre une serviette et d'essuyer la sueur du haut de son corps ainsi que sur sa nuque.

 **« Te connaissant, tu ne vas en rester là… »** Affirma-t-il avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau et de boire.

 **« Tu me connais. »** Me prononçais-je simplement avant de regarder autour de moi.

 **« Bien sûr que je te connais… »** Dit-il et je pus sentir son souffle dans mon cou, tout comme ses bras entourèrent ma taille.

 **« Ced… Que fais-tu ? »** Demandais-je en déglutissant.

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, Isa… »** Répondit-il en dégageant mes cheveux de mon cou, pour ensuite déposer un baiser persistant sur ma peau.

 **« Cédric… Nous avions convenus que - … »** Tentais-je de protester.

 **« Tu as convenu. J'ai juste respecté ton choix. Cependant, toi comme moi, nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes très attirés par l'autre. C'est indéniable. Je ne te force pas à être dans une relation romantique avec moi. À la place, j'ai une autre proposition… Nous restons amis, comme nous l'avons toujours été, à part que nous avons quelques améliorations et avantages. Un peu comme une relation normale, mais sans les sentiments romantiques inclus. »** Déclara-t-il en caressant mes côtés de ses mains fortes.

 **« Je - … Je ne sais pas. Je - … »** Fis-je d'une voix hésitante.

 **« Je ne te demande pas de me répondre immédiatement. Réfléchis-y. nous pourrions tous les deux en profiter. »** M'informa-t-il d'une voix rauque pour mordiller le lobe de mon oreille par la suite avant de s'écarter et de marcher vers la porte, mais après avoir remis sa chemise sur lui.

Cédric sortit alors de la salle par la porte et me laissai seule. Dès lors, je soupirai et je mis une main dans mes cheveux en les tirant légèrement dans un geste frustré avec moi-même parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. En effet, je voulais accepter son offre alléchante, car j'étais attiré par lui et je tenais à lui, mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait mon attirance pour Sirius. J'étais dans un sacré merdier.

XXX

Une semaine passa après ma conversation avec Cédric et je ne savais pas quoi faire. À présent, nous étions en début de mois de décembre.

Actuellement, je me trouvais à la table des Gryffondor avec Harry et les autres, lorsque les chouettes commencèrent à livrer les lettres et colis. Bientôt, une chouette couleur chocolat se posa devant Harry avec un paquet. Harry décrocha alors le paquet et donna un morceau de bacon à la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt. Lorsqu'il vit le contenu du paquet, il fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux vers moi.

 **« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »** Demandais-je curieusement.

 **« Patmol m'a envoyé une tenue de soirée. »** Dit-il confus.

 **« Tenue de soirée ? »** Répétais-je dubitative. **« Oh, non… Merlin, non… »** Gémis-je plaintivement.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Ron, pour ensuite fourrer son toast dans sa bouche.

 **« Tenue de soirée veut dire bal en général et je déteste les bals. »** Murmurais-je en poignardant un morceau de bacon. **« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les gars me regardent avec espoir et insistance. »** Maugréais-je en lançant un regard noir à Seamus qui ricana d'où il était assis avec Dean et Neville.

 **« Qui vas-tu invité ? »** Demanda Hermione avec un sourire complice, pour qu'ensuite il s'agrandisse lorsqu'elle regarda derrière moi.

À cela, je fronçai les sourcils, puis je tournai la tête et je pu remarquer Cédric juste derrière moi en portant un sourire amusé. Il avait certainement dû entendre notre conversation.

 **« Oui ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix trainante.

 **« As-tu déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? »** Demanda-t-il à son tour, pour ensuite s'assoir à côté de moi et me voler un morceau de bacon auquel je frappai à la légère sur sa main.

 **« Attends que je réfléchisse… »** Chantonnais-je en faisant semblant de me perdre dans mes pensées en tapotant un doigt sur mon menton. **« Non, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. »** Répondis-je finalement.

 **« Tu es obligé. »** Fit remarquer Hermione d'où elle était assise à côté de mon frère.

 **« Obligé ? »** Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

 **« Tu n'as pas le choix étant donné que tu es l'un des champions du tournoi. Tu dois être présente. »** M'expliqua-t-elle.

 **« Quoi ! Tu te fou de moi ! Je ne veux pas aller à ce bal ridicule ! »** Protestais-je. **« Pourquoi moi ? »** Gémis-je en me frappant le front d'une manière dramatique.

 **« Alors… Vas-tu m'accompagné ? »** Demanda Cédric avec un sourire.

 **« De toute façon, tu vas tout faire pour que j'accepte. »** Fis-je en roulant des yeux. **« Mais… D'accord, je suppose. »** Répondis-je en maugréant de mauvaise foi.

XXX

 **« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Minerva ? Dites-moi que vous plaisantez ! »** M'exclamais-je au beau milieu du hall sous les regards curieux de certains élèves de Poudlard, dont nombreux Gryffondor de l'année de mon frère. Frère qui était avec eux.

 **« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Isabella ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Bien sûr que non. »** Marmonnais-je.

 **« En tant que championne de Poudlard, vous vous devez d'assister à ce bal. Vous et Monsieur Diggory, vous représentez notre école. En tant que tel, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'erreur lors du bal, tout comme les autres élèves. C'est pourquoi ces cours de danse sont organisés et vous n'échappez pas à la règle, même si vous n'êtes plus étudiante dans ce château. »** Déclara-t-elle de sa voix grave qui montrait qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis sur la question.

 **« C'est pas juste. »** Dis-je en me frottant le visage de mes mains.

 **« Nous avons une compréhension. Je suis satisfaite. Maintenant que cela est réglez… Tout le monde, vous me suivez. »** Ordonna-t-elle la tête haute avant de se retourner et de marcher, montrant le chemin.

 **« C'est pas juste… »** M'imita la voix de Fred avant de me devancer.

À cela, je plissai les yeux, puis un sourire diabolique se fit apparaitre sur mon visage et je décidai de le rattraper.

En le passant, je lui fis un rapide croche pieds, ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber, provoquant à me faire ricaner, et j'allai rejoindre le coté de mon frère et Hermione qui me regardèrent avec amusement. En réponse, j'haussai les épaules.

 **« Merde, Isa ! »** Râla Fred en se relevant.

 **« Elle ne t'a pas raté, mon vieux ! »** Se moqua George rejoignant mon côté, pour ensuite passer un bras sur mon épaule.

 **« Miss Potter, Messieurs Wesley… »** Nous avertis McGonagall nous faisant immédiatement la fermer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, McGonagall nous fit entrer dans une grande pièce spacieuse où il n'y avait aucun meuble présent à part une table avec un gramophone magique et quelques chaises collées le long des deux murs latéraux.

Tout le monde alla s'installer afin de prendre place, puis McGonagall commença à parler sur l'importance du bal de Noel, mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.

 **« Miss Potter et Monsieur Wesley ! »** Demanda McGonagall en désignant la place près d'elle.

 **« Lequel ? »** Demandèrent Ron, Fred et George d'une même voix, faisant rire les élèves présents dans la salle.

 **« Peu importe. »** Fit McGonagall en faisant un geste désinvolte de sa main.

Aussitôt, Fred se leva et je roulai les yeux, tout en me levant à contrecœur. Je n'avais pas particulièrement l'envie de danser et, encore moins avec Fred. Je sentais que mes pieds allaient avoir très mal à la fin de la danse. Espérons seulement que ça allait durer pour une seule danse et pas plus.

 **« Merlin ! Bénissez-moi ! »** Murmurais-je près de George, le faisant ricaner.

Cela dit, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où McGonagall attendait en trainant les pieds en n'ayant pas hâte de cela, puis Fred m'y rejoignit.

 **« Bien… Monsieur Wesley, placez l'une de vos mains sur la taille de Miss Potter et l'autre bras tendu. Miss Potter, posez une main sur l'épaule de Monsieur Wesley et l'autre bras tendu. »** Nous intima McGonagall en nous tournant autour afin de vérifier si nous le faisons correctement.

 **« Si tu me marches sur les pieds, j'écrase les tiens ! »** Avertis-je Fred assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

 **« Tu n'oserais pas ? »** Me mit-il au défi en portant une fausse expression offusquée et indignée.

 **« Tu veux voir… »** Dis-je malicieusement et d'une voix trainante avant de baisser l'un de mes pieds sur l'un des siens et l'écraser durement dessus.

 **« Miss Potter… »** Appela McGonagall afin que je me concentre.

En roulant des yeux, je mis mes bras comme demander et Fred fit de même. Ensuite, McGonagall fit démarrer la musique d'un coup de baguette, puis Fred et moi commençâmes à valser autour de la salle en respectant les pas.

Finalement, la danse pris fin et Fred inclina la tête, tandis que je dû faire la révérence. Après cela, la salle fut remplie de couple occupé à danser.

À un moment donné, je volai mon frère d'Hermione, puis je dansai avec lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Sans m'en rendre compte, tous les couples avaient cessé de danser et nous observait avec fascination et émerveillement.

 **« Voilà ce que je veux au bal de Noël ! »** Annonça McGonagall avec fierté et contentement en portant un grand sourire sur son visage.

XXX

Les jours s'écoulèrent très rapidement par la suite et les cours d'Harry continuaient le plus normalement possible. J'étais parfois allé jusqu'à mon appartement et je restais avec Sirius toujours se cachant dans mon appartement. Les autres fois, j'étais soit occupé par essayer de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cet œuf de malheur ou pratiquer à la danse. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas par choix, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'erreur.

Harry m'avait surpris lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hermione pour l'accompagner au bal. D'ailleurs, ça avait provoqué un peu de tension une fois de plus entre lui et Ron, mais, finalement, ça avait fini par passer. McGonagall m'avait également obligé d'aller acheter une robe de bal. Pas la chose que je préférais faire. Finalement, après de longues recherches, j'en avais trouvé une qui était à mon gout.

Enfin, après des semaines d'attente, le soir du bal s'annonça et avec Hermione, j'étais occupé à me préparer. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe rose en satin qui se finissait avec quelques volants sur le bas. Elle portait également un léger maquillage et j'étais occupé à lui faire un chignon classe, mais pas trop compliqué. En fin de compte, je mis la touche finale dans son chignon qui était une rose de couleur rose, puis je me reculai pour observer mon travail et je devais dire que j'étais satisfaite.

 **« Voilà. »** Dis-je en souriant.

 **« Merci. C'est beau. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »** Me remercia-t-elle en me souriant à travers le miroir.

Après cela, je la laissai tranquille et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de glisser ma robe et mes chaussures. En effet, ma robe était une robe bustier de couleur vert foret en velours avec quelques pierres brodés dans le haut du bustier au niveau de ma poitrine. La robe se fermait avec des agrafes dans le dos et elle se terminait par une jupe bouffante allant jusqu'à mes pieds et elle avait quelques plis drapés. J'avais de petites bretelles sur les côtés du haut de mes bras faisant que mes épaules étaient nues. À mes pieds, j'avais une simple paire de sandales noires à petits talons et je glissai un châle noir autour de mes épaules. Ma coiffure consistait à un chignon élégant et assez sophistiqué avec des boucles à l'anglaise retombant de derrière. Mon maquillage était fait d'un fard à paupière argenté, de mascara noir ainsi que de crayon de la même couleur et d'un rouge à lèvre de couleur rouge vif. L'unique bijou que j'avais mis était un pendentif en forme de goutte et la pierre était de couleur vert émeraude.

Souriant de contentement, je sortis de la salle de bain et Hermione me regarda avec de grands yeux ainsi que la bouche ouverte. Je ria à sa réaction, puis je lui donnai son châle de couleur rose.

Elle se reprit, s'emparai du châle et l'installai sur ses épaules avant que toutes les deux, nous sortîmes et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers principaux où nous savions qu'Harry et Cédric nous attendaient aux bas des marches.

En marchant dans les couloirs, nous pouvions assister à la merveilleuse décoration qui avait été réalisé pour cet événement inoubliable. Ce n'était pas un banal bal comme tous les autres qui avaient parfois lieu. Non, cette fois, ce bal représentait Poudlard et il en allait de sa réputation. Je comprenais le fait que McGonagall tenait à ce que tout soit parfait et que l'on respecte le règlement de l'école à la lettre, mais aussi à ce qu'elle s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident.

Très vite, Hermione et moi, nous atteignîmes l'escalier principal au niveau du septième étage et nous commençâmes à lentement faire notre chemin.

En cours de route au cinquième étage, nous rencontrâmes quelques élèves, dont Drago Malfoy. À mon entrée, tout le monde se retourna et me regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Mentalement, je roulai des yeux. Après tout ce temps, je devrais y être habitué, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'aimais pas l'attention non nécessaire.

 **« Vas-y… Avance… Je vais arriver… »** Murmurais-je à Hermione lorsque je vis que Drago Malfoy s'était immobilisé sur le palier entre le cinquième et le quatrième étage.

Hermione ne dit rien et continua son chemin, mais en me jetant un regard inquiet et prudent avant de disparaitre de ma vue et vers le rez-de-chaussée.

 **« Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? »** Demandais-je dans un soupir en atteignant les dernières marches afin de me retrouver sur le palier et sur le même niveau que lui.

 **« Qui te dit que je veux forcement quelque chose ? Peut-être que je suis juste là pour t'accompagner au bal ? »** Rétorqua-t-il de son air hautain et arrogant en affichant une mine faussement offensée, mais je savais mieux depuis le temps que je le connaissais.

 **« Ah, mon cher Malfoy… Tu sembles oublier un fait important ou peut-être que tu ne le sais pas. Te souviens-tu du tri de mon frère ? »** Demandais-je innocemment et d'une voix douceâtre, comme si je parlais à un enfant de cinq ans.

 **« Bien sûr que je le fais… Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça ? »** Demanda-t-il avec des yeux sceptiques.

 **« Eh bien… Afin que mon frère soit trié dans l'une des maisons, il a fallu un certain temps parce que le bon vieux Choixpeau magique n'arrivait pas à se décider. Tout comme mon frère, j'ai eu le même cas. Contrairement à mon frère qui avait un choix entre deux maisons, moi, c'était les quatre maisons. Cependant, j'ai quelques traits de caractères qui sont très Serpentard pourrais-tu dire… En ce moment, je sais que tu veux quelque chose. »** Lui répondis-je.

 **« Très bien, très bien… »** Dit-il dans la défaite. **« Je voulais savoir quelle est la nature de la relation que tu entretient avec le professeur Rogue ? »** Me questionna-t-il.

 **« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? »** Rétorquais-je en soulevant un de mes sourcils.

 **« Je voudrais m'assurer que s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, il ne se blesse pas. Il est mon parrain et c'est le seul de ma famille qui semble se soucier de moi. Tout le monde sait dans ce château que tu es attiré par les plus vieux donc je me demandais. D'ailleurs, comme en général tu es attiré par les plus vieux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te pavane avec Diggory. »** Dit-il d'une voix posée et claire.

 **« Je ne me pavane pas. »** Rétorquais-je aussitôt. **« Mais… Vu que tu es poli et que tu le demande sans m'insulter, je vais te répondre. J'entretiens le même genre de relation que tu entretiens avec lui. Severus Rogue se trouve également être mon parrain et je l'ai su seulement l'année passée. Je n'ai rien fait à ce sujet parce que je pensais et voyant la façon dont il se comportait avec moi, qu'il me détestait. Tu as raison pour une chose dans tout ce que tu as dit. Je suis attiré par les plus âgés et je ne pourrais jamais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de mon âge à cause de cela. Cédric et moi, nous sommes amis, même si nous avons été dans une relation avant. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer romantiquement parlant. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis et je ne le ferais pas. Si ça ne plait pas… Eh bien, c'est le problème des autres. »** Répondis-je honnêtement.

 **« Je ne savais pas pour Sev… »** Dit-il en fonçant les sourcils, mais aussi en étant contrarié parce qu'il n'a jamais été mis au courant.

 **« Ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. De ce que j'ai appris, Dumbledore lui aurait dit que je ne voulais rien à faire avec lui. Si ce n'était pas pour un journal de mon père, je ne l'aurais jamais su. »** Fis-je avec un petit sourire, tout en ayant un regard de tristesse perdu dans le vide.

 **« J'ai une question pour toi… »** Dis-je soudainement.

 **« Vas-y. »** M'invita-t-il avec un geste de la main élégant.

 **« Pourquoi détestes-tu autant mon frère ? »** Demandais-je intrigué en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 _Merlin ! J'avais trop trainé avec Sirius si je commençai à faire les mêmes mimiques que lui._

Drago sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment avant de finalement refaire surface et de revenir à la réalité, pour ensuite croiser ses yeux bleus-gris avec mes propres bleus.

 **« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas que je le déteste vraiment. Je pense juste que c'est plus de l'amertume et de la rancune que je ressens pour lui. Je - … Lorsque j'ai entendu qu'il était dans ce train, j'avais été si excité de le rencontrer dû au fait que j'avais entendu beaucoup d'histoires non seulement sur lui, mais aussi sur toi. Les Malfoy en général étaient sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf mon grand-père. Depuis que je suis de l'âge de comprendre les choses, il a commencé à me raconter toutes sortes de choses. Mon grand-père était le seul Malfoy à être du côté de la lumière. Un peu comme Sirius Black dans sa famille. Lorsque j'ai offert mon amitié à ton frère, il l'a refusé et je pense que c'est ça qui a fait que je l'ai traité comme je l'ai fait. J'ai été amer qu'il refuse mon amitié à cause de tout ce que lui a dit Wesley à mon sujet ainsi que sur ma famille. Il m'a jugé sans me connaitre ou me donner la chance de lui montrer que je n'étais pas comme mon père. Je suis comme mon grand-père, mais je dois le cacher à mes parents. Si je ne fais pas comme ils le veulent, je suis puni. Je n'ai pas le choix de faire ce qu'ils demandent. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester en vie. »** Dit-il dans un murmure à la fin avec des yeux tout à fait honnêtes et sincères, me montrant ainsi que c'était l'entière vérité.

 **« Tu sais… Tu as plus de points communs avec mon frère et moi que tu ne le penses. Nous n'avons pas vécu une vie parfaite avec les moldus. Nous étions affamés et battus parce que nous avions de la magie dans nos veines. Nous étions traités pire que des elfes de maisons. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'était l'amour ou même l'amitié avant que nous arrivions à Poudlard. Je pense que si Harry a agi comme ça, c'est parce que Ron était la première personne qu'il a rencontré dans ce train en dehors de moi et des jumeaux. C'était une personne de son âge. Je pense que s'il a réagi comme il l'a fait, c'est parce que tu as insulté Ron devant lui à cause de son manque d'argent. Harry n'aime pas la violence quel que soit la forme et, dans un sens, je pense qu'il a essayé non seulement de protéger Ron, mais aussi lui-même. Réfléchis un peu à ce qui s'est passé entre vous ces quatre dernières années. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que vous enterriez la hache de guerre et que vous parliez honnêtement. »** Déclarais-je avec sympathie, tout en ayant mes yeux remplis de larmes lorsque je mentionnai tout ce que mon frère et moi avions du passer.

Personne ne connaissait les détails de notre passé et ça allait rester ainsi. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qui connaissaient dans les détails ce qui s'était produit dans cette maison pendant toutes ces années et ce n'était pas par choix que je l'avais partagé, mais parce que j'avais fait des cauchemars lorsque j'avais partagé une chambre avec les jumeaux lorsque j'avais été dormir chez eux avec Harry. Ils m'avaient harcelé et j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Ils m'avaient consolé et je leur avait tout dit, tout à propos de ce que j'avais dû vivre.

 **« Je vais y penser… Merci pour ta franchise et ton honnêteté. »** Dit-il avant d'hocher la tête respectueusement, puis de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Après quelques secondes à regarder devant moi, je me décidai à faire de même et, bientôt, je fis ma descente dans l'escalier principal afin de rejoindre les autres et Cédric m'attendant pour le bal.

Avant longtemps, je parvins sur le palier entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Je vis Hermione murmurer quelque chose, puis Cédric ainsi qu'Harry se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant. Je souris simplement de façon moqueuse, surtout en voyant la bouche de Cédric légèrement entrouverte, puis je descendis le peu de distance qui me séparait de lui et de mon frère. Ce dernier se reprit très rapidement, puis il se contenta de me faire un sourire aveuglant.

Finalement, je descendis de la dernière marche et Cédric reprit contenance, pour ensuite me rejoindre et me tendre sa main une fois qu'il fut assez proche de moi. Je posai alors ma propre main dans la sienne et il nous entraina vers le groupe constitué de mon frère, Hermione ainsi que Neville et Ginny.

 **« Tu es magnifique… »** Me complimenta Cédric avec des yeux lumineux et un sourire ravageur. **« Tiens… »** Dit-il avant d'accrocher un bracelet floral fait à partir de lys blancs.

En le voyant, je lui souris touché par le geste, puis je tournai mon attention vers les autres dont mon frère qui me pris dans ses bras avant de se reculer et de rejoindre le coté d'Hermione.

 **« Nous devrions aller. Ça va bientôt commencer. »** Annonça-t-elle à l'attention d'Harry, Ginny et Neville étant donné que Cédric et moi devions attendre de faire notre entrée dans la Grande Salle où avait lieu le bal en même temps que les autres champions et leurs cavaliers.

Il fallut attendre que quelques minutes seulement avant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, les occupants de la salle étaient tous alignés sur les deux côtés de l'allée centrale.

 **« J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les bals ? »** Demandais-je avec sarcasme à Cédric.

 **« Tu as. Tu devrais être soulagé que nous ne soyons pas les premiers à entrer. »** Essaya de me réconforter Cédric en me faisant un clin d'œil, pour ensuite reconcentrer son attention devant lui, tout en se tenant bien droit et gracieux

Je soupirai et resserrai ma prise sur sa main de son bras tendu, puis nous marchâmes dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Fleur et de Krum.

En passant, j'ignorai complètement les ricanements des jumeaux et je réprimai fortement mon envie de rouler les yeux et de leur tirer la langue.

Au bout de quelques instants, Cédric et moi, nous nous immobilisâmes dans le centre de la Grande Salle où la piste de danse était situé et nous nous mimes dans nos positions de danse, tout comme le firent Fleur et Krum avec leur partenaire respectif. La musique se laissa alors entendre et nous commençâmes à danser la valse en suivant le rythme de la musique. Pendant toute la durée de la danse, je ne fis pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Mon attention était uniquement axée sur Cédric. Tous les deux, nous étions souriants et nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

La danse dura plusieurs minutes, puis les autres couples, autres que ceux des champions, vinrent également s'incruster sur la piste de danse. Cédric me fit encore danser un peu avant qu'il nous entraine à la table où étaient Hermione et Harry occupé à discuter. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir Hermione avec une légère rougeur. Eh bien… Si je ne savais pas mieux j'aurais dit que Miss Granger avait le béguin pour mon petit frère. Je coudoyai Cédric et celui-ci regarda où je lui désignai avec ma tête, puis il me fit un sourire complice en ayant remarqué la même chose que moi.

 **« Est-ce que l'on dérange quelque chose ? »** Demandais-je innocemment en me tenant à côté de la table.

 **« Non ! »** Répondit précipitamment Hermione en évitant mon regard.

 **« Bien sûr. »** Dis-je avec sarcasme.

 **« Heum… Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Veux-tu venir avec moi, Harry ? »** Demanda Cédric en me connaissant que trop bien.

Harry ne répondit pas audiblement, préférant hocher la tête, puis il se leva et suivit Cédric vers où était installé le buffet.

 **« Donc, Hermione… »** Commençais-je d'une voix trainante.

 **« Que - … Quoi ? »** Dit-elle inquiète.

 **« Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me dire… »** Répondis-je, tout en jouant avec elle.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »** Répliqua-t-elle aussi rapidement que possible.

 **« Mmh… Quelque chose qui a peut-être à voir avec mon frère… La façon dont tu le regarde et rougit me prouvent le contraire… »** Dis-je en connaissance de cause.

 **« Je - … Je - … Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… Avant je voyais Harry comme mon meilleur ami, mais… maintenant… Je ne sais plus. Je ressens des choses qui n'étaient pas là avant. »** Se confia-t-elle finalement.

 **« Je pense que tu en pinces pour mon frère. C'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, c'est à toi de savoir et de découvrir si c'est un simple béguin ou si c'est plus. Je te demande une chose avant d'agir. Sois sûr de toi. Je ne veux pas voir mon frère se blesser, même si tu le fais inconsciemment. »** Dis-je plus sérieusement en posant ma main sur la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.

 **« Je ne pourrais jamais le blesser. Il est trop important pour moi. »** Murmura-t-elle en rougissant dû à son confession.

 **« Que ferais-tu si mon frère ne retournerait pas ces sentiments-là ? »** Demandais-je soucieuse.

 **« Hmm… Je pense, que, même s'il ne me voyait pas de cette façon, je resterais son amie, sa meilleure amie. Je ne pense pas que je me vois perdre Harry pour une raison comme ça. Pas après tout ce que l'on a traversé et connu. Harry est important et si l'on doit rester amis… Eh bien… Ainsi soit-il… »** Souri-t-elle franchement en me satisfaisant avec sa réponse.

 **« S'il y a quelque chose entre vous, je suis sûr que vous serez bien ensemble. Vous avez le même type de caractère et tempérament. Vous méritez d'être heureux et ne t'inquiète pas de la réaction de Ron. Il s'en remettra. »** Fis-je avec un clin d'œil avant de me taire en voyant mon frère et Cédric arriver.

 **« Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Ron. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Qu'en est-il de toi et Cédric ? »** Demanda-t-elle curieusement, mais à voix basse en les voyant arriver de plus près.

 **« C'est compliquer. Je - … Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer de façon romantique. Je suis attiré par lui et il est un très bon ami, mais je n'arrive pas à aller au-delà de ça. »** Répondis-je simplement.

Après cela, le bal continua à suivre son cours normal sans embuche ou problème jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne fin aux environs de minuit. Lorsque l'heure arriva, tous les élèves et professeurs firent leur chemin dans les dortoirs ou dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Cédric me fit un baiser sur la main, puis il partit rejoindre sa salle commune et son dortoir. N'étant pas si fatigué que ça et n'ayant aucune obligation de couvre-feu comme les autres élèves tant que je restais discrète, je replaçai mon châle plus chaudement autour de moi et je descendis les escaliers vers le parc de Poudlard. C'était une habitude que j'avais. J'aimais profiter du calme de la nuit, tout en regardant les étoiles près du Lac Noir.

Arrivé devant le lac, je me m'abaissai sur l'herbe après avoir jeté un sort de chauffage dessus, tout en plaçant mes jambes sur le côté avec la jupe de ma robe m'entourant comme un halo. Je fermai les yeux lorsque je sentis la brise fraiche caresser mon visage, mais, bien vite, je les ré ouvris lorsque je sentis un manteau être déposer sur mes épaules. Je tournai alors la tête pour voir Sirius me regardant avec un petit sourire, puis il s'installa à mes côtés.

 **« Que fais-tu ici ? »** Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce et calme en tournant mes yeux sur lui.

 **« Je me promenais en Patmol lorsque je t'ai vu sortir du château, puis j'ai décidé de venir te tenir compagnie. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant des épaules.

 **« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attraper ? »** Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

 **« J'ai toujours eu le gout du risque. En plus, j'ai vérifié avant de venir. »** S'amusa-t-il.

 **« Alors… C'est quoi cette histoire avec Cédric Diggory ? »** Demanda-t-il curieux.

 **« Je suppose que tu as lu l'article dans la Gazette. »** Soupirais-je d'agacement, mais aussi de lassitude de ce que cet article avait causé comme problème pour moi.

Depuis sa parution, j'avais eu quelques démêlés avec certains Serpentard, surtout Pansy Parkinson qui s'amusait à dire toutes sortes de rumeurs et disons que, durant un certain temps, j'avais été la risée du château. Finalement, j'en avais eu marre et lorsque j'en avais marre ça se terminait toujours seulement à ma manière. Je m'étais donc levé en plein milieu de repas et j'avais fait savoir mon train de pensées, mais pas seulement. Effectivement, avec Fred et George ainsi qu'Harry, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça comme ça, je m'étais vengé de Pansy ainsi que d'autres. Elle n'avait plus osé m'approché depuis lors.

En plus, j'avais été trouvé l'esprit frappeur du château, Peeves, pour un peu d'aide et il s'était volontairement proposé. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il me respectait, surtout lorsque je suivais les traces de mon père. Peeves faisait les pires crasses à Pansy à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Bien souvent, lorsque Pansy entrait dans la Grande Salle, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os ou elle était recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'encre avec des boules de papier collées dedans. Une autre fois, elle avait été recouvert de plumes d'oie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il fallait dire, Peeves avait une sacrée imagination. Le pire de tout, ce fut lorsqu'il avait fait usage de chewing-gum et que ça avait été emmêlé dans les cheveux de Pansy ainsi que d'autres filles de Serpentard. Disons qu'elles avaient été toutes forcées à couper leurs cheveux.

Le meilleur était lorsque Peeves avait décidé de se venger pour moi sur Cho Chang. Il lui avait fait toutes les horreurs imaginables. De ce que j'avais appris de Dobby, certains elfes de maisons avaient aidé Peeves, car personne ne s'attaquait à leur princesse comme ils m'appelaient. Non, seulement Peeves lui faisait endurer tout un tas de truc comme il avait fait pour Pansy, mais, en plus, les elfes mettaient des potions de tous les genres dans les aliments de Chang. Elle avait été visité très souvent l'infirmerie. Surtout quand les elfes avaient utilisés certains produits des jumeaux. À présent, je ne me doutais pas que Chang allait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir sa grande bouche, surtout après la fois que je l'avais humilié lorsque j'avais entendu qu'elle avait ses yeux fixés sur mon frère et il en était hors de question. Maintenant, elle n'osait même plus le regarder. Lorsqu'elle nous passait dans les couloirs et dans la Grande Salle, elle fuyait au plus vite.

 **« Mais c'est compliquer. Nous avons eu une relation durant quelques mois il y a un certain temps de cela… Seulement, je n'éprouvais pas le genre d'amour que j'aurais dû et j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de nous séparer. Cédric a accepter mon choix et nous sommes restés amis. Cependant, malgré notre amitié et mon manque d'amour romantique pour lui, il y a toujours cet attrait entre nous. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est compliquer. »** Murmurais-je en me frottant le cou, une manie que j'avais récupérer de mon frère.

 **« Pourquoi n'arrive tu pas à avoir des sentiments pour lui ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement, mais aussi dans l'intrigue.

 **« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas parce que Cédric est un gars formidable. Je pense que cela a à voir avec le fait que je suis émotionnellement parlant attiré vers des hommes plus âgés que moi. Je me sens plus à l'aise et plus moi-même. Je ne comprends pas bien, mais c'est comme ça et ça fait partie de qui je suis. En fait, Cédric est l'exception. »** Répondis-je honnêtement en regardant devant moi.

 **« Hm. »** Dit-il simplement sans pour autant développer.

Après notre petite conversation à cœur ouvert, nous restâmes silencieux et nous profitâmes d'être dans la présence de l'autre ainsi que le bruit des oiseaux chantonnant ou gazouillant.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps dans la compagnie de l'autre, nous nous séparâmes avec Sirius me serrant dans ses bras, puis nous nous quittâmes en nous séparant et en faisant chacun nos chemins dans des directions différentes. Lui, vers le Saule Cogneur où il allait certainement emprunter le passage le menant à la Cabane Hurlante afin de retourner à Pré-au-Lard et dans mon appartement et moi, en direction du château, mais aussi vers la tour Gryffondor à la recherche d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de repos.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne savais pas encore que mon frère allait avoir un nouveau cauchemar concernant Voldemort et que j'allais être réveillé quelques heures seulement après m'être couché dans mon lit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 8.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Le temps était passé très rapidement après le soir du bal. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la deuxième tache et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à tout moment. Après le bal, je m'étais cassé la tête à la recherche d'un moyen d'ouvrir cet œuf, mais, rien. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Actuellement, je me trouvais à l'extérieur du château. J'étais appuyé contre la rambarde du pont en bois. Harry et Hermione étaient de chaque côté de moi. Ils avaient une période de libre.

Depuis le bal, depuis qu'ils étaient allés ensemble, Ron les évitait. Je ne comprenais pas son problème. Parfois, la jalousie pouvait vraiment transformer une personne. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

 **« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette tâche. Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de devoir démontrer notre courage. Ça va être autre chose et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai beau me casser la tête, rien ne me vient pour ouvrir cette fichue chose de malheur. »** Commentais-je, tout en regardant l'étendue du Lac Noir devant moi sans regarder ni Hermione, ni Harry.

 **« Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Tu es - … »** Commença Hermione, pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers le côté lorsqu'elle entendit mon nom être appeler.

Je regardai alors dans cette même direction pour voir Cédric courir afin de nous rejoindre. À cela, je me repoussai de la rambarde et je croisai mes chevilles ensemble, tout en attendant patiemment.

 **« Je te cherches depuis des heures. »** Fit-il une fois qu'il nous parvint en s'arrêtant face à moi.

 **« Comme tu vois, Ced, j'étais ici. »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **« As-tu déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ? »** Demanda-t-il en ignorant délibérément ma remarque.

 **« Si je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cet objet de malheur en douceur, je sens que je vais trouver un moyen pour qu'il se fracasse sur un mur. »** Gémis-je de frustration et d'irritation.

 **« Donc, c'est un non. »** Devina Cédric en replaçant son écharpe un peu plus correctement autour de son cou.

 **« Tu crois ? »** Dis-je sarcastiquement.

 **« Mmh… Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pour te détendre. Peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider à résoudre le casse-tête. La Salle de bain des préfets. Ça sera plus tranquille. »** Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner sur ses talons et de repartir d'où il venait.

 **« Un bain ? »** Répétais-je dubitative. **« Je rêve ou il fait allusion au fait que je pue ?»** Soufflais-je, pour ensuite secouer la tête afin de chasser toutes les pensées de mon esprit.

XXX

Dans la soirée, lorsque tout le monde fut dans les salles communes et les dortoirs, je sortis en douce de la salle commune Gryffondor portant dans mes mains mon pyjama composé d'un pantalon de flanelle blanc et bleu clair à carreaux ainsi qu'un t-shirt à longues manches de couleur blanc et ce maudit œuf afin de découvrir ce que Cédric signifiait par ses mots mystérieux. Lorsque je fus sorti par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je descendis les escaliers, puis, discrètement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain des préfets en espérant qu'il n'y avait personne dedans.

Une fois devant le portrait de la cascade gardant l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets, je dis le mot de passe, puis le tableau glissa sur le côté et me révéla l'accès à la salle d'eau. Sans perdre de temps, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur et entrai dans la salle de bain.

En entrant, je marchai vers le comptoir où se trouvait une série de lavabos et je posai mes affaires. Cela fait, je fis quelques mètres vers la grande baignoire circulaire et, d'un geste de baguette, j'enclenchai l'ouverture des divers robinets afin que l'eau s'écoule. Immédiatement, je pu sentir le merveilleux parfum de framboise. Regardant plus haut, je vis la sirène représentée sur la vitre tourner son attention sur moi et me regarder. À cela, je me contentai de rouler les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était une perverse cette sirène…

 **« Obscuro… »** Dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur sa représentation, puis, l'instant suivant, un bandeau noir apparu devant ses yeux.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je marchai vers le comptoir et me déshabillai pour me retrouver nue. Je plaçai alors mes vêtements sur le bout du comptoir, puis j'invoquai l'une des serviettes et peignoir se trouvant dans l'une des armoires de la salle. Je les pris en main, tout en ayant ma baguette et je m'emparai également de l'œuf.

Très vite, je déposai le tout sur le sol près du bord de la baignoire et, lentement, j'entrai dans la baignoire d'eau fumante et mousseuse. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai assise et avec mon dos contre la paroi fait de carrelage. À cela, je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise, tout en reposant ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et je profitai de l'ambiance calme qui avait lieu dans cet endroit. Il fallait dire que je fus soulagé que je n'eus pas à faire face aussi à Mimi Geignarde. C'était une vraie pipelette qui ne savait jamais la fermer. Je n'avais rien contre elle, mais elle pouvait vraiment être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait.

Après un certain temps à rester dans cette position, j'ouvris les yeux, me redressai, puis je me tournai afin de prendre l'œuf dans mes mains et je le regardai de façon sceptique, confuse, mais aussi curieuse.

 **« Tu sais… »** S'annonça une voix familière de derrière moi. **« Lorsque je t'ai dit de prendre un bain, je ne voulais pas dire seule… »** Termina la voix de Cédric et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir s'avancer dans la pièce.

 **« Que fais-tu ici, Ced ? »** Demandais-je en tournant mon attention sur l'œuf.

 **« Je pensais te tenir un peu compagnie. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant qu'il saute dans la baignoire et m'éclabousse d'eau et de mousse par la même occasion.

 **« Cédric ! »** M'exclamais-je avec reproche en lui lançant un regard noir. **« Et qui te dit que je voulais de la compagnie ? Surtout de toi ! »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé sans cacher mon corps, car il l'avait déjà vu, donc, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire.

 **« Oh, allez… Tu sais que tu veux que je sois là… »** Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant, exprimant sa confiance.

 **« Il me semble que tu es bien sûr de toi. »** Rétorquais-je.

 **« Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »** Répondit-il avec un sourie narquois en marchant vers moi en se posant juste à côté de moi. Il n'y avait pas un espace nous séparant. Notre peau se touchait, se collait même.

 **« Bon… »** Fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur lui et le voir me regarde intensément. **« Tu m'explique l'affaire avec cet œuf… Si je ne trouve pas, je sens que ma tête va exploser. »** Poursuivis-je, tout en plaisantant à la fin.

 **« C'est pour cela que je suis ici… »** Fit-il avec suffisance.

 **« Heum… Bien sûr, c'est l'unique raison. »** Dis-je avec sarcasme.

 **« Oh, Isa… Tu me blesse là ! »** Répondit-il en me regardant faussement offensé, tout en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

 **« Tu es un âne ! »** Riais-je avec amusement en le frappant à l'épaule, mais en étant heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Lorsque je m'étais séparé de lui, j'avais eu peur de le perdre parce que notre amitié avait toujours été complice et naturelle. Mais, contre toute attente, notre séparation avait le contraire. Ça avait fait en sorte que notre relation amicale devienne plus forte, plus complice. Bien entendu, je n'ignorais pas le fait que Cédric avait toujours des sentiments profonds pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me forcer à l'aimer de la sorte. C'était malheureux parce que c'était un gars fantastique et spécial, mais c'était comme ça.

 **« Bon… Donne-moi cet œuf et je vais te montrer. Il s'ouvre avec l'eau. »** M'informa-t-il en prenant l'œuf de mes mains.

 **« Merlin ! J'ai tout essayé par rapport à ce que je pouvais penser et la seule chose que je n'ai pas tenté, c'est celle qui fonctionne. »** Marmonnais-je en me frappant le front pour cette stupidité, faisant également rire Cédric.

 **« Tu as trop trainé avec Wesley si tu commences à faire ça quand tu fais une connerie. »** Ricana-t-il en esquivant de justesse mon poing.

Cela dit, Cédric se releva afin de se tenir debout, puis il marcha vers le centre de la baignoire. Durant le temps qu'il avait le dos tourné, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lorgner. C'était plus fort que moi. En plus, Cédric était quelqu'un d'attirant avec un beau physique. Il était un beau spécimen.

Comme je l'avais dit, émotionnellement, je n'étais pas attiré par lui, mais, physiquement, c'était une toute autre affaire. En plus, mentalement, Cédric était plus âgé que son âge réel. Il était très mature pour son âge. Entre nous deux, il avait seulement une différence d'un an. Je repensais aussi à sa proposition. C'était très tentant, mais j'avais peur. Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer. J'avais envie de lui dire oui, mais la chose était… Que faire si l'un de nous deux rencontrait quelqu'un ? Est-ce que notre amitié survivrait à cela ? À cette séparation ? Et qu'en était-il de Sirius ainsi que de mon attrait évident pour lui ?

Merlin… Même mon frère l'avait remarqué, tout comme les jumeaux. Il fallait vraiment être un aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je pensais même que peut-être Sirius en avait une idée. Ou alors, il faisait comme s'il ne le savait pas. Je n'en savais rien et, de toute façon, j'avais d'autres choses en tête pour régler mes sentiments ou mon attirance pour Sirius. Je ne savais plus quoi le concernant et j'étais perdu.

Tant de questions traversant ma tête auxquelles je n'avais pas les réponses. Une autre chose m'inquiétait aussi, une chose qui me faisait plus anxieuse…

C'était le fait que plus le temps passait, plus mon attirance pour Sirius devenait plus forte, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quoi ? Je ne savais pas avec certitude, mais une chose que je savais, c'était que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui et, franchement, je ne savais pas quoi en penser ou la façon dont je devais agir face à cela. Pour être honnête, j'avais terriblement peur. Peur de l'inconnu.

Soupirant, je m'avançai et rejoignis le coté de Cédric, tout en le regardant de façon spéculative et en ayant un sourcil soulevé en question. Il se contenta de faire un sourire et de s'abaisser pour être sur ses genoux. Il me regarda alors avec insistance, me faisant comprendre de prendre la même position que lui. Ce que je fis rapidement sans plus attendre.

Voyant cela, Cédric plongea totalement son corps ainsi que sa tête dans l'eau de la baignoire avec l'œuf. Je fronçai les sourcils dans la confusion et l'incompréhension, puis après avoir haussé les épaules pour moi-même, j'imitai Cédric. Lorsque nous fumes entièrement plongés sous l'eau, Cédric ouvrit l'œuf et une lumière aveuglante en sortie, pour ensuite commencer à jouer une musique mélodieuse. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais dit que c'était une sirène qui était en train de chanter. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Cédric et je me concentrai sur l'écoute de la mélodie sans perdre aucun mot.

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

Après que la mélodie eut fini de jouer, je refis surface en dehors de l'eau et je repris de l'air après avoir si longtemps retenu ma respiration.

Au bout d'un moment, ma respiration retrouva un rythme normal et je me perdis dans mes pensées et rejouai dans ma têtes les paroles de la chanson afin d'en découvrir le sens.

En fin de compte, je retenu les éléments essentiels et pour dire que je n'aimais pas le résultat, était un euphémisme.

Voyant ma réaction, Cédric mit sa main sur mon bras dans un geste apaisant et calmant. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis soufflai un bon coup afin d'essayer de mieux me calmer. Cela eut le don de fonctionner.

 **« Donc… Si je comprends bien tous les éléments… »** Réfléchis-je à voix haute, car le plus souvent, ça m'aidant à mieux comprendre les choses. **« La deuxième tache aura lieu quelque part sous l'eau. Ce qui me fait penser dans le Lac Noir étant le seul endroit assez grand. »** Continuais-je. **« Un trésor qui nous tient à cœur a été capturé et nous devons le récupérer. Connaissant l'importance de ce tournoi, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un objet, mais plus d'une personne… »** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **« Je vais les tuer ! »** Grognais-je en réalisant qui ils allaient utiliser. **« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vais les transformer en poussière ! »** Jurais-je de mauvaise humeur avant de me reprendre et de me calmer. **« Nous aurons une heure pour récupérer la personne qui nous a été prise et, au-delà de ce temps, il sera trop tard. »** Terminais-je. **« Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de rester une heure sous l'eau. »** Conclu-je. **« Pratiquement, mission impossible… Sais-tu s'il existe une plante ou une potion pouvant le permettre ? »** Demandais-je après coup en utilisant une voix pensive, car c'était mon état d'esprit actuel.

 **« Je savais que tu trouverais par toi-même. »** Me félicita Cédric avant d'aller mettre l'œuf sur le côté, pour ensuite revenir vers moi. **« Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas comme ça. Il faudrait faire des recherches. »** Dit-il.

 **« Ou demander à un expert… Je vais devoir demander à Neville ou bien à Severus. »** Dis-je contemplative.

 **« Alors… »** Commença Cédric, me faisant sortir de ma transe d'inquiétude et d'anxiété pour mon frère, tout en ignorant mes marmonnements pensifs de réflexion. **« As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ? »** Demanda-t-il en se plaçant dans mon dos et je dus fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes au sentiment de son corps nu moulé au mien.

 **« J'y ai peut-être pensé… »** Répondis-je évasivement en ouvrant les yeux et en me retournant afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Et ? »** Poussa-t-il avec espoir.

 **« Et… »** Commençais-je en me mordant la lèvre. **« Je pense que ça pourrait se faire, mais - … »** Dis-je en levant la main pour arrêter son mouvement.

 **« Mais… »** Dit-il d'une voix trainante avec un sourcil relevé dans l'attente.

 **« Mais… Il y aura certaines conditions. »** Finis-je en le regardant avec gravité dans mes yeux.

 **« Ça peut se faire… »** Hocha-t-il la tête dans l'accord.

 **« Très bien. »** Acceptais-je. **« Premièrement… ça durera jusqu'à la fin du tournoi et pas au-delà de ça. Deuxièmement… Si nous rencontrons quelqu'un, ça s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas de complication. Troisièmement… Nous ne serons pas un couple. »** Expliquais-je, pour ensuite relever un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

 **« Amis avec des avantages ? »** Devina-t-il.

 **« Oui. C'est ça ou rien du tout. Tu connais mes sentiments sur ce sujet et ça n'a pas changé. Je t'aime, je t'adore, mais pas comme ça. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, mais je n'arrive pas à t'aimer de cette façon, d'une manière romantiquement parlant. J'ai essayé et j'ai même pensé qu'il y avait un problème chez moi, mais je ne peux pas forcer des sentiments à naitre comme ça. »** M'excusais-je avec un petit sourire.

 **« Je comprends… Crois-moi, je le fais. Pour être honnête… J'ai réfléchis et j'en ai conclus que j'avais certains sentiments qui allaient plus que la simple amitié, mais je respecte tes choix et décisions. Je te respecte et tiens trop à toi pour aller contre cela et te forcer. Je ne ferais jamais cela. Je tiens à toi et si cela signifie d'être simplement ton ami, ça me suffit tant que je t'ai encore dans ma vie. Tu es importante pour moi. »** Dit-il honnêtement en souriant, tout en me fixant dans les yeux afin de me démontrer qu'il était sincère avec tout ce qu'il disait.

 **« Tu es une personne formidable et extraordinaire, Ced… J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de spécial pour toi. Une personne qui saura t'aimer et te rendre heureux. J'aurais voulu être cette personne, mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être moi. J'aurais très bien pu rester avec toi, mais ça aurait été te mentir sur mes sentiments. Je préfère que l'on reste des amis, que tout gâcher et nous séparer amèrement et en colère. Tu mérites d'être heureux et aimer. »** Murmurais-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

Après cela, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé parce que Cédric plaça ses lèvres sur les miennes et, ainsi, un baiser rempli de passion et de non-dits débuta. Par la suite, je pu sentir sa main se poser sur ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui et me maintenant en place, tout comme il approfondi le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche. Son autre main, quant à elle, alla encercler ma taille, faisant mon corps fusionné avec le sien.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes ainsi, Cédric commença à me pousser vers l'arrière et, bientôt, mon dos cogna le bord de la baignoire. Très vite, Cédric s'écarta de ma bouche et il se contenta d'embrasser la peau de mon cou, mais aussi de la sucer et de la mordre à la légère sans laisser de trace. Rapidement, il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et il me souleva afin que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. En sentant sa dureté contre ma féminité, je gémis en fermant les yeux et je laissai ma tête retomber dans son cou quelques instants avant de la reculer et de placer une main dans sa tignasse douce. Son regard me consumait sur place. Je me sentais de plus en plus chaude et brulante à chaque seconde qui passait.

En fin de compte, Cédric se pencha et il prit un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, puis il se mit à le sucer et à le lécher, me faisant frémir et gémir de plaisir. Durant ce temps-là, une de ses mains contourna ma tête, puis elle descendit vers ma féminité afin de la caresser sensuellement. À mon soupir de bien-être, Cédric croisa mes yeux un instant avant qu'il s'introduise en moi. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement commencer à se déplacer lentement. Mes mains se placèrent alors sur ses épaules et s'accrochèrent fermement à elles afin de me soutenir, tandis qu'avec un talon sur une de ses fesses, je lui fis comprendre d'aller plus vite. Comprenant ma demande, il accéléra son rythme et, bientôt, nous fumes plus que gémissements et avec des respirations haletantes dû à nos efforts.

XXX

Au bout d'un certain temps à rester dans les bras de Cédric après notre apogée, je me glissai hors de la baignoire et je me séchai. Cela fait, je m'habillai de mon pyjama et de mon peignoir, puis je pris l'œuf sur le sol.

 **« On se voit plus tard… »** Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de me retourner, de m'emparer de mes vêtements et de sortir de la salle de bain, masquant au passage mes vraies émotions, mes vrais sentiments sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir comme je le faisais, mais, pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal agis, d'avoir trompé quelqu'un. Je me sentais mal à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. J'avais envie de pleurer et d'aller me cacher au plus profond de mon lit sous ma couette épaisse. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Durant mon trajet jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Je savais que je n'avais rien fait de mal parce que je n'étais avec personne, mais… Au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable. Comme si j'avais trompé quelqu'un. Et c'était cette sensation qui me fit penser au fait que je ne pensais pas que l'accord que j'avais avec Cédric allait se reproduire. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec moi. Je ne savais pas si cela avait à voir avec mes sentiments naissants pour un certain homme animagus. Je ne voulais pas me sentir comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être distraite par ce sentiment d'être mal à l'aise et ce reproche que je me sentais, surtout, qu'ici, j'étais en plein dans un tournoi très dangereux et il n'y avait pas de place pour une seule erreur. Ça pourrait m'être fatal. Il allait falloir que je parle à Cédric et que je lui explique la situation afin qu'il comprenne. Je n'aimais pas faire ça parce que je savais qu'il allait être déçu, mais le temps que je sache ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Sirius, il était pour le mieux.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je pénétrai dans la salle commune et, sans m'attarder, je me glissai vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs ainsi que dans ma chambre personnelle. En quelques minutes, j'ouvris la porte de la pièce que j'occupai lorsque j'étais dans le château, entrai, déposai mes affaires avec l'œuf sur le bureau, puis je marchai vers le grand lit et je m'y couchai, pour ensuite me couvrir et fermer les yeux.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, après un bon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ginny, je partis à la recherche de Cédric après avoir vérifié le lieu où il se trouvait sur la carte.

En fin de compte, je longeai silencieusement l'étroit couloir du quatrième étage et je parvins en quelques minutes aux portes de la Bibliothèque. Sans attendre et sans hésitation, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la très grande pièce et je m'arrêtai un instant afin de rechercher des yeux l'emplacement de Cédric. Je le repérai très vite au milieu de la salle étant installé à une table avec plusieurs livres l'entourant, tout en étant occupé à prendre des notes.

Après quelques longues enjambées, je le rejoignis, m'assis sur l'une des chaises à côté de lui. Il me regarda avec un sourcil relevé et son sourire habituel. En réponse, je lui fis un de mes propres sourires en coin, puis je m'emparai d'un parchemin et de sa plume et la trempa dans un peu d'encre du récipient devant lui.

 _« J'ai besoin de te parler. Ce serait mieux si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille où nous ne serons pas déranger ou subir la colère de Madame Pince parce que nous bavardons de manière incessante. Tu sais comment elle peut-être lorsque nous faisons du bruit. Je n'ai pas trop envie de l'avoir sur mon dos. »_

Cédric me prit le parchemin des mains lorsqu'il remarqua que j'avais fini d'écrire, puis il le lit et me fixai avec les sourcils froncés avant de répondre à ma note.

 _« Très bien. Vu ta tête, ça à l'air important et ça à l'air de te perturbé. Je reviendrais plus tard faire mes recherches pour la deuxième tache. »_

En réponse, j'hochai la tête, me levai, puis je sortis de la bibliothèque et j'attendis à l'extérieure l'arrivée de Cédric. Il ne fallut pas que j'attende longtemps parce qu'il arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Dès lors, nous marchâmes le long du couloir dans un silence confortable, puis nous fîmes notre chemin vers le premier étage du château et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pont de pierre. Là, nous nous arrêtâmes dans son centre et, en attendant que je trouve les bons mots, je me contentai d'observer devant moi.

 **« Isa… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »** Demanda Cédric en se plaçant à cote de moi, mais en étant appuyé contre la paroi de pierre avec ses bras croisés, tout en me regardant attentivement.

 **« J'ai l'impression d'être une amie de merde, Ced… »** Dis-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux dans un geste frustré et nerveux, pour ensuite l'y laisser pendant que je regardais Cédric avec ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

 **« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué, ne comprenant rien à ce que je disais.

 **« Parce que c'est la vérité. »** Perdis-je patience avec moi-même en baissant ma main sur ma nuque et de la frotter de façon mal à l'aise. Quelque chose que j'avais repris de mon frère.

 **« Ça à l'air sérieux. »** Dit-il en observant mon geste.

 **« Plutôt… »** Répondis-je en laissant tomber mes bras sur le muret du pont. **« Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas comment le formuler. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi, parce qu'en temps normal, je suis une personne très franche et honnête, mais, là… Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer les choses. »** Soupirais-je.

 **« Est-ce à voir avec notre accord d'amis avec des avantages ? As-tu changé d'avis ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme dénuée de colère ou de reproches.

 **« Oui, Ced… C'est le sujet. »** Fis-je avec un sourire triste. **« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des complications, mais lorsque je suis sortis et que j'ai fait mon chemin vers la tour Gryffondor… J'ai eu ce sentiment à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentais coupable et je ressentais ce mal être, ce malaise au creux de mon estomac. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème étant donné que je suis avec personne, mais… J'y ai réfléchis et je pense que je commence à avoir des sentiments naissants pour quelqu'un. Jusqu'à hier, je pensais juste qu'il s'agissait d'une attirance physique, mais… Apparemment, je me trompais en voulant les nier et les prendre pour quelque chose qui n'était pas cela. »** Poursuivis-je sincèrement, tout en exprimant un visage désolé et rempli de remords.

 **« Je ne t'en veux pas, Isa… Je comprends et j'apprécie que tu sois honnête avec moi. C'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Qui est cet homme ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de Poudlard. »** Réagit-il avec compréhension dans ses yeux.

 **« C'est compliqué à vrai dire. Il vaut mieux que je ne t'en dise pas trop, surtout avec le fait que ton père travaille au Ministère. »** Répondis-je à regret.

 **« Tu veux dire qu'il est recherché ? »** Demanda-t-il surpris.

 **« Oui, mais il est innocent. Malheureusement, le vrai coupable est considéré comme mort, mais, en vrai, il est bien vivant. Nous avons failli le capturer, mais il s'est échapper et il était la seule preuve crédible pour prouver l'innocence de cet homme. »** Soupirais-je irrité en pensant à ce traitre.

 **« Tu sais que je ne dirais rien à mon père. »** Fit-il avec signification.

 **« Je - … C'est Sirius. Sirius Black. »** Dis-je d'une mine contrite.

 **« Wow… Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. »** Plaisanta-t-il.

 **« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. »** Fis-je avec un petit sourire avant qu'un silence s'installe entre nous.

XXX

Finalement, le jour de la deuxième tâche était arrivé à grande vitesse après ma discussion avec Cédric. Durant le peu de temps qu'il me restait, j'avais été demandé conseil à McGo, mais aussi au professeur Rogue pour ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Avec le professeur Rogue c'était bien plus facile étant donné que j'avais seulement besoin d'une plante qu'il possédait afin de m'aider à respirer sous l'eau. J'avais bien entendu demander conseil à Neville pour la dite plante étant donné qu'il avait une fascination pour elles. C'était son point fort, sa spécialité comme les défenses l'étaient pour mon frère. Avec McGo, ça avait été un peu plus difficile, car il avait fallu que je pratique un sort en métamorphose. Un sort qui était assez compliqué en soit étant donné que c'était pour transformer une partie de mon corps. Un peu comme lorsque j'avais entrepris de devenir un animagus, mais, dans ce cas-ci, j'avais eu moins de temps pour le réussir. J'espérais seulement que mon plan allait fonctionner. J'étais très inquiète au sujet de l'absence de mon frère. Je l'avais cherché partout et il avait disparu. J'avais demandé à Hermione, aux jumeaux, à Ginny et j'avais même été demandé à Malfoy, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à obtenir comme information d'Hermione, c'était que McGonagall était venu et lui avait demandé de lui parler en privé dans son bureau. Depuis lors, aucune nouvelle de mon frère. J'avais même été jusqu'à aller harceler McGo afin de découvrir qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour mon frère et où il se trouvait, mais ça n'avait rien donné.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien. »** Tenta de me rassurer Hermione en posant sa main sur mon bras dans un geste réconfortant, voyant ma posture tendue et raide.

 **« Je sais, Hermione… C'est juste que je suis sûr qu'ils me l'ont pris. Dumbledore a encore été sournois et il a profité de mon absence aux côtés d'Harry pour agir. Il ne l'a pas fait personnellement parce que j'ai été très clair la dernière fois. Il a eu recours à McGo en sachant que j'ai confiance en elle. S'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère, je te jure que je vais - … »** Dis-je sans continuer ma phrase pace que je fus coupé par Ginny.

 **« Il n'arrivera rien à Harry parce que tu vas réussir cette tâche. J'ai confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne laisseras rien arriver à Harry. »** Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme rempli de confiance et d'assurance.

 **« Je sais, c'est juste que c'est mon frère. Il est - … »** Commençais-je en ayant une boule se formant dans ma gorge.

 **« Alors… Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire afin de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau sans problème ? »** Demanda Hermione en changeant de sujet.

 **« Oui. J'ai trouvé. Je vais utiliser deux choses en fait. Une qui est facile et l'autre un peu plus difficile, mais vous verrez par vous-même pour la deuxième. Je me suis entrainer durement pour pouvoir réussir, car c'est assez compliquer à le réussir. »** Répondis-je avec un sourire reconnaissant pour son intention.

 **« Quelle est la première chose ? »** Demanda Ginny curieusement.

 **« Branchiflores. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

 **« Et c'est quoi ce truc ? »** Demanda-t-elle sceptique en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« C'est une plante qui permet de respirer sous l'eau. Cependant, elle n'est que temporaire et nous en connaissons pas la durée exacte de ses effets. »** Expliqua Hermione. **« Es-tu sûr de toi ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation.

 **« Oui, c'est pour cela que je vais utiliser cette deuxième chose plus compliqué. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, j'ai un plan B. »** Dis-je avec confiance.

 **« Ok. Tu es prête ? Il est temps de nous diriger vers les barques nous menant où les gradins sont installés au milieu du Lac Noir. »** Annonça Hermione en faisant un signe de sa tête vers le ponton.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le ponton, tout en croisant Fred et George, prenant des paris, et nous grimpâmes dans l'une des barques. Lorsque nous fumes près des hauts gradins emménagés pour cette tâche, je sortis la Branchiflore de la poche de mon peignoir que je portais afin de cacher mon état peu couvert, mais aussi pour me protéger du froid du mois Février, puis je la mise dans ma bouche avec un grimace dégoutée et je l'avalai à contrecœur. Je le faisais maintenant parce que je savais qu'il faudrait un moment avant que la plante fasse effet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes sur la plateforme des gradins et j'allai m'installer aux coté de Viktor et Cédric, tandis que Fleur était à coté de Cédric. Je savais que Krum et moi, nous serons les deux premiers à partir étant donné que nous étions dans le haut du classement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Hermione et Ginny s'installer le plus près possible de moi, tout en restant distante en étant séparé par les juges et professeurs.

Après un moment où nous pouvions entendre les encouragements et les acclamations des élèves étant installés dans les gradins, Dumbledore prit la parole et, chaque champion, nous enlevâmes nos peignoirs, nous retrouvant soit dans des combinaisons, soit dans des tenues de bains. Étant donné que j'allais faire usage de métamorphose, j'avais un maillot de bain et je pu tout de suite remarquer les regards lubriques des adolescents hormonaux. Cependant, je les ignorai et pris ma baguette en main.

 **« Bienvenue à la seconde tache… Hier soir, quelque chose de précieux a été volé à chaque champion. Un trésor. Un trésor pour chaque champion. Chaque trésor se trouve à présent au fond du Lac Noir. Pour gagner, chaque champion doit retrouver son trésor et le ramener à la surface. Ils auront une heure pour y arriver. Après cette heure, ils seront seuls. Bonne chance à chaque champion. »** Déclara-t-il avec le sortilège Sonorus.

 **« J'ai envie de le tuer. »** Grognais-je sous ma barbe, provoquant un sourire amusé de Krum et un roulement d'yeux de Cédric.

 **« Au coup de canon… »** Annonça Dumbledore.

Cela dit, le coup de canon retentit et, sans perdre de temps, je plongeai tête la première dans l'eau. Lorsque je touchai l'eau, je pus sentir les effets de la Branchiflore, puis je pointai ma baguette sur mes jambes.

 **« Sirèna. »** Fis-je silencieusement dans ma tête étant donné que je ne pouvais pas parler.

Un instant plus tard, mes jambes et mes pieds se transformèrent en queue de sirène de couleur vert émeraude et bleu turquoise. J'aurais très bien pu utiliser seulement la Branchiflore, mais je n'aurais pas pu nager aussi rapidement qu'avec une queue de sirène ou de poisson.

Satisfaite du résultat, je nageai vers la surface et j'y sortis avec un puissant bond de ma queue, pour finalement replonger et nager plus profondément dans l'eau du lac.

Je ne savais pas dire combien de temps passa, mais je savais que ce n'était pas beaucoup avec l'allure et le rythme dans lequel je nageais. En chemin je croisai Krum avec une tête de requin, puis Cédric qui avait quelques complications avec des Strangulots.

 **« Lashlabask ! »** Dis-je dans ma tête en visant ma baguette sur lui, faisant les créatures lâché prise.

Aussitôt, je me remis en route et nageai plus loin ainsi que plus profondément durant une certaine période. En chemin, je croisai certaines autres créatures et êtres de l'eau, mais étant donné que je ressemblais à une sirène pour eux, ils ne m'attaquèrent pas.

Finalement, j'aperçus quatre personnes prisonnières par des cordes et je nageai à toute vitesse vers mon frère.

 **« Diffindo ! »** Fis-je sur le lien le retenant par les pieds.

Une fois que la corde fut coupée, je m'emparai de mon frère et je me propulsai dans le sens d'où je venais, tout en esquivant les algues et en évitant les créatures présentes dans mon chemin. Après une dizaine de minutes, je croisai Krum, puis de très près Cédric, mais je ne vis nulle part Fleur. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose.

Après longtemps, je refis surface en reprenant l'air car la Branchiflore avait arrêté de faire effet et je nageai jusqu'au bord de la plateforme sous les applaudissements de beaucoup. Une fois au bord, George et Fred m'aidèrent à placer Harry sur le plancher de bois.

 **« Enervatum. »** Dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur mon frère, l'aidant à se réveiller de son inconscience.

En attendant que mon frère se réveille, je me poussai sur le bord avec encore ma queue de sirène, puis je m'assis avec la tête de mon frère où devrait être mes cuisses. Immédiatement, le professeur Rogue installa une serviette autour de moi et je l'en remerciai d'un sourire.

 **« Impressionnant pour avoir faire preuve d'imagination. Ça vous a permis d'être très rapide. »** Déclara-t-il avec une note de fierté et de satisfaction dans sa voix.

 **« Merci. »** Me contentais-je de répondre. **« Mais… Je ne suis pas la seule. Krum a fait la même chose avec sa tête. »** Dis-je en haussant des épaules, tout en caressant les cheveux de mon frère.

À peine eus-je mentionner Krum qu'il refit surface avec une fille, qui était celle qui l'avait accompagné au bal. Aussitôt, il se retrouva à côté de moi et, au même instant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et me sourit lorsqu'il me vit. Nous ne dimes aucun mot et nous nous contentâmes d'attendre le retour de Cédric et de Fleur.

Après un certain temps et après un moment à balancer ma queue dans l'eau sous les regards émerveillés d'Hermione et Ginny, car je n'avais pas encore fait arrêter les effets du sort, je vis Cédric remonter à la surface avec son meilleur ami. En le voyant, je souris de soulagement et il me répondit avec un clin d'œil rassurant. Maintenant, il le restait plus que Fleur.

Soudainement, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes après que Cédric fut de retour avec Krum et moi, Fleur immergea de l'eau, mais sa sœur était manquante.

 **« Je n'ai pas réussi. »** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et peureuse.

 **« Je vais aller la chercher. »** Dis-je en retombant dans l'eau lorsque je me fus dégagé d'Harry. **« Vas te reposer. Je vais revenir avec elle. Je te le promets. »** Dis-je avant de replonger sous l'eau, mais pas avant d'entendre le cri inquiet et de protestation de mon frère

 **« ISA ! »** Hurla-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et replongeai, mais avant d'aller trop profondément, je fis le sort de Têtenbulle afin de m'aider à respirer plus correctement étant donné que je n'avais plus de Branchiflore à ma disposition. Aussitôt, une énorme bulle se créa autour de ma tête et, sans attendre, je nageai à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'endroit où était retenue Gabrielle Delacour, la petite sœur de Fleur.

 **Point de vue général :**

 **« Albus ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut l'aider ! Elle n'aura pas assez d'air ! »** Paniqua Minerva McGonagall après qu'elle eut assisté au plongeon d'Isabella Potter.

 **« Elle va réussir. Elle a les compétences pour le faire. En cas de besoin, je demanderais aux êtres de l'eau d'intervenir. »** Répondit sereinement Dumbledore en regardant l'eau.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Albus ! »** S'indigna Severus Rogue. **« Vous allez la laisser dedans après tous les efforts physique qu'elle a déjà produit ! »** Ajouta-t-il avec colère.

Cependant, Albus Dumbledore l'ignora et se contenta de fixer l'eau du lac attentivement en attendant du moindre changement et signe d'Isabella Potter.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Après un très long moment à nager dans les eaux profondes du Lac Noir, je parvins près de Gabrielle et je la libérai comme je l'avais fait avec Harry. En un rien de temps, je la pris avec moi et je forçai ma queue à se balancer, malgré la fatigue que ça me causait. Dès lors, je nageai au plus vite vers la surface de l'eau.

Enfin, je refis surface de l'eau, tout comme Gabrielle reprit peu à peu conscience, mais j'allais doucement pour nager parce que j'étais épuiser. Voyant ma difficulté, Krum et Cédric plongèrent à ma rencontre afin de m'aider sous le regard inquiet et paniqué de mon frère, qui se rapprocha du bord dans l'attente. Lorsque Krum se rapprocha, il me prit Gabrielle de mes bras, tandis que Cédric m'attrapa dans les siens afin de me soutenir. Dès lors, tous les deux nagèrent vers le rebord de la plateforme et nous sortîmes de l'eau. Je fis stopper les effets du sort de métamorphose, puis je tentai de me lever, mais je m'effondrai aussitôt dans l'épuisement. Mes jambes n'avaient plus de force pour me soutenir. Avant qu'Harry ou Cédric m'attrape, le professeur Rogue me prit dans ses bras et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien, tout comme Hermione me recouvrit d'une serviette.

 **« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie… Je ne pense pas que je dois vous demander de me suivre, Potter… »** Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur mon frère, pour ensuite marcher vers l'arrière de la plateforme où se trouvait les barques et il fut suivit très rapidement de mon frère qui l'aida à m'installer dans la barque après qu'il monta dedans.

 **« C'était imprudent et dangereux… »** Me reprocha le professeur Rogue avec inquiétude dans sa voix.

 **« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. »** Plaisantais-je avec un petit sourire et des paupières lourdes qui ne demandaient qu'à être fermées.

XXX

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillai dans ce que je reconnus l'infirmerie.

 **« Merveilleux ! »** Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Ma déclaration fut accueillie par plusieurs rires et je tournai ma tête pour voir Harry, Hermione ainsi que Ginny.

 **« Quand puis-je sortir ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je déteste cet endroit. »** Boudais-je en me redressant, mais je grimaçai à la douleur de mes muscles endoloris dans mes jambes.

 **« Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais sortir dès que tu étais réveillé. Par contre, elle a été très claire dans le fait que tu dois te reposer afin que tu aies un rétablissement complet. Tu ne dois rien faire d'épuisant jusqu'à la troisième tâche. »** M'informa Hermione avec un sourire aimable.

 **« D'ici la dernière tâche, il sera juin… ce qui veut dire dans quelques mois. »** Déclarais-je en levant les yeux au plafond pour le comportement mère poule de Madame Pomfresh avec ses patients habituels.

 **« Rogue a demandé que tu ailles le voir une fois que tu as obtenu une nuit complète de sommeil. »** Ajouta Harry.

 **« Bien sûr. »** Opinais-je de la tête. **« Aide-moi à me lever. Si je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit, je sens que je vais devenir folle. »** Dis-je d'une voix pressante.

Il ne répondit pas, mais vint à moi et m'aida à me relever du lit, pour ensuite m'aider à glisser un peignoir sur moi. Après cela, nous commençâmes à marcher lentement vers la sortie de l'infirmerie avec moi en titubant et en boitant avec le manque de force nécessaire pour pouvoir marcher normalement.

 **« Tu m'apprendra comment faire la queue de sirène ? »** Demanda Hermione excitée et impatience.

 **« Bien sûr, mais laisse-moi avoir un peu de repos. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas facile. Il faut normalement un sacré bout de temps avant de pouvoir parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant, mais je n'avais pas ce délai. Je me suis entrainé très dur. En vérité, je ne pensais pas que ça allait fonctionner. »** L'informais-je en lui faisant un sourire fatigué.

 **« En tout cas, tu es première dans le classement, suivit de Krum, puis de Cédric et enfin Fleur. »** Annonça Ginny en souriant de satisfaction.

Pour le reste du temps jusqu'à la salle commune Gryffondor, Harry me raconta ce qui s'était passé avec McGonagall, puis Hermione et Ginny m'informèrent de ce qui s'était déroulé après mon départ avec Rogue et mon frère.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Fred et George vinrent aider Harry à me faire marcher jusque l'un des canapés, puis une fête débuta jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Je ne restai pas jusqu'au bout parce qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Harry et moi, nous fîmes notre chemin vers les dortoirs et dans ma chambre où Harry resta avec moi.

XXX

Les semaines passèrent pour faire finalement place au mois de juin. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la troisième et dernière tâche. La plus difficile de toutes. J'avais pris la décision de profiter de cela pour faire une diversion pour Hermione ainsi que Ginny. En effet, il était temps que je trouve la preuve que Maugrey l'imposteur dupait tout le monde.

 **« Les gars… Regardez… »** Dis-je dans un murmura en regardant le plan de Poudlard avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que les jumeaux. **« Ne trouvez-vous pas cela tout à fait étrange que la carte indique Maugrey dans son bureau lorsqu'il est assis à la table des professeurs ? »** Chuchotais-je, tout en restant pencher sur la carte afin de m'assurer que l'œil magique ne puisse rien voir de la carte.

 **« Peut-être que c'est une erreur ou que la carte se trompe. »** Suggéra Ron qui avait rejoint le groupe après qu'il s'était excusé auprès d'Harry.

 **« La carte ne se trompe jamais. »** Répondis-je en utilisant les mêmes mots de Sirius.

 **« Mais alors… Comment c'est possible ? »** Demanda-t-il confus.

 **« Je pense savoir. Severus m'a dit l'autre jour que certains ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar ont disparus de son stock dans la réserve. Il vérifie tous les jours afin de savoir si des élèves n'ont pas été dedans. Au début, il pensait que c'était vous trois, mais je lui ai dit que c'était impossible étant donné que vous étiez tout le temps avec moi. »** Les informais-je.

 **« Donc… Une personne a pris l'apparence de Maugrey et se fait passer pour lui. Mais qui est assez stupide pour faire cela et s'attaquer à un Auror comme Maugrey ? »** Demanda Ginny de manière rhétorique.

 **« C'est ce que nous devons découvrir… Ce soir, c'est la troisième tache et il y aura beaucoup de monde. Le moment parfait pour agir. Hermione et Ginny, vous allez vous en charger et découvrir ce qui se passe. Toutes les deux, vous allez vous introduire dans le bureau et le fouiller. Je suis sûr que le vrai Alastor est prisonnier dedans. Lorsque cela est fait… Entrez en contact avec Minerva, elle saura quoi faire. Elle fait partie de plan. Nous en avons parlé. C'est mieux qu'Harry soit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le faux Maugrey pourrait se poser des questions et avoir des doutes si Harry n'est pas présent. Hermione, tu es doué en sortilège et Ginny en défense. À vous deux, il n'y aura aucun problème. Les jumeaux pourront aussi assurer vos arrières. De ce qu'ils m'ont dits, ils ont installés plusieurs pièges de leur confection et ils n'auront plus qu'à les déclencher en cas de problèmes. J'ai moi-même pris des précautions au cas où il se passe quelque chose comme j'ai le pressentiment. Harry a eu ces rêves étranges plutôt répétitifs et je veux être préparé. Cette dernière tache peut être la plus dangereuse et la plus mortelle. »** Déclarais-je toujours à voix basse, tout comme je remarquai Harry se tendre à cette remarque. **« Restez prudentes et vigilantes. »** Ajoutais-je en regardant les filles avec préoccupations. **« Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il avait à faire ? »** Demandais-je en faisant voyager mes yeux sur chaque personne de notre groupe.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George et Fred hochèrent la tête dans l'affirmative en réponse.

 **« Bien… Gardez à l'esprit que nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons à faire face. Gardez vos yeux fixés partout. Ne baissez pas votre garde. Cela pourrait être fatal. Un homme est mort. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en aille de même avec l'un de vous. Je suis sûr que le faux Maugrey est lié à la mort de Barty Croupton. »** Dis-je avec finalité. **« Méfaits accomplis. »** Dis-je vers la carte afin de la verrouiller de la vue de toute personne, puis je la glissai vers mon frère qui s'en empara et qui la glissa à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 9.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Il était temps… Il était temps pour la troisième tâche.

En ce moment, je me trouvais au milieu du terrain où avait normalement lieux les matchs de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait été réaménagé afin d'accueillir un immense labyrinthe et des gradins.

J'étais nerveuse et inquiète. Pas par manque de foi en moi, mais plutôt en ayant la crainte que mon mauvais pressentiment se réalise. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi.

D'où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir Harry, Ron et les jumeaux assis dans les gradins. Je savais qu'en ce moment, Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux en route pour leur tâche. Je n'aimais pas les mettre en danger ainsi, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. J'étais soulagé que le faux Maugrey semblait présent devant l'une des entrées du labyrinthe.

De la musique et des applaudissements encourageants pouvaient se faire entendre dans tout le terrain. Le père de Cédric était derrière lui, tout comme Karkaroff était sur le côté de Viktor et Madame Maxime près de Fleur, tandis que Dumbledore avait une main posée sur mon épaule pour le soutien. À tout moment, la tâche serait déclarée ouverte.

Je poussai un long soupir afin de calmer mes nerfs, tout en gardant mes yeux en contact avec ceux de mon frère qui me regardait avec inquiétude. En réponse et, afin de le rassurer, je lui fis un petit sourire, ce qui le calma un peu.

 **« Je t'aime. »** Articulais-je silencieusement pour lui, tout comme j'avais une boule énorme dans ma gorge et que je devais m'empêcher de pleurer suite à ce sentiment. J'avais cette crainte que ça serait peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais et ça m'angoissait. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère.

Finalement, Dumbledore relâcha son emprise sur moi et se dirigea vers une petite scène, puis il fit le sort Sonorus sur sa gorge et prit la parole.

 **« Plus tôt dans la journée, le professeur Maugrey a placé le trophée des trois sorciers au centre du labyrinthe. Lui seul connait l'endroit exact… Miss Potter entrera en première dans le labyrinthe… »** Annonça-t-il provoquant une tonne d'acclamation et d'applaudissements venant surtout des Gryffondor. **« Elle sera suivit de Monsieur Krum, puis de Monsieur Diggory et enfin Miss Delacour. »** Termina-t-il.

Si le faux Maugrey avait placé le trophée lui-même, ça ne valait rien qui vaille. Je savais maintenant avec certitude qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je priais seulement qu'il n'allait rien se produire de tragique.

Après son petit discours, Dumbledore descendit de la scène improvisée, puis il nous fit signe de venir à lui et, chacun de nous, nous nous rapprochâmes de lui pour nous mettre ensuite dans un cercle près de lui.

 **« Dans le labyrinthe, il n'y aura ni Dragons, ni créatures des profondeurs, mais vous devrez affronter une chose encore plus redoutable. Certaines personnes changent lorsqu'elles sont dans le labyrinthe. Méfiez-vous de ce qui vous entoure. Vous pourriez vous perdre en chemin. Si cela venait à se produire, il vous suffit d'utiliser votre baguette et d'annoncer votre emplacement en faisant des étincelles rouges. Quelqu'un viendra à votre secours. »** Déclara-t-il avant de nous montrer notre place à prendre.

En fronçant les sourcils, je marchai vers la pancarte représentant le blason de Gryffondor, puis je m'arrêtai devant lui. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers les autres champions. J'hochai la tête vers Cédric et Viktor. Ils me répondirent de la même façon. J'hochai également la tête vers Fleur et, en réponse, elle me sourit simplement, mais je pouvais voir sa peur dans ses yeux. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai, tout en devenant plus déterminé et plus concentré à réussir à me sortir de là vivante.

Bientôt, le coup de canon retentit et je croisai une dernière fois les yeux de mon frère avant de faire mon chemin dans le labyrinthe. Les buissons du labyrinthe se refermèrent immédiatement derrière moi et je regardai autour de moi pour remarquer qu'il faisait très sombre et que j'étais dans un passage très étroit. Avec ma baguette brandit devant moi, je m'avançai.

 **Point de vue général :**

Durant ce temps-là et après que la troisième tache fut commencer, deux jeunes sorcières, Hermione et Ginny, courraient à travers les couloirs du château pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey se trouvant au deuxième étage.

Une fois qu'elles atterrirent au deuxième étage par les escaliers principaux, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers l'aile sud de l'étage afin de se retrouver rapidement devant le bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione parvint à déverrouiller la porte de la classe. Aussitôt, les deux sorcières traversèrent la classe et montèrent par la suite l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau privé. Là, Hermione eut un peu plus difficile pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle réussit à accomplir cette tâche au bout d'un certain temps.

 **« Ça donne la chair de poule. »** Commenta Ginny en entrant et en observant autour d'elle.

Effectivement, les murs étaient dépourvus de décoration et ils étaient très sombres. Dans la pièce se trouvait une glace à l'ennemi, divers détecteurs de magie noire et dans le fond de la pièce une grosse malle, tandis que dans le centre était un simple bureau en bois où était posés divers parchemins et autres objets dans un désordre. Il y avait seulement une unique fenêtre.

 **« Ça donne sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je vais surveiller. »** Annonça Ginny en marchant vers la fenêtre, tout en restant concentrer sur la porte.

 **« Durant ce temps, je vais jeter un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. »** L'informa Hermione.

Cela dit, Hermione marcha lentement dans le milieu de la pièce, tout en gardant da baguette dans sa main. Bien vite, elle repéra plusieurs récipients qui avaient l'air d'être vide. En se rapprochant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de bouteille où étaient en général mises des potions. Hermione prit alors une bouteille et la rapprocha de son nez afin de sentir l'odeur de la potion qui avait été dedans.

 **« Isa avait raison… C'est du Polynectar. »** Mentionna Hermione en reposant la petit bouteille, puis de se retourner. **« Gin… Regarde… »** Dit-elle en désignant le coffre occupé à bouger et à émettre des cris étouffés et étranges.

 **« Tu crois que le vrai est dedans ? »** Demanda Ginny en restant à sa place, tout en continuant à surveiller ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

 **« Je le pense, oui. »** Confirma Hermione avant de marcher vers le coffre et de pointer sa baguette, tout en murmurant divers sorts afin de l'ouvrir.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, le couvercle du coffre se releva, puis Hermione pu voir quelque chose dedans. Très vite, elle visa sa baguette à l'intérieur et fit léviter son contenu jusqu'à elle. Hermione ne fut pas surprise lorsque Alastor Maugrey apparu après un instant. Aussitôt, elle le lévita jusqu'à un fauteuil et elle le déposa délicatement dedans.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione et Ginny alternativement.

 **« Je suis Hermione Granger et c'est Ginny Wesley. Nous sommes élèves ici à Poudlard. »** Lui répondit tranquillement Hermione.

 **« Je suis à Poudlard ! »** Dit-il incrédule.

 **« Oui, vous avez été enfermé dans ce coffre depuis un bon moment à ce qu'il semble. Si ce n'avais pas été pour Isa, ayant des soupçons sur votre imposteur, nous aurions jamais su que vous étiez tenu prisonnier. »** Expliqua-t-elle.

 **« Isa ? »** demanda-t-il.

 **« Isabella Potter. »** Répondit Ginny.

 **« Bien sûr. Perspicace et très observatrice. Elle fera un très bon Auror si elle se dirige dans cette direction. »** Fit-il remarquer.

 **« Je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall. »** Dit Ginny en sortant de la pièce.

 **« Qui semble avoir pris votre place d'après vous ? »** Demanda Hermione.

 **« Barty Croupton Junior. »** Répondit-il avec fureur.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais à présent dans ce labyrinthe, mais j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Je marchais et marchais, essayant de trouver le bon chemin et peut-être un indice afin de savoir dans quelle direction je devais aller.

Bientôt, je pu entendre le bruit du vent et j'eus un sentiment de crainte ainsi que d'angoisse s'agrippant à moi en ne voulant pas disparaitre. Aussitôt, j'accélérai mon rythme, tout en gardant mes yeux sur mes alentours afin d'être préparé.

Soudainement, les haies de buissons, faisant le chemin du labyrinthe dans lequel j'étais, se refermèrent derrière moi et, aussi rapidement, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, tout en gardant un œil attentif derrière moi, surveillant les progrès de la fermeture et du piège. Ma respiration était haletante et mon souffle difficile. Plus je courais, plus j'avais l'impression que les murs de haies de ce labyrinthe se refermaient sur moi.

Subitement, je me jetai au sol et renversai par la même occasion une personne. Je regardai vers le bas sur ladite personne et je fus soulagé de voir Cédric. Rapidement, je me dégageai et je l'aidai à se relever. Nous ne pûmes rien faire de plus parce que, soudainement, un sort nous rata de peu. Aussitôt, je poussai Cédric sur le côté avec moi et je visai ma baguette dans la direction d'où nous venions d'être attaqués. Bien vite, je vis Viktor s'avancer, mais je remarquai qu'il semblait différent et pas lui-même. Ses yeux étaient comme hantés.

 **« Merde ! Je pense que Krum est sous l'effet de l'Imperium. »** Murmurais-je à Cédric.

Au même instant, un éclair de lumière rouge illumina le ciel et je sus que Fleur avait abandonné ou avait dû être forcé à le faire.

 **« Que faisons-nous ? »** Demanda Cédric en regardant avec inquiétude nos alentours.

 **« La meilleure chose à faire est de l'assommé pour l'empêcher de nous attaquer. En le faisant, il faut lui faire déclarer forfait ! »** Répondis-je en gardant mes yeux sur Viktor, se rapprochant de plus en plus. **« Stupéfix ! »** Murmurais-je avec force en visant Viktor.

Le sort toucha Viktor en pleine poitrine et il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Aussitôt, je me précipitai vers lui et vérifiai s'il était bien inconscient. Assuré de ce fait, je pointai ma baguette vers le ciel.

 **« PERICULUM ! »** Criais-je, pour ensuite me tourner vers Cédric une fois que les étincelles rouges furent en vue dans le ciel. **« Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! »** Le pressais-je en me relevant et en courant droit devant sans l'attendre.

Aussitôt, une tempête de vent se leva dans le labyrinthe et, quelques instants plus tard, Cédric me rejoignis et, ensemble, nous nous échappâmes du lieu où se trouvait Viktor. Enfin de compte, nous atterrîmes en plein milieu d'un carrefour.

 **« Isa… Regarde ça… »** Me dit Cédric d'une voix inquiète.

Je tournai alors mon attention vers lui, mais j'arrêtai ma question de sortir de ma bouche lorsque je vis une énorme araignée se diriger droit vers nous. Aussi vite, Cédric et moi, nous nous mimes à courir aussi loin que possible de cette bête affreuse.

Au bout d'une longue période à courir, tout en essayant de fuir cette araignée, nous nous rendîmes bien vite compte que nous finîmes par être coincer par la haie du fond. Nous étions complétement piégé par l'araignée.

 **« Il va falloir l'affronter. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Fais attention. C'est vicieux comme bête. »** Murmurais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

 **« Aragna Exumaï. »** Fis-je en visant ma baguette vers la bête.

 **« Expelliarmus. »** Annonça Cédric en même temps.

L'araignée fut alors catapulter vers l'arrière et elle traversa un mur de haie. Aussitôt, la haie derrière nous s'abattit vers le bas et nous pûmes voir le trophée installé dans le centre du terrain entouré de buissons.

 **« Ensemble ? »** Demandais-je avec complicité.

 **« Ensemble. »** Hocha la tête Cédric en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Dès lors, nous marchâmes vers le trophée, tout en restant sur nos gardes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant le trophée et, en même temps, nous touchâmes une poignée. Lorsque notre peau entra en contact avec la coupe, une lumière bleutée commença à briller et je sus que c'était un piège. Je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit ou repousser Cédric parce que, tous les deux, nous fumes entrainer dans un autre endroit.

En fin de compte, nous atterrîmes durement tous les deux sur un sol et je roulai à quelques mètres de Cédric. En relevant la tête, je remarquai que nous nous trouvions dans un cimetière et ce dont mon frère m'avait dit à propos de ses rêves, me revint en mémoire.

Aussitôt, je me relevai en grimaçant et je m'avançai vers Cédric, tout en sortant un objet de ma poche. Comme je l'avais dit, je m'étais préparer et j'avais contacté les Gobelins afin qu'ils m'aident pour mon plan de sauvegarde.

Avant que j'atteigne complétement Cédric, se tenant maintenant debout, j'entendis le craquement d'une brindille et je vis un homme se rapprocher en portant ce qui sembla un bébé ou un petit corps. Je n'en étais pas sûr. Après quelques secondes, je reconnu l'homme. Pettigrow.

 **« Cédric… Prends ça… »** Dis-je d'une voix pressante et urgente en lui tendant l'objet.

 **« Tues le garçon… »** Siffla une voix.

En voyant Pettigrow prendre sa baguette et la viser sur Cédric, je forçai le Galion dans la main de Cédric.

 **« Je suis désolé. C'est pour le mieux. Explique ce qui se passe. C'est un piège. Dis à mon frère que je l'aime. »** Dis-je avec des larmes dans les yeux, comprenant l'ampleur de ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se produire, avant de retirer ma main et de faire un mouvement de baguette.

Avant que Cédric puisse faire quelque chose ou répondre, une lumière commença à émaner de la pièce de monnaie sorcière, puis Cédric disparut, me laissant seul avec Pettigrow. Je déviai alors le sort qu'il m'envoya en me jetant sur le sol, puis je me relevai et je courus me mettre à l'abri derrière une statue proche de moi.

Je m'éloignai de la statue lorsque un morceau dégringolai vers ma tête dû à un sort que venait de jeter Pettigrow et je ne pus aller bien loin puisque, subitement, je fus retenu prisonnière par cette même statue et ma baguette s'envola à quelques mètres de moi. Il fallait que je sorte de là.

De là ou je fus retenu, je pus voir Pettigrow marcher vers un chaudron immense, puis il jeta ce qui était dans ses bras dedans. J'écarquillai les yeux à cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? J'eus immédiatement ma réponse lorsque je le vis faire léviter ce qui semblait être un os, tout en murmurant dans sa barbe. Oh, non ! Un rituel et je pensais savoir ce qu'était la chose dans ses bras plus tôt. Voldemort. Aussitôt, je commençai à me débattre avec plus d'énergie et d'acharnement, mais c'était peine perdue. Par la suite, Pettigrow rangea sa baguette dans son manteau, pour ensuite en sortir un couteau. Pour ma plus grande horreur, il se trancha le bras et je fermai les yeux, tout en ravalant l'envie de vomir.

Soudainement, Pettigrow se tourna vers moi et marcha où j'étais retenu prisonnière en s'approchant de plus en plus. Enfin, il se stoppa devant moi et coupa vivement sur mon avant-bras à l'aide de son couteau, ce qui me fit saigner et la lame du couteau fut recouverte de mon sang. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le chaudron et fit couler le sang dedans. À l'instant où le sang entra en contact avec le contenu du chaudron, je ressentis une fulgurante brulure dans tout mon corps et je résistai difficilement à l'envie de crier en serrant les dents fermement. Au même moment, Pettigrow se recula du chaudron et s'éloigna plus loin, puis le chaudron prit feu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un corps plus ou moins humain se tenait à la place du chaudron. Je devinai rapidement que Voldemort avait repris vie. Eh bien, on n'était pas dans la merde…

Voldemort, dos à moi, se dirigea vers Pettigrow, puis celui-ci lui tendit son bras gauche après lui avoir donné une baguette. Avec celle-ci, il toucha le bras de Pettigrow et, aussitôt, le ciel s'assombrit pour devenir complètement noir et faire apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Je ne devais pas être un génie pour savoir que Voldemort venait de faire appel à certains de ses mangemorts.

Petit à petit, ils apparurent dans des nuages de fumée noire et, bientôt, ils furent rassemblés autour de Voldemort, portant des masques et de longs manteaux noirs.

Finalement, Voldemort se tourna vers moi, puis, lentement, il se rapprocha tout en m'examinant.

 **« Isabella Potter… »** Dit-il d'une voix sifflante. **« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait toi qui serait présente, mais ton cher frère. Frère qui est une légende grâce à un tissu de mensonges, mais… après tout, toi aussi tu es aussi connu que lui. Tu étais présente lorsque mes pouvoirs m'ont été enlevés… Mais la vérité de la perte de mes pouvoirs n'est pas celle que tout le monde connait. Non, en vérité, la seule raison est à cause de l'amour. N'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il sans attendre de répondre. **« Oh, oui… Lorsque la douce Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée pour sauver ses enfants, elle a fait usage d'une très ancienne magie et elle leur a fourni la meilleure des protections. »** Continua-t-il en se baladant dans le cercle.

 **« NE PARLEZ PAS DE MA MERE, ESPECE DE TARE ! »** Criais-je avec rage et des larmes s'écoulant furieusement de mes yeux.

 **« Je ne pouvais pas les toucher physiquement. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais… A présent, grâce à ce rituel, je vais pouvoir le faire. »** Fini-t-il en m'ignorant, pour ensuite apparaitre devant moi et caresser ma joue, tout en penchant sa tête de serpent sur le côté.

 **« Ne me touchez pas ! »** Déclarais-je d'un ton sombre et menaçant en essayant de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de son touché.

Voldemort ne réagit pas. À la place, il se recula et me libéra d'un coup de baguette. Je tombai alors sur mes genoux et sur me mains. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me reprendre parce que j'appelai à moi ma baguette.

 **« Accio baguette. »** Fis-je dans un murmure à peine audible, tout en observant mes alentours.

Tout comme je repérai le Portoloin pas très loin de moi, ma baguette vola dans ma main et, immédiatement, je me redressai dans une position debout, tout en la brandissant sur Voldemort. Il se contenta simplement de me regarder curieusement. En fin de compte, il visa sa baguette sur moi.

 **« Endoloris ! »** Dit-il simplement, presque dans l'ennui, et je l'esquivai rapidement avec agilité.

 **« Stupéfix ! »** Répliquais-je, mais il le détourna.

 **« Endoloris ! »** Fit-il aussitôt, mais, cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas assez rapide et le maléfice me toucha.

Je tombai alors à genoux en ressentant une douleur mentale, comme si j'étais poignardé par des milliers de couteau. Quelques gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, mais j'essayai tout de même de limiter les sons sortants de mes lèvres en serrant les dents et en essayant de combattre les effets.

 **« Mmh… Je pari que tes parents devraient être fier de toi… »** Déclara-t-il en réduisant l'effet du maléfice. **« Je vais vous tuer toi et ton frère… Je vais vous tuer douloureusement… »** Annonça-t-il en souriant d'une manière complétement malade, faisant rire ses mangemorts.

 **« Et moi, je vais vous faire retourner à l'enfer d'où vous venez. Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que je vous laisse approcher mon frère, espèce de malade ! »** Grognais-je farouchement.

Difficilement, je me relevai en ayant mes jambes étant bancales, mais je tins bon. Aussitôt, Voldemort révisa sa baguette sur moi.

 **« Sectumsempra ! »** Annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, je mis en place un bouclier, mais le sort passa tout de même dans un effet amoindri et je sentis ma joue être tranchée, tout comme ma cuisse et mon épaule. Je sifflai à la douleur subite, mais je n'y pris pas compte.

 **« Avada Kedavra. »** Déclara-t-il ensuite sans attendre avec détermination.

 **« Expelliarmus ! »** Rétorquais-je aussi vite avec force.

Un jet vert sorti de sa baguette, tandis qu'un rouge sorti de la mienne et ils se rejoignirent, combattant l'autre avec acharnement. Un instant plus tard, un halo de lumière blanche apparu de nulle part, puis je vis les fantômes de mes parents.

 **« Ma chérie… Quand le lien rompt, cours aussi vite que tu le peux. Tu n'auras que quelques secondes ! »** Déclara la voix urgente de mon père, me faisant avoir les larmes aux yeux.

En réponse, j'hochai la tête, tout en puisant dans mes forces pour maintenir la connexion de ma baguette contre celle de Voldemort. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait du mal à tenir.

 **« Brise le lien… Maintenant ! »** Cria ma mère.

Aussitôt, je fis ce qu'elle dit et courus au plus vite vers le trophée en ignorant ce qui se passait autour de moi avec les fantômes de mes parents et du gardien distrayant les mangemorts et Voldemort. Avant que je prenne le Portoloin en main, je visai ma baguette sur Pettigrow, se cachant dans un coin comme un lâche.

 **« STUPEFIX ! ACCIO PETTIGROW ! »** Criais-je à la suite, puis, l'instant suivant, son corps inconscient vint à moi.

Je mis alors une main sur lui et l'autre sur le Portoloin. Aussitôt, je sentis les effets et le cimetière disparut de ma vue pour faire apparaitre un tunnel de couleurs diverses et de lieux.

Un moment plus tard, je retombai durement sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch avec mon corps sur Pettigrow. Immédiatement, je me redressai, le gelai et l'attachai avec des cordes. L'instant d'après, Dumbledore et Rogue coururent vers moi avec Harry et Ron à leur suite. Lorsque Dumbledore fut proche, je me dégageais de Pettigrow, le dévoilant de tout le monde. Dumbledore ainsi que le Ministre, venant d'apparaitre, s'immobilisèrent sous le choc, tandis que Rogue me débarrassa de Pettigrow.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant moi et en me regardant dans les yeux.

 **« C'était- … C'était un piège. »** Commençais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

 **« Monsieur Diggory nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avant que vous lui donniez le Portoloin et qu'il apparaisse ici. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Bien. Après cela, Pettigrow a pratiqué un rituel que, je suppose, est de magie noire. Il a utilisé mon sang. Ensuite, Voldemort a repris vie dans un corps plus ou moins humain et je l'ai affronté avant de revenir ici et de m'emparer de Pettigrow. »** Fis-je d'une respiration haletante. **« Vous me croyez… N'est-ce pas ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien sûr que nous le faisons, surtout avec la présence de Peter Pettigrow. »** Intervint Fudge.

 **« Vous allez donc pouvoir voir tout ce qui s'est passé ainsi que la preuve qu'il est le vrai traitre. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents ont été découverts. J'espère que vous allez faire le nécessaire pour innocenter les innocents qui paient des crimes qu'ils n'ont jamais commis. »** Dis-je en tournant mon regard sur lui.

 **« Nous allons faire tout le nécessaire lorsque nous aurons toutes les preuves et que nous aurons visualisé tous les souvenirs de Peter Pettigrow. »** Déclara-t-il.

 **« Vous êtes blessé, Miss Potter… Vous saignez. Il faut vous soignez. »** Intervint Dumbledore en m'aidant à me relever et à me soutenir lorsque mes jambes flanchèrent.

Aussitôt, je sentis une autre paire de bras et je vis mon frère me tenir. Un instant suivant, d'autres bras rejoignirent et je pus voir Ron m'aider. Je souris en remerciement. Ils m'aidèrent alors à marcher jusqu'à la sortie du terrain, mais nous fumes arrêter par Cédric qui vint me prendre dans ses bras et me porter.

 **« Tu as sauvé ma vie en m'envoyant loin. Merci. »** Dit-il en me fixant, tout en commençant à marcher sous les exclamations.

 **« Ils ont trouvés le vrai Alastor. Il est à l'infirmerie. Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda Harry sur le côté droit de Cédric, tandis que Ron était à sa gauche et que Dumbledore et le premier ministre suivait à l'arrière avec Rogue trainant Pettigrow sans ménagement.

 **« Plus tard. »** Murmurais-je en sentant mes yeux s'alourdirent.

XXX

 **« Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir ? »** Demandais-je une énième fois.

 **« Comme je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, Miss Potter… Il faut que vous vous rétablissiez et que vous repreniez des forces. Votre système a été endommagé par le sortilège Doloris, surtout avec la quantité de temps que vous l'avez subi d'après ce que vous m'avez dit. Vous avez de la chance d'en être sortis vivante. »** M'expliqua Pomfresh en se rapprochant de mon lit dans lequel j'étais.

 **« Je sais tout ça, Madame Pomfresh… C'est juste que je m'ennui ici. Est-ce que des séquelles vont rester à ma jambe ? Pourrais-je encore voler ? »** Demandais-je avec crainte.

 **« Vous garderez une cicatrice au niveau de votre jambe et de votre bras, mais pas au visage. La plaie n'était pas aussi profonde grâce au bouclier. Soyez soulagé, vous pourrez encore faire du Quidditch et voler. En attendant que vous sortiez, laissez votre jambe immobile. Le sort de magie noire qui a été utilisé a failli toucher un os. Si vous voulez, je peux aller faire chercher votre frère. »** Dit-elle avec compassion.

 **« S'il vous plait. »** Fis-je avec une moue suppliante.

Une semaine depuis la fin du tournoi, une semaine depuis le retour de Voldemort et une semaine depuis que j'étais coincé dans cette fichue infirmerie. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cet endroit, je n'en avais plus qu'assez. Si je restais encore, j'allais devenir dingue. J'allais littéralement exploser. Bien sûr, j'avais des visites, mais, à la fin de la journée, j'étais toujours dans ce lit inconfortable.

Durant mon séjour dans cette charmante salle, le premier ministre accompagné de Dumbledore était venu me rendre visite afin que je leur raconte plus en détails ce qui s'était passé lors de ma confrontation avec Voldemort. Il allait s'en dire que je m'étais fait un plaisir de leur raconter tout. J'avais également demandé au sujet de Sirius et de Pettigrow. Au final et d'après ce que m'avait informé Fudge, Sirius allait avoir droit à un procès avant d'être innocenter. Apparemment, c'était la procédure. J'avais aussi donné une copie de mes souvenirs au premier ministre afin qu'il les examine.

Finalement, je pris ma baguette dans ma main depuis la petite table à côté de moi, puis je commençai à passer mon temps en invoquant de petits oiseaux en papier et des pétales de roses blanches.

J'avais l'irrésistible envie d'enlever le pansement recouvrant une partie de ma cuisse à cause de la profonde cicatrice. Au niveau de mon épaule, je n'avais pas un pansement, mais Pomfresh devait encore mettre de la crème afin d'aider à ce que je cicatrise.

Regardant sur mes côtés et mes alentours, je me penchai avec ma main tendue afin de découvrir ma blessure de ma cuisse afin de voir où la guérison en était, mais avant que puisse aller bien loin, une main rugueuse m'en empêcha. Je sursautai surprise, tout en brandissant ma baguette pour constater qu'il s'agissait seulement du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci me regarda avec désapprobation quant à ce que je comptais faire, mais aussi avec un sourcil froncé pour ma baguette le menaçant.

 **« Quoi ? Vaut mieux être préparé ! »** Fis-je en haussant des épaules en réponse.

 **« Joli sort… »** Me complimenta-t-il en relâchant ma main et en regardant les oiseaux tourbillonnant autour de ma tête. **« Vous devez laisser ce bandage. Il faut que la crème entre dans vos tissus afin que ça cicatrice. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de magie noire et que vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de cette plaie en particulier. Je suis heureux que je connaissais le contre sort. »** Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

 **« Comment êtes-vous venu à créer ce sort ? Je sais que vous avez été un mangemort et tout, mais ce sort… il est mortel et horrible. »** Demandais-je avec précaution, ne voulant pas le brusquer ou l'offenser.

 **« Lorsque je l'ai créé, c'était une époque sombre où je pensais que les idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient correctes, mais après - … après que votre mère est morte ce jour-là, tout à changer. J'ai arrêté d'être un mangemort ce jour-là… Revenons sur le sujet principal… Je n'ai pas eu de choix que de créer ce sort. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais été torturé par de diverses façons. Après que j'ai arrêté d'être un mangemort, j'ai travaillé durement sur l'obtention du contre sort. Il m'a fallu très longtemps pour aboutir à un résultat satisfaisant. J'avoue, je dois encore y travailler parce que comme vous pouvez en témoigner vous-même, après l'attaque de ce sort, il en reste des traces lorsque les plaies et coupures ont été trop profondes. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que je suis le créateur de ce sort ? »** Répondit-il en me regardant avec attention tout au long.

 **« Non. Imaginez un peu la réaction qu'aurait eue mon frère… »** Fis-je avec un sourire. **« Je suis désolé. »** Dis-je tout d'un coup.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il incrédule.

 **« Comme vous le savez, à mes 17ans, j'ai reçu quelques journaux appartenant à mon père. Certains d'entre eux révèlent des périodes qu'il n'a pas été très fier. Dans ces périodes, vous avez été quelques fois mentionné et je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vous a fait et comment il vous a traité, mais aussi humilier. Je ne peux pas dire que ça va faire une grande différence parce que je ne peux pas changer le passé avec des mots. Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous si méprisant et si injuste avec mon frère ? Il ne vous a jamais rien fait. La seule chose dont il est coupable, c'est d'être une copie de notre père, mais… Ne le suis-je pas aussi ? Pourquoi le traitez-vous ainsi que moi non ? Vous ne lui avez jamais donné la chance de se prouver, de prouver ses valeurs. Vous l'avez immédiatement jugé et vous l'avez comparé à notre père. Vous savez… D'après ce que j'ai appris, mon frère est beaucoup plus comme notre mère. Il est aussi intelligent qu'elle. Seulement, il ne le montre pas à cause des Dursley. Lorsque nous étions à l'école moldu, il avait toujours des bonnes notes, mais lorsque nous rentrions chez eux et que Vernon voyait qu'Harry ou bien moi, nous avions de meilleurs notes que Dudley, nous étions pratiquement battu. Bien souvent, j'ai pris les coups pour mon frère. Merlin seul sait ce qui lui est arrivé lorsque je n'étais pas là pour le protéger. Ce fut pourquoi dans ma première année, j'ai demandé à McGonagall qui était ma marraine et mon parrain. Elle m'a juste dit le nom de ma marraine. J'ai alors contacté Andromède et je lui ai demandé de protéger mon frère. De ce que je sais, elle est allée chez les Dursley et elle a placé un sort sur Harry afin de vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais elle les a aussi menacés. Elle voulait me prendre avec elle et m'élever, mais elle n'aurait pas pu prendre Harry n'étant pas la tutrice. Je ne voulais pas laisser Harry tout seul alors je suis resté afin de le protéger. Elle a été la seule à m'aider parce que Dumbledore refusait. Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi je méprise cet homme ? Si ce n'avait pas été pour Andromède, mon frère serait peut-être mort de la main de ces moldus immondes. C'est les pires qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde.»** Demandais-je avec incompréhension.

 **« Je ne savais pas tout cela. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il m'a dit que vous ne vouliez rien à faire avec moi et, moi, je pensais qu'il disait la vérité, donc je l'ai cru. »** Dit-il avec remords et regrets peints sur son visage.

 **« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai pris la tutelle de mon frère lorsque je le pouvais. Les Gobelins m'ont même informé que Dumbledore avait essayé de se faire passer pour mon frère et moi afin de prendre de l'argent dans nos coffres réservés avec nos fonds jusqu'à nous atteignions nos 17ans. Bien entendu, Dumbledore ne savait pas que nos parents avaient pris des précautions pour ce genre de situation. »** Murmurais-je avec un sourire béat. **« C'est surtout mon père qui a pris toutes les précautions, surtout avec la fortune de la famille Potter. »** Ajoutais-je en secouant la tête. **« Je pense que Dumbledore prenait mon père pour un imbécile. »** Terminais-je sombrement.

 **« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille… Je suis soulagé et heureux que vous m'avez laissé une chance. »** Répondit-il avec un bref sourire.

 **« Vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Ça vous va bien. »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois. **« J'ai eu une sérieuse conversation avec Drago l'autre fois. Il est même venu me visiter. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpent et un Lion puissent s'entendre… »** Dit-il dramatiquement.

 **« Vous savez… J'ai du Serpentard en moi. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau ne savait pas où me mettre. Il hésitait parce que, pour lui, j'appartenais dans les quatre maisons. Finalement, il m'a demandé où aller. J'ai juste suivis la tradition Potter. »** Dis-je en haussant des épaules et en grimaçant lorsque je sentis un élancement douloureux dans ma jambes.

 **« C'est vrai… Vous êtes aussi rusée, intelligente et déterminée qu'un Serpentard. Vous appartenez aussi à Gryffondor pour votre courage, votre loyauté, votre audace ainsi que votre force d'esprit. Vous avez prouvez que vous faites partie des deux maisons lors de ce tournoi. Ce que vous avez fait pour sauver la vie de Diggory, c'était ingénieux et rusé. Il fallait y penser. »** Se mit-il d'accord.

 **« J'avais un pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire. J'ai donc pris les devants en me préparant à toute éventualité. Quelques jours avant la troisième tâche, Harry a eu un de ces rêves qu'il avait depuis un moment. C'était encore le même. J'ai donc contacté les Gobelins afin qu'ils me fassent un Portoloin d'urgence avec la destination de Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas le faire avec le Ministère parce que, comme moi, vous savez comment ils sont. Au moment où Cédric et moi, nous avons atterrit dans ce cimetière, j'ai compris que les rêves d'Harry n'étaient pas de simples rêves, surtout lorsque j'ai vu Pettigrow portant cette chose. J'ai agi sur l'instinct et j'ai forcé le Portoloin à Cédric. Je savais qu'il allait mourir s'il restait là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le faisais. C'était un peu comme une intuition et, en général, elles ne me trompent jamais. »** Expliquais-je. **« Je ne sais pas si vous allez me prendre pour une folle ou pas, mais… A un moment donné, lorsque j'étais en duel avec Voldemort… Il s'est produit un phénomène étrange. »** Murmurais-je, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer.

 **« Qu'en est-il ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement en se penchant en avant dans sa chaise.

 **« En plein milieu de l'affrontement, il y a eu cette lumière blanche apparaissant de nulle part et nous entourant. Après cela, il y a eu - … les fantômes de mes parents sont apparus et ils m'ont parlé. Leurs fantômes m'ont aidé à m'échapper du cimetière. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait aussi ce gardien que Voldemort a tué. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. »** Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante et des larmes dans les yeux, encore troublé par ce fait.

 **« Je vous crois. La magie peut accomplir beaucoup de miracles. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel évènement, mais peut-être que c'est parce que vous étiez en danger de mort et qu'ils ont toujours été présent dans votre cœur. Tout le monde sait que votre cœur est pur. Je pense que c'est grâce à cela que vous avez pu voir vos parents. Lorsque vous aimez, c'est avec tout votre cœur et votre âme. Ces deux choses ont surement invoqués vos parents. Concernant le gardien, je pense que c'est parce c'est là qu'il est mort et qu'il voulait vous aider. Ces trois personnes sont les dernières que Voldemort a tuées. Ça peut être pour différentes raisons, mais nous ne le saurons jamais avec certitude. En avez-vous parlez avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »** Répondit-il.

 **« Non. Je compte en parler avec mon frère. Je ne lui cache rien, mais je n'ai pas encore été totalement seule avec lui pour le faire. Je veux que nous soyons seulement tous les deux. »** Dis-je à titre informatif.

 **« Très bien. Je vais y aller. Je dois travailler sur plusieurs potions et refaire le stock de Pompom. Bonne journée. »** Dit-il en se levant et avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

 **Deux jours plus tard :**

Enfin j'étais sorti de cette infirmerie. Pomfresh voulait me garder, mais avec mon insistance et la promesse que j'allais continuer le traitement, elle avait fini par céder. Je boitais légèrement de ma blessure à la jambe, mais d'après Pomfresh, ça allait passer.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour où les élèves étaient à Poudlard. En ce moment, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle afin de manger le petit déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la salle, je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre des applaudissements à mon entrée ainsi que de voir Harry à côté d'Hermione. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que j'avais été à l'infirmerie. Ron boudait encore un peu à ce sujet, mais il le respectait. Très vite, j'allai m'assoir à coté de Ron et en face de mon frère qui me fit un grand sourire. Du coin de mon œil, je vis Dumbledore se lever de son siège et je savais qu'il était sur le point de prendre la parole.

 **« Comme vous le savez tous… Le tournoi des trois sorciers a failli tourner au drame. Nous avons failli perdre deux brillants sorciers faisant partie de cette école. Monsieur Diggory et Miss Potter. Miss Potter en particulier. Elle a sauvé et épargner Monsieur Diggory en se sacrifiant et en se mettant en danger en sachant la probabilité qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir parmi nous ainsi qu'à son frère. Ces évènements qui ont failli causer la mort de non seulement Monsieur Diggory, mais aussi de Miss Potter, ne sont pas de simples coïncidences. Le Ministère ne souhaite pas que je vous le dise, mais je pense que chacun d'entre vous a le droit de connaitre la vérité, chacun de vous a le droit d'être préparé à ce qui va nous attendre. En effet, un sorcier très sombre est de retour, un sorcier qui a été très redouté et qui a semé beaucoup de terreur. Un sorcier du nom de Lord Voldemort. »** Annonça-t-il, provoquant les halètements choqués ainsi que terrifiés.

 **« Il ne sait pas encore être plus dramatique. »** Roulais-je des yeux en mettant un morceau de baguette de ma bouche.

 **« Il a raison… Tout le monde a droit de savoir ce qui se passe. »** Déclara Hermione avec son air je-sais-tout.

 **« Je ne dis pas le contraire, Hermione… Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il y a d'autres moyens. Tu sais… il n'est pas un saint. Tout le contraire en fait. Dumbledore est un manipulateur et un menteur. Avant, j'étais comme toi. Je pensais que c'était un homme bon et tout ce qui va avec, mais il ne l'est pas. Je me suis réveillé lorsque j'ai atteint mes 17ans et que j'ai vu la vérité devant mes yeux. Lorsque je l'ai vu écrite dans le testament de mes parents. Il n'avait aucun droit sur la vie de mon frère ou moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous placer dans une famille de moldue lorsqu'il y avait d'autres possibilités. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Hermione. Tu as vécu dans une famille aimante et tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. »** Contrais-je avant de me lever de la table et de marcher vers les grandes portes afin de sortir de là et d'aller prendre l'air.

J'étais navré de m'en être prise ainsi à Hermione, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Il y avait toujours un juste milieu. Une personne ne pouvait pas avoir que des qualités. Elle avait aussi des défauts. Personne n'était parfait et Dumbledore ne faisait pas l'exception à la règle. Je savais que c'était un grand homme et qu'il était respecté par beaucoup, mais il restait tout de même un homme égoïste et manipulateur. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était avant tout pour lui-même.

Une question que je me posais sans cesse dans ma tête depuis ma conversation avec le professeur Rogue… Enfin, Severus comme il préférait que je l'appelle maintenant que je n'étais plus son élève. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il aidé lui et pas Sirius ? Il avait fait prouvé que Severus n'était pas un mangemort, mais… Avait-il fait de même avec Sirius ? La réponse était non. Il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Pourtant, il aurait pu étant donné qu'il avait un siège assez important au Magenmagot. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu afin d'au moins proposer un procès ou que l'on utilise soit le Veritaserum, soit la Legilimancie. Comment peut-on laisser un homme innocent pourrir à Azkaban durant toutes ces années sans rien faire en sachant que celui-ci était innocent? Il était encore pire que Remus Lupin pour avoir abandonné son amitié avec Sirius. Ces deux hommes me dégoutaient et me répugnaient, surtout Dumbledore parce que j'avais vu en lui une figure familiale. J'avais cru le connaitre, mais il avait bien caché son jeu.

La pensée de cet autre homme me fit secouer la tête en même temps que je marchais vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je savais que j'étais un peu injuste avec Remus, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais amère qu'il avait mis autant d'années d'amitié aux oubliettes comme si elle n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas être aussi en colère qu'envers Dumbledore puisque je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. J'étais surtout déçu qu'il ne se fût pas battu plus que ça pour Sirius ou bien pour Harry ainsi que moi. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour être dans nos vies.

Sirius et moi avions un peu parlé à ce sujet lorsque j'étais à mon appartement durant mon absence de Poudlard lors du tournoi. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas si un jour son amitié avec Remus ne sera jamais la même comme autrefois, comme l'époque où mon père était encore vivant. Sirius ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais je pouvais voir la douleur qu'avait provoquée l'abandon de Remus. Je trouvais ça normal étant donné la vie qu'il avait eu dans sa famille. Il avait toujours été méprisé par sa mère, par sa famille pour avoir d'autres croyances. Mon père avait été l'une des rares personnes à l'accueillir sans jugement. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction qu'avait eue Remus étant donné que lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, Sirius avait été présent pour lui.

Finalement, j'entrai sur le terrain, puis je me dirigeai vers les gradins et je m'installai sur l'un d'eux, tout en regardant le terrain avec nostalgie et mélancolie. Ça allait vraiment me manquer de ne plus faire du Quidditch avec mon équipe. J'adorais voler. C'était une seconde nature.

 **« Tu sembles en colère ? »** Dit une voix masculine avec un accent.

Aussitôt, je tournai la tête pour voir Viktor approcher, puis s'assoir à côté de moi.

 **« À vrai dire… Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir avec tout ce qui vient de se passer. C'est très déroutant. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécue dans la crainte, tout en protégeant mon frère. Là, j'ai vu ma pire crainte se réaliser devant mes yeux. Il est de retour et je ne sais même pas quoi en penser. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il paie pour avoir tué mes parents et tous les autres, mais j'ai aussi envie qu'il disparaisse. J'ai envie de vivre une vie normale pour une fois sans devoir regarder par-dessus mon épaule à chaque coin de rue. J'ai peur, mais pas seulement pour moi. Je suis terrifié pour mon frère. Je sais que la personne que ce taré veut, c'est lui. Moi, j'aurais dû mourir avec mes parents. Je n'ai été qu'un dommage collatéral parce que ma mère m'a aussi protégé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon frère est la seule personne qui me reste. Est-ce que je demande trop de vivre une vie sans drame, sans toutes ces histoires ? »** Déclarais-je après avoir trouvé les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

 **« Dans un sens, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et ce que tu dois vivre… J'ai moi-même perdu mon père à cause des mangemorts. Mon père ne voulait pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tard, il y avait une invasion dans notre maison et mon père a été torturé puis tué. J'étais encore petit. Juste avant qu'ils arrivent, mon père a demandé à ma mère de me prendre et de nous cacher dans une chambre secrète qui avait été construite un peu plus tôt. Les elfes de maisons étaient avec nous. Je pense que mon père savait qu'ils allaient venir après lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais ça a changé ma mère. Ça l'a brisé. Elle n'a jamais plus aimé. Le seul homme était mon père et il est mort en nous protégeant. Je ne vis pas dans la crainte autant que toi, mais je suis inquiet, qu'un jour, ça recommence et qu'ils s'attaquent une nouvelle fois à nous. »** Murmura-t-il avec un regard lointain.

 **« Je suis désolé pour la perte de ton père, mais tu dois te dire qu'au moins, il te reste ta mère et que tu n'es pas seul. »** Dis-je avec des larmes aux yeux dans la tristesse pour ce qu'il avait vécu.

 **« J'ai peut-être de la chance par rapport à d'autres. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir attaqué et ton ami, Cédric. »** Fit-il en souriant un peu plus franchement.

 **« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais contrôlé par une source extérieure. Tu ne pouvais le savoir. Tu étais sous l'Impérium. Très peu de personne arrive à le combattre. »** Le rassurais-je en posant une main sur la sienne qui était sur son genou.

 **« Tu es l'une de ces personnes à ce que je sais. Tu as également été soumis à ce sortilège impardonnable, mais il n'a eu aucun effet sur toi. »** Affirma-t-il.

 **« Si, il a eu ses effets, mais j'ai su ne pas montrer ma douleur à cet enfoiré. C'est aussi peut-être parce que j'ai appris à me protéger au fil des ans. J'ai une forte volonté et une grande force de caractère. Je n'ai pas eu l'enfance la plus heureuse. Je n'étais pas dans un foyer aimant. J'étais vu comme un paria. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis aussi protectrice de mon frère. Depuis toute petite, j'ai appris à le protéger des autres. Bien souvent, j'étais puni à sa place parce que je refusais qu'il soit touché de toute sorte de manière. »** Déclarais-je en regardant devant moi, tout en me mordant la lèvre, me reprochant silencieusement d'en avoir trop dit. Tout compte fait, je ne le connaissais pas tellement, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me faisais lui faire confiance sans doute ou hésitation.

 **« Lorsque tu dis que tu étais puni… tu veux dire que tu étais battu ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une voix prudente.

 **« Oui, je l'ai été jusqu'à mes onze ans lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Une fois que j'ai été ici, j'étais curieuse de savoir qui j'étais. Pourquoi étais-je si célèbre avec mon frère ? La famille moldue dans laquelle j'étais toutes ces années, a toujours prétendue que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, que celle-ci avait explosé. Ce fut grâce à Hagrid que j'ai su une partie de la vérité. Je voulais savoir, alors j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a révélé tout ce qui s'était passé ainsi que qui était ma marraine. J'avais peur pour la sécurité de mon frère alors je suis entré en contact avec elle. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Après cela, la famille de moldus dans laquelle mon frère et moi étions, n'a plus jamais osé me toucher ou mon frère. Cependant, j'en garde certaines cicatrices. »** L'informais-je en me tournant vers lui.

 **« Personne d'autre ne t'a aidé ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« J'ai demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a dit que si je faisais tout cela, c'était pour attirer l'attention. Hors, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème à part si j'ai été provoqué et peut-être lorsque je joue quelques tours avec les jumeaux Wesley pour l'amusement, mais ça n'avait jamais été rien de bien méchant. Enfin, peut-être que Malfoy et sa bande ont souvent été pris pour cible, mais ils le cherchaient en s'attaquant à mon frère. J'ai aussi souvent été dans quelques bagarres aves Malfoy et je l'ai frappé à quelques reprises, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je demandais l'attention. »** Fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **« L'heure du retour s'approche. J'espère que nous allons rester en contact. »** Dit-il, changeant subtilement de sujet en entendant le ton amer que j'utilisais à l'évocation de ce cher Dumbledore, tout en se levant et en me tendant la main afin de m'aider à faire de même.

 **« Merci. J'ai une chose à te demander. Pourrais-tu signer un autographe pour Ron, le meilleur ami de mon frère. Il est fan de toi. »** Souris-je innocemment.

 **« Bien sûr. Je le ferais et je te l'enverrais. »** Dit-il durant que l'on descendait les gradins. **« Alors… Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 **« Je ne sais pas. J'hésite entre être Auror ou professeur de Défense. »** Dis-je simplement en mettant mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean, car j'étais habillé de façon moldue. **« Et toi ? Vas-tu continuer dans le Quidditch ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Surement. J'aime voyager et découvrir de nouveaux endroits. En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. Tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que les liens familiaux, les liens du sang étaient plus fort que tout. »** Dit-il avec un sourire et des yeux lumineux.

 **« J'ai aussi été ravi de faire ta connaissance et nous allons rester en contact. »** Dis-je en souriant à mon tour et en le serrant dans mes bras une fois que nous fumes arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du château. **« Je vais devoir te laisser… »** Ajoutais-je avec regret en m'écartant de lui. **« …mais je dois aller parler à Dumbledore à propos de certaines choses. Je dois également aller voir le professeur McGonagall afin de lui parler d'autres. »** Terminais-je en m'excusant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, ma marque de fabrique à moi, puis de me tourner et de marcher en direction de l'escalier principal.

XXX

Après avoir dit le mot de passe aux Gargouilles et après avoir monté l'escalier en colimaçon, je frappai à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore demandant l'entrée. Très vite, celle-ci s'ouvrit. J'entrai donc pour voir Dumbledore installé à son bureau travaillant sur certains parchemins.

 **« Ahhhh, Isabella… Quelle surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement, tout en m'invitant à m'assoir d'un geste de sa main.

 **« Eh bien, professeur - … »** Commençais-je, mais il m'interrompit aussitôt.

 **« Je ne suis plus votre directeur, Isabella… Appelez-moi, Albus. »** Dit-il sereinement, tout en me regardant par-dessus ses verres de lunettes.

 **« Disons que j'ai tellement eu l'habitude de vous appeler ainsi depuis si longtemps que ça reste, mais je vais essayer… Albus… Voilà, je voulais savoir ce qui va arriver maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Je suppose que la protection d'Harry va être intensifiée. »** Déclarais-je en le regardant de façon à lui montrer que je n'allais pas prendre ses conneries ou ses mensonges.

 **« Je constate que vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi. »** Dit-il à regret.

 **« Et j'ai mes raisons. »** Répliquais-je aussi vite.

 **« Bien entendu. J'ai décidé de recréer l'Ordre du Phénix. »** M'informa-t-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil et en mettant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

 **« C'est l'organisation qui existait lors du premier règne de Voldemort… N'est-ce pas ? »** Demandais-je pour confirmation.

 **« Comment le savez-vous ? »** Me questionna-t-il.

 **« Les journaux de mon père. Il en a parlé dedans. »** Répondis-je honnêtement, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Après tout, ça ne le concernait en rien.

 **« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais réunir toutes les personnes susceptibles d'y adhérer. Le problème demeure dans le fait que nous devrions trouver un endroit où pourra avoir lieu les réunions. »** Réfléchit-il.

 **« L'adhésion est à partir de quel âge ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« L'âge légal. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

 **« J'y suis. »** Dis-je avec assurance.

 **« Très bien. Je ne m'en serais pas douter autrement. »** Sourit-il avec bienveillance.

 **« Concernant la protection de votre frère lorsqu'il est avec vous, je ne pense pas qu'il y a de problème étant donné que je suis sûr que vous avez fait en sorte que votre maison est sécurisée le plus hautement possible. »** Commença-t-il.

 **« En effet, j'ai fait appel aux Gobelins pour cette tâche. »** Confirmais-je en me retenant de sourire béatement en voyant son visage pâlir à l'annonce que je faisais des affaires avec les gobelins. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il se doute que je connaissais tout à propos de ses secrets et toutes ses manipulations.

 **« C'est ce que je pensais. Lorsqu'il reviendra à Poudlard ainsi que les autres élèves, les protections seront plus élevées, mais je vais aussi faire appel à une équipe d'Aurors. Étant donné que le Ministère a la preuve du retour de Voldemort, il sera plus facile d'agir. »** Continua-t-il.

 **« C'est acceptable. Cependant, je vais demander l'aide d'Alastor afin de m'aider à former Harry. Je veux qu'il soit préparé à toute éventualité si je ne suis pas présente et qu'il se fait attaquer. J'ai également deux informations que j'ai recueillies durant cette période du tournoi où j'étais dans château. Premièrement… Viktor Krum et sa mère ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort. Les mangemorts ont tués son père. Ils pourraient aider pour l'Ordre. Deuxièmement… J'ai eu une conversation l'autre fois avec Drago Malfoy. Comme Andromède et Sirius, il est du côté de la lumière. Je vous le dit… Maintenant, vous en faite ce que vous voulez, mais, pour moi, il doit être protégé de sa famille. Encore plus maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort. Je l'ai vu à visage découvert. »** Déclarais-je avec sérieux et gravité dans la voix.

 **« Merci. »** Dit-il simplement.

 **« Encore une dernière chose… Je pense que les Diggory ainsi que les Tonks et la grand-mère Londubat pourraient tout aussi bien rejoindre l'Ordre. C'est juste une suggestion. »** Dis-je en me levant et en marchant vers la porte, mais je fus arrêter par Fumseck qui vint se poser sur mon épaule et fouiner mon cou.

 **« Il vous a toujours apprécié… Je pense même qu'il le fait plus qu'avec moi. »** Déclara Dumbledore avec amusement.

 **« Peut-être parce qu'il appartenait en premier lieu à Godric Gryffondor et que les Potter lui sont liés. »** Répondis-je avec nonchalance sans le regarder, mais en concentrant mon attention sur Fumseck, tout en caressant ses belles plumes rouge et or.

 **« Vous avez sans doute raison. »** Dit-il avec une mine contrite en réalisant que je l'avais pris au piège et que j'avais découvert la vérité sur ma famille.

XXX

Au bout d'une bonne heure supplémentaire, je sortis du bureau de Minerva avec un grand sourire satisfait pour la conversation que nous venions d'avoir concernant mon avenir professionnel. J'allai alors vers les dortoirs afin de trouver mon frère afin de l'avertir que j'allais l'attendre à la gare de King's Cross, mais dans la partie magique. En effet, il fallait que j'aille d'abord chercher toutes mes affaires dans mon appartement à Pré-au-Lard afin que nous puissions nous rendre directement dans notre maison. Sirius, quant à lui, était partit un peu avant la troisième tache à cause du nombre de personnes faisant partie du Ministère qui seraient présentes pour la tache finale.

En plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il le faisait et je devais dire que ça blessait. Pour l'instant, j'allais laisser tomber, mais si ça continuait, j'allais le confronter.

XXX

Enfin, le Poudlard Express venait de partir avec mon frère et les autres élèves de Poudlard. Je me retournai alors sur mes talons et je rejoignis le chemin menant au village de Pré-au-Lard où se situait également mon appartement. Je pourrais aller à mon appartement en transplanant, mais je préférais marcher et profiter de la ballade.


	10. Chapter 10

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 10.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Depuis que nous étions arrivés dans notre maison, j'avais laissé Harry profiter de son temps libre. Après deux semaines, je décidai de lui parler de sa future formation. J'en avais d'ailleurs parlé à Alastor et il était d'accord avec moi.

 **« Harry ? »** Demandais-je après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre et en m'avançant dans la pièce.

 **« Oui ? »** Demanda-t-il à son tour en levant les yeux de son bouquin de métamorphose.

 **« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose… »** Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, tout en étendant mes jambes en croisant mes chevilles et en mettant mes mains derrière moi. **« Bien entendu, si mon idée ne te plait pas, dis-le moi. »** Continuais-je.

 **« Très bien… Dis-moi… »** M'invita-t-il en se retournant sur sa chaise afin de se retrouver à cheval, tout en posant ses bras sur le haut du dossier avec sa tête posée sur ses bras.

 **« Je te propose de te former à te battre. Tu seras formé par moi, mais aussi par Alastor et sans doute aussi par Sirius lorsqu'il viendra. Je veux que tu sois préparé et que tu puisses te défendre au cas où je ne suis pas présente avec toi. Je ne serais pas toujours là étant donné que je vais faire partie de l'Ordre que Dumbledore est en train de reconstruire. »** Commençais-je.

 **« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'Ordre ? »** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation qui a été créée par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre. Comme tu t'en doute, c'est pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il reste que très peu de membres d'origine. L'Ordre n'a pas été encore reconstitué, mais nous y arrivons. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Bien. Dans quelle branche je vais être formé ? »** Demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

 **« À peu près dans toutes les branches que tu vois déjà lorsque tu es à Poudlard, mais dans une manière un peu plus poussée. Dans la plupart, je vais t'aider comme je peux. Je vais également t'aider à fermer ton esprit comme je l'ai appris afin que Voldemort ne puisse pas entrer dedans. Je ne veux pas que ça soit une faiblesse pour toi. Aussi, il faudra que tu suives un entrainement physique afin d'avoir une meilleure endurance, de meilleurs réflexes ainsi qu'agilité et un meilleur contrôle sur ta respiration. Ça t'aidera en cas de duel. Tu peux le faire en faisant du jogging, mais aussi en pratiquant le Quidditch ainsi que l'entrainant qui va avec. Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Ça me parait juste. »** Confirma-t-il.

 **« Maintenant… Il y a une autre chose dont je voudrais te parler… »** Commençais-je.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 **« Je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi… Lorsque j'ai dû affronter Voldemort après qu'il a retrouvé un corps semblable à un humain, il s'est passé quelque chose de tout à fait choquant. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais ça s'est produit. À un moment donné, une lumière blanche aveuglante est apparue de nulle part. L'instant suivant, trois fantômes se sont présentés. Il y avait le fantôme de l'homme que tu as vu dans ton rêve. Les deux autres étaient ceux de nos parents. »** Lui annonçais-je.

 **« Mais - … Ils sont morts. »** Murmura-t-il abasourdi et incrédule.

 **« Je sais. Au début, j'ai cru à une hallucination jusqu'à ce que papa me parle. Il m'a dit de briser le lien et de partir avec le Portoloin. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Papa, maman et le vieil homme ont distraits Voldemort et les Mangemorts afin que je puisse m'échapper de là. À présent, je sais pourquoi ton nom a été mis dans la coupe. C'est toi qu'il voulait pour le rituel, mais étant donné que je partage le même sang que toi et que le sacrifice de maman m'a aussi protégé, mon sang a été utilisé. »** Déclarais-je.

 **« C'est fou. »** Conclut-il dans un état second.

 **« Alors… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante afin de changer de sujet parce que je ne voulais plus en parler étant donné que ça me causait bien trop de tristesse et de douleur émotionnelle, tout comme ça faisait la même chose à mon frère. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et dans ses traits du visage. **« Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment d'Hermione ? »** Demandais-je curieusement, voulant savoir.

 **« Elle est ma meilleure amie. Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? »** Demanda suspicieux.

 **« Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué que vous semblez plus proches qu'avant. »** Dis-je évasivement, ne voulant pas vendre la mèche.

 **« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop, mais elle a été l'une des seules personnes qui m'a cru et m'a soutenu lorsque mon nom a été sorti de cette coupe. Tout le monde pensait que j'avais triché en ayant trouvé un moyen de passer la limite d'âge. »** Dit-il avec des yeux plissés dans la suspicion, se demandant où j'allais avec ça.

 **« C'est tout. Tu la vois seulement comme ta meilleure amie ? »** Insistais-je en essayant de déchiffrer ses émotions lorsqu'il parlait d'elle.

 **« Oui, c'est tout. Ne me dis pas que tu penses que je la vois autrement ? Si c'est le cas, tu as vraiment des idées folles. »** Fit-il en souriant par moquerie comme si c'était une idée complètement farfelue, refusant de croire que c'était ce que je pensais vraiment.

 **« Mes idées ne sont pas folles ! »** Rétorquais-je en faisant la moue, tout en réprimant un sourire, mais en étant aussi triste pour Hermione en réalisant que ses sentiments pour mon frère n'allaient certainement pas être retournés comme espérer.

 **« Ah, non ? Et la fois où tu nous a donné l'idée que l'on pénètre dans la salle commune des Serpentard afin que nous obtenions des renseignements de Malfoy pour la Chambre des Secrets ? Ou la fois où tu nous as fait aller voler des ingrédients de potion dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue ? »** Répliqua-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Bon, tu as peut-être raison à ce sujet, mais j'en ai eu d'encore plus folles lorsque je faisais mes coups avec Fred et George. »** Lui fis-je remarquer en souriant malicieusement et avec connaissance. **« Alors… Tu ne vois pas Hermione plus qu'une amie ? »** Demandais-je pour être sûr.

 **« Non. Je pense qu'en temps normal, je l'aurais peut-être fait, mais - … »** Dit-il hésitant en ne terminant pas sa phrase. **« Mais - … Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. »** Dit-il toujours avec hésitation ainsi qu'un regard inquiet.

 **« Dis-moi… Tu sais bien que rien ne me fera te juger ou te tourner le dos. Tu es mon frère, peu importe quoi ou la situation. »** Insistais-je avec une voix douce et des yeux affectueux, devinant ce qu'il allait me révéler. Ça allait sans doute expliquer certaines choses en y réfléchissant mieux.

 **« Eh bien… Je crois que je n'aime pas les filles. »** Dit-il nerveusement en gigotant de façon mal à l'aise sur la chaise dans la nervosité de ma réaction.

 **« Tu le crois ou tu en sûr ? »** Demandais-je sans jugement.

 **« Je suis sûr. »** Répondit-il avec confiance.

 **« As-tu déjà été avec un gars ou du moins en as-tu déjà embrassé un ? »** Poussais-je.

 **« Non, mais je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. »** Répondit-il simplement.

 **« Peut-être devrais-tu faire un test ? »** Fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Du genre ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué et méfiant sur ce que j'avais en tête.

 **« Simple. Tu embrasses une fille et tu embrasses un gars. Tu compares les deux et tu obtiendras un résultat final. »** Lui expliquais-je.

 **« Euh, je t'aime et tout, mais je ne t'embrasserais pas. »** Fit-il aussitôt avec une grimace dégoutée.

 **« Merlin, non ! Tu es mon frère ! C'est brut ! »** Dis-je en faisant semblant de frissonner, tout en faisant une grimace de révulsion et de répugnance parce que c'était vraiment brut rien que de l'imaginer.

 **« Merci, Merlin ! »** Soupira-t-il dramatiquement en levant les yeux. **« Qui ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Pour la fille, je n'en sais rien pour le moment, mais je vais sans doute trouver prochainement. Concernant le gars… J'ai une petite idée… »** Dis-je avec des yeux remplis de méfaits, connaissant une personne qui avait des vues sur mon frère depuis un certain temps maintenant.

 **« Qui ? »** Demanda-t-il méfiant et soupçonneux.

 **« Il se peut que je connais quelqu'un qui aime également les gars. Seulement, personne ne le sait à part deux personnes extérieures de moi-même. Si tu veux vraiment savoir… Il s'agit de Fred. »** Dis-je en souriant avec satisfaction en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller. **« Bref… Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Cependant, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose. Parle-en à Hermione, car elle a le béguin pour toi. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit un peu triste et déçu maintenant que de l'apprendre plus tard lorsqu'elle a de vrais sentiments pour toi. »** Déclarais-je.

 **« Mais que faire si elle ne veut plus être mon ami ou si elle est dégoutée de moi ?** » Paniqua-t-il.

 **« Ça n'arrivera pas. Pourquoi penses-tu pareil ? »** Demandais-je incrédule qu'il demande une chose pareille.

 **« Eh bien… Elle a grandi dans le monde moldu et la plupart sont contre l'homosexualité. »** Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence et la chose la plus simple dans le monde.

 **« Hermione est différente et tu le sais. En plus, elle est très ouverte d'esprit. Elle n'est pas du genre à juger sur ces choses-là. Elle sera compréhensible lorsque tu lui expliques. Elle est très ouverte dans ce genre de choses. De toute façon, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est différent et ce n'est pas une chose hors du commun. Tu veux un secret ? Remus Lupin est bi. Il aime les deux de ce que je sais de papa dans ses écrits, mais il préfère les hommes. »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« En tant que sorcier, tu pourras peut-être réaliser ton rêve lorsque la guerre sera fini, parce que, oui, il va en y avoir une. Un homme sorcier peut tomber enceinte. Soit par une potion spéciale de fertilité, soit si l'un des deux hommes est un sorcier assez puissant. Toi, tu es puissant, tu pourras donc le faire dans l'avenir. »** Terminais-je en riant légèrement à l'expression choqué de mon frère à cette révélation.

 **« Wow ! »** Murmura-t-il.

 **« Comme je le disais, la magie peut faire des miracles et, ça, c'est l'un d'eux. »** Souris-je avec des yeux brillants de bonheur lorsque je vis le sourire heureux et rempli d'espoir de mon frère.

Ça faisait plaisir de voir mon frère avec cette expression heureuse. Depuis toujours, je savais qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'avoir une famille à lui et, maintenant, grâce à ces précieuses informations que je venais de lui donner, je lui avais donné un espoir et un nouveau but dans sa vie. Je savais que cette chose précieuse ne lui ferait jamais abandonner. Il se battra jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle s'accomplisse.

 **« Je vais le faire pour Hermione, mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. Ça a été vraiment dur entre nous. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que notre amitié allait survivre. »** Réfléchit-il avec un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix après un moment de silence.

 **« Le mieux que tu puisse faire, c'est d'être honnête avec lui. S'il ne t'accepte pas, c'est son problème. Tu ne dois pas cesser d'être qui tu es parce que ça ne lui plait pas. »** Dis-je d'une voix sereine et remplie de compassion. **« Tu dois le faire. Tu dois vivre pour toi, pas pour les autres et pas pour ce qu'ils veulent eux. N'ai pas peur de t'assumer. Pour moi, tu es toujours le même, tu es toujours mon frère. Tu es un peu différent des autres… Et alors ? Tu fais des choix différents des autres… Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? C'est ta vie, pas la leur. Vis pour toi et personne d'autre. Ne prends pas les jugements des autres en compte. »** Dis-je avec conviction.

 **« Merci pour m'accepter et ne pas me tourner le dos. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Et je le ferais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça entre dans ta tête épaisse. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es mon frère et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. »** Dis-je avec foi.

 **« En parlant de tout cela… »** Commença-t-il avec un sourire narquois, me faisant plisser les yeux. **« Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Sirius ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »** Fis-je rapidement, pour ensuite mordiller mon pouce.

 **« Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu te mords le pouce ? Une mimique que tu fais seulement lorsque tu es nerveuse ou que tu essaies de changer de sujet. »** Rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

 **« Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à te mentir ou à détourner le sujet ? »** Fis-je remarquer.

 **« Parce que je suis ton frère. »** Rétorqua-t-il en souriant béatement.

 **« D'accord, d'accord… »** Dis-je en levant les mains en reddition. **« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe. On s'entend très bien et ça s'arrête là. De mon côté, je commence à ressentir des choses que je ne devrais probablement pas. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai arrêté mon accord d'amis avec des avantages avec Cédric. »** Fis-je avec un sourire narquois en sachant la réaction qu'il allait avoir

 **« Beurk ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! Tu m'as mis des images dans la tête que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ! »** Grimaça-t-il d'une façon repoussée.

 **« Enfin… Plus sérieusement… Après ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric, je me suis senti coupable et, c'est là que j'ai compris que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour Sirius. »** Dis-je avec une expression pensive peinte sur mon visage.

 **« Que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ?** » S'intéressa-t-il.

 **« J'en sais rien. De toute façon, pour le moment, nous avons d'autres choses à faire comme aller te chercher de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que des tenues de sport pour commencer ton entrainement. »** Répondis-je en me levant du lit et en le fixant de manière qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment. **« Je vais aller faire un petit quelque chose à manger, puis nous irons dans le Chemin de Traverse, mais aussi dans le monde moldu. »** L'informais-je avant de marcher vers la porte et de sortir ensuite de sa chambre.

XXX

À présent, un mois était passé depuis la fin des cours à Poudlard et je m'inquiétais pour Harry. Pas au niveau de sa santé parce que dans ce domaine tout allait bien, mais je voyais qu'il était triste, déçu, mais aussi en colère.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? »** Demandais-je en revenant de notre jogging matinal qui était maintenant une chose quotidienne.

 **« Depuis la fin de Poudlard, personne ne m'a écrit à part les jumeaux et Ginny. Les autres n'ont même pas pensé à mon anniversaire. Je pensais que nous étions amis, mais… apparemment je me trompais. »** Répondit-il dans un soupir dépité.

 **« Hey… Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, tu as eu des nouvelles des jumeaux et de Ginny pour ton anniversaire. C'est mieux que rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais lorsque je vais voir Ron et Hermione, ils vont avoir un morceau de mon esprit. Allez… Viens… Je t'ai fait ton gâteau préféré. »** Murmurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil à la fin.

Cela dit, nous continuâmes notre route vers notre maison et, une fois à l'intérieur, Harry et moi, nous nous séparâmes afin d'aller prendre chacun une douche. Bientôt, j'allai vers la cuisine une fois que je fus rafraîchis et je fus très vite rejointe par Harry.

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais occupé à lire un livre pour ma formation pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lorsque Fumseck apparut au milieu du salon. Un instant plus tard, il vint poser un rouleau de parchemin sur mes genoux, puis il disparut, mais pas avant de m'avoir picoré l'oreille.

Voyant le morceau de parchemin sur mes genoux, Harry leva les yeux de son magasine de Quidditch et me regarda dans la curiosité. Je ne lui répondis pas et je pris le parchemin, pour ensuite le dérouler et le lire.

 _« Miss Potter,_

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, l'Ordre a été rétabli. Par cette présente note, je vous fais part de l'endroit._

 _12, square Grimmaurd._

 _Veuillez venir dans un court préavis afin de mieux assurer la sécurité de votre frère et de venir assister à la première rencontre._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ps : Brulez cette note une fois que vous aurez mémorisé le lieu de notre future rencontre. »_

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda Harry.

 **« On dirait que Dumbledore a trouvé un endroit pour reformer l'Ordre et il demande ma présence afin que la première réunion se fasse. Je suppose que nous allons emballer nos affaires et nous y rendre demain matin, à la première heure. »** Répondis-je en brulant la note.

 **« Allons-nous rester longtemps là-bas ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Je suppose. Emballe tes affaires pour Poudlard aussi. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons revenir ici. »** Dis-je avant de me lever et de sortir de la pièce, pour ensuite aller vers l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs et de monter jusqu'à ma chambre dans le but d'emballer mes propres affaires afin que je ne doive pas courir dans la matinée pour le faire.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai groggy, puis je décidai de finalement sortir de mon lit après un certain temps. Je m'emparai alors de mon peignoir en éponge, se trouvant accroché à la porte, et je l'enfilai avant de sortir de ma chambre. Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon frère à l'étage inférieur afin de le réveiller.

 **« Harry… »** Murmurais-je afin de ne pas le brusquer. **« Harry… »** Fis-je plus fort, tout en le secouant doucement.

Après un certain temps, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et me regardai avec des yeux encore ensommeillés.

 **« Il est temps de se lever, tête endormie… Tu veux quelque chose pour le déjeuner ? »** Demandais-je avec soin.

 **« Quelle heure il est ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 **« 6 h 00. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Juste un jus de fruit. Il est trop pour que je mange quelque chose. »** Chuchota-t-il.

 **« Très bien. Prends une douche, termine d'emballer parce que je sais que tu n'as pas terminé, puis descends. »** Dis-je avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce et de remonter dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry buvait son jus de fruit que j'avais pressé pendant le temps que j'allais à l'étage chercher sa malle ainsi que mes propres affaires. Après les avoir réduit de taille et placer dans l'une des poches de mon jean, je redescendis et je rejoignis Harry dans la cuisine.

En entrant, je pus constater qu'il avait fini et qu'il était prêt à aller. Je lui tendis alors son manteau de sorcier, qui était un nouveau et plus chaud que j'avais acheté la dernière fois que nous nous étions rendu au Chemin de Traverse, et je mis également le mien pendant qu'Harry mettait le sien.

 **« Alors… Comment on y va ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Nous allons voler jusqu'à là-bas. Je ne pense pas que tu veux transplaner avec moi. »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Non, merci. Je préfère voler. »** Dit-il.

 **« Très bien. Tu restes près de moi. C'est juste une précaution au cas où nous sommes attaqués. Alastor attend dehors. Il nous accompagne. »** Lui expliquais-je.

 **« Bien pour moi. »** Répondit-il.

Hochant la tête, nous sortîmes de la cuisine, puis nous marchâmes à travers la maison jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes dans le fond du hall d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'allai chercher nos balais dans le placard installé à quelques mètres de la porte et je tendis à Harry son balai. Il le prit et hocha la tête. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette sur toute la hauteur de la porte, je la déverrouillai et l'ouvrit. Harry et moi, nous descendîmes les quelques marches du perron après que j'eus fermé la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le point de rendez-vous où nous devions rejoindre Alastor.

Après un bon quart d'heure à marcher à travers les bois parce que notre maison était isolée du centre de Londres et de la population, nous parvînmes Alastor.

 **« Pas trop tôt ! »** Maugréa Alastor lorsqu'il nous vit arriver.

 **« Ahhhh… Toujours de si bonne humeur le matin à ce que je vois… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante.

 **« Pas le temps de plaisanter ! »** Me reprocha-t-il sévèrement, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. **« Restez près de moi et restez sur vos gardes ! »** Dit-il avant d'enfourcher son balai.

Roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux, j'enfourchai mon balai, tout comme Harry en fit de même. Un instant plus tard, nous nous propulsâmes dans les airs et nous volâmes plus haut dans le ciel. Après cela, Alastor, Harry et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le siège de l'Ordre, tout en survolant les maisons et les rues de Londres encore dans la pénombre du jour se levant.

Deux heures passèrent lorsqu'enfin, nous ralentîmes notre rythme et qu'Alastor commence à faire une descente vers un petit parc. Après avoir atterrit, Harry et moi, nous suivîmes Alastor en dehors du parc pour nous retrouver dans une rue et face à une rangée de maison. Alastor tendit alors un morceau de parchemin à Harry.

 **« Lis et mémorise ! »** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Harry pour le faire puisque, la minute suivante, il reprit le parchemin et le brula. Harry ne put demander quoi que ce soit puisque, soudainement, une maison ayant vécue des jours meilleurs apparut entre deux maisons pour la plus grande stupéfaction d'Harry qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Une fois que la maison fut complètement en vue, Alastor s'avança, puis il frappa sur la porte un grand coup avec son bâton, lui servant de canne et où y était caché sa baguette. Un instant après, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas décidé à entrer en premier, je me glissai à l'intérieur pour être accueillis par un couloir sombre.

 **« Lumos. »** Dis-je en brandissant ma baguette devant moi. **« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais c'est complètement glauque et à vous donner la chair de poule. C'est pire que la Cabane Hurlante. »** Fis-je remarquer en m'avançant, suivit de près d'Harry qui me tenait la main libre par derrière.

 **« Une maison de film d'horreur. »** Marmonna Harry en regardant de chaque côté dans l'inquiétude.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la fin du couloir et que nous débouchâmes dans un hall, Harry et moi, nous ne pûmes aller bien loin puisque nous fumes bloquer par une Madame Wesley radieuse, puis nous fumes tous les deux engloutis dans une étreinte à nous étouffer. Finalement, je trouvai un moyen de glisser par-dessous son bras et Harry fut le seul dans ses bras.

 **« Madame Wesley… Vous allez étouffer mon frère si vous continuez comme ça. »** Dis-je au bout d'un petit moment.

 **« Que - … Comment ? Non, ce n'est rien. »** Dit-elle en secouant la tête. **« Avez-vous faim ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Un peu. Nous sommes partis tôt. »** Répondis-je avant qu'Harry puisse répondre. **« Dites… C'est à qui cette maison des horreurs ? »** Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

 **« Cette maison appartient à la famille Black. »** Répondit-elle en souriant, pour ensuite nous faire signe de la suivre.

 **« Black… Comme dans - … »** Commença Harry, tout en suivant Madame Wesley pendant que je cherchais Alastor.

 **« Comme dans Sirius, oui. »** Répondit-elle.

Finalement, j'haussai les épaules et je marchai en suivant Madame Wesley et Harry vers où je ne savais où.

Après avoir marché encore quelques mètres dans le hall et après avoir passé devant un tableau recouvert de rideaux épais, nous tournâmes et nous descendîmes un escalier jusqu'à atteindre la dernière marche. Lorsque ce fut fait, nous longeâmes encore un couloir, puis Madame Wesley ouvrit une porte vers la gauche et entra. Harry me regarda et j'haussai les épaules en réponse.

En fin de compte, Harry s'avança et je le suivis. Bien vite, nous entrâmes dans une pièce semblable à une cuisine qui était remplie de gens que pour certains je connaissais, tandis que d'autre non. Je n'eus même pas mis un pied dans la pièce après qu'Harry eut marché plus profondément dans la pièce, que je fus accosté et renversé sur le sol par deux idiots et une tornade, ce qui valut la plupart des rires.

 **« Bon sang ! Bande d'idiots ! Prévenez la prochaine fois ! »** Ronchonnais-je en essayant de me glisser sous les trois Wesley.

 **« Isa ! »** S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

 **« Oui, c'est mon nom à moins que je m'appelle autrement ! »** Répondis-je avec sarcasme, tout en roulant des yeux et en les poussant de moi. **« C'est que vous pesez une tonne à vous trois ! »** Soupirais-je en pointant ma baguette sur Fred lorsque je le vis avec des yeux malicieux. **« Si tu essaies… Tu vas le regretter, Freddy… »** Chantonnais-je d'un air menaçant en souriant diaboliquement.

 **« Et que vas-tu faire, Potter ! »** Rétorqua-t-il.

 **« Oh non… »** Murmura George en secouant la tête et en marchant en arrière, pour ensuite aller s'installer à table.

 **« Tu parles vraiment trop ! »** Lui reprocha Ginny en se plaçant sur mon côté, pour ensuite me serrer la main et aller également s'installer à la table.

 **« Tu sais… Elle a entièrement raison. Tu parles que pour dire des âneries ou te créer des problèmes… »** Dis-je sournoisement. **« Bloclang ! »** Dis-je, tout en riant à la vue de son expression horrifiée et médusée.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parlé, Fred commença à faire des gestes devant sa bouche, me faisant comprendre de stopper le sortilège. En réponse, je me contentai de lui sourire et de me retourner. Mon frère rejoignis mon côté.

 **« Harry ! Isa ! »** Appela Hermione en nous faisant signe d'aller près d'elle, mais Harry l'ignora et marcha vers le bout de table où je remarquai Sirius avec un sourire amusé. **« Mais - … »** Dit-elle déçue et dans l'incompréhension.

 **« Ça, ma chérie… C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ignore son meilleur ami. Pas une lettre, rien. Et vous vous considérez tous les deux comme ses meilleurs amis ? Eh bien… Pas si amis que ça ! »** Rétorquais-je en voyant qu'Harry allait les ignorer tous les deux.

Cela dit, je marchai vers Harry qui était dans une accolade avec Sirius, mais lorsque je m'approchai, ils se séparèrent et Sirius me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, puis je m'écartai de lui.

 **« Tu as vraiment vécu dans cette maison ? »** Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, refusant qu'une personne saine d'esprit puisse réellement vivre dans une telle maison sordide.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Charmant. »** Rétorquais-je avec un air dégouté. **« Très charmant. »** Dis-je avec sarcasme avant de m'installer à côté de mon frère et de Fred, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler pour mon plus grand amusement. **« C'est pas tout, mais je ne connais pas tout le monde ! »** Dis-je de façon significative en regardant autour de la table, tout en frappant une fois dans mes mains.

 **« Comme son père… »** Entendis-je Remus chuchoter.

 **« J'ai entendu. Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ? »** Demandais-je aussitôt avec un sourcil relevé et ma tête penchée sur le côté dans l'attente.

 **« Pas su tout. C'était juste une observation. »** Répondit-il calmement.

 **« Heum… »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

 **« Toujours contrarié avec moi. »** Constata-t-il.

 **« Heum… Il ne vaut mieux pas que je réponde. »** Dis-je en tournant ma tête pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux violets m'examiner avec beaucoup d'attention. **« Un problème ou veux-tu peut-être une photo ? »** Demandais-je du but en blanc avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Isa ! »** Me gronda Madame Wesley.

 **« Quoi ? »** Dis-je innocemment, tout comme j'entendis mon idiot de frère ricaner, valant à ce que je le frappe derrière la tête pour le plus grand amusement de Ginny et de Sirius lorsqu'Harry me fit la moue.

 **« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas paraitre curieuse ou grossière. »** S'excusa la sorcière **« Je suis Tonks »** Se présenta-t-elle.

 **« Tonks ? »** Répétais-je. **« Comme Andromède Tonks ? »** La questionnais-je.

 **« Comment connais-tu ma mère ? »** Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

 **« Andy est ma marraine, mais à cause d'un vieux - … »** Commençais-je pour être interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte révélant Dumbledore, Minerva et Severus. **« Il faut qu'on parle de lui pour qu'il se pointe. »** Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. **« À croire qu'il sait quand on parle de lui. »** Roulais-je des yeux.

 **« Ahhhh, Isabella… Vous êtes arrivé. »** Déclara Dumbledore en s'asseyant près d'Arthur et Molly avec à sa suite Minerva et Severus, qui me fit un clin d'œil discret.

 **« Bien sûr ! Vous m'avez demandé de me présenter et, contrairement à certaines personnes, je respecte les souhaits des autres ! »** Rétorquais-je vivement.

Ma remarque eut le don de refaire recracher son jus à Harry, mais aussi à Hermione et à Ginny, tandis que la plupart des autres, à part pour quelques exceptions, eurent de hoquets choqués.

 **« De toute façon, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous que je suis là, mais pour m'assurer de la sécurité de mon frère ! »** Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire innocent, pour ensuite me tourner vers Ginny et lui tendre une serviette, tandis que je frappai sur le dos d'Harry afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

 **« Tu as un sacré culot ! »** Me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

 **« Tu me connais. Tout en moi est honnêteté et franchise. »** Rétorquais-je avec des yeux malicieux.

 **« Oui, et c'est ça qui te cause des ennuis. Combien de fois as-tu déjà frappé Malfoy parce que vos disputes allaient trop loin ? »** Demanda-t-il en connaissance de cause.

 **« Mmh… Un grand nombre de fois où il s'est souvent retrouver à l'infirmerie pour un nez cassé ! »** Répondis-je.

 **« Exactement ! Et tu dis que j'attire les ennuis. Toi, tu les causes ! »** Dit-il en prouvant son point.

 **« Si je suis provoqué ! »** Répliquais-je aussitôt en le corrigeant. **« Regarde Fred par exemple ! »** Fis-je remarquer pour prouver mon point.

 **« Je ne veux pas savoir si tu n'as pas été provoqué ! »** Ria Charlie Wesley de là où il était assis à côté de Ginny et Bill.

 **« Peut-être que je peux te montrer ! »** Ricanais-je. **« Levicorpus ! »** Annonçais-je en le visant de ma baguette.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Charlie fut soulevé dans les airs par les chevilles avec sa tête retombant à quelques mètres du sol. Sa position actuelle valut les rires tonitruants de Sirius, Harry, les jumeaux et Bill, tandis que les autres présents émirent quelques rires un peu plus discrets et de simples sourires amusés.

 **« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ce sort. La dernière fois, c'était James qui l'utilisait. »** Nous informa Remus.

 **« Bon, bon… J'ai compris… »** Bouda Charlie en faisant la moue. **« Tu peux me laisser descendre ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Tu en es sûr ? »** Demandais-je innocemment.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

 **« Tu me l'auras demandé. »** Fis-je simplement, pour ensuite faire un coup de baguette et utiliser silencieusement le contre sort.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Charlie retomba sur le sol dans un tas. Lorsqu'il se releva, il m'adressa un regard noir, puis se réinstalla à côté de Bill et Ginny, mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Il était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

 **« Je sens que je vais souvent utiliser ce sort… »** Réfléchit Ginny à voix haute en faisant un sourire machiavélique. Ce qui fit ses frères la regarder avec méfiance et appréhension.

XXX

Depuis notre arrivée dans cet endroit bizarre et plus qu'étrange, quelques heures avaient passés et je ne vis pas le temps s'écoulé.

Finalement, nous étions en fin de soirée après que le repas du soir venait de prendre fin. Tout le monde buvait une dernière tasse de thé, de café ou mangeait un morceau de tarte.

 **« Bon, les enfants… Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous mettre au lit. »** Annonça Madame Wesley en se levant pour débarrasser. **« Harry, mon chéri, je t'ai préparé une chambre que tu partageras bien sûr avec Ron. »** Dit-elle d'une voix douceâtre en me faisant grincer des dents involontairement.

J'aimais Madame Wesley et tout, mais il y avait des fois qu'elle atteignait des limites qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser et, là, c'en était une.

 **« Sirius… »** Dis-je dans un murmure en me tournant vers lui. **« Il n'y aurait pas un moyen qu'Harry partage une chambre avec lui-même ou peut-être moi parce que le connaissant comme je le fais, je sais qu'il est encore très en colère et ça risque de tourner à un échange de sort ? »** Demandais-je son avis sur la question.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à Madame Wesley à prendre la décision, mais plutôt à Sirius étant donné que c'était sa maison.

 **« Bien sûr. Je vais vous mettre sur le même étage dans des chambres séparées. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

 **« Merci… »** Murmurais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, qui me regarda avec soulagement. **« Ça me dérange pas de partager une chambre avec Harry. Après tout, nous l'avons fait durant des années lorsque nous étions chez les Dursley. »** Fis-je remarquer d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »** Demanda Severus en se rapprochant.

 **« Tu veux dire que notre bon vieux Dumbledore ne te l'as jamais dit ? Il ne t'a jamais révéler où ma lettre d'acception pour Poudlard a été envoyer ? »** Demandais-je avec sarcasme, mais aussi dans l'incrédulité.

 **« Où ta lettre a été envoyé ? »** Demanda Bill en posant ses coudes sur la table et en me regardant avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **« Harry… à toi les honneurs. »** Fis-je pour prendre une gorgée de café de ma tasse.

 **« 4, Privet drive… Placard sous l'escalier… »** Récita-t-il automatiquement et simplement.

 **« Placard… Comme - … »** Répéta Sirius dans un murmure choqué, ne voulant pas le croire.

 **« Comme un petit placard minuscule où Harry et moi devions partager un matelas. Un placard qui était rempli de toiles d'araignées et de poussières. Nous avons dormis là-dedans jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre, puis nous avons été déménagés dans le vieux bordel de Dudley. C'était plus un débarras qu'autre chose. Nous avions encore qu'un seul lit d'une personne pour dormir et la plupart de la pièce était remplie avec des cartons. Le seul espace de libre était le lit, un minuscule bureau, une petite commode et une garde-robe de rien du tout qui tenait à peine debout pour mettre nos vêtements, qui n'étaient que des lambeaux, des loques et des vieux vêtements que Dudley ne savait plus mettre parce qu'ils étaient trop petit. Notre vie là-bas n'a jamais été idyllique ou celle d'un enfant pourri gâté. »** Sifflais-je entre mes dents, tout en me retenant de grogner. **« En fait… Lorsque j'y pense, nous avions une vie comme à Azkaban sauf pour les détraqueurs. »** Fis-je remarquer nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. **« Maintenant, Severus, tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai pris la tutelle d'Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive encore une minute de plus dans cet endroit, dans cet enfer… parce que oui, c'était l'enfer là-bas. Plus pour moi que pour Harry parce que j'ai toujours été là pour le protéger. Lorsque j'ai dit que je le protégeais, c'est dans toutes les manières possibles. Nous n'étions pas des enfants, nous étions des esclaves. »** Murmurais-je avec des larmes dans les yeux en regardant l'homme qui était mon parrain. **« Vois-tu pourquoi, maintenant, j'ai une rancune contre Dumbledore ? Pourquoi je le déteste et pourquoi je suis si amère ? »** Lui demandais-je en réprimant l'envie de pleurer. **« La seule personne qui a fait arrêter mon calvaire, c'est Andy. »** Dis-je en souriant à Tonks.

 **« Comment ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix épaisse en émotions avec des cheveux rouges, montrant sa colère.

 **« Elle ne m'a pas dit en détails, mais je suppose qu'elle s'est rendu chez les Dursley et qu'elle les a menacé comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Elle a aussi installé un sort sur Harry afin qu'elle soit prévenu s'il arrivait quelque chose durant mon absence. Ce sort permettait aussi que les Dursley ne puissent pas l'approcher de trop près. Elle voulait que je vienne vivre avec elle, étant donné qu'elle était l'un de mes tuteurs, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère là-bas tout seul. »** Murmurais-je avec un sourire en coin qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

 **« Je ne veux même pas savoir la façon dont elle les a menacé. Ce n'est pas une Black pour rien. »** Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête avec des cheveux virant au rose.

Afin de contenir mon envie de pleurer, je fermai les yeux. La cuisine était très silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas un silence paisible et confortable. Il était rempli de tension, de colère ainsi que d'amertume. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais soulagé, c'était que Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. Ne même pas mentionner Minerva. Elle était très protectrice de ses lions, mais surtout d'Harry et de moi. Une vraie mère poule.

Peu de gens connaissait sa véritable histoire et j'étais l'une des rares personnes qui le faisaient. Son seul véritable regret était le fait de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de devenir mère. Elle avait suivi les traces de sa mère et, donc, elle n'avait pas épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Un homme qui était un moldu. À la place, elle avait épousé un sorcier par un arrangement, mais il avait trouvé la mort quelques temps plus tard à cause d'une maladie. Après cela, Minerva était devenue solitaire et n'avait jamais donné son cœur à un autre homme que son moldu.

Enfin, je ré ouvris les yeux et je croisai les yeux de Severus. C'était bien la première fois que je pouvais voir ses véritables émotions et non un masque qu'il avait mis en place. Il semblait si vulnérable. Un instant plus tard, il me surprit, ainsi que les autres, en venant me prendre dans ses bras dans le confort et dans le soutien. Quelques larmes glissèrent de mes yeux à son geste, à l'importance de celui-ci. Il me montrait qu'il se foutait du jugement des autres, mais aussi de ce qu'ils pensaient de notre interaction.

Avec un sourire, je me dégageai et me tournai vers Harry qui me prit également dans ses bras, tout en caressant mes cheveux et en respirant mon odeur. Lorsque je sentis l'humidité dans mon cou. Je resserrai mes bras autour du corps de mon frère et je fis des gestes apaisants dans ses cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. En cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin de la sœur en moi, mais plutôt la mère. J'étais à la fois les deux pour lui. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais aussi protectrice de lui et pourquoi je ne supportais pas quand Madame Wesley lui ordonnait autour comme elle le faisait avec ses enfants. Elle ne sera jamais sa mère de remplacement.

 **« Ce n'est pas seulement Sirius… Est-il ? »** Demanda Remus en coupant court le moment intime que j'avais avec mon frère.

 **« Non. »** Répondis-je en me dégageant de mon frère, mais en le rapprochant tout de même de mon côté, puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en regardant Remus. **« Il n'y a pas seulement cela, mais une grande partie est à voir avec Sirius quand même. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui abandonnent aussi facilement. Les gens qui ne tentent même pas de découvrir la vérité réelle. Les gens qui jugent avant d'apprendre à connaitre. Le plus gros problème pour moi est l'abandon pur et simple. Une chose que je voudrais savoir… »** Continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, tout en ignorant le resserrement de la main de mon frère sur la mienne dans l'avertissement afin de me dire de me calmer et d'arrêter où j'en étais. Il savait comment je pouvais être. **« Pendant toutes ces années, pendant toutes ce temps… Pourquoi pas une seule fois avons-nous reçu une lettre de vous, professeur Lupin ? »** Crachais-je ma question avec autant d'amertume que possible. **« Si j'ai su qui vous étiez lorsque je vous ai vu dans le Poudlard Express sur ma dernière année, c'était uniquement grâce aux journaux de mon père. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de votre abandon sur ses enfants… »** Murmurais-je.

Sur ce, je n'attendis pas de réponse et je me levai de table, puis je marchai vers la porte. Une fois-là, je me retournai en regardant Sirius avec excuse dans mes yeux, pour ensuite fixer mon frère.

 **« Je ne sais pas si tu veux rester encore un peu, Harry, mais moi, je vais aller me coucher… Où puis-je rester ? »** Demandais-je en me retournant une nouvelle fois vers Sirius.

 **« Je vais avec toi… »** Intervint Ginny avec des yeux encore brillant de larmes, tout en se levant, pour ensuite contourner la table et venir près de moi en me prenant la main. **« Où puis-je la conduire ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en regardant Sirius.

 **« Sur mon étage. La porte droite lorsque tu montes l'escalier. Je montrerais moi-même à Harry lorsqu'il ira se coucher. »** Dit-il faisant certains avoir le souffle coupé à mon incompréhension totale, mais je ne dis rien pour autant afin de recevoir une explication. **« Ne même pas essayer, Molly… C'est ma maison et je fais ce que je veux dedans. »** Dit-il sans même tourner son regard vers elle.

 **« Merci. »** Dis-je en lui faisant me faire un clin d'œil complice.

Après cela, j'hochai la tête poliment vers les personnes étant encore dans la cuisine, puis avec Ginny, nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le long du couloir menant à l'escalier.

XXX

À la fin d'un certain temps et après avoir grimpé un grand nombre de marches, Ginny s'immobilisa, puis elle bifurqua soudainement vers la droite et ouvrit une porte sans prononcer un seul mot. Je savais par expérience que ça n'allait pas tarder. Elle était sans doute trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait me demander pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle désirait tant et lui torturait l'esprit.

 **« C'est la chambre que tu vas occuper pendant le temps que tu es ici. Sirius y a travaillé personnellement avec celle d'Harry. Je l'ai aidé. C'était un bon passe-temps pour échapper à ma mère. C'est l'une des meilleures chambres avec celle de Sirius et Harry ainsi que celle de Tonks. Je te ferais visité demain le reste de la maison si tu veux, mais pour que tu saches, il y a une grande bibliothèque que tu vas adorer avec une salle de dessin dedans. Il y a aussi un salon avec quelques étagères remplis de livre, un jardin avec un terrain de Quidditch à l'arrière de la maison et caché des moldus. Aussi, dans le grenier est Buck si tu veux aller le voir. »** M'informa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle vit mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette dernière révélation.

 **« Tu peux un peu me dire comment Sirius a fait pour faire entrer Buck dans cette maison des horreurs ? »** Demandais-je avec incrédulité.

 **« Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Allez… Viens voir la chambre. »** M'invita-t-elle en me poussant à l'intérieur, pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière nous.

 **« Wow ! Tu as fait ça avec Sirius ? »** Demandais-je avec des yeux médusés et émerveillés.

 **« Ouais. Il m'a demandé mon aide parce que… Un, je suis une fille… Deux, je suis ton amie et… Trois, je connais tes gouts. En plus, il avait vu que je voulais sortir des griffes de ma mère. J'aime ma mère et tout, mais, parfois, elle peut être vachement étouffante, surtout avec moi.»** Fini-t-elle en souriant béatement.

Tout en écoutant les divagations de Ginny à propos de Madame Wesley d'une oreille, je m'avançai lentement dans la chambre, puis je m'arrêtai en son centre et j'observai autour de moi.

Au centre de la pièce, collé à un mur, trônait un lit King size à baldaquin avec un voilage blanc, tandis que le cadre du lit était fait en fer forgé noir où était sculpté des représentations de roses et de lys. J'étais sûr que les lys avaient été rajoutés. Sur le mur latéral droit, dans son centre, était un grand tableau avec une falaise et des vagues frappant violement dessus. À la fin du mur était une fenêtre à deux vitres, tandis qu'à l'opposé se trouvait une autre porte. Surement la salle de bain. Sur le mur gauche y était accroché plusieurs tablettes en bois noir. En dessous était un bureau et une chaise en bois noir. Contre le mur, vers le côté gauche, où se trouvait la porte, se dressait une garde-robe en bois, également noir, à quatre portes avec deux glaces sur les portes centrales. Les murs de la chambre étaient quant à eux peints d'un mélange de couleurs de vert émeraude et de bleu turquoise. C'était si beau.

 **« Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plait… S'il te plait… S'il te plait. »** Demanda Ginny en faisant la moue et des yeux de chien battu. **« Je n'ai pas envie de partager une chambre avec Hermione, surtout quand elle me pousse à étudier. En plus, elle va surement râler et se plaindre du comportement plus que lointain d'Harry, ne comprenant sans doute pas la raison pour laquelle il réagit comme ça. »** Gémit-elle d'exaspération.

 **« D'accord »** Souris-je en sortant ma malle de ma poche et de lui rendre une taille normale. **« La chambre d'Harry… C'est laquelle ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« La porte du milieu. »** Répondit-elle en se jetant sur le lit sans préambule comme si elle était chez elle et que la chambre lui appartenait.

 **« Ok. »** Répondis-je simplement, pour ensuite sortir de la chambre et marcher jusqu'à ce que je sois devant la dite porte.

Je sortis alors la malle d'Harry, puis je refis la même chose que pour la mienne et lui rendit sa taille normale. Une fois fait, je la plaçai devant la porte avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je soulevai ma malle et la posa sur la fin du lit, puis je l'ouvris et fouillai dedans. Très vite, j'en ressortis un débardeur et un minishort de couleur bleu clair. Je le tendis à Ginny qui me remercia avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je m'emparai d'un autre pyjama composé de la même chose, mais dans une couleur vert forêt et j'attendis que Ginny ait terminé.

Je ne dus pas attendre une éternité parce que quelques minutes après son entrée dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortit habiller pour la nuit et elle se dirigea vers le lit. Je ne perdis pas de temps et je marchai dans la salle de bain.

En entrant dans la pièce, je fus agréablement surprise en voyant la décoration.

Les murs étaient recouverts de mosaïque de couleur bleu nuit et bleu plus clair, faisant un excellent contraste. Dans le coin gauche était une cabine de douche moderne en marbre blanc et deux étagères en bambous étaient postées près de la porte. Dans le coin du mur droit était une belle baignoire moderne et à coté était une armoire en bambou avec un lavabo, un grand miroir et une colonne sur le côté droit. Contre le mur sur le fond de la pièce était un porte-serviette près de la baignoire, mais c'était séparé d'une paroi distançant certainement la toilette.

Terminant ma contemplation, je me déshabillai, puis je me vêtis de mon pyjama avant de me brosser les dents de manière moldue parce que je n'aimais pas la sensation dans ma bouche lorsque je le faisais de manière sorcière. Après m'être coiffé les cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain et j'allai immédiatement vers le lit, pour ensuite grimper en dessous de la couette à côté de Ginny sur le côté droit du lit.

 **« Alors… Ton béguin pour mon frère ? »** Demandais-je en ricanant.

 **« C'est du passé depuis des lustres. Cependant, je pense qu'Hermione l'a. »** Répondit-elle.

 **« Tu as raison, elle l'a. Par contre, ça va poser problème. »** Murmurais-je en connaissance de cause.

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle intéressé.

 **« Connais-tu le secret de ton frère ? Celui de Fred ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien sûr. Il ne peut rien me cacher. »** Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Eh bien… Il se trouve qu'Harry balance sur le même bord que Fred apparemment. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

 **« Merde ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus canon ? »** Gémit-elle réthoriquement. **« Il est sûr ? »** Demanda-t-elle concernée après coup.

 **« Oui. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été avec personne, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Je lui ai donc proposé de faire quelque chose afin de lui démontrer si c'est ce qu'il veut ou pas. Faire un test. »** Expliquais-je.

 **« Quel genre de test ? »** Me questionna-t-elle intriguée.

 **« Embrasser une fille et un gars, puis comparer les deux. C'est la seule façon dont il sera sûr et certain. »** Dis-je satisfaite de ma solution. **« Je pense que tu vas pouvoir aider. Pour le gars, j'ai une idée en tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait juste de demander à Hermione pour le faire. Ça pourrait aggraver les choses. En plus, tu pourrais avoir un avant-gout de ce que tu n'as pas eu. »** Murmurais-je avec complicité.

 **« Me dérange pas. Je vois Harry comme un ami. »** Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **« Et je pourrais peut-être me vanter que j'ai pu embrasser le célèbre Harry Potter. »** Plaisanta-t-elle en riant.

 **« Très bien. Par contre, ne lui dis pas que je suis venu avec cette idée. Ne le préviens pas. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas ce test de lui-même et c'est pour ça qu'il faut le prendre au dépourvu. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moment opportun pour agir. »** Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

 **« C'est une affaire ! »** Dit-elle en me serrant la main dans l'accord. **« Changeons de sujet… Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, mais… Que s'est-il passé chez les Dursley que tu n'as pas mentionnés ? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as caché certains éléments. »** Demanda-t-elle avec gravité et un visage soucieux.

 **« C'est bien parce que j'ai une entière confiance en toi… »** Soupirais-je en glissant ma main dans mes cheveux. **« Je ne veux pas que ça sorte de cette pièce. »** Dis-je en agitant ma baguette autour de la chambre en plaçant un sort de silence. **« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours protégé Harry et cela valait aussi pour les punitions qui pleuvaient pour un rien. Souvent, j'ai pris le blâme pour Harry, même s'il n'y en avait pas. J'ai été frappé et battu. En protégeant Harry comme je le faisais, j'ai utilisé inconsciemment la même magie que ma mère a utilisée au moment de sa mort. Dudley ou Vernon ne pouvaient pas le toucher. Ils étaient bloqués par un champ magnétique un peu comme un bouclier. Personne ne le voyait à part moi et Harry. À chaque fois, une bulle l'englobait et le recouvrait. Harry a souvent soigné mes plaies quand j'en avais après avoir été passé au tabac ou après avoir servi de sac de boxe à Dudley et Vernon. Pétunia ne m'a jamais touché, mais elle n'a rien fait pour le faire arrêter. C'est pourquoi que lorsque Voldemort m'a fait subir le Doloris, j'ai à peine senti les effets. Je les ai sentis, mais pas aussi intensément que j'aurais dû. Je suis pratiquement immunisé contre la douleur à cause de tous les coups que j'ai reçus lorsque j'étais encore un enfant. »** Déclarais-je avec un sourire triste.

 **« Merlin ! »** S'exclama Ginny avec horreur avant de se jeter dans mes bras en sanglotant. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à part Harry ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et des yeux remplis de larmes.

 **« Non. À part aux jumeaux, je n'en ai parlé à personne… Enfin, je l'ai mentionné à Viktor, mais c'est tout. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que Dumbledore n'allait rien faire pour aider mon traitement ainsi que celui d'Harry, je n'ai pas été plus loin. Andy ne sait même pas à ce sujet. Elle sait seulement du fait que nous étions traités comme des elfes de maison. »** Répondis-je.

Ginny hocha la tête, puis, toutes les deux, nous nous couchâmes et nous décidâmes de dormir. Avec la soirée que j'avais passée et toutes ces confessions, j'étais fatigué et épuisé. Enfin, je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai dans le monde entre rêve et réalité.


	11. Chapter 11

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 11.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Lorsque je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'il était encore très tôt et que Ginny était encore endormie. Sachant que je n'allais plus pouvoir dormir, je me redressai dans une position assise, tout en me frottant les yeux afin de faire partir le reste de sommeil de mes yeux, puis, une fois que ce fut fait, je jetai la couette sur le côté, balançai mes jambes du lit, puis je sortis du lit en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je pris alors ma baguette en main et je fis mon chemin vers la salle de bain afin de démêler mes cheveux. Cette tâche accomplie, je mis mes cheveux en queue de cheval et je m'emparai du peignoir émeraude accroché à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ne préférant pas réveiller Ginny par le bruit de la douche, je sortis de la salle de bain, puis je m'éclipsai de la chambre et je descendis par la suite les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je fus surprise de voir la présence d'une tête familière, le dos tourné, occupée à la cuisinière.

 **« Andy ! Marraine Andy ! »** Dis-je dans la joie et l'incrédulité, presque en sautillant sur place tellement je fus excitée de la voir. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de le faire.

 **« Je vois que tu es toujours matinale, mon Isa… Viens me faire un câlin. »** M'accueilli-t-elle en se retournant et en ouvrant les bras dans ma direction, tout en me regardant avec affection maternelle.

 **« Je ne peux pas changer les vieilles habitudes. »** Fis-je avant de marcher vers elle et d'entrer dans ses bras.

 **« Toi et moi, nous allons avoir une sérieuse conversation… »** Murmura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

 **« Laisse-moi deviner qui a vendu la mèche… »** Dis-je en tournant ma tête vers la coupable assise à côté de son père en faisant semblant de boire son café du matin. **« Un certain Auror aux cheveux changeant de couleur avec ses émotions, peut-être ? »** Demandais-je sarcastique.

 **« Elle ne peut rien me cacher. Il parait aussi que tu as lâché en partie ce que tu avais dans ton sac et la pauvre victime était Remus Lupin… »** Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

En réponse, j'haussai les épaules, pour ensuite rouler les yeux.

 **« Et ne roule pas les yeux à moi, Isabella Potter ! »** Dit-elle taquine en pointant son doigt sur moi d'une façon menaçante, mais je pus voir son sourie ludique, me montrant qu'elle ne fut pas entièrement sérieuse.

 **« Isa ? »** Demanda une voix encore endormie.

Je me retournai pour voir mon frère se tenant près de la porte et regarder Andy avec confusion et curiosité.

 **« C'est Andy, Harry… »** Lui expliquais-je en souriant et en marchant vers lui, pour finalement le serrer dans mes bras.

 **« Oh ! Bonjour… »** Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Bonjour, Harry… Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes. Tu n'avais que 7ans. »** Répondit Andy avec un sourire bienveillant et maternel.

 **« Ais-je entendu la voix merveilleuse de ma cousine préférée ? »** Demanda une voix, pour qu'ensuite je voie Sirius entrer dans la pièce avec nous.

 **« Je suis ta seule cousine préférée ! »** Répliqua-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

 **« Pas ma faute si tes sœurs sont deux psychopathes ! »** Se justifia-t-il en mettant ses mains en l'air.

En le remarquant, je détournai mes yeux en le voyant seulement dans un bas de pyjama et un peignoir entre-ouvert, donnant une vue partielle sur son torse défini et dessiné en muscles. Me remarquant faire, Harry eut un sourire en coin et je le coudoyai pour ce fait, puis j'allai m'installer en face de Ted et de Tonks comme si de rien n'était et que je n'avais pas été distraite par Sirius à moitié nu.

 **« Hey, Oncle Ted, Tonks ! »** Dis-je joyeusement en souriant largement.

En réaction, ils me sourirent tous les deux. Si j'avais bien appris une chose à propos d'eux deux, c'était que les deux Tonks n'étaient pas du matin.

Un instant plus tard, Harry vint s'installer à côté de moi et Sirius à sa place en bout de table, qui était aussi à côté d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette apparue devant moi, d'Harry ainsi que devant Sirius, puis Andy s'installa à côté de Ted, lisant la gazette, et elle me regarda de façon insistante. Je sus dès lors qu'elle m'examinait attentivement.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demandais-je en levant les yeux de mon assiette.

 **« Est-ce que tu manges assez ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux plissés.

 **« Oui. »** Roulais-je des yeux, mais en souriant tout de même de façon rassurante et amusée pour sa préoccupation maternelle.

XXX

Une heure passa lorsque le reste des occupants du square commença à arriver dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au complet, j'étais occupé à discuter avec Andy de tout et de rien. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis Fred et George, trempés de la tête aux pieds.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Non, mieux. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »** Demandais-je en me tournant vers eux, tout en riant.

 **« Qui te dit que nous avons forcement fait quelque chose ? »** Demandèrent-ils en cœur et d'une même voix, prouvant leur lien de jumeaux.

 **« Parce que je vous connais par cœur et que vous ne pouvez pas résister à faire des farces, importe l'endroit ou le moment. »** Déclarais-je avec suffisance.

 **« Ces deux-là ont cru amusant d'essayer de me réveiller avec un hurleur. »** Expliqua simplement Ginny avec des yeux dans des fentes visant les jumeaux, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'en placer une afin de se justifier comme eux seuls savaient le faire.

 **« Et ces deux idiots ont été victimes de ta baguette… »** Conclus-je en ricanant. **« Quand allez-vous apprendre de ne pas réveiller votre sœur de la sorte ? Vous devriez pourtant le savoir en me l'ayant fait. »** Dis-je moqueuse.

 **« On ne pensait pas - … »** Commença à se justifier Fred.

 **« … qu'elle allait réagir comme tu l'as fait. »** Termina George.

 **« Ça, par rapport à ce que, moi, je vous ai fait. Ce n'est rien du tout. »** Contrais-je.

 **« Qu'as-tu fais ? »** Demanda Charlie en mettant un morceau de croissant dans sa bouche, tout en se moquant ouvertement de l'état des jumeaux.

 **« Durant tout une semaine, je les ai réveillé non seulement avec de l'eau glacée, mais aussi avec des hurleurs imitant la voix de Molly. J'ai peut-être fait en sorte que tous leurs vêtements disparaissent mystérieusement afin qu'ils aillent en cours qu'en pyjama. »** Dis-je en souriant béatement.

 **« C'était toi ce coup-là ! »** S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Fred et George, complètement choqués de cette révélation.

 **« Ça a du bon d'avoir un elfe de maison dans sa poche. »** Dis-je avec suffisance. **« Il s'est bien amusé à le faire. »** Riais-je.

 **« Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que, par la suite, les vêtements ont été remplacés par d'autres, mais beaucoup plus hideux. Tu pouvais être sûr de repérer Fred et George à des kilomètres, tellement ils étaient voyant de loin. Non seulement dans les couleurs, mais dans les motifs. Je me souviens de cette chemise affreuse qui était jaune canari avec des poids vert fluo. »** Ajouta Harry en riant hystériquement.

 **« Merde ! Tu es effrayante et diabolique ! »** S'exclama Bill en faisant un geste avec sa baguette sur les jumeaux afin de les sécher, étant donné que personne ne sembla vouloir le faire et qu'eux-mêmes n'y avaient pas penser, même si, à présent, ils avaient tous les deux 17ans.

 **« Oh, c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'ils ont fait à la salle commune des Serpentard ! »** Dit Ginny en ajoutant une couche afin de démontrer aux autres à quel point je pouvais être diabolique. **« Je pense que ça a été le plus grand coup. Tout le monde en a parler pendant des semaines et des semaines. Personne n'a jamais su comment quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dedans. »** Intervint-elle.

 **« Comment vous avez fait ? »** Demanda Bill intéressé.

 **« La carte Maraudeur m'a beaucoup aidé bien sûr, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité. Nous avons attendu que tout le monde était hors des quartiers Serpentard. Nous avions espionné les parages plus tôt afin de connaitre le mot de passe. Après ça, nous avons agi. Les dortoirs des garçons ont été repeints en rose bonbon et leurs vêtements ont été remplacés par des robes. La salle commune, nous l'avons rempli avec des boules explosives. »** Ricanais-je au souvenir d'à quel point les jumeaux et moi, nous nous étions amusé à le faire. **« Bien sûr, si Drago Malfoy et sa bande ne m'aurait pas provoqué, je n'aurais rien fait. »** Ajoutais-je innocemment.

 **« Et tout le monde dans le château sait qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Isabella Potter, à moins d'en payer le prix. »** Chantonna Ginny avec malice.

 **« Merde ! Juste ! »** Dis-je en affirmation.

 **« Dis-moi… Combien de fois mon neveu s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie par tes soins ? »** Demanda Andy avec un sourire amusé.

 **« Euh… J'en sais rien, mais beaucoup de fois et pour des raisons différentes. Je l'ai même momifié une fois, tellement je trouvais sa voix agaçante et que j'en avais marre de l'entendre se vanter ou parler de lui-même. »** Me contentais-je de répondre.

Ce petit bout d'information eut le don de faire rire Sirius, Charlie et Bill aux éclats.

 **« Tu es certainement la fille de ton père. »** Affirma Sirius, toujours en riant et en essayant de se calmer.

 **« Oui, mais je me pavane pas comme il le faisait pour attirer l'attention. »** Roulais-je des yeux

 **« Juste. »** Confirma-t-il en secouant la tête.

 **« Regardez… Le courrier ! »** Annonça Hermione en voyant deux chouettes pénétrer par la fenêtre magique.

En effet, deux chouettes étrangères vinrent se poser sur la table. Une devant Sirius et l'autre devant moi-même. Fronçant les sourcils, je détachai le parchemin de la patte de la chouette, lui tendis un morceau de bacon de l'assiette de Ginny, puis je déroulai le parchemin et le lu.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Harry.

 **« Il semble que le Ministère a enfin décidé que j'avais droit à un procès ainsi que la chance de me défendre contre les accusations pour lesquelles j'ai été injustement enfermé. »** Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

 **« C'est surement grâce à Isa. »** Intervint Hermione de sa place à l'extrémité de la table.

 **« Comment ça ? »** Demanda Sirius avec un sourcil relevé en question.

 **« Lorsque Isa est revenu de son affrontement avec Tu-Sais-Qui, elle n'est pas revenue seule. »** Répondit-elle.

 **« J'ai peut-être attrapé ce sale traitre de Pettigrow. Je l'ai assommé, pétrifié et attaché afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Après ça, je l'ai rendu au Ministre. »** Murmurais-je en haussant des épaules.

 **« Et toi ? C'est quoi ? »** Demanda Ron en désignant de sa tête le parchemin dans ma main.

 **« Ils me demandent de témoigner pour la capture de Pettigrow et je sens que quelques têtes vont tomber. »** Dis-je simplement.

 **« Quand est le procès ? »** Demanda Andy.

 **« Dans deux jours. »** Répondit Sirius.

 **« Ils ne pourront rien faire contre toi. Ils ont pris les souvenirs de Pettigrow et ils ont une copie des miens. Ils vont surement te faire prendre du Veritaserum. »** Dis-je en essayant d'être rassurante. **« C'est dingue ! Il m'a suffi d'un bon coup de gueule sur Dumbledore pour qu'il bouge ! »** Dis-je en secouant la tête.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** Demanda Bill.

 **« J'ai peut-être péter un câble sur lui. »** Dis-je en levant les yeux.

 **« Je ne sais pas si je dois plaindre ce pauvre homme ou si je dois te remonter les bretelles pour ce fait. »** Déclara simplement Madame Wesley avec un doux sourire, mais je pouvais tout de même voir l'amusement dans ses yeux.

 **« Bon… »** Changea de sujet Charlie. **« Qui est pour un match de Quidditch ? »** Demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains avec impatience.

 **« Nous on est avec Harry et Isa ! »** Dirent les jumeaux et Ginny en se levant et en venant près de nous.

 **« Que dites-vous de la jeune génération et des vieux ? »** Proposa Sirius en se levant en même temps que moi et Harry.

 **« Tu te places dans quelle catégorie exactement ? »** Répliquais-je innocemment avant de sortir de la pièce, tout en riant avec les autres.

 **« Je vais te montrer si je suis vieux, moi ! »** Rétorqua-t-il faussement indigné.

 **« Nous avons l'un des meilleurs poursuiveur de notre époque, ainsi que le meilleur attrapeur ! »** Chantonnèrent les jumeaux ensemble pour narguer encore plus Sirius.

XXX

 **« Tu nous diras ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Harry lorsque je me levai de la table pour aller dans la pièce où allait avoir lieu la réunion de l'Ordre.

 **« Tu sais que je le ferais et que je ne vais rien te cacher. »** Souris-je avec un clin d'œil en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cuisine et de me rendre vers l'étage supérieur.

Après seulement une dizaine de minutes, je traversai le hall principal de la maison Black, tout en ignorant le tableau, et je me dirigeai vers la porte, où je savais de Sirius était la pièce où allait se dérouler toutes les réunions concernant l'ordre. Il allait vraiment falloir que je demande à Sirius pourquoi ce tableau était caché par des rideaux.

Haussant les épaules, j'ouvris la porte de la pièce de réunion, provoquant tous les regards à se tourner vers moi. Je roulai simplement des yeux à ce fait.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demandais-je agacé, tout en m'avançant plus profondément dans la pièce.

 **« Désolé… Vous paraissez si jeune pour être un membre de l'ordre. »** Dit poliment une vieille dame.

 **« Je peux vous assurer que j'ai bien l'âge légal pour y adhérer… Mais… Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous au juste ? »** Demandais-je d'un ton respectueux, ne voulant pas l'offusqué par manque de manière.

 **« Augusta Londubat. »** Répondit-elle.

 **« Ahhhh… La grand-mère de Neville.** » Souris-je plus amicalement.

 **« Vous connaissez mon petit fils ? »** Demanda-t-elle curieusement avec étonnement.

 **« Bien sûr. Tout le monde le connait. Mon frère est dans son année et ils sont amis. »** Répondis-je en plaisantant.

 **« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas saisi votre nom… »** M'invita-t-elle à me présenter.

 **« Bien sûr. Je suis Isabella Potter, mais je préfère Isa… A se demander ce qu'avaient en tête mes parents à m'appeler ainsi. À mon avis, ils avaient surement bu un peu trop. »** Dis-je ludique avec un clin d'œil, provoquant les rires de Sirius et Remus.

 **« Neville a beaucoup parler de votre frère et de vous, mais surtout de vous et de votre -… Comment l'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah, oui ! Votre tempérament de feu. »** Me taquina-t-elle.

 **« Je n'ai pas un aussi mauvais tempérament. »** Dis-je en faisant la moue, faussement indignée.

Attends un peu que je mette la main sur Neville et que je lui montre mon tempérament. Peut-être avec une ou deux farces. Peut-être que les cheveux roses lui iront à merveille. Je me demande ce qu'il allait penser de son nouveau look. Il était certain que moi, j'allais adorée.

 **« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! »** Dit Charlie avec sarcasme.

 **« Tu veux voir à quel point mon tempérament est de feu, Wesley ! »** rétorquais-je en tournant un regard de braise vers lui.

 **« Non, non… Fait déjà assez… »** Dit-il précipitamment en déglutissant et en reculant plus profondément dans sa chaise, essayant de se cacher de ma vue.

 **« C'est ce que je pensais. »** Dis-je béatement en faisant un clin d'œil à Bill, se moquant de son frère, pour qu'ensuite j'aille m'assoir entre Severus et Tonks.

Une fois que je fus installé et que je vis Dumbledore à l'un des deux bouts de table, je plissai les yeux. Comment osait-il ? C'était la maison de Sirius, c'était Sirius le Seigneur de cette famille.

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me calmer et j'observai les autres occupants de la longue table. À priori, il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes. Certains que j'avais déjà rencontré et, d'autres, qui m'étaient complètement inconnu.

Envie d'ennuyer un peu Charlie et, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas attention, trop occupé à bavarder avec Bill, je posai discrètement ma baguette sur la table, tout en la mettant de façon à ce que l'extrémité soit dirigée vers Charlie. Cela sous les regards curieux, mais aussi amusés de Tonks, Severus et Sirius, qui m'observait d'où il était en bout de table vers gauche. Bien vite, je lançai un sort silencieux sur Charlie et, en voyant le résultat, je ricanai bruyamment en me retenant difficilement de rire, tandis que d'autres n'eurent pas la même délicatesse, retenue ou discrétion, car ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Charlie avec des cheveux bleus fluo, tout en étant dans tous les sens et dressés sur sa tête comme s'il y avait eu une explosion dedans. Aussi rapidement, je rangeai ma baguette et je fis comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Que - … ? »** Commença-t-il à se tourner de chaque côté, tout en observant chaque membre de l'Ordre présent, se demandant ce qui se passait pour les mettre tous dans un état pareil.

 **« Isabella… Je suppose que c'est votre fait ? »** Dit Minerva en souriant, gâchant mon plaisir de voir Charlie si paumé.

 **« Moi ? »** Dis-je faussement offensé en mettant une main sur mon cœur pour faire bonne mesure et de manière dramatique, jouant à la perfection la comédie. **« Jamais. »** Ajoutais-je avec un sourire rempli de méfaits et de malice en montrant mon véritable jeu.

 **« Bon… Maintenant que Miss Potter est arrivée, nous allons commencer notre réunion. »** Déclara Dumbledore avec une note irritée dans sa voix, me faisant plisser les yeux.

Après cela, Dumbledore commença la réunion en relatant tout ce qui s'était passé durant la première guerre sous le règne de Voldemort et j'écoutai que d'une oreille parce que je connaissais tous ces faits pour les avoir lu dans les journaux de mon père, mais aussi pour en avoir vécu personnellement avec mon frère.

 **« Où est la preuve réelle qu'il est vraiment de retour ? »** Demanda un homme de petite taille à côté d'Alastor.

 **« La preuve c'est moi ! »** Dis-je en plissant les yeux. **« J'ai combattu cette pourriture. J'ai enduré le maléfice Doloris, ainsi que d'autres sorts de magie noire. Je peux affirmer qu'il est bien de retour. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Mon sang a été utilisé pour pratiquer ce rituel. »** Fulminais-je en me levant et en serrant mes poings sur mes côtés. **« De toute façon… Qui diable êtes-vous ? »** Demandais-je sèchement sans retenue.

 **« Mondingus Fletcher. »** Ricana Severus sur mon côté, portant un air de dégout et de mépris.

 **« Je serais toi, Sirius… Je vérifierais que rien n'est manquant dans cette maison une fois que la réunion est terminée. Tout le monde sait que Mondingus est un voleur sans scrupule et un ivrogne à ça. »** Dis-je en tournant ma tête vers Sirius, pour ensuite la retourner vers Dumbledore. **« Et vous… Vous avez complètement perdu votre esprit ! Pouvez-vous me dire quel est son rôle au sein de l'Ordre ? »** Demandais-je incrédule, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement quant à l'utilisation de cet homme, cet escroc.

 **« Il est un espion. Il écoute et espionne ce qui se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que dans les pubs afin de nous renseigner et de garder un œil sur les mangemorts. »** Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

 **« C'est vrai que ça fait une grande différence. »** Ricanais-je en levant les yeux.

 **« Qu'en est-il de la protection des élèves de Poudlard ? Quelle protection allez-vous fournir ? »** Demanda une sorcière près de Madame Londubat et je la reconnu pour être Madame Bones.

 **« Les Aurors seront présents autour du château et il y aura des patrouilles durant la nuit. En plus, un champ magnétique sera installé. J'ai également fait appel à une vieille connaissance de la mienne et sa famille. Ils pourront nous aider, surtout à protéger Monsieur Potter. »** Nous informa Dumbledore en tournant son regard sur moi pour la dernière partie.

 **« Qu'en est-il ? »** Demanda Sirius en voyant mes yeux dangereusement plissés sur Dumbledore.

 **« Oui… Qu'en est-il ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix trainante, faisant entendre que je n'allais pas prendre ses conneries et accepter tout ce qu'il demandait. **« Pourquoi seraient-il plus qualifiés pour le poste qu'une équipe d'Aurors, qui ont été pour la plupart formé par le meilleur ? »** Demandais-je en faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil à Alastor.

 **« Parce que ça ne sont pas des sorciers… N'est-ce pas, Albus ? »** Dit Alastor en concluant la même chose que moi.

 **« Répondez à Alastor, Albus… »** Le poussais-je dans un ton menaçant en perdant patience et priant silencieusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas des personnes que je pensais. J'avais vraiment trop trainé avec Alastor et Severus.

 **« Ce sont des vampires. »** Lâcha-t-il précipitamment, me faisant me lever d'un bond de ma chaise et celle-ci tomba violemment sur le sol dans un bruit plutôt étourdissant, tout comme il y eu plusieurs exclamations outrées et indignées.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Il s'agit de la protection d'enfants ! »** S'indigna Madame Londubat en se levant à son tour et en regardant Dumbledore avec fureur et incompréhension. **« Croyez-vous réellement que je vais laisser faire ça sans dire mon mot ! »** Poursuivit-elle d'une voix cinglante. **« Vous êtes peut-être le Directeur de cette école, mais vous devez rendre des comptes aux Gouverneurs dont je fais partie. »** Grogna-t-elle furieusement, me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la compréhension quant au fait que Neville la craignait en partie. Je comprenais mieux la raison maintenant en la voyant ainsi.

 **« Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu ! »** M'exclamais-je avec colère. **« Vous avez complétement perdu votre esprit ma parole ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser ces vampires près de mon frère ! Il en est hors de question ! »** Fulminais-je en resserrant le bord de la table avec force afin de m'empêcher d'utiliser ma baguette et de lui lancer un sort.

 **« Isabella… Calmez-vous, mon enfant… Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte… »** Tenta-t-il de me calmer et de m'amadouer avec une voix apaisante, mais il devrait savoir mieux que d'essayer cette tactique sur moi. Chez moi, ça avait l'effet inversé.

 **« Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! »** Dis-je en ponctuant chaque mot et en utilisant une voix froide. **« Comment osez-vous mettre la vie de mon frère en danger de cette manière ? Sans parler des autres élèves de Poudlard ? Les vampires sont dangereux pour la société. Ils sont volatiles, instables et incontrôlables.»** Demandais-je de façon rhétorique en m'énervant de plus en plus au fil que les secondes s'écoulaient.

 **« Ils sont différents de tous les autres. Ils boivent du sang à partir des animaux. »** Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

 **« Oh, oui ! Parce que ça fait une grande différence ! Par leur régime animale, ils sont encore plus dangereux et hors de contrôle ! »** Dis-je avec sarcasme évident dans ma voix, tout en roulant des yeux.

 **« Isa a tout à fait raison ! »** Grogna Remus en colère. **« Vous êtes irresponsable. À tout moment, leur soif de sang leur fera perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Les élèves seront constamment en danger. Ce n'est pas un secret que le sang d'un sorcier est beaucoup plus alléchant et attirant qu'un autre à cause de notre magie. Il est encore plus avec un sorcier qui n'a pas atteint sa maturité et son âge adulte. »** Continua-t-il avec des dents serrés.

 **« D'où viennent-ils ? »** Demanda Alastor, tout en me regardant en connaissance de cause. En réponse, j'hochai la tête pour lui dire que je pensais la même chose que lui. Je sentais que j'allais tuer Albus Dumbledore.

 **« Etats-Unis. »** Répondit-il évasivement sans entrer dans les détails, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

 **« Laissez-moi deviner… Je suppose que ces vampires ne sont pas le clan occupant de façon permanente l'Alaska ? »** Dis-je avec un rictus méprisant en étant à la limite de mon point de rupture.

Je sentais que j'allais perdre le contrôle de moi-même d'un moment à l'autre et que j'allais éclater. J'étais en colère, énervée et c'était un euphémisme. J'étais littéralement furieuse contre cet homme dans lequel j'avais eu pleinement confiance dans le passé. Ce n'était évidemment plus le cas. Il m'avait trahi et menti. C'était des choses parmi d'autres, que je ne pouvais pas facilement pardonner. Je ne pensais pas d'ailleurs que je serais un jour capable de pardonner.

Remarquant mon état de plus en plus en colère et énervé, Severus mis une main sur mon bras le plus proche de lui et le tint fermement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sirius se lever également et venir près de moi, tout comme Alastor surveillait mes mouvements. Ils savaient, comme moi, comment ça allait se terminer.

 **« Comment sais-tu cela, Isabella ? »** Demanda Kingsley, que j'avais rencontré la veille et avec qui je m'entendais assez bien.

 **« Il se trouve que durant ma sixième année à Poudlard, je suis partis aux Etats-Unis à la demande d'Albus puis-je ajouter. Il voulait que j'observe un clan de vampires végétariens afin que je lui rapporte certaines informations. Pour ce faire, j'ai dû me faire passer pour une moldue et m'intégrer à leur coven. J'ai fait la seule chose qui, je savais, allait me permettre d'entrer plus vite en contact avec eux. J'ai dû faire semblant d'être follement amoureuse du seul vampire célibataire du groupe. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie si tu veux mon avis. Il était si ennuyeux et contrôlant. Enfin bref, après un accident. Ils sont tous partis et je suis revenu à peu près au même moment que ma septième année allait commencer. Durant ce séjour, je n'étais pas seule. Alastor était avec moi et, tous les deux, nous étions sous Polynectar. »** L'informais-je.

 **« Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu mettre sa vie en danger comme ça ! Les vampires sont les plus volatiles des créatures !** **Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa magie pour se défendre !** » S'indigna Madame Londubat.

 **« Qui sont-ils ? »** Demanda Sirius en allant se réinstaller à sa place près d'Andy en remarquant que je n'étais plus énervé au point de vouloir attaquer Dumbledore.

 **« Les Cullen. »** Répondit Dumbledore.

 **« Vous vous foutez de moi ! »** Criais-je en frappant ma main sur la table. **« Il est hors de question qu'ils s'approchent de mon frère ! »** Ajoutais-je froidement en le regardant avec des yeux meurtriers.

 **« Je suis le directeur de Poudlard et vous ne pouvez rien faire ! »** Répliqua-t-il plus durement qu'à la normale.

 **« Je ne peux rien faire ? »** Me moquais-je en repositionnant la chaise comme elle l'était avant. **« C'est là que vous avez tort, Dumbledore…. »** Continuais-je en marchant vers l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait assis, tout en sortant un morceau de papier de la poche arrière de mon jean foncé.

 **« Que pouvez-vous faire ? »** Me mit au défi Dumbledore.

 **« N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, Dumbledore. »** Dis-je en ricanant froidement, lui faisant comprendre que mes menaces n'étaient pas viles et qu'elles n'étaient pas des plaisanteries. **« Je ne suis pas seulement l'un de deux survivants, je suis aussi l'un des deux héritiers d'une très ancienne famille. Famille qui fait partie de la noblesse. À mes 17ans, j'ai dû entrer dans mon rôle, me revenant de droit. Je ne suis plus simplement Isabella Potter, mais aussi Dame Isabella Potter. Je pense savoir que vous savez ce que cela signifie. Je n'aime pas utiliser ce titre, mais je le ferais si vous me poussez trop loin. Il y a également autre chose. Ces documents regroupent un certain nombre de preuves contre vous, Dumbledore. Des preuves que je pourrais éventuellement offrir gracieusement au Ministère, mais aussi au conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard. En le faisant, votre parfaite image va voler en éclat. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être très intéressés. »** Dis-je en secouant les quelques parchemins dans ma main, pour ensuite les poser devant Sirius.

 **« Quel genre de preuves ? »** Demanda Minerva en me regardant avec attention.

 **« Des preuves prouvant tous les crimes que Dumbledore a commis durant toutes ces années. Voyons voir… Il y a usurpation d'identité, tentative de vol et d'autres. »** L'informais-je. **« Ceci… »** Dis-je en désignant le parchemin devant Sirius. **« … est la copie du testament de James Godric Potter et Lily Sélène Evans-Potter, mes parents. Le testament n'a pas été respecté à cause d'Albus Dumbledore. Sirius, Severus, Andy, vous devriez le lire et il y a certaines choses intéressantes. »** Dis-je innocemment en voyant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Dumbledore. **« Surtout… Cette clause-ci. »** Dis-je en pointant la clause dite à Sirius.

À cette information dite, Severus se leva et vint vers où j'étais avec Sirius et Andy, tandis que je me reculai de quelques mètres et que je me retournai afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressante, mais si je le faisais, c'était plus pour cacher mon sourire suffisant qui était à la limite de faire une apparition.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis le grognement mécontentant et furieux non seulement de Sirius, mais aussi de Severus ainsi que le hoquet d'Andy. À cela, je me retournai et j'attendis l'explosion à venir.

 **« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais intervenu pour que je reçoive un procès ou pour prouver mon innocence. Vous vouliez me garder éloigné de mon filleul ! »** Déclara Sirius d'un ton sombre.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire, Sirius ? »** Demanda Minerva intriguée et confuse.

 **« Je vais lire la clause. »** Me proposais-je en m'avançant et en m'emparant du parchemin.

Avant de lire, j'observai l'écriture manuscrite de mon père et je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge ainsi que les larmes voulant se déverser de mes yeux. Ce n'était pas juste. Je ne devrais pas avoir eu l'occasion de lire ce document. Il n'aurait pas dû m'être remis.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lu la clause à voix haute, mais je lu d'abord l'introduction.

 _ **« Si ce document venait à être lu un jour, cela voudrait dire que moi, James Godric Potter et que ma femme, Lily Sélène Evans-Potter, nous ne sommes plus de ce monde et que nous ne sommes plus là pour prendre soin nous-mêmes de nos enfants, Isabella Hope Potter et Harry James Potter.**_

 _ **Lily et moi avons décidé de rédiger ce document, car nous savons que c'est la seule solution pour subvenir légalement aux soins de nos enfants. Nous voulons que nos souhaits soient respectés à la lettre. »**_

Lus-je à voix haute avant de m'interrompre un instant et regarder Dumbledore de façon significative.

 _ **« Nous voulons que nos enfants soient accueillis par Severus Rogue et Andromède Black-Tonks dans le cas de notre Isabella, tandis que nous voulons qu'Harry soit gardé par Sirius Orion Black ainsi qu'Alice Miranda White-Londubat. Si ces personnes ne pouvaient pas prendre soin eux-mêmes de nos petits pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous demandons à ce qu'ils soient placés ensemble dans les familles suivantes.**_

 _ **Famille Tonks.**_

 _ **Famille Londubat.**_

 _ **Famille Bones.**_

 _ **Famille Wesley.**_

 _ **En aucun cas, notre Isabella et notre Harry doivent être placé dans la famille Dursley, famille de Pétunia Evans, sœur de Lily. Nous ne voulons absolument pas qu'ils prennent soin de nos enfants. »**_

Après avoir terminé de lire cette partie du testament de mes parents, je repliai le parchemin et je le replaçai dans la poche de mon jean, puis je levai les yeux vers les membres de l'Ordre.

 **« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Dumbledore n'a jamais respecté les souhaits de mes parents. Il a réussi à convaincre tout le monde que c'était pour notre sécurité à cause des quartiers de sang faits avec le sacrifice de ma mère. Or, ces quartiers n'ont jamais existé. J'ai vérifié avec les Gobelins. Ils auraient été installés seulement si mon frère et moi avions vécu dans une famille qui prenait soin de nous. Dans un foyer aimant et attentionné. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Il n'y a donc jamais eu de quartiers de sang qui nous protégeaient. Pendant toutes ces années, nous aurions pu être attaqué ou enlevé et personne ne l'aurait jamais découvert. »** Dis-je avec hargne, pour ensuite tourner mes yeux flamboyants de fureur vers Dumbledore. **« Faites encore une seule erreur, essayez encore une fois de manipuler mon frère et ça sera terminer de votre carrière de directeur, mais aussi en tant qu'homme libre. Je vais accepter la venue des Cullen à Poudlard, mais les seuls que je vais permettre d'approcher mon frère sont Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Si l'un des autres approche d'un seul millimètre mon frère, je ne serais pas tenu responsable des conséquences. »** Sifflais-je avant de marcher vers la sortie de la pièce et de claquer avec fracas la porte, attirant l'attention de mon frère, Ginny et les jumeaux installés sur les marches des escaliers.

 **« Isa ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** Demanda aussitôt mon frère en se levant d'un bond lorsqu'il vit mon état et ma mâchoire crispée ainsi que mes poings serrés de mes côtés, tout comme ma position tendue.

 **« Dumbledore ! Voilà, mon problème ! »** Sifflais-je.

 **« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »** Demanda Ginny en se levant à son tour, tout en venant à mon côté et caresser mon bras afin d'aider à me calmer.

 **« Il a fait appel à des vampires pour aider à la protection des élèves de Poudlard, mais surtout celle d'Harry. Comme si mon frère ne pouvait pas se protéger ! »** Dis-je d'un ton cinglant, étant visé à Dumbledore.

 **« Mais il est malade ! »** S'exclama-t-elle.

 **« Ce n'est pas le pire. Ces vampires ne me sont pas inconnus. Ce sont les mêmes que j'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais aux États-Unis. »** Les informais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes révélations et explications parce que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour faire apparaitre les autres membres de l'Ordre avec Dumbledore et Sirius en tête, suivit par les autres.

 **« Une chose, Albus… Je ne veux pas de ces vampires dans ma maison ! »** Déclara Sirius, pour ensuite marcher vers notre groupe en ignorant royalement Dumbledore.

 **« Et ne vous approchez plus de ma filleule aussi non, je vais vous montrer à quel point je suis une Black ! »** Grogna Andy avant de tourner le dos à Dumbledore en jetant sa longue chevelure noire sur son épaule en même temps, pour ensuite marcher dans la direction de la cuisine, mais pas après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Elle fut très vite rejoindre par Tonks et Ted.

 **« Je suis désolé… »** Murmurais-je à l'attention de Sirius. **« Je - … J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. »** Dis-je avant de marcher vers la porte arrière de la maison donnant sur le jardin-terrain de Quidditch caché des moldus.

 **« Attends, Isa ! J'arrive ! »** Fit Harry avant que je l'entende me rejoindre.

XXX

 **Point de vue général :**

 **« Quelqu'un sait où sont passé Isa et Harry ? Ils ont disparus depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. »** Demanda Molly Wesley. **« En plus, ça va être l'heure du diner. »** Ajouta-t-elle en découpant certains légumes d'où elle était occupée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tandis que Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, les jumeaux, Ginny, Bill et Charlie étaient tous assis à la table de la cuisine, tous occupés à leurs propres manières.

 **« Je sais où ils sont. »** Dit simplement Ginny en se levant de la table, pour ensuite marcher vers la porte de la pièce.

 **« Je viens avec toi ! »** Annonça Sirius en se levant à son tour.

 **« Nous aussi ! »** Dirent Fred et George d'une même voix, pour ensuite rejoindre Sirius et Ginny à la porte.

 **« Lorsqu'Isa est en colère, elle fait deux choses. Ça m'étonne même qu'elle n'a pas arraché la tête de Dumbledore à la place. Elle va soit volé avec son balai ou elle s'entraine comme si elle était dans un duel. Si je suis correct, je pense qu'elle est allée pour la deuxième chose. »** Déclara Ginny en montant l'escalier menant le groupe vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Un silence suivit cette révélation et les jumeaux ainsi que Sirius et Ginny firent le reste de la montée des marches. Bientôt, ils aboutirent au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, puis ils passèrent devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et ils longèrent la cage d'escaliers, pour ensuite tourner vers la droite et marcher le long d'un petit couloir se faisant sur une vingtaine de mètres. À la fin de celui-ci, se trouvait une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et ils purent pénétrer dans une pièce très éclairée grâce au soleil passant par les grandes fenêtres disposées sur les murs latéraux et celui du fond avec une porte menant au jardin. Sirius, les jumeaux et Ginny s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent devant le mur du fond et ils purent tous voir qu'Isabella et Harry s'entrainaient ensemble, ou plutôt, Isabella entrainait son frère en simulant un duel.

 **« Impressionnant… »** Commenta Sirius avec émerveillement en voyant devant ses yeux l'interaction entre son filleul et sa sœur. **« Ils s'emboitent comme une même et seule personne. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, à part pour vous les jumeaux. »** Dit-il d'une voix impressionnée.

 **« Et là, Isa ne se donne pas à fond. »** Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

XXX

 **« Isa n'a pas encore fini de prendre sa douche ? »** Demanda Harry une demi-heure plus tard en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, pour ensuite aller s'assoir près de Sirius.

 **« Non et il faudrait que quelqu'un aille la chercher. Le repas est prêt à être servi. »** L'informa Molly Wesley en égouttant les pommes de terre.

 **« Je vais aller voir. »** Dit Sirius en se levant, en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul, puis en allant vers la porte, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine et Sirius fit son chemin vers les étages supérieurs où se trouvait Isabella.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre qu'Isabella occupait, Sirius frappa plusieurs coups contre le bois de la porte, mais personne ne répondit. En fronçant les sourcils après quelques minutes à n'avoir aucune réponse, il mit sa main sur la poignée et, lentement, il l'abaissa, puis il fit glisser ouverte la porte. Il passa seulement la tête au même instant où Isa sortait de la salle de bain, portant uniquement une serviette de bain, tout en marchant vers son lit où était posé quelques vêtements et en essuyant ses cheveux avec une autre dans sa main. Isabella se stoppa dans son élan en remarquant la tête de Sirius. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose ou se couvrir, Sirius entra, tout en ayant ses yeux fixés sur le haut de son dos qui n'était pas couvert par la serviette.

 **« Isa… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-il en levant la main, comme pour toucher son dos, mais il se résigna au dernier instant.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

 **« Un souvenir. »** Répondis-je amèrement en me laissant tombé sur le bord du lit, en prenant ma tête dans mes mains, ne voulant pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux.

 **« Souvenir ? »** Répéta incrédule Sirius en se rapprochant, puis en se posant à côté de moi sur le lit.

 **« Oui. Je ne mentais pas lorsque j'ai mentionné que j'ai été battu par les Dursley. Je l'ai été souvent et pour un rien. Souvent, ça été à cause du fait que j'avais protégé Harry de recevoir une correction. J'ai aussi été utilisé comme le sac de boxe personnel de Dudley. Lorsque ça a commencé, j'étais déjà à Poudlard, mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce que je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie. Les autres fois où j'ai été frappé par Vernon et Dudley, c'était pour chasser ma magie de moi. Parfois, ça allait très loin et Harry était obligé de prendre soin de moi, de me soigner et de désinfecter les plaies. Ils ont essayé de le faire sur Harry, mais ils n'ont jamais pu le toucher. Inconsciemment, j'utilisais le même genre de magie que maman a fait lorsqu'elle est morte. Je me sacrifiais et, donc, il était protéger par ce fait. À chaque fois que ça se passait, une espèce de bulle apparaissait autour de lui. Elle le maintenait sûr. Ce que tu as vu, ce sont les cicatrices de toutes les fois où j'ai été battu. »** Murmurais-je en glissant ensuite une main dans mes cheveux, tout en relevant la tête.

 **« Peut-être devrais-tu demander à Rogue qu'il jette un coup d'œil ? Il pourrait utiliser une crème cicatrisante ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je ne porte pas particulièrement Rogue dans mon cœur, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est bon avec les potions. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait trouver un remède pour aider. »** Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

 **« Je suppose que je pourrais le faire. »** Répondis-je simplement en hochant la tête.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Après avoir laissé Sirius environ un bon quart d'heure à découvrir ce qui se passait avec ma sœur, j'avais décidé d'aller enquêter moi-même, étant donné que Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu et que je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Finalement, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, mais je la refermai très vite lorsque je remarquai Isa et Sirius endormis sur son lit. En voyant l'état d'Isa, je savais de quoi ils avaient tous les deux parlés.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je descendis les escaliers et j'allai vers la cuisine. Une fois que j'ouvris la porte de la pièce tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

 **« Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre de côté les assiettes de Sirius et Isa. Ils mangeront certainement plus tard. »** Informais-je Madame Wesley en m'installant à table entre les jumeaux.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une voix prudente en sachant que j'étais toujours en colère contre elle et Ron.

 **« Sirius et Isa sont endormis. Je pense qu'Isa lui a parler de certaines choses qu'elle a tenue cachée de tout le monde à part Fred, George et moi étant donné que j'étais là quand ça s'est passé. »** Expliquais-je d'une voix hésitante avec une mâchoire crispée.

 **« Tu veux dire qu'elle lui a révéler ce que nous pensons ? »** Demandèrent Fred et George.

 **« Je sais aussi. Elle m'en a parlé. »** Fit Ginny avec un sourire crispé, tout en serrant fermement ses couverts.

 **« De quoi parles-tu, mon chéri ? »** Demanda Madame Wesley en s'asseyant près de Monsieur Wesley qui était rentré.

 **« Eh bien… Contrairement à ma sœur, je n'aurais que des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé pour nous durant le temps que nous vivions avec les Dursley. Elle, elle aura non seulement ces souvenirs-là, mais elle aura aussi les cicatrices pour le prouver. »** Dis-je, tout en craignant la réaction qu'allait avoir Isa de ma révélation.

 **« Cicatrices ? »** Répéta Madame Wesley en se couvrant la bouche d'une main et me regardant avec horreur. **« Tu veux dire qu'ils - … »** Commença-t-elle sans terminer avec des larmes présentes dans ses yeux.

 **« Oui. Plus d'une fois. »** Répondis-je d'une voix serrée.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé dans une position pareille avec Sirius. Vraiment, je l'ignorais. J'avais beau me torturé l'esprit, je n'avais aucune réponse me venant. En effet, il semblait que je m'étais endormi avec Sirius, mais la chose la plus troublante et la plus étrange, c'était que j'avais dormi pratiquement sur Sirius. J'avais ma tête sur sa poitrine musclée, ma jambe était entre ses jambes à lui et mon bras serpentait sa taille, tandis que le reste de mon corps était enfoui dans son coté, tout comme l'un de ses bras semblait me maintenir en place afin que je ne bouge pas. Voilà la position dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé il y avait un instant et je ne savais pas comme me sortir de la prise de Sirius puisqu'il était, apparemment, bien endormi.

Me mordant la lèvre nerveusement en cherchant une solution, tout en restant calme, je commençai à bouger tout doucement, puis je pris le bras de Sirius et le leva avec délicatesse afin que je puisse m'écarter de lui. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je roulai sur le côté, pour ensuite me redresser et sortir du lit. Aussi vite, je marchai, pris les vêtements laissés sur le lit et j'allai dans la salle de bain afin de m'habiller. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais endormi sur Sirius et, ça, en ne portant qu'une petite serviette de rien du tout, me couvrant à peine. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger étant donné que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de pudique ou qui avait honte de son corps, mais, là… Il s'agissait tout de même d'un homme auquel j'étais pas mal attiré physiquement, comme émotionnellement.

 _Attends que Ginny entende parler de ça… Elle allait me le rappeler tous les jours et, ça, jusqu'à la fin des temps… Pourquoi ce genre de situation devait arriver seulement qu'à moi ? Je pouvais être sûr que s'il y avait un problème, c'était d'office pour ma poire._

Me secouant, j'entrai dans la salle de bain et je ne perdis pas de temps pour m'habiller. Vite fait, j'enfilai mon jean bleu foncé, mon débardeur bordeaux ainsi que ma chemise à carreaux bleu foncé et bordeaux sans oublier mes sous-vêtements. Seulement, je restai pieds-nus. Une fois habiller, je me brossai les cheveux et les attacha dans un chignon négligé avec quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant. Cette tâche accomplie, je pulvérisai à un peu d'eau sur mon visage afin de me rafraichir de quelque peu et de m'aider à mieux me réveiller du reste du sommeil dans lequel j'étais encore un petit peu plongé.

Lorsque tout cela fut fait et que je fus prête, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, puis je sortis de la pièce. En entrant dans la chambre, je pus remarquer que Sirius s'était réveillé.

 **« Désolé de m'être endormi sur toi. »** Dis-je penaud en grattant ma tête dans un geste mal à l'aise.

 **« Pas de quoi. »** Répondit-il en se redressant et se frottant le visage, pour ensuite sortir complétement du lit et se tenir debout. **« Faim ? »** Demanda-t-il en marchant vers moi.

 **« Un peu. »** Admis-je en haussant des épaules avec désinvolture, même si je crevais de faim.

 **« Je suis sûr que Molly a mis quelque chose de côté. Enfin, plus pour toi que pour moi. Elle ne me porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur. »** Dit-il en haussant des épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de sortir de la pièce.

 **« Je suis sûr que, dans un sens, elle t'apprécie d'une certaine manière, mais Molly a parfois des opinions différentes de tout le monde. Regarde un exemple… De tous ses enfants, elle favorise Ron, Ginny et Percy. Il y a une raison. Bill, Charlie, Fred et George sont tous plus rebelles et ne se laissent pas faire. Ils ne lui laissent pas l'occasion de les commander. Molly m'apprécie également, mais elle préfère Harry pour les mêmes raisons. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle était la même avec ses propres frères Fabian et Gidéon. »** Dis-je en faisant un petit sourire en coin. **« Elle sait très bien que lorsqu'elle dit quelque chose qui me plait pas ou agit de la même manière, je lui dis honnêtement, même si ça ne lui plait pas forcement. J'ai toujours été franche et directe. Cela ne changera pas. Parfois, ça m'a souvent posé des problèmes. Il faut dire que c'est à cause de ça, que la plupart du temps, je me retrouvais en détention. »** Riais-je tout en plaisantant.

 **« J'ai l'ai entendu dire. »** S'amusa Sirius, tout en marchant à côté de moi dans les escaliers.

 **« Que comptes-tu faire avec ces Cullen ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté que trois d'entre eux approchent Harry ? »** Demanda soudainement Sirius au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

 **« Hmm… Bonne question en fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, mais je pense que ça a à voir avec le fait que c'est les trois seuls auquel j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais su qui j'étais réellement ainsi que la façon dont j'ai agis. Je l'ai fait différemment de qui je suis réellement, mais ce sont les trois seuls qui ont véritablement été honnête avec moi. Ils n'ont pas joué avec l'humaine. Emmett est un grand farceur et il aime profiter de la vie. Il m'a immédiatement adopté comme sa petite sœur. C'était agréable et changeant de ne pas avoir le rôle de la responsable, de celle qui devait montrer l'exemple. Si j'aurais dû choisir une personne pour être mon grand frère, ça aurait été lui, ça aurait été quelqu'un comme Emmett. C'est un enfant dans le corps d'un homme. Il a cette joie naturelle de vivre. Il vit au jour le jour. J'adore ce grand dadet… Rosalie, sa compagne, elle a un passé des plus terribles et aucune femme ne mérite de vivre une telle chose. Elle peut être froide et se comporter comme une chienne, mais elle sera prête à tout pour protéger sa famille et ses proches… Jasper… Il est le plus complexe de tous. Il est le plus calme en extérieur, mais celui qu'il faut le plus se méfier. Il a été un soldat lorsqu'il était humain et il l'a encore été par la suite durant très longtemps. Jasper est un homme loyal et il sait quand une cause est juste. Je sais qu'il fera tout en son possible pour protéger Harry. J'ai une confiance totale et aveugle en lui. Il est un homme bon. Tous les membres de son clan le sous-estime, mais c'est l'homme le plus fort et courageux que j'ai connu. Sa famille pense qu'il est faible parce qu'il est le plus récent dans le régime animal, mais ils semblent oublier un détail important. Il ressent toutes les émotions autour de lui, pourtant pendant des années et des années, il n'a jamais eu de problème avec sa soif de sang. Le sang animal affaibli les vampires et quelqu'un avec un pouvoir comme Jasper encore plus qu'un autre. »** Expliquais-je. **« Les autres ont passés leur temps à mentir et à essayer de me manipuler lorsque je faisais semblant d'être une moldue. Ça me dit facilement quel genre de personnes ils sont vraiment. »** Ajoutais-je avec dégout.

 **« Si tu leur fait confiance, je le respecte. J'ai confiance en ton avis et en ton jugement. Tu as été la seule qui a cru en mon innocence et tu n'as pas abandonné jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses la vérité de ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Merlin ! Même mon meilleur ami depuis des années n'a pas cru en moi… »** Dit-il tout en secouant la tête avec déception et amertume.

 **« Je suis désolé. Je me doute que votre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. »** Le réconfortais-je comme je le pouvais.

 **« Cette trahison m'a blessé trop profondément pour que ça soit comme si de rien n'était. Il a essayé d'agir comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas et que je ne peux pas pardonner, c'est la trahison et le mensonge. »** Répondit-il en ayant un regard hanté devant lui.

Je ne répondis pas parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je dise ou que je fasse qui allait changer quelque chose. Remus avait montré l'importance de son amitié avec Sirius cette fois-là. Il avait eu en quelque sorte une trahison et, à présent, Sirius avait un manque de confiance. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se rétablissait du jour au lendemain. Une amitié sans confiance, ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Les dires de Sirius me confirmaient ce que je savais déjà, ce que j'avais pu observer. Les choses entre eux ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Il y avait un fossé, un mur qui s'était installé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le briser.

 **« Au fait… Harry m'a dit que tu as donné la récompense du tournoi à quelqu'un… Qu'en as-tu fait ? »** Demanda Sirius afin de changer de sujet.

 **« Il se peut que je l'ai donné aux jumeaux afin qu'il réalise leur rêve… Ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. »** Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais et rempli de méfaits.

 **« Molly va te tuer lorsqu'elle va l'apprendre. »** S'amusa-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

 **« Elle ne pourra pas… Je cours plus vite et je suis plus rapide avec une baguette. »** Dis-je malicieusement avec un sourire effronté.

 **« Vrai. »** Se mit-il d'accord en faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de mettre son bras sur mes épaules et de nous entrainer vers la cuisine où était surement les autres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 12.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Finalement, le jour du procès de Sirius arriva trop rapidement à mon gout. J'étais une boule de nerfs. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ce procès, mais une chose que je souhaitais fermement et avec certitude, c'était que tout allait bien se passer. J'avais espoir que Sirius ressorte du Ministère un homme tout à fait libre.

En ce moment, j'étais en route pour le Ministère avec Harry et Monsieur Wesley, tandis Sirius était déjà partit en compagnie de Kingsley, Tonks et Alastor.

Finalement, Harry et moi, nous nous fîmes escorter à la salle d'audience où aurait lieu les procès de Sirius, mais aussi de Pettigrow. Bien sûr, nos baguettes furent enlevées.

En entrant dans la salle, je fus choqué de voir Sirius assit sur une chaise, au milieu de la salle et devant l'estrade où se situait les membres du Magenmagot, avec ses chevilles et ses poignets attachés avec des chaines. Harry dut me retenir par le bras afin que je n'aille pas là-bas et libérer moi-même Sirius. Ça me rendait dingue qu'ils le traite comme un criminel après les souvenirs de son innocence qui avaient été fournis.

Suivant Harry à contrecœur, j'allai m'assoir avec lui dans les gradins où devait aller les témoins et les personnes assistant au procès. Je m'installai alors entre Harry et Alastor, qui me salua d'un simple hochement de tête, tandis que Tonks et Kingsley se trouvaient sur chaque côté de Sirius.

 **« Bien… Nous allons pouvoir commencer… En ce jour, nous sommes tous présents pour assister au procès de Sirius Orion Black, accusé de trahison et de meurtre… »** Annonça Fudge avant de frapper son marteau sur son pupitre annonçant le début du procès.

 **« Où est Dumbledore ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix très basse à Alastor.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »** Répondit-il sans me regarder.

 **« S'il ne se montre pas, je vais lui arracher la tête quand je le croise. »** Grognais-je sous mon souffle.

Après cela, je me concentrai sur le procès en cours ainsi que l'audition de Sirius.

 **« Auror Kingsley… Allez-y… »** Invita Fudge d'un geste de la main.

 **« Sérum de vérité. »** M'informa Alastor en remarquant mes sourcils froncés.

 **« Êtes-vous Sirius Orion Black ? »** Demanda Fudge après avoir attendu quelques minutes que la potion fasse effet.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit machinalement Sirius d'un ton plat.

 **« Connaissez-vous James Godric Potter ? »** Continua Fudge.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit une nouvelle fois Sirius.

 **« Quelle était la nature de votre relation ? »** Demanda Fudge avec un regard d'excuse pour mon frère et moi.

Fudge n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il ne faisait ce qu'il devait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, même si ça faisait mal que mes parents devaient être mentionnés. Ça faisait aussi mal qu'il devait aller fouiller dans le passé, dans des plaies à peine refermées. En tout cas, pour moi, elles n'étaient pas complètement cicatriser. Je ne savais pas si elles le seront un jour.

 **« James était mon meilleur ami. »** Répondit Sirius.

 **« Etiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter ? »** Le questionna Fudge.

 **« Non. »** Répondit Sirius avec assurance.

 **« Pourtant, dans nos documents… Il est noté que vous l'êtes… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce fait ? »** Continua Fudge, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur une pile de parchemins.

 **« À l'origine, j'étais le gardien du secret, mais, par la suite, il a été changé. Je l'ai fait changer par James au cas où j'étais capturé par les mangemorts et qu'ils trouvaient un moyen de me faire parler involontairement, car, jamais, je n'aurais révéler quoi que ce soit. J'aurais préféré mourir que trahir James et Lily. »** Expliqua Sirius.

 **« Dans ce cas… Qui était le gardien du secret ? »** Demanda Fudge.

 **« Peter Pettigrow. »** Répondit Sirius.

 **« Que s'est-il produit la nuit où James et Lily Potter ont été tué ? »** Questionna Fudge.

À cela, je pris la main de mon frère et fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas être présente, mais je voulais être là pour soutenir Sirius. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je ré ouvris les yeux.

 **« Tout s'est passé rapidement. J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque de Frank et Alice Londubat par des mangemorts. Je me suis immédiatement rendu chez Lily et James parce que je savais qu'ils seraient la prochaine cible. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place, la maison était partiellement détruite. Il n'en restait pas grand-chose et elle tenait à peine debout. Je suis entré dans la maison afin de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, même si au fond de moi, je savais. En entrant, je suis tombé sur James. Il était couché immobile. Il était mort. J'ai alors fait mon chemin dans le reste de la maison à la recherche des corps de Lily, Isabella et Harry. Je pensais à cette époque que personne n'avait survécut, mais je devais m'en assurer. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'étage, j'ai pu voir la porte de la chambre des enfants en morceaux partout sur le sol. Je suis entré dans la pièce pour tomber sur le corps de Lily. C'est seulement parce que j'ai entendu un gémissement, que je suis allé jusqu'au lit d'Isabella où, Harry et elle, se trouvaient. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Je les ai pris dans mes bras et je suis sorti de la maison aussi vite que je le pouvais. En sortant, j'ai croisé Rubeus Hagrid et je lui ai confié les enfants afin qu'il les met à l'abri. Je me doutais que le secret avait été révélé et je me suis décidé d'aller confronter Pettigrow. C'était un piège. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Pettigrow, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir parce qu'il a tué ces moldus, puis il s'est trancher un doigt et s'est transformer dans sa forme animagus de rat. Après cela, il s'est volatiliser et les Aurors sont juste arrivés à ce moment-là. Ils m'ont arrêtés et m'ont amenés à Azkaban. »** Déclara Sirius avec toujours une voix mécanique.

 **« Avez-vous tué Peter Pettigrow ? »** Demanda Fudge après un moment de silence.

 **« Non. »** Répondit automatiquement Sirius.

Après cela, Sirius fut escorté dans la première rangée des gradins avec Kingsley et Tonks à ses côtés où il était encore attaché comme un forcené. Hagrid fut questionné, puis les souvenirs de Sirius furent visualisés par les membres du Magenmagot. Lorsque cela fut fait, le ministre et le reste du Magenmagot s'isolèrent de quelque peu en installant un sort de silence sur eux et ils se mirent discuter. Certainement afin de se mettre d'accord sur le verdict.

À cette réalisation, Harry et moi, nous nous resserrâmes la main dans le soutien, mais aussi dans l'espoir de la liberté définitive d'un homme important à nos yeux, même si Harry et moi voyons Sirius différemment par rapport à l'autre.

Je ne savais pas dire depuis combien de temps nous étions en attente dans cette salle, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions ici depuis une éternité. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sortir. Je me sentais étouffé et je commençais tout doucement à perdre patience. En cet instant, Harry mit une main sur ma jambe afin que j'arrêter de faire sautiller mon pied dans l'impatience et dans l'ennui. J'arrêtai alors et lui fis un sourire penaud.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut de longues heures, le ministre et le Magenmagot tournèrent leurs attentions vers Sirius. À cet instant, je me tendis dans l'appréhension et j'en oubliai presque de respirer. Sans le contrôler, mon pied se remit à taper nerveusement sur le sol de lui-même. J'étais à bout de nerfs et je ne contrôlais plus mes actions.

 **« Calme-toi… Je suis sûr que ça va aller. »** Murmura Harry optimiste.

 **« J'espère que tu as raison, mais même s'il en ressort libre… ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a perdus 14 ans de sa vie. »** Murmurais-je à mon tour sans le regarder, tout en fixant devant moi.

 **« Après longues discutions… Nous reconnaissons Sirius Orion Black non coupable pour toutes les accusations lui ayant été porté. Concernant son évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, nous pensons qu'il a déjà purgé sa peine en ayant été durant 14 ans enfermé dans une cellule. Toutes les charges sont désormais abandonnées et considérées comme nulle. »** Déclara Fudge, ce qui me fit sortir un soupir de soulagement.

Dès lors, les chaines se trouvant sur les chevilles et les poignets de Sirius disparurent et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Rapidement et en quelques enjambées, il nous rejoignit et s'installa à côté d'Harry.

XXX

Deux heures après que le procès de Sirius se termina, je me trouvais encore dans cette salle d'audience pour un nouveau procès, mais, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de celui de Pettigrow. Entre temps, j'avais réussi à ce qu'Harry rentre, tandis que Sirius était resté, car il était un témoin clé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient encore besoin de nos témoignages lorsqu'ils avaient toutes les preuves nécessaires ainsi que nos souvenirs et ceux de Pettigrow. Je ne comprendrais jamais les méthodes du Ministère.

Enfin, le témoignage de Sirius se termina et je fus appeler à témoigner à mon tour. Les secondes ainsi que les minutes s'écoulèrent et je devenais de plus en plus agacé par leurs questions à la con.

 **« Dites-moi un peu… »** Commença une bonne femme rondelette habillé, tout en rose en dessous de son manteau de sorcier. **« Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Monsieur Sirius Black ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douceâtre et insupportable.

 **« Et en quoi ça peut vous concerner ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour.

 **« C'est pour le bien de ce procès, Miss Potter… Pour s'assurer que vous êtes réellement partiale dans votre témoignage concernant Peter Pettigrow. »** Répondit-elle d'une voix douceâtre et écœurante.

 **« Comment osez-vous ! »** Rétorquais-je avec des yeux plissés.

 **« Madame Ombrage… ça suffit ! Pouvez-vous tout de même répondre à la question, Dame Potter ? »** Fit Fudge, tout en utilisant correctement mon statut.

 **« Je décrirais ma relation avec Sirius… d'amicale. »** Répondis-je simplement en retenant mon envie de sauter à la gorge de cette femme. **« Mais cela ne concerne pas ce procès. »** Ajoutais-je avec connaissance.

Après cela, les questions fusèrent dans tous les sens et je me sentais épuisé de répéter et répondre la même chose à chaque fois.

Au bout de longtemps, le procès prit fin avec le baiser du détraqueur pour Pettigrow et une peine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour Azkaban. Pour dire que j'étais extatique était un euphémisme. Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir facilement la mort d'une personne, mais ce qu'il avait fait, était la pire des choses.

En sortant de là, j'étais fumante et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de transformer cette vieille chouette d'Ombrage en crapaud rose. Elle m'agaçait. Elle m'irritait avec ses questions à la con. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire quel genre de relation j'entretenais avec Sirius ? C'était mes affaires pas les siennes.

Le meilleur avait été pour la fin lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de ce requin de Skeeter. Si elle avait pu transplaner, elle l'aurait fait dans l'immédiat. Dans mon regard, il y avait eu pleines de promesses. Des promesses de ruiner sa vie et sa carrière.

Sortir du Ministère n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Je n'étais pas étonné en soit étant donné que c'était les deux procès du siècle. Sirius et moi avions été pris en embuscade par de nombreux journalistes. Heureusement, une équipe d'Aurors était intervenu et nous avait escorté jusqu'à la sortie. Après cela, Sirius nous avait fait transplaner et pour dire que j'étais surprise en atterrissant dans les murs du square était un euphémisme grandiose.

 **« En tant qu'héritier Black, j'ai la faculté de transplaner à l'intérieur des murs de ce taudis. »** Murmura Sirius avec suffisance lorsqu'il vit mon regard étonné.

 **« Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible étant donné que c'est sous Fidelitas. »** Dis-je encore sous l'étonnement.

 **« Magie de sang. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de nous faire descendre vers la cuisine.

XXX

Après le procès de Sirius, mais aussi celui de Pettigrow, les jours s'écoulèrent tout doucement et la vie continua normalement. De ce que j'avais pu voir et de ce que j'en avais été présente, Harry n'avait toujours pas pardonné ni à Hermione, ni à Ron. Je pouvais voir que Ron se sentait mal à ce sujet, mais il aurait dû savoir mieux, que d'écouter les ordres de Dumbledore. Hermione avait essayé plusieurs fois de parler à Harry, mais il l'ignorait royalement.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais c'était elle qui avait créé ce problème entre eux. Merde ! Elle était censée être l'une des sorcières des plus intelligentes de sa génération et, en plus, elle était une née-moldue. Elle aurait très bien pu contacter Harry par la poste moldue. Des fois, je comprenais Hermione et, d'autres, j'avais l'impression d'être face à une inconnue. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle choisisse ses priorités si elle voulait garder Harry dans sa vie parce que si ça continuait comme ça, leur amitié allait s'effondrer une fois pour toutes.

Les choses avaient également changées en très peu de temps. En effet, j'étais très occupé avec l'Ordre, car Voldemort semblait avoir commencé ses assauts dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Bref, c'était à peine si j'avais vu mon frère depuis le procès de Sirius. Je devais courir entre les réunions de l'Ordre, les interventions de l'Ordre lorsqu'il y avait une attaque de mangemorts, mais j'étais aussi occupé avec ma formation afin de devenir professeur. Je n'avais pratiquement plus une minute consacrée à moi. Sans parler de mes nuits qui étaient agitées et troublées par des cauchemars. Je dormais à peine et je n'en pouvais plus.

 **« Tu as l'air comme si tu n'avais pas dormi depuis des siècles…** » Dit une voix familière en arrivant dans le salon où je me trouvais avec un tas de parchemins et livres en tout genre m'entourant.

Étant donné que j'étais tellement concentré dans ce que je lisais et étudiais, je sursautai de frayeur en entendant la voix me parvenir. Aussitôt, ma main alla à ma baguette posée sur la table basse, où j'étais accoudé, et je visai l'intrus avec pour remarquer Severus avec un sourire narquois. Soupirant, je remis ma baguette où elle se trouvait initialement, puis je mis ma main dans mes cheveux et je lançai un regard noir à Severus qui se prenait un malin plaisir depuis quelques temps à me faire peur de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il s'en amusait d'ailleurs un peu trop à mon gout. Franchement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de s'amuser comme il le pouvait par ces temps sombres avec toutes les attaques.

À présent, il travaillait uniquement pour l'Ordre et non plus pour Voldemort. En effet, avant que Pettigrow se fasse capturé par mes frais, il avait espionné ce qui se passait à Poudlard dans sa forme de rat et il avait surpris plusieurs conversations entre Dumbledore et Severus. Disons que dès qu'il avait pu, Voldemort avait fait en sorte de vouloir Severus mort pour sa trahison.

 **« C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai plus dormi normalement depuis un certain temps. »** Répondis-je avec lassitude avant de refermer mes bouquins, puis de les faire disparaitre afin qu'ils retrouvent leur place dans ma chambre.

 **« Cauchemars ? »** Demanda-t-il avec soucis en se tenant toujours là où il s'était arrêté dans l'embrassure de la porte.

 **« Ouais… Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que ce sont des cauchemars… C'est plus comme des flashbacks. »** Répondis-je simplement avant de me lever et de m'étirer. **« Alors… Tu me cherchais ? »** Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

 **« Je voulais te rappeler que tu dois aller au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures de Pot - … de ton frère. »** Déclara-t-il en se corrigeant à la fin lorsque je plissai les yeux.

 **« Merci. Je vais aller me préparer, puis j'irais rejoindre Harry en bas. »** Fis-je en souriant avant de le passer et tourner à droite afin de monter les escaliers jusqu'à mon étage.

XXX

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je rejoignis les autres dans la cuisine après m'être rafraîchis et m'être habiller d'autres vêtements. Je portais un jean noir moulant, une chemise à manche trois quart de couleur prune et une paire de bottes noirs sans talons. Par-dessus le tout, j'avais mis mon manteau noir de sorcière avec le blason Potter brodé dans le dos.

 **« Tu es prêt à y aller ? »** Demandais-je à Harry après avoir salué tout le monde dans la cuisine.

 **« Bien sûr. »** Dit-il en se levant et en donnant un regard douteux à Fred.

À cela, je réprimai un sourire amusé, car je savais ce qui se passait. En effet, j'avais été trouvé Fred et je lui avais expliqué ce qui se passait avec Harry. Depuis, il essayait d'avoir Harry seul afin de de faire le test, mais avec tout ce monde dans cette maison, il était impossible. Avec l'imagination et la créativité de Fred, je savais qu'il allait trouver un moyen bientôt.

 **« Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse rien que vous deux, ma chérie ? »** Demanda avec soucis Molly.

 **« Oui, Molly… Je suis plus que capable de protéger mon frère et, en plus, je veux être un peu seule avec mon frère. Je ne pense pas que c'est un crime. En plus, certains de l'Ordre seront à proximité s'il se passe quelque chose ou si nous sommes attaqués. »** Répondis-je en connaissance de cause et sans tourner autour du pot.

 **« Si tu es sûr… »** Fit-elle de façon sceptique et dubitative, ma faisant soupirer dans la frustration.

 **« Molly… Je vous aime et tout, mais je sais prendre soin de mon frère. Je l'ai fait pendant des années et je le ferais encore pendant de très longues années jusqu'à ce que je quitte ce monde. Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon frère. Je préférais être tué que de le voir se blesser. »** Dis-je en retenant un hurlement d'exaspération et d'irritation de sortir par mes lèvres.

 **« Molly… Laisse Isa faire. Il n'arrivera rien à Harry. »** Apaisa Arthur en sentant la tension se lever et en sachant comment je pouvais être.

 **« Très bien, mais je n'aime pas ça. Elle vient sortir de Poudlard. Elle n'a pas l'expérience pour le faire. »** Abdiqua-t-elle, tout en creusant sa tombe de plus en plus profondément.

 **« Ah oui ! Pas assez d'expérience ? Alors… Dites-moi un peu comment j'ai réussi à sortir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Comment je me suis sortis de ce duel avec Voldemort ? Pour rappel, Molly… J'ai été personnellement formé par Alastor, l'un des meilleurs Aurors qu'il puisse exister ! Un petit détail que vous semblez oublier… Vous n'êtes pas la mère d'Harry ! »** Fulminais-je durement avant de me retourner sans attendre de réponse, pour ensuite sortir de la cuisine avec mon frère et claquer la porte dans la colère en même temps.

Par la suite, Harry me prit la main et, de l'autre, j'invoquai son manteau, puis nous fîmes notre chemin vers l'escalier dans le but de monter vers le rez-de-chaussée afin de sortir de cette maison.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée du square et nous nous glissâmes à l'extérieur, puis nous fîmes notre chemin dans les rues de Londres en prenant la direction du Chaudron Baveur. En cours de route, Tonks et Kingsley nous rejoignirent.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le pub sorcier, Tonks et Kingsley se séparèrent de nous et partirent de leur côté, même si je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas s'éloigner de beaucoup de nous et qu'ils allaient garder un œil ouvert sur nous. Harry et moi, nous ne trainâmes pas dans les parages du pub et nous marchâmes vers la cour arrière où se situait l'emplacement nous permettant de nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

Rapidement, je tapotai le mur de briques, puis celui-ci se sépara en deux afin de nous donner l'accès au passage du Chemin de Traverse. Sans tarder, Harry et moi, nous nous avançâmes, tout en nous tenant par la main, tandis que ma baguette était dans ma main cachée par la manche de mon manteau.

Le Chemin de Traverse d'habitude rempli de monde était pratiquement désert et c'était vraiment quelque chose de déroutant à voir. Il n'y a presque personne. Il n'y avait aucun enfant courant dans la rue commerçante ou occupé à regarder une vitrine ou une autre avec des yeux fascinés et émerveillés. Non, tout était calme et l'air était rempli de tension, d'appréhension et de peur. Certains magasins étaient fermés, tandis que d'autres avaient été vandalisé. Les vitres étaient brisées et l'intérieur était complètement détruit. C'était assez de preuves disant que les mangemorts étaient déjà arrivé et avaient déjà agi. La plus étrange des choses était le fait que la boutique d'Ollivander avait été détruite et l'on pouvait certainement voir des traces de lutte. J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à cet homme hors du commun.

Après avoir été acheté tout le nécessaire dont Harry allait avoir besoin cette année pour ses différents cours, nous fîmes notre chemin vers une nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert il y avait peu de temps. En réalité, il s'agissait de la boutique des jumeaux qui avait été créé grâce à la récompense du tournoi que je leur avais donné en sachant ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il y avait eu d'ailleurs de nombreux arguments et disputes sur l'ouverture de la boutique avec Molly et les jumeaux, mais, pour finir, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient parce que, de toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux de l'âge et elle n'avait plus rien à leur dire sur la question ou de leur dire quoi faire.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé de l'ouvrir maintenant avec tout ce qui se passait depuis le retour de Voldemort afin de changer les idées des gens et je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'allait pas être facile avec leurs cours qu'ils allaient devoir encore suivre à Poudlard, mais ils allaient le faire. Lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas être présents dans la boutique, les employés travailleront normalement et j'irais faire une tour à la boutique de temps en temps afin de voir si tout se passait bien. Ayant à présent l'âge légal, ils pouvaient sortir du château le week-end et c'était ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Ils savaient que ça ne serait pas facile cette année, car ils avaient également rejoint l'Ordre, mais les jumeaux n'étaient jamais facilement découragés. Au contraire, si je savais bien quelque chose à propos des jumeaux, c'était qu'ils étaient déterminés et qu'ils faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour aboutir à leurs fins.

Les jumeaux m'avaient beaucoup demandé mon avis sur une telle ou une telle chose et, finalement, j'étais devenu associé à part entière avec eux. Je les aidais souvent quant aux idées de produits, mais aussi à la confection. L'avantage était que j'avais hérité du talent de ma mère pour les potions et de celui de mon père pour les sortilèges.

Enfin de compte, nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique et, ensemble, mon frère et moi, nous parcourûmes les différents rayons, tout en nous emparant de ce qui nous intéressait. Certains produits étaient vraiment très ingénieux et, de ce que les jumeaux m'avaient dit, même les Aurors et le Ministère leur faisaient des commandes.

Une heure plus tard et après avoir discuté ainsi que plaisanter un peu avec les jumeaux, nous sortîmes de la boutique et nous fîmes tranquillement notre chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur, tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

 **« Alors… »** Commença d'une voix hésitante Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

 **« Crache le morceau. »** Dis-je simplement en l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

 **« J'ai remarqué que toi et Sirius, vous vous étiez rapprochés et que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble. As-tu des sentiments pour lui ou est-ce seulement une attirance physique pour lui ? »** Demanda-t-il du but en blanc.

 **« C'est si évident. »** Répondis-je en éludant la question un peu.

 **« Je suis ton frère et je te connais par cœur. En plus, j'ai vu tes yeux briller beaucoup plus lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce ou qu'il est là tout simplement. »** Fit-il remarquer. **« Alors… Qu'en est-il ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé, me montrant qu'il savait ce que je faisais.

 **« Merde ! Ça craint parfois d'avoir un frère qui connait tout de toi ! »** Murmurais-je sous mon souffle, le faisant ricaner. **« En fait… Je ne sais plus trop quoi. Je suis si confuse. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça et c'est si nouveau, si soudain que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou comment je dois réagir en sa présence. Merde ! Il connait le secret que j'ai caché de tout le monde. Seuls, toi, les jumeaux et Ginny le connaissent en profondeur. »** Déclarais-je frustré avec moi-même.

 **« Pourquoi ne lui en parles tu pas ? »** Demanda Harry.

 **« T'es malade ou quoi ! »** M'exclamais-je avec incrédulité.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il confus.

 **« Peut-être parce que - … »** Commençais-je à dire, tout en m'arrêtant brusquement dans mon élan en sentant le changement soudain de température. Ce n'était certainement pas normal.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis un groupe de détraqueurs voler vers Harry et moi. Aussitôt, je plaçai Harry derrière moi et je sortis ma baguette de ma manche.

 **« Surtout, ne fais pas de magie, sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire ! »** Lui ordonnais-je fermement sans quitter le ciel des yeux en examinant le nombre de ces sales créatures.

Eh bien… Nous n'étions pas dans la merde… Il devait en avoir une dizaine. Je me secouai, puis, avec force et détermination, je brandis encore plus ma baguette vers eux.

 **« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »** Rugis-je, tout en pensant à de merveilleux et heureux souvenirs qui pour la plupart concernaient mon frère et mon temps à Poudlard à faire des farces avec les jumeaux. **«EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »** Hurlais-je une nouvelle fois avec d'autant plus de force et de détermination.

L'instant suivant, un puissant jet de lumière blanche surgit de ma baguette, m'aveuglant presque, et mon renard apparut, pour ensuite courir à la rencontre des détraqueurs dans le but de les chasser. Il fut très vite rejoint par un lynx et par un lièvre.

En quelques minutes, les détraqueurs furent disparus et je baissai ma baguette, mais en la gardant tout de même en main. Je me tournai alors vers Harry pour le trouver un peu pale, mais, aussi non, il n'y avait aucun dommage. Me souvenant de ce qu'avait fait Remus dans le Poudlard Express après que nous avions été attaqué la première fois, je sortis mon sac sans fond, puis j'en sortis une tablette de chocolat et la lui remis.

 **« Que font ces détraqueurs ici ? Ils ne devraient pas se trouver à Azkaban à garder les cellules ? »** Demanda Tonks, tout en regardant autour d'elle et en ayant encore sa baguette dans la main.

 **« Deux possibilités… »** Dis-je en examinant Harry avec attention pour voir s'il n'avait vraiment rien ou effet secondaire. **« Soit… Quelqu'un du Ministère les a envoyés dans le but de nous attaquer… Soit ils étaient sous les ordres de Voldemort, mais je ne crois pas en ce dernier. Pour que cela puisse être possible, il faudrait que le Ministère soit en sa possession et, en plus, s'il voulait nous attaquer, il n'utiliserait pas des détraqueurs. Il utiliserait ses mangemorts et il se serait déplacer en personne. »** Répondis-je d'une voix pensive.

 **« Nous en parlerons plus tard. En ce moment, il faut rentrer au siège afin de limiter les attaques possibles et de vous mettre en lieu sûr. »** Dit Kinsley d'une voix pressante et ferme, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

 **« Allons-y ! »** Me mis-je d'accord en m'emparant de la main d'Harry et en le trainant à ma suite dans un pas précipité vers le Chaudron Baveur afin que nous puissions nous rendre au square.

Après un certain temps à nous précipiter le long de la rue interminable commerçante, nous atteignîmes l'intérieur du pub et sans attendre ou un regard sur les occupants de l'endroit, je tirai mon frère dans l'une des cheminée.

Une fois que nous fumes correctement installés dans l'espace de la cheminée, je m'emparai d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tout en tenant toujours la main d'Harry, puis je jetai un sort silencieux autour de nous.

 **« 12, square Grimmaurd ! »** Annonçais-je avec force avant de jeter la poudre sur le sol.

En une fraction de secondes, Harry et moi, nous fumes engloutis dans un élan de flammes vertes, puis nous fumes entrainer dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lieux divers. Je ne pouvais pas voir avec exactitude à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle nous voyagions. Finalement, je sentis mes pieds heurter durement le sol, tout en me sentant déséquilibrer avec mes jambes tremblantes.

Après un instant à me remettre de mes émotions, je regardai autour de moi pour constater que nous étions dans le salon du square. Je fixai alors mon attention sur mon frère pour le voir affalé sur le sol sur ses fesses. À cela, je ricanai moqueuse.

 **« Vas-y… Moque-toi… »** Maugréa-t-il en se relevant avant de sortir de la cheminée et je le suivis immédiatement.

À peine eus-je mis mes pieds en dehors de la cheminée qu'un élan de flammes vertes se fit dans la cheminée pour faire ensuite apparaitre Tonks et Kingsley. Je ne me préoccupai pas à les attendre parce que je sortis du salon avec Harry et je dévalai les escaliers en courant jusque dans la cuisine.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte à la volée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et j'entrai en les ignorant, tout en titubant et avec l'aide d'Harry qui me soutint en m'ayant attrapé de justesse lorsqu'il avait remarqué mon balancement.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Remus en se levant.

 **« Détraqueurs… Chemin de Traverse… »** Dis-je péniblement en fermant les yeux, tout en essayant de me concentrer.

 **« Molly ! Du chocolat ! Vite ! »** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? Normalement ça ne l'affecte pas autant ! »** Demanda Ginny avec inquiétude pour que je sente ensuite ma main être prise dans une autre, tandis que mon frère m'aida à m'assoir.

 **« Normalement, c'est le cas, mais étant donné qu'elle ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps, elle manque d'énergie. »** Répondit Harry, pour ensuite fourrer quelque chose dans ma main.

J'ouvris alors mes yeux pour réaliser que c'était un morceau de chocolat. Je lui fis un petit sourire en remerciement, puis je croquai un petit morceau et je me sentis immédiatement un peu mieux.

 **« Nous avons été attaqué par un groupe de dix détraqueurs et ça doit être le travail de quelqu'un du Ministère. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison par contre. »** Soupirais-je en lançant un regard noir à Severus lorsqu'il déposa une potion devant moi. **« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ? »** Demandais-je avec ironie.

 **« Tu peux soit la prendre avec facilité ou alors je peux te la forcer dans la gorge… à toi de choisir. »** Fit-il avec malice.

 **« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »** M'indignais-je en plissant les yeux.

 **« Tu veux parier ! »** Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourcil relevé dans le défi.

 **« Si je suis malade, ça sera de ta faute ! »** Lui reprochais-je en dé bouchonnant la bouteille, pour ensuite vider le contenu dans ma gorge.

Une fois ingurgité, je me levai, tout en faisant la grimace de dégout, tout en lui lançant un regard noir lorsque je sentis l'ensommeillement me prendre petit à petit avant que je commence à m'effondrer sur le sol pour être pris dans les bras de Sirius avant que je m'écrase dessus.

 **« Non, mais tu n'es pas bien, Rogue ! »** Fulmina-t-il en colère.

 **« C'était le seul moyen pour la faire dormir. »** Se justifia ce dernier avant que je perde entièrement conscience.

XXX

Quelques heures après que Severus m'avait trompé en me donnant cette maudite potion de sommeil, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine assise à la table avec un verre de whisky pur feu. La pièce était seulement illuminée par des bougies installées sur la table. Il faisait nuit et je m'étais levé après avoir fait un cauchemar des plus intenses et des plus éprouvants que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à présent. J'étais agité et j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce rêve, mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais la seule personne dans la cuisine. Tout le monde dormait tranquillement et c'était pour le mieux parce qu'honnêtement, je ne voulais faire face à personne d'autre. Je voulais être laissé seule à ruminer dans mon coin.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar ou un rêve banal, mais plutôt comme une série de souvenirs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça refaisait surface après tout ce temps et pourquoi maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et quelque chose avait provoqué ces souvenirs à revenir. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui se passait, mais je pensais que quelqu'un avait joué avec ma mémoire. J'allais découvrir pourquoi et qui, même si j'avais une vague idée de qui était cette personne.

 **« Trouble du sommeil ? »** Demanda une voix, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

 **« On peut dire ça… »** Répondis-je en levant les yeux de mon verre pour voir Sirius appuyé contre le chambrant de porte avec ses bras croisés.

 **« Cauchemar ? Ça pourrait être la seule raison pour laquelle tu bois, surtout en sachant que tu n'es pas vraiment une personne qui boit pour le plaisir de le faire. »** Supposa-t-il en connaissance de cause.

 **« Tu as raison… J'ai eu un cauchemar. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi. »** Soupirais-je en baissant mes yeux, pour ensuite tournoyer mon verre et observer le liquide ambré bouger dans un tourbillon.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que la potion que t'a donnée Rogue allait empêcher cela ? »** Demanda Sirius en se poussant du cadre de la porte, pour ensuite venir s'assoir à la table.

Rapidement, il invoqua un verre de l'armoire, puis il prit la bouteille de whisky et versa le liquide dans le verre.

 **« Et toi ? Trouble du sommeil aussi ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourire effronté lorsqu'il souleva un sourcil, voyant que j'essayais de changer de sujet.

 **« Ton frère a déjà essayé cette ruse et ça ne fonctionne toujours pas. »** Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

 **« Ne me doute pas qu'il a essayé. La potion de Severus a fonctionné pour un temps, mais… Finalement, ça n'a plus eu d'effet. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar. C'était plus comme des souvenirs, des flashbacks. Quelque chose que j'ai vécu, mais que mon inconscient a bloqué. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'explications. »** Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, tout en me mordant la lèvre dans la frustration.

 **« De quoi s'agissait-il ? »** Demanda-t-il concerné.

 **« La mort de maman. Jusqu'à présent, c'était vague. Après tout, je n'avais que quatre ans, mais, maintenant, c'est clair. J'ai revécu ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de tout. Je suis soulagé qu'Harry fût trop petit et trop jeune pour se rappeler de cela. Je - … J'ai décidé de me lever après avoir essayé de me rendormir, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois - … Je vois maman le supplier, je vois cette lumière verte significative la frapper dans la poitrine, je la vois tombé sur le sol et ne plus se relever… Mais ce que je vois surtout, c'est ce regard vide. Ses yeux verts devenus ternes et morts. »** Dis-je avec chagrin et d'une voix tremblante sans le regarder, tout en ayant des larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Je fus tellement perdu par les souvenirs de la mort de ma mère que je n'avais pas remarqué Sirius se déplacer et venir s'installer sur mon côté. Un moment plus tard, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras, pour ensuite me bercer et me réconforter, tout en chuchotant des mots rassurant dans le creux de mon oreille. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de Sirius, mais je devais dire que je l'aimais.

 **« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je ne le fait pas, mais je sais ce que ça fait de perdre tes meilleurs amis. Lily et James étaient devenus ma famille et lorsque j'ai trouvé leurs corps, j'ai failli m'effondrer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais un infime espoir que toi et ton frère, vous vous en étiez sortis et que vous aviez survécu. Par contre, je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir dormir la nuit parce que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois cette cellule à Azkaban. Je revois ces immondes créatures. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait toutes ces années pour me garder sain d'esprit. Patmol est surement responsable de ce fait. Je ne peux pas dire que tu vas oublier, parce que tu ne le feras jamais, mais avec le temps, tu t'y habitueras et tu vivras avec. »** Dit-il avec conviction, tout en me gardant dans les bras et en essayant de me consoler, mais aussi de calmer mes pleurs comme il le pouvait.

Après cela, plus rien ne fut dit et nous restâmes dans cette position avec moi dans ses bras et lui caressant mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant et calmant. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne me rendis pas compte que mes yeux se fermèrent et que je m'endormis.

XXX

 **Point de vue de Sirius :**

Je souris lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Isa s'était endormie d'épuisement après sa crise de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir de réagir de la sorte. J'aurais certainement fait de même. Cela devait être dur à vivre. Non seulement, elle avait perdu une fois ses parents, mais elle avait dû revivre le meurtre de sa mère.

Je relevai subitement la tête lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je vis immédiatement Harry se tenant près de la porte avec des yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Il fixait sa sœur avec inquiétude.

 **« Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Isa… Depuis toujours, nous avons ce lien qui nous permet de savoir lorsque l'autre ne va pas bien ou est blessé. Nous le ressentons, même si nous ne sommes pas au même endroit. »** Expliqua-t-il avant que je puisse lui demander.

En réponse, j'hochai la tête dans la compréhension, puis, délicatement, je pris encore plus correctement Isa dans mes bras dans un style de mariée, puis je me levai et marchai avec elle toujours dans mes bras vers la porte de la cuisine et vers Harry.

Le passant avec un clin d'œil, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier, puis je montai les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers principale. Rapidement, je grimpai les marches de celle-ci jusqu'à mon étage et j'allai placer Isa dans son lit, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle allait bien.

En sortant de la pièce, je ne fus pas surpris de voir Harry, mais je fus surpris cependant par la présence de Fred et de George qui me regardèrent avec préoccupation. Soupirant et mettant une main dans mes cheveux, je les invitai silencieusement à me suivre et je les menai jusque dans le salon où j'allumai un feu de cheminée, puis je m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils solitaires, tout comme Harry, Fred et George s'installèrent dans le canapé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si troublé. C'est à peine si je l'ai déjà vu pleurer. »** Demanda Harry sans perdre de temps.

 **« La potion de Rogue n'a pas beaucoup fait effet. Durant un moment, ça l'a fait, mais à la fin… Isa a eu des cauchemars. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des cauchemars normaux. C'était plus comme des souvenirs. »** Expliquais-je en restant vague en ne sachant pas comment le décrire.

 **« Quels souvenirs ? »** Demanda George avec préoccupation.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et je me contentai de me lécher les lèvres afin de les humidifier, tout en observant mon filleul et les deux autres. Je pouvais voir qu'il pensait à quelque chose, mais qu'il refusait d'y croire.

 **« Elle - … Elle a revécue la mort de Lily dans les moindre détails. »** Répondis-je dans un souffle sans quitter des yeux Harry qui regardait le feu dansant dans la cheminée, mais même s'il ne faisait pas attention à Fred, George ou moi, je pouvais voir sa mâchoire crispée ainsi que son état perturbé.

Finalement, il me fit un sourire las, tout en se frottant la nuque, pour ensuite glisser une main dans sa chevelure rebelle, la même que James, et se lever sans dire un mot, pour enfin marcher vers la porte du salon et sortir de la pièce. À cela, je pinçai les lèvres dans une ligne et je me réinstallai plus profondément dans le fauteuil, tout en regardant devant moi dans la réflexion et la contemplation.

 **« Crois-tu que ça va aller ? »** Demanda George avec inquiétude en tournant sa tête vers la porte.

 **« Je ne sais pas, mais une chose que je sais… C'est qu'en ce moment, Harry est allé rejoindre Isa. Je pense qu'ensemble, ils vont surmonter cela comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils ont besoin de l'autre. »** Répondis-je honnêtement en tournant mes yeux sur la paire.

 **« Alors… »** Commença Fred avec un sourire narquois, me faisant plisser les yeux dans la méfiance. **« Tu nous explique ce qui se passe avec notre Isa ? »** Demanda-t-il avec malice.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demandais-je, jouant les ignorants.

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que nous voulons dire… Nous avons pu remarquer les regards que tu lui adressais ou la façon dont tu la regardais lorsqu'elle ne fait pas attention. Dis-nous… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »** Demanda à son tour George en entrant dans le sujet sans attendre.

 **« Êtes-vous conscients que je pourrais être son père ? Merlin ! J'ai l'âge de son père et il était mon meilleur ami. Il m'aurait tué pour penser à sa fille de cette façon ! »** Protestais-je.

 **« Arrête de te trouver des excuses… En plus, tu sembles oublier quelques faits importants… Un… Isa est de l'âge et ce n'est pas une chose étrangère que des hommes plus âgés soient avec des femmes plus jeunes qu'eux… »** Entama Fred avec un grand sourire béat.

 **« … Deux… Isa parait plus âgée que ce qu'elle est vraiment. Son état émotionnel et mental sont plus matures que quiconque, parce que, très jeune, elle a dû prendre soin de son frère. Elle n'a pas eu de temps pour être un enfant ou un adolescent. À Poudlard, elle semblait déjà si adulte que parfois c'en était déroutant… »** Poursuivit George.

 **« … Et enfin… Trois… Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que les autres pourront dire. En plus, je ne veux pas être cruel en disant cela, mais… James n'est plus là. De toute façon, je pense au fond de moi qu'il l'aurait peut-être accepté. C'est vrai quoi ! Qui de mieux que son meilleur ami pour prendre soin et aimer sa fille ? »** Conclu Fred en connaissance de cause.

 **« Qui vous dit qu'elle me voit de cette façon ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé, tout en étant sceptique et douteux à ce sujet

 **« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle fond littéralement pour toi… Pourquoi penses-tu que son accord avec Cédric durant le tournoi a pris fin à peine le lendemain qu'il ait été fait ? »** Demanda George.

 **« Quel accord ? »** Le questionnais-je.

 **« Relation sans sentiments et sans engagements. »** Répondit Fred.

 **« Attends… Tu veux dire - … »** Commençais-je.

 **« Amis avec des avantages… »** Termina George. **« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'elle était encore vierge ? »** Dit-il incrédule.

 **« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste surpris. »** Répondis-je.

 **« Quoi qu'il en soit… Le lendemain du dit accord, Isa est allé trouver Cédric afin d'y mettre un terme. D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, parce qu'elle n'a aucun secret pour nous, elle se sentait mal, mais aussi coupable. Comme si elle avait trompé quelqu'un. Bien entendu, elle nous a pas dit le qui est cette personne mystérieuse, mais il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de faire la connexion avec toi. Surtout lorsque nous avons vu votre interaction lorsqu'Harry et elle, sont arrivés ici. C'était simple comme bonjour. Le plus évident était lorsqu'elle s'en est prise à Remus, mais aussi à maman afin de te défendre. Ce que tu as entendu n'est pas un dixième de ce qu'elle a dit à Remus en fin d'année lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Nous n'étions pas là, mais Harry nous a raconté. Elle n'a certainement pas mâché ses mots avant de les dire. En plus, elle a aidé à prouver ton innocence en donnant des preuves concrètes. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait… Elle a permis que certains journaux de James soient utilisés comme témoignage. Bien sûr, elle a donné une copie, mais elle l'a tout de même fait. Elle était prête à sacrifier un morceau d'elle pour que tu sois un homme libre. Je pense que c'est assez d'une preuve qu'elle a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit… Réfléchis-y vraiment. Sois sûr de toi. Je ne veux pas la voir blesser. Elle a vécu assez. Elle n'a jamais mérité cela. Elle serait prête à sacrifier sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aime. Ne la blesse pas ou ne lui fais pas du mal. »** Expliqua Fred d'une voix vacillante à la fin de son récit.

 **« Je pense que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi notre mère n'est pas une grande fan d'Isa. Elle l'apprécie et tout, mais seulement lorsqu'Isa n'est pas aussi rebelle et si franche. »** Plaisanta George afin de détendre l'atmosphère s'étant remplie de tension indésirable.

 **« Nous n'allons pas intervenir ou empêcher quoi que ce soit qui pourrait avoir lieu entre vous deux, mais un petit conseil cependant… Ne blesse pas Isa d'une quelconque manière, car tout ce que tu faisais à l'époque des Maraudeurs, ne sera rien par rapport à ce que, nous, nous ferons pour lui avoir causé des dommages quel que soit la nature de ceux-ci. »** Déclara Fred farouchement sans aucune crainte de ses sous-entendus, tout en se levant et il fut très vite suivit de George.

 **« Vous êtes conscient que je pourrais faire de votre vie un enfer ? »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante.

 **« Nous en sommes tout à fait conscient, mais Isa est très importante pour nous et elle en vaut la peine. Nous sommes capables de faire tout pour elle. »** Se contenta de répondre George avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux la pièce.

Après leur sortie, je secouai la tête et j'eus un sourire amusé pour le culot qu'ils venaient de faire preuve. Je ne pouvais pas croire le culot que pouvaient avoir ces morveux.

Finalement, je soupirai et je me levai à mon tour, puis je sortis également du salon et redescendis vers la cuisine.

 **Point d'Isabella :**

Je me réveillais soudainement et je me rendis bien vite compte que je me trouvais dans ma chambre au square et dans mon lit. Je tournai la tête en sentant un bras me traversant la taille. Je souris en voyant mon frère, puis je refermai les yeux. Sirius avait certainement dû venir me remettre dans mon lit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 13.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus immédiatement accueilli par la vue d'un bouquet de roses blanches et de lys blancs. Je levai alors les yeux pour voir mon frère, assit à l'indienne et tenant le bouquet, tout en ayant un grand sourire heureux dessiné sur son visage.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire ! »** S'exclama-t-il en chantonnant en me mettant le bouquet de fleurs pratiquement dans mon visage.

 **« Harry… »** Riais-je en prenant le bouquet et en le repoussant de mon visage. **« Comment as-tu eu ce bouquet ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé, tout en inspirant mes fleurs préférées.

 **« Les jumeaux m'ont peut-être aidé. »** Répondit-il évasivement en haussant les épaules avant de sortir du lit et de se tenir debout en tendant sa main vers moi.

Avec un sourire rempli d'affection, je me découvris, puis j'invoquai un vase et mis les fleurs dedans. L'instant suivant, je me levai complètement du lit et pris la main de mon frère. Ensemble, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la sortie de la chambre, puis nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous marchâmes vers la cuisine. Tout cela, en étant toujours dans nos pyjamas.

 **« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as déjà 19ans… »** Murmura Harry pour lui-même. **« J'espère que je vivrais jusque-là. »** Fini-t-il dans une voix à peine audible, mais je pus l'entendre en étant si proche de lui.

 **« Ne dis pas ça, Harry… Nous ferons tout pour que cela arrive. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu survives autant de temps possible. Tu auras une famille qui t'es propre, Harry. Je t'en fais la promesse. »** Dis-je fermement et avec conviction.

 **« J'espère que tu as raison. »** Soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 **« Quand n'ai-je pas raison ? »** Plaisantais-je en faisant un sourire effronté et arrogant.

 **« Très drôle… »** Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Après cela, un silence naturel ainsi que confortable régna entre nous deux et nous continuâmes à faire notre descente dans l'escalier.

En fin de compte, Harry ouvrit la porte et je le suivis dans la cuisine. Lorsque j'entrai, je fus accueilli par des exclamations et des étreintes, puis j'allai m'assoir à côté de Ginny et de Tonks. Aussitôt, un gâteau impressionnant apparu devant moi et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir les jumeaux se tenir derrière moi.

 **« Hm… Dois-je me méfier ? Est-ce piéger ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Nous te jurons solennellement que nous n'avons rien mis ou rien ajouter dedans. Nous avons juste demandé l'aide des elfes de Poudlard et ils ont fait le reste. Tu sais comme nous, comment ils te voient tous. »** Déclara dramatiquement Fred, me faisant rire.

 **« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'ils devaient faire, qu'ils nous expulsait tous de la cuisine. Ils te vénèrent comme une déesse. »** Dit George en terminant ce que Fred avait dit plus tôt.

 **« Si c'est mes adorables petits elfes qui ont fait ce gâteau et pas deux crétins, je peux le gouter dans ce cas. »** M'amusais-je.

 **« Hey ! »** S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Par la suite, le déjeuner débuta dans la bonne humeur et dans la plaisanterie.

C'était un changement. Avant l'année précédente, je n'avais jamais vraiment fêté mon anniversaire à part avec Harry, mais ce n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'important et de grandiose vu sous quel toit nous habitions, mais aussi qui était notre pseudo famille.

 **« Isa ? »** Appela mon attention Harry lorsque le déjeuner se fut terminé.

Je levai ma tête de la conversation que j'avais avec Ginny pour voir mon frère me souriant en tendant dans ma direction un coffret en velours bleu saphir. Je le regardai alors avec de grands yeux surpris, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'offre vraiment quelque chose, puis je le pris sous les yeux curieux de certains membres de l'Ordre présents ainsi que des Wesley, Hermione, Severus, Remus et Alastor. Le seul qui ne semblait pas surpris ou curieux était Sirius.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'ouvris délicatement le boitier pour faire révéler un collier en or. Il s'agissait d'une chaine en or jaune avec un pendentif formant une rose qui était elle-même recouvert d'un mélange de pierres blanches et bleues claires.

 **« Harry… C'est - … »** Dis-je sans trouver les bons mots.

 **« Le pendentif s'ouvre. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre en ignorant ma remarque.

Curieusement et avec douceur, je détachai l'attache maintenant le pendentif fermé et j'eus le souffle coupé en voyant l'intérieur. Je regardai alors mon frère avec des larmes dans les yeux, voulant qu'une seule chose, pleurer. Dans l'immédiat, je fermai la distance qui me séparait de mon frère et je me lançai à son cou en ayant un peu difficile, étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur le côté opposé de la table. Rapidement, il me serra dans ses bras, tout comme mes larmes glissèrent de mes yeux. J'étais réellement touché de ce cadeau et je savais que je n'allais jamais le quitter. En effet, Harry avait fait en sorte de placer une photo magique de chaque côté du pendentif de mon père, mais aussi de ma mère.

 **« Sirius m'a aidé… Il m'a donné les photos… »** Murmura mon frère dans mon oreille.

 **« Merci. »** Murmurais-je à mon tour avant de m'écarter de lui et de reprendre ma place initiale, mais pas avant d'avoir fait un sourire à Sirius, montrant mes remerciements. En réponse, il se contenta de me sourire et de me faire un clin d'œil.

 **« C'est si beau… »** S'extasia Ginny en prenant le pendentif dans sa main, pour ensuite faire un signe de sa main afin de me faire comprendre de me tourner.

Je me tournai alors comme elle me le demanda et elle me le plaça à mon cou sans que je n'aie à demander quoi que ce soit. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était ce que je voudrais.

Une fois que mon pendentif fut en place, je reçu d'autres cadeaux comme des livres, vêtements de Tonks, une bague d'Andy et de Ted ainsi que d'autres babioles des autres.

Sirius, par contre, fut très inventif et original dans son cadeau. Lorsqu'il m'informa de ce que c'était vraiment, je faillis fondre en larmes, tellement son cadeau était ressemblant à celui que m'avait fait Harry. En effet, il m'avait offert un bracelet en or avec des breloques accrochées tout autour. Ces breloques n'étaient pas ordinaires. Effectivement, à l'intérieur se trouvait une copie de souvenirs comprenant mes parents ainsi que quelques évènements où mon frère et moi étions également présents.

 **« Merci. »** Murmurais-je en ravalant mes larmes en tenant le bracelet avec des mains tremblantes.

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais me sourit à la place en sachant ce que je ressentais. J'avais envie de lui dire mille choses, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'en étais incapable.

Ce cadeau dépassait les mots. Je pensais que ce fut en l'ayant dans mes mains et en comprenant la profondeur de ce que je ressentais vraiment que je réalisai pleinement les sentiments que j'avais pour cet homme. Cela allait au-delà de la simple attirance ou du simple béguin. Je réalisais qu'en réalité j'aimais Sirius.

En réalisant cela, je fermai les yeux et resserrai la prise que j'avais sur le bracelet dans ma main. Subitement, je ré ouvris mes yeux pour croiser les yeux verts de mon frère. Celui-ci me fit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il comprit la révélation que je venais d'avoir. Je lui souris en retour, puis me mordis nerveusement la lèvre.

Je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit parce que je sentis mon poignet être pris par la main de Sirius pour qu'il prenne par la suite le bracelet et l'attache autour de mon poignet. Il examina un instant le bracelet sur mon poignet, pour ensuite prendre un pendentif en forme de cerf entre ses doigts.

 **« Celui-ci est mon préféré… C'est l'un de mes souvenirs préférés. »** Plaisanta-t-il. **« Lorsque James est devenu animagus la première fois. Il n'a pas réussi à l'être complètement, seulement partiellement. Il a eu les bois, le museau et la queue de sa forme animale. C'était hilarant. »** Ria-t-il et il fut très vite suivit par Remus ainsi que par Minerva en train de rentrer dans la pièce.

 **« Je me souviens très bien de ce moment-là puisque ça s'est passé dans ma classe. Je lui avais dit de se concentrer, mais James était tellement tête en l'air, qu'il ne l'a pas fait correctement »** Ajouta Minerva d'un ton taquin.

 **« Il se peut qu'il l'ait mentionné dans l'un de ses journaux. »** Informais-je en regardant la breloque avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

 **« Il parait que tu es un animagus ? »** Demanda Tonks avec curiosité, faisant les autres se tourner dans l'étonnement.

 **« Qui a lâché le morceau ? »** Demandais-je en scrutant le ou les responsables possibles, étant donné que seule une petite poignée de personnes connaissaient ce fait.

 **« J'ai entendu que tu as aidé à l'évasion de Poudlard de Sirius, ma chérie, et j'étais curieuse. J'ai demandé à ton frère et il m'a raconté ce que tu as fait. Très risqué… »** Dit Andy d'une voix impressionnée, mais aussi fière.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'Harry a encore exagérer les choses. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. »** Répondis-je avec douceur, refusant les louanges que je recevais bien malgré moi.

 **« Pas grand-chose ? »** Répéta Ron Incrédule. **« C'est vrai que faire face à je ne sais pas combien de détraqueurs n'était pas grand-chose. Sans oublier, les Aurors ainsi que l'explosion d'une porte. Non, c'est vrai… Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait durant le tournoi, surtout avec ce foutu Dragon. »** Ajouta-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **« Euh… Bon… Lorsque tu le mets ainsi, c'est peut-être quelque chose. »** Soufflais-je résigné en voyant son point.

 **« Tu es trop modeste pour ton propre bien. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'après avoir sorti Harry de ce lac, tu y es retourné afin de récupérer la sœur de Fleur Delacour, même si tu savais qu'il y avait un risque. »** Ajouta Hermione.

 **« Et que dire de cette superbe métamorphose. »** Intervint Minerva d'une voix émerveillée et rêveuse.

 **« Pas vous aussi, Minerva ! »** M'exaspérais-je, tout en plaisantant.

 **« Et vous avez sauvez la vie de mon fils, Miss Potter… »** Poursuivit Amos Diggory en entrant dans la pièce avec Dumbledore.

 **« Je l'aurais fait n'importe quand. »** Murmurais-je honnêtement. **« Bon… Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? »** Demandais-je, voulant arrêter toute cette attention.

 **« Pourrais-tu me montrer ton animagus ? »** Demanda Tonks avec espoir et excitation en sautillant presque sur place.

 **« Très bien… »** Abandonnais-je en soupirant, sachant que ça n'allait servir à rien de refuser puisqu'ils insisteraient jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Cela dit, je voulu me lever, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que ma main était toujours retenue par la poigne de Sirius. Souriant, je la glissai dessous la sienne, puis je me levai et me concentrai sur ma forme animagus. Mon renard. Un instant plus tard, je gambadai vers Tonks, puis, à ma surprise, elle me caressa la tête comme si j'étais un chien. Je lui lançai alors à ce qui ressembla à un regard noir, ce qui fit ricaner Harry et se moquer Charlie.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose me renifler, je me retournai alors pour voir Patmol me dépassant de taille. Aussitôt, je me retransformai dans une forme humaine.

 **« Pourquoi dois-je être petite dans ma forme animagus ? Je ressemble à une naine par rapport à toi. »** Fis-je la moue, faisant rire tous les occupants de la cuisine.

 **« Tu es peut-être petite, mais tu es très rapide. »** Commenta Minerva, essayant de me réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

 **« Minerva… Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté. J'ai toujours été d'un naturel rapide dans toutes les catégories, mais surtout dans mes réflexes. »** Me contentais-je de dire à titre informatif en tournant la tête vers elle, tout en faisant un sourire narquois.

 **« Malheureusement, il est vrai. Je m'étais toujours demander comment vous faisiez pour disparaitre d'un lieu après une de vos célèbres farces avec vos complices. »** Murmura-t-elle.

 **« Dites-vous que vous vouliez m'attraper et me mettre en détention ? »** Dis-je faussement choquer en mettant une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur dans un geste dramatique.

 **« Essayer de vous attraper, c'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée… Impossible. Dans l'équipe de Quidditch, vous étiez un poursuiveur, mais vous auriez très bien pu être un attrapeur comme votre père et votre frère. »** Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

 **« Désolé de vous décevoir, Minerva… Mais je préfère cent fois mieux la vitesse. Désolé de le dire, Harry… mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire cette chose. Je m'ennuierais pendant tout le jeu à attendre une minuscule petit balle à se montrer. Il y a beaucoup plus d'action en tant que poursuiveur. »** Dis-je simplement en faisant un clin d'œil à mon frère.

 **« Aucune prise. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Isabella, Remus… Pourrais-je vous parler, s'il vous plait ? »** Demanda Dumbledore, cassant la bonne ambiance.

 **« Ensemble ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Oui, y a-t-il un problème à ce sujet ? »** Demanda-t-il à son tour.

 **« Aucun. »** Me contentais-je de dire. **« Mais… Je n'ai rien à cacher. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, dites-le. »** L'invitais-je, tout en me réinstallant à ma place près de Ginny, tout comme Patmol me suivit et se mit sur ses hanches à côtés de moi en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

À cela, je regardai mon frère avec un sourcil relevé dans l'amusement, puis je fixai Patmol avec un sourire rempli de malice.

 **« Si tu veux te comporter comme un chien… Allons-y… »** Dis-je ludique en commençant à caresser sa tête, pour qu'ensuite je tourne mes yeux sur Dumbledore qui me regardait avec désapprobation. **« Un problème peut-être ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Non… »** Répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur Remus, puis à moi une nouvelle fois. **« Bien… Comme vous le savez tous les deux, chaque année à Poudlard, il y a un professeur différent en défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, le Ministère a proposé d'envoyé un de leur employé pour ce poste si je n'avais trouvé personne à la fin du mois. Cette personne, c'est Dolores Ombrage et ses méthodes ne sont pas exactement dans la nature d'un bon enseignement. J'ai discuté avec les Gouverneurs et nous avons convenus à une solution. Remus… Vous pourriez revenir enseigner à Poudlard. »** Nous informa-il.

 **« Qu'en est-il de la réaction des parents ? »** Demanda Remus.

 **« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour.

 **« Les Gouverneurs et moi-même, nous pensons que les parents seront d'accord si Remus est supervisé et aidé. Un peu comme un co-enseignement. Au lieu d'avoir un seul professeur, il y en aura deux. C'est là que vous intervenez, Isabella. »** Répondit Dumbledore.

 **« Mais je ne suis même pas professeur ! Je n'ai pas fini ma formation ! Elle vient seulement de commencer ! »** Répliquais-je immédiatement.

 **« Vous ne serez pas professeur… Plutôt… Apprenti-professeur. Vous travaillerez avec Remus et le remplacerez durant les pleines lunes. En plus, vous pourrez donner des cours privilégiés aux élèves qui souhaitent revoir tout ce qui a été vu depuis la première année, mais aussi pour les aider à se former face à comment se passe un duel. Ainsi, vous leur donnez une chance de mieux survivre face à des mangemorts. »** Dit Dumbledore.

 **« Votre idée me plait, même s'il y a des choses qui laissent à désirer… mais… Qu'en est-il des Gouverneurs ? Sont-ils d'accord qu'une personne sans maitrise donne cours à des élèves ? »** Demandais-je en sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

 **« Au début, ils étaient sceptiques pour certains d'entre eux, mais, finalement, lorsque je leur ai donné votre nom, ils ont accepté. »** Dit-il d'une voix prudente.

 **« Mon nom ? »** Répétais-je incrédule. **« Bien sûr qu'ils ont accepté en sachant qui allait s'occuper d'enseigner aux élèves ! Après tout, je suis l'un des deux survivants ! »** M'exclamais-je amèrement. **« Ce n'est pas pour mes qualités ou mon savoir, mais à cause de mon putain de nom ! »** Déclarais-je avant de me lever et de marcher vers la porte de la cuisine.

 **« S'il vous plait, Isabella… Pensez-y. En le faisant, vous pourriez prouver vos vraies compétences et vos valeurs. »** Supplia Dumbledore.

 **« Si je le fais, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous ou les gouverneurs, hormis certaines personnes que je respecte, mais pour les élèves, pour mon frère et mes proches. Je veux les préparer. Une autre chose, Dumbledore… Essayer de me convaincre en me louant de cette façon ne fonctionne pas. Vos tentatives pour m'amadouer sont pathétiques. J'irais à Poudlard afin que Remus puisse enseigner, mais aussi parce que je le veux également. Cependant, si vos chers Cullen m'approchent ou mon frère d'un peu trop près, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ma baguette. »** Dis-je froidement avant de sortir de la pièce et de me diriger vers le salon.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, j'arrivai au niveau du salon et, à peine eus-je franchi la porte, que j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je tournai alors la tête pour voir Remus approcher. Soupirant, je ne pris pas la peine de rester où je me trouvais sur le pas de la porte et je fis mon chemin vers l'intérieur du salon, puis j'allai me mettre près de la cheminée allumée avec mon dos face à la porte. Je ne me retournai pas lorsque j'entendis Remus entrer dans le salon. Au lieu de cela, je me contentai d'observer les flammes dansant un ballet langoureux, tout en ayant les bras croisés. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je savais pourquoi il était là et je savais déjà que j'allais surement m'énerver. Je me doutais que mon frère n'allait pas tarder, surtout avec le lien que nous avions. Nous pouvions ressentir les émotions de l'autre ou lorsque nous étions en détresse.

 **« Euhm… »** Dit-il d'une voix hésitante en se raclant maladroitement la gorge. **« Je voulais juste te dire merci. »** Termina-t-il en se lançant finalement.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour les élèves de Poudlard. Comme je l'ai dit, je veux qu'ils soient préparés le plus possible, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il va y avoir une guerre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle éclate officiellement. »** Me contentais-je de répondre sans pour autant me retourner.

 **« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi, même après tout ce temps… »** Dit-il d'une voix pensive.

 **« Tu crois ? »** Fis-je avec ironie. **« Il y a de quoi je pense. Merlin, Remus ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui se passe vraiment ! »** M'exclamais-je en perdant mon sang froid, tout en me retournant pour lui faire face. **« Comptes-tu être aussi ignorant encore longtemps ? Merde ! Tu n'as même pas réalisé ou remarquer d'ailleurs la distance qu'il y a entre toi et Sirius ! Un fossé s'est installé dans votre amitié et rien de ce que tu pourras faire pourra résoudre le problème majeur. Tu as abandonné ton meilleur ami. Tu l'as trahi de la pire des manières en le laissant tomber à son propre sort. En le faisant, tu lui as prouvé que tu le croyais vraiment capable de faire ce pour quoi il était accusé. Ton problème, Remus… C'est que tu ne t'en n'es même pas rendu compte. Tu ne vois pas la distance entre vous. Tu ne vois pas comment Sirius est distant avec toi ou la façon dont il ne plaisante plus avec toi. C'est à peine s'il te parle. Il est tout simplement poli et cordial avec toi, mais il n'y a rien d'autre que ça. Votre amitié ne sera plus jamais la même. Je me demande vraiment ce que mon père et ma mère auraient pensé de ça ! »** Déclarais-je d'une voix glaciale, le faisant broncher à la fin. **« Qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ? Il ne t'a jamais rien fait, mais soutenu lorsque tout le monde te jugeait à cause de ta nature. Avec papa, il était le seul à t'aider, à trouver une échappatoire. Et toi… Qu'as-tu fait pour lui montrer ta reconnaissance ? Tu l'as poignardé dans le dos en l'abandonnant à son sort. Tu imagines un peu ce que ça a dû être pour lui ? Il a été enfermé dans une cellule miteuse durant près de quatorze ans. Il n'a vu personne et il n'a eu aucun contact durant tout ce temps. Il a payé une peine pour laquelle il n'était pas coupable. À la première difficulté, tu lui as tourné le dos. Tu sais comment j'appelle ce genre de personne ? Des lâches. »** Finis-je avec un air dégouté sur mon visage.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu tellement protectrice de lui ? Tu le connais à peine. »** Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraitre calme, mais je pu distinguer la note de colère dans sa voix. Il était vrai ce que l'on disait. La vérité faisait toujours mal.

 **« Pourquoi ? Eh bien… Peut-être parce que je savais que papa ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il aurait tout fait en son pouvoir pour prouver son innocence. Il se serait battu jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai peut-être pas connu mon père comme je l'aurais voulu, mais j'en ai assez découvert dans ses journaux pour apprendre quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. Il avait confiance en Sirius et ce simple fait, me faisait avoir également confiance. Par contre, tu dis que je le connais à peine, mais… c'est là que tu as tort. J'ai appris à le connaitre, à le découvrir. J'ai vu un homme profond et loyal. J'ai vu un homme qui a vécu beaucoup de choses, des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec une famille qui te méprise plus que tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans un taudis pendant des années. Je suis peut-être la seule personne avec Harry qui sait le mieux ce qu'il a vécu. Tu ne connais pas la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu. Harry n'a rien vécu par rapport à moi. Émotionnellement, il l'a vécu parce qu'il avait peur de me perdre à chaque fois que je me retrouvais couvertes de bleus et de sang parce que j'avais été passé à tabac par ma soit disant famille. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que Sirius peut ressentir, mais je le fais plus que tu le fait. »** Murmurais-je avec des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. **« J'ai supplié que ça s'arrête. Il y avait même des fois où j'avais envie d'abandonner, mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait rester forte ? Mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Il m'était trop précieux pour que je le laisse avec ces pourritures. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un enfant ou même un adolescent. Ça m'a été privé. À présent, je fais en sorte qu'Harry puisse vivre ces choses merveilleuses et fantastiques que je n'ai pas pu vivre, car c'est ce qu'est censé faire la famille. »** Terminais-je avec foi et conviction. **« Il y avait une époque, Sirius te voyais comme une famille, mais ce temps-là n'est plus et c'est ta propre faute. Tu peux agir comme si de rien n'était et que tout était normal, mais… au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais que Sirius ne pourra jamais pardonner ta trahison. Tu lui as prouvé quel genre d'ami tu étais vraiment. »** Soupirais-je.

 **« Quelle est ta relation avec Sirius ? »** Demanda-t-il, tout en étant troublé parce que je venais de lui dire.

 **« CE N'EST PAS TA PUTAIN D'AFFAIRE ! »** Criais-je scandalisé qu'il ose me demander un truc pareil.

 **« Mais - … »** Commença-t-il pour être interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

 **« Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, Remus. »** Intervint mon frère en utilisant une voix, faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait pas prendre non comme réponse, tout en marchant dans la pièce.

Remus regarda un instant Harry avec l'envie de protester, mais, finalement, il se résigna et quitta la pièce dans un pas lourd et les épaules affaissées.

Je n'avais pas pour but d'être aussi brutal avec lui, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne ses erreurs. Il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne que toute cette situation avait créé une énorme brèche irréparable dans son amitié avec Sirius et que ce n'était pas en agissant comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé que ça allait arranger les choses entre eux. En le voyant après que j'avais terminé mon monologue, j'avais pu voir une étincelle dans ses yeux marron, j'avais pu voir un nouveau but et une nouvelle détermination. Je savais qu'il allait essayer d'arranger les choses et qu'il allait certainement parler avec Sirius. Je ne savais pas si ça allait changer quelque chose, mais… au moins, il faisait des efforts.

Je n'étais pas Sirius et je ne savais comment il allait réagir, mais une chose que je savais… C'était que ça allait se terminer en argument et peut-être même en gueulante. Comme moi, Sirius avait un bon tempérament et j'en connaissais assez de lui maintenant pour savoir qu'il allait certainement s'énerver très rapidement.

 **« Ça va ? »** Demanda Harry en essuyant le reste de mes larmes ainsi que leurs traces sur mon visage avec ses pouces, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras réconfortants.

 **« J'ai été peut-être un peu trop dur avec lui. »** Murmurais-je avec ma tête reposant sur son épaule.

 **« Je pense que c'était la seule façon afin qu'il comprenne vraiment. C'est vrai que la première fois lorsqu'il était prof à Poudlard, je pensais que tu avais été un peu trop brutal, mais… maintenant… J'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux la façon dont il agissait avec Sirius et, pour être honnête, ça ne me plait pas. Je peux voir que tu as raison. Rien de ce qu'il fera changera les choses entre eux deux. Leur amitié a été brisée et elle est insurmontable. C'est malheureux à dire, mais c'est comme ça. Donc, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille d'avoir été franche et honnête avec lui. Il le méritait pour ce qu'il a causé. »** Déclara Harry en s'écartant un peu et en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, tout en me regardant fixement dans les yeux avec tendresse.

 **« Très bien… Qu'en est-il de ton amitié avec Ron ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Hermione parce que je sais que ça va arranger. Vous avez toujours eu une amitié très forte. »** Demandais-je avec inquiétude parce que je ne voulais pas le voir malheureux.

 **« Ça va aller… J'ai juste besoin de temps d'avaler la chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute et qu'il a agi en pensant pour le mieux. Il a suivi les demandes… enfin, commandes de Dumbledore. Je suis juste blessé. Ça, plus ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, ça fait beaucoup en un coup. »** Expliqua-t-il. **« Tu aimes ton cadeau ? »** Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

 **« Je les aimes, je les adores… »** Murmurais-je en traçant du doigt le pendentif.

 **« Sirius m'a beaucoup aidé. Je voulais quelque chose d'aussi spécial que toi. J'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai été si terrifié lorsque Cédric nous a expliqué ce qui se passait lorsqu'il est revenu avec le Portoloin. Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point tu comptais pour moi. »** Dit-il avec sérieux et émotions tourbillonnant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

 **« Tu es aussi important pour moi. Je t'aime. »** Murmurais-je avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, nous fumes interrompu, car je glapis de surprise en sentant des petites pattes rapides grimper sur ma jambes. En baissant les yeux, je vis mon furet, Leïla, faire son chemin le long de ma jambe en s'agrippant sur mon jean.

 **« Qui voilà… »** Fis-je en me baissant et en la prenant dans mes bras. **« Peux-tu garder un œil sur elle. J'ai besoin de me rendre chez** **Gringotts. Je dois leur demander certains renseignements sur quelque chose. Ne dis pas aux autres où je vais, surtout lorsque Dumbledore est encore là. Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Dis juste que j'ai une affaire importante à régler. Lorsque tu dis cela, regarde Sirius. Il saura de quoi tu parles. »** Déclarais-je avant d'éteindre le feu de cheminée afin de m'y donner accès, puis je transmis Leïla à Harry et j'entrai dans l'ouverture de la cheminée, tout en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. **« Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse ! »** Annonçais-je en frappant la poudre sur le sol, pour ensuite disparaitre dans un ensemble de flammes vertes.

XXX

Finalement, j'atterris dans l'une des cheminées de Gringotts et j'en sortis rapidement. Après avoir jeté un sort de dépoussiérage, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide et confiant vers le comptoir d'accueil de la banque.

En me voyant, le Gobelin hocha poliment et avec respect la tête. Je fis de même en réponse.

 **« Puis-je vous être utile, Dame Potter ? »** Demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

 **« Serait-il possible que je puisse m'entretenir avec le gestionnaire des comptes Potter s'il vous plait ? Il s'agit d'une question importante. »** Demandais-je poliment.

 **« Bien entendu, ma Dame… Je vais aller chercher le responsable de vos comptes. »** Dit-il avec un hochement de tête, pour ensuite descendre du comptoir et de partir vers l'arrière de la banque.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, car au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vis Gripsec marchant dans ma direction de sa stature fière.

 **« Dame Potter… On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de vous entretenir avec moi. »** Déclara-t-il en allant droit au but.

 **« C'est Isabella, Gripsec… »** Fis-je gentiment avec un sourire. **« Mais oui, j'ai besoin de vous poser certaines questions d'une extrême importance. Pouvons-nous, nous isoler afin de régler cette question ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien entendu, Dam - … Isabella. »** Se corrigea-t-il avant de commencer à marcher vers les grandes portes menant à l'arrière de la banque.

Sans un autre mot ou sans attendre, je le suivis en silence et, bientôt, nous franchîmes un très long couloir au sol de marbre. La banque et son décor était vraiment très luxueux.

Après un certain temps, Gripsec ouvrit une porte et me laissa entrer. Je pénétrai donc dans son bureau où j'avais déjà été à plusieurs reprises, puis il vint et s'installa derrière son bureau, pour ensuite me regarder dans l'attente et avec attention.

 **« Je vous écoute… J'imagine que ça doit être très important pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne jusqu'ici. »** Entama-t-il en croisant ses mains sur la surface de la table en marbre devant lui.

 **« Ça l'est en effet… »** Répondis-je. **« Euhm… Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible de savoir si quelqu'un a pu jouer avec ma mémoire ? »** Demandais-je sans contourner le sujet.

 **« Bien entendu. Nous avons des employés spécialisé qui peuvent le découvrir… Je peux contacter le meilleur dans ce domaine afin qu'il vous examine. C'est l'un des meilleurs briseurs de malédiction. C'est un sorcier travaillant pour nous depuis longtemps. Avant tout, expliquer-moi ce qui a fait, que vous vous posiez ce genre de question. »** M'invita-t-il.

 **« Eh bien… Hier, mon frère et moi, nous avons été attaqués par des détraqueurs et je pense que cet évènement a été en quelque sorte un déclencheur. Depuis petite, j'ai que de vagues souvenirs de la mort de ma mère. Cette nuit, je me suis rappelé de tout. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas normal. »** Murmurais-je.

 **« Vous avez entièrement raison. Soit vous ne vous seriez pas rappelé de ces faits, soit vous l'auriez fait entièrement. Dits-moi… Que ressentiez-vous lorsque vous pensiez à ce sujet. »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« À vrai dire… Lorsque je le faisais, c'était comme si quelque chose, peut-être un mur, m'empêchait de me souvenir des détails. C'était vague et flou. J'avais des extraits. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. De ne pas me souvenir ou alors de me rappeler et de revivre une nouvelle fois la mort de ma mère. »** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante et des yeux remplis de larmes.

Gripsec me regarda avec compassion et bienveillance avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau afin d'aller certainement chercher la personne dont nous avions besoin.

Durant le temps que Gripsec était porté disparu en étant parti je ne savais où à la recherche du mystérieux sorcier, je me perdis dans mes pensées sur la raison de ma venue ici.

En effet, j'y avais quelque peu réfléchi depuis ce rêve troublant la nuit précédente et ce que m'avait dit Gripsec confirmait mes soupçons. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une personne ait osé toucher à mes souvenirs et qu'elle ait également falsifié ceux-ci en les modifiant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi cruel ? Cette personne ne se doutait-elle pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais retrouver la mémoire d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Je me sortis de mes réflexions lorsque j'entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Je tournai alors la tête et je fus surprise ainsi qu'étonné de voir la présence de Bill aux côtés de Gripsec.

 **« Bill ? »** Dis-je choqué.

 **« Isa ? »** Dit-il confus. **« C'est ici que tu étais alors. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Pas besoin de faire les présentations à ce que je vois… Bien… Monsieur Wesley est le sorcier dont je vous parlais Isabella. Il va pouvoir vous dire si votre mémoire a bien été modifié ou trafiquer comme nous le pensons. »** Expliqua Gripsec, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce, pour ensuite s'assoir à son bureau.

 **« Attendez une minute, Gripsec… Vous voulez dire qu'Isa est la personne dont vous m'avez parlé plus tôt ? »** S'assura Bill, tout en s'installant sur la chaise à côté de moi en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Gripsec.

 **« En effet. »** Se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

 **« D'après ce que Gripsec ici présent m'a dit… Tu vas pouvoir me dire si ma mémoire a bien été falsifiée ? »** Demandais-je pour être sûr.

 **« Oui, je vais pouvoir le faire. Ça sera une question de quelques minutes. Ce n'est rien de trop compliqué. »** Répondit Bill en se tournant vers moi.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux savoir qui est la personne responsable de ma privation de mémoire ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Je peux, mais je vais devoir creuser plus profondément dans ton esprit afin de chercher la signature magique. Il y a toujours une trace. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Tu vas donc pratiquer de la Legilimancie si je comprends bien ? »** M'assurais-je, même si je connaissais la réponse.

 **« Oui. Normalement sur les amnésies possibles n'est pas dans mes habitudes, car je le fais que très rarement, mais oui je vais faire de la Legilimancie. Je suppose que tu n'es pas inconnu à cela ? »** Me questionna-t-il.

 **« En effet. Je pratique très souvent l'Occlumancie. Si je te demande, c'est juste pour savoir et afin de laisser mes boucliers vers le bas. Cependant, je voudrais te demander de ne rien révéler à personne sur ce que tu vas voir. Mon passé n'est pas glorieux et il y a certaines choses qui se sont passées récemment que je voudrais qui reste cachées. »** Dis-je.

 **« Je te promets. De toute façon, je ne comptais le dire à personne. Je me doute de ton passé. Harry en a légèrement parler l'autre jour. Si tu veux, je peux te faire une promesse magique si ça aide, même si je suis tenu au secret professionnel en tant qu'employé de Gringotts. »** Répondit-il avec confiance.

 **« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai confiance en toi. Ce qui est en soit une chose rare, étant donné que je suis une personne très méfiante et qui n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance, mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y a quelque chose en toi et en Charlie qui me fait me sentir à l'aise. »** L'informais-je en souriant sincèrement.

 **« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »** Me sourit-il à son tour. **« Bon… Si nous vérifions cela. »** Annonça-t-il en se levant et en venant plus près de moi.

Dès lors, Bill sortit sa baguette, puis il la dirigea à côté de ma tête avec l'extrémité touchant ma peau. Immédiatement, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai afin de baisser les barrières de protections que j'avais mises en place depuis que j'avais appris l'Occlumancie. L'instant suivant, j'ouvris mes yeux et j'hochai la tête afin de démontrer à Bill qu'il pouvait y aller.

En quelques secondes, je sentis mon esprit être envahit, tout comme Bill gardait ses yeux bleus clairs fixés dans les miens. Je restai ainsi pour ce qui parut des heures, mais en réalité une vingtaine de minutes passa seulement. Bientôt, Bill cligna des yeux et baissa sa baguette, puis il me regarda avec choc et stupeur inscrits sur son visage.

 **« Tu vas vraiment être furax… Je peux te confirmer que tes souvenirs ont bien été effacés partiellement. Cela s'est produit peu après la mort de tes parents. J'ai découvert qui était le responsable. Ça n'a pas été des plus évidents, mais en creusant, j'ai découvert de qui il s'agissait. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Qui ? »** Demandais-je sans hésitation.

 **« Dumbledore. »** Répondit-il avec prudence.

 **« Il est allé trop loin. Gripsec… Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire à présent. »** Dis-je fermement avec un regard significatif.

 **« Tout sera fait. »** Dit-il simplement en hochant la tête, tout en ayant un sourire carnassier sur son visage, faisant Bill le regarder avec méfiance.

 **« Que comptes-tu faire ? »** Demanda Bill en me regardant attentivement.

 **« Réaliser la menace que j'ai faite à Dumbledore la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé. »** Murmurais-je simplement.

 **« Oh, merde ! »** S'exclama-t-il avec de grands yeux.

 **« Pas un mot à quiconque. »** Dis-je avec signification. **« Ça se saura en temps voulu. »** Terminais-je.

Bill ne répondit pas, préférant hocher la tête dans l'accord. Après cela, il hocha la tête vers Gripsec, puis se leva et marcha vers la porte du bureau, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

Après un moment, je me reconcentrai sur Gripsec qui me regarda avec un tout nouveau respect dans les yeux et de façon impressionnée. Après tout, peu de monde osait se mettre en travers du chemin du grand Albus Dumbledore, mais je trouvais qu'il avait assez joué avec la vie des gens. Il avait trop joué avec ma vie ainsi que celle de mon frère. Ça s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Je ne le laisserais pas avoir le pouvoir, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

 **« Gripsec… Existe-t-il un moyen de repousser des vampires par hasard ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Effectivement. Pourquoi donc ? »** S'intéressa-t-il.

 **« Eh bien… Il se trouve que Dumbledore a fait appel à des vampires pour soit disant protéger les élèves de Poudlard, mais, le hic, c'est que je connais ces vampires et je ne veux pas que certains d'entre eux approchent de trop près mon frère. L'un deux peut-être un problème étant donné que le sang de sorcier l'attire plus que quiconque et je ne veux pas tenter le diable avec mon frère. »** L'informais-je. **« Dites-moi… Comment cela fonctionne-t-il au juste ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« C'est le même principe que pour repousser les moldus, mais un peu différent tout de même. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Est-ce que ça va les repousser physiquement ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils puissent toucher mon frère de n'importe quelle manière. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils profitent de mon absence pour le faire. »** Continuais-je.

 **« Si un vampire tente de toucher Monsieur Potter… Un bouclier se mettra ente lui et la créature. Normalement, ça devrait l'expulser sur une bonne distance et un champ magnétique recouvrira le bouclier donnant ainsi d'importantes décharges électriques au vampire. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Est-ce que leurs pouvoirs pourraient être neutralisé ? »** Poursuivis-je.

 **« Si vous le désirez, nous ferons en sorte que cela est possible. »** Dit-il simplement.

 **« Comment puis-je faire en sorte que seuls trois d'entre eux peuvent entrer en contact avec mon frère ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Il nous suffit de recueillir leur essence. »** Répondit Gripsec.

 **« Est-ce qu'un souvenir sera suffisant pour se faire ? »** Le questionnais-je.

 **« Oui. En général, un bijou est ensorcelé. À présent, c'est à vous de décider lequel. »** M'expliqua-t-il.

 **« Je pense à l'une des chevalières de mon père se trouvant dans mon coffre. Elle est déjà charmée afin d'assurer certaines protections et je pense qu'elle sera utile à mon frère, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit attaqué. Je sais qu'il peut combattre ses propres batailles et qu'il peut se défendre, mais je veux une sécurité supplémentaire. »** Répondis-je d'une voix pensive.

 **« Très bien… Nous allons faire cela. Je vais vous conduire à votre coffre puis vous prélèverez un souvenir qui comprend les trois vampires en question et j'en ferais une copie afin de pouvoir identifier leur essence. Lorsque cela sera fait, je me chargerais moi-même de charmé la chevalière de votre père. »** Expliqua-t-il patiemment. **« Désirez-vous plus de protections sur elle ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Mettez les plus hautes protections quel que soit le prix. Aussi, faites-en un Portoloin en cas d'urgence. »** Demandais-je.

 **« Ça sera fait. »** Confirma-t-il. **« Je vous montrerez aussi le système de verrouillage afin que personne d'autre que votre frère ne puisse voler la chevalière ou la mettre. Je vais aussi faire en sorte qu'elle puisse être invisible à part pour lui et pour vous. Désirez-vous aussi une bague de ce genre pour vous-même ? »** Me proposa-t-il.

 **« Est-il possible de le faire ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Bien sûr. Vote père en avait fait faire une pour vote mère. Peut-être pourriez-vous la prendre et que j'améliore les protections. »** Suggéra-t-il.

 **« Très bien dans ce cas. Est-ce possible que je puisse porter un bijou qui appartenait à mon père, mais qui soit transformer en une version plus féminine ? »** Le questionnais-je. **« Je voudrais vraiment avoir quelque chose de mon père aussi. »** Murmurais-je.

 **« Bien entendu, mais il faut que vous compreniez que cela va prendre un peu plus de temps. »** M'avertit-il.

 **« J'attendrais le temps nécessaire. »** Consentis-je.

Après cela, je descendis avec Gripsec dans les grottes souterraines de la banque où se trouvaient les coffres ainsi que les voutes familiales et lorsque je fus dans mon immense voute, je m'emparai des bijoux que je désirais. Ensuite, Gripsec et moi, nous remontâmes dans son bureau. Une fois-là, je lui procurai le souvenir comprenant Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, puis, après cela, il se mit immédiatement au travail. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour la chevalière d'Harry.

Durant le temps que Gripsec était occupé sur la bague de ma mère et celle de mon père, que j'allais porter, j'allai à la boutique des jumeaux, préférant passer mon temps là-bas que d'attendre que Gripsec ait terminé.

Trois heures après mon arrivée à Gringotts, je refis mon chemin vers l'une des cheminées en ayant les bijoux en ma possession, puis je retournai au square.

XXX

En arrivant par la cheminée du salon du square, je ne m'attardai pas dans la pièce et je descendis vers la cuisine.

Très vite, j'ouvris la porte et je marchai vers l'endroit où mon frère était assis, mais avant que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, ma main gauche fut retenue. Je regardai alors pour voir Sirius regarder avec reconnaissance et intérêt la bague se situant sur mon majeur.

 **« Je connais cette bague… »** Murmura-t-il en me fixant par la suite avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« C'était celle de papa. Je l'ai fait transformer dans une version plus féminine. »** L'informais-je.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête dans la compréhension, puis je me tournai vers Harry. Celui-ci me regarda curieusement. En réponse, je lui fis un sourire.

 **« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller te chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire comme je voulais le faire… »** Commençais-je.

 **« Isa - … »** Tenta Harry, mais je le fis taire d'un regard significatif et en levant ma main afin de l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

 **« Non, laisse-moi continuer. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi choisir. J'ai eu quelques idées, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Dans un premier temps, je voulais t'offrir un nouveau balai, puisque le tiens avait rencontré le Saule Cogneur, mais une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas m'a devancé. Pas que je me plaigne étant donné que j'ai eu le même. »** Dis-je en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil ludique vers Sirius qui se contenta de sourire. **« Puis… J'ai eu une idée. Je voulais quelque chose de significatif, de spécial et quelque chose qui allait t'être utile à la fois. Je me suis donc rendu à Gringotts et j'ai été fouillé dans mon coffre afin de trouver quelque chose qui entrait dans ces critères. Voici le résultat… »** Dis-je en sortant le petit paquet de la poche de mon manteau et lui tendre la petite bourse en soie bleu foncé et relié avec un cordon en cuir.

En me regardant curieusement, Harry prit la bourse dans ma main, puis, lentement et avec précaution, il délia le cordon, pour après prendre l'objet, se trouvant dans le fond, et sortir la chevalière.

 **« C'était l'une des chevalières de papa. Elle a été charmée par les Gobelins, mais, ça, j't'en parlerais plus tard. Entre autre, j'ai fait ajouter un charme… »** Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore afin de voir sa réaction. **« … un charme repousse vampires. »** Dis-je béatement. **« S'ils t'approchent de trop près, ils seront électrocuter, mais aussi expulser à une bonne distance de toi. Je pris quelques précautions intéressantes comme tu peux le remarquer. »** Fis-je innocemment, ce qui fit ricaner plusieurs personnes autre que mon frère, les jumeaux, Sirius ainsi que Bill et Charlie. **« En plus, la bourse a subi un sortilège d'extension, mais aussi un sortilège qui permet de garder la bourse aussi légère qu'une plume. Cela fera en sorte que tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux sans te soucier ni de la quantité d'objet, ni du poids que ça peut occasionner. En clair, c'est une bourse sans fond. Très pratique si tu veux mon avis. »** Lui expliquais-je. **« Tiens… j'ai également réapprovisionné le stock de certaines choses. »** Dis-je en lui tendant un autre sac.

 **« Bonbons, produits provenant de la boutique Wesley, vêtements… Isa… Je vais à Poudlard… Je ne pars pas en expédition à l'autre bout du monde. En plus, la plupart du temps, tu seras dans le château, mais aussi entre Pré-au-Lard et ici. »** Dit-il en riant lorsqu'il vit toutes les choses dans le sac.

 **« Quoi ? Bon… Je me suis un peu emballé… Mais je préfère que tu ne manques de rien, même si avec les elfes et Dobby, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Dis-toi que les farces et attrapes vont certainement t'être utiles. Seulement… Fais-en usage lorsque je ne suis pas là. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas mettre mon frère en détention. »** Ricanais-je avec malice, faisant maugréer dans sa barbe Severus, mais avec mes sens, je pouvais très facilement l'entendre.

 **« Manquait plus que ça tiens… Il faut bien sûr qu'elle l'encourage. Je sens que cette année va être très longue… »** Marmonna-t-il.

 **« Severus… Je t'entends ! »** Me moquais-je.

 **« Merde. »** Jura-t-il faisant écarquiller les yeux de beaucoup dans la cuisine dans la surprise.

Finalement, je me débarrassai de mon manteau, puis je m'installai à côté de mon frère et près de Sirius, tout en étant en face d'Alastor, qui me fit un clin d'œil fier et respectueux. Je savais sans demander que ce fût pour ce que j'avais entrepris pour la protection de mon frère. Après cela, Andy se leva, puis elle vint me servir une assiette avec un morceau de saumon à la crème ainsi qu'accompagné par un peu de riz. La remerciant d'un bref sourire, je commençai à manger avec délice.

En fin de soirée, je quittai la cuisine avec mon frère et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon afin de profiter que tous les deux du reste du temps qui nous restait avant que nous allions nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 14.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

 **Trois jours plus tard.**

Je me réveillai soudainement en sursaut après avoir eu encore une fois un rêve. Je me redressai alors, puis je glissai une main dans mes cheveux légèrement humides de sueur. J'avais ce genre de rêves depuis quelques nuits maintenant. Je ne me plaignais pas, mais disons qu'à chaque réveil, j'étais en sueur, frustré, mais aussi excité comme pas possible. J'avais l'impression que plus j'avais ces rêves, plutôt érotiques comprenant Sirius, plus j'allais me transformé en un feu de braise ou une torche humaine. Ça devenait à chaque fois de plus en plus intense et ingérable, car lorsque je voyais Sirius, j'avais toutes ces images rejouant dans ma tête et je devais me forcer à me concentrer sur autre chose afin de ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus.

 **« Merde… »** Murmurais-je en essayant de retrouver une respiration plus calme, tout en secouant ma main dans mes cheveux, pour ensuite laisser échapper un soupir de ma bouche.

 **« Rêve intéressant ? »** S'annonça tout d'un coup une voix très familière.

Aussitôt, ma baguette était dans ma main et visée devant moi dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.

 **« Hey… Ce n'est que moi… »** Fit la voix en s'approchant et je réalisai alors qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

 **« Merde ! »** Fis-je une nouvelle fois, tout en baissant ma baguette et en la replaçant sous mon oreiller.

Celui-ci s'avança encore de plus près et je remarquai ses mains levées en signe de reddition.

 **« Que - … Que fais-tu ici, Sirius ? »** Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre et en me tortillant de façon mal à l'aise parce que j'avais un soupçon qu'il avait certainement dû être dans la chambre depuis un certain temps et, donc, par ce fait qu'il avait dû également entendre quelque chose.

 **« J'avais quelques troubles du sommeil, donc j'ai décidé de me lever. En passant devant ta chambre, j'ai entendu des bruits étranges et je suis entré afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Je me suis bien vite rendu compte que tu allais bien et que ces bruits étaient des gémissements. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois en marchant plus près du lit.

 **« Est-ce tout ce que tu as entendu ? »** Demandais-je en redoutant la réponse.

 **« Tu as également murmuré certaines choses. »** Dit-il évasivement en fermant les derniers mètres le séparant de moi afin qu'il se tienne à présent à côté de moi

 **« Quel genre de choses ? »** Insistais-je avec des yeux soupçonneux.

 **« Il se peut que tu aies soufflé mon nom à plusieurs reprises, tout en gémissant. »** Répondit-il avec des yeux remplis de méfaits.

 **« Merlin… »** Soupirais-je en mettant mon visage dans mes mains. **« Je - … »** Dis-je complètement mortifié en ne sachant pas quoi dire et en n'osant pas le regarder. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas moi d'agir de la sorte. J'étais confiante et sûre de moi, même dans ce genre de situation. Sirius me troublait plus que quiconque.

 **« Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec les jumeaux l'autre jour. »** M'informa-t-il, pour ensuite s'assoir sur le bord du lit près de moi.

 **« Quel genre de sujet ? »** Dis-je en relevant la tête et en le regardant avec des yeux encore plus soupçonneux et douteux. Je les connaissais que trop bien ces deux-là.

 **« Ils m'ont confronté sur mes sentiments existants. Ils m'ont aussi menacé. »** Dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux d'un regard intense et chaud.

 **« Sentiments existants ? »** Répétais-je bêtement avec de grands yeux surpris et étonnés.

 **« Sentiments plus qu'amicaux. »** Précisa-t-il avec un regard insistant, qui dévia bien vite vers le bas et sur mes lèvres.

 **« Qu - … »** Commençais-je, mais je fus coupé avec les lèvres Sirius se plaçant sur les miennes, tout comme sa main déménagea sur ma nuque, me rapprochant au plus près possible de lui.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait tout d'un coup, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que je laissais faire ce qui était en train de se produire.

Je n'hésitai pas et je répondis facilement, sans aucune hésitation, au baiser. Celui-ci n'était pas précipité ou même sauvage. Non, il était langoureux, lent et sensuel.

Après un certain temps à nous embrasser de la sorte, je sentis les dents de Sirius mordre ma lèvre inférieure, puis le bout de sa langue quémanda l'accès de l'intérieur de ma bouche. J'ouvris alors ma bouche et Sirius introduisit sa langue afin de la rejoindre à la mienne. Dès lors, nos langues déménagèrent ensemble, comme une seule. Elles se caressèrent et se découvrirent avec passion ainsi que sensualité.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, je me séparai par manque d'air, mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là, car sa bouche partit en exploration le long de mon cou et je penchai ma tête sur le côté afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou.

Bientôt, Sirius me poussa vers l'arrière afin que je me retrouve dans une position couchée contre le matelas du lit et il rampa sur moi afin d'être au-dessus de moi, tout en planant sur mon corps et en se soutenant à l'aide de ses mains reposant de chaque côté de ma tête.

Lentement, avec douceur ainsi qu'avec un peu de tendresse, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux errante dans mon visage, puis traça le côté de celui-ci avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma bouche. Il la caressa avant que sa main continu un chemin le long de ma gorge, puis, d'un doigt, Sirius fit sa descente dans la vallée de mes seins à travers mon débardeur pour continuer vers le bas et s'arrêter finalement au niveau de ma taille.

Ma respiration n'était plus qu'haletante et erratique. Je sentais également mon corps étant aussi chaud que de la braise. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi excité, aussi allumé par une simple touche. Sirius savait quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation ou prudence dans ses gestes. Il était confiant.

Sirius fit un sourire effronté lorsqu'il remarqua mes réactions à son touché. Je ne pouvais pas nier mon attirance extrême pour lui, même si je le voulais. C'était indéniable. Et maintenant que nous savions tous les deux que c'était réciproque, c'était pire que la première fois que je l'avais vu ou que j'avais été dans ses bras.

Je me mordis la lèvre afin d'éviter de lui faire entendre mon gémissement voulant à tout prix sortir de ma bouche, mais aussi afin de m'éviter à me jeter sur lui. Sirius provoquait en moi de divines sensations, mais aussi des pulsions que je ne pensais pas existantes en moi. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce côté animalier, ce côté sauvage. J'étais à peine en contrôle de mon propre corps. C'était comme si celui-ci avait un esprit de son propre et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je ne savais même pas si je voulais vraiment l'empêcher d'ailleurs. Avec toute cette frustration accumulée au fil du temps, j'en étais incapable. Je devais toucher Sirius. Je devais être touché par lui. Ce que je ressentais en ce moment précis était quelque chose de fort, d'intense, d'étrange, mais aussi de nouveau et de vivifiant.

Auparavant, je n'avais été qu'avec Cédric et un autre homme, mais j'avais su dès le départ que j'étais attiré par les hommes plus matures, plus vieux. Cependant, jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose comme j'étais en train de ressentir. C'était si puissant et si déroutant en même temps.

Finalement, Sirius s'installa sur ses genoux, puis il prit les deux extrémités de mon débardeur de nuit et, lentement, il le fit glisser vers le haut, pour enfin l'enlever du haut de mon corps, me faisant me retrouver poitrine nue. Je me redressai alors dans une position assise et je mis ma main sur sa nuque afin de le rapprocher de moi.

Nos souffles se mélangeaient et s'apprivoisaient comme une seule. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, je fis fondre mes lèvres avec les siennes et un baiser endiablé ainsi que fougueux débuta, tout comme nos mains se mirent en mouvement à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent et fourragèrent dans les cheveux de Sirius pendant que l'une de ses mains prit un sein en coupe, pour ensuite le malaxer et jouer de son pouce avec mon téton, me faisant frémir. Un instant après, l'une de mes mains descendit vers son dos nu et je resserrai ma prise sur lui afin que nos corps soient collés ensemble.

Bien vite, Sirius me tira sur lui et je fus assise sur ses cuisses recouvertes encore de son bas de pyjama. Dans cette position si proche et si intime, je pouvais sentir son besoin et j'en fermai les yeux un bref instant dans la satisfaction. Une de mes mains était fermement agrippée sur l'épaule de Sirius, tandis que l'autre était occupé à fourrager ses cheveux pendant le temps que Sirius et moi, nous nous embrassions avec passion, faim et délice. Sirius, quant à lui avait une main reposant sur ma nuque, tout comme l'autre était placée sur l'une de mes fesses en ayant une bonne poigne de celle-ci.

En fin de compte, Sirius se dégagea du baiser et je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé dans la confusion. Il me fit un simple sourire rassurant, puis il fit une torsion avec son poignet. Bien sûr… Magie sans baguette.

Après cela, il me poussa une nouvelle fois sur mon dos, pour ensuite me débarrasser de mon short de nuit, me laissant plus que dans mon shorty. Lorsque je le regardai dans les yeux, ce fut pour voir ceux-ci remplis de convoitise et d'anticipation.

Lui faisant un sourire plein de malice, je fis également une torsion de mon poignet, puis l'instant suivant, son bas de pyjama disparu de son corps le laissant avec rien du tout comme vêtement. Sirius me regarda alors avec un sourcil relevé, mais je pus voir de l'amusement inscrit dans ses yeux. En réponse, j'haussai nonchalamment les épaules.

En réaction, il fit la même chose que moi et je me retrouvai nue comme le jour de ma naissance. Aussitôt, Sirius se plaça au-dessus de moi et il attaqua mon cou avec sa bouche, pour ensuite mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et laisser certainement quelques traces de suçons dans mon cou. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais l'une de mes jambes enroulée autour de sa taille avec une main tenant ses cheveux, tout comme Sirius continuait ses agressions sur la peau de mon cou et qu'il me taquinait ouvertement en effleurant mes seins ou mes flancs de ses doigts.

 **« Sirius… Arrête de me taquiner… »** Soufflais-je d'une respiration haletante et laborieuse en resserrant ma prise sur ses cheveux, pour ensuite tirer sa tête de mon cou et vers l'arrière.

 **« Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? »** Demanda-il tout en traçant un sentier le long de la vallée de mes seins, me faisant mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! »** Rétorquais-je en me redressant et en nous faisant basculer afin que nos positions soient échangées.

 **« Peut-être devrais-tu me le démontrer… »** Suggéra-t-il suggestive en soulevant ses hanches de quelque peu, me faisant sentir de première main son membre durci entrer en contact direct avec ma féminité.

Je ne savais pas à quel moment notre moment tendre et sensuel s'était transformé en quelque sorte dans un jeu de taquineries, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je voulais en profiter un maximum parce que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer lorsque nous nous réveillerons plus tard.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, surtout en connaissant la réputation de Don Juan qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Une réputation réelle selon les dires de mon père dans ses journaux. Serais-je uniquement une fille de passage ou quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir plus ? J'espérais seulement que je ne serais pas juste une nuit. Je voulais que ça soit plus. Je voulais construire quelque chose d'important et unique avec lui. Je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose de ce genre. J'allais dans l'inconnu parce que ça m'étais complètement étranger. J'étais attaché à lui et, pour être honnête, je savais que je l'aimais. Je pouvais aussi dire que ça me ferait mal et que je me sentirais blessé s'il m'utilisait de la sorte.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux et prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents dans un geste nerveux, je pris ma décision ainsi que mon courage à deux mains. Je devais savoir ce qu'il en était avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous si ce n'était rien de sérieux pour lui. Il fallait que j'ai une assurance et que je limite les dégâts au cas où. Il fallait que je préserve mon cœur.

 **« Que - … Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix peu sûre, quelque chose d'anormale pour moi.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** Me questionna-t-il en redevenant sérieux lorsqu'il vit mon hésitation et la gravité dans mon visage.

Sirius se redressa, puis il se recula un peu afin de poser son dos contre la tête de lit. Il mit alors ses mains sur mes hanches et m'avança sur lui, puis il caressa ma joue dans un geste tendre et rempli d'affection. Il me fit ensuite un sourire en coin, tout en hochant la tête, me donnant par ce geste plus de confort et d'assurance.

 **« Bien… Je me demande juste ce qu'il va se passer une fois que ceci… »** Dis-je en désignant nos deux corps d'un geste de la main. **« … aura lieu. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, tu avais une réputation de Casanova et ça été confirmer dans le journal de papa. Si tu ne veux rien de plus, je comprendrais, mais… »** Poursuivis-je sans terminer ma phrase parce que Sirius plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres m'intimant de me taire.

 **« Chut… Il est vrai que j'étais comme ça avant, mais j'étais jeune, con ainsi qu'arrogant et ça m'aidait en quelque sorte à faire sortir mes émotions, surtout ma colère. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis plus la même personne. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué grâce à ce qu'a décrit James dans ses journaux. Azkaban m'a changé. Par contre, tu es la première avec qui je veux vraiment être. Tu es la première avec qui je veux fonder quelque chose de plus qu'une simple nuit. Veux-tu vraiment cela ? En es-tu sûr ? »** Déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux afin de me montrer que tout ce qu'il disait était la stricte vérité.

En réponse, j'hochai la tête et, l'instant suivant, Sirius nous fit basculer, puis il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche, pour ensuite commencer à lécher mon téton dans un premier temps, pour après le sucer plus avidement, tout en malaxant l'autre sein. Ce qui me fit soupirer de bien-être et faire mon dos s'arquer, tout comme je fis mon pied caresser le mollet de l'une de ses jambes.

 **« Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il va y avoir des préliminaires, mais… plus tard. Certainement. »** Murmura-t-il, tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou et sur ma gorge.

 **« Mmh… »** Me contentais-je de répondre en ayant les yeux fermés dans le plaisir ainsi qu'en mettant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, tout en plaçant une jambe autour de sa taille.

Ayant reçu mon accord, Sirius caressa mon côté d'une main, tout en se soutenant de l'autre, puis, avec douceur, il caressa la cuisse de ma jambe autour de lui avant de s'insérer à l'intérieur de moi avec douceur. Il se stoppa alors lorsqu'il fut entièrement gainé et il ferma les yeux un instant afin de s'habituer aux nouvelles sensations, tout comme je gémis de délectation.

Après un petit moment, Sirius ré ouvrit ses yeux, puis il commença à bouger dans de très lents vas et viens, ce qui me fit encore plus gémir et m'agripper à ses cheveux ainsi que dans le haut de son dos. C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ou ce que j'avais vécu dans mes rêves.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius accéléra son rythme, tout en restant tendre et doux dans ses gestes ainsi que dans ses mouvements. Durant ce temps-là, nos bouches se rencontrèrent avec plus de passion et d'urgence, tout comme mes mains voyaient sur la surface de son corps que je pouvais atteindre. Bien vite, ma deuxième jambe alla rejoindre le côté de l'autre placée autour de la taille de Sirius.

À la fin de je ne savais combien de temps, mais un certain nombre, Sirius déroula mes jambes de sa taille et il plaça l'une de mes jambes sur son épaule, créant encore de plus fortes et plus intenses sensations, et, bien vite, je sentis mes parois se resserrer petit à petit autour de lui. Aussitôt, je fis un geste circulaire avec ma main sur mon ventre, ne voulant pas tomber enceinte dans l'immédiat. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça et je ne voulais pas avoir un enfant au beau milieu d'une guerre.

Enfin, dans un dernier soupir et en rejetant ma tête en arrière, j'atteignis mon point culminant pendant que Sirius continua durant quelques reprises à déménager à l'intérieur de moi avant de lui-même atteindre sa jouissance. D'une respiration essoufflée et haletante, il se laissa tomber sur moi, mais en restant prudent afin de ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids. Tout en essayant de rattraper une respiration normale et régulière, je caressai les cheveux de Sirius ainsi que son dos.

 **« J'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait. »** Dit Sirius en se relevant sur ses bras, tout en fixant dans les yeux.

 **« Je suis sûr que tu vas très vite t'en souvenir. »** Dis-je suggestive en passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

 **« Mmh… certainement. »** Se mit-il d'accord avant de plonger sa tête vers le bas et de prendre mes lèvres avec les miennes dans un baiser désespéré et avide.

XXX

En me réveillant ce matin, je pensai dans un premier temps que la nuit que je venais de passer était le fruit de mon imagination ainsi qu'un rêve, mais lorsque je me redressai et que je remarquai mon corps entièrement nue et quelque peu endoloris, je réalisai que ce n'était pas mon imagination qui m'avait joué des tours. Non, c'était bien réel.

À cette réalisation, je tournai la tête, mais je ne vis pas Sirius dans le lit avec moi et, au premier abord, je fus pris de panique, me demandant si Sirius ne m'avait pas joué ou utilisé. Bien vite, cependant, je secouai ces pensées de ma tête en sachant que Sirius ne ferait pas ça et qu'il n'était pas un homme à mentir.

Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai alors autour de moi à sa recherche, mais je ne le trouvai toujours pas. Au moment où je me décidai à me lever du lit et à aller voir dans la salle de bain, je vis un bout de parchemin plié sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'une rose blanche l'accompagnant.

Souriant, je me redressai tout en maintenant le drap autour de moi, puis je m'emparai de la rose afin de la parfumer. Lorsque cela fut fait, je la reposai sur la table de chevet dans le but de la faire sécher afin de la garder en souvenir, puis je pris le morceau de parchemin et le déplia afin de le lire.

 _« Isa,_

 _Je me suis réveillé plus tôt, car il ne me faut pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Sans doute une habitude que j'ai prise toutes ces années en étant à Azkaban. J'ai vu que tu dormais à poings fermés et j'ai décidé de te laisser profiter de ce repos en sachant que tu ne dormais pas correctement ces derniers temps. Je te vois lorsque tu seras réveillé._

 _Sirius alias ton Casanova. »_

Je laissai échapper un rire amusé en lisant la façon dont il avait signé. Il pouvait vraiment être un âne des fois.

Me secouant, je remis la note sur la table de chevet sur mon côté, puis je me découvris du drap et je me levai du lit. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche matinale. En entrant, j'enclenchai l'eau de la cabine de douche, puis je pénétrai dans celle-ci lorsque l'eau fut à une bonne température.

XXX

 **« Bonjour… »** Chantonnais-je en entrant dans la cuisine après une longue période.

 **« Toi, tu as ta tête qui dit… " J'ai pris mon pied la nuit dernière ". »** Dit aussitôt Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ma tête qui dit que j'ai pris mon pied ? »** Demandais-je avec des yeux plissés, tout en tournoyant ma baguette avec les doigts d'une main.

 **« Ce que mon crétin de frère veut dire… C'est que tu as l'air plus détendu et moins sur tes gardes, mais aussi de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours. »** Reprit George, pour ensuite faire un clin d'œil complice.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »** Dis-je innocemment en allant m'installer à la table où se trouvaient déjà Fred, George, Bill, Charlie et Sirius.

 **« C'était qui ? »** Demanda Charlie avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Je t'en pose des questions sur tes différentes conquêtes ? »** Rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux.

 **« À ton avis, Charlie… Qui aurait pu s'introduire dans les murs de cette maison sans que l'on le découvre ? »** Demanda réthoriquement Bill en levant les yeux pour la stupidité de son frère. **« Parfois, je me demande ce que tu as à l'intérieur de ce qui te sert de cerveau. »** Fit-il.

 **« À se demander. »** Me moquais-je sous ma barbe.

 **« Hey ! »** S'exclama Charlie. **« Ne change pas de conversation en la recentrant sur moi ! »** Me reprocha-t-il avec son doigt pointé sur moi.

 **« Merde ! Et moi qui pensais que ça avait réussi ! »** Répliquais-je dramatiquement.

 **« Qui ? »** Insista-t-il.

 **« Pas de tes affaires ! »** Répliquais-je en me versant du café dans une tasse.

 **« Bon… Faisons des suppositions alors… ça ne laisse pas beaucoup, étant donné que tu vas après les hommes plus âgés. »** Dit-il.

 **« Hey ! Je ne vais pas après eux ! Tu me prends pour une salope ou quoi ? »** Le contrais-je faussement offusqué.

 **« Bon… Qui dormait ici… Il y avait Bill et moi, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas nous. Remus… mais entre lui et toi, ce n'est pas le grand amour. Rogue - … »** poursuivit-il.

 **« Ça va pas dans ta tête ! C'est mon parrain ! C'est juste… Beurk ! »** Dis-je vivement en frissonnant de dégout.

 **« Laisse-moi finir ! »** Rétorqua Charlie avec reproches. **« Fol œil, mais tu ne le vois pas de cette façon. »** Continua-t-il, pour qu'ensuite un sourire béat apparaisse sur son visage. **« Et il nous reste… Sirius… »** Déclara-t-il avec suffisance.

 **« Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien du tout ! »** Affirmais-je.

 **« Peut-être, mais Sirius ne serait pas occupé à se cacher derrière la gazette si ce n'était pas lui ! »** Répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le dénommé.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir la tête de Sirius trembler et je savais qu'il était en train de rire à mes dépens. Aussi vite que cette réalisation se fit dans ma tête, je pris un morceau du croissant, que j'avais commencé à manger, puis je le lançai à la tête de Sirius. Celui-ci releva aussitôt sa tête et reposa la gazette qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table.

 **« C'était pour quoi ça ? »** Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard sur moi.

 **« Peut-être parce que tu m'as laissé me débrouiller par moi-même dans cette situation. Situation, qui, je te rappelle, te comprend également, espèce de grand idiot ! »** Rétorquais-je, pour ensuite balancer un morceau de croissant dans ma bouche.

 **« Hum… Tu as certainement raison à ce sujet. »** Se contenta-t-il de dire.

 **« Mais j'ai toujours raison. »** Fis-je avec arrogance et un sourire suffisant.

 **« Vraiment trop comme son père. »** Grogna la voix de Severus de derrière moi.

 **« Pourquoi as-tu raison ? »** Ajouta la voix de mon frère.

 **« Je ne pense pas que tu veux le savoir. »** Dis-je en ignorant la question.

 **« Elle a raison parce que nous avons découvert que Sirius et elle ont passés du bon temps ensemble durant la nuit. »** Répondit aussitôt Fred sas ambages.

 **« Merde, Fred ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de philtre verbal ! C'est mon frère, il n'a pas besoin de connaitre ces faits ! »** Lui reprochais-je en brandissant un croissant en guise de menace.

 **« Beurk ! Trop d'informations ! »** Dit mon frère avec un grimace de dégout, tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

 **« Je pense que j'ai envie de vomir. »** Déclara Severus dans le dégout avant de sortir de la pièce, me faisant ricaner.

Après cela, le petit déjeuner reprit dans la bonne humeur et dans la plaisanterie avec de temps en temps quelques regards ici et là de Sirius. Regards qui étaient assez chauffés et intenses, faisant monter la chaleur et la convoitise en moi.

En fin de compte, je terminai de manger, puis je me levai de table et me dirigeai vers la porte.

 **« Je vais aller faire un peu de Quidditch. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Quelqu'un veut venir ? »** Demandais-je en m'arrêtant près de la porte.

 **« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te défouler et il y a d'autres moyens. »** Ricana Charlie en remuant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

 **« T'es qu'un pervers ! Tout le monde ne pense pas avec sa queue comme toi ! »** Fis-je sans tourner autour du pot en secouant la tête.

 **« Oh, Isa… tu me blesses-là ! Dis-moi que ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ! »** Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

En réponse, je visai ma baguette sur lui et, bien vite, il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles.

 **« Des fois, tu as vraiment une trop grande bouche. »** Se moqua Bill en prenant la gazette et en ignorant Charlie, tout comme je sortis de la cuisine.

XXX

Après ma première nuit avec Sirius cela fut remis sur le plateau et notre relation débuta également à la surprise de certains membres de l'Ordre. Madame Wesley n'avait pas très bien pris ce fait, mais disons que je lui avais fait comprendre en terme non équivoque que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs si je n'y étais pas et que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas de ses affaires. En général, notre couple fut accueilli par des réactions positives.

Par la suite, le temps passa en accéléré et je ne vis même pas le jour de la rentrée pour Poudlard arriver à vitesse grand V. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas hâte de partir rejoindre le château pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale était que je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de Sirius. Pourtant, je savais que je devais le faire.

En plus de cela, j'allais revoir les Cullen et je n'avais pas hâte d'y être. Quoique, j'étais impatiente de revoir Emmett. J'avais tout de suite créé un lien avec lui. Je l'avais reconnu comme mon propre frère, mon grand frère.

Finalement, après un long moment à dire au revoir à Sirius par une des nuits les plus fantastiques et inoubliables que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent, je sortis du square, puis je marchai jusque dans le parc se trouvant en face de la maison.

Contrairement à Remus, qui avait pris le train avec Harry et les autres, j'avais décidé de me rendre directement au château. J'avais envie de m'installer tranquillement et vérifier les cours que Remus et moi nous allions donner.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour les établir et les préparer ensemble. Nous avions également établis de se diviser les taches en deux. Remus s'occuperait de la partie théorique, tandis que je ferais la pratique et que je m'occuperais également des élèves qui voulaient des cours de rattrapage ainsi que ceux qui avaient un peu plus de mal que les autres. Au niveau des leçons et des corrections, nous allions établir le travail en deux. Cette année allait être chargée pour moi parce que, non seulement, j'avais les cours de défense à donner avec Remus, mais, en plus, je devais m'occuper de faire revoir aux élèves qui le désiraient tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la première année. En clair, énormément de travail. Sans compter les patrouilles que j'allais également devoir faire pratiquement chaque soir.

Allant derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets des moldus, je visualisai le portail de Poudlard, puis je transplanai en quelques secondes.

XXX

En début de soirée, je me retrouvai à la table des professeurs, une chose bizarre en soit. J'étais installé entre Severus et Remus. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas encore croisé un seul Cullen, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Au bout d'un certain temps et après que le tri des élèves de première année se fut terminer, Dumbledore se leva et se racla bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. À cela, je roulai simplement des yeux et croisai le regard de mon frère, qui avait semblé faire de même.

 **« C'est parti pour son discours ennuyeux et interminable. »** Soupirais-je dramatiquement à côté de Severus et Remus, ce qui les amusa tous les deux.

 **« Bienvenue à tout le monde pour une nouvelle année… Cette année, il y aura de nombreux changements. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, certains Aurors seront présent dans le château afin d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde. Il y aura également la présence de sept vampires. Soyez assurer qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Leur régime alimentaire est strictement animal. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir les Cullen qui seront présent durant toute l'année pour une encore meilleure protection. »** Annonça Dumbledore avant que les grandes portes s'ouvrent afin de révéler les Cullen marchant avec grâce comme à leurs habitudes.

Pour commencer la marche, il y avait Carlisle et Esmé, puis Rosalie et Emmett suivit de Jasper et Alice, étant le plus éloignés possibles de l'autre, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils dans la confusion. Terminant la marche était nulle autre qu'Edward Cullen de sa démarche arrogante tout en donnant l'impression qu'il était maitre des lieux. Je sentais que j'allais très vite le remettre à sa place. Isabella Swan ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait, mais Isabella Potter… si.

 **« Bien… »** Recommença Dumbledore une fois que les Cullen s'arrêtèrent près de la table du côté de Minerva. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise et me jeta un coup d'œil furtif, s'assurant surement que je n'allais pas me jeter au cou de Dumbledore dans l'intention de le tuer ou à celui d'Edward pour faire de même. **« Pour les présentations… Nous avons Carlisle et sa femme Esmé. Carlisle aidera Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, nous avons Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux ont du sang magique - … »** Poursuivit-il.

 **« Pour ça il faudrait qu'ils aient du sang circulant dans leur veines, espèce de vieux timbré. »** Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, faisant ricaner Severus, tandis que Remus retint un rire.

Ma remarque fut accueillie par les regards des Cullen, mais seuls Emmett et Jasper eurent des sourires amusés, tandis que Rosalie le réprima. En réponse, je souris innocemment.

 **« … ils ne suivront pas les cours comme tout le monde. Ils seront seulement présents dans les classes afin de s'assurer que tout va bien partout. »** Poursuivit-il. **« Pour un autre sujet… Cette année, il y aura également certains changements dans les professeurs. Pour la première fois, deux personnes donneront cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Remus Lupin que vous connaissez déjà et qui sera l'enseignant principal et Isabella Potter que vous connaissez également par le fait qu'elle était encore il y a très peu élève comme vous. Elle sera apprenti-enseignant. Isabella sera également la personne qui enseignera aux élèves, qui le désirent, des cours de rattrapages et de formation au duel. Si vous êtes intéressé par cela, parlez-en avec elle. Je suis certain qu'elle vous donnera plus d'explications à ce sujet. »** Dit Dumbledore, ce qui valut les applaudissements et Remus ainsi que moi, nous nous levâmes.

Lorsque j'étais sur le point de me rassoir, j'entendis les protestations et les sifflements des Serpentard, ce qui me fit avoir un sourire narquois.

 **« Un problème les serpents ? »** Demandais-je ce qui les fit la fermer immédiatement. **« À moins que vous aimeriez que votre salle commune soit une nouvelle fois re décorer, je vous suggère de la fermer. »** Ajoutais-je innocemment en tournoyant ma baguette entre mes doigts.

 **« C'était toi ? »** Grinça Severus lorsque je me réinstallai dans ma chaise.

 **« Oh, Sevi ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais découvert ? »** Fis-je avec sarcasme.

 **« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »** Répliqua-t-il vivement avec un regard noir.

 **« Ou quoi ? »** Le défiais-je en croisant ses yeux et en me croisant les bras sous les regards amusés et curieux de tout le monde dans la salle. **« Tu sais, mon p'tit Sev… Ces yeux méprisants et hautains ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Tu crois que ça va me faire peur et partir de la salle en courant ? Eh bien, tu sais quoi… Tu te trompes dans ce cas et pas qu'un peu. »** Continuais-je en ricanant.

 **« Gosse effronté ! Si tu crois que tes regards de chien battu vont également fonctionné tu as autre chose à venir. »** Rétorqua-t-il à son tour.

Dès lors, un concours où nos regards s'affrontèrent commença et je savais en connaissance que les jumeaux et certains autres étaient en train de faire des paris sur qui de Severus ou de moi allait craquer en premier.

 **« Tu es exaspérante ! »** Dit-il à la fin de plusieurs minutes en abandonnant ce qui me fit me lever de ma chaise dans le triomphe.

 **« Fred ! George ! Étant donné que vous avez parié dans mon dos, la somme est toute à moi ! »** Annonçais-je avec un sourire béat en me tournant vers eux.

Après quelques rires moqueurs, la soirée reprit son cours et les Cullen s'installèrent ensemble à une table que Dumbledore fit apparaitre.

Durant tout le repas, je sentis le regard prudent d'Harry sur moi, mais je ne le pris pas en compte parce que je savais qu'il était inquiet. Pas de ce que je pouvais ressentir à leur sujet et à leur présence, mais à la façon dont je pourrais réagir si je me mettais en colère.

Outre cela, je profitai de la soirée, tout en mangeant de la bonne nourriture faite par les elfes, mais aussi en discutant avec Severus et parfois Remus. Je ne pouvais pas dire que notre relation était réparée, mais on y parvenait lentement.

En fin de compte, le repas se termina et les préfets ainsi que les préfets en chef commencèrent à faire sortir les élèves de la Grande Salle en direction de leur salle commune et dortoir respectif. Aussitôt, je me levai, mais je fus retenu par Dumbledore qui reprit la parole.

 **« Professeur Potter, Monsieur Potter… Pourriez-vous rester un moment s'il vous plait ? »** Demanda-t-il, faisant également arrêter mon frère dans ses pas vers la sortie.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? »** Soupirais-je dans ma barbe, pour ensuite me retourner et marcher vers l'endroit où était Dumbledore avec les Cullen, tandis que mon frère faisait de même

Harry et moi, nous nous rejoignirent en milieu de chemin et nous nous primes par la main, pour après marcher vers Dumbledore et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et les Cullen.

 **« Oui ? »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante, mais aussi irritée.

 **« Je voulais officiellement vous présenter aux Cullen. »** Répondit-il en regardant Harry plus que moi, ce qui me fit plisser dangereusement les yeux.

 **« Dumbledore… »** L'avertis-je dans un grognement irrité.

 **« Il me semble, Monsieur le directeur… que la dernière fois qu'Isa et vous, vous avez parlé, elle a été assez claire concernant ses demandes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vouloir nous présenter lorsque vous avez déjà fait les présentations avant le repas. C'est plus que suffisant pour moi. »** Rétorqua mon frère, me faisant sourire fièrement, mais aussi de satisfaction.

 **« Excusez-moi de demander… mais… êtes-vous tous les deux liés ? »** Demanda Carlisle en essayant de dissiper la tension venant tout d'un coup de s'installer.

 **« Même moi qui ne les connais pas, je peux voir la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux, Carlisle ! »** Répliqua aussitôt Rosalie.

 **« Ah… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante. **« Il y en a au moins une qui est intelligente et qui a du bon sens dans ce groupe ! »** Dis-je de façon spectaculaire, faisant sourire Rosalie. **« Non, mais… Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de lunettes ? Parce que là, même un aveugle peut voir notre lien. ! »** Rétorquais-je à Carlisle en roulant des yeux, provoquant le rire à plein essor d'Emmett.

 **« Qui es-tu pour lui parler comme ça ? »** Grogna Edward.

 **« Oh, toi, gros nazz… Je ne t'ai pas causé alors ferme là ! »** Répliquais-je.

 **« Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine et je pourrais mettre fin à ta vie en une nanoseconde. »** S'exclama-t-il.

 **« Humaine ? »** Répétais-je incrédule. **« Si je suis qu'une humaine ordinaire comme tu le prétends… Toi, tu es le plus grand con arrogant et imbu de sa personne que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. En plus de ça, tu te crois supérieur des autres parce que tu peux lire dans les pensées des autres, mais je vais te confier un secret Eddie… Ici, tu ne peux pas lire les pensées des autres… Sais-tu pourquoi ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix douceâtre. **« Parce que tu es dans le monde sorcier et la plupart des pouvoirs vampires ne fonctionnent pas. Ce n'est pas ton monde ici. »** Dis-je béatement faisant ricaner mon frère, mais aussi Rosalie. **« En plus… Tu ne sais même pas voir la différence entre une humaine banale et une sorcière. »** Terminais-je avec suffisance.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »** Demanda-t-il choqué.

 **« Ce que je veux dire… »** Commençais-je en me rapprochant de lui et en utilisant une voix comme si je parlais à un enfant. **« C'est que tout ne semble pas ce qui parait. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Une dernière chose, espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle… Isabella Swan n'a jamais existé… Ironique n'est-ce pas lorsque tu lui as dit de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »** Dis-je avec satisfaction à la fin en voyant son visage se décomposé.

 **« Co - … Comment sais-tu cela ? »** demanda-t-il.

 **« Ah… C'est là que réside tout le mystère, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dis-je simplement en guise de réponse avant de tourner mes yeux vers chaque Cullen.

 **« Voyons voir si quelqu'un découvre ce que je veux dire par là ? »** Annonçais-je en retournant près de mon frère.

 **« Toi et tes jeux… »** Secoua-t-il la tête dans l'amusement et l'exaspération en même temps.

 **« Oh ! Chut ! Laisse-moi à mon amusement ! »** Rétorquais-je en faisant la moue et en croisant mes bras. **« Bon… Voyons, voyons… à qui vais-je demander ? »** Dis-je à personne en particulier. **« Ah ! Je sais ! »** Annonçais-je subitement. **« Jasper… Sais-tu de quoi je parle ? »** Demandais-je en voyant une certaine compréhension et reconnaissance dans ses yeux dorés.

 **« Je pense que oui. »** Répondit-il calmement, mais avec un sourire amusé tout de même.

 **« Si je te dis… Tu en en vaux la peine ? Ça te dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit-il en hochant sèchement la tête.

 **« Cite moi un endroit. »** L'invitais-je avec signification, tout en faisant un geste désinvolte de ma main.

 **« Je dirais… Forks, Etat de Washington, Etats-Unis. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Mais encore… »** Poussais-je.

 **« Lycée de Forks, cafétéria. »** Précisa-t-il.

 **« Bingo ! »** Souris-je.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ceci ? »** S'impatienta Alice en tapant son pied sur le sol, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux.

 **« Isabella Swan n'a jamais exister. Enfin, elle ne le fait plus. Elle est morte. Il se trouve que j'ai pris son apparence. »** Ricanais-je en voyant les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Edward. **« Oh, Eddie ! Ne perd pas ton temps. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je jouais la comédie. En fait, je ne suis rien comme Bella. Je suis tout le contraire. En plus, honnêtement, j'ai un homme, un vrai, dans ma vie et pas un adolescent figé au même âge et aussi prude que la vierge Marie. »** Fis-je remarquer.

 **« Mais - … »** Protesta-t-il. **« Je t'aime. »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix dépitée.

 **« M'aimer ? »** Dis-je incrédule, tout en regardant Rosalie avec de grands yeux déconcertés lui demandant silencieusement s'il était vraiment sérieux. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête. **« La seule personne que tu aimes… C'est toi et personne d'autre. »** Commentais-je en me retournant vers lui. **« Ecoute… Je vais être très clair et je vais le dire qu'une seule fois… Ne t'approche pas de mon frère ou de moi parce que crois-moi, il y aura des conséquences. Ça en va de même pour vous, Carlisle, Esmé et Alice. Je n'aurais pas peur t'utiliser ma baguette et, croyez-moi, je suis très doué en sortilèges et métamorphoses. Vos devriez demander à Seamus Finnigan… Il a été un cobaye parfait à quelques reprises. »** Ricanais-je au souvenir.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait ? »** Demanda Emmett avec une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

 **« Elle l'a transformé en âne, mais un âne rose. »** Dit mon frère en s'amusant.

 **« Merde ! Qu'avait-il fait ? »** Demanda Emmett.

 **« Il n'avait pas à m'appeler une chienne sans cœur, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me mette dans son lit. »** Rétorquais-je.

 **« Aïe ! »** Compatit-il **« Je comprends parfaitement la réaction. Rosie a failli arracher plusieurs têtes pour ce même commentaire. »** Poursuivit-il.

 **« Bien… Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Je voudrais vous informer, Isabella, que les Cullen vont être ici aussi en partie pour aider à protéger votre frère et - … »** Commença à divaguer Dumbledore, mais je ne lui laissai par terminer.

 **« Mon frère est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui ! »** Rétorquais-je froidement, faisant grincer des dents Emmett ainsi que les autres Cullen à l'exception de Rosalie et Jasper.

 **« Il n' a pas la formation adéquate. »** Répondit simplement Dumbledore.

 **« Ah, oui ? Et à qui la faute exactement ? Pas la mienne en tout cas ! Vous vous êtes obstiné à nous refuser toute formation extérieure que l'on pouvait recevoir afin de nous aider. Merlin ! Si ce n'était pas pour Alastor me formant afin de me préparer avant mon départ pour les Etats-Unis, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure actuelle. Croyez-vous vraiment que depuis que j'ai pris mon frère sous ma tutelle, nous nous croisons les pouces pour le plaisir et pour que le temps passe plus vite ? »** Rétorquais-je en ricanant à la fin.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** Demanda suspicieux Dumbledore.

 **« Ce que je veux dire en termes plus simples… C'est que j'ai commencé à former personnellement mon frère depuis deux semaines après que je l'ai eu sous tutelle, mais je ne suis pas la seule à le faire. Alastor et Sirius entre autre sont des personnes qui m'aident à sa formation. Cependant, ils ne sont pas les seules à le faire. Et n'osez même pas essayer d'ordonner de les faire arrêter ! »** Sifflais-je en voyant ses yeux scintiller dans la désapprobation. **« En plus de cela, je lui fais revoir tout ce qu'il a vu et apprit depuis sa première année, tout en lui faisant suivre un entrainement physique. Aussi, je lui ai fourni des potions de nutrition, aidant son corps à recevoir tout ce dont il a besoin pour avoir une croissance normale, parce que ce n'est pas avec les Dursley que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Avec eux, il serait encore maigrichon et petit. Plus que ce qu'il le devrait à son âge. »** L'informais-je béatement.

 **« Sirius Black ? Le meurtrier ? »** Demanda d'une voix choquée Esmé et, du coin de l'œil, je pu voir Jasper grimacer en sentant mes émotions tourbillonner dans un torrent ainsi que mon frère en sachant la réaction que j'allais avoir.

 **« Sirius Black n'est pas un meurtrier ! Il a été reconnu innocent ! »** Dis-je d'une voix glaciale avec des yeux dans des fentes.

 **« Albus ne nous l'a pas dit, Bella… »** Essaya de me calmer Carlisle en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Esmé, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil significatif.

 **« Mon nom n'est pas Bella, mais Isabella pour les étrangers et Isa pour les intimes. Cependant, vous n'en faites pas partie à part Em, Rosalie et Jasper. »** Dis-je irrité en retenant mon envie de sortir ma baguette de mon étui.

 **« Bon… Je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir. Si vous tenez à votre vie, restez loin de ma sœur, mais aussi de moi à part comme l'a souligné ma sœur, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, étant donné que ma sœur semble vous faire confiance et vous apprécie. J'ai confiance en son jugement. »** Intervint Harry en mettant une main sur mon épaule et en serrant celle-ci fermement afin que je reste à ma place.

 **« Em, Rosalie, Jasper… Il était agréable de vous revoir. Je suppose que nous allons nous voir bientôt. D'ici là, passez une bonne fin de soirée. »** Dis-je poliment avec un sourire crispé en étant toujours en colère.

 **« C'est Rose pour les intimes… Appelle-moi Rose, Isa. »** Fit Rosalie avec un sourire et un clin d'œil taquin.

En réponse, j'hochai simplement la tête, puis je me retournai avec mon frère et marchai vers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle dans le but de raccompagner mon frère jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas envie que Severus profite de cette occasion pour lui donner une retenue au cas il le trouvait seul dans les couloirs.

XXX

Après avoir raccompagné Harry dans la salle commune Gryffondor et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je fis mon chemin dans le sens inverse, mais en me dirigeant vers les quartiers que j'allais partager avec Remus.

Heureusement, le château avait fait en sorte de créer un deuxième appartement dans celui existant. J'aurais à partager seulement la salle de séjour et la salle à manger lorsque je ne voudrais pas aller aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Aussi non, j'avais ma chambre, ma salle de bain ainsi qu'un bureau personnel. De toute façon, ma chambre allait uniquement me servir lorsque je ne retournerai pas au square, c'est-à-dire les jours où je devais enseigner les leçons privés et faire les entrainements aux duels. Si, par hasard, je ne pourrais pas revenir au square, Sirius viendrait lui-même. De toute façon, je ne savais pas si j'allais utiliser ces quartiers-là la nuit, étant donné que je disposais de mon propre appartement à Pré-au-Lard et que celui-ci n'était pas très loin. Enfin, nous verrons bien à ce moment-là.

 **« Isabella est de retour… Isabella est de retour… »** Entendis-je chantonner la voix reconnaissable de Peeves lorsque j'atteignis le deuxième étage.

Je regardai alors vers ma droite vers où provenait sa voix pour le voir flottant à quelques mètres de moi, tout en jetant des boules de papier qui se collèrent sur le plafond.

 **« J'ai entendu dire que certains vampires indésirables étaient dans le château… »** Continua-t-il sur sa lancée en portant un sourire carnassier. **« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont penser de mes cadeaux de bienvenu dans ce château. »** Poursuivit-il de façon rhétorique.

 **« Je ne vais pas intervenir dans cela, Peeves, mais je ne vais pas non plus t'en empêcher. Seulement, veille à épargner Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. »** Lui dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux avant de recommencer à marcher. **« Oh ! Je pense que tu pourrais demander l'aide des jumeaux pour utiliser leurs produits. Ils en ont créé de nouveau et ils doivent les tester. »** Ajoutais-je avant de faire un clin d'œil complice, pour ensuite reprendre ma route.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la salle de classe, ce fut pour voir Remus attablé au grand bureau à deux places avec un tas de parchemins l'entourant, tout en étant occupé à en lire certains.

 **« Tu sais… Tu as ton propre bureau personnel… »** Fis-je remarquer en m'avançant vers le bureau, pour ensuite invoquer un fauteuil en face du bureau et m'y laisser tomber.

 **« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout déballer et je voulais jeter un dernier coup d'œil au programme de cette année avant que les cours débutent. »** Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, tout en tenant toujours une feuille de parchemin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre.

 **« C'est aussi à ça que sert la magie. »** Dis-je simplement.

 **« Juste… »** Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. **« Alors… Comment ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda-t-il en reposant le parchemin et la plume sur la surface du bureau devant lui, pour ensuite se repousser dans le fond de son fauteuil.

À cela, je jetai un sort silencieux afin d'insonoriser la pièce pour m'assurer que les Cullen n'allaient pas entendre ma conversation. Je n'avais pas envie que ce qui allait être dit soit rapporté à Dumbledore. J'avais confiance seulement en trois Cullen, mais les autres non.

 **« Euhm… Disons que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sortir ma baguette de mon étui et envoyé ce vieux Dumbledore quelque part au fond du monde afin de ne plus voir sa tête. »** Répondis-je dans un soupir en mettant une main dans mes cheveux avant de me frotter le visage d'une main.

 **« À ce point ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »** Demanda-t-il intéressé.

 **« Il a eu le culot de me dire que les Cullen allaient aider à protéger Harry alors que je lui avais bien spécifié la dernière fois que je ne le voulais en aucun cas. Je l'ai averti et s'il y a des accidents, ça ne sera pas ma faute. J'ai pris des mesures préventives et je constate que j'ai bien fait. »** Répondis-je. **« Je me demande la tête qu'il va faire lorsque les Gobelins vont terminer d'assembler toutes les preuves qu'ils ont contre lui… »** Dis-je à personne en particulier.

 **« Preuves ? »** Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 **« Oui. Je l'avais prévenu que s'il faisait encore quelque chose contre Harry ou contre moi, je ferais tout pour briser sa précieuse carrière, mais aussi son image dans la société. Eh bien… Il l'a fait. Il s'avère que j'ai la preuve qu'il a joué avec ma mémoire après la mort de papa et maman. Il m'a fait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais que des souvenirs vagues ou des éclairs, mais après l'attaque des détraqueurs sur le Chemin de Traverse et la potion de Severus, je me suis rappeler de tout. J'ai revécu ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque j'ai disparu du siège le jour de mon anniversaire, je me suis rendu à Gringotts afin de vérifier mes suppositions parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai pas tellement confiance au Ministère et je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore soit mis au courant. Là-bas, mes doutes ont été confirmés. J'ai donc demandé aux Gobelins d'enclencher les procédures légales contre Albus Dumbledore, mais, cela, mon cher Remus, doit rester entre nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache avant le moment venu. »** Lui dis-je fermement.

 **« Je comprends et tu as ma parole que je ne dirais pas un mot. »** Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Je vais au square. J'ai besoin d'être ailleurs en ce moment afin de me calmer parce que je suis toujours énervé. Harry a dû me retenir physiquement afin que je ne m'attaque pas à certains Cullen ou même à Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment cet homme peut être aussi stupide. »** Soupirais-je d'exaspération, pour ensuite me lever et marcher vers l'escalier en colimaçon, menant aux quartiers privés.

 **« Patmol réussira surement à mieux te calmer que quelqu'un d'autre. »** Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois avant de reprendre son travail.

 **« Sans aucun doute. »** Me contentais-je de répondre en montant les marches de l'escalier en portant un sourire.

XXX

Au bout d'un moment, j'ouvris la porte de la cuisine à la volée, surprenant les quelques personnes dans la pièce, tout en maugréant dans ma barbe.

 **« Isa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Un problème ? »** Dit Bill après un moment.

 **« J'ai envie d'arracher la tête d'un vieux fou et j'ai préféré venir ici avant que je le fasse réellement. »** Grognais-je de mauvaise humeur. **« Merlin ! Pour qui il se prend ! »** Fulminais-je en faisant les cent pas dans le milieu de la cuisine, mais, bien vite, je fus retourné et plaqué contre un torse musclé.

 **« Calme-toi. »** Chuchota la voix de Sirius dans mon oreille avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

 **« Il a demandé aux Cullen de protéger Harry ! Comme s'il avait besoin de leur protection ! S'ils touchent à un seul petit cheveux de la tête de mon frère, je vais les transformer en cendres ! »** Continuais-je à fulminer sans prendre en compte ses paroles rassurantes qu'il chuchotait.

 **« Isa ! »** Appela-t-il me faisant lever les yeux dans les siens, pour qu'ensuite il prenne mon visage en coupe. **« Il n'arrivera rien à Harry. Je ne le permettrais pas et Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'empêcher ! »** Dit-il avec fermeté et conviction.

 **« Oh, ça ! Il ne pourra bientôt plus rien faire ! »** Dis-je avec un rictus diabolique inscrit sur mon visage.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Bill ? Tu peux leur dire ce qui se passe, mais personne ne dit un mot de cela à Dumbledore. »** Dis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux Sirius. **« Il se trouve que les Gobelins sont occupés à rassembler assez de preuves contre Dumbledore pour l'incriminer dans beaucoup de choses. »** Informais-je.

 **« Comme quoi ? »** Demanda Arthur d'où il était près de Bill et Charlie.

 **« Oh… Un bon nombre de choses… Mais entre autre, usurpation d'identité, tentative de vol, complicité de violence sur un enfant d'âge mineur,… et ça continu comme ça. »** Citais-je.

 **« Complicité de violence ? »** Demanda Molly.

 **« Oui. Je lui ai informé de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley et il n'a jamais rien fait ou lever le petit doigt pour l'empêcher. À chaque fois, il a continué à nous renvoyer là-bas pour ces soit disant protections de sang, mais elles n'ont jamais fonctionnés. Il a dépassé les limites. Je l'avais averti. Bill va vous expliquer. »** Dis-je en souriant avant que Sirius me tire par la main et m'emmène à l'étage afin que nous soyons seuls tous les deux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 15.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

 **« Puis-je vous parler, professeur Potter ? »** Demanda une voix masculine, une fois que j'eus terminé de donner le deuxième cours de défense de l'année à la place de Remus et que la plupart des élèves avaient quittés la classe.

Je regardai alors par-dessus la pile de parchemin, que j'avais l'intention de corriger, pour voir Drago Malfoy se tenant devant le bureau avec un air peu sûr de lui, mais aussi en affichant une expression hors du commun pour lui. La peur. Il était complètement terrifié.

Aussitôt, je me levai et j'allai à son côté, tout en jouant dans ma tête les scénarios possible pour provoquer chez lui un tel tourment. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Après tout, j'étais d'abord un professeur et je devais être là s'il y avait un problème. Je devais être à l'écoute des élèves et les conseiller si j'y parvenais. En cas contraire, je devais les orienter vers une autre personne. S'il venait s'adresser à moi et non à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était que ça devait être assez important.

 **« Un problème ? »** Demandais-je d'une voix soucieuse.

 **« Je - … C'est - … Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser et je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider. »** Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 **« Drago… D'abord… Calme-toi. »** Dis-je en le faisant assoir sur une chaise devant mon bureau et je m'installai à côté de lui en prenant sa main. **« … puis appelle-moi Isa en dehors des cours. Ce qui est le cas… Et… Enfin, explique moi ce qui se passe et ce qui t'arrive pour te mettre dans un tel état. »** Lui intimais-je d'une voix douce et patiente.

 **« Après la fin du tournoi, les choses ont tourné encore plus en enfer pour moi. Il - … Il est venu s'installer dans notre maison. Pour la plupart du temps, j'ai été laissé seul, mais je savais que c'était trop calme. Quelque chose d'important se préparait. »** Débita-t-il en triturant son pantalon.

Comprenant à quelle délicatesse le sujet était, je pris ma baguette et, avec un tour de la pièce, j'insonorisai celle-ci en une fraction de seconde.

 **« Continue… »** L'invitais-je en gardant ma baguette dans ma main sur mes genoux.

 **« Quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai été appelé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il - … Il voulait que je fasse quelque chose. Une mission en quelque sorte. »** Dit-il en se calmant peu à peu.

 **« Très bien… »** L'apaisais-je comme si j'avais affaire à un enfant. **« Quelle est cette mission ? »** Demandais-je avec précaution, ne voulant pas qu'il se ferme et arrête de se confier à moi.

 **« Il - … Il veut que je trouve un moyen de faire entrer en douce ses mangemorts dans le château, mais aussi que je tues personnellement Dumbledore par tous les moyens. »** Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle

 **« Que se passera-t-il si tu n'y parviens pas ? »** Demandais-je sous le choc.

 **« Il me tuera, mais aussi toute ma famille. Pour ma famille, elle ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, mais je tiens quand même à ma vie. Je ne suis pas ce genre de sorcier. Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un. »** Répondit-il dans la panique.

 **« Calme-toi. Nous allons trouver une solution. »** Le rassurais-je en resserrant sa main. **« T'ont-ils touché de n'importe quelle manière ? »** Demandais-je en sachant qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

 **« Lorsque j'ai refusé, j'ai été soumis au sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que j'appelle un elfe et qu'il me sorte de là. Jusqu'à avant la rentrée, je me cachais dans l'une des propriétés Malfoy que mon grand-père possédait. Personne ne connait sa localisation parce qu'il me l'a donné en héritage. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher éternellement et maintenant que Poudlard a recommencé, je suis encore plus en danger avec les Serpentard. À présent le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute des élèves. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Très bien. Il faut aller te faire examiner afin de savoir s'il y a des séquelles… Allons voir Severus et, après cela, il faudra que tu fasses un serment magique afin de s'assurer que nous pouvons avoir confiance en toi. Je le fais, mais ça ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde. Après cela, je vais t'aider à te mettre à l'abri lorsque tu n'es pas à Poudlard et je vais aller voir les Gobelins afin qu'ils te fournissent des protections afin que tu ne puisses pas être attaqué par les Serpentard ou autre élève. »** L'informais-je à mon tour.

Rapidement, je le tirai dans une position debout, puis je l'entrainai derrière moi vers la porte et je nous dirigeai le long des couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les cachots où se situaient les appartements de Severus.

Une fois devant la vieille porte en chêne, je frappai plusieurs coups et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Severus apparaisse dans ses légendaires robes noires. Lorsqu'il me vit avec Drago, il me fit entrer sans hésitation, puis je lui expliquai le tout de ce qui s'était passé, tout comme je fis la même chose avec Drago. Après cela, j'entrai en contact avec Andy, étant la seule famille restante, puis elle nous informa qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout.

Après des heures et des heures de conversations avec Drago sur tout ce qui se passait, il fit le serment de confiance et révéla tout ce qu'il savait à l'Ordre, car, entre-temps, nous étions allé au square pour parler avec tous les membres de l'Ordre.

À la fin de tout cela, je montai dans la chambre, que j'avais au square, et je fus bientôt rejointe par Sirius qui me pris dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut monté dans le lit.

XXX

Deux mois étaient rapidement passés depuis le début de l'année à Poudlard après ça et, pour l'instant, les Cullen semblaient prendre mon avertissement au sérieux. Il y avait eu quelques incidents avec Alice et Edward, qui avaient essayé d'approcher mon frère lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle, mais ils avaient reçu le message après avoir été électrocuté et expulser de l'autre côté de la salle. Cela avait eu le don de faire rire les élèves ainsi que certains professeurs. Edward avait essayé de m'attaquer, mais il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'une série de baguettes avait été le menaçant ainsi qu'un loup-garou s'apprêtant à se transformer à cause de la pleine lune à venir, mais aussi un parrain et un frère surprotecteur. Disons qu'Edward avait rapidement reculé et gardé ses distances depuis. Alice, quant à elle, n'avait pas réessayé d'approcher mon frère, ni même de croiser mes yeux.

 **« Isa, arrête de rêvasser ! »** Se plaignit mon frère installé à côté de moi où je l'avais rejoint à sa table.

 **« Hum… Je ne rêvasse pas. »** Rétorquais-je avec un sourire niais.

 **« Penser à Patmol est rêvassé pour moi. »** Répliqua-t-il sous les yeux amusés de Ginny et des jumeaux.

 **« Oh, tais-toi ! »** Roulais-je des yeux. **« Alors… »** Fis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. **« Quand vas-tu avoir la grande conversation avec Ron et Hermione ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« J'en sais rien… »** Dit-il en se frottant la nuque dans un geste nerveux.

 **« Tu devrais leur dire. Ils le méritent et ils sont tes amis. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione va comprendre. En plus, tu sais ce qu'elle ressent et je pense que c'est bien si tu limites les choses afin de ne pas provoquer de gros dégâts qui pourraient se produire par la suite parce que tu ne lui as rien dit. Elle le prendra mieux maintenant, que plus tard. Et Ron… Eh bien… Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi compréhensible. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent imprévisible, mais tu comptes énormément pour lui. Ça va s'arranger. Tu devrais lui parler. Je pense qu'il est temps, que tu te réconcilie avec eux deux, mais surtout avec Ron. Ça a assez duré. Je sais que tu as été blessé et tout, mais ça fait deux mois, Harry… »** Lui dis-je avec un regard compatissant, mais aussi significatif.

 **« Tu as raison… »** Soupira-t-il dans l'accord. **« C'est que j'ai peur de leurs réactions. Et s'ils sont dégoûtés ou ne veulent plus être amis avec moi ? »** Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

 **« S'ils le font, c'est qu'ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment et qu'ils ne tiennent pas réellement à toi comme ils le prétendent. Une amitié se construit sur la confiance, mais c'est aussi avant tout accepter une personne peut importe ses défauts ou son passé. C'est l'accepter malgré ses différences. »** Dis-je simplement en mettant une main sur son avant-bras.

 **« Isa a raison, Harry… S'ils ne te voient pas pour qui tu es, c'est leur problème. Je sais que ça va faire mal parce que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, mais saches que tu as d'autres amis que Ron et Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de personnes dans ce château qui te respectent, t'admirent, mais qui t'affectionnent aussi. Entre autre, il y les jumeaux, Neville, Dean et Moi. Tu n'es pas seul dans ça. »** Le réconforta Ginny d'une voix douce et soucieuse.

 **« Merci, Gin… Je pense que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. »** Répondit mon frère en lui faisant un bref sourire.

 **« Et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »** Demandais-je faussement blessé.

 **« Tu comptes aussi pour moi, idiote. Tu es ma sœur. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. »** Dit-il en roulant des yeux, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. **« Bien… Partons à la recherche de Ron et Hermione dans ce cas… Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il avec précaution et espoir à la fin après s'être écarter de moi.

 **« Bien sûr. »** Répondis-je en souriant largement. **« Comme si j'allais t'abandonner à ton triste sort ! Ah… Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Je me le demande bien. »** Ricanais-je en levant les yeux, faisant rire Rosalie venant de nous rejoindre, Ginny et les jumeaux pour mes manières théâtrales.

Mon frère et moi, nous nous levâmes alors du banc sur lequel nous étions à la table Gryffondor, puis nous marchâmes vers les grandes portes de la salle, tout en nous tenant la main.

XXX

Après de longues recherches dans le château, nous finîmes par nous servir de la bonne vieille carte des Maraudeurs, puis nous partîmes à la recherche de Ron et Hermione. Heureusement, ils étaient au même endroit. J'étais tout de même soulagé qu'aujourd'hui nous étions samedi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous sortîmes du château par les lourdes portes, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Lac Noir.

À la fin d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes près du Lac Noir et nous remarquâmes bien vite Ron et Hermione assis tous les deux sur l'herbe avec Hermione étudiant dans ses bouquins, tandis que Ron regardait le lac, tout en jetant des pierres en affichant une expression vide et perdu. À cela, je fis un sourire triste, puis je coudoyai mon frère pour lui montrer. Celui-ci hocha la tête dans la compréhension, tout en ayant une expression qui ressemblait en une quelque peu coupable. Afin de le rassurer, je lui resserrai la main et nous continuâmes notre route vers Ron et Hermione.

Finalement, nous les parvînmes et nous nous arrêtâmes juste devant eux. À notre vue, Ron releva immédiatement la tête et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il remarqua Harry. À cela je souris simplement et je savais que j'allais avoir une conversation très intéressante avec notre Ron. Il semblerait que mon frère n'était pas le seul à garder un profond secret enfui tout à l'intérieur de lui.

 **« Harry ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

 **« Euhm… Salut… Euh… Voilà… »** Commença mon frère en se grattant la tête de façon mal à l'aise et nerveuse, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. **« Pourrions-nous parler pour un peu ? »** Demanda-t-il finalement en regardant autour de lui.

 **« Bien sûr. »** Répondit Hermione en souriant de façon soulagée.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas aller au pont couvert ? Nous serions plus tranquille là-bas. »** Suggérais-je en regardant les trois autres à tour de rôle.

 **« Ouais… ça semble bien pour moi. »** Se mit d'accord Ron en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Sur ce, nous primes la direction du pont couvert en allant d'abord vers la cour pavée qui rejoignait le pont.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes et Harry se posta de façon à ce qu'il puisse observer l'étendu du Lac Noir, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient un peu reculer de lui en le regardant avec prudence. Afin d'encourager mon frère, je me mis sur son côté gauche et je m'appuyai contre le mur, tout en ayant mes bras et mes chevilles croisées. Je ne dis pas un mot, préférant laisser les devants à mon frère parce que c'était à lui à le faire.

En attendant qu'il prenne la parole comme je savais qu'il allait faire, j'observai Ron et Hermione, mais plus particulièrement Ron.

Il était nerveux, il ne savait pas rester en place. Il se tortillait également. C'était tout le contraire de ce que je connaissais de Ron. Si j'avais bien appris quelque chose sur Ron, c'était qu'il était très confiant et qu'il avait que très peu d'insécurités. En général, il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser ou dire sur lui. Il était comme ça, il était un bon vivant et il était toujours de bonne humeur la plupart du temps. Je savais par expérience qu'il adorait Harry. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Lorsque mon frère avait commencé à l'ignorer quand nous étions arrivés au square, j'avais pu voir combien ça faisait mal à Ron. Je pouvais le voir malheureux et il esquissait rarement un sourire. Lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était forcé. Même son appétit avait diminué. Pourtant Ron aimait manger, c'était un bon mangeur. Comme je l'avais dit, cette situation avait assez duré et c'était pourquoi j'avais décidé d'intervenir avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

 **« Harry… »** Commença Hermione en faisant un pas en avant. **« Je sais que tu es très en colère et je le comprends, mais… s'il te plait… parle-nous. Ce silence nous tues et tu nous manques. »** Murmura-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

 **« Je suis désolé d'être resté aussi éloigné tant de temps, mais j'avais besoin de ce temps pour m'isoler. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses et une en particulière qui était assez délicate. Je ne sais même pas comment vous allez le prendre. J'espère que nous resterons amis malgré mes choix. »** Commença Harry en ne se retournant pas.

Sachant qu'il avait besoin de mon confort, je me mis derrière lui et mis une de mes mains sur son épaules, tout en la resserrant légèrement afin de lui montrer qu'il avait mon soutient et que je ne le quittais pas, qu'il n'était pas seul dans ça.

 **« Harry… Tu seras toujours notre ami, peu importe ce qui se passe ou tes choix. Rien ne changera ce fait. Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Ron avec inquiétude en marchant plus près.

 **« Vas-y lentement… »** Murmurais-je pour que seul Harry entende.

 **« Il se trouve que j'ai réalisé une chose importante sur moi-même. Seule, Isa la connut depuis un bout de temps. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de vous parler de ce fait, mais - … Ensuite, il y a le fait que je me posais des questions sur notre amitié à cause du fait que vous ne m'aviez pas écrit une seule lettre. Je comprends les raisons, je le fait vraiment… Cependant, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de contourner les demandes de Dumbledore, surtout toi, Hermione qui aurait pu utiliser des méthodes moldues. Ron, je comprends, tu ne savais pas mieux. J'avais l'impression que vous abandonniez notre amitié et je ne savais pas la raison. Je dois dire, ça a fait mal… Bref, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. J'ai réalisé quelque chose sur moi-même et j'espère que notre amitié est assez forte pour résister à cela, malgré les tensions qu'il y a entre nous. »** Expliqua-t-il.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** S'impatienta Ron en se rapprochant d'encore plus près.

 **« Je - … Je pense que je suis - … que je préfère les gars aux filles. »** Lâcha mon frère dans un souffle, pour ensuite resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur le cadre de l'une des encolures du pont.

 **« Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? »** Demanda Hermione dans le déni.

 **« Hermione… Je pense que c'est clair… Harry aime les gars. »** Lui expliqua Ron sans la regarder, mais en gardant ses yeux sur l'arrière de la tête de mon frère.

 **« Que - … Je - … Oh… »** Dit-elle déçue, mais en même temps compréhensive, même si je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

 **« Je suis désolé, Hermione… Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi, étant donné ce qu'Isa m'a révélé. Si tu as besoin de temps, je comprendrais. »** Fit Harry, sonnant désolé.

 **« Je comprends, Harry… Je le fait vraiment. Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais avoir besoin d'un un peu de temps et d'espace afin de me faire à l'idée. Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir mis en doute notre amitié à cause de Dumbledore. J'aurais dû savoir mieux ou au moins contacter Isa. »** Fit Hermione d'une voix légèrement fissurée avant de s'avancer et de prendre finalement Harry dans ses bras lorsque je me fus écarter, pour ensuite quitter le pont.

 **« Euhm… Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux tranquillement… Je pense que vous en avez besoin. Cependant, vous me donnez vos baguettes parce que je vous connais tous les deux. »** Dis-je en tendant ma main afin qu'ils y déposent leurs baguettes.

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »** Demanda Harry en se retournant pour me regarder.

 **« Si, je le suis. »** Dis-je en hochant la tête de façon significative. **« Vous récupérerez vos baguettes après votre conversation à cœurs ouverts et vous irez ensuite les rechercher chez McGo. »** Poursuivis-je simplement. **« Si quelque chose venait à arriver… Allez tout de suite à l'intérieur du château et prévenez un professeur. Je serais à Pré-au-Lard dans mon appartement. Je serais là au plus vite. »** Dis-je à titre informatif.

Soupirant tous les deux, ils piochèrent leurs baguettes, puis les placèrent dans ma main. Satisfaite, je leur fis un sourire triomphant, puis je fis mon chemin vers le château et à la recherche de McGonagall afin de lui confier les baguettes.

Dire que McGo était surprise lorsque je lui tendis les deux baguettes était un euphémisme monumental. Après explications de ma part, elle avait convenu que c'était la meilleure idée du siècle afin de limiter qu'ils s'entretuent en connaissant le caractère que ces deux-là avaient.

En fin de compte, je partis en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre mon appartement, mais non sans saluer Jasper, que je croisai en chemin, avant de sortir complètement du château.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Regardant un instant vers où ma sœur venait de disparaitre, je secouai la tête de façon amusée à ses manière pas très subtiles de me forcer à avoir cette conversation parce que ? me connaissant comme elle le faisait, elle savait que j'aurais probablement trouvé une excuse pour me défiler afin d'éviter cette conversation à venir avec Ron. Franchement, je ne savais pas quoi penser ou comment agir autour de lui maintenant qu'il connaissait mon secret le plus profond.

Lorsque j'avais envisagé de lui parler de cela, je ne savais pas pour sûr quelle allait être sa réaction, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette réaction si positive. J'avais plus crains sa réaction à lui que celle d'Hermione. Je ne savais pas dire pourquoi, mais c'était le cas.

Hermione était mon amie, ma meilleure amie et tout, mais avec Ron, ma relation avec lui était plus profonde et unique. Il me comprenait tout aussi bien que le faisait Isa et c'était quelque chose de très rare. Il était mon meilleur ami et il était aussi presqu'un frère. C'était pour cette raison que lorsque tout le monde m'avait accusé de menteur et qu'il les avait rejoints, ça m'avait vraiment fait mal.

Bien entendu, grâce à Isa, nous nous étions réconcilier parce qu'elle lui avait fait voir le bon sens en lui et puis cette chose avec Dumbledore. Je savais, que, dans un sens, je n'étais pas juste, que j'avais un peu exagéré les choses, mais son éloignement m'avait fait plus de mal que celui d'Hermione à cause du lien que nous avions depuis toujours.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées et regardai Ron, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je savais que nous étions tous les deux coupables, chacun de notre côté, mais je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui exprimait par des mots ses émotions ou sentiments. En général, je le faisais par des gestes ou par d'autres moyens, mais, là, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire.

 **« Tu - … »** Commençais-je en me frottant l'arrière du cou. **« Tu le prends mieux que je ne le pensais. »** Fis-je remarquer.

 **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que j'aurais réagis de façon contraire. Dans le monde sorcier, ce n'est pas une chose hors du commun ou étrangère. Que dire… Durant toute ma vie, j'ai vu beaucoup de miracles se faire par la magie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu préfères les hommes que je vais être repoussé. Tu es un mon meilleur ami, mon frère pratiquement. En plus, même si tu choisis de construire ta vie avec un homme plus tard, tu pourras quand même fonder une famille, comme tu le veux tant. Entre deux hommes, c'est possible. Bien sûr, il faut une potion spéciale, mais c'est possible. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans le monde moldu. En es-tu vraiment sûr ? »** Demanda-t-il à la fin d'une voix curieuse, tout comme l'on commença à marcher vers la cour pavée où personne n'était présent.

 **« Je pense que je le suis oui, mais Isa m'a proposé de faire un test pour en être vraiment sûr. »** Murmurais-je en me laissant tomber sur le banc le plus proche.

 **« Quel genre de test ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué, tout en s'asseyant également sur le banc et en tournant sa tête sur le côté afin de me regarder.

 **« C'est un test un peu fou selon moi, mais, dans un sens, je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Elle m'a proposé d'embrasser un gars et une fille. »** Répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

 **« Merde ! Lorsque ta sœur a une idée, ce n'est pas une petite. »** Ricana-t-il.

 **« Tu crois ? »** Fis-je avec ironie.

 **« Vas-tu le faire ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Par contre, je me vois mal aller embrasser un gars, surtout lorsque je ne sais pas quelles sont ses préférences. Merde ! Il n'y a pas un panneau qui dit** _ **je suis gay… Embrassez –moi…**_ **. En plus, ça me fera encore de la mauvaise pub dans la Gazette. »** Soupirais-je.

 **« As-tu des idées ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Pas vraiment, mais Isa m'a dit qu'elle pouvait demander à quelqu'un qui était gay de le faire. Pour la fille, je n'en sais rien. »** Murmurais-je.

 **« Je pourrais le faire. »** Dit-il tout d'un coup.

 **« Qu'est - … »** Fis-je abasourdi, ne m'attendant pas à ça, tout en me tournant vers lui avec des yeux grands ouverts.

 **« Tu pourrais le faire avec moi ce test. Je veux dire… Au moins, tu seras sûr que je n'irais pas en parler à la Gazette des sorciers. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

 **« Es-tu sûr ? Je veux dire… Cela ne fera-t-il rien à notre amitié ? »** Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

 **« Je te le jure que rien ne va arriver. »** Répondit-il avec une main levée, me faisant sourire.

 **« Si tu es sûr. »** Me contentais-je de réagir.

Après cela, Ron se repositionna un peu plus correctement afin que nous soyons face à face, puis il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'instant suivant, nous bougeâmes nos lèvres en tandem jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions de l'autre.

 **« Euhm… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'était comme embrasser mon frère. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Je n'ai pas eu d'étincelle ou de frissons. Désolé, mon pote, mais le test n'est pas une réussite. »** Fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Tu as raison. C'est comme embrasser Percy ou Ginny. Rien du tout. En plus, je voulais moi-même testé. J'avais également des doutes sur mon propre, mais je ne pense pas que c'est avec toi que j'aurais dû le faire. Sans rancune ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Sans rancune. »** Dis-je en souriant plus franchement avant que nous nous frappions dans la main avant de nous décider à nous lever et d'entrer dans le château.

 **« Alors… Tu sais quand Isa va commencer les cours de duel et de rattrapages ? »** Demanda-t-il en marchant à côté de moi dans la cour avec ses mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon.

 **« Euhm… Les inscriptions se terminent à la fin du mois, mais je pense qu'elle l'annoncera le moment venu. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire ou le lieu parce que d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, il y a beaucoup de monde voulant suivre ces cours-là. On le saura en temps voulu, je suppose. »** Dis-je en souriant.

Plus de mot ne fut prononcer après cela et nous nous contentâmes de marcher vers les portes du château dans un silence paisible et confortable.

Enfin de compte, nous franchîmes les portes et Ron partit de son côté vers le bureau de McGonagall afin d'aller rechercher nos baguettes que nous avait volatilisé Isa. Pendant ce temps-là, je marchai le long des couloirs afin d'aller rejoindre la salle commune Gryffondor.

 **« Hey, Harry ! »** Entendis-je de derrière moi après un moment, tout en atteignant la dernière marche de l'escalier magique menant au septième étage.

Je me retournai alors pour voir Fred, sans son jumeau qui était un exploit en soit étant donné qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, arrivé vers moi tout en trottinant à partir de quelques mètres en dessous de moi.

 **« Fred… Qu'est-ce que - … »** Commençais-je une fois qu'il me parvint suffisamment proche, mais je ne pus dire autre chose, car il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes de façon persistante et passionnée avec une main s'accrochant fermement dans mes cheveux, me collant à lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me reculai de lui à bout de souffle, tout en le regardant avec des yeux abasourdis et écarquillés.

 **« Maintenant, tu sais que tu es certainement gay. Isa m'a demandé de t'aider pour ce test, mais j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même parce que je savais que tu ne le ferais jamais de toi-même. C'était agréable de faire des affaires avec toi, Monsieur Potter… Si tu as encore des besoins de ce genre, tu sais où tu peux me trouver. »** Se contenta-t-il de dire avec un clin d'œil et un sourire suggestif avant de tourner sur ses talons et de partir d'où il venait, me laissant complètement en plan.

Je ne savais pas dire combien de temps je restai là à rejouer dans ma tête ce qui venait de se produire avec Fred, mais, finalement, je fus interrompu par la voix de Ron.

 **« Harry ? Tu vas bien là ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? »** Demanda-t-il en me regardant avec soucis de là où il se trouvait en tenant la rampe d'escalier.

 **« Euhm… Oui, ça va. Vous, les Wesley, vous êtes complètement fou et imprévisibles. »** Me contentais-je de dire en le rejoignant, tout en secouant ma tête afin de chasser les pensées de Fred et de ce baiser, qui m'avait provoqué certaines sensations et pulsions plus qu'agréables.

 **« Euh… Ok… Mais pourrais-tu développer pour mon pauvre cerveau qui ne comprend pas un seul mot de ce que tu es en train de débiter à toute vitesse ? »** Demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

 **« Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour ce test ou c'était juste une coïncidence ? »** Rétorquais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** Me questionna-t-il curieusement, mais complètement confus.

 **« Eh bien… Fred vient de me coincer et il m'a embrassé, puis il est repartit tout aussi vite. »** Dis-je simplement.

 **« Ne m'étonne pas qu'il fasse un truc dans ce genre… Alors, c'était comment ? »** Demanda-t-il en remuant les sourcils.

 **« En fait… C'était bien. Plus que bien même. Je dois dire qu'il m'a certainement donné la certitude que j'étais bien gay. »** Me contentais-je de répondre avec un sourire niais, pensant encore à ce baiser.

 **« Tu as plus qu'à embrasser une fille afin de prouver que tu n'es pas bi. »** Dit-il simplement. **« Je ne peux pas croire que Fred a fait ça ! Je savais qu'il était déluré et qu'il était impulsif, mais, là ! »** Ria-t-il avant que nous nous mimes à marcher le long du couloir du septième étage et en direction de l'entrée de notre tour.

XXX

Ron et moi, nous étions au milieu des marches de l'escalier, menant à l'entrée de la tour, lorsque j'entendis des pas rapides venant de derrière moi. Je me retournai alors pour voir Malfoy arriver vers nous.

 **« Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? »** Demanda Ron en sortant sa baguette et en la visant vers Malfoy.

 **« Je ne veux rien. »** Répondit-il en regardant Ron avec mépris et en ne sortant pas sa baguette à ma grande surprise.

 **« Tu veux toujours quelque chose ! C'est quoi ton plan ? »** Demanda avec autant de mépris Ron.

 **« Je veux juste parler à Pot - … Harry. »** Répondit-il en se corrigeant à la fin, me choquant par la même occasion.

 **« Vas-y, Ron… J'arrive. »** Dis-je en gardant mes yeux sur Malfoy.

 **« Quoi ! Mais t'es cinglé ! »** S'exclama Ron, montrant clairement son désaccord.

 **« Ron… ça va aller. Vas-y. »** Insistais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Après m'avoir regarder longuement dans les yeux et en voyant certainement que je n'allais pas changer d'avis à ce sujet, il soupira, puis il se tourna en grimpant les dernières marches de l'escalier avec les épaules rabaissées et il se dirigea à contrecœur vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, puis il s'éclipsa par celui-ci.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** Demandais-je droit au but avec des yeux soupçonneux et méfiants.

 **« J'ai eu une conversation avec Isa durant le bal de noël et elle m'a fait réfléchir sur certaines choses. »** Commença-t-il avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

 **« Qu'en est-il ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Eh bien… »** Dit-il dans un ton hésitant. **« Je me demandais si tu ne croyais pas qu'il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre nous et tout recommencer. Je ne te demande pas une amitié entre nous si tu ne la veux pas, mais… du moins que l'on soit civile l'un avec l'autre. Je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de violence comme ça. »** Déclara-t-il.

 **« Je pense que tu as raison, mais - … Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »** Demandais-je curieux.

 **« C'est une question qu'Isa m'a demandé en réalité et elle m'a aidé. »** Dit-il en réponse.

 **« Quelle question ? »** Le questionnais-je intrigué en descendant les quelques marches me séparant de lui, pour ensuite m'assoir sur l'une des marches et, me voyant faire, il fit de même et s'installa à côté de moi avec ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

 **« Elle m'a demandé… Pourquoi je te détestais… Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas su lui répondre dans un premier temps, puis j'ai réfléchis et j'ai réalisé que je ne te détestais pas. Je pense que c'est ton refus à me serrer la main cette fois-là qui a engendré les choses. Peut-être qu'il y a eu aussi le fait que tu choisissais Wesley sur moi et que tu me jugeais sans même me connaitre. Si tu m'aurais laissé une chance, tu aurais vu que je n'étais rien comme tout le monde me décrivait. Tout ça parce que je suis un Malfoy, ne signifie pas que je pratique forcement la magie noire ou que je suis mauvais. En fait, je suis le seul Malfoy à faire de la magie blanche comme le fait tante Andy et Sirius Black. Mon grand-père était aussi un sorcier de la lumière. Le premier de sa famille à le faire et j'ai suivis ses traces. Grâce à ta sœur, je n'ai plus à vivre chez les Malfoy depuis le début de l'année. Je vis avec ma tante. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. C'était également pour ma survie. »** Expliqua-t-il.

 **« Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne t'ai pas donné de chance. Au contraire, je t'ai jugé sans te connaitre et à cause des choses que l'on m'avait dites sur toi et ta famille. J'en suis désolé, mais dans un sens… Je ne savais pas mieux. Tout le monde m'a dit que tous les Malfoy étaient à Serpentard, la maison où était lui-même Voldemort, le sorcier qui a tué mes parents et qui a essayé de tuer ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur m'a toujours dit de ne pas juger par les apparences, mais je pensais que tu étais le même que ce que l'on m'avait décrit en voyant la façon dont tu avais traité Ron à cause de sa pauvreté. Je pense que ça été un point sensible pour moi parce qu'avant qu'Isa reçoive la lettre pour Poudlard, nous portions des loques et nous ne mangions pas à notre faim parce que nous étions traité comme des esclaves. Ça s'est un peu amélioré avec Isa ayant accès à son coffre. Elle m'achetait des choses en douce, même si elle devait se priver pour le faire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je te dis ça d'ailleurs. »** Fis-je en secouant la tête à la fin.

 **« Personne ne le sait ? De ton traitement chez les moldus ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère et de regret dans la voix.

 **« Pas en détails, mais ils savent que je n'ai pas eu le meilleur traitement. Cependant, Isa a eu le pire que moi. Elle m'a toujours protégé. »** Dis-je avec des yeux remplis de larmes en pensant à toutes les fois où elle revenait à moi couverte de sang, de plaies ouvertes ou d'hématomes.

 **« Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ? »** Demanda-t-il indigné et outré.

 **« Isa l'a dit à Dumbledore, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher. Finalement, Isa est entré en contact avec Andy grâce à McGonagall et, par la suite, Andy est venu installer des sorts de protections sur moi et elle a menacer les Dursley, mais le mal était fait et ma sœur porte les cicatrices. Je ne sais même pas si un jour ça disparaitra. »** Répondis-je honnêtement en ne sachant pas pourquoi je lui racontais tous ces détails sordides de notre vie, mais surtout celle d'Isa.

 **« Merlin ! »** Dit-il avec horreur et choc peint sur son visage. **« Peut-être que Severus pourrait travailler sur une potion, permettant que ça disparaisse ou quelque chose comme ça. »** Déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que moi. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un les a vu ? »** Demanda-t-il après coup.

 **« Non à part pour moi bien sûr, étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai soigné à chaque fois que je le pouvais avec ce que j'avais à ma disposition. Il y a Sirius, mais ce n'était pas prévu, puis il y a les jumeaux parce qu'elle leur a dit tout ce qui s'était passé pour elle. »** Répondis-je.

Après toutes ces révélations, un silence s'installa. Celui-ci était rempli de non-dit, mais aussi de regrets de nos parts à tous les deux. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce nouveau développement, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'en avais marre de toutes ces disputes, de ces mots violents échangés à chaque fois que l'on se croisait. Et encore, c'était le minimum lorsque ça ne se terminait pas en duel ou en combat plus physique. Isa avait toujours été l'une des personnes qui arrêtaient les combats. Je ne disais pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu son lot de combat avec Malfoy, parce qu'elle en avait eu, mais ça allait être un changement.

Soudainement, Malfoy pivota pour se mettre face à moi par la suite. Il sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation, puis, lentement, il tendit sa main vers moi et attendit que je la prenne.

 **« On recommence tout à zéro ? »** Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

 **« On recommence tout à zéro. »** Confirmais-je en lui prenant la main dans la mienne et en la serrant.

 **« Je suis Drago Malfoy et à ce que quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, je suis aussi un grand con arrogant imbu de ma personne. Mes amis m'appellent Drago. »** Dit-il en faisant le premier pas pour un nouveau départ.

 **« Je suis Harry Potter et j'ai un complexe du héros. À ce qu'une personne m'a dit, j'attire les ennuis comme mon père. »** Répondis-je en souriant.

 **« Isa. »** Fîmes-nous ensemble.

Par la suite, l'atmosphère entre nous se détendit et Drago se réinstalla sur mon côté en regardant droit devant lui.

 **« Tu sais… »** Dit-il me faisant le regarder curieusement. **« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse être dans cette position avec toi à ne pas se battre. Je suis soulagé que cette situation soit réglée, mais je voudrais te mettre en garde sur quelque chose. Fais attention aux autres Serpentard… La plupart sont du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est en train de les recruter. Il a voulu le faire avec moi, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper juste à temps. Aussi, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Wesley et prends garde à ce que tu dis dans ce château. Il a des oreilles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des espions dans tous les coins. Si tu veux parler de choses de ce genre, mets un sort silencieux autour de toi. Crois-moi, c'est bien utile. »** Déclara-t-il pour faire un petit sourire à la fin.

 **« Merci de l'info. Ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que je suis plus vers les gars que les filles ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Non. Pour être honnête. Je suis du même bord. »** Murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de mouler ses lèvres sur les miennes sans avertissement.

 **« Désolé pour ça, mais je voulais vérifier, si ce que l'on disait était vrai. »** Dit-il penaud après avoir décoller ses lèvres des miennes et de notre baiser.

 **« Juste des rumeurs parce que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où je me fais agresser de la sorte. »** Plaisantais-je.

 **« Les rumeurs partent souvent à partir de rien. »** Conclu-t-il. **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

 **« Eh bien… Il y a d'abord eu Ron, qui s'est proposé pour le test de ma sœur afin de découvrir si j'étais gay à cent pour cent, puis il y a eu Fred, qui ne m'a pas laissé le choix et qui m'a ensuite laisser en plan. Maintenant, il y a toi. »** Fis-je en haussant des épaules, mais en étant également amusé.

À cela, Drago rit, puis il se leva lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

 **« Je v ais y aller… »** Dit-il simplement en me serrant la main avec un sourire avant de tourner sur ses talons et de s'éloigner.

Secouant la tête, mais tout en affichant un sourire, je me levai à mon tour, puis je montai les escaliers avant de me rendre dans la salle commune par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

En entrant dans mon appartement et en refermant la porte d'entrée, je ne pris pas la peine de m'éterniser et je me rendis immédiatement dans ma chambre, puis je m'arrêtai en son centre et observai la pièce. En la voyant, en voyant mon lit de deux personnes, me fit me sentir bien seule tout d'un coup et ça me fit penser à Sirius.

Dans le peu de temps que nous avions été ensemble, j'avais appris à m'attacher à lui. J'avais appris à connaitre un autre homme de ce qu'il était avec les autres et de ce qu'il laissait voir aux personnes extérieures. Plus les jours passaient, plus mon attachement pour lui devenait fort.

Au début, j'étais inquiète et j'avais même eu peur au cas où il arrivait quelque chose, mais, finalement, j'avais appris à vivre avec et j'avais appris à faire confiance en Sirius, mais aussi en notre couple. J'avais également été inquiète au sujet de mes cicatrices et, pour être honnête, au début, j'avais été plutôt réticente à ce qu'il les voit, mais après qu'il m'ait rassuré, réconforté et montré qu'il n'allait nulle part, j'avais appris à les accepter plus facilement, mais aussi à les accepter comme étant une partie de moi-même.

Je n'avais pas eu de problème d'acceptation avec les quelques autres cicatrices que j'avais également sur mon corps, mais celles-ci étaient différentes. Les circonstances dans lesquelles je les avais obtenus étaient différentes de toutes les autres que je pouvais avoir. Leur histoire était également différente. Ce n'était pas simplement des cicatrices ou des marques corporelles, mais un souvenir, un rappel de mon passé, de ce qu'avait provoqué Dumbledore en ne respectant pas les souhaits de mes parents.

Je soupirai, puis je marchai vers mon lit et je m'y laissai tomber dans une position assise, tout en mettant ma tête dans mes mains en tenant mes cheveux. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment de solitude ainsi que cette sensation comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à l'intérieur de moi.

Pour être honnête, j'avais toujours eu la compagnie de mon frère, nous nous étions jamais quitter à part lorsque j'étais partis aux Etats-Unis pour cette fameuse mission dont voulait que j'accomplisse Dumbledore. J'aurais dû savoir mieux que ce n'était pas une simple mission ou coïncidence. J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais revoir les Cullen un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, je ne savais pas s'il en était conscient, mais Jasper avait une signature magique tout autour de lui, prouvant qu'il avait été un sorcier lorsqu'il était humain. Il allait falloir que je lui en parle d'ailleurs afin de déterminer s'il avait encore la capacité d'utiliser sa magie ou non.

Au château, ce n'était pas un véritable problème parce que j'étais souvent avec mon frère ou avec les jumeaux, je n'avais jamais vraiment été seule. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un avec moi, mais, là, j'avais besoin de venir jusqu'ici. Je voulais un peu sortir des Cullen, - moins Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie -, ainsi que Dumbledore. Rien que sa vue m'insupportait et m'agaçait. Je devais sortir à tout prix de là avant de faire une connerie monumentale.

 **« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »** Demanda soudainement une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

Aussi rapidement, je levai la tête de mes mains, puis je me mis debout, tout en saisissant la baguette de mon étui installé sur ma taille, puis avec celle-ci visée vers l'intrus, je marchai dans la direction où il se trouvait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Je voulais prendre mes précautions au cas où il s'agissait d'un piège.

 **« Quelle était la fleur que tu as laissé après cette nuit-là ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé, sachant que seul le vrai Sirius pourrait répondre à cette question.

 **« Une rose blanche, l'une de tes fleurs préférées. »** Répondit-il calmement et en levant les yeux au ciel, me faisant comprendre que c'était la chose la plus évidente.

 **« Juste une procédure de vérification. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent comme le dit bien trop souvent Alastor. Je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à un mangemort se faisant passé pour toi. Une autre question… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante avec un sourire narquois, sachant que je n'avais pas besoin de le faire. **« Quel est le surnom que tu as signé sur le parchemin que tu as laissé le lendemain de cette même nuit. »** Fis-je avec amusement.

 **« Ton Casanova. »** Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

 **« Bien… Tu es celui que tu prétends. »** Consentis-je en baissant ma baguette, pour ensuite la replacer dans son étui en cuir. **« Que fais-tu ici au juste ? »** Demandais-je, tout comme il se rapprocha de moi, pour qu'ensuite, il place ses bras autour de ma taille en me tirant le plus possible contre lui.

 **« Tu me manquais. »** Souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

 **« Ah oui ? »** Dis-je innocemment en me mordant la lèvre.

 **« Oui… Je voulais te voir… ça faisait trop longtemps et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de te sentir dans mes bras, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. J'avais besoin t'entendre ta voix, mais j'avais surtout besoin de te voir. »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle avant de déposer un baiser bouche ouverte dans mon cou et de lécher la peau de celui-ci.

 **« Mmh… Je ne peux pas dire que je me plains. »** Chuchotais-je en déplaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, pour ensuite faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules afin qu'elle tombe sur le sol.

 **« Je vois que nous avons le même train de pensées dans ce cas. »** Dit-il juste avant d'attaquer mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et urgent, qui était aussi rempli de désespoir ainsi que de faim.

Par la suite, je déboutonnai la chemise de Sirius et le lui enleva, tandis qu'il me débarrassa de mon manteau de sorcière, puis de mon pull et de mon débardeur. Très vite, je m'attaquai à la boucle de sa ceinture et je déboutonnai son jean, tout comme il ouvrit mon propre jean et commença à le faire glisser vers le bas. Je me débarrassai alors de mes bottes et je fis le reste du travail en enlevant complètement mon jean pour me retrouver en rien, mais mes sous-vêtements de dentelles. Une chose qu'aimait Sirius me voir porter. En levant les yeux, je vis que Sirius avait fait de même avec ses chaussures et son jean parce qu'il se retrouvait plus qu'en boxer.

Bien vite, Sirius se colla à moi, me faisant sentir par la même occasion son besoin, puis il me poussa vers l'arrière, tout en me tenant et en faisant sentir mille sensations avec sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou ainsi que celle de mes épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'arrière de mes jambes heurta le bord du lit et je tombai à la renverse avec Sirius, venant avec moi, pour ensuite se retrouver sur le dessus de moi avec chaque main sur chaque côté de ma tête.

 **« Nouveau ça… »** Fis-je remarquer en voyant un nouveau tatouage à l'emplacement de son cœur, tout en traçant l'empreinte de patte de renard avec mes initiales dedans.

 **« Que puis-je dire ? Tu me l'as inspiré. »** Sourit-il.

 **« Tu n'aurais pas dû. »** Tentais-je.

 **« Je le voulais. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de fondre ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un baiser sauvage et désespéré.

À la fin de notre baiser, Sirius enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et il sembla respirer mon odeur. À cela, je souris parce que c'était une chose que je faisais également. J'aimais son odeur et je la trouvais en quelque sorte réconfortante, mais aussi rassurante.

En fin de compte, au bout de plusieurs minutes à me sentir de la sorte, Sirius commença à déposer de tendres baisers le long de mon cou, pour ensuite aller mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de plaisir par la même occasion, puis il refit sa descente de mon cou avec le bout de sa langue, me faisant gémir et fermer les yeux dans le contentement ainsi que le bien être.

 **« Sirius… »** Soufflais-je d'une voix à peine audible, tout en empoignant d'une main une certaine quantité de cheveux de sa tête, pour ensuite les tirer vers le haut afin de dégager Sirius d'où il était.

Lorsque Sirius se fut dégagé de mon cou, il me regarda avec un sourcil relevé, tout en s'appuyant sur son coude, tandis qu'il caressait le côté de mon visage d'un doigt.

 **« Tu m'as aussi manqué, mais… Arrête tes jeux… »** Me contentais-je de dire en guise d'explications, pour ensuite mordre ma lèvre inférieure, faisant Sirius tourner ses yeux sur mes lèvres.

 **« Ohhh… »** Dit-il d'une voix trainante, mais en même temps rauque de désir. **« Je ne joue pas, crois-moi sur ce point. »** Reprit-il avec des yeux remplis de méfaits et de malice.

La seconde suivante, il avait ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens, puis il leva nos mains afin qu'elles soient installées un peu au-dessus de ma tête.

 **« Sirius… »** Dis-je en guise d'avertissement en comprenant ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. **« Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à faire ça. »** Continuais-je en essayant de retirer mes mains de sa poigne, mais c'était en vain, puisqu'il avait resserré ses mains sur les miennes avec plus de force. **« Je te déteste. »** Grognais-je en plissant les yeux lorsque des liens apparurent miraculeusement autour de mes poignets et me faisant attacher aux barreaux de la tête du lit.

 **« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis trop adorable pour que tu me déteste. En plus, nous savons tous les deux que je t'ai charmé et que tu m'aimes. »** Se moqua-t-il avec suffisance et arrogance.

 **« Tu es un idiot ! »** Riais-je à ses pitreries, tout en ayant des yeux pétillants.

 **« Certainement, mais ton idiot… Ton idiot dont tu ne peux pas te passer. D'ailleurs, tu l'as dit toi-même… Quand je ne suis pas là, tu es en manque. »** Ricana-t-il en me voyant essayer de me libérer, tout en débattant mes poignets de la tête du lit à laquelle j'étais attaché.

Dès lors, Sirius se redressa de quelque peu et il traça un chemin avec son index à partir de ma bouche, puis en continuant par le long de ma gorge, la vallée de mes seins, me faisant frémir, puis en allant encore plus bas pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de l'élastique de ma culotte en dentelle de couleur violet. Sirius installa alors son doigt en dessous de l'élastique, puis le passa le long de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur le côté de ma hanche. Il ajouta également un autre doigt de l'autre côté. Par la suite, Sirius releva la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux, puis, très lentement, il fit descendre ma culotte le long de mes cuisses, puis encore plus bas, pour enfin me l'enlever complètement.

Une fois fait, il me fit un clin d'œil sournois avant de plonger insidieusement sa tête droit sur ma féminité humide, pour ensuite donner un long coup de langue, me faisant haleter. Sirius continua ainsi durant un bon moment avant qu'il introduise un doigt, puis un deuxième en mimant parfaitement l'acte sexuel, tout en continuant à lécher mes lèvres intimes ainsi qu'à jouer de ses doigts de son autre main avec mon clitoris.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps passa à profiter des merveilleuses attentions de Sirius, tout en me retenant de venir, mais, finalement, mon orgasme explosa pendant le temps que je gémis très fortement, tout en me tortillant et en resserrant mes doigts sur le barreau, que je pouvais atteindre avec mes mains attachées ensemble par ces stupides liens.

Un moment plus tard et après m'avoir nettoyé, Sirius remonta son corps le long du mien, tout en affichant un air satisfait, pour ensuite poser un doux baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Ce qui était devenu une signature de tendresse et d'affection pour lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je retrouvai une respiration plus régulière et je déposai une myriade de baisers sur son visage d'un geste tendre. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil significatif vers le haut de ma tête afin de lui signaler mon problème.

Sirius fixa un instant les liens et sembla ne pas vouloir me libérer dans l'immédiat, mais avec un coup de pied bien visé dans son tibia, il obtempéra et il se décida à me délier de mes liens à contrecœur.

Une fois libre, je frottai un petit moment mes poignets, puis, sans avertissement, je repoussai Sirius sur son dos et je me mis à califourchon sur lui, tout en ayant mes mains sur sa poitrine musclée et définie. Avec un sourire, je mis mes mains dans mon dos, puis, en une fraction de seconde, je détachai l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, pour ensuite glisser les bretelles de mes épaules et l'enlever complètement de mon corps, pour finalement le jeter par-dessus mon épaule et quelque part au loin dans la pièce.

 **« Beaucoup mieux… »** Commenta Sirius en se redressant un peu et en plaçant ses mains sur ma poitrine de sorte que mes seins étaient pris en coupe.

 **« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »** Fis-je suggestive en me déhanchant sur lui, le faisant gémir par la même occasion.

 **« À toi les honneurs, chérie. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre en ricanant.

Me léchant les lèvres, je me relevai, puis j'attrapai ma baguette par un sort silencieux d'attraction et je le déshabillai de son dernier élément de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui, tout en me moquant de son visage renfrogné et déçu.

 **« Quoi ? Tu envisageais peut-être quelque chose d'autre ? »** Demandais-je en connaissance de cause en posant ma baguette sur la table de nuit.

 **« Hmm. »** Répondit-il simplement en me tirant une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Immédiatement, j'attaquai la peau de son cou en la suçant, puis en grattant mes dents contre celle-ci. Je me fis un peu descendre et je mordillai l'un de ses tétons de façon taquine en faisant voyager une main le long de son côté, pour ensuite l'arrêter entre nos deux corps au niveau de son membre, puis je pris celui-ci en main et je donnai quelques coups de vas et viens dans des mouvements lents.

Lorsque j'entendis les sifflements et les gémissements de Sirius, j'en fus satisfaite et je me repositionnai afin de me soulever et de me laisser retomber sur lui. Je fus rapidement plus que gémissements lorsque je le sentis jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de ma chaleureuse demeure. Sirius installa alors ses mains sur mes hanches en les resserrant de quelque peu, puis il m'intima de débuter un balancement, créant plus de frictions et plus de plaisir entre nous.

Au bout d'un moment, j'accélérai mon rythme, tout comme Sirius répondit à mes assauts avec plus de vigueur, tout en ayant une main sur une hanche et l'autre empoignant une fesse, tandis que mes mains reposaient sur sa poitrine pour le soutient.

Après quelques longues minutes comme ça, Sirius me balança afin que je me retrouve sur mon dos, tout en restant à l'intérieur de moi, puis il entreprit de se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi avec énergie et dans des mouvements frénétiques et brusques, tandis que j'avais mes jambes autour de sa taille en répondant à ses coups et mes mains serrant le drap avec force dû au plaisir provoqué dans tout mon corps.

 **« Merde, Sirius… »** Gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

Enthousiasmé par mon gémissement, Sirius accéléra sa cadence et ses coups devinrent encore plus brusques et rugueux. Il n'y avait plus aucune tendresse ou affection. C'était purement sexuel. Nos deux corps étaient recouverts de sueur et nos respirations étaient laborieuses, essoufflées ainsi qu'haletantes.

Bientôt, je ne sus dire au bout de combien de temps, Sirius nous roula et je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois sur lui, à califourchon. Je ne m'attardai pas et commençai rapidement et à un rythme frénétique ainsi que vif à me déhancher sur lui en me relevant et en me rabaissant à l'aide de l'appui de mes genoux, tout en ayant mes mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sirius en même temps que nos bouches se dévoraient avec faim et passion.

Au bout d'un instant comme ça, Sirius se redressa afin que nous nous retrouvions poitrine contre poitrine, tout en ayant une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur le bas de mon dos avec sa bouche, se délectant de mon cou, mais aussi de chaque parcelle de mon visage. Durant ce temps, je continuai à bouger sur lui avec mes mains sur ses épaules développées ainsi que ma tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

Après assez longtemps, je sentis la boule dans mon ventre se resserrer de plus en plus et, puis, brusquement, elle explosa avec force. Je mordis alors dans l'épaule de Sirius, le faisant siffler de douleur. Sirius me recoucha sur mon dos un instant plus tard et il continua ses coups de reins, qui étaient difficiles, rapides et aucunement hésitants.

Finalement, après un certain temps, Sirius se raidis et, rapidement, je sentis sa semence chaude s'introduire à l'intérieur de moi en plusieurs jets. Sirius se posa alors sur moi, tout en ayant une respiration essoufflée et il mit sa tête à l'emplacement de mon cœur, tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Je défis alors mes jambes de sa taille et d'une torsion de mon poignet, la couverture vint nous couvrir, tout comme nous restâmes dans cette position, nous provoquant par la suite de nous endormir de cette façon avec nos membres enchevêtrés.


	16. Chapter 16

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 16.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

En me réveillant après cette longue nuit, je m'étirai de tous mes membres, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que j'étais bien seule et que je n'avais plus un poids sur moi comme je l'avais eu durant toute la nuit. J'ouvris alors les yeux et partit à la recherche de Sirius avec mes yeux, mais je ne le vis nulle part dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, je me découvris, puis balançai mes jambes du lit et je me saisis de la chemise de Sirius, qui trainait sur le sol, puis je la glissai sur moi et reboutonnai les boutons. Cela fait, je fis mon chemin en dehors de la chambre.

En entrant dans la partie principale de l'appartement, je repérai immédiatement Sirius dans le coin cuisine, occupé à préparer le déjeuner. Aussi discrètement et silencieusement que possible, je me glissai sur la pointe des pieds vers lui, puis j'entourai sa taille de mes bras lorsque je l'atteignis. Je déposai alors un baiser dans le creux de son cou en guise d'affection.

 **« Bonjour… »** Murmurais-je avec ma tête appuyée sur son épaule. **« Je pensais que tu étais partis. »** Ajoutais-je en posant un baiser tendre sur son épaule nue.

 **« Nah… Je préfère de beaucoup mieux rester avec toi, que rester seul au square. À présent, je vais rester avec toi. J'irai au square lorsque je suis nécessaire pour l'ordre, mais… A partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir me supporter. »** Dit-il en se retournant et en me prenant dans ses bras, pour ensuite embrasser brièvement mes cheveux.

 **« Mmh… C'est tentant. »** Dis-je en souriant. **« Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou en pense ? »** Demandais-je en relevant un sourcil.

 **« Ça ne lui a pas posé de problème. De toute façon, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire effronté.

 **« J'en suis heureuse. »** Dis-je simplement en guise de réponse avant de m'éloigner de Sirius et d'aller m'installer à la table.

Après cela, Sirius reprit ce qu'il faisait avant mon arrivée, tandis que je m'emparai de la gazette se trouvant sur la table et je parcourus sans grand intérêt les gros titres du journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint avec deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés ainsi que de toasts et nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable et naturel. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, Sirius débarrassa la table des assiettes et de tout ce qui avait servi pour notre repas, puis il se dirigea vers l'évier, y déposai les éléments sales, puis il entama de nettoyer le tout pendant le temps que je lisais l'un des journaux de mon père.

 **« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça ! »** Riais-je après avoir lu un passage plutôt intéressant. **« Tu sais… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Severus te déteste autant. »** Fis-je remarquer en refermer le livre de mon père.

 **« Quoi ça ? »** Demanda-t-il en se tournant et en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir avec les bras croisés, tout en m'observant avec un sourcil relevé.

 **« Tu as vraiment transformé Severus en glaçon ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour, tout en ricanant.

 **« Oh, ça ! J'avais oublié ! En fait, je ne l'ai pas transformé en glaçon, mais je l'ai enfermé dans un. C'était assez amusant à voir d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis de Lily, qui m'a menacé de me priver d'une certaine partie de mon corps si je ne le libérais pas. Disons que ta mère a gagné sur ce coup-là. »** Dit-il avec un sourire.

 **« J'aurais voulu voir ça. »** Plaisantais-je.

À partir de là, nous parlâmes de son temps avec mon père à Poudlard et je pus dire qu'au bout de cette conversation, j'étais de très bonne humeur et pratiquement hilare.

 **« Arrête ça… »** Dit soudaine Sirius, me faisant relever la tête.

Je le regardai un instant avec des yeux sceptiques, mais, bien vite, je réalisai ce qu'était son véritable problème en voyant la boule de poils blanche à côté de lui sur le comptoir en essayant de le mordre.

 **« Arrête, je t'ai dit ! »** Dit-il une nouvelle fois en éloignant sa main de mon furet.

 **« Leïla ! Stop ! »** Dis-je fermement et, l'instant suivant, mon furet sauta du comptoir et vint à moi, pour ensuite grimper sur mes genoux et venir s'y blottir.

 **« Pourquoi elle ne m'écoute pas ? »** Demanda boudeur Sirius.

 **« Peut-être parce que c'est mon animal et qu'elle m'est lié. »** Répondis-je sans le regarder, tout en caressant Leïla.

 **« Je veux un animal. »** Dit-il comme un enfant de cinq ans.

 **« Tu oublies que tu en as déjà un. »** Ricanais-je en plaçant Leïla sur la chaise une fois que je me fus levé.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** Demanda-t-il à son tour en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il vit que je me retenais difficilement de ne pas rire à ses dépens.

 **« Eh bien… »** Dis-je en me glissant vers lui et en affichant un sourire innocent. **« Tu as Patmol et c'est un chien. En plus, il est doux et affectueux quand il ne montre pas ses crocs. »** Me moquais-je, tout en caressant ses cheveux comme je le ferais à un chien.

 **« Je rêve où tu me traite d'animal ? »** Demanda-t-il incrédule et abasourdit.

 **« Peut-être… Peut-être pas… »** Me contentais-je de chantonner en le narguant.

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai, sans comprendre comment, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec Sirius entre mes jambes et lui tenant mes cuisses.

 **« Tu veux que je te montre un peu si je suis un animal ? »** Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique, pour ensuite trainer ses lèvres le long de mon cou et le mordre par la suite.

 **« Oh, vraiment ? »** Demandais-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part à l'exception du fait qu'il prit ma tête entre ses deux mains et qu'il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes, me surprenant, mais, bien vite, je me repris, car je répondis à son assaut avec autant d'ardeur et de vigueur. Rapidement, mes mains glissèrent autour du cou de Sirius, tandis que l'une de ses mains vint malaxer l'un de mes seins à travers sa chemise, que je portais toujours, et l'autre caressa fermement ma cuisse.

 **« J'aime te voir dans mes vêtements. »** Murmura-t-il en faisant son chemin dans ma gorge avec ses lèvres, me faisant jeter ma tête en arrière.

 **« Ouille. »** Dis-je aussi vite lorsque ma tête cogna le bois de la porte de l'armoire. **« Possessif ne sommes-nous pas, Monsieur Black ? »** Le taquinais-je en entourant sa taille de mes jambes et en glissant mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, tout en étant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

 **« J'assume. »** Grogna-t-il avant de refermer la distance entre nous et de ravager mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, dominant et possessif.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius commença un à un à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise, mais tout en me la laissant sur les épaules, puis ses mains commencèrent à trainer sur mon corps où il pouvait facilement avoir accès. Quant à moi, je passai mes mains dans son dos, tout en le griffant légèrement avec mes ongles, mais jamais de façon à ce qu'il y ait des marques de griffures.

Très vite et lorsque ça devint de plus en plus chauffé entre nous deux, Sirius fit glisser son bas de pyjama le long de ses jambes, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il l'enleva complètement de ses pieds. L'instant d'après, Sirius me tirai plus près de lui et il me pénétra d'un mouvement brusque et dur. Il n'y avait rien de tendre. C'était basé sur la passion et rien d'autre. Sans attendre, Sirius débuta ses coups de reins. Ils étaient rugueux, vifs et rapides. Mes doigts resserrèrent plus fermement ses cheveux en même temps que ma bouche s'attaqua à la sienne avec ferveur et urgence.

Bientôt, Sirius me souleva, tout en restant à l'intérieur de moi et il me plaqua contre la première paroi de mur qu'il atteignit. Cela fait, je resserrai plus fermement ma prise avec mes jambes sur sa tête, tout comme je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et que ma bouche partit en exploration dans son cou, sur le long de sa mâchoire et sa bouche divine dont je ne pouvais pas me passer. Durant ce temps-là, Sirius continuait ses assauts avec plus d'entrain, de vigueur et de force. Je pouvais sentir mon dos entrer en contact avec la solidité du mur à chaque coup de reins qu'il faisait. C'était quelque peu douloureux, mais je m'en contre fichais parce que dans la partie douloureuse, il y avait un mélange de plaisir et d'extase en même temps.

À un certain moment, mes ongles pénétrèrent dans la peau de ses épaules et je mordis durement ma lèvre, tellement le plaisir était puissant. Je me sentais dans une frénésie pas possible, une frénésie que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent.

Au bout d'assez longtemps, Sirius augmenta sa vitesse et sa cadence pour faire devenir ses coups plus frénétiques, énergiques, puissants et vifs, tandis que je gémissais en m'accrochant à lui avec toutes mes forces, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sirius et moi, nous atteignîmes notre apogée ensemble et nous restâmes dans cette position un moment afin de retrouver nos respirations.

 **« Merde ! Je vais devoir te comparer à un animal plus souvent ! »** Dis-je en ricanant, pour ensuite poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire non rasée.

 **« Très drôle ! »** Déclara-t-il en mettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille en redevenant plus tendre. **« Allons prendre un bain. »** Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Je ne suis pas contre, mais tu devras me porter parce que je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir marcher. »** Soufflais-je.

 **« Aucun problème. »** Se mit-il d'accord avant de nous diriger vers la salle de bain, tout en tenant toujours dans ses bras.

XXX

 **« Je resterais bien comme ça pour toujours… »** Murmurais-je en profitant des sensations du corps de Sirius appuyé contre le mien, tout en caressant avec douceur son avant-bras, trainant sur le rebord de la baignoire, en utilisant le bout de mes doigts.

 **« Mmh… Je ne peux pas te contredire. »** Chuchota-t-il, tout en trainant le bout de ses doigts sur le haut de mon bras droit de par derrière moi.

En effet, Sirius et moi, nous étions tous les deux installés dans la spacieuse baignoire de mon appartement et nous profitions d'un moment de tranquillité ainsi que de paix dans l'eau chaude fumante, tout en étant dans une luminosité de bougies et rien d'autre. J'avais mon corps collé contre celui de Sirius avec ma tête contre son épaule, tout comme il avait un bras entourant ma taille, tandis que l'autre me prodiguait de tendres et douces caresses le long de mon haut du bras.

 **« Tu as laissé les pauvres Wesley dans cette maison sordide alors ? Les pauvres, je les plains. Dire qu'ils vont devoir subir encore plus les insultes de ces elfes immondes et de ta chère mère. »** Déclarais-je après un moment de silence.

 **« C'est eux qui l'ont voulu. Je leur ai fait savoir que je partais et que s'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, mais ils ont préférés rester. »** Répondit-il, pour ensuite poser un baiser sur ma tête.

 **« Dans un sens, je peux comprendre qu'ils préfèrent rester dans cette maison. Après tout, les protections sont très puissantes et elle est sous Fidelitas. N'oublie pas un fait important aussi. Les Wesley sont pour les mangemorts des traitres à leur sang et, donc, une cible facile pour eux. Ils sont certainement sur liste noire. »** Dis-je avec compréhension.

 **« Il n'y a que Bill et Charlie qui sont partis. D'après ce que Bill m'a dit, ils sont allés tous les deux dans un appartement qu'il a en sa possession. C'est un appartement que les Gobelins lui ont offert pour ses services et ils ont également installés diverses protections. Là-bas, il est sûr d'être également à l'abri d'une attaque possible. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Des nouvelles au sujet de l'Ordre ? »** Demandais-je intrigué, parce que depuis le début de la rentrée à Poudlard, je n'avais plus rien entendu.

 **« Nous pensons que Dumbledore nous cache certaines choses importantes. McGonagall s'en est chargé et elle va nous dire quoi lorsqu'elle apprend quelque chose. D'après ce qu'elle a découvert jusqu'ici, Voldemort semble chercher quelque chose dans le Ministère. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la première fois. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Comment ça ? Tu penses à un genre d'arme ou un truc du genre ? »** Demandais-je, tout en me retournant dans ses bras et me mettant sur ses genoux afin d'être à califourchon.

 **« Possible, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs avec certitude. »** Répondit-il avec des lèvres pincées en caressant ma joue.

 **« Est-ce dans tout le Ministère qu'il cherche ou dans un endroit particulier ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« D'après les personnes de l'Ordre, qui garde un œil sur tout ce qui se passe, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives d'intrusions dans le Département des Mystères. »** M'informa-t-il.

 **« Département des Mystères ? »** Demandais-je curieusement. **« Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Ajoutais-je avec confusion, mais aussi curiosité.

 **« Personne ne sait exactement ce qui se passe dans ce département. Les personnes qui y travaillent sont reliés à un serment de confidentialité afin de les empêcher de parler. En réalité, il s'agit d'un serment inviolable. Dans ce département, il y a plusieurs salles qui ont chacune leur spécificité. De ce que je sais, il y a la salle de l'amour, la salle de l'espace, la salle du futur, la salle de la mort, la salle du savoir et la salle du temps. Je ne sais ce qui s'y passe, mais selon mes suppositions, je pense que la chose qui est recherché par Voldemort se trouve dans la salle du futur. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une coïncidence que Voldemort a essayé de tuer ton frère spécifiquement. »** M'expliqua-t-il avec gravité et des yeux vaguement perdus dans le vide, signe qu'il était dans ses pensées et souvenirs.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »** Demandais-je avec préoccupation.

 **« De ce que j'ai compris… L'obsession de Voldemort pour essayer de tuer ton frère est basée à partir d'une prophétie. Une prophétie qui aurait été faite un peu après que ton frère est né. Seulement, ton frère n'était pas le seul destiné de cette prophétie. C'est pourquoi les mangemorts et Voldemort se sont attaqués particulièrement aux familles avec les descriptions de la prophétie. Quelques familles ont été éradiquées à cause du fait qu'ils avaient eu un petit garçon venant de naitre. Un garçon qui est né en fin de juillet et dont les parents ont affrontés Voldemort. »** Raconta-t-il.

 **« Que disait cette prophétie ? »** Le questionnais-je.

 **« Je ne connais pas les détails, mais de ce que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore la connait dans son entièreté. Apparemment, Sibylle Trelawney le fait aussi parce que c'est elle qui a fait la prophétie à l'époque et Voldemort. Cependant, d'après l'histoire, Voldemort l'a appris parce qu'un mangemort a entendu une partie de la prophétie lorsqu'elle a été dite. Un mangemort qui est à présent un ex-mangemort. »** Expliqua-t-il avec signification à la fin.

 **« Severus. »** Devinais-je en connaissance de cause, tout en ayant de lèvres pincée.

Même si ma relation avec Severus allait mieux, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'aimais le fait qu'il avait participé en quelque sorte à cette éradication. En disant cette partie de la prophétie, il avait participé involontairement à la mort de mes parents. Je sais qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il pensait vraiment que Voldemort allait épargner ma mère et nous. Pourtant, malgré ces faits, j'avais cette rancœur envers lui. Cette rancune qui me faisait penser qu'il avait agi comme ça pour épargner la vie de ma mère et la mienne. Il n'avait pas tenté de le faire avec mon père ou même Harry. Je savais que c'était stupide de penser comme ça, surtout en sachant que l'on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Le passé était le passé.

 **« Si je devine juste… Voldemort cherche la deuxième partie de cette prophétie. Une prophétie qui, j'en déduis, se trouve au Département des Mystères dans la salle du futur. »** Réfléchis-je à voix haute.

 **« C'est ce que nous en avons conclu. »** Confirma-t-il.

 **« Je pense que je vais avoir une conversation soit avec Dumbledore ou le Ministre lui-même afin que je puisse parler au responsable de ce département. »** Annonçais-je.

 **« Bonne idée… Peut-être que ça nous facilitera la tâche, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Fudge te diras quelque chose. Tu sais comment il est. Il ira du côté de celui qui a le pouvoir. »** Déclara-t-il après réflexion.

 **« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je vais d'abord m'adresser à Dumbledore. Si pas… Eh bien… Je me verrais obliger d'employer des manières plus directes, ce qui signifie mon statut de noblesse. »** Souris-je. **« Maintenant… »** Dis-je dans un chuchotement. **« Je ne veux plus parler de ça… »** Continuais-je en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en me déhanchant sur lui, le faisant gémir et fermer les yeux.

 **« Ça me convient comme plan. »** Fit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de déplacer ses lèvres vers les miennes et m'embrasser fougueusement.

XXX

Finalement, le début des entrainements au duel débuta une semaine après la longue conversation que j'avais eue avec Sirius au sujet des secrets de Dumbledore.

Entre temps, les Gobelins de Gringotts m'avaient envoyés plusieurs rapports concernant Dumbledore. Rapports qui avaient été très détaillés en preuves. En les lisant, je m'étais rendu compte que mon frère et moi n'avions pas été les seules personnes à avoir été lésées dans toute cette histoire. Il l'avait fait à d'autres. Ce n'avait pas été sa première tentative.

Dans tout cela et en sachant ces divers faits, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je voulais enclencher la procédure finale afin que Dumbledore comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus puissant comme il le croyait tant. Je voulais dans un sens le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait provoqué. Je voulais le punir en quelque sorte pour tout le mal et toute la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée à toutes ses victimes, à tous ces enfants dépourvus de parents et de familles. Dans l'autre sens cependant, je voulais attendre encore un peu avant d'agir. Après tout, nous étions en plein milieu d'une guerre et Voldemort devenait de plus en plus violent dans ses attaques. Elles étaient devenues beaucoup plus publiques en peu de temps. Même si j'avais du mal à l'accepter, Dumbledore était un atout contre Voldemort, mais aussi dans l'Ordre. Il savait des choses que nous ne faisons pas et, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, nous avions besoin de lui.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais complètement perdue, paumée et confuse. J'allais surement faire comme je le faisais lorsque ce genre de situation venait à moi. J'allais faire confiance en mes instincts et intuitions.

Cette fois, mes intuitions me disaient de parler à Dumbledore et voir ce qui se passait, mais d'abord… Il fallait que j'aie une petite conversation avec deux personnes afin que je sois préparé à l'avance pour la suite des évènements.

En attendant, j'allais faire ce dont j'étais doué à faire. Observer silencieusement ce qui m'entourait.

XXX

Actuellement, je me retrouvais dans le milieu de la salle sur demande, tout en observant autour de moi. Si je m'étais attendu à un tel résultat lorsque j'avais été voir à la fin des inscriptions la liste des élèves voulant se former au duel, mais aussi afin de rattraper tout depuis la première année, j'aurais certainement demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. J'allais surement demander de l'aide, mais j'espérais que ça serait accepté, car, en cas contraire, il allait falloir que je me débrouille toute seule.

Avec beaucoup de travail, j'avais aboutis à quelque chose de satisfaisant et, finalement, en m'organisant, j'avais fait plusieurs groupes, qui allaient se faire durant différentes périodes. Pour pigmenter les choses et les rendre plus intéressantes aussi, j'avais formé les groupes à partir des quatre maisons. Il y avait deux grandes catégories. Une réservée au duel et une autre à tous les rattrapages. Chaque catégorie était divisée en trois et ce tri était réparti en fonction de l'année dans laquelle les élèves étaient.

Pour dire que le nombre d'élèves présents dans cette salle était important serait dire un euphémisme. Il y en avait de chaque année. Je ne m'attendais à un tel nombre important. Bien entendu, je savais qu'il y en aurait quelques-uns, mais pas à cette ampleur. Je pensais qu'il y en aurait que quelques-uns dans chaque année et je ne m'attendais certainement pas en en trouver venant de Serpentard. Peut-être un ou deux, mais, là, presque la moitié de la maison était présents. L'autre moitié qui n'était pas là, c'était probablement les élèves étant les enfants de mangemorts ou bien étant devenus des mangemorts eux-mêmes.

Au début, j'avais été réticente d'inclure des élèves de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année dans ces entrainements, mais, après une très longue période de réflexions, j'y avais consentis, surtout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri du danger. Ils encourraient autant de danger que tous les autres élèves de cette école une fois qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de ce château.

Bien entendu, pour mon plus grand agacement et ma grande irritation, tous les Cullen étaient également présents, ce qui n'était pas pour m'enchanter. Loin de là en fait, mais j'allais faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents ou qu'ils n'existaient pas. Enfin, j'allais le faire pour tous les Cullen, à l'exception d'Em, Rose et Jasper.

 **« Bon… »** Soupirais-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux. **« Maintenant que tout le château semble être présents, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. »** Continuais-je en allégeant l'atmosphère, ce qui fit rire la plupart des élèves.

J'étais soulagé que l'atmosphère tendue dû à la présence des quatre maisons mélangées se fût de quelque peu dissiper. Ça aurait vraiment été la poisse pour moi de devoir enseigner dans une telle tension. Au moins, ça limitait les dégâts et les règlements de compte, même si je savais qu'il allait y en avoir.

 **« Je sais que ma question va vous paraitre très… Euhm… simplice… mais j'ai besoin de connaitre la réponse afin de savoir à quoi m'attendre… Qui parmi vous a déjà pratiquer l'art du duel ? Que ce soit dans un club oui bien dans un vrai duel… »** Demandais-je en tournant ma tête afin d'examiner les réponses.

À cette question, la majorité des élèves présents levèrent leurs mains afin de me montrer qu'ils connaissaient les bases et je fus soulagé que je n'allais pas devoir revoir toutes les bases. Certains ne semblaient pas savoir, mais j'étais sûr qu'en observant, ils allaient vite apprendre. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas le cas, j'irais à eux et leur enseignerait les bases.

 **« Très bien… »** Fis-je en leur montrant ma compréhension. **« Ce que vous devez tous savoir à propos de la pratique lors d'un duel… C'est qu'il n'y a pas de règles. Il y en a aucune. Tout ce que vous avez appris lors de la formation du club des duels qui a été fait lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, vous devez tout oublier. Pour un vrai duel, il n'y a pas le temps de se saluer. Lors d'un duel réel, il n'y a pas le temps pour de telles conneries, il n'y a pas le temps pour le moindre instant d'hésitation. Tout ce qui doit compter, c'est votre survie. Vous devez vous dire une chose. C'est soit vous, soit votre adversaire. Personnellement, je préfère sortir de ce duel blessé, mais bien vivante. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdues la vie parce qu'elles n'ont jamais été préparées aux duels. Du moins, elles n'ont jamais eu les bases. Des clubs de duel devraient être plus répandus selon moi, mais c'est mon avis. Pour vous démontrer mon point de vue. Pour ceux qui le veulent… Allez donc faire un tour à la bibliothèque, puis recherchez des informations sur les règles ou simplement des renseignements sur les duels. Après, venez me voir et nous verrons ce que vous avez trouvé. Je sais déjà que la majorité d'entre vous ne vont pas le faire parce qu'ils savent que j'ai raison. La personne que je sais va faire ce que j'ai demandé est la seule qui se base sur les écrits d'un livre. Viens me voir quand tu as terminé, Hermione.»** Commençais-je pour faire ensuite un sourire lorsque j'entendis le hoquet horrifié, mais aussi surpris d'Hermione, se trouvant pas très loin de moi.

Je savais que par la suite, j'allais être dure avec certains mots, mais je n'avais pas le temps de prendre les choses en douceur. C'était de leur vie à tous dont il s'agissait et il n'y avait pas le temps pour la douceur. Ils avaient une chance sur deux de s'en sortir indemne de cette guerre. C'était eux ou les mangemorts. Moi, j'avais déjà fait mon choix. À présent, c'était à eux de faire le leur.

 **« La seule chose la plus importante et dont vous devez prendre en compte, c'est votre but principal… »** Repris-je en commençant à marcher autour de la salle, tout en invoquant plus de mannequins et le matériel, dont il allait falloir pour la pratique des duels. **« Votre but ultime dans un duel est de rester vivant. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'un duel sans au moins une égratignure, c'est les risques. Affronter votre adversaire. Fuir vous mènera à votre mort. Toute la théorie que vous avez apprise dans les livres ne vous servira à rien du tout. Ce n'est pas cette théorie et ces connaissances qui vont vous aider à survivre. Bien sûr, ça peut être utile dans certains cas, mais rien ne remplace la pratique. Agissez à l'instinct. Concentrez-vous sur vos compétences, vos points forts, vos atouts, mais aussi votre entourage. Servez-vous de tout ce qui vous entoure. »** Débitais-je avec gravité, tout en continuant à marcher, même si je pouvais sentir les regards de tous sur moi. Ils étaient accrochés à chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »** Demanda Dean avec respect et politesse.

 **« Dean, c'est Isa… »** Soupirais-je en secouant la tête, tout en affichant ensuite un sourire complice. **« Bien… Par exemple… Si vous venez à être dans une forêt lorsque vous êtes attaqués, servez-vous de lianes, de racines d'arbres, de branches, de pierres, de n'importe quoi pouvant vous être utile et vous aider afin de vous faciliter la tâche lorsque vous devriez déjouer l'attention de vos attaquants. »** Répondis-je. **« Vous serez rarement attaqué par une personne seule durant cette guerre. Ils seront toujours plusieurs. Vous devez absolument rester sur vos gardes et, cela, à tout moment. Je peux peut-être sembler paranoïaque comme ça, mais croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai été formé par un Auror, un très bon Auror et, grâce à ça, grâce à sa formation qui a été très dur et intense à supporter, je me suis sortis vivante de situations qui auraient pu me couter la vie. Faites également attention à qui vous faites confiance, mais plus particulièrement aux apparences. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. »** Expliquais-je en m'arrêtant un instant près du groupe où était mon frère avec Ron.

 **« Comment ça ? »** Demanda Seamus en reculant de quelque peu, provoquant certain ricanements moqueurs, lorsque je tournai mes yeux vers lui.

 **« Eh bien… Certaines personnes seront prêtes à tout pour aboutir à leur fin. Certaines personnes utiliseront un glamour, d'autres du Polynectar ou bien la capacité de se transformer dans une forme animale. Je parle par expérience pour les deux dernières catégories. »** Dis-je avec un rictus amer pour la dernière chose.

 **« Comment peux-tu être familière avec ces deux formes de magie ? »** Demanda Rosalie curieusement.

Je souris à cela. Même si elle n'était pas une sorcière, elle était assez curieuse d'en découvrir plus sur le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

 **« Eh bien… Voyez-vous… »** Repris-je en tournant mon attention vers tous les élèves en marchant vers la petite estrade. **« Lorsque je suis partis de Poudlard afin d'aller aux Etats-Unis, j'ai pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre grâce à du Polynectar. Plutôt dégoutant, mais je devais le faire. L'apparence physique ne change rien, si vous n'agissez pas de la sorte. J'ai pris le rôle d'une moldue et je l'ai joué si bien que même pas un groupe de vampires n'ont pas découverts la vérité sur moi. »** Ricanais-je en faisant un geste de la main vers les Cullen. **« Passons… Ce dont vous devez faire autant attention, c'est une personne prenant une forme animagus parce qu'elle peut se faire passer comme un animal commun. Un exemple… Durant des années, un homme, un traitre, s'est fait passer pour un rat dans une famille de sorcier. Pendant tout ce temps, il a vécu comme un animal domestique jusqu'au jour où il a été démasqué. Tout le monde le croyait mort et, maintenant, il est en train de pourrir à Azkaban en ayant reçu le baiser du détraqueur. »** Fis-je avec venin dans ma voix. **« Faites attention à ce qui vous entoure et ne donnez pas votre confiance à n'importe qui. Ça pourrait vous coutez la vie. »** Terminais-je dans ma lancée.

 **« Une autre chose… Une chose primordiale à ne pas oublier… Restez concentré dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Si vous n'êtes pas concentré, vous serez fichu parce que vos sorts ne fonctionneront pas aussi bien qu'en temps normal. Soyez également déterminer, c'est très important. N'abandonnez surtout pas l'espoir. L'espoir d'être secouru, l'espoir de vous sortir en vie de situations dangereuses et périlleuses lorsque vous venez à être face à un groupe de mangemorts. Soyez préparer, car ils ne reculeront devant rien. Ils se foutent des sorts et maléfices qu'ils peuvent utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. »** Enonçais-je, pour finalement marcher vers le centre de la salle et devant tout le monde avec ma baguette dans ma main. **« Vous savez… C'est très bien de vouloir vous formez au duel, mais la magie ne fait pas tout dans un duel. Un duel est extrêmement drainant et fatiguant. Afin d'éviter de vous épuisez rapidement et inutilement, vous devez également suivre un entrainement physique. C'est la meilleure solution. Vous devez avoir une bonne endurance au cas où vous devez courir ainsi qu'avoir un bon contrôle de votre respiration. Si vous avez difficile à respirer, vous aurez également difficile à courir. Peut-être même que ça vous le sera impossible. Maintenant, c'est mon avis. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais pour les personnes qui sont curieuses ou intéressées… Demandez à mon frère ou aux Aurors présents dans l'école, ils vous diront la même chose. Ça leur facilite les choses. »** Terminais-je à titre informatif.

Après cela, un court silence s'installa durant lequel j'observai tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Certains prenaient très bien ce que je disais et je pouvais voir qu'ils prenaient en considération mes mots, mais aussi mes conseils. D'autres étaient quant à eux dubitatif. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils étaient confus et perdus. Je savais que pour certains d'entre eux, c'était difficile à croire et à réaliser que nous étions au milieu d'une guerre. Je savais aussi que je pouvais être dur dans mes mots et que j'étais très directe, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent au plus vite. Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir ces enfants, ces gosses de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année être si démunis face à cette situation. Ils avaient l'air si effrayés et craintifs. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ce rôle, ce rôle dans cette guerre. J'étais encore plus touché que les autres, tout comme mon frère l'était et mon frère l'était encore plus que moi parce que c'était lui qui était visé à la base. Je n'étais qu'un dommage collatéral. J'aurais dû mourir avec mes parents cette nuit-là, mais grâce au sacrifice de ma mère et ma tentative de sacrifice sur mon frère, j'étais également touché par cette guerre.

Je m'étais toujours demander quelle était la signification de cette cicatrice que j'avais reçue, tout comme mon frère. Je savais qu'au fond, elle était liée à Voldemort lui-même, mais je ne savais pas à quelle ampleur. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours refusé de faire des recherches en ayant peur des résultats et de ce que je pourrais trouver. Je n'étais pas une personne qui avait facilement peur, mais, là, je savais que c'était quelque chose d'horrible.

 **« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par les bases afin que je puisse déterminer de moi-même le niveau dans lequel vous êtes. À partir de là, je ferais les équipes. D'abord… Vous allez vous mettre par deux et je vais passer entre chaque groupe afin de vous observer et d'examiner les erreurs éventuelles. À la fin de chaque période de formation, il y aura un mini-tournoi pour ceux qui le désirent. À présent, je vais vous demander de travailler sur le Sortilège de Désarmement et le Sortilège de Stupéfixion. Une dernière chose… Pour ceux qui se demandent… Dans cette salle, il y aura seulement que de la pratique. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais. Si vous voulez de la théorie à ce sujet, allez revoir dans vos bouquins ou inscrivez-vous dans les cours de rattrapage. C'est à ça qu'ils servent en premier lieu. »** Les informais-je. **« Des questions avant que l'on commence les choses plus sérieusement ? »** Demandais-je en faisant le tour de la salle avec les yeux.

 **« J'en ai une… »** Dit un élève de la même année que mon frère, que je reconnus très vite en l'ayant vu trainer avec Cédric très souvent, mais appartenant à Poufsouffle.

 **« Je t'écoute… »** L'invitais-je d'un signe nonchalant de la main.

 **« En quoi le Sortilège de Désarmement va nous aider contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts ? »** Me questionna-t-il avec moquerie et mesquinerie, créant des halètements choqués pour son culot.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Fred et George avoir des sourires impatients et malicieux, sachant à l'avance que je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer ça comme ça. Mon frère, quant à lui, grimaça dans la compassion pour le pauvre bougre qui m'avait parlé de la sorte en connaissant mon tempérament. Même Emmett et Jasper grimacèrent, tandis que Rosalie eut un sourire narquois, tout en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds d'anticipation.

 **« Pourquoi tu es déjà là, Smith ? Ah, oui… Parce que tu es un égoïste qui pense qu'à lui-même. »** Dis-je de façon rhétorique. **« Ecoute-moi bien, si tu ne veux pas m'avoir sur ton dos, tu as plutôt intérêt de me parler autrement. Je vais te dire trois choses… D'abord… Tu vas arrêter ce ton et cette attitude avec moi parce que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une personne lui manquer de respect de la sorte… Deuxièmement… Cette attitude ne te mènera nulle part, mais elle va te créer plus d'ennuis… Troisièmement… Ce sort peut vous sauver la vie et peut vous permettre de sortir d'une situation plutôt délicate. »** Grognais-je en plissant les yeux, ce qui le fit se taire immédiatement et se cacher derrière un autre élève de sa maison. **« Je ne sais même pas comment tu es parvenu à te retrouver dans Poufsouffle. Tu n'as pas les qualités pour l'être. Tu n'es pas dévoué, tu n'es pas fair-play et encore moins gentil avec les autres. Fais attention à ce que tu dis en ma présence ou comment tu traites les autres parce que tu pourrais très vite te retrouver en détention et, avant que tu me sortes un truc, j'ai le pouvoir de le faire. J'ai autant de pouvoir qu'un enseignement normal ou alors je pourrais directement aller trouver ton chef de maison. Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de ton comportement irrespectueux, impoli et arrogant avec une personne qui veut aider. Pour un sang pur, tu suce vraiment, Smith… Je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer avec mon statut dans la société. Ne me cherche pas, car il y aura des conséquences. Crois-moi, je le ferai sans une seconde d'hésitation. Rappelle-toi cet article qu'a écrit Skeeter sur moi et Cédric ainsi que la façon dont elle m'a traité. À présent, elle n'a plus un poste aussi important. Elle s'occupe que des petits articles sans importance. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme elle, je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement toutes tes tentatives pour me provoquer et me mettre hors de moi parce que tu n'aimeras pas le résultat, surtout si je suis provoqué. Ne jamais me provoqué. »** Ajoutais-je fermement en connaissance de cause.

Je ne le laissai pas le temps de réagir, que je recommençai à parler sans me soucier des états d'esprits des autres. J'avais besoin d'être clair et leur montrer qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à me respecter ou bien ils pouvaient aller se former au duel ailleurs. Je n'étais peut-être pas officiellement un professeur comme les autres, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais permettre que l'on me traitre si irrespectueusement.

 **« Moi, je suis ici pour vous aider, pour vous aider à vous améliorer, mais si tu n'es pas satisfait de ce que j'enseigne, je ne te retiens pas. La porte est là-bas. »** Dis-je en pointant la porte, menant à la sortie de la grande salle dans laquelle nous étions. **« … Si tu franchis la porte, je t'avertis tout de suite que tu ne seras plus le bienvenu si tu changes d'avis et que tu veuilles revenir. Cela vaut pour tout le monde. Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on se foute de ma gueule, ce genre de comportement, les tensions entre maisons et les retards sans justification. Je veux bien être compréhensive et patiente, mais j'ai mes limites et c'est préférable, mais aussi dans votre intérêt qu'elles ne soient pas poussées à leur maximum, car vous n'aimerez pas le résultat. »** Déclarais-je la tête haute et d'une voix autoritaire, tout en ayant les yeux plissés sur Smith. **« Je vais te prouver que le Sort de Désarmement peut être utile et pratique. Si nous faisions une démonstration de duel pour ceux qui pensent de même que toi. Un vrai duel, mais sans coups bas. Juste des sorts de bases et des sorts défensifs. Qu'en dis-tu, Smith ? En es-tu ou es-tu trop poule mouillée ? »** Dis-je en jouant sur son égo en sachant qu'il n'allait pas refuser en touchant cette corde sensible.

Ma dernière déclaration fut accueillie par des rires et moqueries. Honnêtement, c'est ce que je cherchais. Ça allait booster Smith pour qu'il se porte volontaire. Je voulais lui donner une leçon sans être trop flagrante dedans. Après tout, j'étais un enseignement et je devais agir comme tel. Même si personne ne voyait ma tromperie ou ma ruse, certains Serpentard, dont Drago qui me regarda avec un sourcil parfaitement relevé ainsi que mon frère, la virent pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais je ne m'en préoccupai que très peu.

 **« Je - … Je paris que tu vas proposer ton frère ! »** Répliqua Smith avec arrogance et suffisance, n'apprenant rien de ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt.

 **« Perdu ! J'aurais pu, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Surtout, maintenant que tu ne prends pas en compte mes derniers avertissements. Il a fallu que tu sois encore une fois un âne arrogant. En fait, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre… »** Répondis-je simplement en faisait un sourire narquois. **« Voyons voir… »** Dis-je en faisant semblant de chercher l'autre concurrent dans la pièce. **« Ahhhh… »** Fis-je d'une voix trainante. **« Drago Malfoy ! »** Annonçais-je béatement en faisant un sourire rempli de malice, faisant subitement blanchir Smith et lui faire écarquiller les yeux dans l'inquiétude.

Après tout, les duels de mon frère avec Drago avaient été très connus dans le château et tout le monde connaissait les compétences hors du commun de chacun.

Drago s'avança d'une posture hautaine ainsi que fière, tout en regardant Smith avec mépris, et il marcha vers le centre de la pièce où je me trouvais, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur mon côté. Tout le monde se recula alors et se colla contre chaque mur.

Avec résignation, Smith s'approcha à son tour, semblant tout d'un coup moins fier, arrogant et moins sûr de lui. Il était devenu encore plus pale et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait être malade à tout moment.

 **« Bien… Chacun à une extrémité de la salle… »** Intimais-je en faisant un geste de la main pour qu'ils prennent place lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à mes côtés.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent dans des directions opposées de la salle et je me reculai d'où je me trouvais au centre pour me rapprocher le plus possible du mur, tout en restant devant les élèves. Très vite, Drago et Smith prirent leur place respective et des positions de combat.

 **« À trois… Vos baguettes en position… »** Dis-je, les faisant se préparer et ils levèrent tous les deux leurs baguettes en les visant devant eux. **« Un… »** Commençais-je. **« Deux… »** Poursuivis-je. **« Trois… »** Finis-je le compte en donnant le signal et Drago lança le premier sort en étant le plus rapide.

 **« Jambencoton ! »** Déclara Drago.

Un instant plus tard, Smith perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa sur le sol en n'ayant pas pu l'éviter.

 **« Tarrentallegra ! »** répliqua Smith en visant également sa baguette sur Drago d'où il était encore sur le sol.

 **« Protégo ! »** Fit Drago aussitôt.

 **« Stupéfix ! »** Dit Smith en se relevant avec le sort ne faisant plus effet.

 **« Expelliarmus ! »** Annonça Drago en même temps, tout en esquivant le sort en glissant sur le côté.

Tellement Smith fut surpris et étonné que Drago avait esquivé son sort en faisant un mouvement physique, le sort de ce dernier le toucha et sa baguette vola dans la main de Drago, tout comme Smith fut projeter en arrière dû à la force du sort.

 **« Un mangemort t'aurais tué après cela, Smith… Ne te crois pas tout puissant parce que tu as une baguette. Ne te fie pas qu'à elle. Certains sorciers ont la capacité de faire de la magie sans. C'est rare et très dur. Il faut être assez puissant. D'autres pratiquent les sorts silencieux et la plupart des mangemorts le font. Faites attention. Prenez garde aux mangemorts parce qu'ils pratiquent des sorts de magie noire. Certains peuvent avoir des résultats destructeurs. J'en ai subi et j'y ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Lorsqu'un sort vous est jeté et que vous ne le connaissez pas… Esquivez, évitez-le… C'est la meilleure des solutions. »** Fis-je remarquer. **« Bon… Etablissez-vous en équipe de deux à présent… »** Commandais-je en redevenant plus sérieuse.

Dès lors, tout le monde se mélangea et les groupes se firent. Je souris fièrement en voyant Harry s'approcher de Neville. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait aider Neville, car celui-ci n'était pas très doué par le maniement de sa baguette et, étant donné qu'Harry avait un don inné pour cela, il se portait volontaire afin d'aider Neville à s'améliorer. De là où je me trouvais, je pu voir Neville lui faisant un sourire en remerciement silencieux, mais en portant tout de même une expression inquiète. Surement de ce qu'il pourrait provoquer s'il faisait mal les choses. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, se mirent ensemble comme d'habitude, Ginny se mit avec Ron et je sentais que j'allais m'amuser à les regarder ensemble. Hermione se mit avec Luna, Dean et Seamus. Drago alla avec Blaise, puis les autres se mirent également en équipe.

Je secouai la tête lorsque je vis que les maisons ne s'étaient pas mélangées. Il allait falloir que j'y travaille la prochaine fois. Ça ne pouvait pas durer toute cette mesquinerie, cette opposition et toute cette tension entre les maisons. Je devais l'admettre, le problème réel, c'était Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

XXX

Quelques jours après la séance de duel, j'étais débordé que soit par des questions, les cours de rattrapage ou simplement les cours de défense. J'étais exténué et épuisé. Je n'en pouvais plus.

 **« Enfin… »** Soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit dans les quartiers de Poudlard. **« Je n'en peux plus… »** Ajoutais-je.

 **« Laisse-moi faire… »** Dit Sirius en me retournant afin que je sois installé sur mon dos.

Cela dit, il s'installa sur moi, puis mes vêtements du haut disparurent pour me laisser dans mon soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. L'instant suivant, je sentis ses mains commencer à se balader dans mon dos, tout en le massant. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'une texture huileuse et chaude. Je savais à coup sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une huile de massage.

 **« Qui aurait cru, que tu étais ce genre d'homme… »** Rétorquais-je d'un ton taquin en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

 **« Je me surprend moi-même de temps en temps. »** Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. **« As-tu envisagé de te faire assister pour ces cours de rattrapage et ces séances de duel ? À chaque fois que tu rentres de ta journée, tu es épuisé. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi. »** Fit-il, tout en continuant à me masser le dos.

 **« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais à qui veux-tu que je demande. Tous les professeurs sont aussi très occupés. Pour les duels, je pourrais demander à Severus ainsi qu'Alastor… Merlin, tu pourrais le faire aussi, mais en rattrapage, c'est plus compliqué. Peut-être que Perce pourrait me donner un coup de main, tout comme Bill s'il a le temps. »** Répondis-je d'une voix pensive, pour ensuite me replacer sur mon dos afin que Sirius se retrouve sur moi.

Sirius s'allongea alors sur moi en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête afin de soutenir son poids, tout comme j'encerclai sa nuque de mes mains, le rapprochant de mon visage. Je posai un très chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Sirius l'approfondi bien vite.

 **« J'ai peut-être mes propres idées pour te détendre autrement. »** Dit-il en chuchotant contre mes lèvres, tout en déplaçant l'une de ses mains afin qu'elle aille se reposer sur ma cuisse lorsque je la repliai.

 **« Mmh… C'est tentant… »** Montrais-je mon accord en glissant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et en prenant une poignée fermement.

 **« Certainement, que c'est tentant… »** Se mit-il d'accord avec un sourire effronté, pour ensuite fondre ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un baiser rempli de tendresse et de passion à la fois.

Cette dernière déclaration dite, nous nous embrassâmes, tout comme nos mains commencèrent à bouger de leur propre et allèrent caresser le corps de l'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nos vêtements disparaissent pour nous laisser complètement nus tous les deux.

Après longtemps et beaucoup de caresses ainsi que de baisers, Sirius s'introduit avec douceur à l'intérieur de moi, puis il déménagea avec lenteur et je suivis son rythme en synchronisation.

Au bout d'une très longue période, Sirius se retira de moi, me faisant gémir de déception, puis il se recoucha sur mon côté et m'attira sur lui afin que je puisse reposer ma tête et que j'emmêle mes jambes avec les siennes. Une fois que nous fumes correctement en place, Sirius nous couvrit, puis nous restâmes ainsi dans cette position confortable se tenant à l'autre. Finalement, nous nous endormîmes paisiblement, tout en étant accroché ensemble.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 17.**

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

J'étais en train de marcher dans le couloir venant de la Grande Salle, en ayant l'intention de retourner dans la salle commune afin de récupérer un peu de sommeil, car, dernièrement, j'avais eu quelques rêves non seulement de Voldemort torturant ses victimes, mais aussi d'autres étant remplis avec un certain roux familier.

Depuis ce baiser avec Fred, il avait été souvent sur mon esprit et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me troublait tant lorsque ça n'avait jamais été le cas avant. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'en parle à ma sœur, même si j'avais un doute de ce qui se passait réellement.

Je me secouai de mes pensées, tout en continuant à marcher le long des couloirs et en observant avec émerveillement la décoration de noël.

En effet, nous étions à une semaine de noël et j'avais hâte de fêter cette fête. Cette année allait être différente de toutes les autres. J'allais la fêter en famille, une vraie famille.

Avant je la fêtais avec Isa, mais ce n'était que tous les deux et avec les moyens du bord ainsi que le peu en notre possession. Par la suite, ça s'était amélioré lorsqu'Isa était entré à Poudlard parce qu'elle faufilait de la vue des Dursley des cadeaux et de la nourriture. Cette fois-ci Sirius serait de la partie en tant que vrai membre de la famille. En tant que l'homme qui partageait la vie d'Isa.

J'étais vraiment heureux de les voir ensemble ces deux-là. Ils se complétaient, ils s'apaisaient et ils étaient le calmant de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient en colère. Je devais avouer que j'avais plus souvent vu Sirius devoir calmer Isa que le contraire, mais je savais que dans l'avenir, je serais au moins une fois témoin du tempérament Black de Sirius. Je l'avais vu une fois avec Andy et je devais dire, que c'était quelque chose et impressionnant à cela. Son tempérament était le même que Isa et, encore, je n'avais jamais pleinement vu Isa atteindre son tempérament maximum.

 **« Harry… Tu rêvasse… »** Chantonna la voix familière de Ginny.

Je regardai alors autour de moi dans la confusion, me demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver, mais je la repérai bien vite à quelques mètres devant moi.

Aussitôt, je la rejoignis et elle me fit un sourire narquois. En réponse, je la regardai avec un sourcil relevé et elle se contenta de lever la tête.

Fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion, je levai lentement les yeux pour voir ensuite accroché au-dessus de nos têtes un gui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Non, ce n'était certainement pas un gui traditionnel et normal. Celui-ci, je le reconnaissais pour être une création des jumeaux, création qu'avait prise part ma sœur.

Son côté farceur n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter parce qu'elle était devenu un professeur. Non, loin de là en fait. Elle continuait ses farces, mais elle était un peu plus discrète et faisait en sorte de ne pas briser le règlement de l'école. Après tout et comme elle le disait si bien, elle devait se comporter afin de donner l'exemple aux élèves, même si elle ne le voulait pas et qu'elle y était forcé par McGonagall qui l'avait à l'œil.

En voyant le gui, je roulai les yeux et regardai Ginny de façon soupçonneuse. Elle se contenta de sourire encore plus largement avec méfaits. Elle était vraiment trop comme les jumeaux des fois.

 **« Laisse-moi deviner… Isa t'a soufflé cette idée afin de concrétiser son test… »** Fis-je de façon sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

 **« Elle m'en a touché deux mots en effet, mais cette idée est la mienne. En plus, Fred et George voulaient tester ce produit. Je me suis porté volontaire. Bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles, mais, finalement, lorsqu'ils ont compris que c'était pour rendre service, ils ont accepté de m'aider. Enfin, plus George que Fred, mais bon. Dans un sens, nous nous entraidons ensemble. Moi, je teste leur création et, eux, ils me permettent d'avoir un baiser du grand Harry Potter. »** Ria-t-elle en se moquant de mes yeux rétrécis. **« Ohhh… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais rien dire… En plus, c'est juste un baiser. À moins que je suis si repoussante ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon parce que le gui ne nous libèrera pas de sitôt. »** Poursuivit-elle en se croisant les bras dans le défi.

 **« Tu n'es pas repoussante. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Nous allons être piégés si nous nous n'embrassons pas ? »** Demandais-je incrédule, mais à la fois amusé.

 **« Oui. Ils ont créé plusieurs prototypes et celui-ci est le plus banale. Il nous suffit de nous embrasser chastement. Je te jure, tu n'en feras pas des cauchemars. »** Ricana-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit mon visage dubitatif.

 **« Et si nous ne le faisons pas ? »** Demandais-je curieusement et intrigué à la fois.

 **« Eh bien… Nous resterons coincés sous ce gui. »** Répondit-elle simplement en haussant des épaules de façon désinvolte, pour ensuite croiser une nouvelle fois ses bras et regarder autour d'elle dans l'ennui.

Dès lors, un silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence que je consacrai à penser. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal finir si j'embrassais Ginny ? Il était vrai que ça allait être bizarre. Je veux dire, elle était pratiquement une sœur pour moi. Ça pourrait être pire. Je ne sais pas moi, Cho Chang ou Lavande par exemple. Ouais, certainement pire.

Inspirant profondément, je pris ma décision et tournai mes yeux vers Ginny, qui essayait de réprimer un sourire de la victoire en sachant que je n'allais certainement pas la laisser tomber dans cela. Elle me connaissait vraiment trop bien. Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur à laisser dans le pétrin une personne. C'était l'une de mes qualités, comme ça pouvait également être un défaut.

Ma sœur était comme moi, mais en pire. Elle n'aimait pas voir une personne dans le besoin et elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle était ainsi à cause de notre passé, mais plus particulièrement le sien. Au moins, j'avais été chanceux de l'avoir eu et qu'elle m'avait protégé. Je n'avais pas subi de violence physique. Elle avait failli mourir une fois. Si je n'avais pas envoyé une note d'urgence à Andy, grâce à Hedwige après ma première année, je ne sais pas si ma sœur serait encore là à l'heure actuelle.

 **« Tu sais… »** Chantonna Ginny avec un sourire narquois planté sur son visage. **« Au début, les jumeaux ont été très réticents à me laisser faire ça. »** Continua-t-elle son information.

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** Demandais-je intrigué.

 **« Disons que c'est plus particulièrement un jumeau qui ne voulait pas que je le fasse parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie que je t'embrasse. Il était vert de jalousie. On dirait que tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil lors de votre petit échange la dernière fois. »** Ricana-t-elle béatement en voyant mes yeux s'écarquiller.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Dis-je abasourdis.

 **« Je connais tout sur mes frères, même leurs petites escapades. J'ai découvert, avec force de persuasion, ce que tu as fait avec Fred. »** Répondit-elle avec des yeux pétillants de méfaits. **« Alors… C'était comment ? »** Demanda-t-elle de façon très intéressée.

 **« Tu es sa sœur ! »** Répliquais-je.

 **« Et alors ? »** Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

 **« Tu es exaspérante. »** Soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

 **« J'ai appris de la meilleure. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

 **« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que tu répondes ça ? »** Rétorquais-je.

 **« Parce que tu sais que c'est vrai et parce que tu me connais super bien. »** Se vanta-t-elle en railleries. **« Et ne change pas de conversation ! »** S'exaspéra-t-elle en me reprochant, tout en me menaçant de son doigt, pour ensuite lever les mains en l'air.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »** Dis-je innocemment en évitant de croiser ses yeux, tout en me croisant les bras.

 **« Oh, que si tu sais. Tu es défensif, preuve que tu ne veux pas répondre ou que tu mens par omission. ! »** Reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire significatif en montrant mes bras croisés.

 **« C'est pas vrai ! »** M'obstinais-je à répondre.

 **« Tu en pinces pour Fred, voilà la réponse ! »** Chantonna-t-elle.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »** Refusais-je.

 **« Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul. Tu as tapé dans l'œil de Fred et, crois-moi, le connaissant, il va te tourner autour comme un paon jusqu'à ce qu'il t'attrape. Une fois fait, il ne va plus vouloir te lâcher. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Si tu n'éprouves rien pour lui. Dis-lui clairement. Je ne voudrais pas voir l'un de vous se blesser et briser l'amitié que vous avez formée. »** Dit-elle d'une voix douce remplie de préoccupation à la fin de son monologue.

 **« Je - … »** Soupirais-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux et en l'y maintenant là. **« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni ce que je ressens vraiment pour être honnête. Avant que Fred fasse cette embuscade et me coince pour le test d'Isa, je le voyais comme un ami, mais depuis… Je ne sais plus. Je - … Je suis perdu et confus. Je ne sais plus quoi que ce soit à propos de Fred. »** Répondis-je sincèrement.

 **« Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Isa ? C'est la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des conseils. »** Proposa-t-elle.

Je ne pus réagir, car la seconde suivante, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste, puis elle sourit de satisfaction et se retourna, pour ensuite marcher, tout en rebondissant comme si elle était sur des ressorts, dans l'autre direction d'où je me trouvais.

Je regardai sa retraite avec des yeux abasourdis un moment avant de reprendre ma propre route et de marcher à mon tour vers la tour Gryffondor.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et j'étais au pied de l'escalier menant à l'accès de la salle commune Gryffondor. Je commençai à grimper les quelques marches, mais je fus bientôt interrompu et arrêter au milieu des marches lorsqu'Edward Cullen apparu de nulle part devant moi. Pas encore lui…

Aussitôt, ma main se plaça sur ma baguette placée dans l'étui, que m'avait donnée Isa et qui était à l'intérieur de ma robe de sorcier faisant mon uniforme. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir me toucher physiquement, car Isa avait fait en sorte de le rendre impossible, mais je n'avais pas confiance en ce vampire-là. Il était complètement malade et obséder par ma sœur. Je le regardai alors avec méfiance et doute. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui et s'il m'approchait de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il voulait toujours quelque chose.

 **« Je voudrais que tu passes un message pour ta sœur de ma part. »** Dit-il droit au but sans aucune salutation.

 **« Et si je ne veux pas. »** Répliquais-je d'une voix froide.

 **« Tu en subiras les conséquences. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

 **« Un problème ici ? »** Intervint la voix de Drago, me faisant tourner la tête de quelque peu pour le voir arriver vers nous, tout en ayant sa baguette fermement dans sa main.

 **« En effet. »** Répondis-je simplement en retournant ma tête vers Edward et en plissant mes yeux sur lui. **« Monsieur Cullen semble me menacer, si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande. »** Terminais-je.

 **« Je me demande ce que l'un des professeurs va en penser. »** Déclara réthoriquement Drago en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

 **« Ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est Dumbledore qui décide dans ce château. »** Déclara avec conviction et arrogance Edward.

 **« C'est là que tu te trompes. Pour chaque décision prise, il doit passer par le conseil des gouverneurs de cette école. »** L'informa Drago.

 **« Je me fou de qui dirige ou non cette école. Tu vas faire passer ce message. »** Dit Edward avec arrogance en rivant ses yeux sur moi. **« Tu vas lui dire qu'elle va redevenir la mienne, car je suis le seul qui peut l'avoir. »** Grogna-t-il sombrement.

 **« Si tu crois vraiment que ma sœur va revenir à toi, tu te trompes. Elle ne reviendra jamais à toi. De toute façon, elle ne t'a jamais aimé. S'il y a une chose qu'elle ressent pour toi, c'est du mépris. Elle ne peut pas te supporter ou te voir en peinture. »** Répliquais-je.

Ma déclaration provoqua à Edward de faire un pas menaçant vers moi, tout en grognant fortement, ce qui valut pour Drago et moi à brandir nos baguettes.

 **« Un petit conseil… Les vampires ne sont pas immunisés contre la magie… Ne tente pas le coup. »** Dis-je haineusement, tout en affichant un rictus méprisant.

 **« Ne t'avise pas de me menacer. Après tout, je pourrais te tuer en une fraction de seconde. »** Gronda-t-il cruellement.

 **« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! »** Grogna une voix encore plus sombre et furieuse de derrière nous.

Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir Isa sortir sa baguette de son étui et la viser dans notre direction. Aussitôt, Drago et moi, nous nous jetâmes sur le côté afin d'éviter le sort à venir. Je ne sus dire quel sort ma sœur choisit, mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'en quelques secondes, Edward fut projeter en arrière et il frappa durement un mur près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu, attirant l'attention des personnes proches de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

 **« Ne jamais menacer encore une fois la vie de mon frère, espèce de batard ! »** Déclara avec froideur ma sœur, tout en s'avançant en gardant sa baguette levée.

Après un instant, Edward se releva dans un flou, puis il se précipita vers ma sœur et j'écarquillai les yeux. Cependant, il ne put atteindre ma sœur parce qu'il fut projeté une fois en arrière par une barrière apparaissant entre ma sœur et lui.

Avant qu'Edward puisse se relever, il fut bloquer par un Emmett hargneux, un Jasper furieux et un Patmol grondant et montrant ses crocs vicieusement, tout en étant devant Isa de façon menaçante vers Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue apparu près de ma sœur et, après un mouvement assez complexe de sa baguette, Edward fut attaché avec des chaines.

 **« S'il l'approche encore une seule fois, je le tue moi-même ! »** Avertit-il d'une voix glaciale à l'attention de Dumbledore et Carlisle Cullen, arrivant sur place.

 **« Je vais m'en charger. »** Répondit simplement Carlisle avec désapprobation dans les yeux lorsque qu'il posa son regard ambré sur Edward.

 **« C'est tout ? Il m'a menacé de mort et il a essayé d'attaquer ma sœur ! »** Fulminais-je avec mes poings serrés à mes côtés.

 **« Les gouverneurs en seront avisés, Albus… Cela a trop duré. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Monsieur Cullen s'en prend à Isabella. En plus de cela, elle est un professeur et elle est hautement considérée dans la société. Monsieur Cullen a de la chance qu'elle n'utilise pas son statut de noblesse. Mais cela ne va pas rester sans conséquence ! »** Intervint McGonagall de sa posture sévère et fière en s'arrêtant à côté de ma sœur, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

 **« Mais - … »** Commença Dumbledore.

 **« Oubliez-vous que je suis la directrice adjointe de cette école. Je respecte toutes les règles de cette école contrairement à vous. Je vais en informer les gouverneurs et ils aviseront de ce qui doit être fait. Il s'agit de la sécurité des élèves dans ce cas-ci. Pas seulement de Monsieur Potter, mais aussi des autres élèves. Beaucoup vous ont avertis que les vampires étaient des créatures volatiles, instables et parfois incontrôlables. Mais comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas écouté les conseils qui vous étaient donné. Je ne mettrais pas la vie des élèves en danger parce qu'un vampire adolescent a décidé de revendiquer une personne, qui n'était pas la sienne en premier lieu. »** Répondit-elle fermement, montrant qu'elle n'accepterait aucun argument.

 **« Isa… Tu ferais mieux d'aller le calmer… Il est sur ses instincts profonds et animaux. »** Suggéra Remus en arrivant, tout en gardant ses yeux sur Patmol, qui était toujours en train de grogner férocement.

Avec prudence, je fis un pas en arrière. Je savais que Patmol ou même Sirius ne me ferait rien, mais j'étais tout de même dans son chemin pour atteindre Edward.

Isa tourna brusquement ses yeux sur Patmol et ceux-ci s'adoucirent. Elle s'avança alors, puis elle posa une main dans le pelage de Patmol.

 **« Viens… »** Murmura-t-elle.

À contrecœur, Patmol se retourna vers elle, puis il commença à marcher avec Isa sur son côté, ayant toujours une main dans son pelage noir. Bientôt, ils disparurent tous les deux de ma vue et je me concentrai sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

 **« Tu as de la chance qu'Isa a réussi à le calmer… »** Se prononça simplement Remus en regardant Edward avec dégout et mépris.

 **« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy… Vous pouvez aller dans vos dortoirs à présent, nous allons nous occuper de cette situation. »** Nous licencia McGonagall avec insistance dans sa voix, montrant que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de nous conformer.

Avec un hochement de tête compréhensif, je me tournai sur mes talons et je montai le reste des marches menant jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci ne me demanda même pas le mot de passe et me laissa entrer. Avant que le portrait se referme derrière moi, je pus voir Drago faire également demi-tour et Emmett prenant Edward par le col de sa chemise, puis de chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille, provoquant au visage d'Edward à se décomposer.

Finalement, je secouai la tête dans le dégout de cet être, qui se croyait tout permis parce qu'il était un vampire, puis je fis mon chemin dans la salle commune. En ne voyant personne, je me dirigeai directement vers les escaliers des dortoirs, pour ensuite les grimper et me précipiter vers le dortoir que je partageais avec quelques-uns des gars dont Ron.

En entrant, je remarquai les autres étant déjà endormi, dont Ron ronflant bruyamment. J'eus un sourire amusé, puis j'allai vers ma malle et m'emparai de mon pyjama avant de marcher vers la salle de bain.

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Je ne pouvais pas croire quel culot Edward avait eu en menaçant la vie de mon frère et, en plus, devant témoins. Quel imbécile il était. Les gouverneurs allaient qu'en faire une bouchée.

Tout en marchant toujours sur le côté de Patmol, je lui jetai un coup d'œil inquiet. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si hors de contrôle ou si furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre le contrôle comme ça et c'était quelque chose à voir. Si Remus n'était pas intervenu, je me doutais que Patmol aurait attaqué.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans les quartiers que je partageais avec Remus et nous nous n'attardâmes pas parce je me dirigeai vers la cheminée, pour ensuite ouvrir l'accès et de m'emparer d'une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, se trouvant dans le pot sur le rebord. Je regardai alors Patmol d'un œil méfiant ainsi que pour lui demander silencieusement s'il comptait rester dans cette forme.

En réponse, je vis les changements se faire, puis Sirius se redressa et, sans attendre, il m'entraina dans l'ouverture de la cheminée sans un mot. Il me tint également à lui d'une prise ferme et possessive, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole soudainement et que je m'en aille. Afin de le rassurer, je resserrai la main que j'avais sur la sienne et, en réponse, il resserra ses bras qui étaient autour de ma taille.

À la fin de quelques secondes, je déclarai notre destination, sachant que Sirius était incapable de parler pour le moment. Il était bien trop en colère et encore hors de contrôle pour le faire. Je n'aimais pas laisser Harry de la sorte, mais, là, Sirius avait besoin que nous partions et que nous nous retrouvions uniquement tous les deux. Je savais aussi que s'il venait à arriver quelque chose, Remus, Severus et d'autres seraient là pour prendre soin de lui et m'avertir à la moindre occasion.

Frappant la poudre de cheminette sur le sol, nous fumes immédiatement engloutis par un lot de flammes vertes, puis nous fumes aspirer dans un tourbillon de lieux.

Au bout d'un moment, nous atterrîmes dans la cheminée du salon du square et, sans attendre, Sirius me souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée, puis il marcha vers la porte.

En sortant, nous croisâmes le chemin de Bill ainsi que celui de Charlie et, en réponse à leurs questions silencieuses et en voyant leurs yeux interloqués ainsi qu'inquiets, je secouai la tête négativement, leur montrant que je leur expliquerais plus tard. En réaction, ils hochèrent la tête et ils nous laissâmes passer afin que Sirius puisse continuer son chemin vers le haut de la maison et vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, je ne pus prononcer un mot parce que Sirius me redéposa sur le sol, puis il me plaqua contre la porte et ravagea mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux, avide et désespéré. Aussitôt, une de mes mains alla empoigner ses cheveux en les tirants afin que son visage soit au plus près possible du mien.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius mis ses mains sous mes fesses et il me souleva afin que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, puis sa bouche se mit alors à mordre, sucer et lécher la peau dans mon cou. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses gestes. C'était comme une revendication, un besoin primal et sauvage. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de Sirius, mais je devais dire que je l'aimais.

 **« Tu es à moi… »** Gronda-t-il dans mon oreille avant de sucer un endroit sensible dans mon cou.

 **« Oui… »** Soufflais-je, pour ensuite prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents afin de m'empêcher de crier de surprise lorsqu'il arracha la chemise de mon corps, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce.

Après cela, Sirius resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon cul et il marcha vers le lit, pour ensuite nous y faire tomber. Dès lors, nos mains commencèrent à partir en exploration sur le corps de l'autre, mais dans des gestes frénétiques, urgents et désemparés.

 **Point de vue général :**

Deux bonnes heures après l'attaque d'Edward Cullen sur Harry ainsi que sur Isabella, tout le monde dans le château dormait à poings fermés. Tout le monde à l'exception d'une personne, qui était occupé à faire un cauchemar. Harry.

Troublé de son sommeil par les gémissements de son compagnon de chambre, Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa alors, puis il prit sa baguette et l'illumina afin de découvrir la source de son réveil soudain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il remarque son meilleur ami se tordant dans ses draps, tout en gémissant plaintivement.

Aussitôt, il se leva de son lit à grande vitesse et se précipita aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il vit tout de suite que son meilleur ami faisait un cauchemar et qu'il était recouvert de sueur.

 **« Harry… »** L'appela-t-il dans un murmure afin de ne pas réveiller les autres occupants du dortoir. **« Harry… »** Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en le secouant à la légère, tentant de le réveiller.

Après un moment à essayer de réveiller son meilleur ami en utilisant autant de douceur qu'il était possible, il fut rejoint par Neville, qui eut un regard préoccupé et inquiet lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son compagnon de chambre et ami.

Soupirant de défaite et de résignation, Ron leva sa baguette et la visa sur son meilleur ami sous les yeux méfiants de Neville. Ce dernier était douteux parce qu'il savait que Ron n'était pas très doué avec une baguette et que, parfois, ça pouvait tourner au désastre.

 **« Aguamenti… »** Chuchota Ron en veillant à ne pas réveiller les autres.

Aussi vite, un jet d'eau sortit de la baguette de Ron et frappa le visage d'Harry, le réveillant instantanément et aussi brusquement. Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond avec une respiration haletante et laborieuse, tout en regardant autour de lui avec confusion, panique et terreur. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

 **« Harry… »** Appela-t-il en mettant une main sur son épaule afin de le faire se concentrer sur lui-même.

 **« Ton père, Ron… Il a été attaqué. Il faut l'aider. Il est blessé. »** Commença à dire précipitamment Harry, faisant froncer les sourcils à Ron qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 **« Hey ! Calme-toi et dis-moi plus lentement. »** Déclara Ron calmement, mais en étant tout de même inquiet non seulement pour son ami, mais aussi pour son père.

 **« Je vais aller chercher McGonagall. »** Se proposa Neville avant de marcher vers la porte du dortoir et de sortir de la pièce d'un pas précipité, tout en veillant à ne réveiller personne.

 **« Ron… Ton père a été attaqué par cet énorme serpent. Nous n'avons pas le temps de trainer. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un pour le secourir. »** Répéta avec force Harry.

À cette information, Ron blêmi et son visage se vida de toute expression, tandis qu'Harry le regardait avec soucis et inquiétude. Cependant, il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, puisque le professeur McGonagall, suivit de près par Neville, entra dans le dortoir.

 **« Monsieur Potter… Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

 **« Monsieur Wesley a été attaqué. Il faut lui venir en aide au plus vite. Il est grièvement blessé. »** Répondit-il mécaniquement en ne tournant pas ses yeux vers son chef de maison.

 **« Suivez-moi, vous et Monsieur Wesley. »** Dit-elle d'un ton pressant avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Aussi rapidement, Harry sortit de son lit et il prit le bras de Ron, pour ensuite le trainer avec lui à la suite du professeur McGonagall.

XXX

 **« Isa… Isa… »** Appela Sirius en secouant la jeune femme, qui partageait sa vie à présent.

Cette dernière gémit de protestation, mais, bientôt, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour ensuite se relever.

 **« Il s'est passé quelque chose. Arthur a été attaqué. Il a été blessé. Il a été retrouvé grâce à Harry. Il a vu ce qui s'est passé. Lui et les enfants Wesley vont arriver. Viens… »** Lui dit d'une voix douce Sirius en caressant ses cheveux lorsqu'il vit son état paniqué.

 **« Harry ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 **« Il va bien. Il est juste en état de choc et il est inquiet pour Arthur. »** La rassura-t-il.

 **« Arthur ? »** Demanda-t-elle dans l'inquiétude.

 **« Il a été retrouvé et a été transféré immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Molly, Bill et Charlie sont partis là-bas après que j'ai reçu le patronus de Dumbledore. Harry et les autres vont arriver par Portoloin d'un moment à l'autre. Viens… Je t'ai réveillé parce que je sais que tu seras la seule personne à pouvoir rassurer suffisamment Harry afin qu'il se calme. »** Répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Tu es un amour. »** Murmura-t-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de sortir du lit et de prendre son peignoir, couché au bord du lit, pour ensuite marcher vers la porte avec Sirius à sa suite.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, Sirius et Isabella descendirent les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine, puis lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, Isabella marcha droit vers la cuisinière et commença à faire chauffer du lait afin de pouvoir préparer du chocolat chaud, tandis que Sirius se posta près d'elle, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. En un coup de baguette, il alluma le feu de la cheminée ainsi que les quelques lanternes et torches se trouvant dans la pièce afin que celle-ci soit illuminée au minimum. Après tout, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit.

En attendant que le lait chauffe avant qu'Harry ainsi que les enfants Wesley arrivent, Sirius entoura la taille d'Isabella de ses bras, tout en plaçant son menton sur l'épaule de sa belle. Il savait sans demander qu'elle était inquiète et elle allait le rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que son frère allait bien. Sirius voulait juste minimiser son inquiétude en lui montrant son affection et sa présence par ce simple geste.

 **« Tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin sans que je doives le demander. »** Déclara soudainement Isabella en se retournant dans les bras de Sirius, pour ensuite accrocher ses mains autour du cou de celui-ci.

 **« Mais tu fais de même. C'est ce dont à quoi nous servons. Nous soutenir dans n'importe quelle situation, bonne comme mauvaise, et ça restera ainsi aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble. »** Murmura-t-il en réponse avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, qui s'approfondi bien vite dans un baiser plus passionné et langoureux.

 **« Aussi longtemps qu'il est possible… »** Chuchota-t-elle en se mettant d'accord, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avant que quelque chose d'autre puisse être dit, une lumière bleutée et aveuglante apparut soudainement dans la pièce, puis, en quelques secondes, plusieurs personnes tombèrent sur le sol dans un tas. Ça aurait été hilarant de voir les enfants Wesley et Harry ainsi, si ce n'était pas pour les circonstances actuelles.

Aussitôt, Sirius, comme Isabella, alla les aider et vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

Très vite, lorsque tout le monde fut debout, Isabella prit son frère dans ses bras qui semblait toujours dans un état de choc et second. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il senti le parfum familier de sa sœur, qu'il se permit à se détendre et qu'il resserra son emprise sur sa sœur en s'accrochant à elle comme elle était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, ce qu'elle était pour lui.

 **« Ça va ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'écartant de quelque peu de son frère, mais pas tout à fait, afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-elle aussi rapidement.

 **« Je ne réalise pas encore que ça s'est vraiment passé et que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. J'étais dans ce - … Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler. C'était une sorte de vision ou de film en train de se jouer devant mes yeux sans que je puisse intervenir, mais en même temps je pouvais ressentir ce que le serpent ressentait. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'avais l'impression d'être ce serpent. J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'attaque, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais coincé dans ce corps. Que se passe-t-il ? »** Répondit Harry d'un ton de panique.

 **« Calme-toi. Tout va bien et Arthur est entre de bonnes mains. Viens… »** Dit simplement Isabella, pour ensuite le conduire à la table et le faire assoir avant d'aller sortir plusieurs tasses de l'armoire et de verser du cacao chaud dans chacune.

Durant le temps qu'Isabella s'affairait près du comptoir de la cuisine, elle réfléchissait à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Bien sûr, elle avait un doute, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi la vie de son frère ne pouvait pas être laissé tranquille une fois ? Pourquoi Voldemort devait s'acharner sur lui comme il le faisait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens pour elle. Ça ne pouvait pas simplement pas être à cause d'une prophétie quand même ? Se pourrait-il ? Y avait-il une autre raison ou était-ce simplement à cause de cette prophétie ?

Enfin, Isabella soupira et elle alla s'asseoir près de son frère, mais pas avant d'avoir servi une tasse de cacao chaude à tout le monde dans la cuisine.

 **« Est-ce que notre père va bien ? »** Demanda George avec angoisse sur son visage.

 **« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles pour l'instant. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'il est entre les mains des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Le reste, nous l'ignorons. »** Répondit Sirius d'une voix calme, pour après se frotter le visage avec une main dans un geste las et fatigué.

 **« Il faut aller à Ste Mangouste ! »** Dit d'une voix pressante Fred.

 **« Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas le faire. C'est trop tôt. »** Déclara Sirius en étant debout derrière Isabella.

 **« Bien sûr que nous allons y aller. C'est notre père et il a été grièvement blessé ! »** Rétorqua vivement Fred avec des yeux meurtriers en faisant apparaitre le tempérament Wesley.

 **« Ah oui ? Et comment allez-vous expliquer le fait que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque de votre père et que l'hôpital n'a même pas encore averti sa femme ? »** Répliqua Sirius de derrière Isabella en connaissance de cause. **« Écoutez… Votre père a été blessé durant une mission pour l'ordre. Les circonstances de l'attaque sont déjà très louches et troublantes, si en plus de cela, on s'aperçoit que ses enfants étaient au courant de la situation quelques minutes plus tard après l'attaque, tout le monde va se poser des questions et l'ordre pourrait en subir les conséquences… »** Dit-il d'une voix plus calme en prenant ensuite une profonde inspiration et de s'assoir sur le côté d'Isabella en mettant une main sur sa main qui ne tenait pas la tasse.

XXX

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Après un certain temps à rester à attendre les nouvelles d'Arthur, j'envoyai Harry dormir en le voyant lutter pour rester éveiller, puis j'essayai de m'occuper au mieux que je le pouvais, mais cela était impossible. J'étais trop inquiète de l'état d'Arthur.

Finalement, je sortis de la cuisine et je montai vers le salon, puis, une fois dans la pièce, je m'installai dans le canapé et je me mis à lire un livre trainant sur la table basse. Rapidement, je fus rejointe par Sirius, qui me plaça sur ses genoux, et je continuai ma lecture, tout comme il lisait un de ses propres livres et qu'il jouait avec les extrémités de mes cheveux.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps passa, mais je me sentis secouer et je réalisai que je m'étais endormi.

 **« Mmh… »** Murmurais-je en me frottant les yeux afin de dissiper le sommeil restant.

 **« Arthur est hors de danger… »** Chuchota Sirius d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

 **« Les autres savent ? »** Demandais-je et il hocha simplement la tête en réponse. **« Si nous allions nous recoucher alors ? »** Proposais-je en me retournant complètement vers lui et en lui caressant ensuite sa joue.

 **« Ça sonne bien pour moi. »** Confirma-t-il avec un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever, tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

 **« Je peux marcher… »** Me plaignis-je avec un sourire, tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

 **« Tu te sens tellement mieux dans mes bras… »** Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Il nous fallut seulement que quelques minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte avec magie sans baguette, puis il la referma de la même manière et il nous dirigea vers le lit où il nous coucha tous les deux en-dessous des couvertures. Sirius procéda alors à nous débarrasser de nos peignoirs, puis il me roula sur lui afin que je pose sur lui.

 **« N'as-tu pas une autre idée que de dormir ? »** Fis-je en connaissance de cause, lorsque je sentis sa dureté à travers son pantalon de pyjama.

 **« Ça m'a peut-être traversé l'esprit. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire effronté en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

 **« Bien sûr, je vais te croire… »** Roulais-je des yeux.

 **« Tu ne me crois pas ? »** Dit-il faussement offusquer et blesser avec une moue.

 **« Non, je ne le fais pas… »** Ricanais-je avant d'émettre un rire, tout en me tordant et en essayant de m'échapper de sa portée lorsqu'il se mit à chatouiller mes cotes. **« Sirius… T'es pas juste là ! »** Protestais-je en me débattant quand il inversa nos positions afin que je me retrouve couché sur mon dos avec mes mains piégées au-dessus de ma tête par une des mains de Sirius, tandis que de l'autre, il continua à me chatouiller comme jamais.

En fin de compte, Sirius arrêta ses taquineries et il commença à nous déshabiller avec douceur, pour ensuite combler le fossé entre nous et prendre mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser langoureux et lent. En même temps que nous nous embrassions, il entreprit de se baigner dans mes profondeurs avant de commencer à bouger avec tendresse et de façon mesurée.

Après de multiples gémissements, Sirius et moi arrivâmes à notre apogée, puis nous nous câlinâmes durant quelques longues minutes dans les bras de l'autre avant de nous endormir avec des sourires satisfaits, heureux et contenus.

 **XXX**

Quelques jours passèrent après l'attaque d'Arthur et avant que je le sache, nous étions le jour de noël.

Assez tôt dans la matinée, Sirius et moi, nous nous réveillâmes, puis lorsque nous ne fumes plus endormis, nous sortîmes du lit habillés de nos peignoirs et, main dans la main, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la chambre de mon frère.

Une fois devant la porte, je poussai délicatement celle-ci en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, puis je fis mon chemin à l'intérieur de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en gardant un grand sourire excité sur mon visage, tout comme Sirius restait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte

Très rapidement, j'atteignis le lit où dormait toujours mon frère et, en le voyant si paisible, je m'en voulu presque pour ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Enfin, presque. Souriant diaboliquement et malicieusement, je grimpai sur le lit, pour ensuite commencer à sauter de haut en bas avec enthousiasme et excitation.

Après un court instant, mon frère bougea en gémissant, ce qui me fit rire et continuer à sauter avec plus d'entrain et de vigueur.

Finalement, mon frère ouvrit les yeux, pour ensuite les frotter et me lancer un regard noir lorsqu'il eut mis ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

 **« Isa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à sauter comme un ressort ! »** Grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur, me faisant rouler les yeux et ne me faisant pas arrêter de sauter pour autant.

 **« C'est noël, Harry… C'est l'heure des cadeaux… Allez, paillasse… On se lève… Hop, hop… »** M'exclamais-je en frappant dans mes mains et en riant à la fin, tout en m'arrêtant finalement de sauter.

 **XXX**

En fin de compte, je réussis à convaincre mon frère à se lever, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise foi, puis nous fîmes notre route vers le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce, je n'eus pas la surprise de voir les jumeaux déjà là à attendre impatiemment. Je souris moqueuse lorsque je vis mon frère rougir lorsque Fred le regarda fixement de haut en bas comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Il était vrai que mon frère portait qu'un bas de pyjama et rien d'autre. Sirius me prit la main et il m'entraina vers un fauteuil solitaire où il posa ses fesses et me mit sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, je me blottis dans son étreinte et dans son odeur si masculine et si virile. Quelques instants après, Ron et Remus pénétrèrent dans le salon. Ron alla immédiatement s'installer à côté d'Harry, ce qui valut un regard noir de son frère.

Après deux heures, tout le monde eut enfin terminé les tonnes de cadeaux jonchant le sol du pied du sapin et nous allâmes par la suite dans la cuisine afin que je prépare un bon petit déjeuner.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé et que tout fut nettoyé, je m'emparai de la main de Sirius et je le trainai avec moi, tout en lui faisant un sourire séducteur, lui faisant comprendre ce que je voulais faire. Très vite, il me balança dans ses bras et, d'un pas rapide, il nous sortit de la cuisine.

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Tout en regardant la retraite de ma sœur avec Sirius, je secouai la tête dans l'amusement. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qui se complétaient et qui s'adaptaient, c'était ces deux-là.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées pour remarquer le regard insistant et persistant de Fred sur moi. Immédiatement, je baissai les yeux vers la tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne savais pas la façon dont je devais agir ou bien réagir face à Fred. Surtout depuis que je connaissais mon attrait pour lui et que Ginny m'avait révélé de la réciprocité venant de Fred.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais ressentir envers lui. J'étais confus à ce sujet. Je savais qu'il y avait une certaine attirance physique, que je ne pouvais pas ignorer parce qu'elle était bien présente et existante. Par contre… Est-ce que je ressentais uniquement de l'amitié pour Fred ? Ça, c'était la question dont je devais me poser et pour laquelle je devais trouver la réponse.

Pour l'instant, je n'en savais rien et c'était pour cette raison que j'essayais de l'éviter. Ron connaissait à propos de mon dilemme et c'était pour cette raison que nous étions toujours collés ensemble. Il savait que je ne voulais pas rester seul en présence de Fred afin qu'il puisse me coincer et me confronter par la même occasion. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moment pour parler à ma sœur…

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent après noël et je devais dire que ces jours-là avaient été très divertissant et intéressant pour dire le moins. En effet, il était plutôt drôle d'être témoin de toutes les tentatives de Fred pour attirer l'attention d'Harry. C'était aussi très plaisant de voir mon frère essayer d'éviter Fred à tout prix, mais Fred trouvait toujours un moyen ou un autre pour coincer Harry. Ce dernier était même allé se cacher dans le grenier près de Buck afin d'avoir la paix et en sachant que Fred n'irait jamais volontairement près d'un Hippogriffe. Une autre fois, il avait été caché sous sa cape dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi inventer afin que Fred reste aussi éloigner de lui que possible et il n'en pouvait plus. Harry était tellement confus quant à ses sentiments naissants pour Fred et ce dernier n'aidait en rien. Après la première fois, Harry était venu me voir et nous avions longuement discuté à ce sujet.

Par la suite, j'avais été parlé à Fred afin qu'il calme un peu les choses en lui révélant l'état d'esprit actuel d'Harry sur tout cela. Fred s'était donc un peu calmé dans ses tentatives de séduction, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ait complètement arrêter ses manœuvres. Je n'espérais pas tant non plus.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isa ? »** Demanda Sirius en venant déposer un baiser dans mon cou lorsqu'il me vit avec un froncement de sourcils et des yeux plissés, ainsi que meurtriers, concentrés sur le morceau de parchemin que je tenais dans mes mains.

 **« Je dois me rendre à Poudlard selon Minerva afin que je sois questionné par les Gouverneurs pour que je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Edward Cullen. Ils vont surement m'interroger sur les agissements de Dumbledore aussi. Connaissant Minerva, elle a dû en parler aux Gouverneurs. »** Soupirais-je, pour ensuite faire un sourire contrit lorsque je croisai son regard tendre.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il me prit dans ses bras et me plaça sur ses genoux. Après cela, il caressa mes cheveux dans un geste doux. C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais chez Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour me faire sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir quand j'avais besoin de confort et d'être rassuré. C'était dans sa nature et c'était aussi dans son côté qu'il ne montrait à presque personne à part pour Harry et pour moi ainsi qu'Andy. Il ne montrait même plus ce côté à Remus.

Leur relation avait abouti à quelque chose de formel et ça s'arrêtait là pour Sirius. Remus avait essayé de s'expliquer, mais, au final, ça s'était terminer en une dispute assez violente où tout ce que Sirius avait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui sur les agissements ou manque d'agissement de Remus était sorti à l'air libre et disons qu'il n'avait pas été doux dans ses mots. Loin de là. Tout le monde qui avait été dans la cuisine à l'époque avait entendu Sirius crier du salon où il avait été avec Remus. J'avais même dû aller intervenir afin de calmer Sirius avant que ça ne dégénère et que l'utilisation de baguettes se fasse.

Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius tellement en colère, tellement furieux. Il m'avait fallu un bon moment avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer. Harry avait même dû demander à Remus de quitter provisoirement le square afin que les choses n'empirent pas plus de ce qu'elles étaient déjà à ce moment-là. Sirius était en général un homme calme et patient, mais lorsque l'on le poussait à bout, il ne fallait pas être sur son chemin. Il avait un sacré tempérament, tout comme moi.

L'altercation entre Sirius et Remus n'avait pas été seulement à propos de la trahison et l'abandon de Remus vis-à-vis de Sirius. Non, Sirius lui en voulait de nous avoir également abandonné mon frère et moi. Il lui en voulait pour ce que j'avais subi des mains des Dursley et le traitement auquel nous avions eu droit durant de longues années.

Malgré moi, un petit sourire se dessina sur le bout de mes lèvres lorsque je pensai ce qu'avait fait Severus pour moi. Sirius avait été lui parler et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait travailler sur quelque chose afin de guérir toutes les cicatrices que j'avais eu à partir de chez les Dursley. Je savais que ça lui en avait couté de le faire, surtout en connaissant sa relation avec Severus, mais, pour moi, il avait tout mis de côté ainsi que son point de vue de mon parrain, et il l'avait quand même fait. D'ailleurs, Sirius n'avait pas été le seul à aller voir Severus à ce sujet. J'avais appris de Ron qu'Harry avait également été le voir, tout comme l'avait fait Drago.

Tout comme Harry, Ron avait réalisé qu'il préférait les hommes. Il m'avait confié qu'il avait fait le même test qu'Harry. Il avait embrassé Lavande de toutes les personnes ainsi qu'à ma grande surprise Dean. En voyant la façon qu'il m'avait parlée de ce dernier, je ne serais pas étonné que ça ne s'était pas seulement arrêter à un simple baiser.

Depuis le début, je savais que Dean était bi, mais s'il traitait bien Ron, ça ne me posait pas de problème. Ron était un peu comme mon petit frère, tout comme l'était Harry. Dès le moment que je l'avait vu avec Harry la première fois, je savais que ces deux-là allaient s'entendre et qu'ils allaient partager un lien spécial et unique. Ils étaient un peu comme des âmes sœurs, mais rien de façon romantique. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon frère avait aussi mal prit la distance que Ron avait mis l'année dernière lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Finalement, après un moment à être perdu dans mes pensées, je sortis de celles-ci et me reconcentrai sur le moment présent avec Sirius.

 **« Je vais devoir entrer en contact avec les Gobelins afin qu'ils me fournissent le dossier fait de toutes les preuves incriminant Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est temps que Poudlard ait un nouveau directeur. Ses façons ont trop duré et il est temps qu'il rembourse toutes ses dettes. »** Souris-je malicieusement à la fin en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire ce vieux fou lorsque j'allais déposer le dossier en béton devant les Gouverneurs de Poudlard et devant le Premier Ministre.

 **« Tu es un démon. »** Sourit de satisfaction Sirius.

 **« Je l'avais prévenu et il ne m'a pas écouté. Il va en payer le prix, payer le prix pour la vie de misère qu'Harry et moi, nous avons vécus parce qu'il a refusé d'accomplir les souhaits de nos parents dans leur testament. Nous aurions pu avoir une vie meilleure, une famille aimante et affectueuse. Au lieu, nous avons grandi, ne sachant pas qui nous étions et d'où nous venions. Tu imagines un peu… j'ai appris mon prénom lorsque j'avais cinq ans et c'est parce que Miss Figg devait nous garder. Avant ça, j'étais appelé le monstre ou fillette. »** Dis-je d'une voix amère tout en ayant des larmes contenues dans mes yeux. **« C'était l'enfer… »** Ajoutais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras, qui se resserrèrent autour de moi. **« Je suis soulagé qu'Harry n'ait pas vécu personnellement ce que j'ai moi-même vécu par leur violence gratuite et leurs coups. »** Murmurais-je.

Après cela, un silence s'installa et je profitai de ce temps-là pour respirer l'odeur virile de Sirius afin de m'aider à me calmer. Finalement, je parvins à le faire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je sortis des bras de Sirius ou de ses genoux.

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie.**

 **Chapitre 18.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Plusieurs jours après avoir reçu la note de Minerva, me convoquant devant les Gouverneurs afin qu'ils reçoivent ma version des faits au sujet de ce qui s'était produit avec Edward, je me dirigeais en compagnie de mon frère, muni du dossier monté par les Gobelins, vers Poudlard.

Après un moment à tourbillonner sur nous-mêmes dans le transplanage, mon frère et moi, nous arrivâmes dans Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois que mon frère se fut remis de ses émotions et des effets secondaires du transplanage, nous fîmes notre chemin vers les terres de Poudlard, tout en saluant les diverses personnes que nous rencontrions en cours de route.

 _« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que nous transplanions pour nous rendre à Poudlard ? »_ Râla mon frère, tout en me lançant un regard noir.

 _« C'était plus rapide. »_ Me moquais-je.

 _« Et nous ne pourrions pas prendre le réseau de cheminées, menant à tes quartiers et ceux de Remus ? »_ Répliqua-il dubitatif.

En réponse, je lui fis un sourire narquois, pour ensuite reconcentrer mes yeux devant moi, tout en réprimant l'envie de rire à ses dépens pour son amour pour le transplanage.

Me moquer et l'ennuyer de la sorte, c'était un moyen pour moi de me changer les idées pour ce qui était à venir. Je savais que j'allais avoir une altercation avec Dumbledore et j'avais besoin de rester le plus calme possible.

 _« Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu es vraiment exaspérante ! »_ M'accusa-t-il avec des yeux plissés, ce qui me fit rire sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

 _« Oh, allez… Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! »_ Roulais-je des yeux.

 _« Parles pour toi ! Je préfère cent fois mieux mon balai ! Au moins, je ne risque pas d'être à chaque fois malade ! »_ Rétorqua-t-il en me poussant, pour ensuite me devancer en courant.

Je secouai la tête, réduis de taille le dossier dans ma main, le mis dans la poche de mon manteau de sorcière, puis je me transformai dans ma forme animagus de renard et je partis à la poursuite de mon frère.

À un moment donné et lorsque je fus proche de mon frère, celui-ci tourna sa tête, tout en continuant à courir, afin de me rechercher des yeux et j'en profitai pour le piéger en lui sautant dessus.

 _« C'est de la triche, Isa ! »_ Me reprocha-t-il, mais en affichant tout de même de l'amusement sur tout son visage.

En réponse, je secouai ma tête, recouverte partiellement de la neige tombante, puis je léchai le visage de mon frère, le faisant grimacer de dégout, pour ensuite me lever et me dégager de lui, pour finalement commencer à trottiner vers les portes du château.

Cependant, je ne pus aller bien loin puisque mon frère me lança une boule de neige, puis une autre. Un jeu entre nous débuta alors dans lequel j'essayai d'esquiver les boules de neiges.

Après quelques minutes d'amusement, je courrai une nouvelles fois vers le château en laissant en plan mon frère. Je pus l'entendre maudire pour mes manières à ne pas le prévenir quand je partais.

En entrant dans le château, toujours dans ma forme animagus, les quelques élèves étant restés durant les vacances de noël présents dans le hall principal me regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris, mais ne dirent rien pour autant. L'instant où mon frère entra dans le château, m'ayant finalement rattrapé, je repris forme humaine, puis, ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes en nous tenant la main vers le bureau du directeur.

Finalement, au bout de très longues minutes et après avoir dit le mot de passe, laissé dans la note par Minerva, Harry et moi, nous atteignîmes la porte du bureau.

Avec un coup d'œil à Harry, je frappai contre le bois de la porte, puis j'entrai, suivi de mon frère, sans attendre la réponse.

En entrant, j'eus la surprise de voir le conseil des Gouverneurs dont la grand-mère de Neville et Andy, ainsi que l'ensemble des Cullen, Drago, le professeur Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Remus, le premier Ministre et son assistant, mais aussi trois vampires que je ne connaissais pas personnellement. D'après mes souvenirs, il s'agissait d'Aro, Caius et Marcus. En les voyant, je savais qu'il devait y avoir aussi quelques membres de leur garde quelque part pas loin.

Je fus interrompu de mon observation lorsque des flammes vertes surgirent tout d'un coup dans le trou de la cheminée, puis Sirius sortit de là. Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé en questionnement silencieux.

 _« Désolé, je viens d'avoir la note… »_ Dit-il en sortant de la cheminée et en venant s'installer sur mon côté, tout en jetant un regard noir et méprisant à Edward ainsi qu'un regard curieux sur les rois.

 _« Bon… Je vois que tout le monde est présent… Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »_ Annonça le premier Ministre avant que la séance d'interrogatoire commence sur toutes les personnes ayant assisté à la scène qu'avait provoqué Edward.

Finalement, après un long moment, je fus interrogé par les rois Volturi, après avoir été questionné par les Gouverneurs, mais aussi le premier Ministre.

 _« Dites-moi, Isabella… Comment avez-vous rencontré les Cullen et Edward plus particulièrement ? N'étiez-vous pas très éloigné de chez vous ? »_ Demanda celui que je reconnus comme Aro avec un sourire aimable, tout en se tenant d'une position droite.

 _« J'ai rencontré les Cullen lorsque je me suis installé dans la petite ville de Forks. Je les ai vus la première fois au lycée, étant donné qu'ils se mélangeaient aux moldus afin de se faire passer pour des personnes comme eux. »_ Répondis-je simplement.

 _« Moldus ? »_ Demanda-t-il confus.

 _« Humains dépourvus de pouvoir magique. »_ Clarifiais-je, ayant oublié qu'il ne connaissait pas les termes que, nous, sorciers, utilisions pour décrire les humains normaux.

 _« Est-ce que les Cullen connaissaient votre véritable nature de sorcière ? »_ Demanda Caius sans hésitation en intervenant, tout en ayant les yeux plissés sur Edward et sur Carlisle avec mépris évident dedans.

 _« Non, ils ne l'ont jamais su parce que je n'ai jamais révélé ce que j'étais réellement. Je n'avais pas confiance à l'exception d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de Jasper. Je ne leur ai pas dit à eux parce que je craignais qu'Edward lise dans leurs pensées par mégarde et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je ne voulais pas qu'il utilise ce fait à son avantage. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi, mais, à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas légalement utiliser ma magie comme je le voulais. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de risquer ma vie. Je sais que je l'ai déjà fait avec l'incident comprenant James, le nomade et son clan, mais je voulais éviter les dégâts. »_ Répondis-je sincèrement, tout en ayant une boule dans la gorge pour le même nom que mon père.

 _« Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dite… »_ Dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau circulaire, tout en ayant ses mains dans son dos et un regard perdu devant lui, mais concentré.

 _« Edward Cullen a mis le secret à risque, tout en vous quittant et en vous laissant en vie dans la pensée que vous étiez une humaine normale, mais aussi en toute connaissance de cause que vous deviez soit être transformé en l'un de nous, soit être tuer. »_ Réfléchit-il à voix haute, pour ensuite arrêter ses pas et me regarder dans l'attente de confirmation.

 _« C'est exact. »_ Consentis-je en hochant la tête, tout en resserrant la main d'Harry et celle de Sirius lorsque je les vis se raidirent en n'aimant pas ce qui venait d'être dit.

 _« Mais elle est ma compagne ! Je serais finalement revenu ! »_ Se justifia Edward avec un air arrogant et suffisant.

 _« Je ne suis pas ta putain de compagne ! »_ Fulminais-je avec des yeux assassins, tout en faisant un pas en avant, le faisant tressaillir et reculer à la grande satisfaction de Rosalie.

Comment osait-il me prétendre comme sa compagne alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Il avait de la chance que Sirius eut le bon sens de me retenir, sinon j'aurais été avec ma baguette à sa gorge et je l'aurais transformé en charpie. Pas que Sirius ne l'aurait pas voulu.

 _« Isabella a raison. Elle n'est pas votre compagne. En fait, est l'âme sœur de Monsieur Black. »_ Annonça Marcus, me faisant avoir le souffle coupé parce que je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation.

 _« Maintenant… Nous devons décider que faire… »_ Pensa à voix haute Aro, tout en regardant Carlisle et Edward avec désapprobation et déception. _« Je pense, Carlisle, que notre longue amitié t'a fait penser que tu étais à l'abri des lois instruites par les Volturi. En conséquence, je pense que c'est pourquoi tu as permis à ton fils de révéler notre nature à Isabella. Je conçois qu'elle est une sorcière, mais vous ne le saviez pas. Elle vous a parfaitement piégé, même si c'était inconsciemment. »_ Déclara-t-il en fixant Carlisle avec un visage dur.

 _« Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était la compagne d'Edward et je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait la transformé et qu'il allait revenir pour elle. Je ne pensais pas à mal lorsque j'ai accordé la demande à Edward de quitter provisoirement Bella. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mes actes et je les assumerais, mais je voudrais juste m'excuser, Isabella. J'aurais dû savoir mieux. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas la compagne d'Edward, mais qu'au lieu, ton sang chantait pour lui et c'était pour cette unique raison pour laquelle il était attiré par toi comme il le faisait. Je pense qu'en étant mon premier né, je l'ai un peu trop gâté et accorder tout ce qu'il voulait. »_ Déclara Carlisle en s'adressant à la fin directement à moi.

 _« Mon sang n'est pas le seul qui est attirant. Le sang de sorcier est beaucoup plus attrayant et enivrant à cause de notre magie. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Edward s'est intéressé à moi. Mon esprit fermé était une autre raison, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Contrairement aux autres sorciers, j'ai un bouclier naturel parce que j'ai appris à me défendre, mais aussi à protéger les autres. Je prends soin de mes proches, mais, surtout, de mon frère. C'est ce que la famille fait en tout temps. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments quel que soit la période. »_ Répliquais-je d'une voix calme, mais rempli de conviction et d'assurance.

 _« Isabella a raison, je pus voir dans l'esprit et les souvenirs d'Edward. Ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il ressent toujours est une malsaine obsession. Il n'y a aucun attachement, à part pour son sang. Je suis désolé de te le dire, Carlisle, mais je dois prendre des mesures. Edward représente une menace et un danger pour Isabella, mais pas seulement elle. Il ira jusqu'au bout pour aboutir à ses fins, importe les personnes qui doivent payer le prix par leur vie. Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais tu dois être reconnaissant parce que c'est uniquement grâce à notre amitié que je ne fais rien de plus drastique. Par contre, s'il venait à transgresser la loi une nouvelle fois et pour n'importe quelle raison, je me serais obligé de prendre des mesures plus poussées, ce qui veut dire… sa destruction. »_ Intervint Aro avec impassibilité, faisais avoir à Esmé le souffle coupé dans l'horreur, tandis que Carlisle hocha la tête avec résignation et compréhension.

 _« Frère, il a ouvertement ignoré la loi du secret. Que Dame Isabella Potter soit une sorcière ou non ne compte évidemment pas, puisque dans la pensée d'Edward Cullen, elle était humaine. Il doit payer pour ses crimes. Reste à savoir… Que faire du reste des Cullen, étant donné qu'ils étaient complices dans ce crime que ça soit directement ou indirectement, ils l'étaient quand même. »_ Intervint Caius avec hargne.

 _« Si je peux me permettre… »_ Déclarais-je en l'interrompant.

 _« Je vous écoute… »_ M'invita Aro d'un geste de la main.

 _« Je sais parfaitement que certains Cullen ont été plus complices que d'autres… Toutefois, je voudrais éclaircir le fait que Rosalie et Jasper voulaient éliminer la menace que je représentais pour le secret. Ils voulaient me tuer dans un premier lieu, sans attendre de voir si j'étais une menace ou non. Quant à Emmett, il m'a vu comme une petite sœur et il m'avait même proposé de me transformer personnellement. Pour les autres Cullen, je n'ai pas d'excuses, surtout pas pour Edward, car comme vous l'avez vu dans ses souvenirs, il n'a pas vraiment caché le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Au contraire, il s'est exposés à plusieurs reprises. Je conçois que c'était pour soit disant me sauver, mais était-ce nécessaire ? N'aurait-il pas pu trouver une autre solution afin d'éviter de révéler le secret ? Encore une autre chose… Pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas vu par des visions tous ces faits et ces accidents lorsque l'on sait que ses visions sont basées sur des décisions ? Je vous demande donc de prendre en compte le fait que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas vraiment coupables dans cette histoire puisqu'ils ont essayés de résoudre eux-mêmes le problème par un moyen ou un autre. Ils ne devraient pas payer le prix pour un crime qu'ils n'ont évidemment pas commit. »_ Déclarais-je avec conviction et assurance, tout en défendant la cause de mes trois Cullen préférés.

 _« Ça change les choses en effet… »_ S'exprima finalement Caius d'une voix réfléchie avec un visage pensif et concentré.

Un silence pesant s'installa dès lors où personne se trouvant dans la pièce ne prononça un seul mot.

Je n'avais jamais prévu ce qui venait de se produire ou bien qu'il y ait la présence des Volturi tout simplement. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, mais dans un sens, je savais que c'était pour le mieux, surtout lorsqu'Edward devenait de plus en plus hors de contrôle et ce n'était pas bon. Ni pour les élèves, ni pour Harry ou pour moi. Il était une menace et un vrai danger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un qui m'était proche.

Lorsqu'il avait menacé mon frère, j'étais à la limite de lui arracher la tête et de le tuer définitivement. Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir la mort d'une personne, mais, là, il m'avait poussé à bout. Je pouvais être très calme et patience, mais il ne fallait pas franchir mes limites. Edward l'avait fait, tout comme Dumbledore.

Je me demandais la tête qu'il allait faire lorsque j'allais montrer ce dossier spécial aux Gouverneurs, mais aussi au Ministre.

Cependant, j'allais devoir attendre le bon moment pour intervenir. Il allait falloir que je sois patiente et que je juge de la bonne occasion pour agir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire n'importe quand.

 _« À partir de maintenant… Edward Cullen restera avec les Volturi pour le reste de son existence sans moyen d'entrer en contact personnellement avec les humains. Il servira dans la garde Volturi et sera surveiller de ses moindres faits et gestes. Le coven Cullen est à présent dissout. Vous ne pourrez plus vous mélanger aux humains et vous ne serez plus en mesure d'entrer en contact avec un autre membre du coven. Cette décision vaut pour Edward, Carlisle, Esmé et Alice. Seuls Carlisle et Esmé resteront ensemble en étant compagnons d'âme. »_ Dit avec finalité Aro, avant de faire un geste de la main vers deux de ses gardes entrant dans le bureau.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, puis ils s'emparèrent d'Edward. Ce dernier se mit alors à se débattre assez violement et frénétiquement durant quelques instants avant que finalement, il tombe miraculeusement inconscient sur le sol dans un tas. Je vis alors Severus avec un sourire satisfait et diabolique. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Edward.

 _« Il sera assommé le temps de votre retour chez vous. »_ Informa-t-il aux rois Volturi.

Avec un hochement de tête en remerciement, les Volturi, avec Edward, sortirent du bureau.

Après cela, Alice me regarda avec des yeux remplis de venin dans la douleur et dans la tristesse ainsi que dans le chagrin, puis elle disparut à son tour sans un autre regard en arrière pour personne.

 _« J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite et fière de vous ! Vous avez fait partir la quasi-totalité de la protection de votre frère ! »_ S'enclencha Dumbledore en perdant finalement son sang-froid.

 _« Comment osez-vous ? »_ Répliquais-je d'une voix froide, en n'aimant pas ses sous-entendus. _« J'ai simplement dit la vérité à propose de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle j'aurais inventé ces choses ou que je les aurais exagéré. J'ai dit tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai révélé les faits réels tels qu'ils sont. Si ça ne vous va pas, c'est votre problème. Par la même occasion, je me suis arrangé pour protéger non seulement mon frère, mais aussi les autres élèves de ce château. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait venir les Volturi ici. Je ne les ai pas contactés. »_ Déclarais-je confiante, essayant de garder mon calme, parce qu'il fallait dire, j'étais à la limite d'exploser.

 _« Qui l'a fait dans ce cas ? »_ Exigea-t-il d'une voix dure, montrant ses vraies couleurs aux personnes présentes dans la pièce ainsi qu'aux Gouverneurs pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas à détruire sa parfaite image parce que sans qu'il le réalise, il le faisait lui-même et, ça, sans aucune aide.

 _« C'est moi qui en ai parlé aux Gouverneurs. »_ Répondit sereinement Minerva, tout en se tenant bien droite et en regardant Dumbledore avec sévérité.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'affection pour le vieil homme. Même, elle, avait perdu patience avec toutes ses manipulations et tous ses mensonges ainsi que cachoteries.

 _« Et je lui en ai touché un mot… J'ai aussi donné toutes les cordonnées des Volturi afin que le professeur McGonagall puisse joindre les Volturi. »_ Ajouta Emmett avec un large sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux choqués de Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmé.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda Severus par curiosité.

 _« Edward devenait hors de contrôle avec son obsession pour Isa. Il devenait un danger pour tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement pour Isa et pour Harry. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, peu importe les conséquences qui auraient pu arriver pour aboutir à ses fins. J'ai pensé à la sécurité, mais aussi à la protection d'Isa. Je sais qu'elle peut se prendre en main toute seule sans aucun problème, mais elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi et je voulais limiter les dégâts avant qu'elle soit blesser ou pire. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain en Edward. C'est seulement ses instincts de vampires qui sont présents en lui. »_ Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules à la fin.

 _« Bien… Tout ceci est terminé je pense et la question au sujet d'Edward Cullen est réglée. Étant donné que tout est en ordre et que l'on a plus besoin de moi, je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille moi aussi. »_ Intervint le Ministre en regardant autour de lui, pour ensuite remettre son chapeau sur sa tête.

Soudainement, les membres du conseil des Gouverneurs commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, tout en ignorant la présence du Ministre, puis je vis la grand-mère de Neville, Augusta, s'avancer une fois qu'ils eurent fini de discuter entre eux à propose de je ne savais quoi, mais j'avais un doute sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir se produire dans quelques instants.

 _« Albus Dumbledore… Vous êtes démit de vos fonctions en n'ayant pas respecté le code de cette école et en ayant mis ouvertement en danger les élèves de cette école par la présence de vampires sans accord de notre part. À présent, Minerva McGonagall remplira, à partir de ce jour, la fonction de Directrice et Severus Rogue celui de Directeur Adjoint. »_ Annonça-t-elle formellement, étant la représentante des Gouverneurs.

 _« Mais - … »_ Protesta-t-il tout en contournant le bureau derrière lequel il se trouvait depuis que j'étais arrivé dans la pièce.

Aussitôt qu'il eut contourné le bureau, ma main vola à ma taille sur mon étui où se trouvait ma baguette et je gardai mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance et dans la prudence.

Je n'allais certainement pas baisser ma garde parce qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Je ne lui voulais aucun mal, mais s'il tentait quelque chose, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à agir.

 _« Je suis désolé de le dire, mais vous avez assez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas apte à assumer le rôle de Directeur ! »_ Trancha-t-elle, tout en ayant adopté une posture démontrant qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte.

Dumbledore la regarda avec des yeux abasourdis et un visage interloqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait réellement. J'étais sûr, que dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais prévu ce genre d'évènement à se dérouler et, cela, sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle pour les stopper. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tous semblaient contre lui tout d'un coup.

Je le regardai un instant avec compassion parce que je savais qu'au fond, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un mauvais homme. C'était une bonne personne en général lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de manipuler et contrôler les autres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

En discutant avec Severus, et même le tableau de Phinéas Black, j'avais appris certaines choses sur Dumbledore, comme par exemple sa quête, devenue une obsession, ayant pour but de rechercher les objets faisant les reliques de la mort.

Durant des années, il avait cru, comme tout le monde, que c'était une légende et des histoires, mais lorsqu'il avait vu la cape de mon père pour la première fois, et qu'elle nous avait été remise en ayant subi aucun dommage, il avait su que les reliques de la mort étaient bien réelles.

De ce que je savais aussi, son duel légendaire et historique avec Grindelwald avait un lien avec les reliques de la mort. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Dans un sens, il était tout aussi mauvais que Voldemort par essayer de rassembler ces objets, en voulant devenir le maitre de la mort. Je ne connaissais pas ses raisons, mais personne ne devrait être aussi puissant par quelque chose qui n'était pas naturelle. Ce n'était pas de sa propre magie qu'il était aussi puissant ou qu'il avait autant de puissance. J'étais heureuse que Dumbledore n'ait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la cape de mon père, celle qui était dans ma famille depuis toujours. Heureusement, mon père l'avait fait mettre en lieu sûr dans l'un des coffres les plus sécurisé de Gringotts. Elle était seulement sortie de Gringotts lorsque j'étais entré à Poudlard et qu'elle m'avait été envoyé et remise avec une lettre. J'espérais aussi qu'il n'avait pas encore mis la main sur la dernière relique ou qu'il allait la trouver. Une chose que je savais, c'était que, jamais, il réussirait à avoir la cape entre ses mains.

 _« Maintenant que notre cher Albus n'a plus les mêmes droits ainsi qu'avantages d'être le Directeur de cette école et qu'il n'est plus aussi intouchable… J'ai en ma possession un dossier contenant beaucoup d'informations et renseignements qui pourraient vous intéresser, cher Ministre. »_ Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui et son assistant, tout en lui tendant le dossier en béton contre Albus.

Le Ministre me prit des mains le dossier, tout en me fixant avec des yeux dubitatifs, puis il ouvrit celui-ci en feuilletant les pages d'un air absent. Plus il parcourait les pages de parchemins, plus ses yeux devenaient énormes.

Durant tout ce temps, je ne prononçai aucun mot et je me contentai de l'observer.

 _« Comment avez-vous obtenu de tels documents ? »_ Demanda-t-il après une longue période.

 _« Les Gobelins… D'après ce que j'ai découvert, ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais il était toujours très discret. Personne n'a osé s'attaquer à lui de peur de tout perdre. »_ L'informais-je d'un ton calme et normal.

 _« Jusqu'à présent et jusqu'à vous… »_ Conclut le premier Ministre avec connaissance dans sa voix.

 _« En effet. »_ Confirmais-je.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ Demanda Minerva curieusement en s'approchant.

 _« Il se trouve que Dam - … que Miss Potter a réussi à obtenir certains documents véridiques et légaux, prouvant qu'Albus Dumbledore est coupable de vol et d'autres crimes de ce genre-là. »_ La renseigna le premier Ministre, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Minerva et faire se raidir Dumbledore, qui regarda de chaque côté de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

 _« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ceci ? Désirez-vous porter plainte ? »_ Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

 _« Non, je ne veux pas porter plainte, Monsieur le Ministre… Ce que je veux, c'est qu'Albus Dumbledore rembourse toutes ses dettes à ceux qu'il a volé. Je ne veux pas porter plainte pour la simple et unique raison que cela s'est produit dans le passé et ça ne changera pas les faits. Il n'a pas seulement tenté de voler de l'argent appartenant à mon frère et à moi-même, mais en plus, il n'a pas respecté les souhaits de nos parents. À cause de cela, nous avons vécu une vie de misère. Si ce n'est pas pour mon frère ou pour moi, je veux en le dénonçant faire en sorte que d'autres enfants innocents ne vivent pas la même chose que nous parce qu'il a décidé que c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Je ne veux pas le punir en le mettant en prison ou autre chose dans le genre, mais je veux juste être préventive. Préventive si une chose comme celle que mon frère et moi avons vécu venait à se reproduire. »_ Déclarais-je avec assurance.

 _« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à puiser dans vos coffres à vous et à votre frère ? »_ S'intéressa le Ministre.

 _« Mon père n'était pas un idiot, Monsieur le Ministre… Il n'avait pas tout à fait confiance à Albus. Il avait, donc, pris des précautions avec les Gobelins. Il savait qu'il pourrait lui arriver une chose ou une autre, lui faisant perdre la vie. Après tout, c'était la guerre. Afin de sécuriser les choses, mon père a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer ou puiser dans nos coffres, à part nos vrais tuteurs légaux, et encore, ce ne serait pas pour leur propre bénéfice. Lorsqu'il a fait cela, il a fait en sorte que seul notre sang et notre magie soit une signature pour tous les documents afin de faire sortir de l'argent, des objets de valeur ou autre de nos coffres. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore a essayé de se faire passer pour mon frère ou pour moi, les Gobelins ont compris ce qui se passait et ils ont réalisé que Dumbledore n'était pas à sa première tentative, surtout que ni mon frère, ni moi, n'étions dans le monde sorcier, mais moldu. À partir de ce moment-là, ils ont procéder à surveiller tous les faits et gestes d'Albus Dumbledore en collectant toutes les preuves nécessaires. Ils savaient très bien que nous, Potter, faisions partie d'une famille appartenant à la noblesse, ce qui voulait dire une famille très puissante dans la société. Lorsque j'ai eu mes 17ans, ils m'ont personnellement contacté et lorsque je me suis présenté là-bas, ils m'ont tout expliqué, tout en me montrant toutes les preuves et documents. Dans ces documents, il y avait des lettres où Dumbledore se faisait passé soit pour moi ou pour mon frère. Ils m'ont également révélé le contenu du testament de mes parents. Comme vous avez pu le constater dans ce dossier, il y a une copie de tous les documents prouvant la culpabilité de Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous pouvez demander à Madame Londubat et à Madame Tonks, je l'avais averti des conséquences s'il ne laissait pas mon frère seul. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'il y avait des témoins lors de nos nombreuses altercations. Demandez donc aux personnes concernées et ce ne sont pas les deux seules personnes qui ont pu assister à mes arguments avec Dumbledore. »_ Expliquais-je en souriant.

 _« Je vais me charger personnellement de cette affaire, Miss Potter… Soyez assurer que tout sera fait afin de restaurer tout l'argent qu'Albus Dumbledore a voler à toutes ces victimes. Nous commencerons par puiser dans ses propres fonds personnels et si ce n'est pas assez nous vendrons tous ses objets de valeur ainsi que propriétés. En cas d'insuffisance d'argent, il se verra obliger de travailler pour compenser les vols. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose. »_ Dit le Ministre d'une voix pensive et concernée.

 _« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose d'acceptable… »_ Hochais-je la tête.

 _« Si vous me permettez… »_ Intervint Harry en s'avançant, semblant vouloir quelque chose.

 _« Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Potter ? »_ Demanda le Ministre.

 _« Nous sommes en temps de guerre et l'Ordre doit rester. Cependant, je n'ai plus du tout confiance en Albus Dumbledore et je sais pertinemment qu'il possède des informations qui pourraient m'aider à mettre un terme à cette guerre. Je sais qu'il ne va pas nous les révéler volontairement, surtout avec ce qui vient de se passer. Je vous demande s'il serait possible d'avoir une copie de ses souvenirs ou bien qu'il nous révèle tout ce qu'il sait. »_ Déclara-t-il avec confiance en ne se laissant pas démonter lorsque Dumbledore le regarda avec trahison et colère.

À la demande de mon frère, le Premier Ministre sembla contempler ces mots, tout en marchant autour de la pièce en portant un air réfléchi sur son visage avec ses mains dans son dos. Tout le monde dans le bureau le fixa avec attention, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet, le Premier Ministre s'immobilisa, puis il se tourna vers mon frère.

 _« Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que vous avez tout à fait raison… Si les souvenirs d'Albus peuvent vous aider afin de trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette guerre ainsi soit-il. Je vous donne mon accord. »_ Déclara-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ce que je pensais au départ. Moi, qui croyait qu'il allait être un obstacle pour notre quête… je me trompais vraisemblablement.

En toute honnêteté, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pris le coté de Dumbledore et refuse de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait commis. Pas seulement pour mon frère et moi, mais aussi pour tous les autres enfants qui avaient vécus la même chose. J'étais sûr que mon frère et moi, n'étions pas les seuls à avoir vécu une vie de misère comme nous l'avions fait. Nous avions vraiment eu de la chance que notre père avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse nous prendre notre argent parce que sinon, nous serions peut être ruiné, nous n'aurions pratiquement plus rien.

J'étais tout de même soulagé d'avoir eu un bon sens et d'avoir été directement à Gringotts lorsque j'avais eu 17 ans. Ça avait limité les dégâts. Mais la chose pour laquelle j'étais la plus reconnaissante, c'était pour le fait d'avoir découvert au sujet d'Andy. Si ce n'avait pas été pour elle, je ne savais pas si mon frère serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

Que Dumbledore ait essayé de nous voler tout ce que nous possédions, ça pouvait encore passer, mais qu'il ait ouvertement risqué la vie de mon frère, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. J'avais d'ailleurs moi-même failli mourir à plusieurs reprises de la main des Dursley. Personne ne connaissait ces faits, à part mon frère.

Même pas Sirius connaissait l'ampleur de ce que j'avais vécu. Il savait que j'avais été maltraité et battu, mais il ne pensait pas que j'avais failli mourir à cause de cela.

Je savais que j'allais devoir lui dire un jour ou l'autre et ça, prochainement, parce que notre relation était basée sur l'honnêteté, mais j'avais peur de la façon qu'il allait le prendre ou comment il allait réagir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre parce qu'il avait commis un acte afin de me rendre justice en se vengeant directement sur les Dursley.

Je connaissais assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il y avait deux facettes chez lui. Il y en avait une qui était profondément cachée à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il ne montrait que très rarement lorsqu'il était en colère. C'était cette partie-là qui était ressortie lorsqu'il y avait eu une confrontation avec Remus. Si ce n'avait pas été pour mon intervention et celle d'Harry, je ne savais pas comment ça se serait terminé.

En effet, sous la surface de cet homme confiant et espiègle ainsi que farceur, il y avait une facette beaucoup plus sombre et beaucoup plus tordu. La vraie facette Black.

Si je devais vraiment réfléchir à ce sujet, je dirais qu'il y avait trois facettes chez Sirius.

Il y avait l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse et que j'aimais. L'homme que nous aimions tous. Sirius.

Il y avait la partie animale en lui. L'animagus. Une partie sauvage et plus féroce. Patmol.

Il y avait aussi une partie plus sombre, plus tordue et plus diabolique. La partie qu'il avait cachée de tout le monde, mais je savais qu'elle était présente. Sirius Orion Black.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que tout le monde parlait, tandis que Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise avec Kingsley le surveillant afin qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper, même s'il n'allait pas être envoyé à Akzkaban. Je regardai autour de moi et je croisai très vite les yeux de Sirius qui exprimaient de l'inquiétude et de la préoccupation. En réponse, je lui souris et je pris sa main dans la mienne en la resserrant doucement en lui disant silencieusement que j'allais bien et que ce n'était rien.

À partir de là, je ne fis plus attention à rien, à part Sirius et à ses yeux envoutants.

En remarquant ce que je faisais, Sirius afficha un sourire effronté et malicieux, tout en me rapprochant de lui afin que je sois collé et moulé contre son corps, tout en me tenant fermement contre lui. Le contact de son corps contre le mien me fit fermer les yeux dans le contentement et je respirai son odeur plus que viril.

XXX

À la fin d'encore une longue discussion avec le Premier Ministre afin de lui soumette mes quelques idées et suggestions pour au cas où Dumbledore venait à devoir travailler afin de rembourser toutes ses dettes aux familles qu'il avait volé, Sirius, Harry et moi, nous repartîmes vers le square, tandis que les autres partirent dans leur propre direction.

Avant de partir, Jasper m'avait confessé qu'il avait bien été un sorcier lorsqu'il avait été humain, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait encore sa magie en lui en étant un vampire. Je lui promis que je travaillerais sur cela avec lui afin de l'aider et de vérifier. Je lui avais même dit que s'il était toujours un sorcier malgré son état de vampire, je travaillerais avec lui afin qu'il réapprenne tout depuis le début, ce qui l'avait ravi.

À mon étonnement, Sirius et lui semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, malgré le peu de fois où ils avaient conversé ensemble. Sirius et Emmett s'entendaient également, mais, là, c'était pout un point qui était beaucoup plus évident. L'amour des farces et des blagues. Sirius s'entendait également avec Rosalie, mais, étant donné, qu'il avait les mêmes traits de caractères pour certaines choses, il était un peu plus difficile pour s'entendre ensemble en harmonie et sans accrochage.

À peine fumes-nous au square que nous fumes bombarder de questions diverses sur tout ce qui s'était passé et nous répondîmes au mieux jusqu'à ce que Minerva se montre et leur explique plus en détail tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui allait se déroulé à partir de maintenant. Il avait donc été décidé qu'elle reprenne le rôle de leader du siège, mais elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se conduire comme Dumbledore, à donner des ordres et sans prendre en compte les avis et opinions. Minerva avait aussi changé quelques règles, surtout au niveau de l'âge minimum pour rentrer dans l'Ordre. Ce qui, je devais dire, était une bonne chose et une chose qui plaisait à tout le monde, surtout à mon frère.

En accord avec tous les membres de l'Ordre et Minerva, il avait été voté que tous les sorciers de l'âge minimum de 15ans pourraient s'affilier. Cependant, cette décision devait être prise avec l'accord d'un parent ou d'un tuteur, étant donné que ces sorciers restaient tout de même mineurs. Ils devaient également avoir connaissance des risques possibles d'appartenir à un tel mouvement.

Contrairement à Dumbledore, Minerva permettait à tout le monde d'entrer dans l'Ordre quel que soit leur maison d'appartenance, même des Serpentard parce tous ne suivaient pas automatiquement Voldemort dans ses délires de puissance et leur loyauté à tout nouveau membre était prouvée par un interrogatoire de Sérum de Vérité, fait spécialement par notre maitre en la question, Severus.

Après une longue période à mettre au point les nouvelles choses, il était temps d'aller tous nous coucher et, Sirius ainsi que moi, nous montâmes à l'étage dans notre chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la salle de bain et je fis couler l'eau de la douche parce qu'après la journée que je venais de passer, j'avais besoin de me détendre et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'une douche bien chaude.

Très vite, je me déshabillai, puis je grimpai dans la douche et sous le jet d'eau. Immédiatement, je me détendis, tout en soupirant d'aise et de bonheur ainsi que de soulagement pour mes muscles moins tendus et endoloris.

À peine quelques minutes passèrent lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la porte vitrée de la douche s'ouvrir, puis une paire de bras chauds et musclés s'enroula automatiquement autour de ma taille.

La seconde suivante, je me penchai plus profondément contre le torse musclé de Sirius et il en profita pour pencher sa tête vers mon cou et d'y déposer une série de baiser sur la peau du côté de mon cou et sur mon épaule droite, me faisant gémir de contentement.

 _« J'aime ces sons que tu fais… »_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en soufflant de l'air dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule, me faisant frissonner agréablement.

 _« Et j'aime ce que tu fais ressentir à mon corps… »_ Répondis-je en glissant par l'arrière une main dans ses cheveux maintenant mouillés, tout en déposant plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire recouverte d'un léger chaume.

« Et je peux t'en faire ressentir encore plus. » Rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance en venant prendre un sein dans la main qui ne tenait pas ma hanche.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Déclarais-je en connaissance de cause.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius, parce que, soudainement, il me retourna, tout en attaquant ma bouche avec avidité et faim, puis tout en continuant à m'embrasser aussi fougueusement et aussi sauvagement, il me poussa jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en contact avec le carrelage de la cabine de douche. L'instant suivant, il me souleva et j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes.

Tout en ne quittant pas mes lèvres des siennes, ses mains partirent en exploration sur mon corps, mais sur la surface qu'il pouvait atteindre facilement.

Il commença par tracer la longueur de mon cou, puis de caresser le contour de mes épaules avec sensualité pour continuer de la même manière avec mes bras, qu'il mit autour de son cou, et il termina par trainer le bout de ses doigts sur le côté du haut de mon corps en terminant par mes hanches.

Une fois-là, il fit glisser une main sur un de mes seins en le malaxant par la suite, puis il fit descendre son autre main vers mon centre chauffé par le désir et la convoitise que je ressentais pour lui.

Satisfait du résultat qu'il ressentis en touchant cette zone sensible et chaude de ses doigts magiques, il retira ceux-ci et se présenta à mon entrée, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec moi, faisant l'expérience encore plus sensuelle et érotique.

Un instant plus tard, il se força en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de délectation au sentiment de n'être plus qu'un avec lui.

Sirius ne perdit pas de temps puisqu'il commença dès lors à se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi avec passion, sauvagerie et intensité. Ses coups étaient forts et durs, tandis que son rythme était rapide, vif et énergique. Je ne savais plus quoi ressentir tellement ce que Sirius provoquait en moi était bon. Je voulais le toucher partout et lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir que ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Durant les assauts de Sirius, je répondais avec autant de nature et d'ardeur, tout en le touchant où je le pouvais. Mes mains déménageaient un peu partout. Une fois elles étaient dans ses cheveux et l'autre fois, elles étaient posées sur ses épaules en les resserrant pour la vie chère, tandis qu'une autre fois, elles étaient dans son dos, occupées à le griffer et à plonger mes ongles dans sa peau.

Au bout d'une longue période et lorsque l'eau commença à devenir froide, Sirius et moi, nous atteignîmes nos apogées à quelques secondes d'intervalles, puis Sirius nous fit sortir de la douche en éteignant d'abord l'eau, tout en m'ayant toujours dans les bras.

Une fois hors de la douche, Sirius fit une rotation de son poignet et la seconde suivante, je sentis de l'air chaud me caresser et me recouvrir afin de me sécher, tout comme Sirius. Cela fait, Sirius nous entraina dans notre chambre et il nous mena sur notre lit où il nous installa sous la couette chaude avec moi toujours accroché à lui et à présent couché sur lui avec ma tête dans son cou et mes bras ainsi que mes jambes serrés autour de lui.

 _« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »_ Fis-je en desserrant mes jambes et mes bras de lui, tout en me plaçant plus confortablement sur lui.

 _« Quel genre ? »_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en traçant d'un doigt la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale.

 _« J'en sais rien pour sûr, mais ça concerne la prophétie… J'ai un mauvais sentiment que quelque chose va se passer. Je sais pour un fait que Voldemort va essayer de tenter quelque chose afin de la recevoir directement dans ses mains. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose et j'ai un doute que ça va te comprendre toi et Harry. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai aussi l'intuition que Voldemort va chercher un moyen pour entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry et il faut absolument qu'il puisse maitriser l'Occlumancie afin que cela ne se produise pas et qu'il se fasse piéger. Il va falloir que je demande l'aide de Severus, même si je sais que ni l'un, ni l'autre, va aimer cette idée… »_ Murmurais-je en me redressant sur mes bras et en le regardant dans les yeux, tout en exprimant par ceux-ci mon anxiété et ma peur qu'il arrive vraiment quelque chose.

J'avais effectivement peur, parce qu'en général, lorsque j'avais ce genre de pressentiment et intuition, ça se passait toujours. J'avais peur de perdre mon frère, mais j'avais aussi très peur de perdre Sirius d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était mon rocher et mon ancre de vie. Je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

 _« Hey… Tout va bien se passer… Si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il arrive vraiment quelque chose, on trouvera une solution pour l'éviter… Je ne te laisserais pas. Je ne t'abonnerais pas. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé et qu'en plus maintenant nous savons que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen pour empêcher ce timbré de faire ce qu'il veut et désire afin de jouer avec nos vies. Je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher ou ton frère. Nous nous battrons ensemble jusqu'à la fin et jusqu'à ce nous serons assuré qu'il est six pieds sous terre, mais aussi qu'il ne représente plus aucune menace pour personne… »_ Murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains en me regardant en toute confiance et avec détermination, pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur et lenteur, me faisant fermer les yeux.

Un moment plus tard, le baiser s'approfondit et Sirius nous fit rouler afin qu'il soit au-dessus de moi, tout en continuant à caresser mon corps avec expertise comme lui seul savait le faire et le connaissait.

 **Point de vue d'Harry :**

Installé dans ma chambre du square, dans mon lit, à observer le plafond d'un air absent, n'ayant pas encore trouvé le sommeil, je ne savais plus quoi penser ou ressentir. Tout était un pêle-mêle dans ma tête, tout était embrouiller, et c'était à me donner un mal de crane. Tout était si déroutant et un fouillis. Pas seulement la situation en son ensemble, le tout avec Dumbledore, mais aussi mes sentiments naissants vis-à-vis de Fred.

Je ne savais plus quoi en faire. Sans oublier que je n'étais pas sûr, si ses sentiments pour moi étaient réels. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste de l'amusement pour lui ou plus. D'après Isa, ses sentiments étaient vrais, mais j'avais cette crainte au fond de moi qu'il finisse par me blesser au final. En toute honnêteté, Fred me troublait et me faisais me poser des questions sur moi-même.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était sérieux dans ses intentions ou si c'était tout simplement un jeu pour lui. Après tout, Fred avait sa réputation à Poudlard, comme l'avait eu Sirius à son époque, et il n'était certainement pas sans expérience. Je voulais croire ses intentions envers moi, je voulais lui faire confiance, mais je craignais être blessé à la fin si ça allait trop loin.

Isa m'avait parlé à ce sujet, me connaissant, elle avait remarqué mes craintes et mon trouble, ainsi que mon dilemme. Son conseil était de donner une chance à Fred, afin qu'il puisse me prouver, que c'était quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Selon elle, si je ne le faisais pas, je pourrais venir à le regretter par la suite. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, étant donné que si Sirius n'avait pas fait un geste envers elle, elle n'aurait rien fait de son propre, trop peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle s'était posé toutes les questions sur la possibilité des choses, mais elle avait seulement réfléchit à des résultats négatifs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ça me frustrait de plus en plus.

Finalement, je soupirai d'agacement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il y avait bien trop de pensées contradictoires dans ma tête pour que je puisse m'endormir paisiblement et ce fut la raison pour laquelle je me redressai, me découvris de la couette et que je balançai mes jambes en dehors du lit, pour ensuite sortir de celui-ci.

Une fois dans une position assise sur le bord du matelas, je pris mes lunettes et je les mis sur mon nez, pour ensuite me lever, m'emparer de ma baguette en cas de besoin, puis je fis mon chemin vers la porte de ma chambre et j'allai à l'extérieur pour me diriger par la suite vers l'escalier dans le but de me rendre dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je fus surpris de voir Isa assise à la table avec une tasse de cacao devant elle et entre ses mains en regardant le contenu de la tasse d'un air absent. Preuve qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle réfléchissait à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Je me demandais ce qui la tracassait tant pour s'être lever au milieu de la nuit et de ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence et mon entrée, lorsque je savais, que c'était la personne la plus vigilante et la plus attentive qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre avec Fol Œil.

 _ **« Isa ? Quel est le problème ? »**_ Demandais-je en m'installant sur le banc en face d'elle, tout en mettant une main sur l'une des siennes, encore sur la tasse, afin de la faire sortir de son esprit.

À mon contact, elle sursauta et releva la tête d'un mouvement si rapide et si vif, que je crus, un instant, qu'elle allait se briser la nuque en le faisant.

En réalisant que c'était juste moi, elle me sourit et elle parut soulagée de ma présence. Je pus alors la voir se détendre de quelque peu et baisser sa garde tout à fait.

 _ **« Je me pose diverses questions, c'est tout, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ne voulant pas réveiller Sirius, je suis descendue afin de le laisser dormir pour une des rares fois qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemars sur Azkaban. En plus, je savais que tu étais soucieux et dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Tu es mon petit frère et je ressens quand quelque chose ne va pas ou te préoccupe. »**_ Dit-elle avec sollicitude avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice et de prendre ma main dans la sienne. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ton esprit, qui t'empêche de dormir ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle, pour après porter la tasse à ses lèvres et boire quelques gorgées de son contenu.

 _ **« Je me pose toutes ces questions à propos de Fred et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, ni ce que je dois faire. »**_ Répondis-je honnêtement, pour ensuite passer une main dans mes cheveux et lui faire un sourire en coin.

 _ **« Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler directement ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple que de te torturer l'esprit ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens à propos de ce qui semble se passer entre vous deux ? A mon avis, vous devriez parler ensemble après tout le temps que vous vous tournez autour, puis vous voyez ensemble ce qui se passe. Tu devrais lui en parler. »**_ Me conseilla-t-elle en me regardant avec sagesse.

 _ **« C'est ce que tu as fait avec Sirius ? »**_ Demandais-je.

 _ **« Pas exactement parce que les choses se sont passées différemment pour nous et il y avait plusieurs autres facteurs à prendre en compte. Les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. En plus, c'est Sirius qui a fait le premier pas. Après tout, il n'est pas vraiment un homme patient.»**_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire pensif, surement en se remémorant la scène dans sa tête.

 _ **« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »**_ Murmurais-je en laissant sortir un soupir.

 _ **« Je sais que tu n'es pas un pour dévoiler tes sentiments aussi facilement. Tu es comme moi pour ça, mais, pour une fois, suis ce que ton cœur te conseille de faire et tu trouveras comment faire. Tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque, Harry. Fred et toi, vous serez bien ensemble et tant pis pour ce que pensent les autres de ce développement. Vous vous équilibrer. Tu sais… ça m'étonne que Fred n'a pas poussé les choses plus loin pour te démontrer son affection, surtout en le connaissant, mais dans un autre sens, je pense qu'il avait la crainte de te faire peur et de te pousser loin de lui. Il ne faut pas oublier, qu'avant tout, vous êtes d'abord des amis. Penses bien, puis vas le trouver. »**_ Dit Isa avant de finir sa tasse et de se débarrasser de celle-ci, pour ensuite faire son chemin vers la porte.

 _ **« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, importe la personne avec qui tu es. Je respecterais toujours tes choix et tes décisions, même si je ne les aime pas. Que c'est Fred est un plus, parce que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Tu peux le prévenir que s'il te fait le moindre mal, il se retrouvera avec l'extrémité de ma baguette dans son visage ou à sa gorge. »**_ Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement à la fin avec un sourire diabolique avant de disparaitre complètement de la pièce.

Après cela, je regardai vers l'endroit où elle venait de disparaitre, puis je tournai mon attention vers le feu de cheminée à la place où se mettait habituellement Sirius lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Je me levai alors et je me décidai de faire comme lui en allant m'installer à cette place.

 **XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Retrouver mon frère, retrouver ma vie…**

 **Chapitre 19.**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Depuis la confrontation avec Dumbledore et ma sage discussion avec mon frère, le temps avait volé rapidement et je ne l'avais même pas vu passer.

Concernant mon frère, il avait pris mes conseils à cœur et, à présent, lui et Fred formaient un couple. Beaucoup de monde avaient été choqués, mais ils avaient fini par l'accepter pour la plupart. Cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, étant donné que l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier était une chose tout à fait normale et courante. De mon point de vue personnel, ils étaient plus choqués, parce que personne n'avait pensé à la possibilité et à l'éventualité que mon frère aimait plus particulièrement les hommes.

Au moins, ça n'avait pas fait un scandale comme avec Sirius et moi. D'ailleurs, notre relation faisait encore parlée d'elle-même, mais, honnêtement, je m'y étais habitué au fil du temps.

En tout cas, ça faisait du bien de voir mon frère si épanouis, si heureux, si libre et si insouciant. Fred faisait ressortir ces parties-là de lui et c'était agréable à voir.

De mon côté, j'étais très occupé avec l'enseignement à Poudlard, les cours particuliers, la formation au duel, mais aussi l'Ordre et Sirius. J'essayais de consacrer autant de temps que possible à ce dernier, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile et évident lorsque nous étions tous les deux occupés avec l'Ordre. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que je le voyais à peine, même si l'on se voyait durant la journée avec l'Ordre. Heureusement, cela ne posait pas de problème dans notre couple, parce que nous étions très compréhensifs avec l'autre et que nous parlions quotidiennement lorsque quelque chose pesait sur notre esprit. Je pensais même que c'était la clé de notre réussite dans notre relation. Nous étions patient et à l'écoute avec l'autre.

Avec l'Ordre, nous étions occupés à tenter diverses tactiques, afin de capturer des mangemorts, mais aussi afin d'empêcher que Voldemort mette la main sur cette prophétie de malheur concernant mon frère.

Avec Bill et Severus, nous nous occupions principalement de localiser les Horcruxes qu'avaient fait Voldemort, afin d'empêcher d'être tué. Nous en avions trouvés et nous en avions détruits avec difficultés. En regardant les souvenirs de Dumbledore, j'avais appris que mon frère en était un et qu'il avait pour but de l'utiliser comme une arme. Immédiatement, j'avais emmené mon frère à Gringott's, afin qu'ils s'en débarrassent au plus vite. Une chose qu'ils avaient faite sans hésitation ou arrière-pensée.

Au compte d'aujourd'hui, il en restait deux à détruire. Le serpent et Voldemort lui-même. Pas les taches les plus faciles, surtout pas pour le serpent et le fait que Severus n'était plus un espion.

Avec Severus, nous avions concocté plusieurs plans pour piéger le serpent, mais, à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose dans notre plan qui posait problème. La présence constante de Voldemort avec lui. Il ne le quittait que très rarement. Les seules fois qu'ils étaient séparés, c'était quand le serpent partait chasser.

Je n'avais rien dit à Harry en ce qui concernait les autres Horcruxes et nos tentatives de les détruire parce que je craignais que Voldemort entre dans sa tête et découvre ce que nous faisions.

Bien sûr, Severus lui apprenait l'Occlumancie, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à assimiler pleinement les choses afin de fermer totalement son esprit et je craignais que Voldemort trouve une faiblesse.

Je le savais parce que Severus était venu m'en parler et de ce qu'il m'avait appris, il avait découvert mon passé avec les Dursley. Ça avait été très difficile de le calmer, mais aussi de le retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas régler le compte des Dursley. Sirius avait également eu la même idée parce que Severus lui avait fait voir les souvenirs d'Harry avec ses propres, une fois que je n'étais pas présente.

Certes, j'avais révélé et je m'étais confié à ce sujet à Sirius, mais pour certaines choses, je n'étais pas entré dans les détails. D'ailleurs, Remus ainsi que les jumeaux avaient dû retenir physiquement Sirius parce que je n'avais pas réussi à le calmer. J'avais été si désemparé et inquiète quant à ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement, Bill l'avait assommé. Je lui en avais voulu de le faire, mais j'avais compris après, même s'il avait fallu Andy pour me réconforter et me rassurer que Sirius dormait seulement et qu'il allait bien. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Andy, je pense réellement que j'aurais fini par arracher la tête de Bill.

En fin de compte, je me sortis de mes souvenirs lorsque je sentis une main calleuse, caressant tendrement mon épaule nue. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir le sourire tendre et accueillant de Sirius, se tenant juste derrière moi d'où je me tenais, observant le jardin par la bée vitrée de l'espace où l'on pouvait y accéder par la porte se trouvant près de l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée.

 **« À quoi penses-tu si dur ? »** Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en fermant l'espace entre nous et en me prenant dans ses bras, pour ensuite poser son menton sur mon épaule nue de par la blouse azur, dévoilant mes épaules.

 **« À tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement depuis noël. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu moi-même, tellement le temps a passé si rapidement. À présent, c'est la période d'examens et la fin de l'année. Tellement est arrivé cette année. J'aurais voulu que ça soit plus calme, mais, apparemment, ce genre de choses doit être dans mon quotidien. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour déranger le calme régnant et la tranquillité installée. Encore maintenant, je sais que c'est le calme avant la tempête. On ne peut pas être tranquille durant une seule journée. C'est à peine si nous avons passé du temps tous les deux ensemble, même si l'on se voit la journée. »** Soufflais-je d'une petite voix en étant un peu contrarié pour la dernière partie.

 **« Je sais, je le voudrais aussi, mais tant qu'il y a Voldemort, notre vie ne sera pas tranquille et paisible, surtout pas lorsque nous somme tous les deux sur sa liste noire. Nous allons trouver un moyen à un moment ou à un autre. Il suffit de trouver la bonne occasion et, après, tout sera fini. »** Me consola-t-il en resserrant ses bras forts autour de moi et en posant ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou pour un baiser délicat et rempli de douceur, sachant que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me mordis la lèvre en retenant un gémissement de plaisir à la sensation de ses lèvres en contact direct avec ma peau, puis je me retournai dans ses bras et je crochetai mes bras autour de sa nuque, pour ensuite poser mes lèvres sur les siennes de façon langoureuse et à un rythme lent, auquel Sirius répondit avec entrain et joie.

 **« Les tourtereaux ! Nous avons une situation sur les mains ! »** Intervint la voix de Severus au bout d'un moment, interrompant notre instant de tendresse, ce qui fit grogner Sirius contre mes lèvres dans la frustration et l'irritation d'être une nouvelle fois déranger dans quelque chose qui allait se développer dans plus qu'un baiser passionné.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Questionnais-je automatiquement en tournant ma tête vers Severus, mais, bien vite, je fronçai les sourcils, lorsque je vis son expression de gravité et inquiète. **« Harry ? »** Demandais-je aussitôt avec anxiété.

 **« Il va bien… Du moins, je pense… Il aurait eu une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui faisant croire qu'il détenait Sirius et qu'il le torturait. De ce que je sais, il a été à ta recherche et il ne t'a pas trouvé dans le château, mais il ne savait pas que tu avais du t'absenter pour l'Ordre - … »** Commença-t-il à expliquer, mais je le coupai.

 **« Et Remus ne lui a pas dit que j'avais dû quitter parce qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque ? »** Dis-je dans un grognement.

 **« Harry ne l'a pas trouvé non plus… »** Répondit-il avant de reprendre la parole, mais pas sans m'avoir lancé un regard noir pour l'interrompre. **« Dans la panique et l'inquiétude des choses, Harry n'aurait pas pris le temps de décortiquer la vision, afin de savoir si elle était vrai ou non. Il n'a pas non plus pris le temps d'aller à la recherche de Minerva ou bien moi, trop peur de perdre du temps. Harry et certains autres élèves, dont l'ensemble des Wesley, sont partis au Ministère par je ne sais quel moyen. Je suis venu avertir l'Ordre aussitôt que j'ai été prévenue par Drago, qui se trouvait avec Harry au moment des faits, et par un des fantômes, qui était aussi présent dans les parages lorsque ça s'est passé. Harry n'aurait pas pu me trouver parce que j'étais enfermé dans mon laboratoire et seulement quelques personnes savent comme y accéder. J'aurais dû en parler à Harry. Cela ne se serait pas produit. Je suis désolé.»** M'informa Severus avec excuses dans sa voix à la fin de son explication.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sev… Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir la réaction de mon frère dans ce genre de situation. Je suis tout de même soulagé que Fred et George sont avec lui, mais aussi qu'il a reçu une formation adéquate pour ce genre de situation. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce n'était pas le cas… »** Le réconfortais-je au mieux que je le pouvais avec l'état d'esprit actuel dans lequel j'étais plongé, ce qui voulait dire dans la l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la panique pour le bien-être de mon frère, mais aussi des autres élèves, qui, pour certains, étaient des amis proches.

Comme je l'avais dit, j'étais soulagé que Fred fût présent avec mon frère, parce que je savais que même s'il savait qu'Harry était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui et de combattre ses propres batailles, il allait le protéger et être là pour lui, comme son petit ami, mais aussi pour moi, comme mon meilleur ami.

 **« Il faut aller là-bas afin de l'empêcher de tomber dans le piège de Voldemort ! »** Fini par dire Sirius dans une voix urgente et inquiète.

 **« En effet. »** Consentit Severus. **« Durant ce temps-là, je vais m'occuper de Nagini. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas le prendra avec lui. »** Poursuivit-il d'une voix calme avec un hochement de tête, avant de se retourner avec sa robe de sorcier volant derrière lui comme à l'accoutumée.

 **« Sois prudent ! »** Lui criais-je après, pour qu'ensuite, Sirius et moi, nous marchions vers le hall principal où nous attendait probablement d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

 **XXX**

Après l'annonce de Severus sur ce qui se passait avec Harry, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que notre groupe se dirige vers le Ministère. Seulement, nous ne savions pas, où, précisément, dans le Ministère, Harry et les autres, l'accompagnant s'étaient rendus. Cela devait certainement être quelque part dans le département des mystères, mais nous ne savions pas où exactement, ni dans quelle salle.

J'avais contacté Fudge et il nous avait donné l'autorisation de transplaner directement dans le Ministère-même, après que je lui avais expliqué la situation. J'avais peut-être utilisé mon statut de noblesse afin de le convaincre plus rapidement, mais il l'avait quand même accordé.

Heureusement que dans tout cela, presque personne ne se trouvait au Ministère, à l'exception de quelques Aurors et employés travaillant dans le département des mystères.

Au bout de quelques instants, qui me parut une éternité, Sirius et moi, ainsi que d'autres de l'Ordre, nous atterrîmes dans le hall du département des mystères et, aussitôt, nous nous précipitâmes à grande vitesse et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, vers la lourde porte menant aux différentes salles.

Une fois dans la pièce circulaire, nous choisîmes d'aller dans la salle où se trouvaient les prophéties, grâce au chef du département, qui avait bloqué les portes après une communication et permission du Ministre.

Lorsque nous aboutîmes dans la pièce, nous réalisâmes très vite qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que la salle était saccagée et partiellement détruite. Nous fîmes alors demi-tour et nous fîmes deux essais supplémentaires dans la recherche du groupe d'Harry, pour qu'enfin nous décidâmes de transplaner directement dans les salles, afin d'éviter de nous faire perdre du temps parce que ce département était un vrai labyrinthe et un casse-tête. Je comprenais mieux la raison pour laquelle il s'appelait ainsi.

Transplanant avec Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher et que je sois hors de sa vue avec le fait que j'étais l'une des cibles les plus importantes pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts, nous aboutîmes dans une salle très sombre, dégageant que froideur ainsi que désespoir, où se trouvait une arche au beau milieu, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose que je pus remarquer dans cette salle.

Malfoy père était là avec mon frère, tandis que tous les autres étaient retenus par un cercle de mangemorts. Je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Voldemort se montre lui-même.

En une fraction de seconde après notre arrivée dans un éclat de lumière, Sirius décida tout de même de me lâcher la main et il marcha droit vers Malfoy père, avant de le frapper avec force en plein visage, faisant basculer en arrière Malfoy et me faisant sourire de satisfaction, mais aussi béatement, parce que j'avais toujours voulu le faire.

Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas trop longtemps sur eux parce que je courus à toute vitesse et dans un sprint vers Harry, pour ensuite le prendre par la main et l'entrainer à l'abri des duels venant de commencer dans la salle, que ce soit entre Sirius et Malfoy ou les mangemorts et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Je le menai bien vite derrière un rocher, tout en nous protégeant des sorts venant dans notre direction et je le regardai dans les yeux.

 **« Sors d'ici au plus vite et prends les autres avec toi ! »** Fis-je d'une respiration haletante, tout en restant sur mes gardes et en envoyant mes propres sorts lorsque certains mangemorts essayaient de nous atteindre.

 **« Et toi ? »** Demanda-t-il obstinément et avec préoccupation.

 **« Je me débrouillerais. »** Fis-je avant de me relever et de courir rejoindre les combats et duels ayant lieu dans tous les coins de la salle, mais pas après lui avoir donné une brève accolade afin de le rassurer.

Je ne regardai pas derrière moi, si Harry restait en sécurité ou s'il m'avait écouté, et je courus aider les autres avec les mangemorts gênants et posant problème.

 **XXX**

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures et des heures que les duels avaient commencées, mais je savais que pas autant de temps s'était écoulé. Je venais de finir d'assommer et pétrifier l'un des mangemorts lorsqu'une voix démente m'arrêta dans mes mouvements et me fit tourner la tête. Je vis alors Bellatrix Lestrange, visant sa baguette vers quelque part derrière moi.

 **« Avada Kedavra ! »** Chantonna-t-elle joyeusement d'une voix douceâtre et de son visage montrant sa folie.

Je tournai la tête pour voir que le sort était visé en direction de Sirius. Aussitôt, j'agrandis mes yeux dans la réalisation, dans l'horreur, la panique et dans la crainte, mais aussi dans terreur, surtout lorsque je remarquai que Sirius était trop occupé à combattre dans un duel pour y faire vraiment attention. Il fallait que j'agisse avant que le sort le touche et me le prenne. Il n'y avait pas de sort existant pour contrer le sortilège de la mort ou le protégeant, à part en l'esquivant. C'était ce que je devais faire.

En une nano seconde et avec un réflexe des plus rapides, je brandis ma baguette vers Sirius, sachant qu'il faudrait que quelques secondes pour que le sort l'atteigne et le frappe.

 **« Accio Sirius Black ! »** Annonçais-je moi-même en contre sort avec force et afin d'éviter le pire, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près de l'arche et qu'il pourrait tomber dans l'espèce de voile l'y abritant.

Cependant, en lançant ce sort particulier, j'avais oublié un petit détail important à son sujet, parce qu'en une fraction de seconde, Sirius fut attiré à moi et il atterrit sur moi, me faisant tombé en arrière dans le processus et me faisant me retrouvé dans une position couchée, mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment en utilisant ses bras pour soutenir son poids afin de ne pas m'écraser.

 **« Eh bien, merci là… mais si tu voulais être dans cette position plus qu'explicite, il suffisait de demander. J'aurais accepté volontiers. »** S'amusa-t-il avec un sourire narquois et des yeux malicieux.

 **« Idiot ! »** Rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux et en le frappant sur l'épaule, pour ensuite le pousser sur la poitrine, afin que nous puissions nous lever, parce que nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de plaisanter, mais c'était Sirius.

Cherchant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, je la vis en duel avec Alastor, mais, bien vite, il prit le dessus et il l'assomma, puis il la ligota en gardant un œil attentif sur elle. J'en fus momentanément soulagé, mais je fus interrompu de mes observations lorsqu'un sort me frôla de peu ainsi que de justesse et que Sirius dresse un bouclier devant nous.

Dès lors, deux mangemorts apparurent près de nous et, en nous prenant la main comme une équipe, nous recommençâmes des duels en nous défendant, en esquivant les sorts jetés à notre façon et en lançant nos propres sorts. J'avais l'impression que plus nous gagnions sur les mangemorts, plus il y en avait d'autres qui arrivaient en nombre.

Cependant, en évitant les sorts et en nous battant en duel avec les mangemorts, nous étions forcés à reculer sur quelques mètres vers l'un des murs du fond de la salle et, à un moment donné, nous tombâmes en arrière dans le vide.

En me relevant de ma chute vertigineuse, je me rendis compte que nous étions dans une autre salle de forme circulaire et elle était à peine tamisée par seulement plusieurs bougies flottant dans les airs près du plafond.

 **« Où sommes-nous exactement tomber ? »** Demandais-je, tout en observant autour de moi avec confusion et scepticisme.

 **« Aux vues de la décoration, des objets nous entourant et du lit, je dirais quelque part dans la salle de l'amour, mais s'il fallait vraiment être plus précis, je dirais la salle du désir. »** Répondit Sirius, tout en regardant vers le lit avec intérêt, me faisant ricaner, sachant à quoi il pensait.

 **« Et si les informations que j'ai lu sont correctes à propos de cette salle, nous ne pouvons pas sortir avant que le désir a été rassasié. »** Fis-je, faisant Sirius se tourner vers moi avec un sourire très intéressé. **« Cette salle a le même principe que la salle sur demande. Elle met à disposition tout ce que les personnes coincées dans cette salle ont besoin pour assouvir cette faim-là. »** Fis-je, tout en tournant autour de la salle en observant les objets présents, comme des rubans de soie, des menottes, fouets, huile de massage et divers jouets magiques. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle salle existait vraiment dans le Ministère de tous les lieux.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus je pouvais sentir mon corps chauffé et devenir brulant de luxure et de convoitise. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas gémir comme une dévergondée.

De ce que j'avais lu à propos de cette salle spécifique, elle était faite pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune inhibition, ni aucune retenue. C'était pour assouvir des besoins sexuels purs et simples.

Comme je jetai un regard en coin vers l'endroit où se situait Sirius, je pouvais aussi dire que je n'étais pas la seule étant touché d'être dans cette salle. Son renflement évident dans son jean pouvait facilement me démontrer qu'il était autant atteint que moi.

 **« Mmh… Intéressant… Très intéressant… »** Déclara finalement Sirius, après quelques minutes de silence, pour ensuite s'avancer dans ma direction comme s'il était un prédateur et qu'il me chassait, tout en ayant des yeux plus sombres, mais aussi fumants de convoitise, et en ayant utilisé une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Une signification digne de lorsque qu'il était allumé et excité, ce qu'il était vraisemblablement le cas.

Au même moment où il fit un pas vers moi, le décor changea subitement et la salle devint un lieu paradisiaque, quelque part sur une plage déserte, entourée de palmiers et d'arbres tropicaux.

Je sus alors qu'il avait dû penser à cet endroit et je reconnus également le lieu pour appartenir à la famille Potter. C'était d'ailleurs à cet endroit que je l'avais envoyé après sa fuite de Poudlard.

 **« Étant donné que nous sommes piégés et coincés dans cette salle, nous pourrions utiliser ce temps-là à bon escient. »** Conclut-il en se léchant les lèvres et en me lorgnant avec avidité et faim.

 **« Tu sais… »** Dis-je en déglutissant et en faisant un pas en arrière, essayant de le dissuader parce qu'à l'extérieur les duels continuaient.

Je savais cependant que c'était inutile et qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à ceci, c'était la seule solution pour nous faire sortir de cette salle.

 **« … techniquement, nous sommes toujours au Ministère… »** Essayais-je de lui faire entendre raison en le toisant et en faisant quelques pas en arrière vers où se trouvait vraisemblablement la maison, tout en retenant des gémissements remplis de convoitise et de pure luxure à cause des effets que me faisaient ressentir les sorts installés dans cette salle.

 **« Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça va t'arrêter… Si je te le rappelle bien… Nous l'avons également fait à Poudlard, dont la bibliothèque et les vestiaires de Quidditch, mais aussi dans des lieux moldus. »** Rétorqua-t-il en me narguant avec suffisance en voyant mes yeux se plissés.

 **« Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais ! Poudlard, c'était quand nous y vivions ! »** Fis-je remarquer en me mordant la lèvre par la suite lorsque je me rappela de la fois où nous avions failli nous faire prendre dans la classe de défense par Remus, mais même s'il n'avait rien vu, je savais qu'il l'avait senti.

 **« Et alors… ça ne va pas nous arrêter… »** Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire effronté en voyant mes mains se former dans ses poings afin de m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui.

 **« Sirius… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante et aussi dans l'avertissement lorsque je compris ses véritables intentions ainsi que ses plans, mais c'était plus un gémissement et une plaidoirie qu'autre chose.

Cependant, je ne pus dire grand-chose d'autre, parce que Sirius ferma la distance entre nous dans plusieurs grandes enjambées rapides, puis il m'attrapa dans ses bras et il attaqua sauvagement ma bouche avec nécessité, besoin et désespoir, ne tenant plus et ne pouvant plus retenir son désir.

Sous la surprise, je reculai de quelque peu et dans le mouvement, je trébuchai en arrière, me faisant par la suite tombé et je me retrouvai bien vite couché sur le sol avec Sirius emmêlé à moi ainsi qu'au-dessus de mon corps en planant et en se soutenant grâce à ses mains disposées de chaque côté de ma tête. Notre chute ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à Sirius parce que celui-ci continua à m'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément, me faisant répondre avec autant d'ardeur après un certain temps. Bientôt, ses mains commencèrent à faire leur travail en parcourant mon corps avec connaissance et familiarité.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps passa, mais après un certain temps, ma blouse me fut arracher et elle disparut de mon corps. Mon jean noir suivit rapidement sans préambule, me laissant plus qu'en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire.

Ne m'attardant pas plus que nécessaire et en sachant que nous ne sortirions pas à moins que notre désir pour l'autre était rassasié, je défis la chemise de Sirius, puis je la fis glisser le long de ses larges épaules et de ses bras, tout en employant des gestes lents et sensuels, malgré mon besoin de toucher sa peau. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses plus que nécessaire avec le fait que, hors de cette salle, certains se battaient pour leur vie et je ne savais pas si mon frère était indemne ou non. Je ne voulais pas non plus que les choses aillent à la vas vite et qu'elles soient bâclées.

En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes entièrement nus sans aucun obstacle nous séparant de l'autre et Sirius ne perdit pas de temps avec les préliminaires parce que dans un coup brusque et rude, sans aucune douceur, il entra en moi, me faisant comprendre qu'il agissait seulement avec ses instincts et son besoin pour moi. Il fallait dire, je n'étais pas mieux que lui, parce qu'immédiatement que je le sentis au plus profond de moi, j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes en les serrant fermement dans un étau. Je gémis au mouvement soudain et je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules, qui percèrent la peau de celles-ci, le faisant siffler légèrement de douleur.

Bien vite, je me repris et Sirius commença sa cadence à un rythme effréné, tout en venant et en se retirant de moi à plusieurs reprises dans des coups durs et puissants, me faisant haleter à chaque fois qu'il le fit. Après cela, il entreprit d'adopter un rythme régulier avec des mouvements encore plus puissants et sans aucune pitié, me faisant en redemander encore et encore. C'était si intense, si vif et si irréaliste comme sentiments. Je me sentais dans un état sauvage et incontrôlé. Les sensations étaient encore plus intenses et importantes de ce que je ressentais d'habitude de quand j'étais ainsi avec Sirius parce qu'il nous arrivait assez souvent d'avoir des relations sexuelles dépourvus de douceur et de tendresse.

Après une bonne période dans cette position avec mes jambes autour de sa taille, durant le temps qu'il battait énergiquement et frénétiquement à l'intérieur de moi comme sans lendemain, Sirius se retira de mon centre, pour ensuite me faire me placer sur mes genoux et sur mes mains. Dès lors, il me pénétra une nouvelle fois sans ménagement, me faisant le sentir plus en profondeur et avec plus de sensations des plus divines, des plus accueillies et des plus merveilleuses.

 **XXX**

Au bout de ce qui me parut longtemps, nous atteignîmes nos libérations ensemble et, au même moment, le décor changea d'environnement pour devenir la salle commune de Gryffondor où un feu avait pris vie dans la cheminée, ce qui en fit également la seule lumière présente dans la pièce. Sirius se retira complètement de moi et il s'assit avec son dos contre le canapé le plus proche, puis il me tira entre ses jambes avec mon dos touchant sa poitrine et ses bras allant s'installer autour de moi afin que ses mains reposent sur mon ventre. Je posai alors ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et je soupirai de contentement ainsi que de bien-être, heureuse d'être dans ses bras et d'avoir un homme tel que Sirius dans ma vie.

Il était si aimant, si attentif et si attentionné la plupart du temps et lorsque nous étions seuls. Il l'était aussi avec Harry, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Andy ainsi que Tonks, mais lorsque les autres étaient présents, c'était un homme différent et désinvolte. Il mettait son masque en place, n'ayant pas confiance pour montrer l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Même avec Remus, il mettait son masque.

Leur relation n'était toujours pas réparée après tout ce temps et je ne pensais pas, que ça y aboutirait un jour. Il y avait eu trop de choses qui s'étaient produites entre eux pour que ça s'oubli aussi facilement ou que ça se pardonne aussi facilement.

Depuis le début, j'avais réalisé que Sirius était un homme têtu, borné, mais il était surtout rancunier. Pour cela, nous étions plutôt semblables. Nous ne pardonnions pas facilement. Bien sûr, cela dépendait de la gravité de la situation, mais, pour la plupart, nous étions semblables à bien des niveaux.

 **« Tu crois que l'on va pouvoir sortir sans soucis maintenant ? »** Demandais-je avec une note d'inquiétude en pensant à mon frère et à ce qui devait surement se passer là-bas.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Si nous ne parvenons pas à sortir dès maintenant, je sais que les autres sont plus que capables de se prendre en main. En plus, le chiot a reçu une bonne formation et je sais qu'il peut mettre un terme à Voldemort. »** Répondit-il avec assurance ainsi que conviction, détectant mon état d'esprit troublé et anxieux.

 **« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, surtout avec toute la merde qui s'est passé pour lui. Il y a eu des fois où j'ai pu limiter les dégâts et intervenir, mais je n'ai pas toujours été présente pour l'aider. Regarde un peu dans sa deuxième année où j'étais loin et qu'il a dû affronter un basilic de toutes les créatures et cela pourquoi, pour que j'espionne des vampires pour le compte de Dumbledore ! Regarde ce que ça a donné d'ailleurs ! Le seul moyen qu'il détruise Voldemort, c'est seulement si Sev a pu éradiquer ce satané serpent. sans lui, Harry peut être considérer comme mort si Voldemort apparait. Personne ne pourra le tuer si le serpent est encore un Horcruxe. »** Fis-je en réaction, tout en étant en colère de quelque peu pour tout ce que j'avais mentionné.

 **« Rogue est un très bon sorcier et il sait ce qu'il fait. Si non, il ne se serait pas proposer pour accomplir la tâche. »** Fit-il remarquer en connaissance de cause. **« En plus, ton frère sait se gérer sans problème. Il l'a déjà fait et il le fera encore dans l'avenir, parce que je suis persuadé et j'ai confiance pour qu'il survive à ça. Il a été entrainé par de très bons sorciers, mais, en plus, tu l'as préparé à toutes les possibilités qui pourraient se produire. Il n'est pas face à l'inconnu. En le formant et en l'instruisant comme tu l'as fait, tu lui as donné une chance. Là, où il n'en n'aurait pas eu si Dumbledore avait continué à le manipuler et à lui mentir. Tu l'as dit toi-même, pour Dumbledore, il était qu'une simple arme afin qu'il puisse récolter toute la gloire, mais en essayant cela, il avait oublié un fait important. Toi. »** Déclara-t-il avec fougue, passion et conviction.

 **« Tu sais toujours les mots que tu dois me dire pour me rassurer et me faire me sentir mieux. »** Murmurais-je avec un sourire en coin, tout en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

 **« C'est à quoi je sers, chérie… »** S'amusa-t-il spectaculairement avec un sourire effronté, qui était sa marque de fabrique.

 **« Grand idiot ! »** M'amusais-je à mon tour en secouant la tête.

 **« Hey ! »** Protesta-t-il en commençant à me chatouiller, me faisant me tortiller dans tous les sens sur lui, lui faisant à la fin gémir et me retourner sur lui, afin que je lui fasse face, pour ensuite écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec ardeur et fièvre.

Après cela et au bout d'un moment à nous embrasser avec passion sans que ça n'aille plus loin, je me retrouvai sur ses genoux, lové contre lui avec ma tête sur sa poitrine et une couverture apparut sur moi lorsque je frissonnai légèrement. Sirius la prit, pour ensuite nous entourer avec et je me blottis plus profondément dans son attente.

 **XXX**

De ce qui me parut une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Sirius et moi, nous nous rhabillâmes, après avoir recherché nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour de la salle commune. Lorsque nous fumes tout à fait habillés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la tour, tout en nous tenant par la main.

À mon plus grand soulagement, le tableau glissa sur le côté, pour ensuite faire apparaitre un escalier, allant sur ce qui me parut des kilomètres, où se trouvait à la fin de celui-ci une porte en bois foncé.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes à grimper les nombreuses marches, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte, puis Sirius tendit sa main vers la poignée et je priai silencieusement pour que ça s'ouvre. Sirius abaissa alors la poignée de la porte, puis il la poussa afin que la porte s'ouvre complètement. Miraculeusement, celle-ci s'entrouvrit et Sirius me tira avec lui. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la salle où nous avions été avec les autres, nous battant en duel.

La vue de ce qui se passait me fit écarquiller les yeux, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup plus de mangemorts présents et des Aurors avaient rejoints nos rangs de l'Ordre. Je pus également voir les élèves, que j'avais formés personnellement au duel, être également là ainsi que des professeurs de Poudlard, dont Severus, et cela me fit savoir qu'il avait réussi sa tâche, ce qui me soulagea.

 **« Reste en sécurité et en vie, sinon je viendrais te chercher de l'autre côté ! »** M'ordonna fermement Sirius avant de rejoindre la bataille en cours.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas faire de promesse que je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de tenir. Je visualisai très vite autour de moi et pus voir mon frère, se battant avec des mangemorts, tout comme Drago et Ron étaient à ses côtés, tandis que Fred et George n'étaient pas loin en se battant en équipe comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Je souris pour moi-même à cela, mais aussi avec satisfaction et détermination avant de faire mon propre chemin vers où se trouvaient Ginny et Tonks, semblant avoir quelques difficultés avec un groupe de mangemorts qui ne voulait pas les lâcher et les laisser tranquille. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le voile et je fus soulagé de voir qu'il était détruit.

Je fus à peine en milieu de chemin lorsqu'une fumée noire apparut et entoura toute la salle, faisant à peine quelque chose de visible, et, aussitôt, je changeai ma trajectoire et je couru rejoindre mon frère, me préparant à ce qui allait se passer. Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser combattre seul avec ce fou.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett et Rosalie aider les quelques blessés et les mettre à l'abri, tandis que Jasper était également dans la bataille en cours avec le reste des mangemorts encore présents et encore debout. J'étais soulagé qu'il avait eu le temps de pouvoir réapprendre tout sur la magie et qu'elle était toujours en lui, malgré sa transformation. J'avais toujours sentis quelque chose de plus chez Jasper, mais il était normal, étant donné qu'il était un sorcier.

 **« Allez ailleurs ! »** M'exprimais-je fermement et avec autorité, sans laisser la place aux arguments potentiels, à ceux qui étaient proches de mon frère et de moi-même, ce qui voulait dire la plupart de nos connaissances de Poudlard, dont Cédric, Luna et Remus.

Avec un hochement rapide de la tête et quelques regards inquiets ainsi que craintifs et prudents de nos proches, ils décampèrent à grande vitesse, ne voulant pas rester là plus qu'il l'était nécessaire, et ils allèrent ailleurs aider les autres en difficulté ou en duel, me laissant avec mon frère et je lui pris la main dans le soutien, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement même si mon visage était inexpressif que je restais et que je ne l'abonnais pas à son sort, malgré ce que disait la prophétie de lui étant le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il y avait un très grand risque d'y laisser ma propre vie, mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice s'il le fallait pour la survie de mon frère. D'ailleurs, j'étais préparé depuis des années, mais surtout depuis que cette prophétie m'avait été dévoilé. J'avais pris des mesures au cas où je venais à me sacrifier. J'étais inquiète et j'avais peur pour être honnête, surtout pour la réaction de mon frère et de Sirius, mais leurs vies valaient beaucoup plus que la mienne. J'avais tout arrangé avec Gringott's et j'avais laissé différentes lettres s'il venait à m'arriver vraiment quelques chose. J'avais envisagé toutes les situations possibles et j'avais pris toutes les précautions préventives au cas où je ne ressortais pas vivante de ce duel mortel.

Sirius dut comprendre mon intention et la même chose, parce que je le vis commencer à s'approcher dans ma direction, tout en ayant des larmes se formant dans ses yeux comme il secouait frénétiquement la tête dans le refus, voulant surement m'empêcher de faire ce que j'avais à l'esprit, mais il fut très rapidement retenu par Severus et Charlie dans une poigne de fer, qui me regardèrent avec compréhension et inquiétude, mais aussi espoir. Espoir que ça n'aboutisse pas à cela. Je fixai alors Sirius avec mes propres yeux remplis de larmes contenues, tout en lui exprimant mon amour pour lui. Harry sembla également le comprendre, surtout en voyant la posture de Sirius, parce que des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et il secoua frénétiquement et hystériquement la tête dans le refus.

 **« S'il arrive quelque chose, sache que je t'aime, tout comme j'aime Sirius. Je t'ai toujours dit que je donnerais volontairement ma vie pour toi et pour ta sécurité. J'avais prévu cette alternative et tout est réglé. Si je viens à disparaitre, sache que je serais toujours présente. Je serais toujours avec toi et je veillerais sur toi avec papa et maman. Je serais dans ton cœur. S'il m'arrive vraiment quelque chose, je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de continuer à être qui tu es et de continuer à être heureux. Je veux aussi que tu me fasses la promesse de veiller sur Sirius… »** Dis-je difficilement avec des larmes coulant le long de mon visage, ne pouvant plus les contenir.

 **« Isa… »** Protesta-t-il avec ses propres larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues.

 **« Promets-moi au cas où et dis à Sirius que je l'aime plus que tout. C'est pour ça que je suis prête à faire ça. Tous ces moments avec lui ont été les meilleurs de ma vie et il m'a rendu heureuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je pourrais connaitre ce bonheur, ni cet amour, mais il a réussi à entrer dans mon cœur. Dis-lui que je serais toujours là… Dis-lui de vivre pour moi et qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide… »** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante avec une boule dans ma gorge, ayant des difficultés à parler.

 **« Je - … »** Dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration et en resserrant fermement ma main. **« Je - … Je promets que je veillerais sur Sirius… Je serais là si tu - … Mais je sais que tu lui diras toutes ces choses toi-même parce qu'il n'arrivera rien… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser, nous laisser… Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu et comment tu t'es battu pour moi, mais aussi pour Sirius… »** Dit-il en se tenant ensemble, mais difficilement.

 **« Je veux juste te préparer au cas où… »** Fis-je à peine dans un murmure audible, avant de reprendre contenance et retrouver ma détermination, surtout en voyant le nuage noir de fumée se former dans une forme. **« À nous deux, nous sommes plus forts… C'est toi qu'il veut, mais c'est mon sang qui lui a permis de revenir… Il doit être tué par ma main, malgré ce que la prophétie dit, mais aussi la tienne… Ensemble, notre magie sera plus forte. »** Déclarais-je avec une nouvelle force et détermination, lorsque je vis l'ampleur de la profondeur de l'amour que me portait Sirius dans ses yeux, mais aussi celui de mon frère ainsi que celui des jumeaux et de Ginny en croisant leurs yeux.

 **« Ne tente rien pour te faire tuer ! »** Se contenta-t-il de dire à contrecœur en serrant encore une fois sa main dans la mienne dans un étau de fer.

Après cela, un silence en tension et en appréhension s'installa. Je remarquai que la plupart des mangemorts avaient été maintenant pris en charge, tandis que quelques duels avaient encore lieu dans différents coins de la salle, dont un plutôt hargneux et vicieux entre Remus ainsi que Greyback. C'était vraiment un règlement de compte à proprement parlé et à la vue des choses. Personne n'osait intervenir. Tous restaient à l'écart le plus loin possible, tout en veillant à être à l'abri des sorts s'échangeant entre les deux loups garous.

Je recherchai alors Severus du regard et, une fois que je l'eu trouvé, toujours tenant Sirius, je lui demandai silencieusement par mes yeux une question muette au sujet de ce qui s'était produit pour Nagini. En réponse, il hocha perceptiblement la tête d'un mouvement raide, me procurant un sentiment de soulagement et faisant soulever le poids sur mes épaules pour cela. Le seul Horcruxe à détruire était dans Voldemort lui-même.

 **« Voldemort est affaibli, ce qui veut dire que nous avons une plus grande chance de le vaincre et de le détruire. Il n'est plus immortel. »** Murmurais-je à mon frère en gardant un œil sur Sirius avec attention, tout en lui transmettant par mes yeux tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui.

 **« Je t'aime… »** Lu-je sur ses lèvres, me faisant sourire et lui répondre de la même manière.

Mon frère me regarda confus, me faisant tourner mon attention sur lui, mais il ne put dire un mot parce que, soudainement, la fumée noire se dissipa complètement et Voldemort se tint debout face à nous à une bonne distance de nous, se tenant d'une posture peu confiante et peu sûre. Il parut choqué lorsqu'il me vit, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je me tienne aux côtés de mon frère dans cela.

Il avait d'autres choses à voir s'il croyait que je n'allais pas soutenir mon frère. Après tout, il n'avait pas seulement détruit la vie de mon frère en enlevant nos parents, mais aussi la mienne, surtout la mienne.

J'avais vécu une vie de merde. J'avais vécu un enfer vivant en ayant été placé chez les Dursley. Si je n'avais pas été là pour protéger mon frère, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en serait advenu de lui. Il serait peut-être mort très jeune et, ça, de la main d'immondes moldus comme j'avais faillis l'être après un passage à tabac de Vernon et Dudley. Si Harry n'avait pas contacté Andy, j'aurais probablement perdu la vie cette fois-là.

 **« Préparez-vous à quitter cette terre, Potter ! »** Dit sombrement Voldemort dans une voix sifflante avec un rictus sauvage, méprisant et dément peint sur son visage semblable à celui d'un serpent et en brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante sur nous, montrant son état de faiblesse, comme Harry et moi, nous nous tenions toujours la main.

 **« Dans tes rêves, face de serpent ! Je ne quitterais pas cette terre sans un combat ! »** Répliquais-je vivement en utilisant le surnom que lui avait attribués les jumeaux et en prenant une position défensif en dirigeant ma baguette droit devant moi et vers lui, tout comme Harry fit de même, provoquant aux personnes encore présentes dans la salle de se reculer ou bien de sortir tout simplement et au plus vite de la salle de la mort, qui portait bien son nom en ce moment, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, car, après cela, l'un de nous trois allait mourir.

Cependant, j'espérais au plus profond de moi et avec tout ce que j'avais en moi, que ce n'était pas mon frère. J'allais tout faire pour le protéger au-delà de mes moyens et mes capacités.

 **« Prêt ? »** Murmurais-je faiblement à Harry en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le côté, mais en restant concentré sur Voldemort, même si je pus ressentir un fort élan de confiance me pénétré et je savais que c'était l'action de Jasper, me soutenant silencieusement en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans cela.

 **« Toujours… »** Répondit-il en lâchant finalement ma main, mais pas après avoir serré une dernière fois celle-ci en me faisant comprendre qu'il savait ce que j'avais fait en liant sa magie avec la mienne, afin que nous soyons plus forts, parce que c'était ce que nous étions lorsque nous travaillions en équipe, mais j'avais renforcé notre lien en lui procurant un peu de ma magie par précaution au cas où il venait à arriver quelque chose et qu'il venait à être affaibli.

 **« Avada-… »** Lâcha enfin Voldemort et mon frère envoya certains sorts, tout aussi vite, mais je sentis bien vite les effets du Doloris et je tombai à genoux en serrant les dents, refusant de donner le moindre cri.

Du coin des yeux, je pus voir Sirius se débattre encore plus frénétiquement en réalisant ce qui se passait avec moi, tout comme Emmett était difficilement retenu par Rosalie et Jasper.

Mon frère, comme d'autres, se rendit compte de ce qui se passa et il envoya Voldemort valdingué en arrière, afin de le distraire assez pour me permettre de récupérer rapidement des effets du sort. Mon bouclier naturel surgit alors à la vie et se matérialisa autour de moi, maintenant que j'étais prête et que je n'étais plus prise au dépourvu, choquant beaucoup de monde parce que très peu connaissait à propos de mon bouclier, et Voldemort se releva, essayant d'attaquer Harry par des attaques mentales. Je le vis avec l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de mon frère.

À cela, je plissai dangereusement les yeux et je m'emparai de l'une des mains de mon frère, que j'avais lâché lorsque j'étais tombé au sol à cause du Doloris. Mon bouclier le couvrit immédiatement, même si je n'avais pas besoin de le toucher pour le faire, mais je préférais garder mes forces ainsi que mon énergie le plus longtemps possible.

Mon frère et moi, nous nous regardâmes au même moment que Voldemort nous lança réciproquement un sortilège de la mort et, ensemble, nous lui jetâmes nos propres sorts, faisant notre signature. Un Expelliarmus pour mon frère et un Repulso pour moi. Les trois sorts entrèrent alors en collision, faisant voir des filets lumineux de couleur vert, rouge et violet, sortant du bout de nos baguettes.

Après une longue période, qui me parut une éternité, les filets rouge et violet prirent le contrôle sur le vert, faisant diminuer celui-ci en faiblesse, pour que, finalement, il finisse à se retourner contre Voldemort, provoquant à ce que sa baguette vole dans les airs, atterrissant dans la main d'Harry, et qu'il soit repoussé violement ainsi qu'avec force en arrière, pour qu'ensuite il retombe lourdement sur le sol, le faisant ne plus se relever.

À cette réalisation, Harry et moi, toujours avec nos mains reliées ensembles et avec nos baguette toujours levées devant nous, nous nous approchâmes lentement de l'endroit où était disposé le corps inerte de Voldemort, tout en restant sur nos gardes, ne sachant pas s'il avait succombé à son propre sort mortel, combiné aux nôtres.

Durant le temps que nous faisions notre chemin, la salle était entièrement silencieuse, n'ayant pas un seul bruit ou son s'en échappant. La tension était lourde en appréhension, mais aussi dans l'impatience. Tous étaient figés sur place comme des statuts, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste, craignant un retournement de situation. Après tout, ce n'était plus un secret que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen pour survivre à son propre sort de la mort lorsqu'il avait tué ma mère.

À la fin d'une certaine distance, nous nous avançâmes et nous nous arrêtâmes au niveau du corps. Je brandis directement ma baguette dans le visage pierreux et stoïque de Voldemort, puis je donnai un coup de pied sur le côté de son corps, m'assurant qu'il était bien partit, mais je n'eus aucune réaction, prouvant sa survie.

Je sautai loin en arrière lorsque Voldemort prit feu et Harry me rejoignis tout aussi vite. Je pus entendre Harry laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et d'apaisement en voyant cela, tout comme je me contentai d'observer Voldemort, étant bruler et devenir rien, mais des cendres.

Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus que des cendres, Harry me prit dans ses bras d'une étreinte assez serrée ainsi qu'étouffante et je lui répondis en nature, même si j'étais faible de lui avoir transmis de ma magie et que j'étais dans un état second ainsi qu'absent, ne réalisant pas encore que c'était bien terminer. Dans le fond, je pus entendre les cris de joie ainsi que les acclamations et les applaudissements, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir ou à être dans un état festif.

Par la suite, Harry me relâcha, déposa un baiser sur mon front dans l'affection fraternelle, puis il alla rejoindre Fred, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras une fois que mon frère l'atteignit, refusant de le relâcher. Je souris tendrement et affectueusement en les voyant interagir avec l'autre, mais, bien vite, je sentis une présence derrière moi, me faisant me retourner et être accueillis par Sirius, n'ayant pas son masque habituel en place.

Aussitôt, il me prit dans ses bras en posant une myriade de baisers sur l'ensemble de mon visage, pour enfin s'installer dans mon cou et fouiner ce dernier, me faisant fondre dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de ses bras et le serrer fermement à moi, tout comme je vis par-dessus son épaule, des Aurors ainsi que Kingsley ramasser les cendres de Voldemort, me faisant me demander ce qu'ils allaient en faire.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps nous restâmes enlacer de la sorte aussi tendrement et intimement, mais, finalement, nous nous écartâmes légèrement, mais en restant toujours en contact avec l'autre et en gardant un contact visuel, lorsque nous entendîmes plusieurs sons de pas approchés dans notre direction.

 **« Alors… »** S'annonça la voix reconnaissable de Charlie. **« Où étiez-vous passé lorsque vous avez disparu ? »** Demanda-t-il de son sourire narquois une fois qu'il se fut stoppé près de nous.

 **« Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il le demande… »** Marmonnais-je assez bas pour que Sirius l'entende seulement.

 **« Nous sommes tombés dans une partie de la salle de l'amour. »** Dit simplement Sirius en guise de réponse.

 **« Laquelle ? »** S'intéressa Bill en nous regardant attentivement et par ses yeux, je vis qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **« Salle du désir. »** Fis-je sans plus de détails, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

 **« Attendez… Qui veut dire que-… »** Commença Ron avec de grands yeux choqués et incrédules comme des soucoupes.

 **« … que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air dans le Ministère de tous les lieux. »** Acheva Charlie hilare en riant ensuite de façon hystérique et sans retenue, me faisant rouler des yeux.

 **« Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait dans des lieux publics, pervers ! »** Ricanais-je avant de déambuler vers mon frère, Fred et George, se tenant avec Ginny.

 **XXX**

Après avoir quitté le Ministère, l'Ordre fit son retour au square, puis une fête eut lieu durant des heures et des heures.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'éclipsai de la cuisine et je montai vers la chambre que je partageais avec Sirius. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête d'assister à tout cela. J'avais besoin d'être seule et isolée du bruit.

 **XXX**

Une fois dans la chambre, je me déchaussai afin de n'être plus que pieds nus, une habitude que j'avais prise de Sirius au fil du temps, et je marchai droit vers le coffre de chêne se trouvant au bout de notre lit où il y avait entre autre divers choses nous appartenant, dont certains souvenirs nous étant précieux et nous étant inestimables.

Devant le coffre, je le fixai durant un moment, tout en ayant le bout de mes doigts touchant le bois et le bord du couvercle, puis, finalement, j'entrepris de soulever celui-ci, révélant le contenu du coffre éparpillé dedans et emballé avec soin. Je partis alors à la recherche de ce dont j'avais besoin et de ce dont je voulais.

Après quelques fouilles, ma main s'empara d'un album photos, que j'avais confectionné, et je pris la boite contenant des copies de photos magiques, qui m'avait été donné par Severus, mais aussi d'autres personnes. Avec cela dans mes mains, j'illuminai la chambre des divers bougies et lanternes accrocher sur les murs afin d'avoir un peu plus de luminosité pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure et plus nette vue. Cela fait, j'allai près de l'une des deux fenêtres, voulant une vue du ciel étoilé, et je m'installai à même le sol dans une position à l'indienne. Je plaçai alors l'album sur le sol et la boite avec les diverses photos.

Par la suite, je m'occupai d'organiser l'album, que j'avais prévu d'offrir à mon frère pour son prochain anniversaire, tout en observant les quelques clichés et en écrivant quelques anecdotes près des photos une fois placer dans l'album. Anecdotes que je connaissais et qui m'avaient été dites soit par les nombreux journaux de mon père, soit de Sirius ou même d'autres personnes ayant connu mes parents à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard et même après cette période.

 **« Que fais-tu ? »** Demanda la voix familière et rauque de Sirius, me faisant savoir qu'il avait bu un peu d'alcool, mais pas assez pour être ivre.

De toute façon, pour souler Sirius, il en fallait beaucoup, parce qu'il avait une bonne résistance.

 **« J'avais pas trop envie d'être mélangé avec tout ce monde. Ce n'est pas moi. »** Murmurais-je en continuant ce que je faisais plus tôt avant son arrivée, tout en traçant les visages souriants de mes parents, qui me faisaient des sourires, tout en portant un moi plus jeune et mon frère encore bébé. Il avait peut-être un mois ou deux, mais pas plus.

La vue de cette photo particulière fit mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je les laissai couler librement, sans aucune retenue, tout en continuant à fixer mes parents avec tristesse, mais aussi nostalgie.

 **« Je me demandais quand tu allais finalement craqué de tout ce que tu as tenu en bouteille. »** Fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix douce et compréhensive en s'installant sur mes côtés, me faisant lever les yeux vers lui pour le voir observant les photos installées sur la page où se trouvait mon père et moi, endormi dans ses bras.

Un petit instant plus tard, Sirius se mit assis à côté de moi et il me prit dans ses bras, pour ensuite me poser dans son giron sur ses genoux. Son contact si proche me fit perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et les vannes s'ouvrirent pour me faire sangloter ouvertement de la perte de mes parents, mais aussi de la vie que mon frère et moi, nous aurions pu avoir si ce fou n'avait pas tué nos parents et d'autres personnes innocentes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Depuis toutes ces années, je m'étais efforcé de rester forte pour mon frère et il avait été rare lorsque j'avais vraiment pleuré, mais, là, je ne pouvais plus retenir toute ma douleur et mon chagrin. Je pleurais également pour la perte de mon enfance, d'une partie de mon adolescence en ayant été obligé de devenir un adulte à un très jeune âge pour assurer la sécurité de mon frère, mais aussi en prenant un rôle parental dans sa vie.

 **« Je suis là… C'est fini maintenant… »** Chuchota Sirius d'une voix apaisante, me réconfortant et me calmant par la même occasion.

À la fin d'une longue période à être réconforter par les mots doux et rassurants de Sirius, je finis par me calmer et je posai un baiser sur l'os de sa mâchoire recouvert d'un léger chaume, avant d'enterrer ma tête dans son cou et d'inspirer longuement ainsi que profondément son odeur si masculine et si virile, faisant de lui qui il était.

Par après, je me dégageai du cou de Sirius, mais pas après d'y avoir posé un doux baiser, le faisant frémir de plaisir et me faisant sourire tendrement.

 **« C'est pour le chiot ? »** Supposa-t-il facilement, me connaissant que trop bien.

 **« Oui, pour son anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. »** Fis-je en souriant de satisfaction pour cette idée de cadeau plus personnel.

 **« C'est une bonne idée… Il va l'apprécier… »** Se mit-il d'accord avec un sourire authentique, avant de faire une torsion de son poignet, provoquant à ce que le tout retourne tranquillement à sa place dans le coffre.

À cela, je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, mais, bien vite, Sirius se leva et m'entraina par la suite vers la salle de bain.

Dans la pièce, il me lâcha au milieu et commença à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire. Pendant ce temps-là, il fit apparaitre des bougies et il les alluma. Je pus immédiatement sentir l'odeur de cassis, une odeur que j'aimais particulièrement entre d'autres. Quand la tache fut accomplie avec toutes les bougies, il les fit s'élever dans les airs, afin qu'elles flottent tout autour de la pièce, l'ambiant avec son parfum fruité.

Satisfait du résultat, Sirius se retourna sans un mot, vint à moi et il commença à me déshabiller avec lenteur, douceur et révérence, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il eut posé les yeux dessus, puis il se dévêtis lui-même sans cérémonie et il me traina jusque dans la baignoire en m'installant entre ses jambes.

La chaleur de l'eau combiné à l'odeur des bougies ambiant tout autour de nous, me fit laisser échapper un soupir bien heureux de par mes lèvres, tout en me faisant fermer les yeux de bien-être au sentiment de justesse dû à me trouver dans les bras de Sirius. Ce fait me fit réaliser que j'avais bien fait de tenter cette chose avec lui, malgré la différence d'âge entre nous deux et le fait qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon père.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais enfin libre et en paix. Je savais aussi qu'à présent, il était temps de vivre pour moi, de penser à moi, au lieu de m'occuper et de me soucier des autres. Je pouvais enfin baisser ma garde et mes barrières en sachant que mon frère était en toute sécurité et qu'il était aimé. Avec Fred, je savais qu'il serait traité comme il le méritait et qu'il serait respecté comme il le devait. J'allais pouvoir vivre ma vie pleinement avec Sirius, sans me poser de question quant à la sécurité et au bien-être de mon frère.

Il était temps pour que chacun de nous construisions notre avenir avec notre partenaire respectif et que nous vivions nos vies comme il nous le plaisait. J'allais toujours être présente pour Harry comme une sœur, comme une mère et comme une confidente, mais il nous fallait un peu d'espace afin de nous apprendre à être plus autonome et à être sans l'autre quotidiennement. Il allait falloir que nous nous fassions à l'idée d'être séparé de façon plus permanente, parce qu'à partir du moment où il allait atteindre ses 17ans, il sera apte à s'occuper pleinement de lui-même et sa vie d'adulte débutera avec Fred. Cette relation, je savais qu'elle allait durer longtemps et qu'elle aboutirait avec leur propre petite famille comme Sirius et moi.

À présent, il était temps de vivre pleinement nos vies de manière séparée, tout en profitant de la paix que la mort de Voldemort nous donnait.

 **« Finalement, cette guerre n'avait pas que des inconvénients… »** Fit Sirius en caressant mon bras, tout en ayant son autre main reliée à la mienne, me sortant de mes pensées et réflexions.

 **« Ah bon ? »** Dis-je dubitative en levant les yeux vers lui afin de croiser les siens, tout en lui caressant la mâchoire de ma main libre.

 **« Elle nous a apporté ensemble… »** Répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente dans le monde.

 **« Tu as raison… »** Me mis-je d'accord avec un sourire rayonnant.

 **« Que dis-tu que nous partions quelque part à la première heure demain et que nous voyagions où le vent nous mène. Nous pourrions même demander à Fred et à Harry de venir avec, même George… »** Suggéra-t-il.

 **« C'est une excellente idée et ça nous apportera la paix dont nous avons tous besoin. »** Acceptais-je avec joie et bonheur, mais aussi excitation, avant de me retourner sur ses genoux en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, pour ensuite poser langoureusement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rempli de passion.

 **XXX FIN XXX**


End file.
